SÓLO VIVIR
by Livia57adC
Summary: Harry intenta dejar atrás su pasado con el Quidditch. Draco ha atravesado experiencias traumáticas y todavía es buscado y perseguido. Cuando la vida les ponga frente a frente de nuevo, tendrán que aprender a convivir. Advertencia: SLASH
1. La estrella de los Chudley Cannons

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. Sólo los que he aportado de mi propia cosecha. Tampoco recibo a cambio retribución alguna más que vuestros reviews.

**CAPITULO I**  
**La estrella de los Chudley Cannons**

Descendió por las polvorientas escaleras entusiasmado, sin que a pesar de todo pudiera evitar un acceso de tos cuando imperceptibles partículas que impregnaban el ambiente se adhirieron a su garganta. Bajó el último tramo y se enfrentó al amplio sótano. Berton no le había dicho por dónde empezar a buscar. Pero las encontraría, ¡vaya si las encontraría! Aunque se ahogara en polvo. En el grandioso sótano bajo el estadio había de todo: desde partes de tribunas carcomidas por las termitas, viejas banderolas, polvorientos cojines de los antiguos asientos del estadio antes de que fuera remodelado, podridos y destripados por el paso del tiempo, viejos carritos voladores dónde los vendedores ambulantes transportaban sus golosinas, un viejo marcador, hasta aros en los que alguna vez habían brillado los colores del equipo. Su equipo.

Harry Potter sonrió para sí mismo, feliz. Por primera vez en su vida estaba haciendo lo que él deseaba, con la agradable sensación de haber recuperado el control de su existencia; más bien de haberlo asumido por primera vez, porque nunca antes había sido suyo. Semanas después de haber derrotado al Señor Oscuro se había sentido desorientado, sumido en una profunda depresión. La presión de los últimos meses; el agotamiento, físico y psíquico, como consecuencia de los intensos entrenamientos a los que había sido sometido; a la tensión previa a su enfrentamiento con Voldemort. A la dura lucha después, cuando peleó por los demás, sí, pero ante todo defendió su vida, porque era la del mago oscuro o la suya. Después, Harry se derrumbó. Parecía que una vez cumplido con lo que era el objetivo de su existencia, tras haber complacido a todo el mundo, no había nada que pudiera satisfacerle a él. Tenía diecisiete años, seguía vivo contra todo pronóstico y con toda una vida por delante. Pero no sabía que hacer con ella.

Desde el Ministerio intentaron convencerle para que tomara la carrera de auror o, por lo menos, se integrara en algún departamento del Ministerio donde pudiera aprovechar y desarrollar sus innatas cualidades para la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Todavía quedaban seguidores de Voldemort que no habían podido ser capturados. Pero Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió y el Joven que Venció, no sentía el menor deseo de seguir luchando. Deseaba paz. Olvidar. Quería sentirse libre. Levantarse por la mañana disfrutando de no sentir la responsabilidad de tener que salvar al mundo. Sin notar la garra que había estado durante tanto tiempo atenazando su garganta, ahogándole. Sin el peso que había soportado sobre sus jóvenes hombros durante demasiados años.

Harry nunca supo la preocupación que había acarreado su actitud. Las dudas, la inquietud de los que entonces se daban cuenta de que un muchacho que había logrado vencer al mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos cien años, tenía que ser a la fuerza más poderoso que el vencido. Empezaron a no fiarse de su mirada, demasiado ingenua a pesar de todo, y de su actitud desvalida. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Potter se diera verdadera cuenta de lo que tenía al alcance de su mano, de lo que podía conseguir si se lo proponía? ¿Quién podría detenerle a él entonces si, por fin, caía la venda de inocencia que cubría sus ojos y los abría a todas las posibilidades que su magia le ofrecía?

Encerrado por propia voluntad en Hogwarts las semanas posteriores a la terrible lucha, bajo la protección de su Director, Harry se recuperaba de sus heridas físicas y psicológicas sin querer ver ni hablar con nadie que no fueran sus más allegados. Fueron vanos los intentos del Ministro de Magia para convencerle de que su futuro estaba en el Ministerio, ya terminados sus estudios. Estaban incluso dispuestos a darle el título de Auror sin haber cursado la carrera. Hasta llegaron a ofrecerle la posibilidad de ponerle al frente del departamento del Ministerio que él eligiera. Lo que fuera con tal de tener a Harry Potter atado y bien controlado. Sin embargo, él rechazó una oferta tras otra, no consiguiendo otra cosa que poner más nerviosos al Ministro y a su inefable corte de intrigantes que, una vez sintieron sus traseros definitivamente a salvo tras la desaparición del Señor Oscuro, estaban dispuestos a lo que fuera para que permanecieran así.

La Orden del Fénix, inquieta, había cerrado filas alrededor del Salvador del mundo mágico, a pesar de que éste lo ignorara.

- Harry no debe saberlo. -advirtió Dumbledore a los rostros que le contemplaban alrededor de la mesa- Ya está lo suficientemente deprimido como para enterarse de que el Ministerio empieza a considerarle una amenaza.

- ¡Están locos! -resopló Ronald Weasley con enojo- ¿Cómo pueden ni tan sólo imaginar que Harry pudiera hacer algo... inapropiado? - concluyó.

- Porque Fudge es un maldito neurótico. -intervino Arthur Weasley, su padre- Habrá que tener cuidado con él. Está apartando sutilmente a todos los que trabajamos en el Ministerio y formamos parte de la Orden, de forma que no tengamos acceso a demasiada información.

- Potter debería saberlo. -gruñó Snape desde su rincón- Debería saber a lo que se enfrenta ahora.

- No se enfrenta a nada, Severus. -le contradijo en tono amable el Director de Hogwarts- Esta vez lo haremos nosotros por él. Y mientras tanto, hay que intentar retenerle aquí el máximo tiempo posible. En Hogwarts no corre peligro.

- Albus, -intervino Remus Lupin por primera vez, después de escuchar todo lo que se había dicho en aquel despacho- creo que no habrás olvidado que en el pasado ya tuviste problemas con Harry, por ocultarle información que le atañía muy directamente.

- Lo sé, Remus. Pero ahora la situación es distinta. -razonó el anciano- Se trata de darle la oportunidad de poder vivir tranquilo y en paz por primera vez en su vida. No podemos pedirle más de lo que ya ha hecho.

- No, no podemos. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que merece la oportunidad de vivir, con todo lo que ello significa. -admitió Remus- Pero la verdad es importante para él, Albus. Lo sabes.

El Director de Hogwarts apartó la mirada de la persona que representaba para Harry el último nexo de unión con su desaparecida familia, sus padres y su padrino. Comprendía la preocupación de Lupin. Pero esta vez no le fallaría al muchacho. Harry tendría lo que se merecía: una vida. Y estaba dispuesto a apartar de ella cualquier cosa o a cualquier persona que pretendiera impedir que transcurriera de forma tranquila y feliz.

- Debemos enfrentarle al mundo de la forma menos traumática posible. -dijo.

Remus no replicó. Tan sólo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de decepción.

- Si al menos el muchacho hubiera aceptado alguna de las posibilidades que el Ministerio le ofrecía, todo sería más fácil -señaló Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Si quieres saber mi opinión, te diré que ha demostrado tener la cabeza sobre los hombros. -aseguró "Ojo Loco", cerrando el puño sobre la mesa y demostrando con ello que estaba completamente de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por Harry.

Snape emitió otra vez un gruñido desde su rincón.

- Todavía está por llegar el día en que Potter le ponga las cosas fáciles a nadie. -dijo.

- ¡Cómo puede decir eso de Harry! -le recriminó Hermione Granger con coraje.

Snape la miró con desdén y se cruzó de brazos, sin nada más que añadir de momento.

- Bien, -intervino Dumbledore en tono conciliador- el chico ya ha expresado sus razones para no aceptar ninguna de las ofertas del Ministro. Tal vez debiéramos buscar algo que le guste, con lo que se sienta cómodo.

El Director de Hogwarts esbozó una de esas sonrisas que Severus Snape conocía demasiado bien. Dejó escapar un pequeño bufido. Estaba seguro de que Dumbledore ya lo tenía todo planeado. En ese momento no pudo dejar de sentir algo de lástima por Potter. Por lo visto, ni después de haber cumplido con la misión de su vida, iba a tener cierto poder de decisión sobre ella. ¡Patético!

- ¿Algo sobre el Sr. Malfoy, Severus? -preguntó el Director, cambiando de tema inesperadamente.

El Profesor de Pociones se tensó imperceptiblemente en su asiento. Aquel era un tema doloroso para él.

- Me temo que no. -dijo intentando recomponer su máscara de frialdad- Lo único que puedo decir con seguridad a día de hoy, es que la sangre que había en la mazmorra era suya.

- ¿Estas completamente seguro? -insistió Dumbledore.

Por más que Snape se revistiera de su capa de indiferencia, el Director sabía lo que Draco Malfoy significaba para él; lo que había luchado para que el joven se apartara del camino que había seguido su padre y lo que le costaba aceptar el haberle perdido.

Snape le miró con enojo. ¡Claro que estaba seguro!

- ¿Crees que ha muerto, tal como insinúa el Ministerio? - preguntó Arthur Weasley.

La expresión del severo Profesor de Pociones se volvió amenazadora.

- Si me hubieran dejado hablar con su padre antes de... -apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza al recordar aquel desgraciado episodio- ...antes de ejecutar la sentencia, tal vez ahora sabríamos lo que pasó.

La versión oficial del Ministerio era que Lucius Malfoy se había vuelto loco después de la caída del Señor Oscuro. Que tras la muerte del líder que había seguido prácticamente toda su vida y mientras veía su mundo y sus ideales derrumbarse a su alrededor, en un momento de enajenación producto de su desesperación, había asesinado a su esposa y a su hijo. Aunque el cuerpo del joven Malfoy no había podido ser encontrado. Y se dio el asunto por zanjado. No tenían demasiado interés en averiguar el paradero del hijo de un mortífago.

Nada hacía sospechar que Draco Malfoy aparecería de repente un par de meses después, repartiendo maleficios letales a su paso, dejando un reguero de cadáveres tras de sí. La única explicación que Severus encontraría a tal comportamiento, era que su ahijado sí que se había vuelto completamente loco.

Casi al mismo tiempo que la sociedad mágica se estremecía con esta inesperada oleada de crímenes, la oferta de los Chudley Cannons llegaría como caída del cielo a solucionar el problema del futuro de Harry Potter. Harry era un excelente buscador y volar en su escoba era una de las pocas cosas que, incluso en los peores momentos, le habían ayudado a mantener la cabeza en sus sitio, a no volverse loco ¿Por qué entonces no hacer de una de las habilidades que había desarrollado y disfrutado con mayor intensidad en Hogwarts, su medio de vida? No era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que la oferta en sí, encerraba también la soslayada intención de aprovechar su indiscutible fama más que su innata habilidad para el Quidditch. La sola mención de su nombre llenaría el estadio.

Pero eso sólo había sido al principio. Sin lugar a dudas, Harry era el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos, y no tan sólo de Hogwarts. Bastaron un par de partidos para que el escéptico entrenador de los Chudley Cannons se diera cuenta de que, no sólo tenían un jugador que llenaba el estadio, precedido por su fama, si no que además era capaz de llevar a su equipo a la victoria levantando de su asiento a un público enardecido y devoto, cada vez que su mano se cerraba sobre la pequeña snitch. Y poco a poco, aunque estaba seguro de que nunca dejarían que lo olvidara completamente, el Harry Potter jugador, fue desbancando al Harry Potter que venció al Señor Oscuro. Su equipo no había perdido la liga durante los dos años que hacía que Harry jugaba con ellos y desde hacía uno, formaba parte también de la selección inglesa.

Y el hecho del tranquilo paso de esos dos años y de que Harry llevara una vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos, no hacía más que reafirmar a Dumbledore en su decisión; de que esta vez no se había equivocado. Sin embargo, ningún miembro de la Orden había bajado la guardia con respecto al héroe. En especial Ron y Hermione, que por ser los más allegados, los que menos sospechas podían levantar en Harry, eran los encargados de vigilarle más de cerca. Además, ambos trabajaban en el Ministerio y junto con el padre de Ron y Ninphadora Tonks, estaban siempre ojo avizor para detectar cualquier movimiento sospechoso de Fudge con respecto a su amigo. Ajeno a todo, Harry seguía con su vida, contento y feliz, sin sospechar de la tupida red que la Orden había tejido a su alrededor, aun y siendo conscientes de que no sería muy bien recibido por su protegido de llegar a enterarse. Neville Longbotton, contra todo pronóstico, se había convertido en un apreciado medimago y trabajaba en el hospital mágico. Cuidaba de vigilar atentamente cualquier ingreso de Harry en la institución, como consecuencia de lesiones o inesperadas caídas de escoba. Luna Lovegood estaba al frente del periódico de su padre, el Inquisidor, y desde su posición tenía fácil acceso a rumores y noticias que pudieran derivar en alguna acción en contra de su ex instructor del ED. Lo mismo que Fred y George Weasley, por cuya tienda de bromas pasaba lo más florido de la sociedad mágica, dándoles oportunidad de recoger chismorreos y habladurías de todo tipo. Ginny Weasley era auror, para enojo de su madre y orgullo de su padre. Junto con Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dédalus Diggle y Hestia Jones, se ocupaban de seguir y perseguir cualquier pista sobre los ex mortífagos todavía sedientos de venganza contra quien había acabado con su Señor.

Ahora, con veinte años, Harry sentía que sí tenía el mundo en sus manos y no de la forma en que el Ministerio había temido. Una carrera profesional que disfrutaba y le permitía vivir con holgura. El reconocimiento por ese trabajo y no tan sólo por quién era o más bien, había sido. Jamás contestaba preguntas sobre la anterior etapa de su vida y si algún entusiasta seguidor se atrevía a formularle alguna que no se refiriera única y exclusivamente a Quidditch, recibía una furibunda mirada y se quedaba sin autógrafo. Tenía por primera vez una casa que podía llamar suya, no muy lejos de la de sus mejores amigos. Y a pesar de que su estatus le hubiera permitido poseer incluso una suntuosa mansión, Harry sentía que no necesitaba más, que no quería más. Disfrutaba de las cosas sencillas y en lo único que era un poco manirroto era en su obsesión por conseguir siempre el último modelo de escoba, costara lo que costara. Aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones los fabricantes se las regalaban. Que mejor reclamo publicitario que Harry Potter volando en una de ellas. Además, tenía una colección privada que era la envidia de coleccionistas mucho más expertos que él y en la que había gastado una pequeña fortuna. Ese había sido su único "vicio" hasta hacía poco. Porque su nueva y reciente afición era la que le había llevado hasta el polvoriento sótano aquella tarde después del partido. Cuando Berton, su entrenador, había mencionado casualmente en el vestuario que creía que el juego de pelotas con las que la selección inglesa había ganado el Mundial de Quidditch del 74, debían estar todavía por alguna parte el sótano del estadio, los ojos de Harry habían brillado de pura emoción.

- ¿Está seguro? -había preguntado.

Berton había sonreído. Sabía que la nueva afición de Harry en ese momento era coleccionar bludgers, snitchs y quaffles antiguas y de diferentes países.

- ¿Cree que puede haber algún problema si las busco? -había vuelto a preguntar, intentando no parecer demasiado ansioso- Si han estado tanto tiempo en ese sótano no creo que le importen mucho a nadie...

- Sí, Potter. -había dicho Berton, incapaz de negarle nada a su estrella- Si aún están ahí y eres capaz de encontrarlas, son tuyas.

A Harry le había faltado tiempo para acabar de vestirse, meter sus cosas apresuradamente en la bolsa de deporte y bajar al desmantelado sótano.

Consultó su reloj muggle una vez más. Ya iba con retraso Había quedado con sus compañeros en el callejón Diagon para festejar la victoria. Refunfuñó entre dientes porque tendría que dejar la búsqueda para el día siguiente y tenía tantas ganas de encontrar aquel juego de pelotas, que en ese momento festejar con sus compañeros de equipo no era lo que más le apetecía. _Oh, me estoy volviendo un coleccionista paranoico_, se reprendió a sí mismo, _si están aquí seguirán estándolo mañana_. Se detuvo frente a una extensa lona, que tenía toda la pinta de haber sido verde alguna vez, bajo la cual se adivinaban las formas de varios objetos. _La última miradita_, se dijo a sí mismo. Levantó con cuidado la lona, pero no pudo evitar la nube de polvo que envolvió su cabeza, obligándolo a toser violentamente. _¡Vaya! Más asientos de tribuna,_ se dijo decepcionado. _¿Por qué no tirarán todos estos trastos?_ Iba a volver a cubrirlos con la lona, ya decidido a seguir buscando al día siguiente, cuando algo llamó su atención entre dos filas de asientos desvencijados. Un momento, parecía... Harry extrajo su varita del bolsillo de su vaquero y volvió a mirar con más atención. Sí, sin lugar a dudas aquel bulto era un cuerpo. Se acercó con precaución a la forma inmóvil, cubierta por lo que parecía una capa oscura, que evidenciaba haber conocido mejores tiempos. Acercó lentamente su mano hasta tocarla de forma casi imperceptible. Si era un vagabundo que se había refugiado allí para pasar la noche, tampoco quería asustarle. No hubo ningún movimiento.

- ¡Eh! -dijo zarandeando a la figura con un poco más de vigor- No puedes estar aquí, amigo. -nada- Si el guarda te encuentra tendrás problemas, será mejor que te marches.

Dio la vuelta al cuerpo sin ninguna dificultad. Quien fuera debía estar en los huesos. Pero tan pronto acabó de hacerlo, sin apenas tiempo a poder reaccionar, se encontró con una varita clavándose en su garganta.

- Tranquilo amigo, puedes quedarte si quieres. A mi no me importa. -dijo, tomado por sorpresa.

Sin embargo, Harry siguió con su varita bien apretada entre sus dedos y sus ojos no perdieron ni un segundo de vista la figura que ahora estaba sentada, sin mostrar su rostro todavía, oculto bajo la capucha.

- Potter... -susurró una voz ronca- ¡Quién iba a decírmelo!

_Continuará... _


	2. Encuentro Inesperado

**CAPITULO II**  
**Encuentro Inesperado**

Por un momento Harry sintió que su corazón se detenía. Conocía esa voz. Tal vez sonara algo más carrasposa, cansada, pero su tono era inconfundible. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocado, porque si no lo estaba, tal vez ya no habría oportunidad de buscar ese juego de pelotas que tanto deseaba. Siguió apretando con fuerza la varita entre sus dedos, decidiendo qué hacer. La que tenía clavada en la garganta no le dejaba muchas opciones.

- No creí que fuera tan fácil sorprenderte. -prosiguió la voz en tono irónico- ¿Y fuiste tú quien derrotó al Señor Oscuro, Potter?

Harry apretó el puño y siguió observando, apenas sin pestañear, la negra figura ante él. Esperando el momento. Recuerdos y sensaciones olvidadas volvieron a su mente, golpeándole con dureza. Sus músculos tensos, sus dedos acariciando la varita, sosteniéndola con firmeza. La adrenalina circulando a toda velocidad por su cuerpo. Su mente luchando contra la idea de destruir otra vez, de acabar con una vida, aunque esta fuera ruin e indigna de ser llamada humana. Sin embargo, sabía que lo haría sin la menor vacilación si las circunstancias le obligaban.

- ¿...o es que el pobre hombre tuvo un mal día?

Harry decidió que había oído suficiente. Un fuerte y sorpresivo golpe en la mano que sostenía la varita contra su garganta y esta voló por los aires. Al mismo tiempo, empujó el cuerpo del hombre hacia atrás con la otra mano y hundió la rodilla en su pecho. Un gemido ahogado, falto de aire, se escapo de la negra figura ahora inmovilizada contra el suelo.

- Sí, Malfoy, evidentemente tuvo un mal día. Igual que tú.

Ahora era su varita la que se hundía en la garganta del otro. Desde el suelo, los ojos de Draco Malfoy le miraron desafiantes. La extrema palidez de su rostro contrastaba todavía más con el negro de la capucha que lo enmarcaba. El pelo que había quedado al descubierto era mucho más largo de lo que solía llevarlo en la escuela, revuelto y sucio, opacando su color natural. Las otrora delicadas facciones de su rostro se habían endurecido. Sus pómulos eran más prominentes y la barbilla mucho más afilada. La frialdad de sus ojos más penetrante de lo que Harry podía recordar, llenos de odio y, a pesar de todo, saturados de un dolor profundo y perturbador. A Malfoy no le habían ido muy bien las cosas desde que le había visto la última vez, cuando se graduaron.

- ¡Que honor! El gran Harry Potter va a matarme.

Pero el muy inconsciente seguía en su línea.

- Ni lo sueñes Malfoy. -respondió Harry todavía sin apartar su mirada de la gris que se le enfrentaba- Eso sería demasiado dulce para ti. Te pudrirás en Azkaban. -el odio que también destilaba su voz dio a entender al otro que no era sólo una amenaza- Eso si tienes suerte. Quizás algún dementor quiera besarte antes. Igual que a tu padre.

Los ojos de Draco centellearon entonces con un intenso resentimiento.

- No te atrevas a mentar a mi padre, Potter.

- ¿Por qué? -Harry sonrió con sarcasmo- Era un asesino. Igual que tú.

- Ah, veo que tú también lees El Profeta. -dijo Draco en el mismo tono sardónico- ¿A quién se supone que he matado esta vez?

- No seas cínico. -escupió Harry, empezando a registrarle - Vamos, ¿dónde tienes la otra varita?

Costillas, eso era casi lo único que Harry pudo palpar bajo la sucia camisa, no sin cierta decepción.

- ¡Oh, cielos, es verdad! -exclamó Malfoy poniendo los ojos en blanco- Se supone que soy un asesino tan concienzudo que utilizo dos varitas. A dos manos, ¿eh Potter? -Harry seguía registrando entre sus ropas sin muchos miramientos. Draco le dirigió una mirada burlona- Vas a acabar poniéndome caliente, Potter.

Harry apretó la rodilla en el pecho de su enemigo, consiguiendo que por unos momentos el rostro de Draco palideciera todavía más.

- ¡Cállate estúpido! -e hincó con más fuerza la varita en su garganta.

Los acerados ojos de Malfoy se clavaron en los verdes, desafiantes, mientras lentamente levantaba la mano que hasta ese momento había estado descansando en el suelo.

- Dime, Potter, ¿cómo diablos crees que puedo utilizar dos varitas? -la sonrisa se torció en su rostro.

Harry dejó escapar el aire con un sonido involuntario, de pronto impactado ante la visión de la mano de Malfoy.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? -preguntó sin poder apartar los ojos de lo que una vez había sido la elegante y estilizada mano derecha de Draco.

- ¿Acaso importa?

Los largos y finos dedos ahora adoptaban extrañas formas, a cual más insólitamente retorcida. Harry tuvo la impresión de que cada hueso había soldado en la misma posición en que había sido roto. Y no era reciente. Tenía que hacer mucho tiempo que esa mano no había podido empuñar nada. Y menos una varita. Sin embargo, tan sólo tres días atrás, según un artículo de El Profeta, el peligroso mortífago Draco Malfoy había matado a cinco aurores. A dos manos. Con dos varitas igual de letales.

- Además, ¿cuándo me has visto a mí utilizar dos varitas, Potter?

Draco vio perfectamente la sombra de la duda cruzar en la mirada que sostenía la suya. Sonrió internamente. Potter nunca había sido muy diestro ocultando sus emociones. Al menos, no con él.

- Pudiste aprenderlo durante tu formación como mortífago. -argumentó Harry posando sus ojos en la mano que ahora volvía a descansar en el suelo.

No estaba dispuesto a dejarse engañar tan fácilmente. Conocía de sobras la capacidad de Malfoy para las tretas, porque él había sufrido más de una en propia carne. La carcajada ahogada de Draco le hizo fruncir el ceño, molesto.

- Potter, Potter, ¿todavía te crees todo lo que te cuentan?

Harry torció el gesto.

- Claro Malfoy. Como que tú eres un maldito mortífago.

Draco sonrió provocadoramente.

- Compruébalo tú mismo. -le retó arremangando su manga.

Tenía que sembrar la duda en su mente antes de que el ex Gryffindor se dejara llevar por el rencor que ambos sentían. Tenía que conseguir tiempo. Lograr que vacilara y desechara tomara una decisión irremediable para él. Después de todo por lo que había pasado, no había llegado hasta allí para morir a manos del estúpido de Potter; o que le entregara a los aurores del Ministerio. Dejó que examinara concienzudamente ambos brazos y procuró evitar sonreír ante la decepción que su ex compañero de escuela apenas pudo ocultar, al no encontrar la marca en ninguno de ellos.

- ¿Cómo has logrado borrarla? - preguntó el moreno sin poder esconder su asombro.

Harry sabía que era imposible. Tal vez la estaba ocultando con magia.

- Nunca estuvo ahí Potter. -en ese momento Draco emitió un profundo suspiro, amargo y cansado -Porque nunca fui marcado.

Harry parpadeó con incredulidad. Sin darse cuenta había aflojado la presión de su rodilla sobre el pecho de Draco, empezando a preguntarse qué era lo que no andaba bien en todo aquel asunto.

- Bueno Potter, ¿qué piensas hacer? No tengo todo el día.

Harry le dirigió una mirada hosca y Draco decidió no tentar su suerte. Esperó con el alma en vilo a que el ex Gryffindor tomara una decisión. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo podían ser tan lentos? Un Slytherin habría resuelto el tema en cuestión de segundos. Casi al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta de que debía agradecer que Potter no lo fuera, pues de otro modo él ya estaría muerto. Cuando sintió la rodilla del moreno retirarse, intuyó que había una pequeña esperanza.

- Bien Malfoy, voy a concederte el beneficio de la duda. -dijo Harry sin dejar de apuntarle a pesar de todo - Reconozco que algunas cosas no encajan.

- ¡Bravo Potter! Por una vez utilizas tu cerebro.

- No me calientes Malfoy. No creo que quede ya nadie para echarte de menos si me obligas a cambiar de opinión.

Draco se tragó el veneno que como buena serpiente estaba a punto de escupir, no fuera que el león decidiera por fin morder. Tal vez Potter no se hubiera dado cuenta todavía, pero él sabía de sobras que no estaba en condiciones de defenderse y menos de intentar un ataque.

- ¿Debo entender, entonces, que no vas a entregarme? -preguntó escondiendo su ansiedad bajo aquel tono superficial y algo altanero que le caracterizaba.

- No, al menos de momento. -Harry conjuró unas cuerdas y a los pocos segundos Draco estuvo bien amarrado, sin ninguna posibilidad de moverse- Tengo que pensar qué hacer contigo y ahora me están esperando. Volveré mañana. Que descanses Malfoy. - y sus labios deslizaron una sonrisa algo guasona.

Cuando extendió otra vez la lona sobre él, Draco odió a Potter con todas sus fuerzas por dejarle allí de aquella manera. Pero todavía más al maldito orgullo que no le había permitido confesar que ya ni recordaba la última vez que había probaba algún alimento y que estaba a punto de desfallecer. Había agotado sus últimas energías en enfrentar al ex Gryffindor y ahora se sentía acabado. Pero antes muerto que mostrar su debilidad ante el enemigo, y menos si este era Harry Potter. Cerró los ojos con cansancio, sintiendo que había ganado un día más de vida.

Harry abandonó el estadio envuelto en un mar de pensamientos confusos. Cuando llegó al callejón Diagon y entró en el local donde solía reunirse el equipo para celebrar sus victorias, fue recibido con un cariñoso abucheo por parte de los que llevaban ya más de dos horas celebrándola, y por el vocerío y los desafinados cantos a todo pulmón que llenaban el bar. Algunos la estaban festejando con mucha intensidad. Harry se apoyó en la barra para pedir su bebida, intentando hacerse oír por encima del griterío. Sonrió divertido al contemplar como Thomson y Penn intentaba hacer flotar sus cervezas delante de sus narices y al mismo tiempo beberlas. Cosa que acabó irremediablemente como tenía que acabar. Con las jarras estrelladas en el suelo.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido, Harry? -ronroneó en su oído la voz profunda, y algo pastosa en ese momento de Neal, al tiempo que sentía las caderas del joven frotar discretamente contra su trasero.

- Desempolvando recuerdos. -contestó él con sinceridad.

- ¿En tu casa o en la mía? -preguntó su compañero en el mismo tono de voz.

- Hoy no, Neal. No me siento con ganas de juerga esta noche.

- Pues deja sólo que te achuche un poquito y te prometo que dormirás como un angelito.

Harry sonrió mientras se llevaba la cerveza de mantequilla a los labios. Conocía muy bien los achuchones de Neal y jamás ayudaban a dormir, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

- Hoy no Neal, de verdad. Necesito estar solo.

Neal Adams era bateador y, casi inmediatamente, Harry y él habían congeniado. El resto del equipo había tardado un poco más en aceptarle. Pero Neal enseguida le había demostrado su incondicional apoyo mientras los demás preferían esperar, con algo de escepticismo, a ver qué era capaz de hacer el héroe del mundo mágico. No había sido hasta casi un año después que habían iniciado una especie de relación, en la que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que no habría ataduras. La única condición que había puesto Harry, era la más absoluta discreción por parte de ambos sobre sus aventuras de cama. Tenía ya demasiadas malas experiencias con la prensa como para dejar que, una vez más, su vida íntima se airease en la portada de El Profeta o cualquier otro periódico. Y Neal fue inmediatamente consciente de que cualquier palabra fuera de lugar por su parte, acabaría con una relación de la que él esperaba obtener algún día algo más, y en la que Harry todavía no daba su brazo a torcer. En el último año había intentado convencerle en más de una ocasión de que vivieran juntos, pero Harry se había negado. Ee la forma más gentil posible, eso sí, pero aduciendo que no se sentía preparado para afrontar ese nuevo rumbo en su relación. Seguía necesitando su libertad a toda costa. Y a pesar de sentirse cómodo y a gusto en compañía de Neal, se le hacía muy cuesta arriba la idea de dejarse encadenar. No quería depender emocionalmente de nadie. Ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces en el pasado, y el resultado había acabado siendo siempre doloroso. Además, había recibido ofertas de otros equipos, y aunque de momento todavía no se había planteado aceptar ninguna, ello no significaba que no lo hiciera en un futuro. Prefería que, aparte de un contrato, nada más le atara a los Chudley Cannons. Y no es que se sintiera especialmente orgulloso por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Como quieras. -aceptó por fin el bateador sin poder ocultar su decepción.

- Te prometo que te recompensaré. -murmuró Harry con una sonrisa prometedora en sus labios antes de desaparecer.

Harry estuvo dando vueltas en la cama hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Malfoy había traído a su memoria demasiados recuerdos enterrados con sumo esfuerzo durante aquellos últimos años. Y cada vez que lograba dormirse, despertaba al poco rato envuelto en sudor, su corazón palpitando acelerado. Pesadillas que hacía tiempo había logrado desterrar tras muchas noches de poción para dormir sin sueños. Tantas, que le habían creado una adicción que todavía había sido más difícil de abandonar. Sólo había logrado superarla con el apoyo del medimago que era su preparador físico. Y gracias a otra poción que eliminaba los efectos residuales de la anterior (puro placebo, cosa que el mediago jamás confesaría) y a un agotador programa de entrenamiento físico que dejaba a Harry tan devastado, que antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada ya estaba dormido. Ahora gracias al maldito Malfoy el insomnio había vuelto. Se levantó por fin a las seis de la mañana, harto de probar todas las posturas sin lograr conciliar un verdadero sueño reparador. Así que decidió darse una buena ducha y después preparó algunos sándwichs y café, que vertió en un termo. Pensaba dejar a Malfoy donde estaba hasta que decidiera qué hacer con él. Era evidente que nadie bajaba nunca a ese sótano. Pero matarle de hambre no entraba dentro de sus planes. Cuando se apareció en el sótano del estadio todavía no había decidido cómo afrontar el problema. Ni tan siquiera sabía por qué había decidido "crearse" ese problema. Hubiera sido mucho más sencillo entregarle y punto. Que se encargara el Ministerio de averiguar si Malfoy era o no un mortífago y el asesino que todos buscaban. Tal vez la razón fura que sabía de sobras que no iban a tener ningún tipo de consideración con él. Primero le mandarían a Azkaban y luego preguntarían. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Malfoy mereciera la oportunidad de poder defenderse antes de encontrarse como su padre, delante de un dementor dispuesto a expresarle su incondicional amor con un beso. No pudo evitar que un ligero escalofrío le sobreviniera al recordar la mano del ex Slytherin. Era evidente que hacía bastante tiempo que no había podido sostener una varita con ella. Por lo tanto no podía ser responsable de las últimas muertes que se le achacaban. Malfoy tenía que darle muchas respuestas antes de que pudiera decidir, por fin, qué hacer con él. Suspiró antes de dejar con cansancio en el suelo la bolsa en la que había transportado el desayuno y alzar la lona. Malfoy seguía acurrucado entre los dos asientos desvencijados, atado de pies y manos tal como le había dejado la noche anterior.

- Despierta Malfoy. -dijo mientras agitaba su varita y pies y manos quedaban libres- Te he traído el desayuno.

Sin embargo, el rubio no se movió. Harry frunció el ceño, preparado para cualquier argucia que el ex Slytherin hubiera tramado.

- ¡Arriba Malfoy! -insistió- No me hagas perder la paciencia.

Draco no hizo el menor movimiento. Varita en mano Harry se acercó a él y le observó con más atención. La casi imperceptible respiración del rubio le obligó a buscar su pulso, que encontró latiendo débil bajo su piel.

- ¿Malfoy? -probó una vez más, aunque ahora ya estaba bastante seguro de que el ex Slytherin no fingía- ¡Maldita sea!

Harry se frotó los ojos con desesperación. Una mala noche asociada a la palabra Malfoy no eran la mejor manera de empezar el fin de semana. También en mala hora había decidido no entregar al condenado ex Slytherin. Deslizó una mano por su pelo, nervioso, sin saber exactamente que decisión tomar. Evidentemente no podía llevarle al hospital mágico. Dudaba de que tan siquiera le dejaran atravesar la entrada. Iría directamente a la enfermería de Azkaban. Y ya sabía lo que ello significaba. Además, qué iba a decirles: _buscaba un juego de pelotas por el sótano y me lo encontré._ ¡Por favor! Tampoco podía dejarle allí. ¿O sí? Al fin y al cabo no le debía nada. Había amargado su existencia durante siete años. Su padre había hecho todo lo posible y más para entregarle a Voldemort. Sin embargo, su hijo no tenía la marca... Sacudió la cabeza, intentando colocar sus pensamientos en orden. Posó nuevamente la mirada sobre el cuerpo inmóvil y suspiró, odiándose por ser tan cretino. Seguramente era la falta de sueño... Convirtió su termo en un traslador, decidiendo que ya inventaría alguna excusa si alguien del Ministerio se descolgaba preguntando porque había conjurado un traslador no autorizado. Alzó sin dificultad a Malfoy, sorprendido de lo liviano de su peso y activó el traslador, apareciendo en su casa a los pocos segundos.

- Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto, Malfoy. -gruñó entre dientes mientras subía las escaleras en dirección al primer piso, cargando al inconsciente ex Slytherin- Estoy más que seguro.

El Profesor Snape estaba tranquilamente sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de su estudio, leyendo un tratado sobre pociones chinas, cuando oyó el particular ruido que indicaba que alguien estaba tratando de acceder a su chimenea a través de la red floo. No estaba para visitas. Había sido una semana dura para el Profesor. Lidiar con los estudiantes de primero ese año era más difícil que nunca. Tenía una buena colección de Longbottons, como solía llamarlos en honor a uno de sus ex alumnos más negados. Aquellos últimos tres días habían estallado más calderos de los que Snape era capaz de soportar. La insistencia en la conexión hizo que al final el Profesor de Pociones cerrara su libro de un manotazo y se levantara en dirección a la chimenea, dispuesto a maldecir sin compasión al imprudente que insistía en molestarle a tan temprana hora de la mañana. No obstante, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver la cabeza de Harry Potter aparecer entre las llamas esmeraldas. ¡Vaya! Hablando de ex alumnos negados...

- Señor Potter, ¿acaso no tiene reloj o para usted es un divertimento molestar a la gente a tan temprana hora de la mañana?

- Buenos días también para usted. -contestó Harry de mal talante- Necesito que me ayude.

Snape alzó las cejas con suficiencia.

- ¿El gran Harry Potter necesita de mi ayuda?

A todas luces Potter estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por morderse la lengua y Snape no acababa de entender por qué. El joven nunca había logrado reprimir el impulso de contestar a sus provocaciones.

- Necesito que venga a mi casa. Ahora. Y con la más absoluta discreción.

Snape parpadeó perplejo. O al insolente de Potter se le habían subido demasiado los humos a la cabeza o ya había olvidado con quien estaba hablando. Pero antes de que pudiera recriminar nada, Harry habló otra vez, en tono más nervioso.

- He dicho ¡AHORA!, Profesor. Dejo la red abierta. Dése prisa.

Cuando la cabeza de Potter hubo desaparecido, el cetrino rostro del Profesor de Pociones empezaba a alcanzar el punto de ebullición. ¡Maldito Potter! ¿Qué diablos se había creído? Entró en la chimenea sin otro objetivo que darle una buena lección de modales a su ex alumno. El joven le recibió al otro lado, visiblemente alterado y molesto.

- Potter, si cree que...

- ¡Cállese y escúcheme! -Snape lo hizo en seco. Más por la sorpresa que por seguir la orden- No sabía a quién acudir, -prosiguió Harry -y luego recordé que usted es su padrino.

En cuanto el cerebro de Snape procesó las palabras que Harry acababa de pronunciar, palideció, más bien amarilleó.

- ¿Dónde está? -preguntó aferrando el brazo de Harry, clavándole dolorosamente sus largos y delgados dedos.

- Necesito que me de su palabra de que no...

- ¡No sea estúpido Potter! -regañó Snape con aire amenazador- ¿Dónde?

- Arriba. -dijo al fin Harry, dirigiéndole una mirada resentida- Sígame.

- ¿Cómo le ha encontrado? -preguntó Snape mientras subía de cuatro en cuatro los escalones, con más agilidad de la que Harry hubiera esperado.

- Estaba escondido en el sótano del estadio.

Snape entró en la habitación como una exhalación en cuanto Harry abrió la puerta, y se dirigió a la cama donde Draco descansaba, con más aspecto de cadáver que de otra cosa. El Profesor de Pociones miró con preocupación el rostro de su ahijado. Su tez más pálida de lo habitual y las profundas y oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos. Estaba tan demacrado que daba pena verle. Desabotonó y abrió la sucia camisa y repasó con atención su torso. A parte de que podía contar todas y cada una de sus costillas, había varias heridas que no habían cicatrizado demasiado bien. Pero ya se ocuparía de eso más tarde.

- Ayúdeme. - pidió a Harry.

Mientras Snape le sostenía, Harry terminó de deslizar la camisa por los brazos de Draco y al tiempo que descubría su espalda no pudo evitar una exclamación de horror. Las inconfundibles marcas de latigazos la cubrían por completo. Las señales no eran recientes, pero estaban profundamente marcadas en la nívea piel. También había una herida en la parte baja de la espalda, infectada y que supuraba pus.

- Necesito volver a mi despacho por varias cosas. -informó Snape recostando a su ahijado con cuidado sobre la cama. -Mientras tanto, llene la bañera e intente deshacerse de toda la porquería que lleva encima.

- ¿Bromea? - preguntó Harry incrédulo.

- No señor Potter. No bromeo. Y dése prisa. Le necesito listo para cuando vuelva.

Harry contempló aturdido como el Profesor de Pociones abandonaba la habitación a toda prisa, dejándole con el problema. ¡Maldita la hora en que había bajado a buscar las condenadas pelotas, que maldita también la falta que le hacían! Dirigió una mirada derrotada hacia la cama y observó el maltratado cuerpo que descansaba inconsciente en ella, sin poder evitar que se le encogiera el estómago. Suspiró rendido a las consecuencias de su estúpida decisión y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para llenar la bañera. A los pocos minutos volvió a la habitación para cargar al rubio ex Slytherin y transportarlo al baño.

- Bueno Malfoy, -dijo entre dientes- vamos a ponerte en remojo.

Snape tardó en volver mucho menos de lo que él pensaba y en su fuero interno agradeció que fuera el padrino del joven quien manejara la situación a partir de aquel momento. Pese a todo, no tuvo inconveniente en ofrecer su silenciosa ayuda en todo el proceso posterior. Observó no sin cierta admiración la delicadeza con la que las ásperas manos de Snape se movían por el cuerpo de su ahijado, examinando y curando las diversas heridas que mostraba. El rostro del Profesor estaba contraído en una expresión de profundo disgusto y preocupación. No pronunció apenas una palabra mientras estuvo sumido en su tarea y sólo cuando abandonaron la habitación, su expresión parecía un poco más relajada. Bajaron en silencio y Harry le condujo hasta la sala de estar, por cuya chimenea Snape había accedido a la vivienda.

- ¿Quiere algo de beber? - preguntó intentando ser amable.

- ¿Tiene algo fuerte? -preguntó Snape a su vez, mientras se desplomaba en uno de los sillones.

- Me temo que lo más fuerte que puedo ofrecerle es cerveza de mantequilla. -se excusó como anfitrión.

Snape se encogió de hombros, lo cual Harry interpretó como un sí, y desapareció en dirección a la cocina para volver pocos segundos después con una cerveza en cada mano. Le tendió una a Snape y se sentó en el sillón que quedaba enfrente de su antiguo Profesor de Pociones.

- ¿Qué cree que ha pasado? -preguntó en un intentó de iniciar una conversación que Snape no parecía tener muchas ganas de estrenar.

- No lo sé, Potter. -dijo éste tras unos segundos- Pero créame que lo averiguaré.

Los ojos del hombre eran dos teas negras encendidas, brillando furiosas.

- ¿Ha visto su mano? -inquirió Harry, sin poder evitar otro ligero escalofrío ante el recuerdo de la misma.

- Cómo no verla, Potter. - contestó el otro con impaciencia.

- ¿Cree... -se detuvo, como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que iba a decir- ...cree que han sido los nuestros?

El Profesor de Pociones soltó una risa amarga.

- ¿Los nuestros? ¿Y quienes son los nuestros, Potter? -casi escupió.

- Me refiero al Ministerio o... a la Orden. -terminó Harry sin mucho convencimiento, casi arrepintiéndose ya de la pregunta.

El Profesor dio un buen trago a su cerveza antes de contestar.

- En el Ministerio sólo son una pandilla de imbéciles buenos para nada, que no han dejado de dar palos de ciego durante todo este tiempo. -dijo con desdén. Dio otro trago al botellín antes de continuar- Y yo mismo me he ocupado de seguir las pesquisas de la Orden para encontrar al Sr. Malfoy y evitar en lo posible un desenlace trágico, antes de haber podido convencer al Profesor Dumbledore de que mi ahijado no es como su padre.

Snape terminó su cerveza y dejó el envase encima de la mesilla con un fuerte golpe. Harry todavía daba vueltas a la suya, sin apenas haberla probado.

- No lleva la marca...

- ¡Por supuesto que no, Potter! -casi gritó Snape- Uno de los pocos momentos de lucidez de los que hizo gala Lucius.

Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

- Sinceramente Profesor, no entiendo nada de todo este asunto. Lo único que sé es que tengo a uno de los mortífagos más buscados en mi casa y no sé como lidiar con esta situación. -confesó, como si pudiera esperar algún tipo de comprensión por parte de su ex Profesor de Pociones.

- ¿Por qué lo trajo entonces? -preguntó Snape arrugando el entrecejo.

- ¿Y qué quería? ¿Qué lo dejara allí, medio muerto?

- Era la solución más fácil para usted. -respondió el Profesor escrutándolo con la mirada, preguntándose por primera vez lo que habría llevado a Harry Potter a acoger en su casa a su enemigo por antonomasia- O podía haberlo entregado.

- No dude de que ese fue mi primer pensamiento. -respondió Harry a la defensiva.

- ¿Entonces?

- Si lo que está intentando averiguar es si pienso hacerlo ahora, la respuesta es no. - respiró profundamente- ¿O acaso cree que le puedo dar al Ministerio alguna explicación razonable de por qué Draco Malfoy se encuentra ahora mismo ocupando una de las camas de esta casa? -razonó Harry exasperado.

- ¡Ah! -dijo Snape en tono sardónico- Por un momento temí que le guiara alguna intención más noble.

Harry tan sólo dejó escapar un bufido y miró a Snape con cara de asco.

- Bien, -dijo el Profesor levantándose -debo irme antes de que mi ausencia empiece a levantar sospechas.

En rostro de Harry asomó una expresión de pánico.

- ¿No pretenderá dejarlo aquí?

- ¿Dónde si no? - preguntó el Profesor sin inmutarse.

- Creí... ¡creí que se lo llevaría con usted!

- Señor Potter, -dijo el mago con calma- le agradará saber que su grado de estupidez sigue haciendo honor al concepto que siempre he tenido de usted. -Harry sintió que se encendía por dentro- Y ahora si es tan amable de poner los cinco sentidos, le daré las instrucciones de qué pociones, cuántas veces y a qué horas tiene que suministrárselas al Sr. Malfoy.

Los ojos de Harry despedían chispas. Andaba listo si pensaba que iba a convertirse en la niñera del maldito Slytherin.

- A partir del martes tengo entrenamiento. -dijo intentando dominar su tono de voz- No estaré en casa en todo el día. Y el sábado partido.

Snape le ignoró completamente, y en su lugar empezó a escribir las instrucciones en un pergamino que hizo aparecer, lo que todavía enervó más los ánimos de Harry.

- ¿Le apetece una buena gripe, Sr. Potter? -preguntó Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa cuando terminó, al tiempo que sacaba su varita.

Harry tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

- No se atreverá... Snape... ¡SNAPE! ... AAAACHIIIIS!!

- Volveré mañana. Cuídese el resfriado, Potter. -dijo mientras desaparecía por la chimenea, dejando a Harry luchando contra el siguiente estornudo.

El moreno se quedó mirando su chimenea, furioso. Al día siguiente no habría forma humana, muggle o mágica, de evitar que Snape se librara de la maldición que pensaba lanzarle en cuanto pusiera un pie en su salón.

Una hora después, su nariz estaba tan congestionada que su cabeza parecía que iba a despegar y abandonar el planeta. Había estado leyendo las instrucciones que le había dejado Snape y se alegró de reconocer la mayoría de pociones, aunque para ser sincero consigo mismo, ya no tenía ni pajolera idea de cómo se preparaban. Sonrió al pesar que sin duda todas ellas le habían ayudado a hacer perder la paciencia del poco paciente Profesor de Pociones... y puntos de su Casa. Suspiró. Todavía faltaban dos horas para que tuviera que estrenar sus recientemente adquirido oficio de enfermero, así que se tumbó en el sofá y tras dedicarse a compadecerse a sí mismo durante un rato, fue dando cabezaditas hasta que la alarma que había puesto en el reloj de cuco le hizo pegar un brinco.

Subió algo tambaleante las escaleras, intentando despejarse. Solo faltaría que se equivocara de poción. Snape era capaz de colgar su cabeza en su aula de Pociones como trofeo y aviso para estudiantes melindrosos. Penetró en la silenciosa habitación y comprobó que Malfoy permanecía en la misma postura en la que le habían dejado. Observó con atención los frascos milimétricamente alineados y pulcramente etiquetados que Snape había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche. Miró su lista y escogió el que correspondía. Vertió la medida en un vaso e incorporó a Malfoy para hacérsela beber.

- Vamos, Malfoy. Sólo es una poción. Asquerosa, estoy seguro. Pero ayudará a que te largues de aquí cuanto antes.

Antes de salir, no pudo evitar dirigir una última mirada sobre el joven que había amargado su existencia durante los años pasados en Hogwarts e intentó recordar si alguna vez había visto al Slytherin tan indefenso como en ese momento. Sacudió la cabeza. No, no iba a empezar a sentir compasión por un Malfoy a esas alturas de su vida. Y cerró la puerta.

_Continuará..._


	3. Un Paciente Algo Difícil

**CAPITULO III**  
**Un Paciente Algo Difícil**

Había tratado de mentalizarse. Había creído que podría con ello, pero a medida que la semana había ido avanzando, al igual que su gripe, también las cosas habían ido complicándose. El domingo había tenido el primer sobresalto cuando Neal se había presentado en su casa, dispuesto a cobrarse la recompensa prometida. Pensó que el galopante resfriado que arrastraba tras el hechizo de Snape, haría que el bateador comprendiera que no estaba ni con ánimos, ni de humor. Lo que no esperaba es que se empeñara en quedarse a cuidarle, y verse obligado echar mano de toda la persuasión que tenía y de la que no tenía, para lograr que el joven se marchara. Y aún así, no fue hasta bien entrada la tarde. Había tenido que correr a poner un hechizo en la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Malfoy, para que al otro no se le ocurriera entrar ni por equivocación, buscando excusas cada tres o cuatro horas para desaparecer y darle la correspondiente poción al ex Slytherin. Cuando a la mañana siguiente, lunes, contactó con su entrenador para explicarle que al día siguiente y seguramente el resto de semana no podría ir a entrenar por el fuerte trancazo que había pescado, tuvo que aguantar un buen rato de dura reprimenda sobre su negligencia y poco juicio.

- ¡Que os lo tengo dicho! Nada de excesos, nada de alcohol, moderación en las comidas, no trasnochar ¡Y NADA DE DORMIR CON EL CULO AL AIRE, POTTER, PORQUE DESPUÉS PASAN ESTAS COSAS!

Después vino otro buen rato de lamentaciones por parte del entrenador, porque no podría jugar el partido del sábado, hasta que media hora después, prometiendo y jurando por su vida que sería la última vez que se le ocurría engriparse, logró que Berton desapareciera por fin de la chimenea. Por la tarde tuvo que lidiar otra vez con Neal, aunque consiguió frenarle antes de que decidiera instalarse con él lo que durara su galopante resfriado. ¡La madre que parió a Snape! Y por la noche Malfoy, que hasta ese momento había permanecido calmado, sin apenas hacer notar su presencia, empezó a debatirse en un agitado estado de semiinconsciencia que mantuvo a Harry en vela toda la noche.

Le había despertado el hechizo avisador que había puesto en la habitación donde había acomodado al ex Slytherin. Malfoy tiritaba a pesar de la agradable temperatura que había en la habitación, en contraste con los largos mechones plateados pegados a su rostro por el sudor que lo bañaba. Murmuraba palabras incoherentes que no lograba entender, pero Harry estaba seguro de que en esos momentos Malfoy luchaba contra sus propios demonios. Y Harry sabía bastante de esa clase de demonios.

- Malfoy... -susurró- ...Malfoy, ¿puedes oírme? -el joven que yacía en la cama volvió a murmurar algo ininteligible- Malfoy, cálmate, sólo es una pesadilla.

_Sólo es una pesadilla_, murmuró para sí mismo, consciente de lo que aquellas palabras habían sido para él durante tantos años. _Sólo era una pesadilla, no pasa nada._ Cuantas veces habría pronunciado esa frase a lo largo de su vida. Cuantas veces había despertado gritando, llorando, nadando en miedo. _Sólo era una pesadilla, Ron. Vuelve a dormirte._ Hasta que había aprendido a insonorizar su cama con el bendito hechizo silenciador y había podido guardar para él y sólo para él las noches de angustia e insomnio, temeroso de dormir, asustado de caer en el sueño una vez más. Sabía exactamente cómo se estaba sintiendo Malfoy en esos momentos, fuera lo que fuera que le estuviera atormentando. Un extraño e impensable sentimiento de empatía le conectó con el rubio en ese instante. Contempló el rostro angustiado y vio una única e inesperada lágrima deslizarse silenciosa por su rostro. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que la frase "no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo" no era tan sólo una frase. Jamás le desearía a nadie que pasara por lo que él había tenido que pasar. Ni aunque esa persona fuera Draco Malfoy. Se dirigió al baño y empapó una toalla. Después volvió a la habitación y apartó con cuidado las hebras plateadas adheridas a la pálida piel y refrescó su rostro. Aquello pareció calmar a Malfoyh, ya que al cabo de unos minutos la respiración del rubio se estabilizó. Harry no podía evitar sentir cada vez más curiosidad por lo que había sucedido para llevar a su enemigo de la escuela a aquella situación. Aproximó a la cama uno de los sillones de la habitación, con la intención de quedarse durante un rato, hasta asegurarse de que la pequeña crisis había pasado. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que el sueño esa noche tampoco iba a aparecer. Pasó la noche en vela, perdido en sus recuerdos, guardando el sueño de su enemigo.

El martes por la mañana se arrastró escalera abajo en dirección a la cocina, con los ojos congestionados y la nariz enrojecida goteando como un grifo, rogando por tener un día sin sobresaltos. Creyó estarlo consiguiendo hasta que poco antes de la hora de comer, a Ron y a Hermione les dio por aparecer en su casa, con la excusa de que alguien del Ministerio había mencionado "de pasada" la activación de su traslador. Odiaba mentir a sus amigos, pero el fuerte gripazo sirvió de excusa para explicarles que no se había sentido con fuerzas para aparecer y había sido entonces cuando había decidido conjurar el traslador. Tuvo que poner toda la resistencia de la que fue capaz para evitar que su amiga le metiera en la cama a sudar y se empeñara en asaltar su cocina para preparar caldos y sopas. Al final, una mirada desesperada dirigida a Ron, hizo que el pelirrojo convenciera por fin a su mujer de que Harry era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo y que lo único que necesitaba una gripe era mucho líquido y reposo.

Esa noche Harry volvió a instalarse en el sillón de la habitación de invitados, después de tratar de que Malfoy no despertara a todo el vecindario con sus gritos. Al igual que la noche siguiente. Fue allí donde le encontró Snape, el jueves por la mañana. Harry le había dado acceso para aparecerse en su casa. Privilegio que aparte de Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione, nadie más tenia. Ni siquiera Neal. Entre otras cosas porque era una de las normas de seguridad que el dichoso Ministerio y Dumbledore le obligaban a guardar. Todavía quedaban mortífagos que con gusto le lanzarían un Avada Kedavra.

- Potter, ... Potter...

Harry sintió como le zarandeaban suavemente. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado para encontrarse con la mirada siempre recalcitrante de Snape.

- Creí que era mañana cuando no tenía clase. -murmuró todavía medio dormido, restregándose los ojos.

- Le dije el jueves, Potter. Hoy es jueves.

Harry se desperezó, algo entumecido.

- Ha estado teniendo pesadillas. -informó.

- ¿Le ha dado todas las pociones?

- Se las he dado.

- ¿A sus correspondiente horas?

Harry se dio cuenta de cómo Snape le miraba de reojo al tiempo que examinaba a su ahijado, como si dudara de su capacidad para llevar a cabo la tarea que le había encomendado.

- A sus horas. -respondió Harry tajante. Se levantó y se estiró nuevamente- Voy a preparar café.

- Tómese esto antes. -Snape rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y le tendió un pequeño frasco- El sábado podrá jugar.

Harry alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Por lo visto en algún lugar recóndito a Snape todavía le quedaba algo de conciencia.

- ¿Y él? -pregunto.

- No se preocupe. Le he dicho al Profesor Dumbledore que pienso pasar el fin de semana en Londres. Si no le importa me quedaré aquí.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro mirando al techo, como reclamando la presencia de algún ente divino.

- ¡Como si estuviera en su casa!

Y desapareció en dirección a la cocina, sin poder ver una sonrisa complacida a sus espaldas. Un leve movimiento llamó la atención de Snape sobre su ahijado.

- ¿Draco?

Los párpados de Malfoy se entreabrieron con dificultad. Contrariamente a la sensación que le acompañaba al despertar desde hacia tanto tiempo, Draco se sentía cómodo, confortable. Nada de duro suelo bajo su espalda. Trató de enfocar la vista para distinguir la figura que se inclinaba sobre él. Durante unos segundos el recuerdo de Potter apuntándole con su varita rasgó su mente, todavía ofuscada. En esos escasos segundos, un sin número de posibilidades galoparon por su pensamiento, a cual más desoladora. Sin embargo, al tiempo que su consciencia empezaba a aflorar, llegó a la conclusión de que, de estar en Azkaban, no estaría acostado sobre algo tan mullido. Intentó moverse, pero parecía que su cuerpo se había convertido en piedra y tan sólo fue capaz de ladear un poco la cabeza. Trató de abrir nuevamente los ojos, para averiguar quien estaba junto a él. Poco a poco su visión se fue aclarando hasta mostrar de forma diáfana el rostro preocupado y ansioso de Severus Snape.

- P...adrino - acertó a decir con voz ronca.

Los brazos del severo Profesor de Pociones le envolvieron y él se aferró a su túnica con la única mano que podía hacerlo.

- Padrino... -su voz se convirtió en un sollozo.

El esquelético cuerpo entre los brazos de Snape se convulsionaba en un llanto doloroso y amargo. No se conformaría tan sólo con lanzar una maldición al culpable del estado de su ahijado, se dijo. Iba a hacerle pagar muy caras las lágrimas que ahora se derramaban sobre su túnica. El patético estado en el que se encontraba. El dolor que reflejaron sus ojos en cuanto se abrieron. El sufrimiento del que hablaba su cuerpo.

- Shsssss, tranquilo Draco. Lo resolveremos.

Por primera vez en tres años, Draco Malfoy supo que estaba a salvo.

Dos horas después, cuando Snape entró en la cocina encontró a Harry con la cabeza sobre la mesa, dormido, asiendo todavía la taza de café, ya frío, en su mano. El joven tenía un aspecto lastimoso. Snape se permitió el lujo de sonreír, a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Desde el principio había sabido que Potter protestaría y patalearía, pero su nobleza Gryffindor jamás le permitiría dejar a su ahijado tirado. ¿A quién si no a él se le ocurriría llevarse a uno de los mortífagos más buscados en esos momentos a su propia casa? Sólo esperaba que ello no le trajera malas consecuencias. Suspiró. Tal vez debería prepararle también un reconstituyente si no quería que el sábado se cayera de su escoba durante el partido, de puro cansancio.

- Potter, deje de gandulear y despierte de una vez. -susurró en su oído.

Harry abrió los ojos sobresaltado y al incorporarse la taza fue a parar al suelo, haciéndose añicos y dejando las baldosas perdidas de café.

- ¡Por Merlín, Potter! ¡Sigue usted siendo una calamidad!

Harry balbuceó algo ininteligible, pero por su expresión era fácil comprender que se estaba acordando de toda la familia de Snape.

- Debo volver a la escuela. -le informó mientras observaba cómo su ex alumno limpiaba el estropicio- Por cierto, el Sr. Malfoy ha despertado.

Harry se volvió con rapidez hacia el Profesor, con una mirada interrogante.

- ¿Ha podido aclarar algo? -preguntó.

Snape negó con la cabeza.

- No mucho. -dijo- Me temo que el Sr. Malfoy no tiene demasiadas ganas de hablar todavía. -alzó las cejas en señal de advertencia -Hasta que yo vuelva el sábado, procuren no matarse.

Harry sonrió con desdén y le dio la espalda al Profesor para servirse otra taza de café. Después, se entretuvo preparando una comida ligera para su "invitado", que debía estar hasta las orejas de poción fortalecedora y supuso que su estómago estaría clamando ya por algo más sólido.

Una hora después, cuando entró en la habitación de invitados, comprobó que Snape había corrido las cortinas y ahora el sol inundaba el cuarto. Draco estaba incorporado sobre un montón de cojines. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió en cuanto oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y volvió la cabeza hacia él. ¡Dios! ¡Qué se había hecho del Malfoy que él conocía! Los ojos hundidos y apagados, enmarcados en aquellas profundas ojeras que le daban un aspecto débil y enfermizo, tan alejado de la altanería innata en su persona. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso. La última vez que habían hablado no había sido en términos demasiado agradables, con sus varitas apuntando hacia sus respectivas gargantas. Además, una incomoda sensación de remordimiento le había estado rondando desde que lo había encontrado inconsciente el sábado por la mañana.

- ¿Qué tal, Malfoy? ¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó en el tono más amable del que fue capaz.

Los plateados irises de Draco estaban tan oscurecidos que parecía que hubieran cambiado de color.

- He estado mejor, Potter. -la voz sonaba arrastrada, pero no era producto de su habitual petulancia si no más bien de un profundo agotamiento.

- ¿Tienes hambre? -depositó la bandeja sobre sus rodillas- Snape recomendó algo ligero para empezar -señaló el tazón- Caldo con tropezones.

- Ya veo que te has matado. -ironizó el rubio.

Harry iba a contestar a la impertinencia, pero después se lo pensó mejor y acabó por decir:

- Los muggles tienen bastante traza en esto de las comidas preparadas, ¿lo sabias?

Draco frunció levemente el ceño ante la palabra muggle, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Tomó con su mano izquierda la cuchara y empezó a comer. Su mano derecha no estaba a la vista, escondida bajo las sabanas.

- ¿Vas a quedarte mirando, Potter?

Harry resopló y se levantó del sillón donde había pasado las últimas tres noches. Era Malfoy después de todo.

- Volveré dentro de un rato.

Cuando regresó una hora después, el tazón estaba vacío y Draco dormitaba. Le zarandeó con cuidado.

- Malfoy...

Draco abrió los ojos y vio que Harry le tendía un vaso con un líquido azul.

- La poción de las 15.30. -anunció como si se tratara de la llegada de un tren a la estación. El rubio la tomó en silencio- Ahora boca abajo, por favor. -dijo tomando un pote de la mesilla de noche -Quítate la camisa del pijama.

Draco le dirigió una mirada huraña, pero empezó a luchar con los botones con su mano izquierda. Harry suponía que Draco era diestro. O al menos siempre le había visto empuñar la varita con esa mano.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -ofreció.

- ¿Te la he pedido? -contestó el rubio de forma cortante.

- Rebosando simpatía, como siempre -se mofó Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

Draco le dirigió una mirada desafiante y terminó con el último botón. Cuando por fin se tendió boca abajo, con su mano derecha convenientemente oculta bajo la almohada, Harry observo la mejoría que las marcas habían experimentado en tan poco tiempo. Snape seria un hijo de su madre la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no había duda de que, tratándose de pociones y ungüentos, sabía lo que se traía entre manos. Extendió con suavidad la pomada por cada una de las señales que atravesaban la espalda de Draco y por la herida, que ya había cicatrizado.

- Apenas quedarán señales. -le informó. Notó un leve encogimiento de hombros. Y tras un ligero titubeo, la pregunta salió de sus labios -¿Quién te hizo esto, Malfoy?

- No es de tu incumbencia, Potter. - respondió él en tono áspero.

- Estas en mi casa, Malfoy. Creo que no es pedir demasiado que contestes una sencilla pregunta. -le recriminó en tono molesto.

- ¿Acaso te pedí yo que me trajeras?

Harry apretó las mandíbulas y cerró el bote bruscamente. Bien, si en algún momento había sentido algo de compasión por el Slytherin, acababa de esfumarse en ese mismo instante. Dejó el pequeño bote sobre la mesilla de noche con un golpe seco y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. No volvió hasta última hora de la tarde, con la cena. Dejó la bandeja encima de la cama, al lado de Draco, sintiendo la atenta mirada del rubio siguiéndole hasta la mesilla de noche, donde escogió otro de los frascos allí alineados y vertió cierta cantidad del mismo en un vaso que había tomado de la bandeja. Después volvió a depositarlo en ella. En ningún momento habló, o dirigió la mirada hacia la figura inmóvil en la cama que, sin embargo, le observaba con atención. Harry desapareció por la puerta tan silenciosamente como había entrado.

Draco miró la bandeja con un leve sentimiento de culpabilidad, que rápidamente reprimió. No estaba dispuesto a compartir con Potter recuerdos que ni tan sólo había mencionado todavía a su padrino. Memorias de hechos que ni él mismo estaba muy seguro de querer recordar. Seguía asustado, en un estado de constante sobresalto. Aunque por supuesto jamás lo demostraría. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable. Pero, gracias a Merlín, el control que tenía sobre sí mismo seguía siendo tan férreo como siempre. La tenaz voluntad que le había ayudado a sobrevivir durante aquellos tres años, que le había salvado la vida hasta ese momento. Aunque era consciente de que había faltado poco... muy poco. Estaba cansado de huir. De tener que estar vigilando constantemente a sus espaldas. Dos veces había caído en sus manos y dos veces había logrado escapar. Estaba seguro de que alguna divinidad mágica velaba por él en alguna parte. Con todo, sabía que su suerte podía acabarse en cualquier momento. De hecho, la tarde que Potter le encontró, tuvo la casi absoluta seguridad de que aquel momento había llegado. Todavía seguía sorprendiéndose de que no le hubiera entregado. Por lo que le había contado su padrino, por lo visto hasta tenía que estarle agradecido. Pero tener que agradecer algo al ex Gryffindor era más de lo que su sangre Malfoy podía tolerar. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás con un profundo suspiro y permaneció mirando al techo durante unos minutos, intentando apartar de su cabeza el molesto pensamiento de que en realidad estaba vivo gracias a Potter, mal que le pesara. Dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia la bandeja que reposaba a su lado y entonces se dio cuenta. ¡El maldito Potter había cortado la carne en pedacitos! ¿Acaso creía que no podía valerse por sí mismo? Furioso, golpeó la bandeja que salió despedida de la cama y fue a estrellarse contra el suelo, junto con su impotencia y su desesperación. No conocía mejor manera de desahogar su dolor y protegerlo de miradas ajenas, que parapetarlo tras un muro de indiferencia y de desprecio. Dirigir su rabia y su ira contra el ex Gryffindor era una buena terapia para desalojar de su pecho la presión del sufrimiento que le ahogaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, junto con el miedo y la tristeza y un intenso sentimiento de soledad. Tres días antes, cuando había abierto los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Severus Snape, no hubiera podido describir la sensación de profundo alivio que sintió y se agarró a él como a una tabla de salvación. Pero no entendía por qué le obligaba a permanecer allí. Tal vez su padrino sólo estaba esperando a que recuperara las fuerzas suficientes para ser capaz de levantarse, y entonces podría perder de una vez de vista al estúpido de Potter.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, la bandeja ya no estaba en el suelo con todo el estropicio de la noche anterior, si no otra vez en la cama, a su lado, con el desayuno. Potter siguió sin hablarle durante todo el día y él no hizo el menor esfuerzo por disculparse o iniciar ninguna conversación. Potter entró y salió de la habitación muchas más veces que el día anterior, como si en realidad deseara provocarle y obligarle a abrir la boca, aunque tan sólo fuera para soltar algún desatino. Pero ese era un juego que él sabía jugar mucho mejor. Lo había practicado con gran destreza en Hogwarts Así que le desesperó ignorándole, le impacientó entreteniéndose con los botones del pijama cuando tuvo que curar las marcas de su espalda y le sulfuró cuando recogió la bandeja de la comida y encontró el pescado que Potter había desmenuzado con paciencia, apartando todas las espinas, intacto en el plato. Su rostro fue todo un poema, y Draco tuvo que dominar las ganas de sonreír ante la tan prevista reacción. Sin embargo, Potter también se tomó la revancha: esa noche no hubo cena.

Cuando el sábado por la mañana Draco oyó el sonido de la puerta, no esperaba que fuera precisamente su padrino quien entrara.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Snape mientras le examinaba.

- Mejor. -aseguró él.

- ¿Crees que podrás darte una ducha y vestirte?

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso todo el mundo pensaba que era una especie de minusválido, incapaz de valerse por sí mismo?

- Potter me ha prestado algo de ropa antes de irse esta mañana. -dijo Snape, señalando el sillón donde la había depositado.

Draco observó con ojo crítico las prendas depositadas encima de la cama. Asintió con la cabeza.

- Estaré abajo, en la cocina.

- No tardaré.

Draco se obligó a arrastrar su cuerpo fuera de la cama y se levantó algo tambaleante. Pero el chorro de agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo le confortó y prolongó la agradable sensación más tiempo del que habitualmente utilizaba en esa tarea. Cuando ducharse había sido algo diario en su vida. Una vez vestido, aunque la ropa fuera del desafortunado gusto de Potter, se sintió bien. Salió de la habitación y observó con atención todos los detalles de la casa mientras bajaba la escalera y buscaba la cocina. Aunque saltaba a la vista que era una casa muggle, tenía que reconocer que el ex Gryffindor había logrado convertirla en un lugar agradable. Entró en la cocina donde Snape le esperaba con semblante serio y Draco supo que esta vez tendría que afrontar "la conversación".

- Bien Draco, creo que ya es hora de que hablemos.

Snape enfrentó los ojos de su ahijado, que se oscurecieron ante la perspectiva de desenterrar recuerdos amargos. No pudo dejar de pensar que el joven se parecía cada día más a Lucius. Su tez pálida; su figura alta y lánguida, de constitución delgada y brusca; su mirada dura, fría donde las hubiera; su porte, su sonrisa perdonavidas. Incluso el largo pelo rubio ahora atado en una coleta. Sin lugar a dudas era un Malfoy de los pies a la cabeza. Lucius se había encargado de que quedara poco de Narcisa en él. Sólo que, gracias a Merlín, y también a los esfuerzos que él mismo había puesto en ello, la cabeza de Draco había permanecido alejada de ciertas ideas radicales, o al menos no había sucumbido totalmente a ellas. Las mismas que habían sido la perdición de su padre.

- ¿Vas a contarme de una vez cómo has llegado a esta situación, Draco?

El joven suspiró y cruzó las piernas con elegancia. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, como si quisiera poner en orden sus pensamientos, mientras entrelazaba sus manos en un gesto no exento de cierta sofisticación. Por fin habló.

- Fue dos días después de que el Señor Oscuro cayera. -empezó- Padre vino a casa. Estaba herido y madre le escondió en una de las habitaciones inmarcables, ya sabes. -Snape asintió - Dijo que no teníamos nada que temer. Que estábamos a salvo. Que el Ministerio no podría hacer nada contra nosotros, ya que yo no tenía la marca y que había puesto los bienes de la familia a nombre de mi madre y mío, que saldríamos adelante. Su intención era desaparecer en cuanto se recuperara, porque estaba seguro que no tardarían en hacer un registro de la casa. Le juró a mi madre que se había desecho de todo aquello que pudiera, digamos, incriminar nuestro nombre con actividades oscuras. Por lo que no encontrarían nada. Esperaría en alguna de nuestras propiedades en el extranjero a que las cosas se calmaran y más adelante, cuando ya no hubiera peligro yo debía reunirme con él.

- ¿Te dijo para qué?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

─ En realidad no hubo tiempo. -respondió en tono amargo.

_Draco se había dormido por fin, después de dar vueltas en la cama, nervioso por la presencia de su padre en la casa. Ahora que el Señor Oscuro había muerto, sabía que la persecución sería implacable contra los que una vez habían sido sus más leales servidores. Y su padre había sido uno de los más allegados. Él no se sentía tan optimista con respecto a la posible reacción del Ministerio contra su familia. Caer sobre la fortuna Malfoy era una tentación demasiado fuerte para poder ser ignorada y su padre no podía estar pasándola por alto con tanta facilidad. Tal vez sólo intentaba tranquilizar a su madre..._

_No haría ni veinte minutos que por fin el sueño le había vencido, cuando de pronto las sábanas fueron removidas con violencia, despertándole sobresaltado. Unas manos poderosas le sacaron de la cama, arrastrándole por la habitación en contra de sus vanos intentos por resistirse. No podía verlos, pero al menos eran dos hombres. Cuando salieron a la luz del pasillo, confirmo que eran solo dos, pero demasiado fornidos para que un muchacho de diecisiete años pudiera hacer nada contra ellos sin su varita. Los escalones golpearon dolorosamente en sus rodillas y piernas mientras tiraban de él escaleras abajo. A pesar de lo desesperado de la situación, lo que más aturdía a Draco en ese momento era que los dos energúmenos que tan _delicadamente_ le conducían hacia las mazmorras de su propia mansión eran dos mortífagos; o al menos iban ataviados con túnicas negras y máscaras blancas. Cuando llegaron al húmedo sótano, Draco comprobó que estaba más concurrido de lo que esperaba. Le empujaron dentro de la segunda mazmorra de las cinco que se alineaban a lo largo del oscuro pasillo, donde fue recibido por tres figuras más, con los rostros parapetados tras sus máscaras. Su madre se encontraba retenida contra la pared por otro de ellos._

─ _¡Quítale las manos de encima! -gritó haciendo un intento de dirigirse hacia ella, pero los dos que le habían bajado hasta allí se lo impidieron. Es más, uno de ellos le dobló de un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándole sin aire y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Una mano firme le levantó, zarandeándolo hasta lograr mantenerle en pie._

─ _Bien Draco, la pregunta será sencilla. -dijo la voz bajo la máscara_-_ ¿Dónde está tu padre?_

_Draco conocía esa voz._

─ _No lo sé. -dijo, orgulloso de que la suya saliera más firme de lo que esperaba._

─ _Harías bien en hacer memoria, Draco. No nos iremos sin una respuesta._

_Podía haber torturado a Narcisa, pero aparte de que la mujer ofrecería mucha más resistencia, no en vano era una Black, estaba seguro de que conseguiría la presencia de Lucius Malfoy mucho más rápido si era a su hijo quien ocupaba ese lugar._

─ _No puedo tener memoria de lo que desconozco. -le respondió el muchacho, desafiándole con la mirada._

─ _Digno hijo de su padre. -el hombre soltó una carcajada profunda, acorde con su voz, al tiempo que hacia un gesto con la mano._

_¡Rodolphus!, ¡era Rodolphus Lestrange!, fue el sorprendido pensamiento de Draco mientras era despojado de la camisa de su pijama y conducido con firmeza hasta el centro de la mazmorra, donde le encadenaron a los grilletes que colgaban del techo. Dirigió la vista hacia el mortífago que apretaba su varita contra la garganta de su madre y sintió que su estómago se revolvía. Pero si su tío Rodolphus era capaz de tratarle de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, no tenía que extrañarle que su madre fuera amenazada por su propia hermana Bellatrix. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Narcisa durante unos segundos. El rostro de ella estaba impasible, pero sus ojos expresaban todo el temor que sentía por él. Draco intentó tranquilizarla con su mirada, decirle que estaba dispuesto a afrontar con entereza lo que viniera, como Malfoy que era._

─ _¿Alguna vez tu padre te ha dado unos azotes, Draco? -murmuró una voz junto a su oído. ¿McNair?_

_Draco había subestimado hasta ese momento el poder de un látigo en manos de alguien que sabía cómo manejarlo. El cuero cortó la piel desnuda y el joven apenas reprimió un grito, aterrorizado por el conocimiento de aquel dolor impensado, lacerante y cruel. No le dio tiempo a prepararse para el segundo latigazo cuando ya había caído sobre él, con más fuerza que el primero. Cuando llegó el tercero supo que gritaría. El dolor era tan fuerte que si lo retenía dentro de sí, su corazón iba a estallar. El quinto latigazo se lo arrancó de la garganta. Los golpes secos y metódicos se clavaban profundos en su carne, abriéndola, obligándole a gritar una y otra vez. Y no quería, no quería hacerlo..._

─ _Me estaba preguntando cuanto tardarías en aparecer._

_La voz de Rodolphus tenía un matiz de satisfacción, baja y profunda, cuando llegó a Draco enturbiada por las oleadas de su propio dolor. Pero supo que su padre estaba allí._

─ _Suelta ese látigo, McNair._

_La voz de Lucius Malfoy sonó imperiosa, más fría de lo que jamás se había oído. Sus ojos, dos témpanos de hielo clavados en la ensangrentada espalda de su hijo; su varita, apuntando amenazante a su cuñado. Éste hizo un gesto y McNair bajó el brazo._

─ _Hagámoslo fácil, Lucius. Dinos donde está y terminemos con esto. Fingiremos que nada ha ocurrido y cerraremos el círculo otra vez._

_Lucius seguía con la vista fija en su hijo y en el miserable que había osado tocarle. Las palabras de Rodolphus se deslizaron por sus oídos, prestándoles la atención justa. Su mente maquinaba la manera de liberar a Draco y matar al desgraciado de McNair, autor material del sufrimiento de su heredero. _

─ _Suelta a mi hijo, McNair. -el hombre del látigo en la mano pareció dudar._

─ _¡Quieto McNair! -ordenó Rodolphus. Después se volvió hacia Lucius- Tendrás a tu hijo cuando nosotros tengamos lo que hemos venido a buscar. -hizo una pequeña pausa, sin perder de vista la mano con la que Lucius sostenía su varita- Nadie esperaba que el maldito Potter acabara con nuestro Señor. -dijo con calma- Siempre dimos por sentado que no era rival para ÉL. Pero lo hizo. Así que ahora es necesario establecer un nuevo orden antes de que los nuestros se desperdiguen o sean masacrados por los aurores. Debemos restablecer el poder._

─ _¿Y crees que puedes hacerlo tú, Rodolphus? -preguntó Lucius con sarcasmo._

─ _Lo único que sé, es que nadie ha dicho que tengas que ser tú quien lo haga, querido Lucius._

_Draco no podía ver a su padre, porque le habían encadenado de espaldas a la puerta de entrada. Pero por el tono de su voz sabía que de un momento a otro volarían maleficios por toda la mazmorra. Y no iba a ser un juego de niños. No cuando eran los siete miembros de la cúpula del Señor Oscuro, tal como los siete pecados capitales, los que estaban allí congregados. Y seis contra uno no era un equilibrio demasiado recomendable. A pesar de que no sabía si podría sostenerse en pie, lo único que deseaba era poder soltarse y alcanzar la varita que dos días antes había escondido bajo el pantalón, de la que no se separaba ni para dormir, sujeta a su pantorrilla izquierda, y poder ayudar a su padre. Y que le dejara al maldito McNair a él. Le mostraría por dónde estaba dispuesto a meterle el látigo a ese hijo de su madre._

_La fría mente de Lucius seguía trabajando. Si Rodolphus había pensado en algún momento que no se atrevería a hacer nada porque tenía a su hijo colgando en medio de la mazmorra, estaba muy equivocado. Miró a su esposa unos segundos, los suficientes para darse cuenta de que la punta de su varita asomaba ya por el puño de encaje de la manga de su elegante vestido. Unos segundos que fueron suficientes para que ella también entendiera que iban a jugarse el todo por el todo para logra sacar a su hijo de allí, y proteger al mismo tiempo su futuro. Dirigió un imperceptible gesto de asentimiento a su marido. Lucius apenas esbozó una sonrisa. Narcisa había sido su constante apoyo durante todos aquellos años. La esposa perfecta. Tal vez no siempre de acuerdo con sus decisiones, en especial en las que se referían a Draco. Había sido ella quien le había convencido de preservar a su hijo de su sometimiento al Señor Oscuro, evitando con hábiles excusas que fuera marcado cuando fue requerido poco antes de terminar la escuela. Ella había trazado el plan que llevaría a su retoño lejos de la influencia de Voldemort, impidiendo que éste pudiera reclamarlo. Poseía ambición y una mente clara y despierta que había encaminado a Lucius en más de una ocasión en la dirección correcta. Podía ser tan dura y fría como la situación lo requiriera. Y era más hábil con la varita de lo que jamás había dejado sospechar a nadie que no fuera su marido. Y ahora su prioridad, la de ambos, era preservar la vida de su hijo._

_Los grilletes de Draco se abrieron de repente y Rodolphus vio como el muchacho caía sin ni siquiera tener tiempo a ampararse con las manos para no golpearse contra el duro suelo. Un pequeño contratiempo. Tal vez Lucius había podido liberar a su hijo, pero no podría con seis mortífagos contra él. Bueno, cinco, ya que Narcisa había logrado deshacerse de su hermana y también tenía una varita en la mano. Ni por un momento le preocupó ver a su propia mujer en el suelo. Tenía muy clara cual era su prioridad. El matrimonio Malfoy estaba en ese momento escudado tras la entrada de la mazmorra, lanzando maleficios a diestro y siniestro. Esquivó hábilmente el rayo que venía hacia él y buscó con la mirada al único Malfoy que quedaba de momento a su merced, dispuesto a utilizarlo como escudo contra sus padres. _

_Draco se arrastraba intentando alcanzar la pared para lograr ponerse en pie y llegar junto a Lucius y Narcisa, sosteniendo convulsivamente la varita que ya tenía en su mano. No oyó la voz de su madre gritándole que no se levantara, que permaneciera en el suelo donde estaba más seguro de momento. No pudo ver sus ojos asustados cuando él no lo hizo, jadeando por el esfuerzo de erguirse cuando el lacerante dolor de su espalda le decía que ni lo intentara, desesperado por reunirse con los suyos. Dio unos pasos, vacilante, agarrándose a las frías piedras sin darse cuenta de que Dolohov estaba a sus espaldas._

─ _¡Draco! ¡Hijo!_

_Esta vez si oyó la voz desesperada de su madre, pero tarde. Sintió las manos del hombre voltearle con violencia y clavar su espalda contra la pared, desgarrando sus heridas abiertas._

─ _Pequeño bastardo..._

_Por unos momentos perdió el mundo de vista, sumido en un dolor intenso y penetrante._

─ _No le sueltes, Dolohov - oyó que ordenaba la voz de su tío - Mantenle ahí._

_Fue consciente de la varita en su mano, mientras luchaba por no desvanecerse. Podía hacerlo. Sabía cómo. Conocía las palabras. Si alguna vez se había preguntado si sería capaz, ese era el mejor momento para comprobarlo._

─ _¡Avada Kedavra! _

_Tal vez su voz no sonara demasiado fuerte, pero contenía la rabia y el odio necesarios. El mortífago cayó al suelo sin vida. Y él se deslizó dolorosamente pared abajo hasta caer sentado sobre la fría losa. Los momentos siguientes estaban confusos en su memoria. Vio aturdido la luz que se dirigía directamente hacia él. Las fuerzas le habían abandonado. Ya no era ni capaz de alzar el brazo e intentar un conjuro protector, de todas formas inútil pensó, porque sabía que clase de maleficio era el que estaba a punto de alcanzarle. Cerró los ojos, fatigado, esperando el final. Al segundo siguiente alguien le empujaba y unos brazos conocidos le sostenían._

─ _Madre..._

_Narcisa le ayudaba a levantarse y lograban llegar hasta la entrada de la mazmorra, protegidos por Lucius. Ahora tan sólo Rodolphus y McNair estaban en pie._

─ _¡Llévatelo! -ordenó Lucius sin apartar los ojos de sus ahora dos únicos contrincantes. _

_Sin embargo, no le pasó desapercibido que el cuerpo de su cuñada Bellatrix empezaba a moverse._ Lucius _jamás había sentido tanta furia como en el momento en que vio a su hijo colgado de los grilletes y a McNair con el látigo en la mano, destrozando su espalda. Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de matar a alguien como en esos momentos de aniquilar a cuantos se encontraban en SU mazmorra. Y JAMAS iba a entregarles lo que habían venido a buscar. Estaba a buen recaudo desde el momento en que el Señor Oscuro se lo había entregado. En él y sólo en él había confiado. Y ahora que su Señor ya no estaba, lo consideraba el pago a tantos años de fiel servicio. Su futuro. La herencia más valiosa que iba a dejar a su hijo. Más que su fortuna o su posición. Poder. Sólo esperaba que su esposa lograra ponerle a salvo. Si él no sobrevivía, Narcisa tenía las instrucciones necesarias para seguir adelante y preparar el futuro de Draco._

_Mientras tanto, Narcisa conducía a su hijo a la misma habitación donde hasta poco antes había permanecido escondido su padre y le ayudaba a acostarse en la cama, boca abajo. No pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera al contemplar las sangrantes heridas de su espalda. Pero como buena Black retuvo las lagrimas de rabia que amenazaban con inundar sus ojos y se limitó a besar a Draco con todo el amor que una madre es capaz de dar a su hijo. Acarició su frente bañada en sudor y apartó los mechones planteados pegados a su rostro para poder contemplar sus facciones, ahora relajadas, sumidas en la inconsciencia._

─ _Volveré cariño. -murmuró acariciando su mejilla- Ahora tu padre me necesita. _

_Antes de irse, Narcusa se había quitado una cadena que llevaba con un pequeño colgante y se la había puesto a Draco al cuello, junto a su último beso. Draco ya no volvió a verla con vida. Al igual que a su padre._

─ Ya sabes el final. -dijo Draco con la voz entrecortada- Tía Bella mató a mi madre. Y cuando los aurores del Ministerio irrumpieron en la mansión, McNair y mis tíos lograron escapar, pero atraparon a mi padre.

Snape guardó silencio, mientras veía las lágrimas deslizarse por el rostro de su ahijado. Todavía quedaba parte de la historia por conocer, pero no creyó que en esos momentos Draco estuviera en condiciones de continuar. Miró la mano maltrecha que descansaba en el regazo de su ahijado y el Profesor de Pociones sintió unas ganas inmensas de maldecir al desgraciado que le había causado tanto dolor. Intuía que sería difícil hablar de esa parte y decidió que era mejor dejarlo para otro momento, cuando Draco se viera con fuerzas para hacerlo.

_Continuará... _


	4. Dos Bajo El Mismo Techo

**CAPITULO IV  
Dos Bajo el Mismo Techo  
**

Harry voló con tanta rabia aquella mañana durante el último entrenamiento antes del partido, que en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de hacer caer a alguno de sus propios compañeros de la escoba.

─ ¿Puede saberse que te pasa? -preguntó Neal, que había sido el último afectado y había tenido que esquivar a Harry y a una bludger al mismo tiempo.

─ ¡Buena finta Adams! -gritó Berton desde su posición- Y tú, Potter, ¡te recuerdo que este es tu equipo, no los malditos Bloody Canine de esta tarde! ¿Me has oído Potter? ¡HAZ EL FAVOR DE BAJAR!

Harry obedeció de mala gana y aterrizó sobre el césped del campo. Berton lo hizo segundos después.

─ ¿Qué has estado tomando, Potter? -preguntó preocupado por tanta hiperactividad- Espero que ninguna de esas pociones antigripales que contienen hechizos prohibidos por la Federación de Quidditch.

Harry titubeó y Berton le miró con inquietud al percibir la expresión, de pronto asustada, de su jugador.

─ No me jodas, Potter. ¡No me jodas!

En ese momento Harry cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía que le había dado Snape para reponerle de la gripe en un solo día. Esperaba que el cabrón de su ex Profesor no hubiera sido capaz de prepararle algo prohibido para un jugador de Quidditch. Aunque viniendo de Snape... Sería mejor que Matt le revisara en cuanto terminara el entrenamiento.

─ No, señor. -contestó procurando aparentar una seguridad que no sentía.

─ Bien, vuelve arriba pero contrólate o me obligarás a sustituirte esta tarde.

Harry dio una fuerte patada y se elevó otra vez antes de que Berton siguiera con su discurso. Sabía que no le sustituiría. Y él tenía todavía demasiada adrenalina que descargar. Demasiada furia contenida por culpa del maldito Malfoy. Lo sentía por los pobres Canine, pero alguien tenía que pagar su mal humor.

Sin embargo, los Bloody Canine no era conocidos precisamente por sus buenos modales en el campo y el juego fue algo más que rudo. Después de varios encontronazos con el buscador del equipo contrario, la habilidad de Harry hizo que atrapara la snitch cuando el partido estaba prácticamente igualado y ayudó a acabar el partido con más golpes, moretones y alguna que otra ceja partida de toda la temporada. A pesar de todo, no evitó que el mal perder de su homónimo del otro equipo acabara clavándole el palo de su escoba entre las costillas, con una maniobra rápida y hábil, justo en el momento en que Harry alzaba sonriente su brazo mostrando la snitch al público. El golpe fue tan seco e inesperado, que le hizo perder el equilibrio y por poco es él quien acaba cayéndose de su propia escoba. Dos de sus compañeros tuvieron que asistirle para descender y ayudarle a tomar tierra, para seguidamente llevarle al vestuario. Aquel acto de mal fe por parte del buscador del los Bloody Canine no hizo más que desatar una verdadera batalla campal en el aire, en un ir y venir de escobas tratando de dar al contrario con lo que fuera, mango o cola. Los más peligrosos eran los bateadores, blandiendo amenazadoramente sus bates, tratando de alcanzar cabezas en lugar de bludgers. El árbitro se veía impotente para dominar la situación y acabó por descender y convertirse en un mero espectador desde el césped, tras casi perder la cabeza entre dos bateadores furiosos. Los entrenadores de los dos equipos se estaban desgañitando gritando a sus jugadores, intentando imponer calma, para acabar después de unos minutos chillándose el uno al otro. Al final, los jugadores de ambos equipos fueron descendiendo, sólo para continuar sobre el césped lo que habían dejado a medias en el aire. Por fin, la intervención de los guardas del estadio logró acabar con la encarnizada riña y escoltar a los jugadores hasta sus respectivos vestuarios, donde se quedaron montando guardia, para impedir que empezarán allí otra vez con la pelea.

Mientras el medimago examinaba a Harry, Berton paseaba arriba y abajo con impaciencia, de bastante mal humor. A pesar de haber ganado, estaba por ver la decisión que tomaría ahora el árbitro tras la inoportuna pelea. También él había tenido cuatro palabritas con el entrenador contrario.

─ Matt, dime que podrá jugar la semana que viene -gruñó- Los Flying Broomsticks nos están pisando los talones en la clasificación. Y después de lo de hoy...

El medimago prosiguió con su examen sin hacerle mucho caso. Llevaban años juntos y sabía que cuando Berton tenía ese humor de perros era preferible ignorarle.

─ Le ha roto una costilla y fisurado otra. -informó con tranquilidad- Nada que no podamos arreglar en un par de horas, ¿verdad Harry?

El joven solo gruñó.

─ Bien, es todo lo que quería saber. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que poner una denuncia ante el comité de competición.

Y Berton desapareció de la enfermería todavía hecho una furia.

─ ¡Me encanta su preocupación! -bufó Harry- Aghhh, ¡eso dolió Matt!

─ No seas quejica. -le amonestó el medimago con una sonrisa- Ni que fuera la primera costilla que te rompen.

─ Y seguramente no será la última. Pero es esta la que ahora me duele. -protestó él.

─ Me alegra saber que estás dispuesto a asegurar mi trabajo, muchacho. Con un par más como tú y no tendría que preocuparme de mi jubilación.

En ese momento una cabeza de pelo castaño y rizado, con el labio partido y un pómulo algo maltrecho, hizo su aparición por la puerta de la enfermería.

─ ¿Se ha ido? -preguntó Neal en evidente referencia a Berton antes de decidirese a entrar.

Matt sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara. Se había estado preguntando cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en aparecer. Se suponía que era la única persona que sabía que aquellos dos eran pareja. Y si no hubiera sido porque Harry una vez había tenido un "pequeño" problema con una parte bastante intima de su anatomía, que amenazaba con impedirle poder volar en su escoba para el partido que tendría lugar al día siguiente, probablemente tampoco se hubiera enterado. Después, sólo había tenido que ver la cara de culpabilidad de Neal a la mañana siguiente cada vez que miraba a Harry, cuando creía que no era observado, para deducir quien había sido el causante.

─ ¿Cómo está el paciente? -preguntó dándole un cariñoso beso.

─ Neal, aquí no. -le reprochó Harry, algo huraño.

─ Sólo está Matt... -los grandes ojos castaños le dirigieron una mirada herida. Harry la ignoró.

─ No está de buen humor. -le advirtió el medimago alzando una ceja.

─ Lo sé. Esta mañana por poco tira a medio equipo de su escoba, ¿verdad cariño?

Harry dejó escapar un bufido, del que inmediatamente se arrepintió.

- ¡Aggghhh!

Matt suspiró con paciencia.

- Neal, ¿por qué no esperas fuera? -sugirió- De lo contrario voy a tener que amarrar a mi paciente a la camilla para lograr que se esté quieto.

- Bien, no tardes. -esta vez Neal se conformó con acariciar la enmarañada cabellera.

- ¡Dos horas Neal, voy a tardar dos horas! -bramó Harry tratando de incorporarse otra vez- ¡Me han roto dos costillas! ¿Lo sabias?

- No exageres, sólo una. -le corrigió el medimago.

Matt le empujó ya sin muchas contemplaciones sobre la camilla, ignorando su quejido, mientras hacia gesto al otro para que se largara de una vez.

- ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

- ¡Nada!

- Pues te noto algo alterado, muchacho.

Nuevo bufido y nuevo gemido.

- Te agradecería que no te movieras. No haces más que dificultar mi trabajo.

- ¡Pues lo siento!

- Más lo vas a sentir si decido soldar esta costilla al estilo muggle. -amenazó.

La perspectiva pareció surtir efecto y calmar a Harry, que por fin se quedó quieto en la camilla, dejando a Matt trabajar con tranquilidad. Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que el medimago lo rompió.

- Ese chico te quiere, Harry.

Matt notó que su paciente se removía otra vez, inquieto y una expresión molesta aparecía nuevamente en su rostro.

- Pero nunca te he visto demostrarle tu cariño con la misma intensidad que él te lo demuestra a ti.

- Cada uno es como es. -fue la lacónica respuesta.

El medimago soltó otro suspiro.

- ¿Por qué sigues escondiéndote?

- ¡Yo no me escondo! -protestó Harry, airado- ¡Aughhh!

- Sí, lo haces. Sigues haciéndolo, muchacho. Lo haces desde el momento que no eres capaz de mostrar abiertamente vuestra relación.

- ¿Y poner a Neal en el punto de mira de todo posible desgraciado que sigue guardándomela porque maté a su Señor? No, gracias. -refunfuñó Harry.

- Entonces, ¿simplemente le estás protegiendo.

- Eso es. -afirmó el joven con convencimiento.

- No digo que no. -continuó Matt- Sé que lo haces y lo entiendo. Lo que no acabo de comprender es lo que he visto antes.

Harry frunció el ceño, algo desconcertado.

- Me refiero al beso. -aclaró Matt- ¿Por qué te ha molestado? Estabais solos. Nadie podía veros, a parte de mí, claro. Pero a estas alturas no creo ser un impedimento.

Podía notar las barreras que levantaba el joven mago tendido en la camilla, incluso con él, cuando intentaba ahondar demasiado.

- Me he pasado la vida perdiendo a la gente que se ha acercado demasiado a mí, Matt. Lo sabes.

- Ya no estamos en guerra, Harry. El Señor Oscuro ya no está. Tú te encargaste de ello.

A Harry no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Era cierto que Matt le conocía. Demasiado para su gusto. Y en ese momento sus costillas estaban en sus manos. ¡Cómo para llevarle la contraria!

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar todo eso atrás? -prosiguió el medimago- Han pasado tres largos años.

- Ya lo he hecho. -contestó Harry con una mueca de asco después de tragar la poción.

- No, crees que lo has hecho. Pero no es así. Tu relación con Neal no hace más que demostrarlo. Y créeme, vas a herir a ese muchacho si no cambias de actitud. -por fin la costilla estaba en su sitio- Date una oportunidad Harry. Y si Neal no es lo que estas buscando, déjale antes de que le hagas daño.

- Llevamos casi dos años juntos. Supongo que lo es. -razonó el joven.

- ¿Supones? -el medimago bufó con disgusto- Creo que deberías replantearte seriamente algunas cosas, Harry. Muy seriamente.

Sabía que Matt tenía razón. No le había prestado demasiada atención a Neal desde que Malfoy había aparecido otra vez en su vida. Y no pudo evitar que le remordiera la conciencia. Le pondría solución esa misma noche. Con Malfoy o sin Malfoy.

o.o.O.o.o

Después de su conversación con Severus, Draco estaba nervioso. Visto que parecía que no iba a dejar de dar vueltas en la cama esa noche, resolvió bajar a la cocina y beber un vaso de leche, si lograba encontrarla, con la esperanza de serenarse y poder dormir. Salió silenciosamente de la habitación y al cruzar por delante de la habitación de Potter, creyó oír un murmullo de voces. La puerta estaba entreabierta así que, tras dudar unos instantes, decidió echar un discreto vistazo. Aunque la habitación estaba en penumbra, las cortinas abiertas dejaban entrar los pálidos rayos de luna que permitían distinguir claramente las dos figuras que se movían sensualmente sobre la cama. Después de superar la sorpresa inicial, descubrió que no podía dejar de mirar, casi hipnotizado, la voluptuosa evolución de los dos cuerpos que se daban placer mutuamente. El joven de pelo castaño y rizado, recorría con sus labios el cuerpo que jadeaba bajo el suyo, arrancando pequeños gemidos que entrecortaban las palabras que salían roncas de los labios de Potter. Un pequeño grito ahogado escapó de su boca cuando el castaño alcanzó su miembro y lo introdujo lenta y sinuosamente en su boca. Draco vio a Potter arquearse y empujar con desespero, mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre los espesos rizos del otro joven. Sin embargo, cuando el bateador abandonó algo bruscamente aquellas placenteras caricias y se situó sobre él, estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo al tiempo que le incitaba a abrirse, el quejido que arrancó de Potter no fue precisamente de placer.

- ¡Dios Neal, mis costillas! -se quejó abandonando el murmullo que hasta entonces había sido su voz.

- Lo siento, lo había olvidado. -se disculpó su compañero, apartándose ágilmente de un pequeño salto- Lo siento, cariño.

Durante unos minutos sólo se oyó la respiración irregular de Potter y el ruidito de los besos que su compañero repartía por su pecho para hacerse perdonar. Al final Harry sonrió y tomó el rostro de Neal entre sus manos. Bordeó sus labios con los suyos, al principio apenas rozándolos, para después morderlos levemente, estirando con suavidad, soltándolos lentamente después. El beso que siguió se inició sin prisas, dulcemente, saboreando los otros labios plenamente, para después profundizarse poco a poco, mientras su mano se escurría despacio entre las rizadas hebras de pelo de su compañero.

- Tendrás que ponerte abajo. -susurró.

Draco había tenido que apoyarse en la pared tras la visión de lo que le pareció el beso más erótico que jamás hubiera contemplado, mientras una punzante necesidad hacía acto de presencia en su entrepierna. Pero cuando Potter se irguió lentamente hasta situarse entre las piernas de su compañero y Draco pudo contemplar aquel cuerpo en todo su esplendor, tuvo que tragar saliva con fuerza para reprimir cualquier sonido que fuera a salir de su garganta. El maldito ex Gryffindor siempre vestía tan holgado, que era imposible adivinar lo que escondía debajo de túnicas y amplias camisetas. Regresó a su habitación. En ese momento más que un vaso de leche lo que necesitaba era una ducha fría.

A la mañana siguiente encontró a Potter en la cocina desayunando con Snape. Pero no había rastro de su amigo. Tuvo la impresión de que los dos hombres habían estado hablando. Sobre él. Draco frunció el ceño ante este pensamiento, pero aceptó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza la taza de café que Potter le ofreció. Le observó cuando éste se volvió de espaldas, pareciéndole todavía increíble que el Potter de esa mañana fuera el mismo de la pasada noche.

- El Sr. Potter y yo hemos estado hablando, Draco.

El Slytherin alzó una ceja en señal de alarma, pero la mirada de su padrino le tranquilizó. Por lo visto no se lo había contado todo.

- Está dispuesto a acogerte en su casa con ciertas condiciones.

El rubio volvió a alzar la ceja, esta vez en dirección a Harry y éste se limitó a sonreírle con aire algo fastidiado. Parecía que la idea tampoco le entusiasmaba demasiado.

- Partiendo de la base de que nunca habéis sido precisamente amigos y de que es algo imposible de imaginar que tú puedas esconderte en su casa, hemos considerado que a nadie se le ocurriría buscarte aquí. Al menos hasta que encuentre un sitio más seguro para ti.

- ¿Y por qué razón San Potter tendría que sentirse tan generoso? -preguntó en tono irónico.

Harry iba a contestar, por su expresión no de muy buen talante, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Snape se adelantó.

- Te agradeceré Draco que dejes las ironías para mejor momento. -le advirtió en un tono que dejaba poco margen a la réplica.

Snape suspiró. Iba a ser difícil. Ya le había costado lo suyo convencer al ex león. Sabía que Potter y Malfoy bajo un mismo techo eran como una bomba de relojería que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Pero no había otro remedio. Así que dirigió una mirada severa a su ahijado y prosiguió.

- Tendrás que inhibir algo de tu magia, Draco. -la boca del rubio volvió a abrirse para protestar pero la mirada de su padrino le detuvo- Eres un mago poderoso y no conviene que seas localizado fácilmente a través de tu magia. A parte de ponerte en peligro a ti mismo, pondrías en peligro al Sr. Potter. Los mismos que van detrás de ti, probablemente estarían encantado de poner sus manos sobre él.

Draco tan sólo apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada.

- Hay otro punto que tampoco admite discusión y es el cambio de tu aspecto.

- ¿Mi aspecto? - preguntó Draco alarmado.

- Todo el mundo te conoce, Malfoy. -intervino Harry- No podrías asomar la nariz por la puerta sin que alguien te señalara.

- Me temo que el Sr. Potter tiene razón. -afirmó Snape- Elígelo tú mismo, pero procura que no tenga nada que ver con tu imagen actual.

Draco dejó escapar un bufido de disgusto. Sabía que tenían razón, pero renunciar a su imagen... ¿Qué le quedaba aparte de su imagen? Por muy deteriorada que se encontrara en esos momentos.

- Está bien. - accedió - ¿Algo más?

- Te mantendrás tranquilo y quieto hasta que logre averiguar algo más sobre todo este asunto. -Draco clavó unos airados ojos grises en su padrino- Supongo que tardará un tiempo, ya que no es algo que pueda hacerse si no con suma discreción. Así que tendrás paciencia y no intentarás ninguna locura.

El joven asintió con cara de cordero que llevan al matadero.

- Mis condiciones son muy sencillas. - habló entonces Harry

Draco le miró con resentimiento, con la sensación de que lo peor estaba todavía por venir.

- Habrás notado que tengo mi vida perfectamente encaminada y después de todo lo que me ha costado lograrlo, no pienso dejar que nadie me la estropee. Ni siquiera tú. - clavó con saña los ojos en su enemigo- No quiero que te inmiscuyas en mi vida, no quiero oír tus comentarios sarcásticos sobre cualquier aspecto de la misma o tener que aguantar tu desprecio porque pienses que algo en ella no está a tu altura. Yo no me meteré en tus cosas y tú no lo harás en las mías ¿queda claro?

Draco asintió con desgana.

- Sin embargo, ya que vamos a compartir techo, creo que será justo compartir también todo lo que eso implica -Harry hizo una breve pausa, sintiendo la furia de los ojos de Draco sobre él- Te habrás dado cuenta de que aquí no hay sirvientes, criados, elfos domésticos ni nada que se le parezca. Así que vas a tener que aprender algunas cosas Malfoy. Y espero por tu bien que aprendas rápido, porque no voy a tener mucha paciencia.

- ¿Acaso la estrella de los Chudley Cannons no está bien pagada, Potter? -preguntó Draco con desdén.

- Más de lo que necesito, si tengo que serte sincero Malfoy. Pero me gusta mi intimidad.

- Además, ahora mismo aparte de los que estamos aquí, no conviene que nadie fisgonee en esta casa. -intervino Snape.

- ¿Incluye eso a las visitas nocturnas? -preguntó Draco con malicia.

Harry le dirigió una mirada glacial. Un tenso silencio se apoderó de la cocina tras esas palabras y Snape creyó llegado el momento de despedirse y dejarles solos para que pudiera empezar la difícil adaptación de vivir el uno junto al otro sin maldecirse.

- Les haré saber cualquier cosa que averigüe. -dijo antes de desaparecer.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en la cocina en silencio, mirándose sin demasiada simpatía.

- Bien. -dijo por fin Harry- Tengo planes para hoy. La nevera está llena, así que tú mismo.

Potter también desapareció por la puerta de la cocina y Draco se quedó sentado mirado fijamente el electrodoméstico muggle que Harry había señalado y que debía ser la tal nevera. Se levantó y se acercó al aparato sin mucho convencimiento. Si era muggle, no podía ser bueno. Abrió la puerta y no pudo menos que soltar una exclamación de disgusto ante la visión de su contenido. ¡Todo estaba crudo!

o.o.O.o.o

La semana pasó lenta y bastante hambrienta para Draco. Harry apenas se dejaba ver, paraba poco en casa y cuando regresaba la mayoría de las noches se iba directamente a su habitación, agotado por los entrenamientos y por Neal. Pero no se le habían escapado los restos de los desesperados intentos de Draco por hacer algo con la comida, así que supuso que lo único decente que el rubio ingería durante todo el día era el desayuno que él dejaba preparado todas las mañanas antes de irse. Dedujo que el orgullo de Draco superaba todavía su hambre, pero a pesar de todo decidió concederle una pequeña ayuda. El lunes siguiente, junto a su desayuno, Draco encontró un libro con una pequeña nota. "Cocina para Principiantes" -anunciaba la portada. Y la nota - "Malfoy, esto es como hacer pociones. Sólo hay que combinar los ingredientes de la forma adecuada". Draco empezó a hojearlo, al principio sin mucho interés y sí una buena dosis de menosprecio. Para su sorpresa, al poco rato se encontraba sumergido en la lectura de cómo empanar un filete de pollo o cómo elaborar una salsa mayonesa. Potter había logrado picar su amor propio. Aquel libro era una clara insinuación a su incapacidad para hacer algo que hasta el maldito Gryffindor, negado en pociones, podía hacer. No iba a dejar que Potter se saliera con la suya.

A partir de ese momento Harry supuso que el arrogante Malfoy se las debía estar apañando bastante bien, porque dejó de encontrar carne calcinada o restos de algo que ya no se sabía lo que había podido ser. El domingo por la mañana el dueño de la casa se levantó tarde. Había tenido una noche intensa en el apartamento de Neal y regresó de madrugada. Parecía que las cosas volvían a marchar bastante bien entre él y su pareja y estaba dispuesto a que siguieran así. Cuando entró en la cocina encontró el desayuno preparado y a Malfoy muy atareado, rodeado de cazuelas, sartenes y de un pollo destripado frente a él.

- Buenos días. -saludó mirándole con curiosidad.

- Buenos días, Potter -contestó Malfoy sin volverse.

Harry se sirvió un café y observó con atención la traza que el rubio se daba troceando verduras, a pesar de que cortaba con la mano izquierda. Percibió la incomodidad del joven al ser observado y decidió sentarse. Se había dado perfecta cuenta de que Malfoy siempre trataba de esconder la mano lisiada, como si le avergonzara.

- ¿Has pensado ya en tu nuevo aspecto? -preguntó mientras untaba su tostada- Algún día tendrás que salir de aquí.

- Estoy en ello. - contestó el rubio sin mucho entusiasmo- ¿Vas a quedarte a comer?

- Hoy no pienso salir. -aunque en ningún momento Malfoy había dejado de darle la espalda, al parecer muy atareado en lo que hacía, Harry pensó que aquella era la conversación más civilizada que recordaba haber tenido jamás con el ex Slytherin- Así que dejaré que me utilices de conejillo de indias. -añadió con sorna.

Entonces Draco volvió el rostro y le miró con expresión retadora.

- No subestimes jamás a un Malfoy, Potter.

Harry tan solo sonrió con escepticismo. Que las tostadas no estuvieran quemadas, no significaba que tanto ajetreo por parte del rubio acabara en algo comestible.

Draco no volvió a verle hasta la hora de comer, cuando Harry se sentó a la mesa con aire resignado. Sin embargo, tras la primera cucharada de la crema de verduras, Draco sonrió con satisfacción ante la expresión sorprendida de Potter, que engulló su plato sin una queja y después dio buena cuenta del pollo, sin dejar de dirigirle miradas de soslayada incredulidad. Cuando terminaron de comer Draco se levantó de la mesa con una amplia sonrisa.

- Yo he cocinado, Potter. Así que tú recoges.

Y diciendo esto salió de la cocina dejando a Harry digiriendo la comida junto al hecho de que fuera Draco Malfoy quien la había cocinado.

Cuando terminó con el último cacharro, se dirigió al salón para continuar con la limpieza del juego de pelotas que por fin había encontrado. Draco estaba allí, sentado cómodamente en un sillón, con la varita en su mano izquierda y haciendo levitar precisamente una de las quaffles que tenía a medio restaurar.

- ¿Podrías entretenerte jugando con otra cosa, Malfoy?

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y la quaffle cayó al suelo.

- ¡Ten cuidado, imbécil! Es muy antigua.

Durante un rato no se dirigieron la palabra. Draco estaba ahora entretenido en hacer volar libros que siempre acababan pasando bajo las narices de Harry y éste intentaba concentrarse en seguir reparando la pelota y no prestarle atención.

- ¿No quedamos en que ibas a inhibir tu magia? -preguntó al fin, harto, después del último libro que había golpeado "sin querer" su nariz.

- Necesito practicar, Potter. Además, esto no requiere un gran despliegue de magia.

- Pero está acabando con mi paciencia. - gruñó amenazador.

- ¿De veras? - Draco le dirigió una mirada divertida.

Harry dejó la quaffle encima de la mesa y le miró con un brillo poco tranquilizador en sus ojos.

- Así que quieres practicar, ¿eh Malfoy?

- Me temo que no soy tan hábil con mi mano izquierda. -dijo con voz afectada.

- Pero sí lo suficiente como para tocarme las narices. -replicó el moreno levantándose.

- Si lo quieres expresar así...

- Levanta Malfoy. Si práctica es lo que quieres, eso es lo que vas a tener.

Draco siguió a Harry con curiosidad. Bajaron hasta el sótano de la casa. Harry apartó algunos trastos de mala manera hasta dejar el suficiente espacio para un duelo.

- Bien Malfoy, te voy a conceder el honor de que practiques conmigo. -Draco no pudo decir en qué momento la varita había aparecido en su mano- Intenta desarmarme.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

- ¡Protego! -Draco voló contra la pared del fondo- Un poco más de concentración, por favor. Si no esto va a ser muy aburrido.

Draco le dirigió una mirada fría mientras se levantaba y Harry sonrió burlón.

- ¡Rictusempra!

- ¡Protego! Malfoy, Malfoy, aunque sea con la izquierda, sé que puedes hacerlo algo mejor. Concéntrate por favor.

Durante los diez minutos siguientes, toda clase de hechizos salieron de la varita de Draco, sin que ninguno lograra alcanzar a Harry. El rubio acabó en el suelo o volando contra la pared en la mayoría de las ocasiones, sintiendo que su malhumor aumentaba por momentos.

- Creo que tenías razón. Necesitas practicar. -concluyó Harry con una sonrisa complacida.

Draco jadeaba sentado en el suelo, intentando recuperar su respiración, mientras Harry le miraba divertido, tan fresco como si no hubiera hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo. Para el asombro de Draco, se había limitado a mover imperceptiblemente su varita y mandarle en cada ocasión a besar el polvoriento suelo.

- Si tu maltrecho orgullo te lo permite, -continuó el moreno- podemos practicar cada tarde en este sótano. -sonrió nuevamente- Sólo hasta que logres hacer algo más... concluyente.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas con rabia. Tendría que tragarse su orgullo si quería lograr, como el maldito Gryffindor había expresado, algo más concluyente.

- De acuerdo. -dijo- Pero prepárate en cuanto lo consiga.

Harry soltó una carcajada, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Me gustará verlo, Malfoy. -dijo- Te aseguro que me gustará verlo.

Morder el polvo no era algo a lo que un Malfoy estuviera acostumbrado. Ni a lo que pudiera acostumbrarse fácilmente. Si con sencillos hechizos defensivos le había hecho volar por los aires sin esfuerzo, cuando empezó con los de ataque y Draco a intentar defenderse, acabó aplastado contra las cuatro paredes del sótano. Alternativamente. Empezaba a tener una ligera idea de por qué el Señor Oscuro había caído. Además, tenía la deprimente sensación de que el moreno no se estaba esforzando demasiado, de que los hechizos que le mandaban no contenían toda la potencia que en realidad Potter era capaz de convocar.

- Dime algo... Potter -jadeó levantándose del suelo por enésima vez- ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo con el Quidditch? -Harry enarcó una ceja- Quiero decir,... ¿cómo es que el Ministerio no te tiene en la elite de los malditos Aurores?

Harry esbozó una sonrisa, no exenta de cierta tristeza.

- Porque al contrario de otros, yo quiero olvidar Malfoy. Quiero una vida tranquila, sin sobresaltos. No quiero recordar. Aunque haya quien no pueda entenderlo.

Draco le miró en silencio, como si le estuviera evaluando y Harry se sintió incómodo.

- Suficiente por hoy. -dijo.

Y desapareció escaleras arriba. Draco se dirigió algo dolorido a su habitación y tomó una ducha. Parecía que había tocado un punto sensible. Había sido bastante evidente que a Potter no le gustaba recordar que había sido el salvador del mundo mágico. Y no acababa de entender el porqué. Otro en su lugar estaría aprovechándose de ello y no perdiendo el tiempo jugando al Quidditch. Eso estaba bien para el colegio. Aquella última semana había podido darse cuenta del poder que había en él. Estaba seguro de que Potter había estado inhibiendo más magia de la que él se vería obligado a inhibir jamás. Y por voluntad propia.

Cuando terminó lo encontró en la cocina, preparando la comida. Tenía una expresión taciturna, como si su mente estuviera perdida en pensamientos que no le causaran demasiada alegría. Volvió el rostro cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse y su expresión cambió.

- ¿Has logrado decidirte ya por el nuevo aspecto que deseas tener? - preguntó.

- ¿Por?

- Porque deberíamos acercarnos al centro comercial. Necesitamos llenar la nevera. Sería un buen momento para probarlo, ¿no crees

Draco se encogió de hombros. Ir a un lugar lleno de muggles no le entusiasmaba demasiado. Sin embargo, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en aquella casa. La perspectiva de pisar la calle le produjo una mezcla de excitación y temor al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Crees que estarás preparado después de comer? -preguntó Harry.

- Lo estaré.

- Bien. Nos iremos a las dos.

_Continuará..._


	5. Una Cena Complicada

**CAPITULO V**  
**Una Cena Complicada**

Harry esperaba a pie de escalera, mirando su reloj con impaciencia por tercera vez.

- ¡Malfoy! -gritó por fin exasperado- ¡Van a cerrar el centro comercial antes de que tú te decidas a bajar!

Al fin oyó el eco de una puerta al cerrarse y los pasos de Malfoy en la escalera. Resopló dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada.

- ¿Estas listo por fin? -preguntó mientras buscaba las llaves del coche en el mueble del vestíbulo.

- Listo.

Fue entonces cuando Harry volvió la cabeza y se quedó sin habla.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó el joven que le miraba con una expresión algo insegura en el rostro.

Llevaba su ahora negro pelo recogido en una corta coleta y un flequillo desordenado caía sobre unos hermosos ojos color miel. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el fino bigote que adornaba su labio superior y seguía hasta acabar en una deliciosa perilla que contorneaba perfectamente la afilada barbilla de su dueño.

- Tienes un aspecto... bohemio. -concluyó Harry agradablemente sorprendido.

- ¿Bohemio? -repitió Draco frunciendo el ceño- ¿Eso es algo malo? -preguntó no muy seguro de su significado- Puedo buscar otro...

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! -dijo Harry tomándole del brazo y tirando de él hacia la puerta- Vamos, no tenemos toda la tarde.

Recorrieron el centro comercial bajo la mirada atenta y curiosa de Draco. Harry le observaba por el rabillo del ojo, sin perderse ninguna de las reacciones del otrora rubio. Realmente Malfoy no sabía demasiado del mundo muggle, pero absorbía cuanta información Harry iba desgranando a cada una de sus preguntas. Le vio revisar con más entusiasmado del que deseaba demostrar en realidad, las estanterías del supermercado en busca de los ingredientes que, según él, necesitaba para su próximo experimento culinario. Disfrutó su cara de desconcierto cuando una señora le preguntó por la sección de encurtidos y su nada despreciable expresión de pasmo cuando una descarada joven le guiñó un ojo después de pellizcar disimuladamente su culo.

- ¿Todas las muggles son así? -preguntó Draco con un enojo no exento de cierta vanidad.

Harry estalló en carcajadas para disgusto del ex Slytherin, consiguiendo que no le dirigiera la palabra durante un buen rato. Sin embargo, no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que Draco dirigió a varias tiendas de ropa cuando se dirigían al coche para guardar la compra.

- Creo que deberíamos hacer algo para acabar de redondear tu imagen. -decidió Harry mientras cerraba el maletero después de descargar en él todas las bolsas.

Volvieron al centro comercial y se dirigieron a una de las tiendas de ropa masculina en la que Malfoy había perdido su mirada durante más tiempo. Draco, que había seguido a su anfitrión sin saber muy bien lo que éste pretendía, le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

- Adelante. -le animó Harry.

Y le empujó dentro de la tienda. Una hora después se estaba arrepintiendo enormemente de su generosidad.

- ¡Malfoy, por favor! ¿Tanto cuesta elegir un par de pantalones? -preguntó irritado.

- Supongo que para alguien que como tú no tiene ni idea de lo que es vestir, no.

El dependiente confirmó que estaba completamente de acuerdo con tal declaración con un rotundo movimiento de cabeza y una mirada algo despectiva a los desgastados vaqueros que Harry vestía. Pero éste no se dio por aludido y se limitó a cambiar de postura en la dura silla en la que llevaba casi una hora sentado. Cuando por fin salieron de la tienda, Malfoy llevaba una expresión complacida en su nuevo rostro. Bastante parecida a la que paseaba por Hogwarts cuando lograba meterle en algún apuro.

- Te lo devolveré, Potter. En cuanto todo esto se arregle. -aseguró Draco cuando cruzaban las puertas del centro comercial.

- Puedo permitírmelo, Malfoy. No es necesario.

- Yo no acepto limosnas de nadie, Potter.

Ahí estaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan desagradable? No supo si habían sido las palabras en sí mismas o el tono en que habían sido dichas, pero Harry se detuvo en medio del aparcamiento y soltó la bolsa que llevaba para encararse con el ahora moreno Malfoy.

- Creo que no estás en condiciones de decidir lo que aceptas y lo que no, Malfoy. -iba a añadir algo poco agradable pero en su lugar decidió tocarle un poco más la moral al orgulloso joven- Considéralo un regalo de tu mejor enemigo.

Sostuvieron durante unos momentos sus miradas, sopesando donde podía acabar aquella discusión, hasta que una señora con un carrito lleno a rebosar y dos niños de poca edad agarrados a ambos lados del mismo, les recordó muy amablemente que estaban entorpeciendo el paso. Harry recogió la bolsa con un gesto malhumorado y se dirigió al automóvil sin mirar si Malfoy le seguía. El portazo de la puerta del acompañante le indicó que sí lo había hecho. Llegaron a casa sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiera vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Una vez en el garaje y a salvo de miradas muggles, Harry levitó la mitad de la compra hasta la cocina y Malfoy la otra mitad. Fueron colocando las cosas en sus respectivos armarios, en silencio, sin mirarse. Hasta que el sonido de alguien que estaba intentando acceder a su chimenea hizo que Harry saliera de la cocina para atender la llamada.

- ¡Hola Harry! -la cabeza del pelirrojo Weasley apareció entre las llamas esmeralda.

- Hola Ron. -saludó intentando que su tono de voz fuera más amable de lo que en realidad se sentía- ¿Qué te cuentas?

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- Hermione quiere saber si has preparado postre o lo traemos nosotros. O el vino. Lo que tú prefieras. Dime algo porque de lo contrario no me va a dejar en paz.

Harry se quedó estático delante de la chimenea, mirando a su amigo fijamente, mientras sentía una ola de sudor frío invadir todo su cuerpo. ¡Dios Santo! Era jueves y principios de mes. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

- ¿Harry? ¿Me has oído? -oyó que preguntaba la voz de Ron.

- Er... una botella de vino estará bien, Ron.

- De acuerdo. Hemos quedado con Neal a las siete. -Harry tuvo un nuevo sobresalto- ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que le des acceso para aparecerse? -preguntó su amigo con algo de fastidio.

¡Por todos los santos! Ron, Hermione, Neal y Malfoy sentados a una misma mesa. No, imposible. Aquello no estaba pasando.

- Ron, trae dos. Dos botellas. O tres. No sé. Las que tú quieras

A lo mejor si se emborrachaba podría afrontar la noche con un poco más de ánimo.

- Bueno, estaremos aquí sobre las siete, ¿de acuerdo?

- Siete y media Ron, voy un poco retrasado. -casi gimió.

- Como tú digas, amigo. Hasta luego.

Y el pecoso rostro de Ron desapareció. Harry miró su reloj. La cinco. Tenía que darse prisa. Irrumpió en la cocina como una exhalación y se quedó mirando a Malfoy con cara de desesperación.

- Tenemos un problema. -Draco le dirigió una mirada fría- Hoy es el primer jueves de principios de mes.

Draco alzó una ceja y le contempló como si de pronto Harry hubiera perdido el juicio.

- Y mañana el primer viernes. -le informó en tono distante.

- Todos los jueves de principios de mes, celebramos una cena con Ron y Hermione -Draco frunció el ceño a la mención de los nombres de sus amigos- Unas veces en su casa y otras en la mía.

- ¿Y el problema es...?

- Que esta noche toca en la mía. Y que en poco más de dos horas los tendremos aquí. Con Neal.

Harry se pasó la mano nerviosamente por su ya alborotado pelo. Draco le miró sin decir nada. Neal... Debía ser el fogoso amigo de aquella noche. La situación se estaba poniendo interesante. Potter, evidentemente no se sentía muy cómodo ante la perspectiva de la cena. Pero él le echaría gustosamente una mano... al cuello, si la ocasión se presentaba.

- No te atolondres, Potter. Nadie va a reconocerme. -dijo en tono tranquilo.

- Verás Malfoy. Esa no es exactamente la cuestión. -respondió él intentando mantener la calma- ¿Cómo diablos voy a explicar tu presencia aquí?

- Si estas pensando en que me quede encerrado en mi habitación como un buen chico, olvídalo. -Draco sonrió feliz- No me perdería esto por nada del mundo.

- Lo suponía. -murmuró Harry con aire derrotado- Tendremos que inventar algo...

- Yo puedo preparar la cena. - se ofreció Draco con amabilidad sospechosa.

- Tu voz suena demasiado a Malfoy. -refunfuñó Harry sin hacer demasiado caso a sus palabras- Deberías hacer algo con ella.

- ¿Me hago el mudo?

- Eso sería maravilloso.

- Ni lo sueñes, Potter.

Harry volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo con un gesto de desesperación. Sabía que Malfoy estaba disfrutando de la situación.

- ¡Un momento! -dijo de pronto- ¿No es tu familia de ascendencia francesa, Malfoy?

- ¿Sí...?

- ¿Hablas francés?

- ¡Por supuesto! -contestó Draco ofendido.

- Pues desde este momento eres francés. Así que procura poner tu mejor acento.

Y dicho esto empezó a abrir armarios en busca de la fuente que usaba para asar. En el camino cayeron un par de sartenes y a punto estuvo de abrirse la cabeza con la puerta del armario que él mismo había dejado abierto. Draco le observó entretenido, disfrutando del estado de nervios en que el moreno parecía haber entrado. Tras verle esquivar por segunda vez la puerta del armario, decidió poner fin al atolondrado comportamiento del ex Gryffindor, antes de que acabara con la cabeza abierta y encima le culparan a él.

- Potter, YO prepararé la cena. -Harry le miró con cara de odio.

- Lo haremos los dos. -aceptó.

- Potter, -el tono no admitía réplica- SAL. DE. MI. COCINA.

Sin saber cómo, a pequeños empujones, Harry se encontró en el pasillo y con la puerta en las narices. ¿Su cocina?

- Cómo te atrevas a envenenar a alguien, ¡TE MATO MALFOY! -se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada con expresión estúpida. ¿Había dicho SU cocina?- Y Malfoy... coge la ropa que has dejado en el coche. ¡NO PIENSO DEVOLVERLA!

Y sintiéndose ya algo mejor, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al comedor a preparar la mesa.

A las siete y media la cena estaba lista, la mesa puesta, y ambos jóvenes arreglados. Malfoy se había puesto su ropa nueva, que incluía un guante negro sin dedos que ocultaba su mano, y practicaba un delicioso acento francés que Harry le hizo repetir una y otra vez hasta convencerse de que era realmente bueno. A las ocho treinta y cinco sus invitados aparecían en el salón. A las ocho y treinta y cinco y dos segundos Harry ya estaba deseando morirse después de ver la cara de Neal cuando posó sus ojos sobre el sonriente y atractivo joven de la coleta. Cuando le besó y el bateador le mordió el labio inferior con algo de saña, supo que tenía problemas.

- Espero que hayas traído vino suficiente, Ron. Porque... tenemos un invitado... inesperado. -explicó no sin cierto apuro.

Harry les obsequió con la mejor de sus sonrisas, hasta que su estómago dio un vuelco. ¡Por Merlin! Con tanto ajetreo y su tácito pacto de no dirigirse la palabra no había preparado ninguna coartada.

- Es... Philippe... -casi tartamudeó con el primer nombre francés que le vino a la cabeza, en recuerdo de un mago que había hecho no recordaba exactamente qué en las guerras contra los gigantes. Después de todo no siempre había dormido en las clases del Binns...

- Philippe Masson -le interrumpió Draco- Madame... -Draco hizo una pequeña reverencia y besó con delicadeza la mano de Hermione, de lo que ésta pareció encantada- Monsieur... -y estrechó la mano de Ron.

- Son Ron y Hermione Weasley. Y él es Neal.

Draco se volvió y estrechó la mano de Neal, que le miró con desconfianza.

- Enchanté monsieur.

- Lo mismo digo. -fue la escueta respuesta del bateador.

- ¿Pasamos al comedor? -dijo Harry empujando suavemente a Neal en esa dirección.

Draco ofreció el brazo a Hermione, para asombro de Harry, y ambos entraron en el comedor al parecer manteniendo una entretenida charla. Nadie había mencionado la mano enguantada, aunque todas las miradas se habían dirigido a ella en uno u otro momento.

- ¿De dónde le has sacado? -susurró Ron al oído de su amigo, sacándole de su estupor- Chico, creo que estás en problemas. Neal tiene cara de querer despedazarte.

- Lo sé. -gimió Harry.

Ron le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva. De todas formas, ¿desde cuando su amigo se había vuelto tan promiscuo? Habían llegado al comedor. Ron miró alucinado como el francés apartaba la silla para que Hermione se sentara y ella le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta.

- O a lo peor los problemas los tengo yo. -gruñó acudiendo a sentarse rápidamente al lado de su mujer.

- Y bien, señor...

- Philippe, por favor.

- ... Philippe -dijo Neal- ¿A qué te dedicas?

Draco le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa a Harry, que estaba sentado a su lado, con una muda pregunta en su mirada: _¿quién se supone que soy? _Harry le devolvió la sonrisa con otra muda respuesta: _Ya eres mayorcito, usa tu imaginación. _Y la sutil contestación:_ Tú eres quien tiene el problema, no yo._

- Philippe es... marchante de arte. -dijo Harry por fin.

Y le dirigió una sonrisa de "sal de esta si puedes", que Draco devolvió, aceptando el reto.

- Interesante profesión. -admiró Hermione salvando a Harry de dar más explicaciones- ¿Y que te ha traído a Londres?

- ¿Marchante? -interrumpió Neal.

- Compro y vendo obras de arte, entre otras cosas. -aclaró en tono condescendiente Draco.

Neal miró a Harry con interés.

- ¿Vas a comprar alguna obra de arte, Harry? ¿Una nueva afición que no me habías contado, cariño?

- Er... -Harry miró a Draco con aquella deliciosa sonrisa que no abandonaba sus labios esa noche _¿Qué voy a comprar?_ - ... en realidad...

- En realidad Harry no va a comprar, si no a vender. -dijo Draco poniendo un especial énfasis en todas las erres de la frase.

- ¿De veras? -preguntó el aludido, expresando más sorpresa de la que hubiera debido.

Draco deslizó una risa encantadora y acariciando con un gesto más que estudiado su perilla, se dirigió a Hermione, sentada a su otro lado, con un exagerado tono confidencial.

- Él todavía no lo sabe, pero lo hará. Por eso he viajado a Londres, para convencerle. -y dirigió una mirada insinuadora a Harry- Y puedo ser muy convincente.

Estaba equivocado, suspiró Ron con alivio, el que estaba en verdaderos problemas era Harry.

- ¿Y que vas a vender, Harry? -preguntó Neal, que estaba destrozando su tomate con el tenedor.

El aludido observó el pobre tomate con aversión, no muy seguro de si en ese momento Neal estaría pensando en Draco o en él. Después intentó recomponer una expresión determinada, como si el tono empleado por el bateador no le afectara. Estaba a punto de responder cuando Draco se le adelantó.

- Su snitch del 64. -respondió, cortando elegantemente el tomate en su plato, sosteniendo tan solo el tenedor y haciendo que el cuchillo trabajara solo- Tengo ya varios compradores interesados en ella.

Había tenido tiempo de sobras para recorrer, con sumo interés, las estanterías y vitrinas del salón donde Potter guardaba todas sus adquisiciones, durante los aburridos días en que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, mientras esperaba con impaciencia y desespero que su padrino le sacara de esa casa. A esas alturas, conocía cada pieza de la colección del ex Gryffindor tan bien como su propio dueño. Vio con satisfacción como Harry se atragantaba y tomaba la copa de vino para dar un largo trago. _Ahí ha dolido, ¿eh Potter?_

- ¿Tú snitch del 64? -repitió Neal incrédulo- ¡Te pasaste casi cinco meses intentando conseguirla!

- Er... lo sé. Sólo a cambio de que Philippe consiga una del campeonato del 56. Ya sabéis, la que atrapó Valosky. -improvisó Harry con rapidez.

- Naturalment, mon amie. -confirmó Draco poniendo suavemente su mano sobre el brazo de Harry, en un gesto cómplice que decía mucho más que sus palabras. Los ojos de Neal lanzaron amenazadoras chispas.

Harry deslizó su brazo con toda la discreción de la que fue capaz, intentando no ver la mirada acusadora de su pareja. Decidido. Iba a matarle. En cuanto sus invitados se marcharan no iba a quedar de Malfoy ni el recuerdo.

- Neal, por favor. -susurró- Contrólate, no es nada de lo que tú piensas.

- ¿De veras? ¿Y a qué tanta familiaridad?- preguntó su pareja entre dientes.

Harry suspiró y trató de poner atención a lo que Draco estaba diciendo en ese momento, por la cuenta que le traía.

- ... a cambio de una comisión. Aunque algunas veces cobro en especie. -admitió y dirigió a Harry una sonrisa provocadora, haciendo que la miel de sus ojos reluciera con diversión.

Harry trató de devolverle una mirada indiferente. Antes de matarle, tenía que recordar ponerle a hervir a fuego lento. Dolorosamente lento. Creía recordar que tenía un caldero del tamaño suficiente en el sótano que le serviría perfectamente.

- ¿Y a que acuerdo habéis llegado? -preguntó Neal con interés, en un tono un tanto agresivo -¿Una comisión? ¿En especie? ¿Qué?

- Bueno todavía tenemos que discutir los términos. N'est pas, Harry? -contestó Draco sin perder la sonrisa y añadió en un tono insinuador- Pero creo que a Harry le gustará lo que voy a proponerle.

Harry notó que Neal iba a levantarse de su silla y puso la mano en su pierna, apretando con fuerza para mantenerle sentado. Neal le miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero no se levantó. Una vez más Harry tomó su copa de vino, que Ron iba cuidando previsoramente de llenar y bebió el contenido de un trago. Después intentó contar hasta diez para no ser él mismo quien se levantara y cogiera a ese mal nacido de la coleta y... Bien, tal vez antes de escaldarle en el caldero, una buena sesión de Cruciatus le ayudaría a descargar tensión. Sí. Decidido. Cruciatus primero. El caldero después.

- ¿Me acompañas a la cocina, Neal? -preguntó sintiéndose algo mareado al haberse levantado tan bruscamente.

Tal vez beber no fuera tan buena idea.

- ¡Y ahora quiero una buena explicación! -explotó Neal tan pronto cruzaron la puerta.

- Cariño, tranquilízate, no hay nada que explicar. -bueno, allá iba- Se presentó de repente. Por lo visto es amigo de Fleur, la mujer de Bill Weasley, ya sabes. No pude negarme. -Harry no recordaba haber dicho tantas mentiras seguidas en toda su vida- Por lo visto ese tío es un buen marchante pero, como has podido comprobar, un imbécil integral.

- Ha estado insinuándosete toda la cena. -espetó Neal todavía furioso.

- Porque tú has entrado al trapo, Neal. Eso es todo. -dijo el moreno, intentando calmarlo.

- De todas formas dime, ¿por qué quieres vender tu snitch del 64?

- No, no creo que vaya a venderla...

- Entonces,...¿qué hace él todavía aquí? -preguntó Neal entrecerrando los ojos con aire amenazador.

Harry dejó el pastel de chocolate sobre la mesa y decidió tirar por el camino del medio. Agarró a Neal por la cintura y le besó con tanto entusiasmo que él mismo tuvo que echar el freno para que no acabaron los dos en el suelo de la cocina dando el espectáculo.

- Ahora, -dijo sacando los faldones de su camisa por fuera del pantalón y así ocultar cierta protuberancia sospechosa e incómoda- recuerda esto cuando salgas ahí afuera. -le dio un último beso y recogió el pastel de la mesa- Coge los platos y las cucharillas, por favor.

Cuando entraron nuevamente en el comedor, Draco mantenía una animada conversación con Hermione sobre los incunables del siglo XVI, mientras Ron les escuchaba con cara de aburrimiento. Harry frunció el ceño. Parecía que después de todo le había acertado con el tema al maldito Malfoy. Draco le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. No cabía duda de que Potter había arreglado las cosas en la cocina. Su amigo todavía le miraba con aire amenazador, pero estaba mucho más tranquilo. Así que poco le quedaba por hacer... o mejor dicho, deshacer. De todas formas, se moría por ver como Potter le explicaba al tal Neal que él también dormía en esa casa...

Y no debió ser fácil. Draco pudo escuchar perfectamente el tono airado del bateador desde su habitación. Sonrió satisfecho. El ex Gryffindor estaba en apuros con su amante. No podía oír la voz de Potter, que sin duda estaba tratando de calmar a su compañero. Y al final debió lograrlo, porque dejó de oírle. Cuando bajó a la cocina a la mañana siguiente sólo encontró a Snape, saboreando una taza de café.

- No te esperaba. -le dijo sorprendido- ¿Algún problema? -añadió al reparar en su mirada.

El Profesor se limitó a repasarle de arriba abajo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que su aspecto no era el de Draco si no el de Philippe. Había tomado esa precaución por si se topaba con el airado bateador.

- Un cambio radical. -fue lo único que dijo Snape.

- ¿No es lo que querías?

El Profesor asintió y dio otro sorbo a su café.

- ¿Cómo va todo? - preguntó cuando Draco también se sentó a la mesa con el suyo.

Su ahijado se encogió de hombros.

- Podría ir peor. ¿Algo nuevo?

- ¿Aparte de que has atacado a una escolta del Ministerio? -dijo Snape tendiéndole El Profeta- No, parece que se los haya tragado la tierra.

- No tendremos esa suerte. -masculló Draco- ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?

Su padrino entrecerró los ojos y le estudió con atención.

- ¿Algún incidente que yo deba conocer? -preguntó.

- No, estamos siendo tan civilizados como nuestros respectivos temperamentos nos lo permiten.

- Me alegro, porque de momento me temo que tendrás que seguir aquí.

Draco bufó contrariado.

- Nadie me reconocería ahora. -afirmó- Puedo buscar cualquier otro lugar para quedarme.

- Pero este es el más seguro de momento. -insistió Snape- Sé perfectamente lo que harías en cuanto te perdiera de vista. Y no estoy dispuesto a perderte otra vez.

- ¿Utilizas al maldito Gryffindor para vigilarme? -explotó Draco, enrojeciendo de ira ante ese solo pensamiento.

- Cuando el maldito Gryffindor te encontró, te estaban pisando los talones. Por eso te escondiste en ese sótano. -le recordó su padrino con algo de retintín- Tengo que irme. Mi clase empieza dentro de quince minutos.

Y desapareció dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca.

Tampoco Harry fue muy comunicativo cuando volvió aquella tarde. Ni al día siguiente. Ni al otro. Parecía que había decidido ignorarle por completo. O eso, o Draco se había vuelto invisible de repente y Potter era incapaz de verle cuando se encontraban en la misma habitación.

- Esta bien Potter. -dijo al fin el domingo por la mañana, cuando le atrapó en el desayuno- Deja ya de comportarte como un crío.

Había decidido abordar el problema, ya que por lo visto el moreno no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo.

- ¿Me hablas a mí? -preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Hay algún otro Potter en la cocina? -inquirió el otro, exasperado.

- No, aunque seguramente SI hay un Malfoy de más.

- Con mucho gusto me largaría de aquí si pudiera. -le recordó Draco, perdiendo ya toda intención de arreglar las cosas. En realidad preguntándose cómo se le había podido ocurrir que podía hacerlo.

- No seré yo quien te lo impida.

Harry le dirigió una mirada retadora que Draco le devolvió, pero sin recoger todavía el guante. ¿Quería conversación? ¡Pues la iban a tener!

- Una de las condiciones para que te quedaras en esta casa era que no te metieras en mi vida. Y no has hecho más que complicarme la existencia desde que estás aquí.

Harry tenía la expresión de estar conteniendo las ganas de agarrarle por la garganta y estrangularle.

- Por tu culpa he tenido problemas con Neal. Serios problemas.

Draco le miró con desdén, lo cual enfureció todavía más a Harry.

- Tal vez a ti te parezca entretenido, -dijo temblando de ira- pero yo no estoy dispuesto a que arruines mi vida por puro divertimento o simplemente porque te consideres ofendido por tener que aceptar un par de jodidos pantalones. No lo hice para avergonzarte, maldito imbécil. Aunque imagino que en tu elitista cabezota no puede entrar la idea de que alguien haga algo por ti por el simple hecho de querer hacerlo, sin esperar que TU se lo remuneres. -Harry necesitó tomar aire antes de continuar- No espero nada de ti, no quiero nada de ti y gracias a Dios tampoco necesito nada de ti. Así es que si tanto te avergüenza el tener que aceptar mi casa, comida, ropa y una cama, por mi puedes largarte ahora mismo, porque te aseguro que no voy a echarte de menos, estúpido hurón.

- ¿Has terminado? -preguntó Draco con la mirada fría como el hielo.

- Todavía no. -contestó Harry, encendido. Y le arrimó un derechazo que dejó a Draco sentando en el suelo- Ahora sí.

Y salió de la cocina dando un portazo.

o.o.O.o.o

Snape había necesitado desplegar toda su amenazadora persuasión para obligar a Potter a mantener a Malfoy en su casa y de todo el peso de su autoridad como padrino para obligar a Draco a quedarse. Durante la acalorada discusión había tenido que evitar que en un par de ocasiones llegaran a las manos, ya que previsoramente había despojado a ambos de sus varitas y no podían maldecirse; especialmente Draco que se había quedado con ganas de devolvérsela a Harry. Al final tuvo que optar por inmovilizarlos a los dos. Uno en cada esquina de la cocina, como si fuera un rin de boxeo.

- ¡Y ahora escúchenme los dos con mucha atención! -bramó el Profesor de Pociones después del último intento de agresión mutua- ¡Ya no son unos críos! Esto no es Hogwarts y no voy a permitir estas malditas escaramuzas a la altura de estudiantes de primer curso...

- Le quiero fuera de aquí ¡YA! -gritó Harry sin atender a razones.

- ... inútiles y malcriados, incapaces de dominarse...

- ¡Malditas las ganas que tengo yo de quedarme, POTTER!

- ... ¡SILENCIO! -aulló por fin Snape fuera de sí- ¡SILENCIO, HE DICHO!

Ambos reprimieron sus lenguas ante el tono amenazador del Profesor de Pociones, pero siguieron desafiándose furiosos con la mirada. Snape se sentó sintiéndose superado por las circunstancias y durante unos minutos no habló, intentando calmarse. Habían logrado sacarle de sus casillas como en sus mejores tiempos de estudiantes. Aunque en esas ocasiones solía favorecer siempre a Draco y lamentablemente, ahora no podía hacerlo. Entre otras cosas porque necesitaba a Potter.

- De acuerdo -dijo respirando profundamente- Tratemos esta situación como las personas pretendidamente adultas que son. -su mirada amenazadora cortó cualquier intento por parte de sus ex alumnos de intentar intervenir de nuevo- Sr. Potter, le doy mi palabra de mago que tan pronto encuentre un lugar seguro para esconder al Sr. Malfoy podrá recuperar su casa, su vida y su intimidad. -miró a Draco- Y tú Draco, a estas alturas deberías saber ya lo que te estás jugando para andar con juegos de infantil orgullo. Pero te prometo también que te sacaré de aquí lo antes posible. -miró a ambos- Las cosas no están fáciles. No ahora. Quien sea que pretendidamente actúa bajo la apariencia del Sr. Malfoy, lo está haciendo jodidamente bien. -continuó Snape, ahora de pie y empezando a pasear por la cocina, con la tranquilidad de que ninguno de los dos podía moverse- A ningún auror le cabría la menor duda de que eres tú quien está cometiendo todos estos desmanes, Draco. No durarías vivo ni dos segundos si salieras de aquí y por desgracia te localizaran. Ahora la consigna es matarte en cuanto te vean. El Wizengamot se reunió a principios de semana. -pudo reconocer por primera vez una expresión de inquietud en los ojos de su ahijado- Te ha condenado Draco. Nada de juicios ni Azkaban. No es algo frecuente, pero han desenterrado algunas de las antiguas leyes que se promulgaron durante la primera guerra. Entonces de poco sirvieron, porque los seguidores del Señor Oscuro siempre han actuado escondidos tras sus máscaras y ha habido que buscar pruebas para identificarlos. -Snape clavó la mirada en su ahijado- Pero tu doble es tan pendenciero que actúa a cara descubierta. Nadie tiene dudas sobre su identidad. Solo desean acabar con la plaga que significa Draco Malfoy y lo harán a cualquier precio, que te quede bien claro. La gente empieza a estar nerviosa y lo último que desea Fudge es tener una sublevación popular pidiendo su cabeza por no ser capaz de detener estos ataques. Y más con las elecciones tan cerca.

Observó satisfecho que ahora sí había conseguido la completa atención de su ahijado.

- Sr. Potter. Yo de usted estaría preparado para recibir en los próximos días alguna petición por parte del Ministerio. -añadió.

Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Con respecto a qué? - preguntó secamente.

- Algunos sectores están empezando a insinuar al Ministro que desean su intervención en este asunto. -Harry bufó- Se sentirían más tranquilos si usted dejara el Quidditch por una temporada y se dedicara en cuerpo y alma a acabar con el Sr. Malfoy y el resto de mortífagos que siguen... molestando.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! -gruñó Harry con irritación.

- Créalo. Si hasta ahora Fudge no ha contactado con usted, es porque el Profesor Dumbledore le ha detenido. Pero no creo que pueda hacerlo durante mucho más tiempo. El Ministro empieza a sentirse demasiado presionado.

Snape agitó su varita y ambos jóvenes notaron que podían volver a moverse. Pero en esos momentos ya ninguno de los dos sentía demasiados ánimos de echarse a la yugular del otro.

- ¿Comprendes por qué debes quedarte aquí, Draco? -dijo Snape clavando su penetrante mirada en su ahijado- Es el último sitio donde buscarían. -miró a Harry- ¿Sr. Potter?

Harry asintió en silencio, aunque sus ojos todavía destellaban su enojo. Snape dejó escapar el aire suavemente, liberando la tensión acumulada durante la última media hora.

- Bien. Y ahora si me lo permiten, tengo alumnos que suspender. -dirigió una mirada cargada de oscuras promesas a ambos- Espero que se comporten.

_Continuará..._


	6. Tregua

**CAPITULO VI**  
**Tregua**

Era extraño estar los dos en la misma habitación sin cruzar insultos ni amenazas. Harry observó el semblante tranquilo y relajado de Draco, quien estaba sentado en el sillón frente a él, junto a la chimenea. Parecía completamente inmerso en la lectura del libro que tenía apoyado sobre su rodilla. Volvió la página con su mano sana y Harry no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por él. Ahora ya nunca se quitaba el guante. El moreno sólo sabía lo que Snape le había contado: que Lucius Malfoy por lo visto se había quedado con algo que era deseado también por los demás mortífagos del círculo interno de Voldemort y que después de su final en Azkaban, pensaron que era su hijo quien podía conducirles al paradero de lo que tan ansiosamente buscaban. Y a la vista estaba que habían utilizado métodos muy persuasivos, aunque no habían logrado su objetivo. O bien la capacidad de resistencia de Draco a la tortura era más elevada de lo que pensaban, o bien el hijo de Lucius realmente ignoraba lo que se había traído entre manos su padre. ¡Harry tenía tantas preguntas que no se atrevía a hacerle! Entre otras cosas, porque estaba convencido de que Malfoy no las contestaría.

Después de aquella última visita de Snape, en la que los había inmovilizado a los dos en la cocina, ambos habían tratado de mantener un comportamiento razonablemente correcto. La posibilidad de un fulminante Avada Kedavra había calmado bastante a Draco y era patente el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantener una convivencia pacífica con el ex Gryffindor, a la espera de que su padrino pudiera ubicarle en algún otro lugar. Por su parte, Harry había tratado de mantener su cada día más difícil relación con Neal fuera del conocimiento de Malfoy, intentando no descargar su mal humor en él cuando llegaba a casa después de una pelea con el bateador. Que la estancia de Philippe en Inglaterra se estuviera prolongando tantas semanas era cada vez más difícil de comprender para Neal y de explicar para Harry. Y ni que decir del hecho que el francés tuviera que alojarse precisamente en casa del buscador de los Cannons. Harry había ingeniado ya tantas excusas, que se le estaba acabando el repertorio. Nunca había sido muy bueno inventando embustes y por lo que podía recordar, algunos habían sido tan estúpidos, que caían por su propio peso. Mentir no era una de las habilidades de Harry. Ron le echaba un capote de vez en cuando, aunque para ser sinceros, no servía de mucho. Al fin y al cabo era su mejor amigo y Neal daba por sentado que le encubriría cualquier desliz. En realidad, a Ron la situación le divertía bastante. Quizá fuera debido a la vida que le había tocado vivir, pero Harry nunca había sido propenso a los devaneos. Entre otras cosas, porque la experiencia le había enseñado a desconfiar de cualquiera que no perteneciera a su círculo íntimo de amigos. Y porque siempre habían intentado restringir de tal modo sus movimientos en aras de su seguridad, que acercarse a Harry siempre había sido difícil. Ahora, al verle en este inesperado triangulo y sus apuros para manejarlo, Ron no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa al pensar que el joven algo tímido y reservado en este tipo de cuestiones que era su amigo, estaba echando su primera cana al aire por fin. ¡Bien por Harry! Aunque a él no le fueran los hombres, podía reconocer que el tal Philippe estaba de toma pan y moja y podía entender perfectamente el interés de Harfrfy. Por supuesto, Merlín le librara de confesar estos pensamientos a su mujer. Hermione sólo se limitaba a mirar a Harry con aire reprobatorio, haciendo sentir al moreno extremadamente incómodo y a la vez enojado por entender que se estaban dando por sentadas demasiadas cosas.

A pesar de que no veía el momento en que Malfoy se largara, como muestra de buena voluntad había reanudado sus sesiones de entrenamiento en el sótano. Seguramente fue la razón que hizo que cierto día Ron llegara preguntándole, como quien no quiere la cosa y bajo un soterrado nerviosismo, qué diablos estaba haciendo últimamente ya que se "percibía" en su casa un nivel de magia algo superior al acostumbrado. _Demasiados mortífagos sueltos_, había sido la ambigua respuesta de Harry, _nunca está de más mantenerse en forma. _Tampoco había ayudado mucho a mejorar su ánimo los infructuosos intentos de Fudge por convencerle de que debía tomar cartas en el asunto "Malfoy", por lo cual el Ministerio, y él en particular, le estarían profundamente agradecidos. Harry tuvo que poner su mayor esfuerzo para encontrar nuevamente excusas los suficientemente creíbles y no ofender al Ministro con su negativa. Finalmente dejó que fuera Dumbledore, quien haciendo gala de su habitual diplomacia, suavizara posturas. Sin embargo, el ex Gryffindor tenía la vaga sensación de que su negativa no tardaría en pasarle factura.

Harry levantó la vista para observar a su silencioso compañero.

- ¿Te apetece un chocolate caliente? -preguntó quebrando el calmado silencio del salón.

Draco alzó su mirada gris.

- Porque no. -aceptó.

Harry se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, esperando encontrar la manera de decirle lo que hacía días tenía en mente. Ya lo había hablado con Matt y el medimago había estado de acuerdo. Unos minutos más tarde volvía al salón con dos tazas humeantes.

- Cuidado, -advirtió- quema.

- Gracias. -dijo Draco después de que él depositara con cuidado la taza en su mano.

Harry se sentó con la suya de nuevo en su sillón y tras meditarlo unos momentos, decidió que ya estaba bien de darle vueltas y lo soltó.

- Creo que alguien debería examinar tu mano.

Draco alzó los ojos y le miró fijamente, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con ella? -preguntó en un tono algo cortante.

- No soy yo quien tiene el problema, sino tú. -Harry intentó suavizar su propio tono para no encrespar al rubio- Estoy harto de ver como intentas esconderla cada vez que crees que te estoy mirando. Y no puedes pasarte la vida con ese guante.

Vio como la expresión de Draco se tensaba, poniéndose a la defensiva. Pero lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era provocar una pelea, así que rápidamente prosiguió.

- Voy a darte varias razones por las que deberías hacerlo. -y argumentó- La primera porque el que te haya hecho eso te reconocerá fácilmente, por mucho que cambies tu apariencia. Segunda, que eres diestro y la necesitas para defenderte correctamente con tu varita, aunque hayas mejorado bastante con la izquierda. Tercera, porque sé que te duele.

Harry sería una calamidad en Pociones, pero reconocer la poción para el dolor que Snape le dejaba cada vez que les hacía una visita, no era tan difícil. Observó que Draco lentamente suavizaba la expresión adusta de su cara.

- ¿Y qué sugieres? -preguntó en un tono despreocupado, como si el asunto no le concerniera.

- Conozco un médico que gustosa y discretamente le daría un vistazo.

Draco se quedó contemplando su mano enguantada y no habló.

- Matt podría decirte si tiene solución -insistió Harry con precaución- Pero es tu mano Malfoy. Tú decides.

Y volvió a enfrascarse en el informe que Berton les había dado sobre los jugadores del London United, equipo contra el que jugarían dentro de dos semanas. Deslizaba la vista sobre el escrito sin leer, pendiente de la reacción del joven sentado frente a él, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

- ¿Te fías de él? -la voz de Draco sonó más flexible, predispuesta.

Harry levantó la cabeza de su informe y le miró con expresión ofendida.

- ¿Crees que te lo hubiera sugerido si no lo hiciera?

- Simplemente me desconcierta tu preocupación. -reconoció Draco.

- Lo único que me preocupa Malfoy, es que si te descubren, haya alguien más que me ayude a defendernos. -Harry esbozó una media sonrisa- Llámalo instinto de supervivencia, si quieres. Y créeme, esa mano es como un anuncio luminoso que te señala.

La expresión de Draco había vuelto a endurecerse. Así que eso era todo. Lo único que deseaba Potter era protegerse de lo que fuera que su presencia en su vida pudiera provocar. Bien, podía aceptarlo; tampoco era tan descabellado. Seguramente él en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, aunque se preguntó por qué sentía una cierta decepción ante ese conocimiento.

- Está bien Potter. - dijo al fin- Supongo que no pierdo nada por probar.

- Mañana por la tarde entonces. -sentenció Harry.

Y ambos fingieron volver a sumergirse en sus respectivas lecturas.

A la tarde siguiente, cuando se dirigían a casa del médimago amigo de Potter, Draco a duras penas podía mantener bajo control su nerviosismo. Sabía que el ex Gryffindor no le traicionaría. No era esa la cuestión. Más bien era que la propuesta de Potter había abierto cierta esperanza en él y no sabía si estaba preparado para que el medimago le examinara para después acabar diciéndole que no había nada que hacer.

- Hola Harry. -saludó Matt con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Es este tu amigo?

- Hola Matt. Sí, él es Philippe.

- Adelante muchachos. -dijo el medimago amablemente.

Draco observó con atención al hombre que tenía ante él. Su rostro amigable y campechano, algo alejado de la imagen que él conocía del estirado médimago que había atendido siempre a su familia, más frío y distante, regodeado en su propio conocimiento. Sus pequeños ojos negros tenían una chispa de diversión, como la de esas personas que siempre encuentran un motivo para no deprimirse. El pelo blanco-amarillento de su bigote le hizo sospechar que era fumador de pipa. Debía rondar los sesenta, pero se veía ágil y fuerte para esa edad. Él y Potter le siguieron a lo largo de un corredor hasta llegar a lo que debía ser su consulta privada.

- Siéntate muchacho. -indicó una vez dentro, señalándole la camilla, mientras él lo hacía en un taburete frente a Draco- Vamos a ver esa mano.

Draco se quitó el guante y la extendió con algo de renuencia. El hombre la tomó entre las suyas, examinándola con detenimiento.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? - preguntó intrigado.

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, lo hizo Harry.

- Sin preguntas, Matt. Recuérdalo.

- No preguntó el porqué, sino el cómo.

La mirada del hombre parecía sincera, y a pesar de que sin duda contaba con la absoluta confianza de Potter, Draco se removió algo incómodo antes de responder.

- Alguien me los rompió, uno a uno. -respondió con frialdad, como si estuviera hablando de otra persona.

Harry sintió que su estómago se encogía ante esas palabras. Y se preguntó una vez más por lo sucedido, por todo lo que habría tenido que pasar Malfoy hasta llegar a esconderse en el sótano del estadio donde él le encontró.

Matt no hizo ningún comentario y prosiguió con su examen.

- ¿Cuánto hace? -volvió a preguntar al cabo de unos minutos.

- Un año, aproximadamente.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

- ¿Puedes mover alguno, aunque sea un poco?

Draco negó con la cabeza. El medimago cogió el dedo índice e intentó moverlo ligeramente, pero el gesto de dolor del joven le detuvo.

- Sería más fácil si no hiciera tanto tiempo. -murmuró para sí mismo. Luego alzó los ojos y miró a Draco. Parecía un joven fuerte- Pero yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo si tú lo estás.

- ¿Hay solución entonces? -preguntó Harry a sus espaldas, desde donde no había perdido detalle.

- Será un proceso largo y doloroso, -informó sin apartar los ojos de Draco- y al final no puedo garantizarte los resultados. No puedo asegurarte que puedas recuperar totalmente la movilidad de tus dedos, muchacho. Pero al menos podemos lograr que vuelvan a su sitio, y eliminar en lo posible el dolor que ahora sientes.

Draco miró su mano retorcida y pensó que aunque sólo fuera por verla otra vez con un aspecto normal y sin aquel permanente dolor punzando en ella, valdría la pena.

- ¿En qué consiste el tratamiento? -preguntó.

- Bien, habrá que tratar los dedos uno a uno -explicó Matt- Primero tendremos que reblandecer el hueso para poder moldearlo nuevamente a su forma original. Me temo que es la parte más dolorosa. Una vez lo logremos, averiguaremos si es posible la rehabilitación y un futuro movimiento.

- ¿Cuándo podemos empezar? -interrogó, intentando no parecer ansioso.

Matt sonrió, adivinando su impaciencia.

- Tengo que preparar primero la pomada para reblandecer el hueso -dijo- Tardaré un par de días. Volved el viernes y te mostraré cómo aplicarla.

Diez minutos después se despedían del afable medimago.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? -preguntó Harry una vez en el salón de su hogar.

Los ojos de Draco reflejaban una esperanza que Harry jamás creyó poder ver en ellos.

- Cualquiera que me prometa intentar arreglar esto, -dijo alzando su mano ya nuevamente enguantada- merece mi respeto.

Tres días después se encontraban nuevamente en casa de Matt.

- He preferido utilizar este ungüento, -explicó- porque el reblandecimiento tiene que ser lento. Hay otros métodos más rápidos, pero tus huesos están demasiado dañados y nos arriesgaríamos a deshacerlos si vamos con demasiadas prisas. -acercó una mesita auxiliar que había preparado a tal efecto, cubierta con una toalla y tomando con cuidado la mano de Draco la depositó encima- Empezaremos por el meñique -dijo- Necesitará menos tiempo y nos permitirá entrever si vamos por el camino correcto.

Se colocó un guante quirúrgico y destapó el pote que contenía una sustancia viscosa de color amarillento, cuyo olor no era demasiado agradable y cogió con dos dedos una pequeña cantidad que extendió sobre el meñique de Draco.

- Hay que extenderla de esta forma, masajeando de arriba abajo, hasta que penetre completamente. Una vez al día. -siguió aplicando con cuidado la pomada- ¿Tienes a alguien que pueda ayudarte en esto? -preguntó- Sino, no tengo inconveniente en que vengas cada tarde y yo mismo lo haré.

- Yo puedo hacerlo. -intervino Harry, considerando que cuánto menos se paseara el ex Slytherin, menos oportunidades de tropezar con algún problema.

- Perfecto. -dijo Matt, sin darle tiempo a Draco a objetar nada- No te olvides de colocarte el guante, si no quieres reblandecer tus huesos también.

Harry observó con atención los movimientos del medimago sobre el dedo de Draco. Y a Draco, que palidecía por momentos.

- Duele, ¿verdad? -dijo Matt con una sonrisa de comprensión

- No al principio. -gruñó Draco entre dientes- Pero ahora...

- Porque la sustancia está llegando al hueso. -explicó Matt- Te he preparado también unos viales para el dolor. Pero no le dejes tomar más de uno al día. -aconsejó dirigiéndose a Harry- Dos como mucho si no puede soportarlo. Si se acostumbra, dejarán de hacerle efecto. Y todavía quedan cuatro dedos. -acabó en tono de advertencia.

Cuando se aparecieron nuevamente en casa de Harry, Draco trataba de disimular el agudo dolor que sentía de la mejor manera posible.

- Supongo que no te gustará que pregunte quién se está haciendo cargo de todo esto. -apenas musitó.

- No, sino quieres que acabemos como la última vez. -le advirtió Harry.

Al moreno le pareció estar teniendo alucinaciones cuando un casi inaudible "gracias" salió de los labios del ex Slytherin, que desapareció inmediatamente en dirección a su habitación, dejando a Harry plantado en el vestíbulo sin poder creérselo.

Y empezó el vía crucis para Draco. Cada tarde, cuando Harry volvía de su entrenamiento se sentaban a la mesa de la cocina donde Draco ya había preparado la toalla, guante y el ungüento. Extendía su mano y dejaba que Harry torturara su dedo. Durante el rato que duraba aquel tormento, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Draco porque no podía. Bastante tenía con apretar los dientes e intentar soportar un dolor, que cuanto más reblandecido estaba el hueso, más penetrante era. Y Harry porque intuía que en esos momentos ningún comentario sería bien recibido. Y prefería respetar el silencio del rubio. A mediados de la segunda semana Draco empezó a aceptar los calmantes que había rechazado durante toda la semana anterior, aduciendo que todavía podía soportarlo. A finales de la tercera semana volvieron a la consulta de Matt y éste tras examinar el dedo, se mostró complacido.

- Bien, he preparado una funda. -explicó mostrándole una especie de tuvo rígido con la forma de un dedo -para proteger el dedo. Voy a colocar las falanges en la posición correcta y luego te la fijaré. No la quitaremos hasta dentro de tres semanas - dijo- Al interrumpir el tratamiento, el hueso irá recuperando su dureza normal. A parte, tendrás que tomarte esta poción que te he preparado. Una vez al día. - indicó - Después será el momento de averiguar si conseguimos moverlo.

Draco asintió en silencio.

- Bebe, -pidió Matt tendiéndole un vaso con un líquido transparente- y túmbate en la camilla.

A los pocos segundos Draco caía dormido. Harry tuvo que ahogar un grito ante la inminencia de lo que iba a pasar. Un mago no podía seguir manteniendo un hechizo de apariencia o cualquier otro tipo de hechizo si no estaba consciente. Ninguno de los dos había previsto que eso pudiera suceder.

- No quiero que continúes con el siguiente dedo hasta que veamos como resulta éste- decía el medimago a Harry mientras colocaba la mano inerte de Draco encima de la mesita auxiliar y empezaba a realizar movimientos con su varita- Sería una tontería hacerle sufrir para después no lograr nada.

De pronto Matt se quedó mirando a su paciente que ya no era moreno, sino rubio, con un rostro liso y bien afeitado. Después miró a Harry con ojos interrogantes.

- Prometiste no hacer preguntas. -dijo éste esbozando una débil sonrisa y con muy poco convencimiento en sus propias palabras.

El rostro serio de Matt, como jamás lo había visto, le advirtió a Harry que probablemente acababa de poner en peligro la confianza y la amistad que el hombre le había otorgado durante todos aquellos años. Especialmente después de ayudarle a superar su adicción a la poción para dormir sin sueños.

- Nunca pensé que fueras a traerme a un mortífago peligroso que el Ministerio está buscando hasta debajo de las piedras. -el tono del medimago era ahora inusualmente frío y cortante.

- No es un mortífago, Matt. Te lo aseguro.

Matt volvió a mirar el rostro dormido de Draco y frunció el ceño.

- ¿No es Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, el que mandaron a Azkaban?

Harry titubeó. La foto de Draco estaba por todas partes. Para qué negarlo.

- Sí, lo es.

- Entonces espero que tengas una buena explicación, Harry. Porque vas a meterme en muchos problemas si el Ministerio averigua que he estado ayudando a uno de los fugitivos más buscados. -la mirada de Matt era claramente acusadora. Sin lugar a dudas se sentía engañado.

Con un agudo sentimiento de culpabilidad a Harry no le quedó más remedio que hacer un breve resumen de lo sucedido, omitiendo algunos detalles, hasta lograr que el medimago pareciera convencido. Sobre todo de que la intención de Harry no había sido en ningún momento la de causarle problemas.

- ¿Le ayudaras? -preguntó después el moreno, inquieto ante una posible negativa.

El medimago meneó la cabeza, aun con ciertas dudas.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que nos jugamos haciéndolo? Los dos. -remarcó.

Harry asintió.

- Reconozco que durante siete años de mi vida, hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que Draco Malfoy desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, puedes creerme. -dijo.

- ¿Y ahora? -preguntó secamente el medimago.

- Ahora estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. -titubeó- ¿Seguirás ayudándole, Matt?

El medimago observó con atención el rostro del jugador. Todavía le resultaba difícil comprender cómo Harry Potter podía estar protegiendo al joven tendido en su camilla. Al verdadero e inocente Draco Malfoy, si tenía que creer en sus palabras Y más teniendo en cuenta la difícil relación que le había unido a esa familia, por decirlo de forma suave. Verdaderamente Harry era una caja de sorpresas. Incapaz de afrontar en público una relación que mantenía desde hacia dos años, pero capaz de esconder y defender a la persona que había sido su enemigo durante siete. Intentó adivinar qué más se escondía tras esos ojos verdes que le miraban ansiosos por escuchar su respuesta. Asintió al fin con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en los movimientos que tenía que realizar con su varita. Estuvo manipulando el meñique de Draco durante poco más de una hora, hasta que por lo visto quedó satisfecho del resultado. Colocó la funda con cuidado y la selló mágicamente para que no pudiera moverse ni caer del dedo.

- ¿Cómo lo ha llevado? -preguntó, en un tono ya mucho más próximo al habitual.

- Esta última semana creo que bastante mal. -respondió Harry, aliviado porque Matt parecía no guardarle rencor- Empezó a aceptar los calmantes. Pero no se queja.

El medimago meneó la cabeza con pesar.

- El que le hizo esto, sabía lo que hacía. -dijo- El dolor de un hueso roto es difícil de soportar. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. -esbozó una leve sonrisa- Y él tiene los dedos rotos por tres o cuatro sitios cada uno. ¿Qué pretendían?

- No lo sé. -contestó Harry sinceramente - Pero espero que tú puedas arreglarlo, Matt. Realmente lo necesita.

- Volved dentro de tres semanas. -dijo el medimago- Entonces veremos.

- ¿No le despiertas?

- No, si te ves capaz de llevártelo así. -respondió- Déjale descansar. Cuando despierte dale esto. -le entregó un pequeño frasco- Le dolerá. Y Harry... -el rostro de Matt volvía a tener una expresión grave- ten cuidado. Creo que te has buscado compañías demasiado peligrosas, muchacho.

Harry sonrió e hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza, para desaparecer con Draco segundos después.

Matt se quedó durante unos minutos meditando en su consulta sobre todo lo sucedido. Se consideraba un buen observador y no se le habían escapado algunos detalles. Sabía que Harry apreciaba su amistad. Sin embargo, la había arriesgado trayendo a Malfoy a su consulta, ocultándole su identidad. Tampoco le había pasado desapercibida su expresión preocupada y la ansiedad que sin éxito trató de disimular en su voz, cuando intuyó que tal vez él se negara a seguir ayudando al joven. La forma en que había tomado a Malfoy en brazos después, con extremo cuidado. La delicadeza con que había apoyado la rubia cabeza en su hombro, tratando de que no colgara inerte por encima de su brazo; la mirada que había visto durante unos segundos en sus ojos, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de que le observaba. El medimago movió con resignación a cabeza. Y sintió pena por Neal.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos estaba en su cama, encima del cobertor pero arropado con una manta. Inmediatamente un dolor agudo e intenso despertó en su cerebro. Dirigió la vista hacia su mano y vio la funda colocada en el dedo. No lo recordaba. El maldito medimago no le había dicho que iba a dejarle inconsciente. De pronto cayó en la cuenta. ¡El hechizo! Intentaba incorporarse cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación y apareció Potter con un vaso en la mano. Había puesto un hechizo para que le avisara cuando el rubio despertara.

- Matt me dio esto. Para el dolor.

Harry pensó que realmente le debía doler bastante, porque Malfoy tomó el vaso sin hacer preguntas y bebió el contenido casi de un solo trago.

- ¿Qué sucedió con el hechizo? -preguntó a sabiendas de la respuesta.

- Se esfumó. -respondió Harry- Pero tranquilízate. Matt no te va a delatar.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

- Relájate, Malfoy. No lo hará. Yo respondo por él.

- Quizá un _Obliate_ no sería una mala idea de todas formas... -insinuó.

- ¿Y la próxima vez que tenga que dormirte para arreglar otro dedo?

Draco se quedó pensativo, sin saber qué responder.

- ¿Tienes hambre? -Draco negó con la cabeza- Pues descansa. Supongo que esto no tardará en hacer efecto.

Draco le vio desaparecer por la puerta y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo habían llegado a aquella situación tan... pacífica. Por qué Potter le cuidaba y por qué él le dejaba hacerlo. Bien, tal vez la respuesta era más sencilla de lo que parecía: Potter le quería cuanto antes sano y fuera de su vida y él deseaba restablecerse y salir cuanto antes de la vida de Potter. Antes de que pudiera seguir con el hilo de sus pensamientos, se quedó nuevamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó sintiendo apenas una leve molestia en el dedo. Se ducho y vistió y se dirigió a la planta baja. Era sábado y no recordaba si Potter tenía partido esa tarde. Parecía ser que no, ya que le encontró en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Estaba de espaldas y no le oyó entrar, cosa que Draco aprovechó para observarle. Desde aquella noche en que había sorprendido al ex Gryffindor con su pareja, no había podido evitar que de vez en cuando pensamientos nada inocentes pasearan por su mente, reproduciendo la imagen de Potter irguiéndose sobre su amante. El pelo del moreno estaba mojado, y en este estado parecía que su propietario había podido domarlo un poco más de lo que era habitual. El borde del cuello de la camiseta se veía húmedo por la parte de atrás, donde habían ido cayendo las gotas de agua que se habían deslizado de sus mechones. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que llevar camisetas tan anchas? En ese momento Potter se volvió y le vio parado en la puerta. Sonrió. No era una de esas sonrisas burlonas o maliciosas que le había dedicado durante sus años de escuela. Que ambos se habían dedicado. Sino una amplia y sincera, como si realmente se alegrara de verle. Y cuando sonreía, sus ojos lo hacían también, y el verde de sus irises brillaba cálido y reconfortante.

- Buenos días, Malfoy. -saludó- ¿Cómo te sientes? -Puso un plato con tostadas y bizcochos en la mesa- ¿Café?

Draco asintió y Harry abrió uno de los armarios superiores donde guardaba tazas y vasos. Y al levantar el brazo para alcanzarla, la camiseta subió y dejó al descubierto un trasero perfectamente marcado, redondo y respingón, dentro de sus impresentables vaqueros desgastados. Draco sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar de él aquella inesperada calentura mañanera. Ajeno a su mirada, Harry llenó la taza y la dejó encima de la mesa. Draco se acercó a otro armario en busca del azúcar, intentando ocupar su mente en otra clase de pensamientos a los que en ese momento la asaltaban. Distraídamente destapó el azucarero y hundió la cuchara en él en un movimiento rutinario, sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que hacía. De reojo vio a Potter sonreír otra vez, cuando iba por la cuarta cucharada.

- ¿Cómo puedes beberte eso? -preguntó divertido el moreno.

Harry lo tomaba solo.

- ¿Cómo puedes tú beberte el tuyo? -replicó Draco enarcando elegantemente una ceja.

- Cualquiera diría que pudieras ser tan dulce, Malfoy.

Potter seguía sonriendo, y Draco se sintió algo incómodo. Llevarse tan razonablemente bien con Potter últimamente le estaba haciendo perder el norte.

- ¿Y tu dedo? -preguntó Harry tomando su mano entre las suyas, aprovechando que no llevaba el guante y cogiendo a Draco completamente desprevenido.

Aquel contacto erizó hasta el último pelo del cuerpo del rubio. Intentó apartar la mano, pero Harry no le dejó y siguió examinando con gran interés la funda que guardaba su dedo meñique.

- No seas niño, Malfoy. Ya sabes que no me incomoda. -dijo el ex Gryffindor al notar su reticencia.

Y mantuvo la pálida mano entre las suyas, consiguiendo que Draco se sintiera cada vez más nervioso. El suave roce de los dedos de Potter le estaba volviendo loco. Y su proximidad le alteraba más de lo que hubiera deseado. Olía a melocotón. Si el maldito Gryffindor volvía a sonreír de la forma en que lo había hecho antes, no respondía... Harry alzó los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Draco fija en él. Una mirada que intentaba ocultar un deseo repentino y palpitante, sin mucho éxito. Y Harry sonrió. Draco llegó al límite de su siempre perfecto autocontrol y fuera de toda razón tomó bruscamente el brazo del Gryffindor para atraerle hacia él de un tirón. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, buscó la boca que apenas se abría con sorpresa para devorar aquellos labios, tibios y húmedos, con sabor a café, que permanecieron inmóviles bajo los suyos durante unos instantes. Antes de que pudiera detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y su natural raciocinio hiciera sonar todas las alarmas en su cerebro, la boca que asaltaba se abría y buscaba también la suya. Y por si todavía le quedaba alguna duda, la mano que se posó en su nuca le empujó a profundizar el beso. Draco se sintió enfebrecer. Su mano izquierda buscó aquel trasero perfecto para acariciarlo con deseo, pegando al Gryffindor todavía más a él. Sintió uno de los brazos de Potter rodearle, mientras él seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta deslizar su mano bajo su camiseta para encontrar la piel suave y caliente erizándose bajo sus rápidas y bruscas caricias. Enardecido le empujó contra la mesa de la cocina y le tumbó preso de un deseo que ardía desenfrenado, frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo en una danza sinuosa y frenética, mientras buscaba nuevamente su boca y se hundía en ella con pasión. Las caderas de Potter se irguieron con igual fuerza contra las suyas y pudo notar bajo sus pantalones la contundente respuesta. Draco gimió ante aquel reconocimiento, mientras sentía su propia erección punzar dolorosamente, buscando liberarse. Las piernas del moreno rodearon su cintura, empujándole con más fuerza contra él. Oyó su respiración errática y sintió su mano viajar inquieta por debajo de su jersey, acariciando su espalda al principio, para después acabar clavándole las uñas dolorosamente en la piel a medida que su excitación crecía. Draco contempló su rostro enrojecido, los labios entreabiertos dejando escapar el aire en pequeñas sacudidas, mientras su cuerpo se agitaba al ritmo que él le marcaba. Potter jamás le había parecido tan atractivo como en ese instante, jadeando sin control bajo su cuerpo. Hundió el rostro en el cuello del Gryffindor, embriagándose del aroma que despedía su piel, sin poder evitar morderle con delirio, arrancando un quejido de protesta.

- ¡Malfoy!

Dentro de su agitada obnubilación, Draco todavía fue capaz de pensar que sería una bonita marca para que Potter intentara explicársela a Neal.

- Más... deprisa - jadeó el moreno, junto a su oído.

Draco aumentó la cadencia de aquel restriegue enloquecido, hasta que el cuerpo de Potter se estremeció y un grito ronco salió de su garganta. Él ahogó el suyo con el rostro aún hundido en el hombro del moreno.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles durante unos momentos. Draco podía oír la respiración todavía agitada de Potter junto a la suya y sentir su mano enredarse en su pelo, mientras con la otra seguía sujetando su mano lisiada, que no había soltado en ningún momento. De pronto algo en lo más profundo de su ser se sacudió cuando sintió los labios de Harry posarse sobre todos y cada uno de sus maltrechos dedos y besarlos con una ternura desconocida para él.

- No hagas eso. -dijo casi con rabia, apartándola.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó apaciblemente Harry, sin dejar de acariciar su pelo.

- Porque no es... agradable.

- ¿Para quién? -preguntó nuevamente Potter.

Draco levantó la cabeza y le miró. Los ojos de Harry reflejaban aceptación y su voz una seguridad que él estaba muy lejos de sentir.

- No quiero que lo hagas, eso es todo. -dijo con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, mientras liberaba el cuerpo que todavía tenía atrapado bajo el suyo.

Harry se incorporó y se quedó sentado en la mesa, observándole con atención. En su mirada podía leerse ahora cierta decepción. Draco se maldijo a sí mismo y al habitante de su entrepierna, que parecía tener vida propia.

- Sólo ha sido un calentón, Potter. Nada más. -trato de excusarse pobremente- No necesito tu compasión.

Tenía que escapar de aquella mirada que le estaba perforando el alma, si quería continuar en posesión de su cordura.

- Lo que sí necesito es cambiarme.

Y con este pretexto desapareció rápidamente de la cocina, dejando a Harry todavía sentado sobre la mesa, mirándole con una mezcla de reproche y confusión.

El moreno se levantó tras unos minutos y se acercó al fregadero para tirar el café ya frío de su taza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Era Malfoy por el amor de Dios! Sin embargo, sería mentirse a sí mismo decir que no lo había disfrutado. No sabría explicarse exactamente lo que Malfoy había despertado en él cuando sintió sus labios ansiosos sobre los suyos. Pudo haberle rechazado, pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque esa sola mano había sido capaz de despertar su piel hasta un punto inconcebible, haciendo reaccionar todos sus sentidos como hacía tiempo no eran capaces de hacerlo. Porque cuando entró en su boca supo que jamás nadie la había reclamado con la intensidad que él lo hizo. Porque era ese cuerpo el que quería sentir sobre el suyo, encajando perfecto en cada movimiento, en cada respiración, en cada gemido. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquellos incómodos sentimientos. Reconoció pesaroso que su inestable relación con Neal le estaba obligando a una abstinencia forzada. Apenas se habían visto en aquellas últimas semanas. Entre otras cosas, porque había estado muy ocupado, precisamente ayudando a Malfoy con su tratamiento. Como muy bien había dicho el maldito rubio, probablemente sólo había sido un calentón producto de la necesidad de ambos. Y no iba a tirar su vida por la borda sólo por una corrida. Por muy placentera que hubiera sido.

- Esta situación esta acabando con mi sensatez -musitó.

Y también salió de la cocina para volver a ducharse.

_Continuará..._


	7. Recuerdos Dolorosos

**CAPITULO VII**  
**Recuerdos Dolorosos**

Durante los siguientes días no hablaron del episodio de la cocina, pero su relación se volvió algo más fría. Parecía que cada uno había asumido su papel dentro de la casa y procuraba mantenerse en él. Draco se tragaba su orgullo cuando Harry le entregaba cada semana una cantidad más que generosa para los gastos de la casa y los suyos propios. En aquellos tres meses el rubio había aprendido más de cocina, limpieza y tareas domésticas en general, de lo que había ni siquiera intuido en sus casi veintiún años de vida. Lo único que sin duda le apasionaba era la cocina. Para lo demás intentaba utilizar cuantos hechizos domésticos el ex Gryffindor le había enseñado. Tampoco necesitaba que Potter le acompañara al centro comercial. Realizaba la compra él solo. Ahora se lo conocía al dedillo y no hubiera confesado ni bajo tortura que lo disfrutaba. No se había atrevido con el automóvil, porque su amor propio le impedía pedirle a Potter que le enseñara a conducir. Y también porque consideraba que con una sola mano hubiera sido algo difícil. Sin embargo, había descubierto algo llamado taxi que era muy útil y cómodo para esas ocasiones. El único inconveniente eran los taxistas. Estuvo tentado en más de una ocasión a enviarle un hechizo silenciador al taxista de turno, que le agobiaban con su incesante y estúpida conversación muggle. Por esa razón, cuando tropezó con Bill, un hombre de mediana edad que no decía esta boca es mía más que cuando llegaba la hora de anunciar el importe del taxímetro, decidió llegar a un acuerdo con él para que cada semana pasara a recogerle y le llevara después de vuelta a casa con la compra. A partir de ese día los viajes al centro comercial fueron un remanso de paz.

Desde aquel caliente incidente entre los dos, Harry solía parar poco en la casa. De martes a viernes, desaparecía a primera hora de la mañana para no volver muchos días hasta bien entrada la madrugada, Draco suponía que de casa de Neal. Intuía, no sin un sorprendente amargor, que las cosas debían volver a marchar bastante bien entre esos dos. Sábados o domingos Harry tenía partido. Y aunque le había insinuado que asistiera alguno, Draco se había negado, aduciendo irónicamente que no tenía ganas de volver a ser causa de discusión entre el bateador y él. Harry no había insistido. Los lunes era el día de descanso del equipo. Solía quedarse en casa y no salía, dedicándose por completo a su hobby. Draco acostumbraba a observarle en silencio, admirando la habilidad manual del moreno para restaurar aquellas viejas pelotas, dejándolas casi como nuevas. Lo cierto era que el ex Gryffindor tenía un don natural para reparar o arreglar cosas sin magia, utilizando sólo sus manos.

Cuando pasadas las tres semanas que el medimago había dado de plazo para sacar la funda de su dedo y empezar con la rehabilitación, Draco no había permitido que Harry le acompañara. Aquella parte del tratamiento sólo requería de su esfuerzo personal y fuerza de voluntad. Y pareciendo entenderlo también así, Harry no insistió. Draco se aparecía cada tarde en la consulta del medimago para la dolorosa recuperación de la movilidad del dedo. Un par de semanas después había logrado moverlo de forma bastante aceptable de arriba abajo y con solo una semana más empezar a doblarlo. Solo prácticamente durante todo el día, no tenía mucho más que hacer que realizar los ejercicios que Matt le había enseñado, mientras su mente vagaba dispersa entre un mar de pensamientos cada vez más confusos.

- Bueno Draco, -había dicho el medimago con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, la última tarde que acudió a su consulta -debo reconocer que el primero ha sido todo un éxito. Francamente te diré que no creí que lo lográramos.

Draco también sonrió sinceramente. Le estaba realmente agradecido a ese hombre, que a pesar de saber ahora quién era él, había seguido ayudándole con el mismo interés. Aunque supuso que eso también era algo que tenía que agradecerle a Potter. Irremediablemente, todo acababa confluyendo en su ex compañero de escuela, pensó con algo de fastidio. Cuando Matt le dijo que ya era hora de comenzar con el siguiente dedo, Draco se preparó para afrontarlo con mucho más entusiasmo, vistos los resultados. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo solo, aunque no se lo comentó al medimago en ese momento. Y si no podía, siempre podría recurrir a él, tal como le había ofrecido la primera vez.

Para su sorpresa, la tarde que tenía planeado empezar el tratamiento del siguiente dedo, siguiendo las instrucciones de Matt, Harry se presentó en casa mucho antes de la hora de cenar, justo acabado el entrenamiento diario.

- No esperarías hacerlo solo, ¿verdad? -reprochó con semblante serio, sentándose frente a Draco y arrebatándole el guante de la mano.

Parecía muy molesto por el hecho de que no hubiera contado con él. Draco dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro de resignación. Tenía que haber supuesto que el medimago mantenía informado a Harry. Se maldijo por su estupidez.

- ¿Cuál? ¿El anular? -preguntó Harry en un tono más bien seco, clavando su verde mirada en la gris.

Draco asintió en silencio y a pesar del coraje que sentía en esos instantes, dejó que Potter tomara su mano y untara el dedo anular de arriba abajo antes de empezar con el masaje. El rubio no pudo evitar que le sobreviniera el recuerdo de los suaves labios de Harry en cada uno de sus dedos, semanas atrás. ¿Por qué diablos lo había hecho? Draco había estado preguntándoselo desde entonces, sin llegar a una respuesta que le satisficiera lo suficiente. Observó en silencio la concentración y el cuidado que el moreno ponía en cada pasada, moviendo rítmicamente sus dedos pulgar e índice arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, a lo largo de su dedo. Parecía que le estuviera haciendo una paja. Retuvo un pequeño gemido y procuró apartar de su mente cualquier otra asociación de ideas con los movimientos que Potter realizaba en ese momento. Se mordió los labios al darse cuenta de que se estaba excitando.

- ¿Duele? -preguntó Harry, que alzó los ojos hacia él al oír el pequeño gemido, malinterpretando la expresión en el rostro del rubio.

Draco sólo asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de emitir palabra alguna. Para su alivio, el dolor del ungüento penetrando hasta tocar el hueso, no tardó en llegar, sustituyendo la vergonzosa sensación anterior. Cuando terminaron, Harry le preguntó si quería un calmante y él denegó con la cabeza.

- Yo prepararé la cena. -dijo el moreno.

Y Draco se quedó sentado, apretando el dolorido dedo con su otra mano, observando a Harry moverse por la cocina y preguntándose si sería capaz de resistir otra sesión sin que el habitante de su entrepierna le hiciera notar nuevamente su presencia.

Una semana después el dolor era tan insoportable que casi no podía esperar a que Harry acabara para tomar el calmante. Matt ya se lo había advertido. El malestar sería más intenso cada vez. Algunos días de la siguiente semana necesitó hasta dos dosis y que Harry le ayudara a llegar a su habitación, a desvestirse y que prácticamente le metiera en la cama, atontado por el dolor y por el calmante. Cuando despertaba por la mañana, todavía seguía sintiendo como si un pequeño roedor se entretuviera en mordisquear su hueso de arriba abajo sin cesar y esa molestia le acompañaba durante todo el día, para aumentar otra vez por la tarde, cuado el ungüento era aplicado. Durante aquellas tres semanas, Harry había regresado puntualmente cada tarde y se había ocupado de todo. Incluidos los fines de semana. Sólo le había dejado solo las tardes de partido. Draco se preguntaba cómo se lo estaría tomando Neal, pero no se atrevió a expresarlo en voz alta. Tener a Potter a su lado en esos momentos era más importante para él de lo que jamás hubiera creído y estaba dispuesto a reconocer. No quería acabar en una discusión que lo echara todo a perder. Si el jugador estaba teniendo problemas con su pareja, se lo estaba guardando muy bien y él, en realidad, no quería saberlo. Lo único que le importaba era que Potter estaba ahí para él.

Cuando el viernes por la tarde llegaron a casa de Matt, Draco deshizo el hechizo de apariencia, que de todas formas iba a caer en cuanto el medimago le durmiera. Esta vez Matt tardó más de dos horas en recomponer todas las falanges y al igual que la vez anterior, Harry se llevó a Draco todavía dormido. Cuando el rubio despertó, tenía una nueva funda colocada en el dedo y el consabido malestar. Harry no tardó en aparecer por la puerta con el correspondiente calmante. Se sentó al borde de la cama y le observó con atención mientras se lo tomaba.

- ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó en un tono que a Draco le pareció mucho más familiar que en otras ocasiones.

- Lo superaré. -respondió él, dándose cuenta de que había utilizado el mismo tono, natural y llano.

- Por supuesto, eres un Malfoy. -se recordó Harry, ausente de cualquier sarcasmo.

Aunque, por un momento Draco no supo si sólo estaba estableciendo un hecho o se lo estaba echando en cara.

- Sí, lo soy. ¿Algún problema con ello? -interpeló, intentando no parecer demasiado a la defensiva.

- Si lo tuviera, ya no estarías en esta casa, Malfoy. A pesar de todo lo que pudiera decir Snape.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos durante unos instantes. Parecía como si Harry estuviera esperando alguna respuesta por su parte, pero Draco sólo permaneció perdido en el verde de sus irises durante unos interminables segundos, saboreando el brillo que nuevamente había aparecido en la mirada de su anfitrión después de tantos días. Hasta que el propio Harry rompió el momento.

- No te levantes, todavía es temprano. -le dijo- Después podemos salir a comer fuera si te sientes con ánimos.

- ¿A un restaurante? -preguntó Draco, sintiéndose reanimado de pronto.

- Muggle, Malfoy. No te hagas ilusiones. Y a ninguno de esos tan sofisticados a los que tú seguramente estabas acostumbrado.

- De acuerdo. -asintió dócilmente- Como tú quieras.

Harry abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa casi infantil en su rostro.

Harry llevó a Draco a un pequeño restaurante italiano que conocía, pero al que nunca había ido con Neal. Prefirieron sentarse en una mesa algo apartada de la entrada y durante unos minutos ambos se sumieron en la lectura de la carta que el camarero les había entregado, procurando fingir una tranquilidad que los dos estaban lejos de sentir. Después de que, unos minutos más tarde, el mismo camarero tomara nota de su pedido, se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sin saber qué decirse.

- ¿Cómo va la liga? -preguntó al fin Malfoy intentando encontrar un tema de conversación que fuera del interés de ambos.

Y durante un buen rato estuvieron hablando de Quidditch, de la clasificación en la liga de los Chudley Cannons y recordando sus enfrentamientos en Hogwarts por la Copa de la Casa. Punto en el que llegó el camarero con las pizzas.

- ¿Me permites? -preguntó Harry señalando el plato del rubio- Estamos entre muggles. Nada de magia. -Y partió la pizza de Draco en cuatro trozos. Hizo lo propio con la suya y tomó un trozo- No te cortes -le dijo viendo la mirada reprobatoria de Draco- Aquí no está mal vista comer pizza con los dedos. Es más, te mirarán mal si no lo haces.

Harry observó divertido como Draco tomaba un trozo con cierto pudor, tras echar un rápido vistazo a las mesas vecinas. Seguramente la exquisita educación que había recibido no le permitía comer con los dedos en público. Cuando reanudaron la conversación Harry se encontró explicándole cómo había llegado a los Chudley Cannons y cómo había recompuesto su vida tras derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Draco le escuchaba con suma atención, empezando a entender por primera vez lo que tenía que haber sido estar bajo la piel del ex Gryffindor durante todos aquellos años. Nunca hasta entonces se había dado cuenta de lo agradablemente cadenciosa que era la voz de Harry; ni se había fijado en el repetitivo gesto de poner las gafas en su sito, empujándolas con el dedo corazón por la unión de los dos lentes, cada vez que resbalaban de su nariz. Como sus ojos podían ser tan expresivos, tan fáciles de leer cuando se mostraba relajado, incluso confiado, como en aquellos momentos. Sus manos no paraban de moverse. No había palabra que no fuera acompañada de algún gesto para enfatizar su convencimiento en lo que decía. Y su sonrisa... aparecía de repente y en ese momento sus ojos brillaban todavía con más fuerza, deslumbrando a Draco. Por supuesto, no dejó entrever en ningún momento el rosario de sentimientos que le estaba provocando el joven sentado frente a él.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? -oyó Draco que le preguntaba tras un breve silencio- ¿Vas a contármelo algún día? -señaló la mano que como siempre Draco llevaba enguantada.

Estaban tomando ya el café y el restaurante había ido vaciándose poco a poco.

- Creo que nos van a echar. -se excusó Draco con cierto alivio, captando la mirada de impaciencia del camarero.

- Salvado por la campana, ¿verdad? -dijo Harry mientras pedía la cuenta- No creas que te voy a dejar escapar tan fácilmente.

Salieron del restaurante. La tarde era bastante apacible a pesar de estar a principios de Diciembre.

- ¿Te apetece pasear por el centro? -preguntó Harry.

- ¿Y helarme de frío? No, gracias.

- Creía que estarías acostumbrado después de siete años en las mazmorras de Slytherin.

- En Slytherin también había chimeneas. - contestó Draco con sorna.

- ¡Oh, que decepción! -exclamó Harry con un mohín- Siete años creyendo que erais una raza aparte.

Draco sonrió y Harry le dirigió una mirada que éste no supo como interpretar.

- ¿Por qué no sonríes más a menudo, Malfoy? -preguntó- Hasta pareces una persona normal.

- Tal vez no tenga muchos motivos para hacerlo. -se defendió Draco, un poco dolido.

- ¡Bien! -Harry tomó del brazo a su compañero- ¿Por qué no entramos ahí y me los cuentas?

Y le arrastró quieras que no hasta un pub, justo al otro lado de la calle. A esas horas todavía no estaba demasiado lleno y pudieron sentarse cómodamente en una de las mesas al fondo del local. Harry se dirigió a la barra en busca de las bebidas, mientras Draco le observaba, intentando prepararse para responder a lo que sin duda iba a preguntarle el ex Gryffindor. Lo que Draco sabía que había estado deseando conocer desde el mismo momento en que lo llevó a su casa. Hacía ya casi cuatro largos meses.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó efectivamente Harry tras depositar las bebidas en la mesa.

Se repantigó cómodamente en su silla, dándole a entender al otro que estaba dispuesto a concederle todo el tiempo que creyera necesario. Draco sorbió su brandy, no muy seguro de cómo empezar aquella historia. Pero se lo debía. Así que poco a poco, con la soltura de lengua que da una bebida con un buen grado de alcohol, fue desgranando los acontecimientos sucedidos en la Mansión Malfoy dos días después de que Harry derrotara al Señor Oscuro. El moreno escuchó en silencio, sin interrumpirle, apenas moviendo un músculo concentrado en todas y cada una de sus palabras.

- Siento lo de tu madre, Draco. -dijo Harry con sinceridad cuando el ex Slytherin terminó- Creo que ahora ambos tenemos algo pendiente con tu tía.

Draco apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada. Perdió su mirada entre las mesas que poco a poco habían ido llenándose. El murmullo de voces era cada vez más elevado.

Harry prefirió no hurgar más en la herida de Draco, aportando su opinión sobre lo que él pensaba de su otro progenitor, Lucius Malfoy. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar la oportunidad de saber, por fin, hasta el último detalle de la vida de su antiguo Némesis hasta el momento de su encuentro en el sótano del estadio.

- ¿Qué pasó después? -preguntó tras el breve silencio en el que ambos parecieron perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

La plata de los ojos de Draco se oscureció todavía más si cabe. Sorbió lentamente su brandy y se recostó en su asiento, cerrando los ojos como si buscara en su interior la fuerza suficiente para que las palabras salieran.

- Durante casi dos años logré esconderme, escapar de las garras de mis tíos sin demasiadas dificultades -habló al fin- Mi familia tenía algunas propiedades por Europa, no mansiones, -aclaró- sino pequeñas casas o pisos que mi padre adquirió bajo nombres supuestos y que tenían como finalidad servirle de refugio en caso de que la situación lo requiriera. Fui cambiando con frecuencia de ubicación, para evitar ser localizado con facilidad. Suponía que mi padre no habría informado a nadie más que a mí o a mi madre de esas localizaciones; pero tampoco estaba muy seguro. Al fin y al cabo Rodolphus y Bella también eran familia.

Draco lanzó una sonrisa irónica, que Harry compartió.

- Supongo que me confié. -continuó con un suspiro- Llegué a sentirme demasiado seguro y bajé la guardia. Esperaba que después de tanto tiempo se hubieran olvidado de mí. Grave error por mi parte. -admitió- Porque lo pagué bastante caro. -añadió contemplando fijamente su mano enguantada.

_Draco parpadeó en la oscuridad. Notó el sabor acre de la sangre en su boca y la sensación de la que se deslizaba todavía caliente y fresca desde su sien a lo largo de su mejilla, por lo que estimó que no había estado inconsciente mucho tiempo. Estaba atado a una silla, mágicamente anclada en el suelo, porque por más que lo intentó no pudo moverla ni un milímetro. Sus tobillos amarrados a cada pata delantera y sus manos inmovilizadas tras el respaldo. Supuso que le habían dejado en una de las habitaciones vacías del apartamento porque no podía distinguir más que paredes. Se maldijo a sí mismo por su estupidez. ¿Cómo no había sospechado de aquel tipo tambaleante que olía a alcohol barato cuando se le echó "casualmente" encima? Aunque al segundo siguiente ya tenía su varita en la mano, la lucha había sido breve. Tres contra uno. Sus posibilidades habían sido más bien nulas.. ¡Estúpido!, se repitió. Un leve sonido proveniente de la puerta hizo que volviera la cabeza en esa dirección. La luz que de pronto iluminó la habitación le deslumbró._

- _Veo que despertaste, Draco. ¡Rodolphus! _-_llamó la mujer desde el quicio de la puerta_-_ ¡Nuestro querido sobrino ha despertado!_

_Oír otra vez la voz de su tía Bella hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Ella se acercó con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro e hizo un amago de acariciar su mejilla, pero Draco apartó la cara con asco._

- _Tan cariñoso como siempre, ¿verdad sobrino?_

- _¡Hija de puta! -escupió él, con lo que se ganó una sonora bofetada._

- _¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron educación?_

_La profunda voz de Rodolphus Lestrange resonó en la vacía habitación, retumbando contra sus paredes. Draco dirigió a su tío una profunda mirada de odio. Tanto él como su mujer eran los culpables de haberse quedado sin familia. De haberse visto obligado a aquella huida a la que todavía no le había encontrado el sentido._

- _Eres muy escurridizo, Draco. _-_admiró su tío_-_ Pero la paciencia siempre tiene su recompensa._

_Draco no dijo nada, pero siguió sin apartar sus acerados ojos grises de él, matándole con la mirada._

- _Voy a darte la oportunidad de reflexionar, Draco. _-_prosiguió su tío_-_ al fin y al cabo eres familia. _-_el matrimonio intercambió una mirada de entendimiento, no exenta de cierto sarcasmo_- _Estamos dispuestos a recibirte con los brazos abiertos si colaboras._

_¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? Ese desgraciado tenía suerte de que estaba atado y bien atado, se dijo Draco, porque de lo contrario ya le habría saltado al cuello sin medir las consecuencias._

_Rodolphus se inclinó sobre su sobrino, abalanzando su corpulento metro noventa sobre él en un claro gesto intimidatorio._

- _Estoy seguro de que tu padre habló contigo sobre el asunto que nos interesa, Draco. Sólo tienes que decirnos dónde lo escondió._

_Lejos de amedrentarse, los ojos de Draco refulgieron de puro desprecio._

- _Siento decepcionarte, _-_respondió, cortante_-_ pero padre no habló conmigo sobre nada._

_Rodolphus hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza al tiempo que mostraba una expresión de decepción en su rostro._

- _No vamos bien, Draco. _-_advirtió_-_ Nada bien._

_Draco sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban desde atrás y de pronto se vio atrapado contra el pecho de su tía, sin poder impedir que ésta deslizara entre sus dedos las plateadas hebras de su pelo._

- _Siempre has sido mi sobrino favorito, ¿lo sabías?_

_Draco bufó con desdén._

- _Soy tu único sobrino, "tía"._

- _Por eso mismo tienes toda mi atención. _-_respondió ella mientras le obligaba a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y mirarla_-_ No hagas enfadar a tu tío. _-_advirtió_-_ Últimamente no goza de muy buen humor. Y podría decirse que yo tampoco._

_La mirada desafiante de Draco estaba acabando con la paciencia de Rodolphus a marchas forzadas. Aquellos ojos, idénticos a los de Lucius, su misma arrogancia, su misma expresión altiva y fría._

- _No me obligues a hacer nada que después tengas que lamentar, Draco -advirtió abandonando el tono moderadamente amable que había utilizado hasta entonces con su sobrino._

- _No sé lo que estás buscando, ni me importa. _-_fue la única respuesta que obtuvo a cambio._

- _Lo quiero Draco. Y lo obtendré. A cualquier precio._ -_amenazó Rodolphus._

- _Te repito que no sé lo que estas buscando y que padre no habló conmigo. De nada. Tal vez sea porque no tuvo tiempo. _-_acabó en un tono claramente acusador._

_Rodolphus no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de su prisionero, impaciente. En cambio su tía estaba ahora frente a Draco, mirándole con una expresión anhelante, como si esperara algo que le complacería en grado sumo. La mirada sádica en los ojos de Bella hizo comprender a su sobrino que nada bueno para él estaba a punto de suceder. _

- _No te creo. _-_fueron las palabras que oyó a ras de oreja, justo antes de que Rodolphus tomara su mano derecha entre las suyas y partiera su dedo meñique en dos._

_Draco gritó de dolor, mientras la salvaje carcajada de su tía resonaba en sus oídos._

- _Esto sólo es el principio, sobrino. _-_declaró Rodolphus_-_ Pero voy a concederte cierto tiempo para reconsiderar tu respuesta._

_Draco apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza, para evitar que cualquier otro sonido saliera de su boca._

- _Te advertí que tu tío no estaba de muy buen humor. _-_canturreó Bella con una sonrisa descarada en su extraviado rostro._

_Y también abandonó la habitación._

_Draco no supo las horas que pasaron, sumido en la oscuridad de la habitación e intentando apartar su mente del palpitante dolor de su dedo. Por primera vez maldijo a su padre por haberle dejado aquella herencia tan dolorosa, preguntándose una y otra vez qué sería lo que con tanto ahínco buscaban sus tíos. Qué podía haber escondido su padre que fuera tan importante para ellos. Su mente daba vueltas sin descanso a la última conversación que había mantenido con su progenitor, pero sus palabras habían sido ambiguas, sin referirse a nada en concreto. Estaba seguro de que Lucius tenía planeado decírselo en el momento en que se hubiera reunido con él, más adelante, una vez a salvo. La puerta se abrió bruscamente esta vez y la luz del corredor cegó a Draco durante unos instantes. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, pudo ver que la habitación estaba más concurrida que en la anterior ocasión. McNair y un muchacho desconocido acompañaban al matrimonio Lestrange._

- _Espero que hayas tenido tiempo suficiente para recapacitar. _-_habló Rodolphus plantándose ante su sobrino._

_Draco le miró, todavía con los ojos entrecerrados, pero con una clara actitud retadora. _

- _¿Y bien, Draco?_

- _Mi padre no me dijo nada. _-_dijo entre dientes_-_ Ya te lo dije._

_Rodolphus bufó con desagrado. _

- _Vas a obligarme a ser desagradable otra vez, sobrino._

- _¿Quién te ha dicho que alguna vez hayas sido agradable? _-_le picó éste con ironía._

_Rudolphus frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto a alguien detrás de él. Draco se dio cuenta en ese momento de que McNair no estaba a la vista. Y no lo estaba porque en ese preciso instante se afanaba en partirle el dedo anular en tres trozos, lenta y dolorosamente. Draco intentó no gritar, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte. Sus ojos anegados se encontraron con los castaños, grandes y aterrados del muchacho desconocido, que le miraba como si todo aquello le superara. Una vez hecho el trabajo, abandonaron la habitación, dejándole solo nuevamente. Draco jadeó con rabia, enojado consigo mismo por no poder evitar que lágrimas de dolor se deslizaran por sus mejillas, sin poder detenerlas. No podría soportarlo, sencillamente no podría. Durante unos segundos deseo tener una respuesta que dar, una confesión que liberara el resto de su mano de una tortura más que segura. Pero sólo fueron unos segundos. Porque la rabia se convirtió en un odio todavía más profundo del que hasta entonces sus tíos ya se habían granjeado. Desconocía la información que le reclamaban. No tenía nada con que defenderse. Pero no verían al último Malfoy hundirse en la desesperación. No les daría ese placer. Oyó la puerta abrirse y miró con ojos turbios a la figura que se le acercaba. Era el muchacho._

- _Te traigo un poco de agua. _-_le dijo._

_Draco intentó recomponer una mirada altiva y la rechazó con un brusco gesto. _Verisaterum_, pensó. Aunque era una sustancia que no estaba al alcance de cualquiera, bien pudiera ser que sus tíos la hubieran conseguido._

- _Es sólo agua. _-_aseguró el muchacho, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos_-_ Es todo lo que he podido conseguir._

_Draco dirigió una mirada fría al muchacho, sopesando si aceptarlo. Al fin y al cabo un poco de Verisaterum no haría más que confirmar que no sabía nada y la tortura terminaría. Casi deseó que lo fuera. Aceptó el vaso que el muchacho puso en sus labios y bebió. Después el muchacho desapareció sin decir una palabra más y Draco volvió a quedarse solo con su dolor._

_Al día siguiente se repitió la misma historia. Y Draco deseó morir. Como el día anterior, el muchacho entró en la habitación, aunque esta vez había tardado un poco más._

- _Ellos no están. _-_informó_-_ Tómate esto. Es muggle, pero es lo único que he podido conseguir.._

_Introdujo una pequeña pastilla en su boca y Draco la tragó sin rechistar, acompañada de un poco de agua._

- _¿Por qué... haces... esto? _-_preguntó con un ligero jadeo._

- _Porque odio a mi padre. McNair _-_aclaró el chico._

Un disidente más a las doctrinas del aniquilado Señor Oscuro_, pensó Draco. Tal vez pudiera volver eso a su favor._

_El muchacho se sentó en el suelo, frente a él. Parecía tener más o menos su edad. No se parecía demasiado a su padre. Tal vez el pelo, castaño como el del mortífago. Sin embargo, sus ojos no tenían nada que ver. Los del padre eran fríos y despiadados. Los del hijo tímidos y asustadizos. Draco pensó que su vida no podía ser demasiado fácil siendo su padre quien era. Realmente el chico no parecía responder a las expectativas que un padre, mortífago por más señas, podía esperar de su vástago._

- _Quería obligarme a tomar la marca. Gracias a Merlin, Quien Tu Ya Sabes murió antes. _-_siguió hablando el chico. Después se quedó unos momentos mirando el rostro dolorido de Draco _-_¿Por qué no les dices lo que quieren saber de una vez? Yo lo haría si estuviera en tu lugar. _-_sonrió algo avergonzado_-_ En realidad yo no hubiera aguantado lo que tú. Hubiera cantado sin necesidad de que me rompieran nada._

- _Si tanto... odias... a tu padre... ¿por qué ... no me ... ayudas a salir... de aquí? _

_El muchacho soltó una tímida carcajada._

- _Le odio, pero todavía no me he vuelto loco. _-_afirmó_- ¡_No sabes como maneja el látigo!_

_Draco estaba tentado a responderle que por desgracia, sí lo sabía, cuando el muchacho volvió el rostro hacia la puerta, de pronto asustado._

- _Creo que han vuelto._

_Se levantó de un salto y salió precipitadamente de la habitación. Draco observó la despavorida huida. Tendría que trabajarle un poco más a fondo si quería que le ayudara. Durante un par de horas el dolor fue soportable. Después, cuando el efecto del calmante muggle pasó, Draco creyó que iba a volverse loco. _

_Había conseguido dormir algo o más bien había caído en una ligera inconsciencia, cuando el ruido de la puerta al abrirse le espabiló._

- _Estas acabando con mi paciencia, Draco. _-_fue lo primero que oyó._

_Su sobrino ni tan siquiera se molestó en mirarle y está actitud enfureció todavía más a Rodolphus. Estaba empezando a convencerse de que Draco no sabía nada. Nadie podría aguantar lo que el joven había soportado, teniendo algo que decir. Cerró su manó con rabia sobre el pelo del muchacho y le obligó a mirarle. Tan solo leyó desprecio en su mirada y ello le enervó todavía más. Le golpeó con tanta fuerza que sino hubiera sido porque la silla estaba anclada en el suelo, Draco hubiera acabado estampado contra la pared._

- _¿No tienes nada que decir? _-_le increpó._

_Rodolphus consiguió una nueva mirada cargada de odio, y comprendió que no obtendría más de lo que había conseguido hasta ese momento. Es decir, nada. Sin lugar a dudas su sobrino era un Malfoy de los pies a la cabeza, duro de doblegar. Decidió iniciar la última tentativa. Si el muchacho no se derrumbaba dentro de las 24 horas siguientes, le mataría. Ya no le serviría para nada. Rompió con gran placer los dos últimos dedos sanos de su sobrino, descargando en ello la ira que sentía contra Lucius, disfrutando de los fuertes gritos que su hijo apenas podía reprimir, sometido a la lenta tortura de sentir como sus dedos quebraban lentamente entre sus manos._

_Cuando Terry McNair entró en la habitación horas más tarde, Draco estaba inconsciente._

- _¡Eh! ¡Despierta! _-_miró el vaso que llevaba en la mano y decidió darle otra utilidad, así que se lo arrojó al rostro al prisionero_-_ ¡Despierta!_

_Draco emitió un casi inaudible gemido._

- _Van a matarte. _-_informó._

_Draco levantó lentamente la cabeza y le miró apenas, con los ojos enrojecidos. Intentó decir algo sarcástico, pero tenía los labios tan hinchados por el golpe recibido que apenas pudo articular palabra. El hijo de McNair le miraba fijamente, nervioso, casi parecía que era a él a quien estaban pensando cargarse. Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos, cansado, deseando que su tío no tardara mucho en cumplir su amenaza; rogando porque fuera una muerte rápida. Volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió que sus tobillos eran liberados de sus ataduras._

- _Voy a sacarte de aquí. _-_dijo Terry con voz trémula._

_El conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando tardó en llegar a su cerebro. Sólo al sentir un dolor intenso cuando Terry tocó su mano derecha para desatarla, Draco reaccionó. Hizo intento de levantarse pero cayó al suelo. Después de días atado a esa silla, sus extremidades estaban tan entumecidas que no respondían. El hijo de MacNair le levantó, arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación con dificultad. El rubio era algo más alto y corpulento que él. Draco pensó que en otras circunstancias su arrogancia le hubiera llevado a menospreciarle. Pero debía agradecerle que el chico hubiera reunido todo el valor del que disponía para hacer lo que estaba haciendo._

- _Tu varita. _-_dijo sacándola de debajo de su camisa y entregándosela._

_Draco le miró, sosteniéndose apenas contra el marco de la puerta._

- _A partir de aquí estás solo. _-_le dijo_-_ Yo no puedo hacer más._

_Draco inclinó apenas la cabeza en reconocimiento, y dio unos pasos para atravesar la puerta abierta. Gracias a Merlín era noche cerrada._

- _¿Qué les dirás? _-_preguntó con voz ronca._

_No podía, a pesar de todo, dejar de sentirse preocupado por aquel muchacho. Sabía lo que podía esperar de McNair. Lo que probablemente pasaría. Y teniendo en cuenta la poca presencia de ánimo de aquel chico, no quería pensar en cómo podía acabar por culpa de su acción. Terry le miró con sus grandes ojos castaños, parpadeando casi de forma convulsiva._

- _No sé... Tal vez que me rogaste ir al baño y que yo fui tan estúpido como para caer en tu engaño. _-_el muchacho trataba de mantener una actitud de valentía que estaba muy lejos del terror que sus ojos confesaban_-_ Sólo te ruego que... me desmayes... por favor. Al menos fingiré haber tratado de impedírtelo..._

_Draco asintió en silencio._

- _Sólo dime una cosa -pidió_-_ ¿Qué buscan?_

- _Un libro. _-_contestó el chico visiblemente nervioso- Por favor, hazlo. Antes de que vuelvan._

_Draco dirigió su varita hacia Terry y pronunció el hechizo de forma casi inaudible. El muchacho cayó inerte al suelo y tras echarle un breve vistazo, Draco desapareció engullido por la oscuridad de la noche. Esperaba fervientemente que a McNair no se le fuera la mano con su hijo._

Cuando Draco terminó su relato, Harry permaneció en silencio, comprendiendo por primera vez la profundidad de las heridas no visibles, las que apenas había intuido bajo el indudable dolor físico que el rubio todavía arrastraba. Le hubiera envuelto en un abrazo confortador, besándole hasta ahogarle en el mismo sentimiento en el que él mismo se ahogaba desde hacia algún tiempo; le hubiera acariciado hasta hacerle olvidar cualquier aflicción, cualquier sufrimiento. Sin embargo, sólo preguntó:

- ¿Qué clase de libro?

- No lo sé. -respondió Draco- Por lo visto uno que el Señor Oscuro entregó a mi padre para que lo custodiara y que tras su muerte, decidió quedarse.

- Sobre magia oscura, supongo. - conjeturó Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Tiene que ser algo importante. -prosiguió Harry- Tus padres murieron por ello... y tus tíos se ensañaron contigo por conseguirlo.

El ex Slytherin asintió en silencio.

- De todas formas no es demasiado tranquilizador que ese libro esté en alguna parte, esperando ser encontrado por quien menos nos convenga. -Harry frunció el ceño- Tal vez deberíamos informar sobre ello.

Draco dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

- ¿Y cómo piensas explicar que su existencia haya llegado hasta a tus oídos? Es mejor no mover el tema, Potter.

Harry no tuvo más remedió que darle la razón. Apuró su copa y miró la de su compañero, que también estaba vacía.

- ¿Otra ronda?

Draco asintió y Harry se levantó para dirigirse hacia la barra. El rubio contempló como se alejaba, preguntándose como había sido capaz de contarle su odisea sin que su voz temblara, a él, a Harry Potter, a su enemigo de adolescencia y juventud. Era consciente de que algo había cambiado entre ellos. De que aquel odio profundo y desmesurado que se tenían había muerto en algún momento durante las pasadas semanas, aunque era incapaz de precisar exactamente cuándo. De lo único que estaba seguro y al mismo tiempo asustado, era de los innegables sentimientos que ahora albergaba con respecto a Potter. Le deseaba. Peor aún, le necesitaba. No era sólo el sentimiento de agradecimiento que había crecido en él a lo largo de aquellos cuatro meses. Por haberle aceptado en su casa a pesar de todo; por haberle proporcionado cuanto le había sido necesario, a pesar de su propio rechazo; por estar devolviéndole su autoestima, dedo a dedo; por permanecer a su lado cuando recuperar esa autoestima dolía tanto, sin hacerle sentirse avergonzado; por callar en sus silencios haciendo hablar sólo su mirada; por su paciencia en entrenarle durante aquellas interminables tardes en el sótano, aguantando estoicamente su rabia y su mal humor, ayudándole a centrarse, a enfocar su magia nuevamente; por el calor que le brindaba su compañía cuando las tardes de lunes ambos se sentaban en el salón, él leyendo, Harry trasteando con sus restauraciones, ambos sumidos en una callada y serena calma, como si siempre hubiera sido así; por la seguridad que su presencia le brindaba haciéndole sentir la tranquilidad de no tener ya que vigilar a sus espaldas, que todo estaba bien; y ahora por escucharle, tal vez por comprenderle. Deseaba que esas dos esmeraldas se posaran en él, sólo en él y brillaran cálidas para fundir el hielo que sabía instalado en su propia mirada. Porque ansiaba que esa sonrisa afectuosa, suave y generosa que sus labios esbozaban, enseñara a sonreír a sus propios labios. Porque necesitaba que lavara de su alma toda la angustia pasada, que ventilara su corazón y lo abriera a la esperanza de tener un futuro, que limpiara su mente de cualquier pensamiento que no fuera tener una vida. Quería sentir sus manos sobre su piel nuevamente; sus labios arrebatándole toda lucidez; su aroma envolviéndole, emborrachando sus sentidos. Tal vez un futuro juntos... Pero en el presente de Potter estaba Neal, concluyó Draco, aterrizando por fin abatido sobre la inexorable realidad.

Cuando regresó con las copas, Draco tenía una mirada ensombrecida y triste, y Harry creyó que era debido a los penosos recuerdos rememorados minutos antes.

_Continuará..._


	8. Rupturas

**CAPITULO VIII**  
**Rupturas**

El Ministro de Magia se sentó en su cómodo sillón y dio un vistazo a su alrededor, contemplando satisfecho cada uno de los muebles y detalles que conformaban su elegante despacho. Aquel era su pequeño reino, su bastión, su trinchera de poder. Por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Apuró la copa de coñac que tenía en la mano y la depositó encima de la mesa algo bruscamente, todavía enojado. Repasó mentalmente la reunión que acababa de mantener con el Jefe de Aurores. Aunque había intentado escuchar los argumentos de Fallon haciendo acopio de una paciencia que ya había agotado hacía tiempo, al final no había podido contenerse y había estallado. Le hizo saber al mago, firme frente a él, que no podía concebir como toda una legión de aurores, supuestamente los mejor preparados de todo el mundo mágico, dedicados las 24 horas del día y sin distracción al mismo asunto, no podían dar con el paradero de Draco Malfoy. Ni podía comprender cómo permitían que les toreara en cada uno de sus ataques, escurriéndose como una serpiente, sin dejar rastro. Había insultado a Fallon y le había amenazado con mandarle de una patada a lo más bajo del escalafón. Incluso con despedirle.

Pero el Jefe de Aurores, haciendo gala de un firme temple, ni siquiera había parpadeado. Había aguantado estoicamente la demostración de furor del Ministro, dejando que Fudge desahogara toda su rabia por aquella enojosa situación, sobre él. Reacción de su inconfesable miedo. Profundo miedo. En el fondo todo se reducía a ese sentimiento. Y Fallon lo intuía. No le había hecho falta escarbar demasiado para averiguar la estrecha relación que Cornelius Fudge y Lucius Malfoy habían mantenido en el pasado. La firma de ambos estaba estampada en más de un sospechoso acuerdo comercial, del que el auror estaba seguro Fudge había recibido una suculenta comisión. El Jefe de Aurores estaba convencido de que el Ministro sólo había sido un muñeco en manos de Malfoy y su fría astucia. Un pobre idiota, celoso e inseguro, al que el mortífago había manipulado a placer. Fallon a veces se preguntaba cómo aquel tipo había podido llegar a Ministro de Magia. Apostaría su sueldo a que desde hacia tiempo las tripas de Fudge debían estar retorciéndose de terror, sólo de pensar que el hijo de su socio comercial pudiera algún día llegar hasta él para vengar la muerte de su padre. Para castigarle por no haberle protegido y demostrado su lealtad a los Malfoy cuando más lo habían necesitado, escondiendo como una gallina su cabeza bajo el ala. Fudge simplemente había mirado hacia otro lado cuando el dementor besó a Lucius Malfoy. Esa, en definitiva, era la cuestión. Probablemente poco le importaba al Ministro que sus hombres murieran en acto de servicio o que Draco Malfoy se llevara a unos cuantos civiles por delante. Lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba al regio Ministro era su propia seguridad, su encumbrada y camandulera vida.

Fudge se había sentido enojado y frustrado por no conseguir derrumbar la fría fachada de su Jefe de Aurores con ninguna de sus incisivas palabras. Necesitaba con urgencia pisotear la autoestima de alguien para poder resarcir la suya propia. Pero Fallon no era el tipo de persona que se prestara fácilmente a servir de felpudo para nadie. El auror no le caía bien al Ministro, y empezaba a arrepentirse de haber sido él mismo quien le encumbrara a ese puesto. Nadie que no le demostrara esa especie de enfermizo servilismo que Fudge tanto apreciaba en sus colaboradores, podía seguir a su lado por mucho tiempo. Para su disgusto, Fallon tampoco era servil.

Fudge había aguardado con impaciencia a que el auror acabara con su retahíla de descargos, para dejar caer sobre él el golpe de gracia, el as que había estado escondiendo en su manga.

- Ya que parece que andan tan perdidos Sr. Fallon, se me ocurre que tal vez necesiten un poco de ayuda. Contar con alguien que ya ha demostrado sobradamente estar capacitado para resolver "problemas difíciles".

- No lo creo necesario, Sr. Ministro. Mis hombres y yo...

El Ministro había alzado la mano con un gesto apresurado para hacerle callar.

- Tengo previsto volver a hablar mañana con el Sr. Potter.

- ¿Harry Potter? -había preguntado Fallon, sorprendido.

Fudge había sonreído. Como había esperado, el rostro del auror había sido entonces todo un poema.

- Con todos mis respetos, Sr. Ministro, pero no creo que sea necesario molestar al Sr. Potter con este asunto. -en este punto el Jefe de Aurores ya había recuperado el dominio de su expresión.

- No estoy pidiendo su opinión, Sr. Fallon. Colaborará con ustedes, les guste o no. Es una orden directa y espero que la acate.

Por supuesto, al Sr. Ministro no se le había ocurrido en ningún momento que Harry Potter pudiera rechazar tan brillante proposición, tal como había sucedido apenas una semana antes, por mediación del insufrible Dumbledore. Estaba seguro que con la presión adecuada, y manteniendo al entrometido Director de Hogwarts al margen, Potter cedería. No le quedaría más remedio. Y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que el joven pusiera en evidencia a ese altivo Jefe de Aurores, que a pesar de todo no podía despedir.

Fallon había apretado los labios, dirigido una rápida inclinación de cabeza al Ministro, para seguidamente abandonar el despacho. Odiaba a ese hombre. Y sabía que era mutuo. Mencionar a Potter había sido un golpe bajo, digno de Fudge. El Jefe de Aurores había atravesado la antesala del despacho del Ministro a toda velocidad, malhumorado. Y ¿por qué no decirlo? También nervioso. Sólo había visto a Potter una vez y prefería olvidarlo. A él y a las oscuras y desagradables circunstancias que habían rodeado aquella peculiar misión, a la que sólo Fallon había sobrevivido. Misión que, sin embargo, había catapultado su carrera hacia el puesto que ahora tenía. Sospechaba que para comprar su silencio. No obstante, poco podía hablar sobre una misión de la que ninguno de sus integrantes había conocido su totalidad, a excepción de Roberts, -o así lo creía Fallon- su predecesor, fallecido al igual que todos los demás. Siempre había pensado que el no haber utilizado la varita que le habían entregado ese día, había salvado su vida. Al igual que estaba convencido de que las amenazas de despedirle que Fudge había proferido, últimamente con más frecuencia, eran puras falacias. Sabía que no lo haría. Sospechaba que él era la única pieza que quedaba de una oscura trama elaborada desde el Ministerio, que no había tenido el resultado deseado. Y encumbrarle a Jefe de Aurores había sido una manera de acallar sus preguntas y de mantenerle contento y ocupado. Pero Fallon tenía todavía muchas dudas por resolver con respecto a ese día. Dudas que en los últimos tiempos el Ministro había conseguido hacer resurgir en su mente con mayor fuerza. Y escuchar el nombre de Potter había resucitado viejos fantasmas.

o.o.O.o.o

Que ese iba a ser un mal día, Harry lo había presentido desde que había puesto los pies en el suelo aquella mañana de sábado. Se había quedado dormido. El despertador no había sonado o simplemente lo había parado y se había dado la vuelta. No lo recordaba. El hecho es que estaba muerto de sueño porque no había descansado bien. Estaba seguro de que había tenido algún sueño desagradable, aunque agradecía que fuera una de esas extrañas veces en que no podía recordarlo. Había desaparecido sin perder tiempo, sin entretenerse en desayunar, reprochando a Draco que no le hubiera despertado y dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca. Cuando llegó a la puerta del vestuario, pudo oír claramente a Berton pronunciando su nombre. Más bien gritándolo a todo pulmón. Imposible ya escurrirse dentro sin ser visto. Así que empujó la puerta dispuesto a recibir el sermón que sabía caería sobre él. El pequeño susurro de Neal cuando pasó por su lado, _tenemos que hablar_, no hizo más que confirmar que el día no mejoraría. Y efectivamente, no lo había hecho.

No había nadie más en el vestuario aparte de ellos dos. Habían perdido el partido. A Berton sólo le había faltado mandar una maldición a cada uno de sus jugadores. Alguno hasta habría jurado que había visto al malhumorado entrenador releerse el manual por si le estaba permitido hacerlo. Ni Harry, ni Neal, se encontraban anímicamente en el mejor momento para discutir aquella cuestión. Pero estaba latente entre ambos desde hacía semanas y Neal había decidido unilateralemente que había llegado el momento de afrontarla. Se habían duchado envueltos en un silencio pesado, apenas sin dirigirse la palabra. Harry esperó con paciencia a que Neal se decidiera a hablar, ya que había sido quien diera el primer paso. A él no le apetecía en absoluto hacerlo.

- Me han ofrecido un puesto de bateador en el London United. -dijo por fin Neal, sorprendiéndole.

No eran esas las palabras que Harry esperaba oír. Conocía a su pareja y había esperado reclamos y algún que otro grito. No que pudiera irse del equipo. Dejó la toalla con la que había estado escurriendo su pelo y dirigió sus ojos hacia él. Neal ni tan solo le miraba, ocupado en secarse.

- Es un buen equipo. -afirmó Harry.

- La oferta es muy interesante. -continuó Neal, que ahora se había vuelto hacia él, dispuesto a no perderse cualquier reacción de su compañero, que le permitiera descubrir cómo le había afectado la noticia.

- He odio que pagan bien. Y McMillan es un buen entrenador.-Harry, empezó a vestirse.

Neal le imitó.

- Desearían que me incorporara inmediatamente, pero seguramente Bretón me obligará a terminar la temporada.

- Seguramente. -coincidió Harry. Tras un breve silencio preguntó- Entonces, ¿lo has decidido ya?

- No, no todavía.

A pesar de estar muy ocupado calzándose sus deportivas, Harry sentía los ojos de Neal clavados en él, atravesándole con una muda pregunta. Y dado que la respuesta no salía e sus labios, su compañero continuó.

- Aún tengo esperanzas de que me pidas que me quede.

- Es una buena oportunidad, Neal. -consideró Harfry, sin mirarle, aún extremadamente ocupado con su calzado.

- Entonces, ¿no te importa que me vaya? -insistió el bateador, plantándose esta vez delante del moreno, para obligarle a prestar la atención que consideraba se merecía.

Harry alzó el rostro y trató de sonreír.

- Sólo cambias de equipo, Neal. No te vas al fin del mundo.

Neal sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él. Harry ya lo daba por hecho.

- No vas a pedírmelo, ¿verdad? -dijo el bateador con una mezcla de tristeza y decepción.

El silencio de Harry no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas.

- Es por él. -afirmó Neal con amargura- Por el niñato francés que SI dejas vivir en tu casa.

- Neal...

- No, Harry. -le cortó- No intentes darme otra explicación que será una nueva mentira -dijo con tirantez.

Harry suspiró con aire derrotado, revolviendo con gesto nervioso su cabello húmedo. ¿Cómo explicar lo inexplicable?

- Tal vez lo que necesitamos es darnos un tiempo, Neal. Aclarar las ideas...

- No sé tú, pero yo las tengo muy claras, Harry. -le repuso, tajante.

Neal seguía de pie ante el moreno, ahora con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con una mirada acusadora.

- Nunca te prometí nada... -se defendió Harry, intentando encontrar una justificación que sabía imposible de aceptar por su, hasta ese momento, pareja.

- Es cierto, no lo hiciste. -aceptó Neal, herido- A pesar de que yo puse todo mi empeño.

El bateador ya estaba harto de respuestas ambiguas, de excusas que no se sostenían ni con alfileres, de explicaciones que no tenían pies ni cabeza. ¿Acaso Harry pensaba que era idiota? ¿Qué no había notado su mirada ausente cuando estaban juntos? ¿Qué no se había dado cuenta de su falta de entusiasmo cuando hacían el amor? ¿Qué ya no se rendía a él con la misma entrega con que solía hacerlo?

Harry se puso por fin en pie, y los dos quedaron frente a frente. Con lentitud alzó su mano y rozó apenas la mejilla del joven frente a él.

- Te he querido Neal. -dijo en un vano intento de buscar palabras que no dolieran- Y aún siento cariño por ti, pero te engañaría si te dijera que todavía es amor.

En ese momento se preguntaba si lo había sido alguna vez. Si realmente había amado a Neal o tan sólo había revestido la amistad y el cariño que sentía por él con esa palabra, porque sabía que era lo que su pareja deseaba oír. A pesar de todo, no deseaba que Neal acabara pensando que únicamente habían sido amigos con derecho a roce. Porque habían sido mucho más.

- ¿Por qué, Harry? -apenas susurró Neal, tomando posando su mano sobre la del moreno y apretándola con más fuerza sobre su mejilla.

Había tanto dolor en el fondo de esos ojos castaños que Harry se sintió despreciable.

- Lo siento. -fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

Después de todo había compartido dos años de su vida con él. Una relación en la que era justo reconocer que Neal siempre había puesto mucho más que él. Harry sintió que le abrazaba y le devolvió el abrazo, tratando de gestualizar su disculpa, de expresar lo que no era capaz de decirle con palabras, porque fuera cual fuera las que pronunciara, herirían.

- Te mereces a alguien que pueda darte más que yo. -susurró.

La cabeza sobre su hombro negó con rotundidad. ¡Merlín! Hubiera deseado una buena pelea en lugar de ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, de tenerle entre sus brazos reclamándole un amor que ya no podía darle. Podría haber intentado explicarle que lo poco que había habido entre Malfoy y él había sido un simple restriegue de necesidades. Que no existía ninguna relación, y que tampoco estaba muy seguro de que pudiera existir. Que sus sentimientos eran un amasijo de emociones que tan sólo le llevaban a más confusión. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, también hubiera tenido que confesarle que desde hacia semanas su pensamiento estaba en Draco y sólo en él.

Neal levantó el rostro para mirarle.

- Supongo que esto es un adiós. -dijo con voz apagada.

- Todavía falta mucho para el final de la temporada. -respondió Harry- Seguiremos viéndonos, podemos...

- ... ¿seguir siendo amigos? -preguntó Neal, ahora en tono sarcástico- No, Harry. No pretendas que sea sólo tu amigo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo ofrecerte nada más. -dijo.

Neal le miró con tristeza y asintió lentamente.

- Eso parece. -y añadió- Creo que trataré de que el club rescinda mi contrato.

Deshizo bruscamente el abrazo, recogió su bolsa de deporte y cuando estaba a punto de empujar la puerta del vestuario dirigió una mirada cargada de desencanto al joven que seguía de pie junto a su taquilla, despidiéndole con otra mirada, una cargada de culpa.

- Espero que él sí sea lo que buscas, Harry. -dijo tras unos segundos de vacilación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Harry se sintió miserable. Sobre todo porque Neal había solucionado una situación que él no había encontrado todavía el valor de afrontar.

Acabó de recoger su propio equipo y abandonó el vestuario para aparecerse en su casa, intentando todavía controlar sus emociones.

- ¿Estás listo, Malfoy? -preguntó tan pronto entró en el salón en un tono más seco del habitual últimamente entre ellos.

Draco levantó la cabeza del libro de cocina que estaba hojeando, sorprendido. Supuso que algo andaba mal porque Harry ya no utilizaba su apellido desde que parecía que su relación había entrado en un nuevo plano, tras la confesión de sus respectivos pasados semanas antes.

- ¿Mal partido? -aventuró.

- Perdimos. -fue la escueta respuesta- ¿Has hecho el pastel?

Sin darle tiempo a responder el moreno salió en dirección a la cocina. Draco suspiró mientras se ponía el guante que había dejado sobre la mesa y le siguió.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea que yo también vaya? -preguntó con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera no- Harry, todavía está caliente, vas a cargártelo -advirtió ante los bruscos gestos del moreno, intentando colocar el pastel en una fiambrera que acababa de agrandar convenientemente- No la cierres, te he dicho que está caliente.

- No estoy precisamente de humor para una reunión de Weasleys. -confesó por fin Harry, sin mirarle.

E hizo caso omiso de la mirada enojada de Draco por haber estado a punto de destrozar su obra de arte culinaria.

- Pero se supone que tenemos que construir una coartada lo suficientemente creíble. Los Weasleys serán una buena prueba de cuán buena pueda llegar a ser.

Draco apretó los labios, reprimiendo las ganas de decirle lo que pensaba de la idea de verse rodeado de malditos pelirrojos durante toda la tarde. Pero su intuición le decía que en ese momento no era muy buena idea llevarle la contraria a Harry.

- Como quieras. -concedió, mientras seguía al moreno otra vez al salón para trasladarse a La Madriguera a través de la red floo- ¿Qué se supone que celebramos?

- No hace falta un motivo para celebrar una merienda en casa de los Weasley. -aclaró Harry con cansancio- Son como la familia que nunca he tenido, Malfoy. Así que te agradeceré que controles cualquier tentación de dejar escapar comentarios inoportunos.

Draco frunció el ceño. Definitivamente algo iba mal con el Potter.

Cuando salieron de la chimenea de los Weasley, el pequeño salón-comedor era un hervidero.

- ¡Harry! -saludó inmediatamente la Sra. Weasley, abriéndose paso hasta él para abrazarle- Me alegro de verte, cariño.

Harry se dejó estrujar entre los brazos de la pequeña pero enérgica mujer, sintiéndose por unos instantes reconfortado por la calurosa bienvenida. Molly Weasley tenía el don de lograr hacerle sentir bien.

- He traído a un amigo. -dijo buscando a Draco detrás de él- Philippe.

- Cualquier amigo tuyo siempre será bienvenido. -respondió la Sra. Weasley con una cálida sonrisa.

- Señora. -saludó Draco, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Pero para su sorpresa se vio inesperadamente aplastado entre los fuertes brazos de la matriarca Weasley. Por primera vez aquel día, Harry estuvo apunto de esbozar una sonrisa ante la cara de apuro de Draco.

- ¿Dónde está Neal? -preguntó la Sra. Weasley, buscándole entre el mar de cabelleras pelirrojas.

- No ha venido. -respondió Harry con cierta incomodidad -En realidad no volverá, Molly.

- Oh, cariño. Lo siento. -dijo ella acariciando su mejilla con ternura- ¿Habéis tenido una pelea?

- Hemos roto. Eso es todo. -dijo Harry intentando aparentar indiferencia.

Así que eso era, pensó Draco. Por fin salía a la luz el motivo del mal humor de Potter. Éste desvió la mirada cuando sintió la del fingido francés en la suya.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! -Ron se desgañitaba desde la otra punta de la estancia- Un mal día, ¿eh? -dijo dándole unos golpecitos a modo de consuelo cuando por fin el moreno logró llegar hasta él- ¿Cómo diablos habéis podido perder contra esos ineptos?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Haber perdido el partido no era lo que más le molestaba en ese momento. Ajeno al incesante parloteo de su amigo, contemplaba a Draco que tenía una soslayada expresión de desesperación en el rostro, completamente perdido en medio de un salón repleto de miembros de una de las familias de magos que, según Harry podía recordar, había menospreciado la mayor parte de su vida. Vio con cierto nerviosismo como Arthur Weasley se acercaba a él con la sombra de la duda en su rostro.

- ¿Y tú eres...? -preguntó.

- Philippe Masson, señor.

- Es amigo de Harry -le aclaró su mujer, que llegaba en ese momento con dos bandejas, sorteando hijos y nueras, intentando alcanzar la mesa e hizo un sutil gesto de "ya te contaré" a su marido- Francés, ¿verdad querido?

- ¡Estupendo! -exclamó el Sr. Weasley con entusiasmo- Entonces tienes que conocer a mi nuera. ¡Fleur! -gritó a todo pulmón para hacerse oír sobre el griterío de su numerosa familia- ¡Fleur, un compatriota!

Y arrastró a un apabullado Draco tras él en busca de su nuera.

- Supongo que Neal es historia...

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento para mirar a Ron, que sonreía con malicia, con la vista fija en Draco, mientras era literalmente arrastrado por su padre en busca de su cuñada.

- Lo hemos dejado esta mañana. -dijo en tono de advertencia- Así que no saques conclusiones precipitadas. No estoy de humor.

A pesar de todo, la bulliciosa familia consiguió que Harry olvidara por unas horas sus sentimientos y se sumergiera en la vorágine Weasley. Además, ver los intentos de Draco por sobrevivir a tan arrolladora experiencia no tenía precio. Sin embargo, tuvo que reconocer que el clasista rubio se estaba defendiendo bastante bien. Arthur Weasley, contento por la ocasión que se brindaba para que Fleur tuviera con quien conversar sobre su tierra, los había sentado juntos y Draco parecía estar disfrutando de la velada. Los dos se pasaron la mayor parte de la merienda conversando en francés ante la impotencia de Bill Weasley, marido de Fleur, que apenas lo chapurraba y se desquitaba haciendo mimos y carantoñas a su hija de dos años, rubia y hermosamente angelical como su madre. La satisfacción de Fleur era patente, feliz de haber encontrado a alguien que parecía compartir discretamente la idea de que aquella familia a veces podía ser demasiado "agotadora". Sentada junto a Harry se hallaba Hermione, que no cesaba de intentar que su amigo desahogara sus sentimientos con respecto a su reciente ruptura, no logrando otra cosa que poner a prueba el límite de paciencia del moreno, ante la divertida mirada de su marido, Ron. Charlie Weasley, sentado frente a ellos, contaba sus últimas aventuras con los dragones a su nueva conquista, una morena despampanante que le escuchaba embelesada, y que a decir de su hermana menor Ginny, que era quien le llevaba las cuentas, era la número seis de la lista de ligues de su hermano ese año. Percy, integrado otra vez en la familia para regocijo de la mayor parte de sus miembros, -George y Fred tenían mucho que decir al respecto, aunque jamás delante de su madre- compartía seriedad y silencio con su mujer Penélope y su bebé de ocho meses, dormido en el regazo de su madre, como si aquel jaleo no fuera con ellos y vivieran a pesar de todo en un mundo aparte. Fred y Angelina, formaban la pareja más extravagante de la familia. Hasta el momento nadie había podido entender muy bien como la irascible joven podía congeniar con el carácter extrovertido y algo errático del bromista gemelo. Sin embargo, ahí estaban e iba ya para tres años. George y Ginny eran los únicos que parecían no decidirse a tomar una decisión definitiva en el terreno sentimental y se habían sentado juntos, pasándoselo en grande mientras se metían con el resto de la familia. Desde la cabecera de la mesa Arthur y Molly Weasley contemplaban complacidos a su prolífica familia, de la que Harry siempre había sido un miembro más, y al que el matrimonio consideraba como un hijo.

La tarde estaba siendo más agradable de lo que Harry esperaba. Hasta que se le ocurrió hojear el ejemplar de ese día de El Profeta, que el Sr. Weasley no fue lo suficientemente hábil en hacer desaparecer cuando se dio cuenta de que el joven iba a echarle un vistazo. El rostro de Harry fue cambiando de color a medida que sus ojos se deslizaban por el pergamino, hasta alcanzar un rojo rabioso, a tono con la mayoría de las cabelleras de los presentes. Alzó los ojos para contemplar unos cuantos pares de ellos fijos en él y esperando, tal vez algo inquietos, su reacción. Definitivamente era la guinda que iba a cerrar uno de sus peores días en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? -preguntó con reproche, devolviendo la mirada a todas las que en ese momento estaban pendientes de él.

- Harry, cariño, no debes hacer caso de toda esa palabrería. -dijo la Sra. Weasley, intentando restarle importancia.

- Fudge solo está intentando forzarte a una decisión, Harry. -intervino su marido- No pierdas el tiempo ni en considerarlo.

Discretamente, Draco llegó a su lado y le arrebató el ejemplar de las manos, para comprobar por sí mismo qué era lo que estaba causando tanta conmoción.

**_DECEPCIONANTE ACTITUD DEL HÉREO DEL MUNDO MÁGICO_**

_Según palabras del Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, todo intento del Minsterio por conseguir la colaboración de Harry Potter para detener la oleada de crímenes perpetrados por el peligroso mortífago Draco Malfoy, hijo de uno de los históricos seguidores del Señor Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy, ha sido infructuoso._

_A pesar de los certeros ataques que los escasos pero igualmente sanguinarios seguidores de Aquel que Jamás Volverá a Ser Nombrado perpetran cada vez con más frecuencia, y de los espeluznantes crímenes que cada aparición de Draco Malfoy deja tras de sí, el Sr. Potter parece poco predispuesto en ocupar su tiempo en otra cosa que no sea el Quidditch._

_Fuentes cercanas al Ministerio han confirmado a este periodista el escaso interés del héroe del mundo mágico en una lucha que parece ser ya no considera como suya. Si bien es cierto que reconocen que el Sr. Potter no tiene ninguna obligación para con el Ministerio, _-_ya se ocupó de rechazar en su momento cualquier vinculación con el mismo_-_, tampoco se esperaba esta postura de total indiferencia por su parte._

_Sin lugar a dudas, tenemos mucho que agradecer al Sr. Potter. La comunidad mágica no podrá olvidar jamás el importante servicio prestado con la derrota del Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, esta decepcionante actitud ha tomado por sorpresa, no tan sólo al Ministerio, sino a más de un ciudadano que empieza a preguntarse por qué Harry Potter considera más importante atrapar una snitch durante un partido que ayudar a atrapar a un mortífago que está segando las vidas de sus congéneres. _

_Desde El Profeta queremos sumarnos a las voces cada vez más numerosas que se alzan para intentar despertar otra vez la conciencia del héroe del mundo mágico._

Draco contempló el rostro de Harry, serio y abstraído. Apretaba con fuerza las mandíbulas, intentando contener la ira que sin lugar a dudas en esos momentos le carcomía. Pero había algo más. Dolor. Profundo y palpitante. Destellaba en sus ojos, cargados de furia y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Se le veía herido, trastornado por encontrarse nuevamente juzgado y acusado. Y precisamente de indiferencia; la misma que los que le habían alzado en el pedestal después, sintieron por él cuando más les había necesitado; cuando precisó que le apoyaran y nadie le creyó; cuando a través de esas mismas páginas fue objeto de burla y escarnio por parte de todos los que ahora le reclamaban.

─ Harry... -la voz de Hermione sonó con dulzura a su lado- ... no le des más vueltas. Nadie puede obligarte. Es trabajo de los aurores del Ministerio, no tuyo.

─ Es verdad, Harry. -dijo Ginny apoyando una mano en su hombro- No nos vayas a dejar sin trabajo... -bromeó con una sonrisa, en un vano esfuerzo por conseguir sacar a su amigo del ensimismamiento en el que se había sumido.

─ Fudge es un miserable. -sentenció Fred.

─ Sólo está intentando salvar su culo. -le secundó George.

─ Nuevamente. -terminó Fred, acompañado del firme asentimiento de su mujer.

─ ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser un Malfoy el que venga a fastidiar las cosas? - masculló Ron, descargando su puño en la mesa.

En ese momento Harry pareció reaccionar e inconscientemente miró hacia Draco.

─ Harry, -dijo el Sr. Weasley, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros del joven - no hace falta que te recuerde que cuentas con nuestro apoyo, ¿verdad hijo?

─ ¡Por supuesto! -dijo Charlie alegremente- Sólo hazme saber si necesitas un dragón para calentar el culo de esos idiotas y te lo mando a vuelta de lechuza.

Harry por fin sonrió y un corro de carcajadas acabó de romper la tensión de los últimos minutos.

─ Me lo pensaré, Charlie. -dijo intentando imprimir un tono despreocupado a su voz. -Ten alguno preparado por sí acaso.

Durante la siguiente media hora Draco contempló como Harry era arropado y consolado por los bulliciosos Weasley que cerraban filas a su alrededor, como lo harían con cualquier otro miembro de la familia en problemas. Debía ser reconfortante saberse querido y apoyado incondicionalmente por personas dispuestas a defenderte contra viento y marea. Parecía que los malditos pelirrojos sabían cómo hacer sentir bien a alguien cuando lo necesitaba.

Regresaron a casa después de cenar, cosa en la que la Sra. Weasley se empeñó sin aceptar sus excusas. Harry tenía pocas ganas de hablar y Draco pocas ganas de incitarle a hacerlo y de oír, tal vez, algún reproche concerniente al asunto del que él sospechaba era culpable. Ambos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones pronunciando apenas un taciturno _buenas noches_.

A la mañana siguiente Draco esperó alguna recriminación, algún comentario por parte de Harry que le hiciera saber lo que sentía con respecto a la ruptura con Neal y todo el asunto suscitado por el Ministerio. Pero no llegó. Al parecer el ex Gryffindor había decidido guardar para sí mismo sus sentimientos sobre los últimos acontecimientos que estaban sacudiendo su vida.

o.o.O.o.o

Harry sospechaba que la sacudida no había hecho más que empezar. Nada dijo sobre los artículos que estuvieron apareciendo en El Profeta durante toda la semana, que seguían atacando su falta de colaboración. Ni tampoco sobre la fría reacción del público cuando atrapó la snitch en el partido del siguiente sábado, que a falta de un partido ya les convertía en campeones de invierno. Evitó hacer comentario alguno sobre los howlers que desde hacía días llegaban al estadio, reprochándole su actitud, y de las decenas de lechuzas con mensajes poco halagüeños hacia su persona. Draco sólo sabía lo que podía leer las páginas de El Profeta, que parecía haberse erigido en el guardián de la moral de aquel héroe descarriado al que había que volver a encauzar cuanto antes por el camino correcto.

Cuando el domingo por la mañana el buscador se apareció en la cocina, sobre poco más de las nueve, Draco le miró con verdadera sorpresa.

─ ¿No tenías partido hoy?

─ Berton me ha sustituido. -Draco tan solo alzó una ceja, sin poder ocultar su perplejidad- Para preservar mi integridad física, según dijo. -añadió Harry en tono jocoso.

─ ¿Tan mal anda la cosa? -preguntó el rubio con cierta inquietud.

Harry suspiró y se sentó con semblante molesto. Una nueva aparición del rubio mortífago doble de Draco, aunque esta vez sólo había causado heridos, no había sido de mucha ayuda.

─ De todas formas es el último partido antes de las vacaciones de Navidad -respondió deseando quitarle importancia- Espero que después de fiestas todo se haya calmado un poco.

Draco le miró en silencio. Harry se veía abatido, más hundido de lo que en realidad quería dejar entrever. Y estaba seguro de que su presencia no ayudaba en nada a levantarle la moral.

─ Entenderé que quieras que me marche. -tanteó- Estoy seguro de que Severus podrá solucionarlo.

Harry le miró con expresión ceñuda, un mudo reproche en el fondo de sus ojos.

─ Nadie ha dicho que tengas que irte.

─ Pero ayudaría, ¿no es cierto? -insistió el rubio.

─ ¡Cállate, Malfoy! Ya he tenido suficiente autocompasión con Berton esta mañana.

Draco apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea en su rostro, mientras observaba como Harry tomaba aire e intentaba tranquilizarse.

─ Tal vez... -empezó todavía con los ojos cerrados, como si hablara para sí mismo- ... tal vez... debería echarles una mano.

─ ¡No lo estarás considerando en serio! -exclamó Draco, estudiando con atención el rostro del moreno.

─ No me dejarán vivir hasta que lo haga. -respondió Harry con cansancio.

Permaneció unos momentos en silencio, mirando fijamente la mesa.

─ Además, atrapar a ese mal nacido acabaría también con tu problema, ¿no es cierto?

─ No tienes que hacerlo por mí. -Draco endureciendo su tono de voz- Puedo resolver mis propios problemas. Además, ese tipo es peligroso.

─ No más que Voldemort.

─ Hace más de tres años que no entrenas en serio, Harry. Lo que hemos hecho en el sótano era sólo un entretenimiento para ti. No estás preparado.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada teñida de un ácido resquemor.

─ ¿Crees que cuando me enfrenté a Voldemort lo estaba?

Draco no discernió en qué momento los ojos de Harry se habían convertido en dos cristales de hielo verde

─ De todas formas, estoy seguro de que el Ministerio pondría los medios necesarios para solucionar ese pequeño inconveniene. Tiene aurores suficientes como para que pueda machacar a unos cuantos. -añadió con una sonrisa burlona y los verdosos témpanos parecieron derretirse en ese momento.

Draco emitió un bufido de enojo e impotencia. Iba a hacerlo. Podía leerlo en sus ojos. El muy estúpido iba a dejarse convencer.

─ ¿Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión? -preguntó, en tono filoso, acerando su mirada.

─ Sólo lo estoy considerando. -puntualizó Harry en el mismo tono. Para después añadir- Quiero recuperar mi vida, Draco. No voy a dejar que me la destrocen nuevamente.

Tal vez Harry no había pronunciado aquellas palabras con esa intención, pero a Draco le sonaron como una acusación de todo el trastorno que él había causado en su vida. El sentimiento de culpa que hacía unos días ya le rondaba acabó por apoderarse completamente del rubio. Sin embargo, su mirada seguía siendo fría y distante cuando tomó del brazo a Harry y le obligó mirarle.

─ ¿Recuperar tu vida? -arrastró sus palabras con deliberada lentitud- Con un poco de suerte lo único que se recuperará es el prestigio de Fudge y seguramente lo que harás con tu vida es hundirla.

_Y no quiero que la hundas junto a la mía_, fue el último hilo de pensamiento que no fue expresado en voz alta. Harry le miró impasible. Sólo en el fondo de sus ojos se podía entrever la lucha que se libraba tras la máscara que se había instalado en su rostro. Draco estaba sorprendido por aquella cualidad hasta ahora desconocida en el ex Gryffindor. Y tal vez fue esa misma sorpresa la que dejó marchar a Harry escaleras arriba, en dirección a su habitación, sin objetar nada más.

o.o.O.o.o

Harry decidió mantener en silencio la decisión que ya había tomado. Sabía que sus amigos pondrían el grito en el cielo. Especialmente Remus, que solía ser como el Pepito Grillo del cuento muggle, y taladraría su conciencia sin piedad, con aquella voz tranquila y suave que frenaba sus prontos, haciéndole reflexionar hasta hacerle cambiar de opinión sin que ni él mismo se diera cuenta. Era el único que tenía verdadera ascendencia sobre él como para poder hacerlo. Aquella situación le estaba hiriendo más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Se dijo que con todo lo que llevaba a sus espaldas ya tendría que estar acostumbrado al reclamo popular. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a que deshicieran una vida que tanto le había costado reflotar. Ahora había sido la decisión del entrenador de retirarle de un partido. Aunque en realidad sabía que la decisión no provenía de Berton, a quien sólo le interesaba ganar partidos y se había mostrado más que molesto de tener que hacerlo. Se preguntaba cuánto tardarían en sacarle definitivamente del equipo. Además, había otro detalle que no había mencionado a nadie: hacía dos días que había recibido una lechuza del Comité de Competición comunicándole su salida de la selección inglesa hasta que, según ellos, las aguas volvieran a su cauce. Por último y no por ello menos importante, estaba Draco. Definitivamente el rubio ex Slytherin había logrado remover los cimientos de su vida y como no, convertirla en un caos. No obstante, también esperaba poder solucionar ese tema con una pequeña ayuda del Ministerio. Sonrió para sus adentros. La inesperada sorpresa que preparaba para el gélido Draco Malfoy, esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente contundente como para noquearle definitivamente. A poder ser, el día de Navidad.

_Continuará..._


	9. Regalos de Navidad

**CAPITULO IX**  
**Regalos de Navidad**

La mañana de Navidad se levantaron temprano. Harry parecía tan excitado como un niño de cinco años, ansioso por abrir los regalos que le hubiera dejado Santa Claus bajo el árbol. Aunque con cinco años Harry jamás había tenido regalos. Ni con cuatro o seis, ni diez... El moreno había irrumpido como un vendaval en la habitación de Draco y le había sacado de la cama sin hacer el más mínimo caso a sus protestas.

- Harry, ¡son las ocho de la mañana! -se había quejado el rubio incapaz de entender tanto entusiasmo- Dentro de un par de horas el mundo todavía estará ahí.

- Oh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas ¡Hoy es Navidad!

A pesar de todo, Draco se había levantado y había a Harry seguido escaleras abajo hasta el salón, atando su bata con gesto elegante, mientras a su mente acudían los recuerdos de otras Navidades. Se dio cuenta de que no las iba a echar de menos. En esas fechas Malfoy Manor solía estar llena de gente. Y pocos de los que gozaban de la hospitalidad de los Malfoy en ocasión tan señalada, le caían bien. Aunque solía recibir un montón de regalos de todas esas personas. Recordaba perfectamente las serias amonestaciones de su madre por no querer compartir juegos con los hijos de sus invitados. Tenía que reconocer que en esa época era un ser básicamente egoísta y prefería encerrarse en su habitación y jugar solo, a perder su tiempo con niños que consideraba no estaban a su altura. Aunque eso sí, siempre les rechazó con elegancia. Nadie podría echarle en cara lo contrario.

Recordó también, que uno de los regalos que más ilusión le había hecho a sus ocho años, fue un patinete mágico con el que se deslizó durante días por toda la mansión, logrando que los elfos domésticos huyeran despavoridos en cuanto le veían acercarse, volando como una flecha a pocos centímetros del suelo por los interminables pasillos de su hogar. El juego consistía en ver a cuántos de esos pobres seres lograba llevarse por delante, antes de que alguno de sus progenitores le atrapara en el intento. Disfrutó como un salvaje hasta una mañana que, en lugar de un pobre elfo, fue uno de los jarrones chinos de su madre el que voló por los aires. Ni que decir tiene que el patín fue inmediatamente confiscado y él había recibido un severo castigo. El patinete había sido un regalo de su tía Bellatrix. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Al entrar en el salón, donde a pesar de su reticencia había tenido que ayudar a colocar y adornar el gran árbol de Navidad que ahora lo presidía, Draco tuvo que admitir su sorpresa al ver la cantidad de paquetes que había bajo el abeto. Por lo visto, a pesar de no tener familia, Potter tenía un montón de amigos. El rubio no pudo por menos que esbozar una sonrisa al contemplar como los ojos del dueño de la casa se iluminaban cada vez que leía la tarjeta que acompañaba a cada presente. Tenía que reconocer que Harry estaba de mucho mejor humor de unos días a esa parte y aunque el moreno evitaba la cuestión, Draco estaba seguro de que tenía mucho que ver con que El Profeta hubiera dejado de hostigarle. Esperaba que el maldito Fudge hubiera decidido dejarle definitivamente en paz. Todavía recordaba la expresión dolorida y trastornada de Harry ese día en La Madriguera. Estrangularía al Ministro con sus propias manos si volvía a causarle la aflicción que vio en sus hermosos ojos aquella tarde.

- No te sientes tan cómodamente. -oyó que decía el moreno haciéndole apresurados gestos con su mano para que se acercara- Creo que también hay algo para ti.

Draco alzó una ceja, extrañado. Se había sentado en uno de los sillones frente al árbol, dispuesto a disfrutar del espectáculo que era el moreno rasgando papeles y soltando entusiásticos comentarios cada vez que descubría el contenido de un nuevo paquete.

- Oh, vamos Draco. No te hagas de rogar. -apremió, separando tres regalos que venían a nombre de Philippe Masson.

Draco se arrodilló junto al exaltado moreno, rodeado ahora de papeles de colores que había ido desparramando alegremente a su alrededor. Desenvolvió el primero, que venía de parte de Ron y Hermione Weasley: un libro de cocina francesa.

- ¡Vaya! -exclamó Harry al ver que el rubio se había quedado sin palabras- Ahora sí voy a tener problemas para mantenerme en mi peso.

Draco permaneció en silencio, intentando asimilar el hecho de haber recibido un regalo de un Weasley y de Granger. Impensable. Harry puso sin perder tiempo el siguiente paquete en su regazo, impaciente por ver su reacción.

- Estoy seguro de que sé lo que es. -aseguró señalando la tarjeta del remitente.

- Entonces dímelo y no hará falta que lo abra. -dijo Draco muy serio, leyéndola con algo de aprensión- Pasemos al siguiente.

Harry se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que sólo bromeaba. Con Malfoy nunca se sabía... La ceja alzada en un gesto algo sarcástico le confirmó que efectivamente se estaba burlando de él. Del envoltorio salió un precioso jersey de lana verde con los puños y cuello blancos, al igual que la P que adornaba el centro.

- La Navidad no sería Navidad sin un jersey de la Sra. Weasley. -le informó Harry divertido al ver la cara de Draco.

Dos regalos procedentes de la familia Weasley en un mismo día eran más de lo que un Malfoy era capaz de digerir. El tercer regalo era de su padrino: una hermosa daga en cuya empuñadura estaban gravadas sus iniciales. Según la nota que la acompañaba, las letras DM se transformaban en PM en presencia de ojos ajenos. Como pronto pudo Draco descubrir, no sin cierto sobresalto, no era la única característica que el objeto poseía. Snape había encantado la daga pensando en su maltrecha mano. Sólo con insinuar el gesto de cogerla, la daga volaba a su mano y se pegaba a ella sin necesidad de tener que cerrar sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadua. Harry observó el regalo con expresión ceñuda. No le gustaban las armas. Aunque en el fondo sabía que Snape solamente trataba de proteger a su ahijado de cuantas formas pudiera, aquel era un regalo demasiado Slytherin para su gusto.

- ¿Desayunamos? -preguntó Draco al fin, ansioso por librarse de la vigilante mirada del moreno, que parecía haber estado analizando concienzudamente cada una de sus reacciones. O la falta de ellas.

- Todavía falta un regalo. -anunció, sin embargo, Harry con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz, mientras apartaba a toda prisa los papeles que habían ido cubriendo un hermoso arcón envuelto en un gran lazo verde y plateado.

Por unos segundos Draco sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y no volvía, aferrándose inconscientemente al libro de cocina que todavía tenía en el regazo. Lo había reconocido inmediatamente. Miró a Harry con una mezcla de incredulidad y emoción. A su vez, Harry fue testigo de cómo se desmoronaban los últimos vestigios del altanero orgullo Malfoy, deshaciéndose en pedacitos al pie del árbol navideño.

- ¿No vas a abrirlo? -preguntó casi en un susurro, temiendo romper el momento mágico de ver a Draco Malfoy conscientemente vulnerable, con los ojos vidriosos, sin fuerzas para ocultarse bajo su capa de autosuficiencia.

Draco gateó hasta el arcón e intentó deshacer el lazo sin que sus temblorosas manos atinaran demasiado en conseguirlo. La derecha, con la tercera funda en su dedo corazón, era de poca ayuda. Así que al final dejó que Harry lo hiciera por él. Después acarició la trabajada tapa, sin atreverse todavía a abrirla.

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? -preguntó con voz trémula, sin dejar de acariciar la superficie del arcón.

- Tengo mis influencias en el Ministerio. -respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tantas? -Draco frunció el ceño, dirigiéndole una mirada inquisidora- ¿Qué les has prometido a cambio?

Harry volvió a sonreír, pero obvió la pregunta.

- Soy el heredero de todo el patrimonio de mi padrino, Sirius Black .-explicó- Y aunque sea de forma indirecta, el único con algo de fuerza moral para reclamar las pertenencias de otro Black, como era tu madre.

Por supuesto no le mencionó el hecho de que le habían dado toda clase de facilidades una vez hubo prometido a Fudge cierta colaboración.

Harry notó que los ojos de Draco estaban a punto de hacer agua y apoyó la mano en su hombro, en un gesto de ánimo.

- Ábrelo. -pidió.

Draco por fin alzó la elaborada tapa con mano insegura, para descubrir algunos de los objetos que habían formado parte de la vida de su madre y por extensión de la suya propia. Después fue sacándolos uno a uno con la ayuda de Harry, dejando que los recuerdos le inundaran: un álbum de fotografías de Narcisa, anterior a su matrimonio, al final del cual había algunas fotos sueltas de su madre con él en brazos cuando no debía tener más de tres o cuatro meses; un juego de cepillo y espejo de plata, rematados con finos gravados y con cuyo cepillo su madre le había peinado en innumerables ocasiones cuando niño, porque le encantaba subirse al taburete de su tocador y hacerse la ilusión de que era tan alto como su padre; un fino pañuelo de seda con sus iniciales que Draco se acercó al rostro, creyendo percibir todavía su perfume; varias cajitas de marfil y de nácar, ahora vacías; abanicos; unos delicados guantes de piel; y varios objetos más hasta llegar a una caja de madera labrada en el fondo del arcón que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ninguno de los dos pudo abrir. Hacia mucho tiempo que Draco no pensaba en su madre. Era uno de aquellos recuerdos dolorosos que intentaba enterrar en lo más profundo de su corazón, porque hacía daño. Mucho todavía.

- Me temo que sus joyas han sufrido un extraño extravío. -dijo Harry sosteniendo una de las cajitas de nácar en sus manos- Aunque me aseguraron que no fueron subastadas, nadie supo darme ninguna explicación cuando las reclamé.

- Supongo que la mujer de más de uno de esos imbéciles del Ministerio debe andar pavoneándose con ellas. -mustió Draco con rabia.

- Lo más probable. -admitió Harry- Pero no dejes que eso te quite el sueño, Draco.

El rubio alzó los ojos y Harry pudo ver como la tormenta que unos segundos antes se había desatado en el fondo del mar gris de su mirada se diluía poco a poco, para hundirse en una tristeza irremediable. Tanto Malfoy Manor como cuanto había en ella había salido a subasta pocas semanas después de la desaparición de sus propietarios. También sus otras fincas habían sido confiscadas al igual que todas las cámaras de la familia en Gringotts. El Ministerio había encontrado una fuente de financiación inesperada. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que todas las demás propiedades se habían vendido con facilidad, nadie había querido comprar la mansión de los Malfoy, quedando finalmente en manos del Ministerio.

- No me han dejado nada, Harry. Ni el honor de mi apellido. -suspiró Draco con aflicción- Lo he perdido todo. -titubeó unos instantes para después abandonar su mirada en la que le observaba con calidez- Me temo que ni siquiera podré devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mí... esto. -acabó señalando el arcón con un gesto lánguido.

- Déjalo atrás. -la voz de Harry tenía ahora un matiz nuevo, igual de cadencioso pero más profundo y Draco sintió un pequeño estremecimiento al percibirle tan cerca. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando las manos de Harry se posaron sobre sus hombros, empujándole suavemente hasta casi sentir el pecho del moreno contra su espalda- No es fácil, pero el tiempo ayuda a seguir adelante. Sé de lo que hablo.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Draco podía sentir el tibio aliento de Harry rozando su oreja. Adivinar la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo, apenas rozándole. Se sumió en un torbellino de emociones difíciles de explicar para alguien acostumbrado a actuar siempre con raciocinio, aparcando cualquier sentimiento que pudiera desviarle del objetivo que su mente le marcara. Su temperamento frío y calculador tambaleaba ahora al borde de un precipicio del que no podía ver el fondo y temía dejarse arrastrar por la tentación de caer en él, abandonando cuanto le había sido enseñado e inculcado desde que tenía memoria.

- Sólo hay algo que pueda darte, a cambio del mejor regalo que he recibido en toda mi vida -dijo al fin, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si de este modo pudiera afrontar sus palabras con mayor entereza- Siempre que tú quieras aceptarlo.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, dejó que un breve retazo de ironía cruzara su mirada durante apenas unos segundos. Porque era irónico que él dijera lo que iba a decir, nadie podría negarlo. No obstante, decidió que había llegado el momento de tirarse por ese precipicio y esperar que hubiera alguien en el fondo esperando para recogerle y evitar que su autoestima se hiciera añicos contra el suelo.

- Sólo puedo darte a Draco Malfoy. -susurró con el último vestigio de aplomo, sin mirarle, sintiendo que el nudo de su estómago se estreñía con más fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba en espera de la respuesta.

El corazón de Harry casi se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras. Tragó con fuerza y dejó transcurrir unos segundos, hasta estar seguro de que su voz saldría con toda la enteraza que la ocasión requería.

- Es más de lo que podría pedir. - susurró al fin, en el mismo tono profundo de antes.

Draco no pudo evitar un leve temblor cuando sintió la mano posarse suavemente en su mejilla y volver lentamente su rostro para después recibir aquel beso con el que tantas veces había soñado. El beso que sólo Harry podía darle. El que había repetido en su mente en infinidad de ocasiones, después de haber sorprendido la intimidad de ese gesto meses atrás, con otro que no era él. Sintió que esos labios le pertenecían y que ya no iba a permitir que nadie se los arrebatara. Como no podía ser de otra forma, porque la entrega del beso que recibía decía que eran suyos, solo para él. Sintió los brazos de Harry rodearle al tiempo que sus labios abandonaban los suyos y empezaban a marcar un camino de pequeños y húmedos besos por su garganta. Notó las manos del moreno deshaciendo ágilmente el cinturón de su bata y buscar su piel bajo el pijama. Draco se estremeció al sentirlas deslizarse por su estómago y de pronto entró en pánico. Aquello no iba a ser el revolcón único e intempestivo de meses atrás, producto de un subidón de libido que necesitaba ser desahogada después de tres años en dique seco.

Ya había deslizado la camisa del pijama por sus brazos, cuando Harry pareció presentir su nerviosismo y le empujó con suavidad, tumbándole sobre la alfombra y tras ponerse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, aprisionó las estrechas caderas de Draco entre sus piernas, mientras se deshacía de su propia bata y de la parte superior de su pijama.

- Sólo déjate llevar. -susurró.

Harry admiró el torso níveo, tal vez algo delgado todavía, aunque las costillas ya no se marcaban. Acarició el pecho lampiño, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel bajo sus manos, la trémula respiración que lo agitaba, para reseguir después con sus dedos la línea que bajaba hacia el estómago, siguiendo por el vientre plano, casi hundido, hasta llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama, cuya fina tela dejaba adivinar una creciente excitación. Se apartó un poco para poder deslizarlo lentamente por las piernas del rubio, dejando al descubierto su nada despreciable masculinidad. Permitió que Draco deslizara también el suyo para después tenderse ansiosamente sobre su cuerpo y devorar otra vez su boca.

Draco sentía que sus sentidos estallaban con cada caricia, cada roce de las manos, los labios, la lengua de Harry sobre su piel, recorriéndolo lenta y concienzudamente, reconociéndolo, desplegando sobre él tanta ternura como jamás hubiera imaginado nadie pudiera darle. Cuando volvió a sus labios, Draco sujetó su nuca dispuesto a mantenerle ahí el tiempo suficiente para poder rendir su boca como él había hecho con la suya. Después, deslizó la otra mano torpemente por su espalda, muy despacio, sintiendo su piel caliente respondiendo a su paso. Resiguió su cintura sin prisas, hasta llegar a esa nalga perfecta, firme y dura que acarició con absoluto deleite, deteniéndose sólo para saborear el pequeño estremecimiento que ello provocó sobre el cuerpo que cubría el suyo.

- ¿Cómo lo deseas? -oyó que le preguntaba Harry con voz queda a ras de oído.

- Tú mandas. -jadeó Draco dejando que siguiera en sus manos el control que hasta ese momento le había concedido.

El moreno sonrió y depositó un beso en la punta de su nariz, deslizando después sinuosamente su cuerpo a lo largo del de Draco, llegando hasta sus caderas para seguidamente empezar a devorar la erección del rubio de forma lenta y torturadora. Harry sintió los largos dedos de su compañero surcando la indomable maraña de hebras negras que era su pelo, y como después se cerraban sobre un mechón, tirando por unos segundos dolorosamente de él, para después posarse en su hombro, clavándoselos mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte gemido. Cuando las caderas de Draco empezaron a empujar frenéticas contra su boca, decidió abandonar tales caricias antes de que el juego terminara demasiado pronto para el rubio.

- Voy a prepararte. -susurró mientras le separaba las piernas con un gesto gentil- ¿Alguna vez...?

Draco negó con la cabeza sin dejarle acabar la frase.

- Suelo hacerlo yo. -jadeó al sentir las suaves caricias en el interior de sus muslos.

- Puedes hacerlo, si lo prefieres...

- No, tómame, Harry. -gimió- Lo deseo.

Ni en sus mejores sueños Harry habría imaginado a Draco entregándosele de esa forma, rendida e incondicionalmente. Sonrió y se perdió nuevamente en los labios de su amante, que le recibió con ansiedad, saboreando cada beso como si fuera el primero. Draco se fundió en la esmerada atención que dedicó el moreno a todo el proceso, llenándolo de caricias y besos que le envolvieron en un delicioso placer.

- Ha...hazlo ya, Harry. -suplicó finalmente, impaciente, estrujando en su mano con desespero un papel de los tantos esparcidos a su alrededor.

Harry sonrió y deslizó sus manos bajo las suaves nalgas para elevar un poco sus caderas y le penetró despacio, hasta conseguir introducirse en él por completo.

- ¿Todo bien? -preguntó con un leve jadeo, mientras apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo en sus antebrazos, dispuesto para empezar a moverse en cuanto el rubio recuperara el aliento

Casi inmediatamente sintió las piernas de Draco cerrarse sobre su espalda, apremiándole, urgiéndole a continuar. Harry le tomó haciéndole sentir que hasta el último poro de su piel le pertenecía. Draco se estremecía y vibraba cada vez que el moreno profundizaba su cuerpo, hundiéndose en él con movimientos acompasados y lentos, rozando ese punto mágico que el moreno alcanzaba con certera puntería, llevándose su cordura en cada embestida. Harry deslizó una de sus manos bajo la cabeza de su amante, sosteniéndola, mientras con la otra acariciaba su rostro, extasiándose en su contemplación. El rubio tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras intentaba que el aire llenara sus pulmones con la misma rapidez que las sensaciones que llenaban su cuerpo, arqueándose ligeramente cada vez que sus caderas se alzaban para seguir los movimientos de Harry en él. Su cara había perdido la palidez acostumbrada y ahora estaba sonrojada, brillante por la leve transpiración que la cubría. Su mano izquierda se sostenía con fuerza del hombro de Harry y la otra sólo reposaba sobre su espalda. Sintió como el moreno cubría su rostro de pequeños besos. Gimió complacido, buscando el hueco de su hombro para rozar su piel y embriagarse de su aroma, sin poder evitar la tentación de morderla, tal vez con demasiada pasión, a tenor del quejido que el moreno dejó escapar.

Sin embargo, el ardiente mordisco no hizo más que enardecer a Harry, que avivó el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas, incapaz ya de mantener la calma con la que hasta entonces había controlado su cuerpo. Y no ayudó en mucho el que Draco, consciente de lo que había provocado, siguiera complaciéndose en mordisquear cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Pero no fue hasta que llegó a su nuca, cuando se dio verdadera cuenta de cómo podía volverle realmente loco a Harry. Cuando pudo sentir su piel erizándose bajo su mano. Las embestidas fueron más rápidas. Draco gimió con fuerza y en un movimiento espasmódico se arqueó hacia atrás, consciente de que el frenético movimiento del vientre de Harry sobre su erección no iba a permitirle aguantar mucho más.

- No... mírame. -pidió la voz ahora ronca, más profunda de Harry- Quiero ver tus ojos cuando llegues...

Draco se estremeció al oír aquellas palabras y el tono íntimo en que fueron pronunciadas. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Harry, brillantes, posados en él con verdadera adoración. La profundidad de aquella mirada desnudó su alma y le envolvió en un sentimiento dulce de pertenencia, de ser de alguien que viviría por y para él. Aquella sensación era más de lo que Draco podía manejar. Su mano abandonó el firme hombro del que se había estado sosteniendo hasta entonces, para acariciar la mejilla de Harry en un gesto de ternura difícilmente adivinable en él, que seguramente jamás nadie vería fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes. Contempló los verdes ojos oscurecerse, nublarse por un placer intenso y devastador y sintió por primera vez la cálida emisión en su interior.

- ¡Tuyo! -gimió al tiempo que él también se venía entre su cuerpo y el de su amante.

Harry se dejó caer exhausto sobre él. Draco escuchó su respiración agitada y sintiendo la tibieza del aire que exhalaba sobre su todavía enfebrecida piel.

- ¿Bien? -preguntó el moreno con un suspiro algo más que satisfecho.

- ¿Bromeas? -susurró Draco acariciando la húmeda nuca de su compañero- Creo que he tocado el cielo.

Entonces Harry levantó el rostro para hundir su mirada en la plata fundida de la de su amante. Sus ojos resplandecían saciados de un placer profundo.

- Puedo hacer que lo toques muchas veces más, si me dejas. -ronroneó.

Draco le abrazó, colmado del mismo sentimiento. Había sido una comunión perfecta, profunda y liberadora. Se había entregado por primera vez en su vida a alguien totalmente y sin reservas, con la certeza de ser correspondido. Y al margen de que ese sentimiento le complacía, le hacía sentir también vulnerable e inseguro, porque no sabía cómo actuar a partir de ese momento. Jamás había necesitado a nadie como necesitaba a Harry. En realidad no recordaba haber necesitado a nadie con esa intensidad. No había tenido tiempo de tener amantes que dejaran suficiente huella en él como para pensar que así había sido. No estaba acostumbrado a depender emocionalmente de nadie. Harry estaba volviendo su vida del revés. Pero ya había tantas cosas que se habían dado la vuelta en su vida, que estaba dispuesto a afrontar una más.

o.o.O.o.o

Severus Snape se deshizo con cuidado del cálido cuerpo que dormía acurrucado contra el suyo y se levantó procurando no despertarle. Puso la bata sobre su desnudez, sin poder evitar un ligero escalofrío. En la chimenea sólo quedaban rescoldos. Con un movimiento de varita avivó el fuego. Quería que cuando él despertara la temperatura fuera agradable. Su pareja no acababa de acostumbrarse al ambiente demasiado frío de las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Vigiló el fuego durante unos instantes. Tal vez después de desayunar podrían retozar sobre la alfombra, delante de la chimenea, como habían hecho otras veces. Sin embargo, en ese momento Severus estaba preocupado, razón que le había llevado a pasar la mayor parte de la noche en vela y optar finalmente por levantarse a hora tan temprana.

La reunión del día anterior de la Orden había sido catastrófica para sus intereses. Dumbledore estaba intranquilo por el cariz que estaban tomando los acontecimientos y por la actitud de Fudge con respecto a Potter. Arthur Weasley había comentado la reacción de joven cuando El Profeta cayó en sus manos durante la merienda en su casa y eso había bastado para que la vena sobre protectora de Dumbledore hiciera acto de presencia. Habían discutido largo y tendido sobre la conveniencia de intentar pararle los pies al Ministro, la colaboración que podían ofrecer ellos como Orden del Fénix para ayudar a la captura de los desmandados mortífagos, los últimos informes recogidos sobre Draco Malfoy y estudiado el modus operandi de todos sus ataques. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que Malfoy era el quid de la cuestión. Todo los demás mortífagos parecían actuar sólo de comparsa a su alrededor, allanándole el camino. El único realmente peligroso era él. Si lograban eliminarle, se habría acabado el problema. Como decía el refrán popular, muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia. La mayoría de sus compañeros de la Orden, por no decir todos, con Dumbledore a la cabeza, estaban convencidos de que aquellos ataques no eran más que una estratagema del mortífago para poder acabar en una confrontación con quien había terminado con su Señor. Se estaba dedicando a socavar la inestable confianza del Ministro para obligar a Harry Potter a entrar en aquella nueva contienda, seguramente como parte de un plan para urdir una encerrona lo suficientemente hábil y mortal, para acabar con la vida de quien había acabado con la del Señor Oscuro y por extensión, con las de su familia. Además, las confrontaciones con Harry habían sido siempre un asunto personal, desde los tiempos de Hogwarts.

Durante un tiempo, Severus había albergado la esperanza de poder hacer surgir el tema de su ahijado en el momento en que viera una vía lo suficientemente segura como para garantizar que sería escuchado y que a Draco se le concedería al menos el beneficio de la duda. De poder aunar los esfuerzos de la Orden en la búsqueda de los Lestrange y McNair. Tenía la casi completa seguridad de que el falso Draco Malfoy tenía mucho que ver con ellos. En un par de ocasiones había estado a punto de hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore, pero en el último momento se había echado atrás. Y más después de que algunos miembros de la Orden, entre ellos Bill Weasley y Kingsley Shacklebolt, se hubieran enfrentado directamente con el rubio mortífago y no salieran muy bien parados. El hecho de que él hubiera sido amigo personal de la familia y padrino del chico tampoco ayudaba demasiado a su credibilidad.

Severus difería de la opinión general de sus compañeros en que fuera Potter el objetivo perseguido. Para él no eran más que intentos de acorralar al verdadero Draco Malfoy y obligarle a un entendimiento con la "cariñosa" familia que le quedaba; forzarle a colaborar con ellos entregándoles lo que buscaban a cambio de ser protegido en el seno de la familia mortífaga a la que se le exigiría seguramente unirse, si quería permanecer a salvo. La otra alternativa era morir. Con ese tipo de gente no había más opciones. Él lo sabía muy bien.

Y ahora, después de esa reunión, estaba convencido que confesar donde se encontraba en esos momentos su ahijado, no recibiría una reacción muy positiva por parte de sus compañeros. Ninguno de ellos había sentido nunca el menor afecto por los Malfoy. No es que pudiera reprochárselo. Severus había conocido a Lucius Malfoy mejor que nadie... Y todos sabían que Draco, muy especialmente, había sido la china en el zapato de Potter durante los siete años que ambos estuvieron en Hogwarts. Sería difícil convencerles de que el Draco del que todos hablaban no era SU Draco. ¿Cómo explicarles que ahora se encontraba en casa de Potter, que por supuesto no se llevaban nada bien y que durante su última pelea casi habían llegado a las manos? Tal vez hasta el comedido Director de Hogwarts sería capaz de mandarle una Imperdonable de enterarse. Porque tratándose de Potter, Dumbledore no era nada moderado. Y no quería ni pensar en la reacción de Lupin, que consideraba al joven su única familia. Es más, la temía. Tras la muerte de Black, Lupin había ocupado poco a poco su lugar, convirtiéndose en el referente del chico en cuanto a la figura paterna que hasta el momento más tiempo había permanecido a su lado. Potter no podía recordar a su padre más que a través de fotografías. Y el temperamental Black sólo había permanecido en su vida poco más de un año, durante el cual habían sido bien pocas las ocasiones que había podido pasar junto a su ahijado.

La noche anterior, Lupin prácticamente le había tildado de loco por haber insinuado que tal vez, sólo tal vez, aquel mortífago no fuera Draco. Si él no le creía, ¿qué podía esperar de los demás? Además, el colérico enfrentamiento entre los dos jóvenes semanas atrás tendía a darles la razonó y no había hecho más que sumar una preocupación más a todas las que ya tenía. Conocía el carácter de su ahijado y conocía a Potter. No obstante en las últimas ocasiones que les había visitado, estaban extrañamente tranquilos. Demasiado. Quizá se debiera al hecho de que su ahijado estaba muy centrado en recuperar la movilidad de su mano. O tan sólo era la calma que precedía a la tormenta. No estaba muy seguro de poder evitar que Potter fulminara a Draco si volvía a sacarle de sus casillas. Ni de poder evitar que lo echara de su casa de una patada si su ahijado persistía en su terca actitud. Aunque le disgustara reconocerlo, Potter había tenido paciencia. Mucha si se analizaba convenientemente la situación. El carácter de Draco nunca había sido fácil. ¡Pero qué diablos! Era con Potter con quien le estaba obligado a convivir. ¿Qué se podía esperar?

- ¿Despierto tan temprano?

Sintió el suave beso depositarse sobre su pelo. Severus sonrió. Aquella voz era un bálsamo para su cansado corazón, replegado durante tanto tiempo en su propia oscuridad. Vio los brazos desnudos cruzarse sobre su pecho, abrazándolo.

- Vas a enfriarte. -susurró echando la cabeza hacia atrás para buscar su rostro y capturar esos labios tiernos y gentiles que cada día le recordaban que no era tan difícil seguir viviendo después de todo.

- Ven a la cama. - el tono era sugerente- Y te daré tu regalo de Navidad.

Sólo esos ojos que le miraban llenos de amor tenían el privilegio de ver aquella sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro del severo Profesor de Pociones en contadas ocasiones. Aunque tenía que reconocer que desde que estaban juntos, Severus estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por desentumecer sus músculos faciales y cada vez salía con más facilidad. Una vez su pareja le había dicho que sería capaz de tener un orgasmo con tan sólo verle sonreír. Así que las guardaba sólo para él, no quería malgastarlas. Se dejó guiar nuevamente hacia la cama, contemplando el cuerpo desnudo que caminaba frente a él, el movimiento cadencioso de sus caderas, haciéndole temblar de anticipación. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, la bata de Severus cayó al suelo, envolvió a su amante entre sus brazos desde atrás y se apretó contra él para que sintiera lo que la sola visión de su cuerpo era capaz de provocar en su anatomía. Su pareja se estremeció y con un hábil gesto atrapó la erección de Severus entre sus nalgas, deslizándola entre ellas con movimientos lentos, haciendo que el Profesor jadeara no tan sólo por la agradable sensación sino por la visión de los balanceos que realizaba su pareja para conseguirlo.

- P...para -jadeo seguro de que si aquel movimiento seguía un poco más, explotaría.

Rescató su masculinidad de entre los cálidos montículos de carne para tumbar a su pareja en la cama y empezar a besarle con la pasión que había descubierto junto a él. Una pasión reposada, pero más profunda, más intensa. No era ni el delirio o el entusiasmo que probablemente ambos habían disfrutado durante su juventud, cuando la energía necesita ser agotada y las hormonas se disparan y enardecen el cuerpo fácilmente. Era un amor veterano, sosegado, como un buen vino madurado en bodega hasta alcanzar el cuerpo y el aroma que lo harán único, para ser bebido y saboreado lentamente, extasiando los sentidos con cada matiz, paladeando cada sensación, dejándolo escurrir por la garganta con el deleite que sólo aquel que sabe apreciar la sutil diferencia entre las añadas puede hacerlo; el que impregna la boca de ese sabor que permanece y deja en el cuerpo una agradable sensación de calidez.

Acogió en su boca la excitación de su amante, consiguiendo arrancar un concierto de suaves gemidos, pronunciados casi con discreción, envueltos en el mismo encanto con que arqueaba sus esbeltas caderas y susurraba muy bajito y entrecortadamente su nombre.

- Sev..verus... ahora... tuyo... por favor...

El Profesor le obsequió entonces con una de las sonrisas que guardaba para ocasiones como aquella y tomando las largas piernas de su pareja las colocó sobre sus corpulentos hombros. Asió las delgadas caderas y se enterró en su amante que gimió complacido al sentir por fin la palpitante carne en su interior. Severus imprimió un ritmo lento y profundo, asegurándose de que cada embestida proporcionaba el debido placer, acariciando la erección de su pareja al mismo ritmo que el vaivén al que ambos se movían. Y sólo aceleró ese movimiento cuando los brazos del otro hombre se extendieron, llamándole para poder acabar abrazados, para recibir el grito de placer de su amante besando su boca, sintiendo todo su cuerpo estremecerse con su orgasmo, provocando el suyo inmediatamente después. Mantuvo el delgado cuerpo abrazado al suyo durante unos instantes. Aquellos en que ambos disfrutaban todavía de su unión, renuentes a separarse, esperando que fuera la propia naturaleza quien lo hiciera. Y cuando ello sucedió, le acomodó entre sus brazos para seguir sintiendo su tranquila calidez.

- Te amo -susurró Severus.

Sabía que a él le gustaba oírlo, aunque no se lo pidiera. Especialmente después de hacerle suyo, cuando la ternura de sus besos lo demandaba.

- Yo también Severus. No sabes cuánto.

Severus le estrechó más fuerte contra él, sintiéndose afortunado. Dando gracias a la divinidad mágica que había puesto a ese hombre en su camino otra vez y le había salvado de su monótona existencia, de su amargada soledad. Permanecieron cómodamente en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que su pareja decidió quebrarlo.

- Vas a decirme lo que te preocupa o como siempre tendré que adivinarlo.

Severus suspiró. Le conocía demasiado bien.

- ¿Es por la reunión de ayer?

El silencio de Severus confirmó a su amante que así era.

- Sé que la situación con tu ahijado te hiere en lo más profundo amor ,pero...

- Por favor, ahora no quiero hablar de ello. -pidió el Profesor.

- Tal vez deberías afrontar que...

- Por favor... -Severus besó sus labios, intentando acallarlo- Hablaremos de este asunto en otro momento.

- Como quieras. -aceptó el otro, acariciando con ternura su mejilla, intentando adivinar qué era lo que atormentaba esos profundos ojos negros.

Dejó escapar un leve suspiro de frustración. A veces Severus podía ser tan hermético con respecto a sus sentimientos...

_Continuará..._


	10. Solo Vivir

**CAPITULO X**  
**Sólo Vivir...**

El irritante sonido del despertador llenó la silenciosa habitación. Draco sacó el brazo de debajo del abrigado edredón y le dio un manotazo. A su lado, Harry se acurrucó todavía más contra su pecho, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

- Harry, son las ocho. -bostezó Draco acariciando la negra melena, que era lo único que asomaba por encima de las sábanas- Te vas a ahogar ahí debajo.

- Mmmmm...

Draco suspiró. Desde que dormían juntos, había descubierto que sacar a Harry de la cama por las mañanas era casi una misión imposible. Se preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado el ex Gryffindor en el pasado para levantarse y llegar puntual a sus entrenamientos.

- Harry... ocho y diez... -Draco sintió un suave mordisco en su pezón - ¡Harry!

El enmarañado pelo negro acabó de asomar completamente seguido de un rostro atiborrado de sueño.

- Cinco minutitos más. -suplicó Harry todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Draco sonrió, pero su voz sonó autoritaria.

- Ni hablar, -dijo deshaciéndose del abrazo del moreno y levantándose para dirigirse al baño- luego se convierten en quince y acabas corriendo. Sal de la cama si no quieres que te deje con el culo al aire como ayer. -amenazó no sin cierta diversión.

El día anterior se había visto obligado a retirar edredón y sábanas y había dejado a Harry tiritando sobre el colchón, sin otra opción que levantarse. Harry gruñó, pero se incorporó y se quedó sentado durante unos segundos intentando abrir los ojos y después enfocar la vista.

- Eres cruel. -se quejó.

- Yo también te quiero. - le llegó la voz del rubio desde el baño.

Harry sonrió y se estiró. No había más remedio que poner los pies en el suelo. Cuando veinte minutos más tarde entraba en la cocina, le recibió un delicioso aroma a café recién hecho. Draco estaba haciendo tostadas. A esas alturas ya no había aparato muggle que se le resistiera. Harry se acercó silenciosamente y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de su amante desde atrás, mientras besaba cariñosamente su mejilla.

- Buenos días.

Draco volvió el rostro para capturar sus labios.

- Mmmmm... buenos días.

Harry apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de su compañero, observando pasivamente cómo untaba con mantequilla una de las tostadas.

- Anda, haz algo útil y trae la mermelada. Y saca la leche de la nevera. -pidió Draco untando la punta de su nariz.

- Eres un poco mandón, ¿lo sabías? -dijo el moreno intentando alcanzar con la legua su propio apéndice nasal, mientras se dirigía hacia la nevera.

Draco le siguió con la mirada.

- No piensas salir así, ¿verdad? -repasó la indumentaria de su pareja con aire disconforme.

Harry revisó su ropa en busca de manchas o arrugas. Pero no encontró nada. Sus vaqueros y su jersey estaban limpios. Planchados. Draco era tan maniático que había acabado planchando incluso sus jerseys para no oírle. ¿Qué problema había ahora? Dirigió a su pareja una mirada desconcertada.

- ¿Acaso en tu armario no hay nada más que vaqueros, Harry? ¿_Esos_ vaqueros?

- Son cómodos y me gustan. -se defendió él moreno.

No era la primera vez que tenían aquella conversación.

- Creo que un día de estos voy a hacer una bonita hoguera con la ropa de tu armario, Potter.

- Seguramente será el mismo día en que alguien rapará tu bonito pelo al cero, Malfoy.

Draco alzó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada de _no te atreverías_, aunque siguió observando los desgastados vaqueros de Harry con absoluta desaprobación.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? -preguntó éste intentando desviar la atención de sus pantalones.

Dejó la mermelada en la mesa y cogió dos tazas del estante, que llenó de café.

- ¿Vas a mirar en serio lo del curso de cocina que te dije? -continuó, sin darle tiempo al rubio a responder. Oyó un leve suspiro -Draco...

- Te he oído -masculló éste.

Harry volvió a abrazarle y depositó un tierno beso en su cuello.

La figura se quedó estática, con la mano en la puerta de la cocina, sin acabar de empujarla del todo. No obstante, desde ese ángulo, podía ver perfectamente a los dos jóvenes.

- ¿Es por qué es muggle? -preguntó Harry- Porque por lo que he podido averiguar ese tal Olivier Letreste es una eminencia de la cocina. Podrías aprender mucho con él, Draco. ¿Por qué no lo intentas, cariño?

¿Cariño?? ¡Por Merlín! Uno de los dos tenía que haber hechizado al otro.

- No, no es por eso. -respondió Draco un poco a regañadientes- Es que no estoy muy seguro de que sea lo que quiero, eso es todo.

- Mentiroso...

Draco se había dado la vuelta para llegar hasta la mesa, pero Harry le detuvo. Estaba dispuesto a aclarar ese punto en aquel mismo instante. Ya estaba harto de evasivas.

- ¿No estás seguro? -preguntó con ironía, señalando un robot de cocina muggle, un juego completo de cuchillos para cortar diferentes tipos de alimentos, media docena de trapos de cocina y un rallador, las últimas adquisiciones de Draco justo el día anterior y que todavía permanecían sobre la mesa por guardar- Entonces, ¿por qué tengo la impresión que esta cocina empieza a estar mejor equipada que la de un restaurante?

- Porque eres un paranoico...

Potter estaba de espaldas y no podía ver la expresión de su rostro, pero sí el del otro joven, extrañamente ausente de cualquier rastro de enojo. Algo no iba bien. O mejor dicho, iba _demasiado_ bien. Aquel no era ninguno de sus típicos enfrentamientos, a los que ya le tenían acostumbrado. Era una conversación _civilizada_.

- Draco...

A pesar del matiz de advertencia en la voz, a la figura apostada tras la entreabierta puerta le pareció que el tono empleado era muy familiar, casi íntimo.

- ... no pierdas esta oportunidad por una cabezonada. Además, no empieza hasta pasado el verano. Tiempo de sobras para que tu mano esté en perfectas condiciones. Así que olvídate de esa excusa. -Harry suspiró con resignación- ¡Y olvida lo que cuesta también!

- Sabes que no es eso...

Harry apoyó su frente en la de Draco, mientras éste acariciaba su nuca.

- Oh, sí lo es. -se reafirmó Harry- Te conozco, Malfoy. -breve silencio- Me gustaría que lo hicieras.

- ¿Ahora?- preguntó el rubio en tono insinuador, mientras deslizaba sus manos por el trasero de Harry y le apretaba contra él.

- El curso, idiota. No me salgas del tema

¿Por qué "idiota" no le había sonado a insulto? ¿Por qué Draco seguía acariciando el trasero de Potter con expresión extasiada? ¿Y por qué Potter no se quejaba? Aunque en realidad poca cosa podía decir, ya que su ahijado debía estar metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta...

Unos fuertes golpes sonaron en la puerta y los dos jóvenes se separaron con un sobresalto.

- ¡Profesor! -fue lo único que logró decir Harry, sintiendo un repentino calor en sus mejillas.

Draco, por su parte, sólo sonrió.

- Inesperada visita, padrino. -dijo después mientras se sentaba y empezaba a desayunar.

- Sí, ciertamente no me esperaban. -reconoció Snape con ironía.

- ¿Un café? -preguntó Harry todavía avergonzado.

Tenía que retirarle el acceso libre a su casa a ese hombre. Cuanto antes.

- Gracias. -aceptó el Profesor, disfrutando del embarazoso momento por el que estaba pasando su ex alumno.

Snape observó a su ahijado, que estaba comiéndose tranquilamente una tostada, y le sostenía la mirada con un punto de diversión en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -preguntó al fin, sin dejar de desafiar a su padrino con una mirada algo burlona.

- Sólo pasaba a ver como estaban y ... -miró a Harry maliciosamente- ...a decirte que he encontrado un lugar seguro y Potter podrá por fin librarse de ti.

Harry miró a Snape con mal disimulada inquietud, para después adoptar una expresión impasible. Después, pareció que iba a decir algo, pero lo único que hizo fue poner mermelada con tanto énfasis en su tostada que acabó partiéndola.

- ¿Nervioso señor Potter? -preguntó Snape perforándole con la mirada.

- ¿Debería? -preguntó Harry intentando recuperar el dominio de sí mismo.

Sintió la mano de Draco dando palmaditas sobre su rodilla por debajo de la mesa, tratando de calmar sus desatados nervios. Odiaba que el maldito Profesor de Pociones en ocasiones tuviera todavía esa influencia sobre él.

- No creí que la noticia de que el Sr. Malfoy va a desaparecer por fin de su vida fuera a trastornarle de tal manera. ¿Son tal vez los intentos de dominar una incontrolada alegría los que están ahogando su café en azúcar?

Harry detuvo su mano con la cucharilla a medio camino entre el azucarero y su taza. Él jamás tomaba azúcar con el café. Dirigió una soslayada mirada de desesperación a Draco. Éste le hizo gesto de que se largara de una vez y dejara las cosas en sus manos.

- Tengo que irme. -dijo el moreno apresuradamente. De todas formas había perdido el apetito- Voy a llegar tarde.

Y desapareció de la cocina sin perder más tiempo.

- Bien, -Snape se cruzó de brazos y miró a Draco con aire acusador- creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

Draco, a su vez le miró, con expresión interrogante.

- ¿Qué querías decir con que has encontrado un sitio seguro para mí?

- Yo pregunté primero. -advirtió el Profesor en tono tajante.

Draco suspiró.

- Lo has visto. -se encogió de hombros- ¿Para qué preguntas?

- Porque necesito oírtelo decir, Draco. De lo contrario creeré que los vapores de mi caldero me están causando alucinaciones.

Draco mordió otro trozo de tostada y tomó un buen sorbo de café con calma. Apenas dos minutos antes todo parecía más fácil. Mientras sentía los penetrantes ojos de su padrino sobre su persona, se preguntaba cómo explicarle lo que había surgido entre Harry y él. Todavía le costaba explicárselo a sí mismo. Así que decidió ser claro y conciso, muy en su estilo.

- Le amo. -declaró.

Su padrino siguió mirándole sin mover un músculo, como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en estatua de piedra.

- ¿Los vapores te han dejado sordo también? -preguntó Draco con sarcasmo.

- No seas impertinente. -le amonestó Snape sin dejar de escrutarle intensamente- Y dime, ¿cuándo decidiste que ya no le odiabas?

- En Navidad.

Snape apretó los labios en un gesto inconsciente. ¡Y él preocupado por si se estarían matando! Observó la expresión serena y firme de Draco. Tenía la impresión de que hablaba completamente en serio. No le había pasado desapercibida la mirada en sus ojos minutos antes, cuando sus manos acariciaban a Potter. Ni la manera en que le había besado después.

- Supongo que no te interesa saber dónde había pensado esconderte. -dijo en tono seco el Profesor de Pociones.

- En lo más mínimo.

Snape soltó un bufido de disconformidad. Aquella situación era la última que hubiera previsto. Es más, JAMAS la hubiera previsto.

- No voy a dejar a Harry. -sentenció Draco por si a su padrino le quedaba alguna duda- Ríete si quieres. -suspiró con resignación- No pretendo que lo entiendas.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a pasar el resto de tu vida escondido bajo un hechizo de apariencia, fingiendo ser quien no eres? -preguntó Snape, en el mismo tono que si estuviera impartiendo una de sus clases.

- No es tan difícil una vez te acostumbras.

Draco se levantó, ahora algo nervioso y empezó a pasear por la cocina. No estaba habituado a expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta.

- Quiero vivir padrino. Sólo vivir. Intentar olvidar el pasado. No me importa lo que mi padre escondiera o hiciera. Ya no. Sólo me ha traído dolor y miedo. Quiero dejarlo atrás y empezar una nueva vida. Con Harry. ¿Ves? -le mostró su mano con dos dedos recuperados y un tercero con la funda- Jamás lo habría logrado sin él. La idea fue suya, él me ha animado y me ha sostenido cuando creía que no podría seguir adelante. Harry ha estado ahí para mí durante todo este tiempo. Incluso cuando creí que acabaríamos, como tú dices, matándonos.

Su padrino permaneció en silencio. Draco observó la expresión adusta de su rostro, los ojos fijos en el tamborilear de sus propios dedos en la mesa. Casi podía oír sus neuronas chirriando por el ritmo enloquecido al que parecían estar trabajando. El Profesor levanto los ojos hacia él y le dirigió una de esas miradas que muy pocos eran capaces de sostenerle sin que sus piernas temblaran. Pero Draco estaba muy lejos de sentirse intimidado por Severus Snape. Aunque hacía aflorar en él un sano respeto, jamás se sintió amedrentado por la huraña figura del Profesor de Pociones. Le admiraba. Después de su padre, era la persona a la que hubiera seguido sin cuestionar hacia dónde, ni el porqué. Reconocía que incluso en alguna ocasión, su palabra había pesado más que la de su propio progenitor. Afortunadamente para él.

- Ven. -habló por fin Severus después de haberlo meditado cuidadosamente- Siéntate. Hay cosas que debes saber.

Draco lo hizo, con la sensación de que lo que iba a oír no le gustaría demasiado.

- Lo que voy a contarte lo saben muy pocas personas. Sólo los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y los que estuvieron implicados en ese... -Severus parecía buscar las palabras sin encontrarlas- ... cobarde incidente, por llamarlo de alguna forma. -dijo al fin.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Draco con creciente curiosidad.

Severus apretó los labios con uno de sus gestos más característicos antes de continuar.

- Me refiero a que si estás dispuesta a compartir tu vida con Potter, debes saber a qué te podrías enfrentar. -aclaró- No creí necesario mencionártelo hace unos meses, ya que no preveía que tu estancia aquí fuera demasiado larga. También entonces las cosas estaban más tranquilas

Aunque Draco se esforzaba en entender dónde quería ir a parar su padrino, se encontraba completamente perdido.

- Me temo que Potter es uno de esos expedientes que el Ministerio nunca ha cerrado. -su ahijado le dirigió una mirada desconcertada- Continúan vigilándole.

Draco iba a decir algo pero Severus le detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

- Cuando derrotó al Señor Oscuro, al principio todo fueron parabienes, elogios y alegría. Orden de Merlín y todas esas cosas... -dijo Snape con evidente desprecio- Sin embargo, alguna mente calenturienta ya se había entretenido en pensar que si Potter lograba acabar con Voldemort sólo podía significar que era mucho más poderoso que él. Y que si algún día fatalmente decidía dejar de ser un buen chico, íbamos a tener un problema infinitamente mayor que con el Señor Oscuro.

Draco dejó escapar una exclamación de incredulidad. Alguien que abría los regalos depositados bajo el árbol como si fuera la primera Navidad de su vida no podía estar pensando en ser el próximo Señor Oscuro. Tampoco alguien capaz de sonrojarse porque su ex Profesor de Pociones le sorprendía besando a su pareja.

- Pero Potter lo hizo. -Snape hizo una pausa para remarcar ese hecho- Después nos dimos cuenta de que todo había estado perfectamente planeado, previsto desde el principio. -continuó- Aunque tú la viviste desde el otro lado, también sabes que la guerra fue complicada y que no se inclinó hacia ningún bando hasta que llegó el momento en que Potter y el Señor Oscuro se enfrentaron. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix no éramos suficientes para afrontar esa batalla, la última, en la que se iba a jugar el todo por el todo. Nuestra misión era proteger a Potter, ayudarle en todo lo posible, estar con él hasta el final. Fuera cual fuera ese final. Así que el Profesor Dumbledore creyó conveniente acepar la ayuda que se nos ofrecía desde el Ministerio y contar con sus aurores. Al fin y al cabo todos estábamos del mismo lado.

Draco escuchaba fascinado, sorprendido en cierto modo de oír por primera vez hablar a su padrino de forma que reconocía abiertamente en que lado había estado durante todos aquellos años. La mirada del Profesor de Pociones se ensombreció con los recuerdos.

- Muchos murieron aquel día. -recordó con pesar- Muchos de los que lucharon con valor, no volvieron a casa después. En ambos lados, cada uno por la verdad en la que creía. Pero todos sabíamos que el final de esa guerra sólo estaba en manos de dos personas. En las de un mago oscuro, desquiciado y poderoso, y en las de un adolescente al que habíamos inculcado que su vida sólo tenía una misión, llegar a ese día y vivir o morir para cumplir con una maldita profecía.

Tal vez fuera el amargor de todos esos recuerdos lo que de pronto estaba secando su boca, así que Severus interrumpió su discurso para pedir a Draco un vaso de agua. Durante algo más de tres años esos recuerdos habían estado cuidadosamente encerrados en lo más profundo de su mente. No era fácil rescatarlos de ese olvido voluntario. Apuró el vaso de un solo trago y continuó.

- Convertimos su vida en un infierno durante los meses anteriores a la batalla. Tenía tanto que aprender todavía y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo, que aún hoy me maravilla que pudiera sobrevivir al programa de entrenamiento que diseñamos para él. Teníamos todas nuestras esperanzas puestas en que lo consiguiera y lo único que podíamos hacer para ayudarle era obligarle a entrenar sin descanso. -Snape se levantó y empezó a pasear por la cocina- Fue duro para todos.

Draco pensó que el rostro de Snape parecía haber envejecido de pronto. Las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se marcaban más profundas, al igual que los surcos en su frente. El joven apenas parpadeaba, pendiente de cada palabra que pronunciaba su padrino.

- Si le hubieras visto esa mañana, no hubieras dado dos knuts por él. -prosiguió- Aunque trataba de disimularlo lo mejor que podía, cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que estaba aterrorizado. Recuerdo haber pensado que si nuestro futuro estaba en sus manos, definitivamente no teníamos futuro. -sonrió con amargura- Incluso le dije al Profesor Dumbledore que aquello era como echar a un niño a los leones. Y él sonrió y me dijo: _Ten confianza, Severus. Harry es más fuerte de lo que parece. Es lógico que ahora que ha llegado el momento esté asustado. ¿No lo estarías tú en su lugar?_ -Snape chasqueó la lengua- Me retiré pensando que, como siempre, el Profesor Dumbledore era mucho más optimista de lo que la situación merecía.

Hacía rato que Severus parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para Draco. Como si estuviera aplicando una especia de auto terapia para alejar viejos fantasmas.

- Por la tarde todo cambió. Habíamos estado luchando sin descanso, pero tanto el Profesor Dumbledore, Lupin como yo, no nos habíamos despegado de Potter durante todo ese tiempo. En realidad todos los miembros de la Orden intentaban luchar rodeándole, tratando de evitar que un maleficio le alcanzara antes de lo previsto. El muchacho se había estado defendiendo bien, y a medida que pasaban las horas, parecía que demostraba más confianza en cada hechizo que lanzaba y poco a poco todos nos dimos cuenta de que estos eran cada vez más poderosos y contundentes.

Esta vez fue el mismo Severus quien volvió a llenar el vaso de agua, sirviéndose de la jarra que Draco había dejado sobre la mesa. Cuando empezó a hablar otra vez, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto inexistente, dando la impresión que revivía los acontecimientos que relataba.

- De pronto busqué con la mirada y no le vi; y por la cara de desesperación de Lupin comprendí que él acababa de darse cuenta de lo mismo. Ambos buscamos instintivamente al Profesor Dumbledore y al verle que corría todo lo que daban sus viejas piernas en dirección contraria a la que nosotros nos encontrábamos, le seguimos inmediatamente. Para descubrir que Potter y el Señor Oscuro estaban por fin frente a frente. Jamás creí ver lo que vi aquella tarde, Draco. -confesó perdiéndose su voz en las últimas palabras.

Durante unos instantes, Snape permaneció callado, perdido en sus recuerdos. Draco se removió impaciente en su silla, deseoso de oír el resto de la historia y al mismo tiempo sin atreverse a apresurar a su padrino para que continuara.

- ¿Padrino? -llamó por fin, sin poder soportar ya la espera.

Severus le miró, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- La transformación fue increíble. -continuó- El Profesor Dumbledore, como siempre, había tenido razón. Potter se creció cuando se encontró delante del Señor Oscuro. Olvidó el miedo, la inseguridad. Olvidó que podía morir.

Ahora, mientras hablaba, el Profesor de Pociones agitaba sus manos en una demostración poco habitual en él, apoyando cada palabra, abandonando la reposada vehemencia con la que se había expresado hasta el momento.

- No creo que de otra forma hubiera podido hacer lo que hizo. -se encogió de hombros- De todas formas no podíamos ayudarle. Estaba solo. Los seguidores del Señor Oscuro les rodeaban, formando un muro humano difícil de atravesar. La batalla se concentró entonces en aquella parte del campo. Los mortífagos intentando detenernos y la Orden, junto con los aurores, intentando pasar a toda costa. Fue el peor momento. La parte más cruda de esa guerra, dónde murió más gente. Pero ellos dos luchaban ajenos a cuanto sucedía a su alrededor.

Nuevamente Draco creyó que su padrino se perdería en la memoria de esos hechos sin avanzar en su relato. No obstante el mago prosiguió.

- Le vimos caer varias veces. Y en cada una de ellas nuestro corazón se detuvo hasta verle en pie de nuevo. -confesó- A pesar de todo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo se le veía más agotado y algunos de los maleficios que habían logrado alcanzarle daba la impresión que le estaban debilitando. A su favor tengo que decir que, increíblemente, el Señor Oscuro no presentaba mejor aspecto. Pocos pudimos darnos cuenta del poderoso maleficio que salió de la varita de Potter e impactó en el pecho de Voldemort, justo en el momento en que más débil parecía, cuando ya nadie lo esperaba... Ambos se derrumbaron casi al mismo tiempo... El uno ya sin vida y el otro perdiéndola...

_Sus piernas ya no le sostuvieron. Apenas si tuvo fuerzas para emitir un quejido de dolor cuando su cuerpo golpeó contra el suelo. La varita se escapó de entre sus dedos, pero su mano no obedeció cuando pensó en alcanzarla otra vez. Sus labios se negaban a pronunciar el más sencillo hechizo. Su cuerpo hormigueaba con desagradable intensidad. Tan fuerte que parecía que una corriente eléctrica estuviera recorriendo cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas sin cesar, sacudiéndole de pies a cabeza. Lo peor era que no estaba seguro de haberle matado. No estaba seguro de no verle erguirse ante él al segundo siguiente, para lanzarle la maldición definitiva. No estaba seguro de nada. Sólo de que esta vez ya no sería capaz de levantarse y afrontar el duelo nuevamente. Una voz profunda y tranquila resonó junto a su oído._

- _Bien hecho, Potter._

_Abrió los ojos para ver al hombre que arrodillado a su lado le miraba sonriente, y después a los demás hombres, rodeándole. Reconoció sus túnicas azules y blancas. Aurores. Una sensación de alivio atravesó su torturado cuerpo al comprender que su presencia sólo podía significar que era él quien lo había conseguido. ¡Lo había conseguido!, se repitió mentalmente. Pensó que todo había acabado por fin. Hasta que sintió aquella dolorosa presión en su pecho._

_Desde su posición vieron al grupo de aurores llegar hasta donde hacía pocos segundos los dos combatientes habían caído. Snape contó siete u ocho. Lupin y él intercambiaron mudas miradas de asombro. ¿Cómo habían podido llegar tan rápido, cuando ellos apenas acababan de librarse de sus oponentes y justo empezaban a cruzar la línea enemiga? Al ver caer a su Señor, había cundido el pánico entre los mortífagos, que en esos momentos huían en desbandada. Tanto Lupin como Snape echaron a correr en dirección al grupo de aurores. En un determinado momento, el Profesor de Pociones se dio cuenta de que corría solo. Volvió la cabeza en busca del licántropo, y vio a Lupin tratando de quietarse de encima a un mortífago que por su aspecto no iba a darle mucha guerra, por lo que siguió corriendo sin esperarle. A unos metros de su objetivo divisó lo que había sido el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro, pero apartó la vista, asqueado. Los aurores, tan sólo a unos pasos, formaban un círculo cerrado, en medio del cual indudablemente tenía que estar Potter. La primera idea que vino a la mente del Profesor fue que le protegían, en espera de que alguien de la Orden llegara para hacerse cargo del muchacho. Por lo que no esperaba que uno de los aurores saliera a su encuentro para cerrarle el paso._

- _¡Retírate! -le ordenó- Ahora nos ocupamos nosotros._

_Snape le dirigió una mirada poco tranquilizadora, ocultando su sorpresa._

- _Apártate si sabes lo que te conviene -amenazó el Profesor alzando su varita. Estaba demasiado cansado para ponerse a discutir con aquel jovenzuelo_-_ Me he pasado el día lanzado maldiciones. No me importará conjurar una más._

- _Tengo órdenes, señor. -dijo el auror con firmeza._

_El joven observó sin parpadear la figura imponente de Snape. Se veía peligrosa e inquietante. Podía leer la amenaza en sus ojos, la varita dirigida hacia él de forma firme y dispuesta. No sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar. Al fin y al cabo la insignia del fénix en su túnica revelaba que era uno de los miembros de la celebérrima y prestigiosa Orden del Fénix de la que tanto había oído hablar. Se decía que en sus filas contaban con los magos más hábiles y poderosos. Pendencieros y demasiado arrogantes, tan molestos como un grano en el culo, a decir de sus detractores. Fallon coincidía con el segundo pensamiento. Era un auror brillante a pesar de su juventud, hijo de aurores, con una prometedora carrera por delante. Se sentía orgulloso de haber sido incluido en aquel grupo selecto, todos con muchos más años de carrera que él. No obstante, aquella extraña misión le tenía algo desconcertado. Sus órdenes eran concretas: evitar que cualquiera se acercara al perímetro donde sus compañeros protegían al chico que acababa de derrotar al azote del mundo mágico. No sabía más. Pero para él era suficiente. Nunca cuestionaba las órdenes de sus superiores. Y sabía que éstas venían de muy arriba_

_Durante unos interminables segundos los dos hombres sostuvieron sus miradas, enfrentando sus voluntades. Hasta que un grito desgarrado, que murió ahogado apenas emitido, confirmó a Snape que tenía que atravesar aquel círculo humano sin perder tiempo. Aunque tuviera que llevarse por delante al joven auror. Por la expresión de su rostro, Fallon pareció también desconcertado. Al segundo siguiente un fuerte empujón le sentó en el suelo y el vuelo de una capa negra le restregó la cara. Se levantó furioso, dispuesto a detener a ese hombre impertinente que se atrevía a desobedecer la orden de un auror del Ministerio. _

_Snape había llegado ya hasta el círculo de aurores y asomó la cabeza entre los hombros de dos de ellos. No pudo creer la imagen que le recibió. Potter se convulsionaba en el centro bajo los intenso haces que salía de cada una de las siete varitas y que confluían en su cuerpo. Sus manos se apretaban sobre el pecho, intentando liberarlo de lo que parecía un dolor intenso; su boca se abría jadeante, tratando de conseguir el aire que parecía no llegarle. Se ahogaba. _

- _¡Que diablos están haciendo! -gritó Snape intentando apartar a los dos aurores que al igual que el resto, sostenían sus varitas en dirección al muchacho._

_Al sonido de su voz el chico había vuelto la cabeza en su dirección. Sus ojos aterrorizados conectaron con los suyos. Extendió una mano hacia él, en una muda y desesperada demanda de ayuda. Pero fueron tan sólo unos segundos, antes de que su brazo quedara inmóvil, aún extendido en su dirección y sus ojos se cerraran. Sin detenerse a analizar el porqué de aquel salvaje ataque sobre Potter por parte de los que hasta ese mismo instante había considerado como aliados, Snape embistió con toda la fuerza que alimentaba su furia. Alguien más empujó a su lado, logrando abrir el círculo e interrumpir el conjuro que estaban lanzando sobre el muchacho. Un furibundo Remus Lupin estaba dejando salir a la bestia que guardaba dentro de sí y dos aurores volaron por los aires antes la estupefacción del propio Profesor de Pociones, que jamás había visto tal violencia en él. Lupin no estaba solo. Antes de seguir a Snape, se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien y había retrocedido en busca de Dumbledore y otros miembros de la Orden. Cuando ambos llegaron junto al muchacho, apenas alentaba. _

- _¡Harry!¡Harry, por Merlín, ¿puedes oírme? -Lupin estaba histérico._

- _Remus, deja de sacudirle y toma tu varita. -ordenó Snape_ _mientras hacia lo mismo con la suya._

_Lupin alzó unos ojos llenos de pánico. Pero el Profesor de Pociones no hizo el menor caso. Buscó con la mirada a su alrededor. Los aurores estaban siendo reducidos por sus compañeros sin muchas contemplaciones. Dumbledore acababa de llegar junto a ellos, resoplando por la carrera, pero Snape necesitaba como mínimo a alguien más. Tenía la impresión de que habían intentado drenar la magia de Potter, y que prácticamente lo habían conseguido. Sin embargo, parte de ésta todavía seguía sosteniéndole, aunque el Profesor estaba seguro de que el chico no sobreviviría si no le transferían inmediatamente la energía mágica necesaria para que al menos pudiera llegar hasta la enfermería de Hogwarts._

- Fue necesaria la energía mágica de cinco magos de los que allí se encontraban para lograr estabilizarle y poder trasladarle con alguna garantía de que llegaría con vida a Hogwarts. -concluyó Snape.

Draco apenas salía de su asombro. Su padrino había vuelto a sentarse y tamborileaba con sus dedos en la mesa otra vez.

- No puedo creer que intentaran matarle. -musitó- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Potter acababa de demostrar su poder. Y tenían que deshacerse del héroe lo antes posible, por si acaso. Así que estaban preparados. Si Potter ganaba, tenían órdenes de matarle inmediatamente.

- ¿Quién dio esas órdenes? -preguntó Draco, todavía noqueado por todas aquellas revelaciones.

- Nunca llego a saberse con seguridad. Todos los aurores murieron "misteriosamente" antes de poder ser interrogados. Menos el imbécil que trató de detenerme. Y como buen imbécil, no sabía nada. Un jovenzuelo arrogante al que sólo habían puesto de vigía, pero no participó directamente. Ni siquiera sabía la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba allí. -dijo Snape con desprecio.

- Entiendo.

Severus suspiró.

- Después el Ministerio optó por intentar atraerle, pero Potter se negó en redondo. No se lo tomaron muy bien, por supuesto. No entendieron que lo único que quería era que le dejaran en paz. Sólo vivir, como tú has dicho.

- ¿Cómo pretendían que Harry aceptara, después de lo que intentaron hacer? -bufó Draco.

La respuesta tampoco fue la que el rubio esperaba.

- En realidad Potter no conserva ningún recuerdo de lo que pasó durante aquellos últimos minutos. Lo comprobamos. Seguramente debido al shock que recibió su cuerpo a quedarse prácticamente sin magia de forma tan brusca. Dumbledore, -gruñó ahora con disgusto el Profesor- pensó que Potter sería más feliz -mueca sarcástica- si ignoraba que el Ministerio tenía ideas poco recomendables para su salud. Al igual que ignora que sus amigos y compañeros de la Orden le vigilan y protegen y que el Ministerio hace lo mismo, pero con intenciones muy distintas. ¿O es que no te extraña que Weasley y Granger aparezcan por aquí cada vez que la magia de Potter parece subir un poco de nivel?

- Cuando estuvimos practicando en el sótano... -recordó Draco de pronto.

Su padrino asintió.

- Mientras Potter siga jugando al Quidditch y ganando partidos para su afición, es decir, demostrando ser completamente inofensivo, estará seguro. -alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa irónica- Estoy convencido de que en la oferta que Potter recibió de los Chudley Cannos, Dumbledore tuvo mucho que ver. O más bien todo.

- Harry debería saberlo. -afirmó Draco, enojado por la ceguera que habían impuesto a su pareja- Y más ahora que Fudge le ha estado presionando.

- Debería, pero ahora ya es un poco tarde. -el Profesor de Pociones suspiró con cansancio- Después de tres años... No quiero ni pensar la que podría armar Potter si llegara a enterarse que se le ha vuelto a ocultar la verdad. O si llegara a recuperar el recuerdo de esos últimos minutos... - casi murmuró Snape.

- Si se lo explicamos de una forma razonable... -empezó a decir Draco, que no acababa de ver dónde estaba el problema

- Draco, -le interrumpió su padrino- todavía no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Potter es poderoso, mucho más de lo que imaginas. Si hubieras visto lo que hizo con el Señor Oscuro lo comprenderías. -Snape se quedó en silencio unos segundos- No podemos dejar que su furia se desate. Ya no. Y menos ahora que el Ministro le está buscando las vueltas. Caerían sobre él sin piedad, Draco. Y Potter se defendería, créeme que lo haría. Ya no tiene diecisiete años. Ya no es un adolescente al que se pueda manipular. Aunque siga enrojeciendo como una quinceañera. -añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

Draco sonrió al recordar el fuerte sonrojo de Harry cuando su padrino había entrado en la cocina, sorprendiéndoles en actitud tan cariñosa. El silencio se interpuso de nuevo entre los dos hombres, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

- No voy a dejarle, padrino. -declaró Draco por fin- Por primera vez en mi vida sé lo que realmente quiero. Y le quiero a él. Increíble, lo sé. -clavó una mirada determinada en su padrino- Jamás pensé encontrar en Harry a la persona que llenara mi vida. Pero es tan...

- Tan Gryffindor. -acabó Snape intentando inhibir una sonrisa.

- Supongo que sí. -admitió Draco, quien sí sonrió abiertamente.

El Profesor de Pociones tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa de nuevo, concentrado en sus pensamientos. ¡Endiablados Gryffindors! Se metían bajo tu piel casi sin que lo advirtieras y para cuando querías darte cuenta, ya era imposible deshacerte de ellos. Estaba seguro de que su ahijado tenía la cuerda bien sujeta alrededor del cuello, sin haberse apercibido siquiera del momento en que Potter había apretado el lazo. Lo sabía por experiencia.

- Bien, -dijo al fin- si es lo que quieres...

- Es lo que quiero. -afirmó Draco.

- Sólo dos cosas. -advirtió Snape- La primera: evita en lo posible que Potter haga magia demasiado elevada y atraiga miradas indiscretas... -sonrió maliciosamente- Ese hechizo de protección que llevas es el más poderoso que jamás haya visto e inquietaría a más de uno de ser descubierto. -Draco enarcó una ceja, sorprendido- Y segunda: al menor problema o sospecha, llévalo inmediatamente a Hogwarts. Es el único lugar donde Potter puede ser debidamente protegido. La Orden del Fénix detendrá a cualquiera que intente ponerle la mano encima.

Cuando Snape se hubo marchado, Draco se quedó reflexionando sobre sus palabras. _El hechizo de protección más poderoso que jamás haya visto_, había dicho. Así que Harry le protegía sin su consentimiento... Negó con la cabeza, pero su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. Aquel inesperado descubrimiento no hacía más que confirmar que era lo suficientemente importante para Harry como para que decidiera desplegar sobre él, al parecer, un hechizo tan poderoso. Se estaba arriesgando por él sin saberlo. Draco sintió a la vez satisfacción por la confirmación del amor que Harry sentía por él y temor por lo que esta acción pudiera reportar al ex Gryffindor. Intentaría de manera discreta que Harry levantara el hechizo. No podía permitir que su afán por protegerle acabara por meterle en más problemas con el Ministerio. Sabía que desde su negativa a ayudar en su captura, Fudge le había estado poniendo las cosas difíciles, aunque Harry jamás había hablado de ello. El hecho de que al reanudarse la actividad deportiva tras las vacaciones de Navidad se hubiera reincorporado al equipo sin ningún problema, tenía a Draco algo preocupado. Se alegraba, por supuesto. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto. Además, estaba el arcón de su madre. No era tan idiota como para creer que Harry había podido conseguirlo solamente porque era el único heredero Black, reconocido legalmente. ¿Por qué el Ministerio tenía que ser tan condescendiente con él, cuando se estaba negando a ayudarles? Tal vez había llegado el momento de que tuvieran una conversación que aclarara algunos puntos. Pero hasta que ese momento llegara, tenía algunas cosas que hacer. Sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió hacía la pared de la cocina donde estaba instalado el teléfono muggle.

o.o.O.o.o

Era tarde cuando Harry regresó a casa. Estaba cansado, todavía algo nervioso y bastante adolorido.

- Draco, estoy en casa. -gritó sin obtener respuesta.

Entró en la cocina, centro neurálgico de su hogar desde que Draco estaba en él, pero la encontró vacía. Al igual que el salón. Era tarde para que hubiera salido. Regresó al vestíbulo para ver si había alguna nota sobre el mueble de la entrada, como otras veces. Pero no encontró ninguna.

- ¿Draco? -llamó a pie de escalera, obteniendo el silencio por respuesta.

Empezaba a preocuparse. Sin embargo, su hechizo de protección seguía intacto. Tal vez sí había salido, y sencillamente había olvidado dejarle una nota. Una idea le asaltó de pronto. ¿Y si Snape le había convencido y se había marchado para esconderse Merlín sabía dónde, siguiendo los consejos de su padrino? Y aunque la parte racional de su mente le decía a Harry que aquello no era posible, sintió su corazón acelerarse de repente y comenzó a subir los escalones de cuatro en cuatro hasta su habitación, olvidando cuánto le dolía la espalda, con la intención de comprobar que sus cosas todavía siguieran allí. Abrió la puerta con tanto ímpetu que apunto estuvo de quedarse con el tirador en la mano.

- ¿Dra...? - empezó a llamar de nuevo, pero el resto del nombre murió en su boca.

Una suave luz iluminaba toda la habitación, provinente de docenas de velas encendidas repartidas por toda la estancia, que producían un efecto íntimo y acogedor. Al lado de la cama habían colocado una mesita auxiliar con dos servicios, una bandeja cuyo contenido estaba tapado y una cubitera en la que asomaba una botella de vino blanco. El corazón de Harry todavía latía con fuerza cuando sintió unos labios posarse en su nuca y que unos brazos le atraían hasta apoyarle en un pecho firme y le estrechaban posesivamente.

- Has tardado. -susurró Draco. Notó el pelo todavía húmedo y ese aroma a melocotón que le volvía loco- ¿Qué has hecho, venir corriendo?- preguntó después al notar los rápidos latidos en el pecho que acariciaba.

Vio a Harry sonreír y, sin embargo, le sentía tenso entre sus brazos. Volvió a besar la piel de su cuello, acariciando con la lengua una de sus zonas más erógenas, y aunque le arrancó un pequeño gemido, supo que no lo estaba consiguiendo del todo.

- ¿Cansado? -preguntó observando detenidamente el rostro del moreno, que todavía tenía la cabeza hacía atrás apoyada en su hombro, los ojos cerrados con una expresión desasosegada.

- Un poco. -contestó muy bajito el buscador.

Draco bajó la cremallera de la gruesa chaqueta de lana que Harry llevaba y la deslizó por sus brazos, dejando que cayera al suelo. Ahora el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo le golpeó con más intensidad. Le despojó de su camiseta sin poder esperar a morder aquella piel que desprendía la fragancia de la fruta que más le gustaba, con la espalda de Harry pegada a su pecho. Le empujó suavemente hacia la cama para poder devorarle con mayor comodidad. Después de su primer encuentro, no se había establecido claramente quien de los dos llevaba el control en aquella cama. Tras el caos emocional del día de Navidad, Draco no había tardado en recuperar el dominio sobre sí mismo, ni Harry en gritar a todo pulmón bajo sus vigorosas embestidas. En ese momento había descubierto, no sin cierta satisfacción, lo escandaloso que podía llegar a ser el moreno, motivado de la forma adecuada. Sin embargo, Draco se derretía cada vez que su pareja le tomaba con aquella ternura que le hacía desear ser suyo una y otra vez. Y Harry enloquecía con la pasión que Draco volcaba en él cada vez que le clavaba en la cama. Pero esa noche Draco tenía muy claro quien iba a llevar la batuta y estaba dispuesto a dirigir una buena orquesta de gritos y gemidos.

- ¿Que celebramos hoy de especial? -preguntó Harry, sin poder evitar que su voz sonara algo nerviosa, a pesar de todos los mimos que estaba recibiendo.

Sus planes, al menos lo que tenía antes de llegar a casa, de meterse en la cama rápidamente y pasar desapercibido, se habían ido al traste hacia ya minutos.

- Que _tú_ eres especial. -contestó Draco entretenido en endurecer uno de sus pezones.

Harry pareció sonreír halagado. Sin embargo, el rubio empezaba a conocerle lo suficiente como para saber que el cerebro de su pareja trabajaba en algo que, de momento al menos, no se atrevía a expresar. Seguía tenso, no obstante toda la atención que estaba desplegando sobre él.

- Y, además, -dijo alzando el rostro hacia esos ojos que le perdían, a la espera de que en un momento u otro saliera lo que el moreno estaba cavilando- para celebrar que dentro de poco empezaré un magistral curso de cocina que sin duda lanzará a la fama mi soberbio arte culinario.

Esta vez Harry le miró con un repentino brillo en sus ojos.

- Entonces... ¿no vas a irte? -preguntó con un deje de ansiedad en su voz.

Draco le miró sin comprender.

- ¿Irme? -frunció el ceño- ¿Qué clase de ideas han estado rondando por tu cabeza?

- Creí... - Harry de pronto empezaba a sentirse estúpido- ... creí que esto era una especie de... despedida. -confesó.

Draco le miró desconcertado. Se incorporó para apoyarse en sus antebrazos, sosteniéndose sobre el moreno, para ver mejor su rostro.

- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? -preguntó intrigado.

Harry se encogió de hombros, incómodo.

- Olvídalo, tonterías mías...

- No, quiero saberlo. -insistió Draco, seguro de que estaba a punto de averiguar el porqué de tanta tensión en su pareja.

Harry tomó aire, sintiéndose un completo idiota.

- Cuando llegué, al no encontrarte, me asaltó la idea de que Snape te había convencido para marcharte a ese lugar que según él había conseguido. Y después... cuando vi esto, pensé que... que...

- ... que me estaba despidiendo. -acabó Draco.

Harry asintió, con aire avergonzado.

- Ven aquí, tontaina. -le abrazó con ternura y Harry contuvo el aire al sentir las manos sobre su espalda- He preparado esta pequeña sorpresa, porque me apetecía hacerlo. Porque no tiene que haber necesariamente un motivo especial para disfrutar de tu compañía.

Harry levantó la cabeza de su pecho y le miró con los ojos llenos de pasión.

- ¿Me amas?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

- No, Harry. En realidad me he molestado en ir a comprar todo esto, -señaló la mesita donde reposaba la cena- me he pasado horas en la cocina preparando lo que más te gusta, he decorado nuestra habitación de la forma más romántica que he podido y sabido y me he pasado una hora en la bañera intentando desprenderme del desagradable olor a pescado, perfumándome y arreglándome, intentando estar perfecto porque esperaba a otro que no eras tú.

Harry le dio un puñetazo cariñoso y hábilmente le hizo dar la vuelta para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta. -insistió.

Draco resopló y dijo con una mueca de fingido desdén:

- Potter, no tientes más tu suerte, que hoy ya te estoy concediendo más atención de la que en realidad un Gryffindor tonto como tú se merece.

- Dímelo. -ronroneó Harry que se había inclinado sobre él e inmovilizado sus muñecas y en ese momento mordisqueba el lóbulo de su oreja con deliberada lentitud.

- Soy... inmune a... cualquier tipo... de... tortura -gimió el rubio, intentando liberarse sin conseguirlo. -Ya... deberías... saberlo...

Se suponía que él iba a llevar el control esa noche. Harry había capturado sus labios y empezado a besarle de aquella forma que disparaba todas sus hormonas, al tiempo que movía sus caderas rozando su miembro suavemente.

- No pares. -jadeó al poco.

Harry sonrió.

- Recuerdas aquella mañana, la de tu repentino calentón. -rememoró, empezando a moverse más deprisa, acelerando la respiración de Draco.

- S..sí. -Draco seguía intentando soltarse del agarre de su pareja, pero Harry continuaba amarrándole con firmeza.

- Creo que yo ya te quería entonces. -confesó, disminuyendo entonces el ritmo de sus movimientos- ¿O crees que dejo que cualquiera me tumbe sobre la mesa de mi cocina y se restriegue como un gato en celo?

- No... te ... detengas... -suplicó el rubio.

- Aunque quería negármelo a mí mismo... -prosiguió Harry, aparentemente sin hacerle el menor caso.

- Harry... como te... pares ahora,... no tendré... piedad de ti... -advirtió Draco como mejor pudo.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada, para después concentrarse en el rostro de su amado. Sus ojos grises oscurecidos en una tormenta de placer; sus labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar sensuales gemidos que todavía incitaban más al moreno a aplicarse en su trabajo; la pálida piel de su rostro ahora sonrosada y el rubio flequillo alborotado sobre sus ojos.

- Te amo. -susurró Harry alcanzando nuevamente sus labios, consiguiendo con sus palabras un profundo estremecimiento de su pareja y que acabara contra su vientre.

Liberó por fin sus muñecas y Draco aprovechó para rodearle y hacerle caer bajo él.

- No vas a librarte. -le amenazó todavía jadeante.

El rostro de Harry se contrajo durante unos segundos con una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? -preguntó el rubio, seguro de que la sacudida contra el colchón no había sido tan fuerte.

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Claro que no. -dijo.

Draco sonrió también y se inclinó para besarle. Al poco rato los dos estaban tan excitados como al principio.

- Vuélvete. -susurró Draco con voz ronca, mientras intentaba que Harry se colocara de espaldas a él.

- N..no -jadeó el moreno.

- Oh, vamos -gimió Draco acariciando sus muslos con movimientos cada vez más apremiantes- déjame ver tu culito.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, Harry no parecía dispuesto a complacerle... o simplemente tenía ganas de jugar.

- ¿Vas a hacerte rogar? -ronroneó mientras dejaba una hermosa marca en su cuello, que sabía Harry le recriminaría a la mañana siguiente en cuanto la viera.

No en vano el moreno estaba considerando seriamente cambiar de gel de baño, por otro que no oliera a melocotón. Cada vez que hacían el amor, acababa señalado por los apasionados dientes de Draco incluso en los lugares más insospechados de su anatomía. No lograba hacerle comprender que en las duchas de un vestuario aquellas marcas podían levantar comentarios más que jugosos. Y él no estaba dispuesto a tener que dar explicaciones al equipo de Quidditch al completo.

Por toda respuesta Harry había separado las piernas y rodeado con ellas las caderas de Draco, indicándole claramente lo que él quería. Una penetración cara a cara.

- Testarudo, ¿eh? -murmuró Draco con una sonrisa amenazadora, dispuesto a seguir el juego.

Harry le dedicó otra, más bien seductora, que desapareció de su rostro para dejar paso a un doloroso quejido tan pronto Draco, sin previo aviso, agarró sus caderas y le volteó sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Harry casi palpó el tenso silencio tras él.

- ¿Era esto lo que querías evitar que viera?

Un gran y oscuro morado se extendía desde debajo del omoplato izquierdo de Harry hasta casi la zona lumbar.

- ¿Acaso te has caído de la escoba? -la voz de Draco sonó fría, enmascarando un creciente enojo.

Draco sabía perfectamente que aquel golpe no era producto de una caída de escoba, ni a un entrenamiento de Quidditch mucho más rudo de lo normal. Se veía claramente el punto donde el maleficio había impactado, un punto mucho más oscuro en el centro, que después se había extendido ocupando la mayor parte del lado izquierdo de la espalda. Harry permanecía muy quieto, con el rostro hundido en la almohada.

- ¿Te ha visto un medimago? -preguntó nuevamente Draco, dispuesto a disfrazar su preocupación con palabras cortantes.

Harry asintió, todavía sin mirarle. El rubio resopló con impaciencia.

- ¿Vas a contármelo o tengo que ir a preguntarle al maldito Fudge?

Harry se dio la vuelta lentamente, hasta enfrentarse con la mirada irritada de su pareja.

- No ha sido nada, Draco. -intentó justificar- Estoy bien.

- ¿Desde cuándo Harry? -la mirada de Draco no admitía demora en la respuesta.

Harry tenía la expresión de un niño pillado en plena travesura. Se preparó mentalmente para afrontar la tormenta que sabía de un momento a otro iba a estallar.

- No te enfades, Draco. -dijo en el tono más tranquilo del que fue capaz- Sabes que tenía que hacerlo para...

- ¿Lo sé? -le interrumpió el rubio- ¿Y para que paga el Ministerio a sus aurores?

Iba a ser difícil. Los airados ojos de Draco le estaban desmenuzando.

- Sólo... sólo les ayudo cuando ya están localizados -dijo, como si esas palabras lo explicaran todo.

- ¡Ah! -exclamó Draco poniendo en un gesto exagerado su mano sobre el pecho-¡Menos mal! ¡Acabas de quitarme un gran peso de encima! -el tono de su voz se endurecía por momentos- Así que ellos hacen la parte fácil y tú el trabajo sucio. ¡Bien por ti, Harry! ¡Muy bien!

- ¿Perdón? -Harry se había sentado con lentitud, ya no era necesario fingir, y ahora era su expresión la que amenazaba tormenta- ¿Trabajo sucio, lo has llamado? ¿Atrapar y encerrar a esos malditos asesinos lo consideras un trabajo sucio? -casi gritó- ¡Entonces haber matado a Voldemort debe haber sido el colmo de la guarrería!

Draco le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Estaban entrando en un terreno peligroso.

- No mezcles las cosas. -dijo a pesar de todo el rubio, intentando mantener un tono, aunque frío, tranquilo.

- ¡No estoy mezclando nada! -espetó Harry- Para mí todo es lo mismo. Voldemort y sus consecuencias. Y esa... gentuza forma parte de esas consecuencias. Son criminales. Siguen matando a gente inocente, destrozando familias. Siguen pretendiendo imponer su doctrina a fuerza de maldiciones. ¡He perdido a mucha gente querida en sus manos, Draco! -acabó, realizando un gesto de exasperación.

- También han quedado familias destrozadas al otro lado, Harry. -le recriminó Draco.

- Que no han tardado en destrozar a más gente. -respondió el moreno, siguiendo en su tono algo exaltado.

- ¿Esperabas que se quedaran de brazos cruzados, aceptando que mataran a los suyos sin hacer nada? -soltó Draco con una risa sarcástica- Como una vez alguien me dijo - prosiguió con lentitud, procurando no perder el fondo de la mirada que en esos momentos se le enfrentaba- ni todo es negro, ni todo es blanco. En medio hay una amplia gama de tonalidades de gris.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. El ambiente era tenso e incómodo, alejado de los sentimientos expresados en esa misma habitación tan sólo unos minutos antes. Los ojos de Harry parecían estar retándole, obligándole a definir su postura.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Harry? -preguntó por fin el rubio rompiendo ese silencio, sintiéndose en ese momento profundamente herido- Porque creo que este sería el momento.

Harry le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva pero, sin embargo, permaneció en silencio. El duelo visual duró unos segundos, hasta que Draco tomó nuevamente la palabra.

- Soy un Malfoy, Harry. Hijo de mortífago, hijo y nieto de magos de tradición oscura. Toda mi familia ha tenido o tiene todavía que ver con los ideales del Señor Oscuro. Mi tía mató a tu padrino. Mi padre intentó matarte a ti o entregarte en varias ocasiones. Soy el heredero de todo lo que tú odias... -acercó su rostro al de Harry lo suficiente como para éste sintiera en su cara el aliento tibio de sus frías palabras- Tal vez sería el momento de empezar a preguntarse que hacemos tú y yo en la misma cama.

Fue en ese instante en el que Harry se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de cruzar la fina línea que siempre separa el amor del odio, la paz de la guerra, la razón de la locura.

- La respuesta es que acordamos empezar una vida juntos, Draco. Olvidar nuestros pasados sin dejar que se interpusieran entre nosotros. -dijo en un intento de suavizar la situación.

- Sin embargo, tú me lo estás restregando por la cara. -acusó el rubio- Aparte de que me has mentido.

- ¡No te he mentido! -se defendió Harry, dolido- Sólo estoy intentando que ese pasado quede definitivamente enterrado. No te lo dije porque sabía que no te iba a gustar.

- Vístelo como quieras, Harry. El hecho es que has estado haciéndolo a mis espaldas. -sus ojos se endurecieron- Me lo has ocultado.

Se levantó y empezó a vestirse.

- ¿Qué haces? -Harry le miró con expresión inquieta.

- Necesito tomar el aire. El ambiente aquí está algo cargado.

Salió de la habitación sin dirigir una sola mirada a la figura desolada que dejaba en la cama. Lo que había dicho era cierto. Necesitaba airear su cabeza si no quería acabar diciendo algo de lo que después se arrepintiera, que ya no tuviera arreglo. Salió a la calle dando un sonoro portazo. A principios de febrero las noches eran todavía muy frías. Subió las solapas de su abrigo y hundió las manos en los bolsillos. ¡Maldito Gryffindor! No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado por su mente en el momento en que vio su espalda. No le iba a perdonar tan fácilmente el susto que le había dado. Pateó un guijarro que se puso a tiro y lo mandó con certera puntería contra un contenedor de basura metálico, alterando la quietud del silencioso barrio. ¡Sólo le había faltado decir que lo hacia por él! Un segundo guijarro se estrelló en el mismo contenedor, con igual resultado. Sabía lo que pretendía Harry, ¡maldito fuera! Pero ese asunto tenía previsto arreglarlo él mismo en cuanto su mano estuviera en condiciones. Atraparía al desgraciado que se estaba haciendo pasar por Draco Malfoy aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Aparte de que Harry pudiera sufrir algún daño, no sabía que le había puesto más furioso. Si el hecho de que intentara solucionar SU problema por su cuenta, sin contar con él, lo cual lastimaba su orgullo; que se lo hubiera ocultado, socavando su confianza; o que él mismo no hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta de la doble vida que en aquellos momentos estaba llevando Harry, lo cual le dejaba como un perfecto imbécil. ¡Menudo Slytherin estaba hecho! Una brisa helada golpeó su rostro e hizo que se encogiera todavía más dentro de su abrigo. Siguió caminando por la solitaria acera, perdido en sus pensamientos. Le preocupaba que Harry estuviera bailando al son que tocaba el Ministro de Magia, pretendiendo que solucionara nuevamente sus problemas. Y más sabiendo que la vida de su pareja subía o bajaba de valor dependiendo de las necesidades del Ministerio. Le indignaba que por culpa de un cretino como Fudge la discusión entre los dos hubiera tomado un cariz nada recomendable para el futuro de su relación. Sabían que aprender a convivir con ciertas cosas de sus respectivos pasados no sería fácil. Que olvidar algunos hechos en las vidas de ambos requeriría una gran dosis de buena voluntad por parte de los dos. No en vano se habían odiado durante más de siete años. Sin embargo, los habían desvanecido en apenas unas horas, el día de Navidad. Y a hora, poco más de un mes después, ese pasado amenazaba con presidir sus vidas otra vez. ¡Condenado Fudge! Draco se detuvo de repente, sintiendo que un sudor frío empezaba a recorrer su espalda, ante la claridad del pensamiento que le sobrevino. ¡Cualquiera de esas redadas sería una excusa perfecta para el Ministerio! ¿Quién podría probar que a Harry Potter no le había alcanzado un maleficio perdido entre los numerosos hechizos que volaban en todas direcciones en cualquiera de este tipo de enfrentamientos? ¿Quién sería capaz de demostrar que sencillamente no había sido una cuestión de mala suerte que estuviera precisamente en el camino de la maldición que acabara con su vida? Draco apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo: perder a Harry no entraba dentro de sus planes de futuro. No de esa forma al menos. No lo permitiría. Después de todo, olvidar no era tan difícil cuando estaban juntos. No lo sería si ambos ponían de su parte y aprendían a apoyarse el uno en el otro. Aspiró el aire helado de la noche y una nubecita de vapor salió de su boca. Se preguntó si la Orden del Fénix estaría al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo el "héroe". Y si lo estaba, ¿por qué se lo estaban permitiendo? No, tenia la impresión de que Harry había estado actuando con suma cautela. Ni siquiera él habría sospechado de no ser por el escandaloso derrame en su espalda. Harry podía llegar a ser verdaderamente desconcertante. Parecía siempre tan previsible, tan imaginable... y de repente descubría que podía ser tan escurridizo y sigiloso como una serpiente. Una serpiente con piel de león. Casi sin querer, intentó esbozar una sonrisa, a lo que sus labios se negaron, amoratados de frío. A pesar de todas las recomendaciones de su padrino, tenía que hablar con Harry. Su pareja tenía que saber de una vez por todas lo que podía esperar del maldito Ministro de Magia. Draco no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado paseando, pero estaba congelado. Eso y el hecho de que su nariz estuviera a punto de convertirse en un cubito de hielo, le ayudó a tomar la decisión de volver.

La casa estaba silenciosa. Draco subió sin hacer ruido las escaleras y entró en la habitación. La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana la iluminaba lo suficiente como para distinguir la silueta que descansaba en la cama. La mesita auxiliar había sido retirada a un rincón. Lástima de cena que al día siguiente iría a parar directamente a la basura. Se desvistió procurando no hacer ruido. Se deslizó entre las sabanas, agradeciendo el agradable calor que le recibió. Draco sólo podía ver un brazo de Harry encima de la almohada. Su rostro estaba vuelto hacia el otro lado. Pero el rubio podría jurar que estaba despierto, aunque no se hubiera movido. Tentó su mano hacía la espalda de su compañero y el cuerpo a su lado dio un respingo.

- Estas helado. -la voz de Harry fue apenas un murmullo.

- Lo siento. -se disculpó el rubio, retirándola.

Oyó como Harry se movía, pero no se acercó a él, al parecer no muy seguro de ser bien recibido. Draco extendió su brazo en una clara invitación e inmediatamente sintió el cálido cuerpo amoldarse al suyo.

- No vuelvas a irte nunca, Draco -susurró Harry con voz ahogada- Lo siento. Siento si...

Draco buscó su boca en la oscuridad y le calló con un beso. Harry enredó sus piernas entre las suyas, abrazándose a él. Fue un desespero de labios buscándose y lenguas encontrándose, bocas ansiosas por confirmar que se pertenecían. Caricias que perdonaban y se hacían perdonar. Ahora que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado completamente a la oscuridad, Draco podía ver el brillo acuoso en las pupilas de Harry.

- No dejaremos que nada vuelva a interponerse entre nosotros. -susurró Draco, seguro de que no quería perder al hombre que estrechaba entre sus brazos.

- No... - jadeó Harry, que en ese momento sólo deseaba tener más brazos y más piernas para aferrarse a él.

- Y no vamos a ocultarnos nada... nunca... -acarició la carne tibia de sus nalgas cuando las largas y fuertes piernas le rodearon, empujándole con apremio.

- Nada... nunca... -gimió Harry, muriendo ya por sentirle dentro.

Draco entró con su empuje característico, enérgico y directo, tal como Harry lo esperaba y deseaba. Sobre todo cuando estaba tan excitado como en ese momento, cuando deseaba que profundizara en él hasta sentir que formaban parte del mismo cuerpo. Cuando Harry y Draco desaparecían para ser sólo uno, sin nombre, sin pasado, sin bandos, sin otra lealtad que no fuera hacia ellos mismos y el amor que expresaban con su entrega en ese acto. Harry se estremeció bajo los labios de su pareja, mientras los gemidos que salían de su garganta eran cada vez más acusados. Quería contenerse, pero no podía. En esos segundos en que Draco le llevaba a ese estado de puro desenfreno, era incapaz de controlar su cuerpo, de detener la acústica que expresaba la profundidad del placer que estaba sintiendo.

- Odio... cuando me haces... gritar de esa forma. - se quejó todavía jadeante, después de que ambos estallaran casi al mismo tiempo.

- Y yo adoro que lo hagas. -fue la satisfecha respuesta.

Harry tomó el rostro de Draco entre sus manos y delineó sus labios con los suyos.

- Te amo -susurró, a sabiendas de que no oiría la respuesta. Pero no le importaba. Él lo diría por los dos las veces que hiciera falta- Te amo, Draco.

Harry podía verlo en sus ojos, podía sentirlo en su beso, en el abrazo que le envolvía. No, no era necesario que Draco lo pronunciara si no estaba en su naturaleza el decirlo. Sólo tenía que hacérselo sentir como en ese momento y sería suficiente. Acarició con dulzura la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y oyó un leve suspiro de satisfacción. Draco se estiró, frotando perezosamente su cuerpo contra el suyo. Después sintió un dedo travieso jugando a enredarse en el rizado pelo que rodeaba su masculinidad. Con más resignación que ganas, Harry asió la juguetona mano y la retiró antes de que acabaran viendo amanecer sin haber cerrado aún los ojos.

- Mañana no habrá quien me levante. -murmuró mientras tomaba su posición habitual para dormir, de lado, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de su pareja acoplándose a su espalda, con un brazo bajo la almohada y el otro entrelazado con el de Draco sobre su cintura.

- Mañana deberías descansar. -aconsejó Draco.

- No puedo. - el moreno ahogó un bostezo- Tengo entrenamiento _de verd_ad. Berton me matará si no acudo. Ya está suficientemente molesto con tener que compartirme con el Ministerio.

Draco pensó que tenía que hablar con Harry cuanto antes. Tenía que explicarle cuáles eran los sentimientos reales del Ministro de Magia hacia él. El posible peligro que estaba corriendo. Trataría de convencerle de que debía dejar ese "segundo empleo" antes de que resultara en algo desagradable para los dos. Al poco rato, Draco oyó su respiración acompasada y relajada, señal de que dormía plácidamente. Acarició la negra cabellera y dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Yo también te amo. -susurró besando con ternura su hombro y se entregó él mismo a un sueño reparador.

Harry sonrió en la oscuridad.

_Continuará..._


	11. Infierno

**CAPITULO XI**  
**Infierno**

Draco había estado postergando aquella conversación, en espera de que su padrino apareciera otra vez por la casa y poder convencerle de que era necesario que Harry conociera la verdad. Necesitaba de él, de Lupin, seguramente más cercano a Harry o de ambos a la vez para que colaboraran en aquel esclarecimiento. Al fin y al cabo, ellos estaban allí y él no. Pero cada vez que veía aquellos ojos únicos, sembrados de amor por él mirarle con absoluta adoración, Draco temía romper el ensueño que les envolvía y dudaba, considerando si Severus no tendría razón y era mejor dejar las cosas tal como estaban. Además, ahora que había empezado el tratamiento de su cuarto dedo, no se veía con demasiadas fuerzas para enfrentarse a la posible reacción negativa de su pareja.

Sobreponerse al dolor que, aparte del dedo, se iba extendiendo a toda la mano, le estaba costando Merlín y ayuda. Necesitaba la mirada que le decía que aguantara, mientras Harry extendía cuidadosamente el ungüento y él se apoyaba en esa mirada que no se apartaba de la suya, infundiéndole ánimos.

Necesitaba aquel abrazo después, cuando Harry se sentaba a su lado y le apoyaba contra su pecho, y él descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro, sintiendo las suaves y relajantes caricias en su espalda.

Necesitaba oír la voz cálida que le susurraba cuánto le amaba y después le explicaba cualquier tontería sucedida durante el entrenamiento de aquel día, distrayendo su atención de aquel punto insufriblemente palpitante que era su mano. Tácitamente Harry no comentaba nada de lo sucedido cuando el menester había sido otro, y Draco tácitamente nada preguntaba. Pero el interrogatorio sería exhaustivo en cuanto aquella maldita tortura terminara y Draco volviera a ser él.

Necesitaba que le ayudara a llegar a la habitación cuando el calmante, ahora mucho más fuerte, le dejaba tan atontado que no podía poner un pie delante de otro sin dar un traspié.

Necesitaba sentir las manos de Harry desnudándole, arropándole, el cariño de sus labios besándole mientras su mente se diluía en la torpe inconciencia de la potente droga que Matt no había tenido más remedio que darle.

Durante la segunda semana, algunos de los posibles efectos secundarios de los que el medigamo les había advertido, empezaron a manifestarse. Por las noches Draco solía despertarse inquieto, no por el dolor, que en esos momentos no sentía. Más bien era una sensación de pérdida, de desorientación. Entonces le llamaba, reflejando toda la ansiedad que sentía al pronunciar su nombre.

- Harry...

- Estoy aquí, Draco.

No siempre era capaz de darse cuenta inmediatamente que él estaba a su lado. Y para que no siguiera angustiándose, Harry tomaba su mano y besaba la palma, para después llevarla hacia su rostro y mantenerla allí quieta bajo la suya, hasta que la mano que guardaba acariciaba su mejilla como señal de que le había reconocido. Después Harry volvía a acomodarle entre sus brazos hasta que Draco caía otra vez dormido. La última semana aquellos episodios habían sucedido dos o tres veces cada noche y cuando llegó el viernes, el día que tenían cita con Matt para poner la funda, Harry se sintió aliviado de que por fin su pareja pudiera interrumpir aquella medicación y recuperar así su talante natural.

El sábado por la mañana Harry había decidido gandulear. Muy a su pesar, esa semana Berton le había dado descanso, intuyendo que su jugador estaba más agotado de lo que estaba dispuesto a confesarle. El entrenador había maldecido en su fuero interno al Ministerio y a lo que fuera que Potter estuviera haciendo para ellos. Pero necesitaba a su buscador a pleno rendimiento para el próximo partido, mucho más difícil que el de esa tarde. Así que Harry decidió que sería una buena oportunidad para recuperar sueño atrasado. Y no tan sólo por los desvelos con Draco durante las pasadas noches. Desde que había empezado a colaborar con los aurores tenía que reconocer, muy a su pesar, que no había podido mantener viejas inquietudes encerradas en aquel cajón acorazado que había creado en alguna parte de su cerebro. Se le hacía difícil dormir sin que su mente acabara paseando por recuerdos que prefería mantener en el olvido y que ahora insistían en aflorar.

Una de sus pesadillas más recurrentes había vuelto, después de haber dejado de atormentar sus noches tras una dura batalla, primero contra su adicción a la poción para dormir sin sueños y después contra sí mismo. Siempre empezaba de la misma forma, con Harry cayendo, su cuerpo chocando con violencia contra el suelo, dolorido y sin fuerzas. Después oía la voz de un hombre, aunque no podía entender lo que decía y cuando volvía la cabeza para mirarle, no tenía rostro. Esa visión le aterraba. Quería levantarse y huir, pero no podía. Parecía que su cuerpo estaba pegado al suelo y cualquier esfuerzo en ese sentido era inútil. Su varita estaba a escasos centímetros de su mano, pero no podía alcanzarla. El hombre sin rostro seguía hablando, pero Harry no le escuchaba, pendiente en ese momento de las silenciosas figuras que le rodeaban, también sin rostro, alzando sus varitas contra él. La pesadilla no tenía un final, porque en ese punto Harry siempre despertaba gritando.

El sueño no llegaba. Harry llevaba horas despierto, contemplando el semblante tranquilo de su amado que dormía plácidamente abrazado a él, sin atreverse a moverse, por miedo a despertarle de su primera noche de descanso sin interrupciones. Una leve alteración en la magia que protegía la casa le indicó que alguien acababa de acceder a ella. Harry reconoció la magia de Snape identificándose y se relajó. Si bien era cierto que al principio de su relación con Draco había pensado en quitarle el acceso libre a su hogar al Profesor de Pociones, después se lo había replanteado. Al fin y al cabo, pasaba horas acompañando a Draco cuando sus obligaciones en Hogwarts se lo permitían. Y no quería privar a su pareja de la compañía de su padrino.

Había estado manipulando las protecciones mágicas de su hogar para que no identificaran a Draco como quien realmente era. Al principio le había etiquetado como "visita", convencido de que Snape se lo llevaría en poco tiempo. Poco después de Navidad, había creando un complicado "disfraz" mágico que cubría la magia de Draco bajo la apariencia de la de Philippe Masson. De esa forma su pareja podía aparecer y acceder a la casa, sin necesidad de su presencia, de forma mágica y no muggle, como hasta ese momento. Tras meditarlo detenidamente, había cambiado también la etiqueta de "visita" e identificado a Philipe Masson como su pareja ante las protecciones mágicas. Era la primera vez que admitía públicamente la presencia de alguien en su vida, cosa que ni con Neal había hecho y esperó fervientemente no tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

Oficialmente sólo había aparecido Dumbledore, con la excusa de ver cómo andaba todo, ya que hacía largo tiempo que Harry no le visitaba en Hogwarts. El anciano saludó amablemente a Philippe/Draco y, a pesar de su incombustible y afable sonrisa, sus pequeños ojos azules no perdieron de vista ni uno solo de los movimientos o reacciones del joven. Le interrogó discretamente sobre su vida, cuestión que Draco resolvió con aplomo y desparpajo, procurando no alterar demasiado la versión que ,apenas un par de meses antes, había dado durante la cena en la que Harry le había presentado a sus amigos. Pero perdió la batalla en cuanto el Director de Hogwarts penetró su mente. Aunque el rubio diría después que había estado seguro de detenerle, Harry sabía que no había sido así. Conocía de sobra la habilidad de Dumbledore.

- La vida nos depara muchas sorpresas, ¿verdad Harry? -había dicho el anciano a modo de despedida, antes de entrar en la chimenea.

- Sin duda. -había respondido él.

- Cuídense.

El gesto de entendimiento del viejo Director hacia Harry, no había pasado desapercibido para Draco. Harry, por su parte, estaba más que seguro de que a su ex Profesor de Pociones le esperaba un duro interrogatorio en cuanto Dumbledore pusiera sus pies en Hogwarts.

La reacción extraoficial había resultado en que Draco había tenido que lucirse con una espléndida cena para un montón de pelirrojos, demasiado sobreexcitados para su gusto, y que habían acabado poniendo patas arriba la tranquilidad de su hogar. Hermione había estado observando con demasiada atención a su amigo durante toda la velada. Sin duda se le veía feliz, aunque el francés no tenía mucho que ver con su anterior pareja. Philippe más bien parecía una persona reservada y aunque amable y educada, algo fría en el trato, poco dada a manifestaciones públicas de afecto. Todo lo contrario que Neal, que a veces ahogaba a Harry con tanta demostración cariñosa. A Hermione el bateador siempre le había caído bien y no le parecía que con el cambio el moreno hubiera salido ganando. No lograba entender qué había visto Harry en aquel témpano de hielo.

Harry apartó suavemente el brazo de Draco para no despertarle y salió con cuidado de la cama. Miró su reloj. Las nueve y media. Una ducha rápida y bajaría a ver qué es lo que quería Snape. Aunque estaba seguro de que tan sólo venía a ver cómo seguía su ahijado. Durante aquellas dos últimas semanas, la chimenea del salón no había dejado de iluminarse con el rostro del Profesor de Pociones, demandando el _parte médico_ del día. Al igual que había insistido en revisar la fuerte poción calmante que el medimago había recetado a Draco, antes de que la tomara. Había fruncido un poco el ceño, pero ambos jóvenes entendieron que la aprobaba a pesar de todo, ya que no dijo nada en contra.

- Buenos dias. -saludó Harry al entrar en la cocina.

- Buenos días, Potter.

¿Snape estaba haciendo café? Harry se maravillaba de lo rápido con que los Slytherins que aterrizaban en su casa se encariñaban con su cocina y todos sus cacharos. Debía tener algo que ver con su afición a los calderos y fogones. Empezaba a tener la sensación de que Snape pasaba ya más tiempo allí que en Hogwarts. Demasiado, a juzgar por la rapidez con la que encontró tazas y azúcar.

- ¿Cómo está Draco? -preguntó Snape, entregándole al moreno una taza humeante.

- Bien. Sigue durmiendo

Snape guardó silencio durante unos instantes, sin dejar de dirigirle aquella mirada penetrante que tanto molestaba a Harry.

- Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por él -dijo de pronto.

Harry por poco se atraganta con el café. Si bien ambos habían llegado a un tácito pacto de "no agresión", nunca hubiera pensado que la palabra "agradezco" formara parte del vocabulario del arisco Profesor.

- No tiene porque. -dijo en cuanto pudo recuperarse de la impresión- Al fin y al cabo la culpa es suya -añadió con una sonrisa que no pretendía otra cosa que provocarle.

El Profesor alzó una ceja con una expresión algo burlona.

- ¿De veras? -preguntó.

Harry le devolvió la misma mueca burlesca.

- Usted le obligó a quedarse. ME obligó a que se quedara.

- De lo cual no me arrepiento. -Snape se llevó la taza a los labios para ocultar una sonrisa demasiado amplia.

- Yo tampoco. -afirmó Harry.

¿Snape estaba sonriendo o tan sólo era una mueca que le confundía?

- Me emociona oír que por una vez estáis los dos de acuerdo.

Después de tres largas semanas, la sonrisa insolente y algo socarrona asomaba nuevamente a los labios de Draco.

- No debiste haberte levantado. -le regañó Harry.

- Es que echaba de menos tu... - empezó a decir el rubio.

- No creo que a él le interese oírlo. - le cortó rápidamente Harry

- ... compañía -acabó Draco, divertido.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Que mantuvieran un trato más o menos decente, no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a compartir con Snape detalles demasiado íntimos de su vida. De repente notó la pequeña vibración en el bolsillo de su bata. Era la pequeña esfera que Andrew Fallon, el Jefe de Aurores, le había dado para poder localizarle en cualquier momento, y que actuaba al mismo tiempo de traslador, entre otras cosas.

- Tengo que irme. -le dijo a Draco en un susurro.

La sonrisa de su pareja desapareció para dejar paso a una mirada mezcla de preocupación y desaprobación.

- Tenemos que hablar seriamente de esto, Harry. -le respondió en el mismo tono.

- Ahora no, por favor.

- En cuanto vuelvas. -le advirtió, dispuesto a aprovechar la presencia de su padrino y acabar con aquella situación de una vez.

- De acuerdo. -aceptó Harry.

Y salió de la cocina tras una leve inclinación de cabeza en dirección a Snape, que había seguido el murmullo entre ambos jóvenes con más interés del que aparentaba.

o.o.O.o.o

El traslador dejó a Harry en pleno centro de Londres. Inmediatamente percibió el nerviosismo reinante. El despliegue de aurores era mucho más numeroso que en ocasiones anteriores. Aunque todos iban vestidos con ropas muggles, la discreta insignia blanca y azul en sus ropas permitía distinguirlos. Harry localizó a Fallon, a pocos metros de donde él había aparecido, al parecer ultimando detalles con dos de sus jefes de escuadrón y se dirigió a su encuentro.

- Potter. -saludó el auror no sin cierto fastidio en su voz.

A Fallon le molestaba sobremanera que Fudge se hubiera empeñado en mezclar a Harry Potter en aquel asunto. ¡Cómo si sus hombres y él no fueran capaces de resolverlo! Además, se sentía completamente incómodo en su presencia e intuía que al joven mago le pasaba lo mismo; que en realidad tampoco se sentía demasiado entusiasmado con todo aquello.

Su primer encuentro con Potter en el despacho de Fudge había sido tenso. En el fondo, temía que el joven le reconociera como parte de aquel desafortunado escuadrón que intentó matarle tres años atrás. Temor completamente irracional, ya que era imposible que Potter hubiera podido verle dado que, cuando él llegó en pos de aquel iracundo mago que se había atrevido a desobedecer su orden, dicho mago junto a varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban intentaban reanimarle con un ritual de transferencia de energía mágica. Cuando se lo llevaron seguía inconsciente. Nunca olvidaría la humillación de ser reducido y detenido por la implacable Orden. Y aunque después fue absuelto de cualquier cargo que no fuera el de una ingenuidad rayando la estupidez más absoluta, seguía teniendo un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad, que estriñó pesadamente su estómago al verse frente al joven héroe. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, continuaba avergonzándose de haber formado parte de aquel complot, aunque hubiera desconocido el fin, y pese a que no constaba en su expediente, sentía que había manchado irremediablemente la intachable trayectoria profesional de su familia, aurores de carrera durante generaciones.

- Tenemos a Malfoy localizado en ese edificio de ahí enfrente. -explicó sin dar al recién llegado opción a preguntar.

- ¿En qué piso? -inquirió Harry entendiendo entonces la agitación que se respiraba en el grupo, alzando la mirada en dirección al alto bloque de oficinas.

- Ahora mismo ya no lo sabemos. -respondió Fallon- No ha dejado de moverse. Pero no podrá salir sin que lo detectemos.

El Jefe de Aurores acabó de dar las últimas instrucciones a sus hombres, mientras Harry seguía contemplando el edificio, ahora con una mirada más fría y decidida. Si el mortífago que se hacía pasar por Draco se encontraba allí, él iba a atraparle. Se entretuvo después observando los rostros de los aurores desperdigados por la zona. Le pareció que todos eran veteranos. Sin temor a equivocarse, podría jurar que él debía ser el más joven de la "pandilla". También advirtió las miradas de ellos sobre su persona. Algunas se posaban en él con molestia, como la de Fallon. Otras escondían cierta admiración. Las más eran sencillamente curiosas. Hasta ese momento, Harry sólo había actuado con un número restringido de aurores, ya que una de sus condiciones había sido la de que su participación en aquel asunto fuera tratada con la máxima discreción. Hasta ese día había logrado evitar a Ginny, Hestia o Diggle. Pero tenía la impresión de que a partir de aquella mañana su anonimato se habría acabado. Había demasiada gente a la que no conocía y que, sin embargo, podían identificarle perfectamente a él. Ya podía ir preparando un buen paraguas para el chaparrón que sin duda Remus iba a dejar caer sobre él. Apartó ese pensamiento y trató de volver a concentrarse en el edificio. A una seña suya, siguió a Fallon junto con cuatro aurores más que ya conocía, hasta un callejón desierto. A salvo de miradas indiscretas transmutaron sus ropas en las de operarios muggle de una compañía eléctrica. Ellos seis entrarían en el edificio mientras los demás tomaban la zona para cubrir todas las vías de escape. Cuatro aurores se apostaron en la puerta de entrada, cuatro en las traseras y tres en la salida del parking del edificio. Otros estaban ocupados en crear apresuradamente barreras anti-aparición para poder cortar la posible huida del escurridizo mortífago. Un último grupo estaba listo para desmemorizar a cuanto muggle fuera necesario.

- Esta vez no se nos puede escapar. -aseguró Fallon dirigiendo una determinada mirada hacia Harry. Y antes de separarse en el vestíbulo añadió- Tened cuidado. Ya sabéis cuán peligroso es y más si se siente acorralado. Tampoco sabemos si está solo. Si tenéis que defender vuestra vida, recordad que no le necesitamos vivo.

Pero Harry SI le necesitaba vivo. Para demostrar que ese mortífago no era Draco, tenía que conseguir atraparle con vida. Dejó escapar un bufido nervioso e inmediatamente sintió la mirada de Fallon sobre él. Ahora, además de tener que vigilar por su propia vida, pensó sin hacer caso de esa mirada, tendría que hacerlo por la de ese bastardo.

El edificio tenía veinte plantas. Fallon y uno de los aurores se quedaron en la planta baja, para ir subiendo hasta la séptima. Harry y el auror que le habían asignado como compañero, tomaron uno de los ascensores hasta el octavo piso, para registrar hasta la catorceava planta. Y los otros dos aurores restantes lo harían de la quince a la veinte. El auror que acompañaba a Harry, Justin Burns, estaba inquieto. Miraba de reojo a Harry, cuyo semblante aparentaba una serena calma, cuestionándose si estaba tan nervioso porque iban en pos de Draco Malfoy o porque su compañero era Harry Potter. Era uno de los que se sentían algo intimidados por el mago que había derrotado al Señor Oscuro, aunque formaba parte del reducido grupo de elite con el que Harry había participado en las últimas detenciones ya no era una novedad tenerle cerca. En el quinto piso se quedaron solos en el ascensor y fue el momento en que Harry aprovechó para hablar.

- Si le localizas, te agradeceré que no le mates. Me gustaría atraparle vivo. -dijo.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó el auror con curiosidad, pensando que de encontrarse a Malfoy tendría mucha suerte de no ser él el fallecido.

- Es algo personal. -respondió Harry.

Sí, Burns había oído contar algunas historias a la pelirroja Weasley sobre la rivalidad de Potter y Malfoy en sus años de escuela, en Hogwarts. Por lo visto Potter todavía le debía tener alguna cuenta pendiente con el mortífago.

- Haré lo que pueda. -dijo sinceramente- Pero no me voy a quedar esperando a que me envíe una maldición, Potter.

Harry delineó una leve sonrisa, que todavía hizo sentir más incómodo al auror. Burns se preguntaba como a sus casi 39 años y con 15 de experiencia como auror, podía sentirse como un principiante frente a aquel joven que no aparentaba tener más de diecinueve o veinte años, que esbozaba una sonrisa algo tímida y lucía un aspecto absolutamente inofensivo. Fallon le había emparejado con él porque había sido el único que había accedido a ello. A los demás no les hacía mucha gracia experimentar aquel sentimiento de inferioridad que Potter provocaba en ellos. En realidad, era bastante difícil de aceptar para aurores curtidos y expertos, que un jovencito les pasara la mano por la cara de la forma en que Potter lo había hecho, por ejemplo, durante la última redada. Un ligero movimiento de su mano había bastado para que aquellos tres mortífagos quedaran petrificados en plena huida. Y lo que más había fastidiado a su Jefe, había sido tener que agradecerle que, al mismo tiempo, con su varita conjurara un escudo protector sobre él para evitar que una certera maldición lanzada por uno de los que huían, le alcanzara. Pero la verdad era que nadie quería perderse lo que pasaría cuando Potter y Malfoy por fin se encontraran frente a frente; aunque todos pensaran poner la suficiente distancia entre ellos y los dos contendientes, por si acaso. Las apuestas inclinaban la balanza a favor de Potter.

Harry y el auror salieron del ascensor en el octavo piso. La planta estaba dividida en dos. A la derecha una compañía de seguros. A la izquierda una de alimentación dietética. Entraron en ambas y, con la excusa de estar buscando una avería eléctrica, revisaron ambas oficinas. No les tomó más de diez minutos asegurarse de que no estaba allí. Volvieron al ascensor para acceder a la siguiente planta, con igual resultado. Ya en el décimo piso, Harry se detuvo de pronto, observando a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada.

- Anda cerca. -dijo- Magia oscura... ¿no la sientes?

Burns negó con la cabeza, pero todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Siguió a Harry hacia las escaleras de servicio que el joven empezó a bajar rápidamente. Andaban por la mitad cuando oyeron la puerta del piso inferior cerrarse. Harry empezó a bajos los escalones de cuatro en cuatro, seguido de cerca por Burns, que comenzó a notar en ese momento la diferencia de edad. Harry empujó la puerta de acceso a la planta con determinación. Estaban nuevamente en el piso noveno. Toda la planta era ocupada por una empresa dedicada a la informática. La madurita recepcionista se alegró de verles otra vez y sonrió al guapo chico de ojos verdes que nuevamente se encontraba ante ella.

- ¿Le importa que echemos un vistazo otra vez? -le preguntó Harry- Parece ser que la avería podría provenir de aquí.

- Claro que no guapo. Adelante.

Y siguió con la mirada a Harry, suspirando por la improbable oportunidad de acariciar aquel tierno culito que se balanceaba en dirección a los despachos situados a su derecha. _¡En fin! De ilusión también se vive_, pensó la mujer. Y no apartó la mirada hasta perderle de vista, envidiando en silencio a la afortunada que sí pudiera hacerlo. Ajeno a la lasciva mirada de la recepcionista, Harry siguió su camino sin dudar.

- Está aquí. -murmuró para que sólo su compañero pudiera oírle- Lo siento.

Burns no pensaba llevarle la contraria. Miró nervioso a su alrededor. Que aquel lugar estuviera lleno de muggles no hacía más que poner las cosas un poco más difíciles. Contó mentalmente cuantas personas se encontraba en esos momentos a la vista: trece. Catorce con la recepcionista. Y no sabía cuánta gente podía haber en los otros despachos. Vio como Harry se paraba frente de uno de los despachos encristalados y como su mano derecha se tensaba. Ahí estaba. Tranquilamente sentado, conversando con uno de los empleados muggles de la oficina. Burns manipuló la pequeña esfera que también llevaba en su bolsillo para alertar a los demás. Sabía que se aparecerían allí en cuanto pudieran.

El molesto hormigueo sobre su piel de Harry actuaba como un radar que nunca fallaba. Cuánto más cerca de la fuente de magia oscura, más intenso. A pesar de todo, esa sensación era posterior a su encuentro con Voldemort. Seguramente fruto del intenso baño de magia oscura que había recibido en el último momento, poco antes de matarle. O eso es lo que pensaba Dumbledore.

Harry tuvo la misma sensación que si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago cuando el rostro del mortífago se volvió hacia él y la réplica del bello rostro de su amado le enfrentó a través del cristal. Los hermosos y fríos ojos del falso Draco se clavaron en los suyos, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa que reflejaba un absoluto cinismo. Harry tuvo que repetirse mentalmente que aquel no era Draco. Que el gris de aquella mirada, no era la suya. Que aquellos labios delgados y finos que ahora se torcían en una mueca despectiva, no eran los que él conocía recorriendo su piel. Se preguntó qué estaría utilizando para asumir su aspecto. Si sólo fuera un hechizo de apariencia, con un _Finite Incantaten_ sería suficiente. Pero dudaba que se lo pusiera tan fácil. Poción Multijugos. Pero, ¿de dónde conseguía el ingrediente personal que tenía que provenir del propio Draco?

- Los demás están en camino. -le susurró Burns.

Harry asintió en silencio, sin dejar de observar el interior del despacho. De pronto el muggle se levantó de su silla y abrió la puerta.

- Vuelvo en un segundo, Sr. Malfoy. Le mostraré algunos de los programas que hemos realizado para empresas con características similares a la suya.

- Creo que no será necesario. -le retuvo el mortífago, levantándose también y tomándole del brazo- La información que me ha dado es suficiente de momento- El rostro de Draco esbozó una sonrisa encantadora- Volveré con mi socio. Es algo que debemos decidir entre los dos.

- Lo comprendo Sr. Malfoy. -dijo el muggle con una amplia sonrisa- Le acompañaré.

El mortífago sabía que mientras tuviera al muggle a su lado, esos dos no se moverían. Les había dejado ver claramente su varita apuntándole. Una de sus varitas. No debía perder de vista a Potter. Porque el joven moreno de la verde y penetrante mirada no podía ser otro que él. ¿Quién no conocía al salvador del mundo mágico a esas alturas? Ellos empeñados en hacer salir al verdadero Malfoy del agujero donde se hubiera escondido y en su lugar aparecía Potter.

Cuando habían empezado con aquel plan descabellado, nunca pensaron que su verdadera presa fuera tan escurridiza, ni tampoco capaz de sobrevivir tanto tiempo a la presión que habían logrado crear sobre él. El propósito era que Draco Malfoy se sintiera acorralado, dificultar cada vez más que pudiera moverse con libertad, conseguir alimentos o lograr un lugar dónde dormir sin sentir la amenaza de ser descubierto, y que al final no le quedara más remedio que acudir a los únicos que podían ayudarle a no acabar en Azkaban y con un dementor en sus labios. La familia amantísima que estaba dispuesta a protegerle y a recibirle con los brazos abiertos, a él y al libro. Cada nuevo ataque, cada nuevo asesinato no hacia más que reducir sus posibilidades de seguir viviendo sin ser descubierto. Su foto colgaba en todos los lugares públicos del mundo mágico. Y no tan solo en el Reino Unido. El Ministerio de Magia inglés, consciente de que los Malfoy tenían propiedades por toda Europa, habían hecho llegar la orden de busca y captura prácticamente a todos los Ministerio de Magia europeos. Cuantos más ataques y asesinatos cometía en su nombre, más presión caía sobre el hijo de Lucius. Y a pesar de que los demás, después su segunda huída, dudaban ya de la utilidad de atraparle nuevamente, o tan siquiera de que siguiera vivo, él les había convencido de que en un momento u otro Draco Malfoy aparecería y les llevaría hasta el ansiado libro. Ahora, casi ocho meses después de perder su pista en Londres, cerca del estadio de los Chudley Cannons, también él empezaba a tener sus dudas de poder encontrarle. O que como decía Rodolphus, de que no hubiera muerto hacía tiempo. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que seguir con aquella parodia le encantaba. Al menos hasta ese justo momento.

Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a Potter, sin poder evitar pensar en lo que daría Bella por estar ahí en ese instante. Estaba seguro de que se tiraría de los pelos cuando se lo contara. Y lo que daría él por no estar. Sabía que el joven que le observaba con tanta atención probablemente era el único capaz de detenerle. De todas formas, pensó no sin cierta vanidad, el Ministerio debía estar muy desesperado si había recurrido a él. Enfrentarse a Potter sería todo un reto y un placer en otro momento. Lo que necesitaba ahora era salir de aquel maldito edificio cuanto antes. Presentía que las cosas iban a complicarse.

El muggle le estaba acompañando hasta la puerta sin cesar en su perorata de alabanzas sobre su empresa. Tenía que pensar rápido. Ya había intentado aparecerse fuera y no había podido. Los malditos aurores seguramente habían levantando barreras anti-aparición. Cuatro hombres más, vestidos con aquel ridículo uniforme muggle, acababan de hacer acto de presencia en la puerta de entrada. Su mal presentimiento acababa de confirmarse.

El empleado muggle sintió la fuerte presión en su brazo y miró a su posible futuro cliente con sorpresa. Aquel hombre minutos antes tan amable tenía lo que parecía una batuta en la mano apuntándole y miraba a los empleados de la compañía eléctrica con aire amenazador. Decididamente había topado con un loco. Esgrimía el palito contra él como si aquel trozo de madera pudiera coaccionarle. Se hubiera reído, pero siempre había oído decir que a los locos no hay que provocarles, porque pueden volverse peligrosos. Y, definitivamente, podía enfrentarse a un chiflado, pero no a siete, ya que por alguna extraña razón, los seis empleados de aquella compañía eléctrica tenían en sus manos los mismos palitos que el Sr. Malfoy. Hizo un discreto gesto a la recepcionista, que les miraba curiosa, para que llamara a la policía.

- Le mataré si os acercáis. -amenazó el mortífago

Aquello no había sonado nada bien. Ahora el pobre hombre sí estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

- Piensa lo que vas a hacer, Malfoy. -advirtió Fallon tomando las riendas de la situación- No podrás salir de aquí. Entrégate.

- ¿Qué te apuestas, auror?

El mortífago esbozó una sonrisa al más puro estilo Malfoy, y tal vez fue ese detalle lo que distrajo por unos segundos a Harry del hechizo que éste estaba pronunciando. Los sillones de la entrada empezaron a arder. El fuego se extendió rápidamente debido al material en el que estaba fabricados y en segundos alcanzó la mesa llena de revistas y a las cortinas. Los gritos histéricos de la recepcionista pronto advirtieron a sus demás compañeros de que algo estaba pasando. La confusión que el mortífago había pretendido crear no tardó en provocar un verdadero caos. El fuego se extendía velozmente. Al mismo tiempo, una verdadera batalla campal de hechizos y contra hechizos había empezado a atravesar el humo negro y asfixiante que se estaba apoderando de la oficina, producto de los materiales plásticos que se estaban quemando. Una alarma contra incendios sonó en alguna parte. El pretendido Draco todavía sujetaba al muggle, ahora en plena crisis nerviosa, intentando alcanzar la salida y acceder a las escaleras de servicio para lograr llegar a la planta baja, usándole como escudo. Aprovechando el desconcierto que les envolvía, el muggle se soltó de un empujón y se mezcló con la vorágine vociferante que corría presa del pánico intentando también llegar hasta las escaleras. El mortífago le dejó ir. Había demasiada confusión para que los aurores pudieran atraparle con facilidad. Fallon vio a Harry escurrirse ágilmente entre el tumulto en pos del mortífago y le siguió. No podía dejar que el "héroe" se llevara todo el mérito.

Harry bajaba las escaleras a toda la velocidad que la tremolina de gente, cada vez más numerosa, le permitía. Tras la alarma de incendio las restantes plantas también se estaban desalojando y cada vez más gente se incorporaba a las ya abarrotadas escaleras de emergencia. Procuraba no perder de vista la cabellera rubia platino que destacaba un tramo de escalera por delante de él. El mortífago volvió la cabeza y le sonrió, como retándole. Harry sintió nuevamente u nudo en el estómago cuando los ojos grises encontraron los suyos. Prefirió pensar que no se atrevía a intentar hechizo alguno por temor a alcanzar a los numerosos muggles que llenaban las escaleras, y no porque tuviera la sensación de que iba a atacar a Draco y no al condenado mortífago. Aprovechando que en ese momento la gente estaba bajando con relativa tranquilidad, pudo sortear a las personas que bajaban delante de él. Tenia a Malfoy muy cerca.

- ¡Eh, chico! ¡No empujes! ¡Todos queremos salir de aquí! -refunfuñó alguien a su paso.

Harry ni le escuchó. Malfoy le había visto y en lugar de seguir escaleras abajo, había empujado la puerta de acceso a las oficinas de aquel piso. Harry le siguió con alguna dificultad. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo en el rellano que daba acceso a las dos oficinas de aquella planta: la compañía de seguros y la de dietética. Sin dudar se dirigió hacia la de dietética. No se había equivocado. Su piel hormigueaba de forma más molesta a medida que atravesaba la recepción y un pasillo que desembocaba en lo que debía ser el call center de la compañía, que a todas luces había sido abandonado con precipitación. Podían verse teléfonos descolgados y auriculares que habían caído al suelo, junto con algunos papeles. Atravesó la amplia sala, moviéndose con precaución entre las mesas. Un sexto sentido le hizo apartarse justo para que el primer maleficio pasara casi rozando su oreja. La respuesta fue rápida y contundente. La mesa tras la que se escondía Malfoy prácticamente se desintegró. Harry pudo verle gateando apresuradamente entre las otras mesas, intentando evitar la batería de hechizos que Harry había empezado a lanzar contra él. El supuesto Malfoy apenas tenía tiempo de responder al ataque, concentrando toda su atención en evitar ser alcanzado. Empezaba a inquietarse. Pero se preguntaba por qué Potter se conformaba con lanzarle hechizos paralizantes, petrificantes y otros por el estilo, en lugar de intentar matarle. El escenario cambió en pocos segundos, en cuanto Fallon apareció en la sala. Harry le vio avanzar medio agachado entre las mesas en dirección a él, al mismo tiempo que percibía el sutil movimiento del mortífago, ahora parapetado detrás de la pared del pequeño corredor que conducía a los aseos.

- ¡Al suelo Fallon! -gritó al tiempo que intentaba cubrirle con un escudo.

Por suerte, las llamas sólo alcanzaron a la mesa que cubría a Fallon, que se alejó rápidamente en dirección a Harry.

- Ese tipo debe tener algún antepasado pirómano. -masculló el Jefe de Aurores, llegando junto al joven.

El mortífago siguió lanzando _Incendios_, en cuanto Harry y Fallon le permitían asomar la cabeza.

- El muy capullo intenta cercarnos con fuego. -gruñó nuevamente Fallon.

- Y lo conseguirá si no nos movemos rápido. -advirtió Harry respondiendo con un potente _Expelliarmus_ que hizo volar por fin una de las varitas del mortífago.

El siguiente hechizo hizo que el suplantador de Draco exhalara un grito de dolor. Fallon le dirigió a Harry una mirada enojada.

- ¡Por Merlín, Potter! -le recriminó- ¡Lánzale algo más contundente, joder!

¿A qué estaba jugando Potter? Podía haberle matado al menos ya en tres ocasiones desde que él había llegado. Harry le devolvió una mirada furiosa.

- Muévase Fallon, o vamos a quedarnos fritos aquí. -fue su respuesta mientras le empujaba en dirección al único punto por el que todavía podían atravesar la incendiada oficina.

Sin embargo, Harry conjuró un escudo protector sobre sí mismo y atravesó las llamas que les cercaban por el otro lado, intentando acortar camino para cerrarle el paso al doble de Malfoy que había abandonado su posición y se dirigía renqueando hacia la entrada de la oficina. Harry se dio cuenta de que Fallon emprendía también una sofocada carrera en esa dirección, sorteando sillas y mesas y que, aun cegado por el humo, lanzaba desatinados hechizos en dirección al punto donde creía que se encontraba Malfoy. La suerte hizo que uno de ellos alcanzara al mortífago, golpeándole con violencia contra la pared. En ese mismo instante, un fuerte crujido hizo desviar la atención de Fallon en dirección al techo. Estaba cediendo. El piso de arriba, donde había empezado el fuego, debía estar ya completamente calcinado y el suelo amenazaba con hundirse sobre sus cabezas. Alzó la vista justo para ver los primeros trozos caer sobre él. Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, en un pobre intento de evitar lo inevitable. No obstante el golpe no llegó. Potter tenía el brazo extendido hacia él y los cascotes de yeso y hormigón habían caído a su alrededor, sin tocarle. Tenían que salir rápido de allí. Furiosas llamas asomaban a través del agujero abierto en el techo. Buscó con la mirada a Malfoy a través del humo cada vez más espeso y vio que había logrado levantarse y algo tambaleante todavía, emprendía la huida.

- ¡Sal de ahí, Potter! -gritó al tiempo que corría en pos del mortífago a toda la velocidad que sus pulmones llenos de humo le permitían- ¡Vamos a perderle!

Un nuevo estruendo hizo que se cubriera instintivamente. Pero esta vez el derrumbe se producía a sus espaldas. Volvió la cabeza justo para ver el momento en que Potter caía bajo los escombros del trozo de techo que se estaba desplomando sobre él, atrapándole. Dudó unos instantes. Malfoy estaba ya en la puerta. Se le escapaba.

- ¡Maldita sea! -gruñó, volviendo a pesar de todo sobre sus pasos.

El joven le había salvado la vida dos veces, la última hacía escasos segundos. Se lo debía.

- ¡Potter! ¿Puedes oírme?

La única respuesta fue el fragor del fuego devorando vorazmente cuanto encontraban en su camino. Las violentas llamas que se alzaron ante él le impidieron ya el paso hacia dónde había visto caer al joven, haciéndole retroceder.

- ¡Potter! - gritó nuevamente, medio ahogado por el humo.

No obtuvo respuesta. Tampoco podía verle tras el muro de fuego y humo que ahora atravesaba la sala de la oficina de lado a lado. Maldijo nuevamente. Si el joven no estaba muerto, no tardaría en asfixiarse e aquella irrespirable humareda. Esa no era forma de morir para nadie, pensó apretando los puños con la rabia que confiera la impotencia. De repente tuvo la sensación de estar reviviendo viejos fantasmas, aunque el escenario y las circunstancias fueran distintas. ¡Merlin! ¿Cómo iba a explicar que había dejado a Harry Potter abandonado a su suerte en aquel infierno? Trató de conjurar un escudo que le permitiera cruzar aquel bosque de fuego impenetrable. Pero cuando la primera llama lamió la superficie de la protección mágica, Fallon sintió como ésta se desmoronaba y tuvo que retroceder rápidamente, sintiendo como el fuego lamía también su cara. Contempló con desaliento las llamas ante él. Su cara ardía, su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor caliente. Fallon intentó tranquilizar su conciencia diciéndose que lo había intentado y que de todas formas el joven debía estar ya muerto. No podía ser de otra forma. En ese momento no le quedaba más opción que tratar de salvar su propia vida, antes de que tampoco pudiera salir de la ardiente oficina. Cuando abandonó el edificio, los bomberos muggles ya luchaban contra el fuego en el interior del inmueble.

_Continuará..._


	12. Descubrimientos Desagradables

**CAPITULO XII**  
**Descubrimientos Desagradables**

- Me iría muy bien que pudieras echarme una mano con alguna de las pociones. -dijo Severus.

- Tal vez Harry me deje montar un pequeño laboratorio abajo, en el sótano -Draco contempló su mano con aire crítico- Al menos así tendría algo que hacer mientras esto acaba de resolverse.

- Ese medimago está haciendo un gran trabajo. -admitió su padrino- Me gustaría conocerle.

El ruido de una conexión estableciéndose en la chimenea llamó la atención de ambos hombres, que dirigieron la mirada hacia ese punto. El rostro de Ginny Weasley apareció entre las llamas.

- Hola Philippe. -saludó.

- Hola Ginny. -correspondió Draco, algo sorprendido, adoptando rápidamente su acento francés.

- ¿Está Harry por ahí? -preguntó la pelirroja, pasando al parecer por alto el hecho de que Snape también se encontrara en el salón.

- No. -respondió Draco, que ya se había levantado y situado frente a la chimenea- Se fue esta mañana... por unos asuntos.

La pequeña de los Weasley pareció dudar sobre la conveniencia de continuar hablando.

- ¿Sucede algo, Srta. Weasley? -preguntó Snape, para quien no había pasado desapercibido el nerviosismo de la joven.

- Rumores en realidad... -titubeó ella.

- Suéltelo Weasley. -le apremió Snape, en el mismo tono que si todavía fuera su alumna.

Ginny tomó aire para darse tiempo a poner en orden sus pensamientos. Esperaba que los rumores que habían llegado a la central de aurores sólo fueran eso, rumores. Pero que Harry no se encontrara en esos momentos en su casa no auguraba nada bueno.

- Esta mañana han localizado a Draco Malfoy en un edificio en el centro de Londres. -el verdadero Draco sintió que todos sus músculos se tensaban- Por lo visto han logrado acorralarle, pero ahora mismo en el edificio hay un par de plantas en llamas.

Snape se situó también de pie frente a la chimenea, observando de reojo como su ahijado trataba de mantener sus nervios bajo control, anticipando algún hecho poco agradable. Alguien que no le conociera tan bien como él, sólo vería una mandíbula apretada y una expresión impávida. Sus ojos era lo único que le delataban.

- Algunos compañeros aseguran que Harry entró en ese edificio con Fallon y cuatro más.

- ¿Y qué diablos podía estar haciendo Potter allí? -preguntó el Profesor de Pociones en tono agrio.

- No lo sé. -aseguró Ginny- Pero ahora hay quien también jura haberle visto entrenando en la central hace unas cuantas semanas, fuera de horas. Empezamos a temernos que Harry se haya tomado demasiado a pecho los ataques de El Profeta.

Snape miró a su ahijado y éste asintió en silencio, mientras su expresión impasible empezaba a desmoronarse, dejando que una clara preocupación se reflejara en su rostro. Todavía no había abordado el tema con su padrino, entusiasmado con la propuesta con la que había llegado Snape de ayudarle en la elaboración de algunas pociones. El Profesor soltó un bufido de enojo.

- ¿Alguno de los nuestros está allí? -preguntó.

- Todavía no. -respondió Ginny- Teníamos la esperanza de que Harry se encontrara en casa. Hemos estado en el estadio antes, pero el entrenador nos ha dicho que hoy le había dado descanso. -volvió la cabeza como si alguien la estuviera llamando a sus espaldas- Esperen, por favor.

Su rostro desapareció de las llamas para volver a aparecer a los pocos segundos, completamente desencajado.

- Profesor... -apenas pudo pronunciar.

El rostro de Diggle apareció a su lado, mientras alguien tiraba de Ginny, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y la hacía desaparecer de la chimenea.

- Me temo que las noticias que llegan no son muy buenas. -informó el hombre con semblante serio- Acabamos de confirmar que Harry sí estaba allí. Parece ser que ni él ni Fallon han salido todavía del edificio.

Las piernas de Draco se convirtieron de pronto en gelatina, incapaces de sostenerle. Se apoyó con disimulo en el respaldo del sillón que tenía a sus espaldas, mientras su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza.

- Contacten con Dumbledore. -ordenó Snape con voz fría.

- Lo están haciendo en este momento, Profesor. Nosotros vamos para allá.

- Bien. Nos encontraremos allí.

El rostro de Diggle desapareció. Snape miró a su ahijado con aire acusador.

- ¿Lo sabias?

- Estaba intentando convencerle. -Draco siguió a su padrino que a grandes zancadas se dirigía al vestíbulo para tomar su capa- Pero es terco.

- ¡Que novedad! -exclamó el Profesor furioso y observó como Draco también tomaba su chaqueta.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

- No pensarás que voy a quedarme aquí. -respondió Draco, intentando dominar su angustia.

- No. -se negó Snape, tajante- No quiero que te arriesgues a aparecer en un lugar sembrado de aurores. En este momento no me fío demasiado de tus reacciones, Draco.

- No puedes impedírmelo. -su voz sonó tan fría y determinada como Snape recordaba la de Lucius, provocándole un pequeño estremecimiento.

- No me obligues a inmovilizarte... - le amenazó en tono autoritario.

- Inténtalo y no respondo.

Durante unos segundos sus miradas se enfrentaron y a Severus Snape no le cupo la menor duda de que sería imposible que Draco se quedara por las buenas en la casa.

- No voy a perderte de vista -cedió a regañadientes.

Y ambos desaparecieron.

o.o.O.o.o

Un público expectante y morboso se amontonaba tras las vallas que la policía muggle había puesto alrededor de la zona para evitar la presencia de curiosos y permitir a los bomberos trabajar en paz. Había cinco coches cisterna de los que partían las mangueras que mojaban continuamente el edificio y otras se adentraban en el interior del mismo. Todavía podían verse llamas asomando por las ventanas de los pisos noveno y octavo, aunque parecía que en ese momento el fuego más virulento quemaba en éste último. La rápida intervención de los bomberos había evitado que el fuego se extendiera a los otros pisos, quedando concentrado en esas dos plantas.

Tras aparecer lejos de miradas indiscretas, Snape localizó rápidamente a Diggle, quien estaba hablando con algunos compañeros y se dirigió hacía donde éste se encontraba, seguido de Draco. A Severus el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando reconoció a uno de ellos como el Jefe de Aurores. El hombre tenía una fea quemadura en la mejilla derecha y parte del pelo de ese mismo lado y el flequillo, chamuscados. Si él estaba fuera, Potter debía andar cerca. Y esperaba que en mejores condiciones.

- ¿Y Potter? -preguntó sin más preámbulos.

El rostro dolorido y todavía enmascarado por el humo de Fallon le dirigió una mirada recelosa al reconocerle ,y dudó unos instantes antes de negar con la cabeza.

- No pude sacarle. -respondió.

El rostro de Snape se transfiguró, bañándose inmediatamente de una fría cólera mientras agarraba por el cuello a Fallon y acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al ennegrecido del auror.

- Esta vez acabaste el trabajo, ¿verdad maldito hijo de mantícora?

- El techo... se derrumbó... -jadeó el auror, casi sin resuello- Potter... quedó atrapado... y cuando intenté... llegar hasta él... las llamas... me lo... impidieron.

Diggle intentaba inútilmente que Snape soltara a su superior.

- ¿De verdad, Fallon? -prosiguió Snape con los dientes tan apretados que el Jefe de Aurores podía oír como rechinaban- ¿De verdad piensas que voy a creerte?

- Severus, por favor... -rogó Diggle, ahora ayudado por un par de compañeros.

Entre los tres hombres lograron que por fin el iracundo Profesor soltara a Fallon.

- Esta vez no vas a librarte tan fácilmente. -le amenazó todavía Snape.

- ¿Cuánto hace que ha sucedido? -preguntó Diggle a Fallon, interponiéndose entre él y el Profesor, intentando que la cosa no pasara a mayores.

- Apenas quince minutos. -resolló Fallon, que empezó a entrever lo que podía ser la Orden del Fénix en pleno cayendo sobre él... otra vez- No puede haber sobrevivido. -dijo sin apartar los ojos de Snape -Juro por mi vida que intenté llegar hasta él pero no pude, ¡maldita sea!

El Profesor no respondió. Acababa de darse cuenta de que Draco ya no estaba a su lado. ¡Lo que faltaba! No tenía que haberle dejado acompañarle.

- ¿En qué planta? -preguntó reprimiendo el irrefrenable instinto que le tentaba a estrangular a aquel hombre allí mismo.

- Octava. -respondió Fallon, apenas sin voz.

Snape se dirigió sin pensarlo demasiado hacia el edificio de oficinas. Ya no pudo ver como un desesperado Remus Lupin aparecía en el lugar junto a Ginny Weasley. Un bombero intentó detenerle en la entrada del edificio, sin demasiado éxito.

- ¡Eh, amigo! ¡Vuelva tras la barrera! -le gritó, sin conseguir más que un furioso y poderoso empujón.

El bombero cogió su intercomunicador de mala gaita.

- Tom, otro civil que va para allá. Intentad detenerles antes de que se quemen sus malditas cejas.

Cerró la comunicación con enojo. Odiaba a los tipos que intentaban hacerse los héroes y que lo único que conseguían era complicar más su trabajo y poner en peligro su seguridad.

Snape empezó a subir las escaleras tras conjurar un pañuelo húmedo y colocarlo sobre su rostro, intentando mantenerse lo más cerca del suelo que le era posible, casi gateando para inhalar menos humo. Avanzaba lentamente, pero contaba con que Draco tenía que estar haciéndolo al mismo ritmo. Debía alcanzarle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando llegó el octavo piso, casi sin resuello, los bomberos estaban luchando con las llamas al fondo de una de las oficinas y con un Draco Malfoy completamente fuera de sí, dispuesto a cruzarlas a toda costa. Snape se acercó a tiempo de evitar que Draco esgrimiera su varita y lo sujetó con fuerza para alivio de los dos bomberos que habían estado luchando con el encolerizado joven, pudiendo tomar nuevamente la manguera que habían soltado para poder detenerle.

- ¡Lléveselo de aquí! -gritó uno de ellos- ¡Salgan si no quieren acabar intoxicados!

Draco ahora luchaba contra el firme y doloroso agarre de su padrino.

- Está ahí, lo sé. -gritó furioso- ¡Suéltame!

- Ni los sueñes.

- Puedo conjurar un escudo y atravesarlas. ¡Suéltame te digo!

- Estás loco si crees que te dejaré hacerlo. -respondió el Profesor- Un escudo no resistiría mucho tiempo.

- Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. Si no me sueltas te obligaré a hacerlo. -amenazó por fin con la varita en la mano.

Estaba perdiendo los nervios, lo sabía. Pero estaba convencido de que Harry seguía vivo. Podía sentirlo. Y cada segundo que perdía en esa estúpida discusión era un segundo menos para Harry. Su padrino sintió ganas de abofetearle para hacerle entrar en razón. Hasta que vio la angustia y la desesperación reflejadas en la tormenta gris de sus ojos. Una dolorosa punzada atravesó su corazón, al tomar conciencia de la profundidad de los sentimientos de su ahijado. Y de su temor. La historia de los últimos años de Draco había sido una historia de pérdidas y de sufrimiento. Entendía que no se resignara a soltar aquel resquicio de esperanza que le impedía aceptar que Potter pudiera estar muerto. En apenas siete meses había pasado del miedo, el odio y la desconfianza que habían llenado su pasado reciente, a una calma serena, a la aceptación de la vida tal como le venía, a la seguridad que le daba el tener a su lado a la persona que había logrado arrancar de su corazón el dolor. Miró hacía las llamas, todavía virulentas, que impedían a los bomberos muggles avanzar.

- El hechizo de protección... -dijo de pronto Draco aferrando convulsivamente su brazo- ... dime, ¿sigue ahí? ¿Lo llevo todavía?

El Profesor de Pociones parpadeó unos instantes, volviendo de sus pensamientos e hizo un leve movimiento con su varita, tras lo cual frunció el ceño.

- Eso parece. -respondió, no sin cierta extrañeza. Potter no podía seguir vivo, por mucho que lo desearan.

- Soy ágil y rápido, padrino. Lo sabes. Mi magia es fuerte. -había notado la vacilación en los ojos del Profesor y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharla- Podré mantener el escudo el tiempo suficiente.

- Estás loco, Draco. -musitó Snape dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el fuego contra el que los bomberos luchaban.

- Tengo que intentarlo. -insistió Draco- No podría vivir sabiendo que él estaba allí y yo no hice todo lo posible.

Snape bufó y a regañadientes se soltó del nervioso agarre de su ahijado, para dirigirse a uno de los bomberos que en ese momento había sido reemplazado por un compañero y descansaba apoyado en la pared con aire agotado.

- Pensamos que hay una persona atrapada al otro lado. -le dijo.

- Por desgracia, al otro lado ya no hay nada, amigo. Será mejor que se marchen.

- ¿Es muy grueso ese muro de fuego? -insistió Snape sin inmutarse.

El bombero le miró con una mezcla de cansancio y compasión.

- Lo suficiente como para que no le den ideas descabelladas. -y preguntó- ¿Algún conocido?

- Alguien cercano, en realidad. -respondió Snape sin considerar realmente lo que estaba diciendo.

- Mire, si por desgracia había alguien ahí, no ha sobrevivido. -dijo el bombero acompañándole hacia las escaleras- Siento ser tan crudo, pero tampoco quiero engañarle. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es marcharse. En cuanto podamos cruzar, informaremos de lo que encontremos. Se lo prometo. De todas formas, tal vez logró salir y le encontrarán abajo, en alguno de los puestos médicos. ¿Ha buscado allí?

- No... -admitió el Profesor de Pociones, considerando que si el hechizo de protección seguía en pie, Potter podía haber logrado salir de algún modo y en ese mismo momento encontrarse tan tranquilo en alguna parte, completamente a salvo, mientras ellos se asaban en aquella sauna desmesurada. Tal vez aquella posibilidad le permitiera arrastrar a Draco de vuelta a la calle.

- ¡Eh, usted! -oyó en ese momento gritar la voz de Draco - ¡Mójeme!

El muggle lo hizo pensando que era tan solo para aliviar el calor que debía estar escociendo la piel del joven.

- ¡Y ahora lárgate ! -le gritó el bombero después de dejarle bien empapado.

Antes de que Snape pudiera detenerle, Draco estaba cruzando el fuego protegido dentro de su escudo, para asombro de los muggles, que le vieron desaparecer sin que una sola llama le tocara, tal como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja.

El calor era insoportable y sus ropas se secaron con tanta rapidez como si nunca hubieran sido mojadas. Las gruesas botas de protección anti-fuego en que había trasmutado su calzado, copia exacta de las que llevaban los bomberos muggle, no evitaban a pesar de todo el intenso calor que transmitía el suelo. Una vez atravesado el espeso muro de llamas, el panorama no era demasiado alentador. Aunque el fuego todavía ardía en varios puntos, la mayoría de lo que había formado parte de esa sala estaba ya carbonizado. De pronto alguien le tomó del brazo.

- No tenías porque seguirme. -le recriminó Braco, pasado el sobresalto.

- Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que vuelves a salir. -gruñó Snape.

Y colocándose otra vez el pañuelo contra el rostro, le obligó a caminar detrás de él. No quería que fuera el primero en toparse con alguna visión desagradable. Cruzaron el montón de escombros correspondientes al derrumbamiento que casi alcanza a Fallon. Sortear el amasijo de hierros candentes que habían conformado parte del mobiliario de aquella sala, no estaba resultando cosa fácil. El ambiente era asfixiante. Pocos metros más allá había otro montón de cascotes de lo que un día había sido el techo de la oficina. Snape fue el primero en ver la mano que asomaba bajo los escombros, pero no pudo retener a Draco el tiempo suficiente como para comprobar primero el estado en que podía encontrarse Potter.

- ¡Espera Draco!

Sin embargo, su ahijado rebotó contra algo que le había impedido avanzar y emitió un sonido reverberante, cayendo de espaldas contra el pecho de Snape. El hombre tuvo que hacer verdaderos equilibrios para no desplomarse sobre el ardiente suelo.

- ¡Ha conjurado un escudo! - murmuró, atónito.

Draco había dado rápidamente la vuelta y se encontraba al otro lado, intentando atravesarlo desde allí,

- ¡Harry!

Snape se unió a él. Desde esa posición pudieron ver que tan sólo la parte inferior de su cuerpo y el brazo derecho estaban atrapados bajo las runas. Un feo golpe en la cabeza parecía ser el responsable del pequeño charco de sangre Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía. Lo único positivo de la situación era que si el escudo estaba todavía intacto, al igual que el hechizo de protección de Draco, significaba que Harry seguía vivo. Tanto Draco como Snape intentaron desvanecerlo, sin éxito.

- Harry, ¿puedes oírme? Si puedes, desactiva el escudo. No podemos llegar hasta ti. -miró nervioso a su padrino que seguía murmurando inútiles hechizos mientras movía su varita- Harry, ¿puedes oírme? ¡Mierda!

Mientras intentaba encontrar la manera de derribar el potente escudo, Snape seguía preguntándose como el Gryffindor había podido conjurarlo en el estado en que se encontraba, mantenerlo y sobrevivir dentro de él.

Tras unos minutos de vanos intentos, la desesperación de Draco estaba a punto de llegar a su grado máximo. Harry se encontraba a medio metro de él y no podía alcanzarle. Miró a su padrino que tenía una expresión de profunda concentración. Snape estaba exprimiendo todas sus neuronas intentando buscar la manera de derribar el maldito escudo. Contempló a su ahijado, que en ese momento descargaba con furiosa impotencia sus puños contra el invisible muro. El desaliento era patente en el rostro de Draco. Ambos sabían que no podrían permanecer allí muchos minutos. Pero tal vez... si los dos jóvenes estaban tan unidos como parecía que estaban... siendo ambos magos poderosos... sus magias tenían que reconocerse, estar también unidas en cierta forma. Severus estaba seguro que la magia de Draco obedecería a la de Harry, ya que era mucho más poderosa. Estaba por ver si la de Draco sería capaz de convencer a la de su pareja para que desvaneciera aquella inusual protección.

- Deja que su magia reconozca la tuya. -dijo sujetando a Draco por los brazos, para impedir que siguiera golpeando su frustración- Déjala fluir sobre el escudo. No le ordenes, es más poderosa y no te obedecería. Sólo persuádela, indúcela. Estoy seguro de que sabrás cómo.

Draco miró a su padrino, todavía jadeante. Asintió dispuesto a intentarlo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, dejando escapar lentamente de su cuerpo parte del fluido mágico que identificaba su naturaleza. Extendió sus brazos al frente, con las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba, para después elevarlos despacio por encima de su cabeza. En ese punto los abrió, realizando un movimiento de atrás hacia delante, y su magia se extendió, envolviendo suavemente el escudo de su pareja. A los pocos segundos éste caía, lanzando una oleada de aire caliente contra sus rostros. Ambos magos se inclinaron sobre el cuerpo inerte.

- Harry, ¿puedes oírme? -Draco trató de encontrar su pulso sin éxito.

- No está muerto. -le tranquilizó Severus, asombrado una vez más- Simplemente ha ralentizado sus latidos y su respiración. ¿Quién diablos le había enseñado a hacer eso?

Draco observó que tanto la piel del rostro como la mano de Harry, que todavía sostenía su varita, estaban sensiblemente enrojecidas. Snape había empezado a levitar los escombros que mantenían al joven atrapado y Draco se unió rápidamente a él, para poder liberar su cuerpo lo antes posible de todo aquel peso que le aplastaba. Le alzaron con cuidado, al darse cuenta de que la ropa y parte de la piel del pecho y del abdomen se quedaban pegados al suelo, dejando el torso de Harry completamente despellejado.

- Yo le llevaré. No tengo fuerzas para conjurar un escudo ahora. -reconoció Draco tras haber liberado parte de su magia sobre el escudo de Harry.

Su padrino le ayudó a tomarlo en brazos, sintiendo que la suela de sus botas empezaba a ser ya difícil de despegar del suelo. Con las prisas de seguir a Draco, él no había tenido la precaución de transmutar su calzado. Sólo le había lanzado un hechizo de aislamiento que al parecer no estaba funcionado demasiado bien.

- ¡Démonos prisa! -acució.

Cuando llegaron frente a las llamas, Severus conjuro el escudo para protegerse los tres. Parecía que los bomberos habían estado haciendo un buen trabajo, porque la barrera de fuego era mucho menos espesa, las llamas menos virulentas y pudieron atravesarla con rapidez. Tan pronto salieron, uno de los estupefactos bomberos les alcanzó una máscara con una pequeña botella de oxígeno, que Snape ajustó con cuidado sobre el rostro enrojecido de Harry, intentando que no tocara la mejilla desollada que había reposado sobre el suelo.

- Dense prisa, una ambulancia les estará esperando. -dijo otro de los bomberos.

- Gracias. -dijo Snape y susurró- _Obliate_ -antes de que el hombre pudiera accionar su intercomunicador.

Los entregados bomberos parpadearon unos segundos para después seguir con su trabajo sin guardar ningún recuerdo de lo que acababa de suceder.

Empezaron a descender las escaleras lo más apresuradamente que el peso de Harry permitía a Draco, mientras Snape sostenía la máscara de oxigeno sobre su rostro. No había tanto humo, lo cual hacía el descenso menos penoso. Cuando andaban ya por el tercer piso, a Snape le pareció reconocer unas voces que discutían entre jadeos. El rostro acalorado y sudoroso de Remus Lupin apareció en el siguiente tramo de escalera, seguido de Kingsley que intentaba por todos los medios convencerle de que regresara. Por unos segundos Lupin se quedó estático, contemplando fijamente el cuerpo examine de Harry en brazos del joven que hacía apenas unas semanas le había presentado como su nueva pareja.

- Tranquilo Lupin, está vivo.

Las secas palabras del Profesor de Pociones hicieron reaccionar a Remus, que acortó la poca distancia que les separaba para poder cerciorarse por sí mismo de que era cierto.

- Dile a ese inútil de Fallon que suba aquí y abra un portal para trasladarle a San Mungo -dijo Snape en dirección a Kingsley.

Éste asintió y empezó a bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

- Dámelo, estarás cansado -pidió Remus a Draco, que se veía agotado y respiraba con alguna dificultad.

Habían decidido detenerse en el rellano a la espera de la llegada de Fallon. No querían arriesgarse a salir y que los muggles metieran a Harry en una ambulancia, llevándoselo a Merlín sabe qué hospital. No sin cierta renuencia, Draco le cedió a Harry al licántropo, tras una discreta indicación de su padrino.

- ¿Dónde le habéis encontrado? -preguntó Remus mientras repasaba con preocupación las consecuencias de la elevada temperatura en la piel del joven.

- Justo dónde ese estúpido de Fallon le abandonó. -gruñó Snape, respirando con cansancio.

- Creo que no estaría de más que a vosotros dos también os dieran un buen repaso en cuanto lleguemos al hospital -aconsejó Remus.

Y dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a ambos hombres.

o.o.O.o.o

Harry había despertado dos días después, sintiendo la piel de su rostro extrañamente tirante, con sus dos piernas y el brazo izquierdo inmovilizados y la mano derecha envuelta en un vendaje regenerador, lo mismo que la parte superior de su cuerpo.

- No intentes moverte. - dijo una voz conocida a su lado.

Harry volvió el rostro con lentitud para encontrarse con el de Remus Lupin.

- Han tenido que recomponerte un montón de huesos -le informó- Neville asegura que se lo han pasado en grande, como si fueras un puzzle gigante.

El paciente intentó sonreír pero desistió inmediatamente. Le dolía toda la cara, que parecía estar impregnada de algo viscoso.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando, Harry? -Remus le miró con preocupación- Si el Profesor Snape y ese novio tuyo no hubieran subido a buscarte, no quiero pensar donde estarías ahora.

Su tono de voz era cariñoso, pero Harry se dio perfecta cuenta de que la expresión de su rostro no podía evitar mostrar que estaba enfadado con él.

- ¿Snape? -logró pronunciar, intentando no abrir mucho la boca.

Esta vez Remus sonrió.

- Perro ladrador, poco mordedor -dijo- Diggle incluso asegura que estuvo a punto de estrangular a Fallon por haberte dejado allí.

Harry meneó un poco la cabeza, dando a entender que no podía creerlo.

- Y Dr...Philippe? -preguntó, logrando rectificar a tiempo.

- Ron ha logrado por fin llevárselo a comer algo. -Remus sonrió nuevamente- Creímos que había echado raíces en esta silla. -dijo señalando la que en esos momentos él mismo estaba sentado.

Durante las tres semanas que permaneció en el hospital, Fallon le visitó en varias ocasiones, hasta que Harry logró convencerle de que no le culpaba de nada y que no tenía la menor intención de poner una demanda contra él. A su vez, el Jefe de Aurores le informó que no habían encontrado rastro de Draco Malfoy, que de momento no había vuelto a dar señales de vida.

- Me salvaste la vida dos veces y yo no fui capaz de devolverte el favo.r -le había dicho el auror, pesaroso.

Que Snape y Draco sí hubieran sido capaces de hacerlo hería profundamente su dignidad profesional. Especialmente por lo que se refería a Snape. Claro que las motivaciones de ahijado y padrino distaban mucho de ser profesionales.

- Comprenderé que quieras presentar una denuncia ante el Ministerio. Aceptaré la sanción que se me imponga.

Y no es que el Profesor de Pociones no lo hubiera intentado por su cuenta. Lo suyo con Fallon era ya una cuestión personal. Pero dado que el afectado no parecía dispuesto a ello, no prosperó.

Harry suspiró. Era la tercera vez que tenían aquella conversación.

- Ya le dije que no tengo ni intención de denunciarle, ni de echarle en cara que salvara su vida, Fallon. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Draco escuchaba a su pareja desde el baño, donde estaba llenando un nuevo jarrón con agua para poner más flores, que no paraban de llegar. Se enarcó una ceja a sí mismo en el espejo. Estaba seguro de que no habría sido así. Harry no le hubiera dejado.

- Tengo una deuda de mago contigo, entonces. -oyó que decía el auror.

- Si crees que eso va a tranquilizar su conciencia... - respondió Harry resignado- ... pero por mí la cuenta está saldada.

Cuando Draco salió del baño, Fallon ya se había ido. Dejó el jarrón junto a la colección que se amontonaba encima de una mesa auxiliar, que habían tenido que traer expresamente para ello.

- Ese corazón que tienes un día te va a dar un disgusto, Potter. -le dijo inclinándose para besarle, apenas rozando sus labios- Si naces más tonto, no naces, cariño.

Al igual que su padrino, Draco pensaba que Fallon se merecía una buena lección. No en vano había dejado a su pajera friéndose a fuego lento en ese edificio. Harry hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, ya que la piel de su cara todavía se resistía a dejarse estirar.

- Lo mismo podría decirse del tonto que sacó a este tonto.

Draco adoptó su pose más aristocrática para decirle muy bajito:

- Perdona, pero un Malfoy jamás podrá ser tachado de tonto. Si acaso, de haber sido lo suficientemente magnánimo como para dirigir su atención sobre un hecho que clamaba al cielo por su intervención.

Por toda respuesta recibió un suave y pringoso beso.

Aquellas tres semanas se le hicieron interminables a Draco. La primera había logrado mantener alejadas a las visitas, ya que Harry había permanecido sedado casi todo el tiempo, mientras su piel se regeneraba. Sólo Remus Lupin permanecía silenciosamente en la habitación, y a Draco verdaderamente no le molestaba su presencia. La primera visita con la que había tenido realmente que lidiar había sido la de Molly Weasley, empeñada en ejercer de madre, pretendiendo enviarle a él a casa a descansar mientras ella se ocupaba de todo. La pobre mujer no tenía idea de con quién iba a vérselas, acostumbrada a dar ordenes y a controlar férreamente a su numerosa familia para que su hogar funcionara correctamente. Sólo la intervención del Profesor Lupin había evitado que la vena Malfoy saliera a la superficie y mandara a la mujer a hacer gárgaras.

- Molly, querida, no es necesario, aunque te lo agradecemos sinceramente. -le había dicho con su natural amabilidad- Philippe y yo podemos manejarlo. Aún le mantienen sedado y las enfermeras se ocupan de todo.

- Pero tus clases... -había insistido la Sra. Weasley.

- No te preocupes por eso, Molly. Severus las dará por mí estos días.- Gracias. -había agradecido Draco sinceramente al Profesor, cuando la Sra. Weasley se hubo marchado después de hacerles un rato de compañía.

- Debes comprenderla. -había respondido él sin perder su sonrisa- La Madriguera ha sido el segundo hogar de Harry durante años.

- Harry tiene familia muggle, ¿verdad?

- Sí, -asintió Remus- por parte de su madre. Pero ese nunca fue un verdadero hogar para él. -frunció levemente el ceño- ¿Nunca te ha hablado de ellos?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, no es un tema que le guste demasiado sacar a relucir. -dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cama- Los Dursley no fueron precisamente amables con Harry.

- ¿Y después? -preguntó Draco, viendo que Remus no iba a aclarar mucho más sobre la familia muggle de su pareja.

- Después estuvo viviendo conmigo una temporada. -Remus esbozó una sonrisa ante ese recuerdo- Hasta que compró la casa donde vive ahora. Nunca quiso quedarse en la de su padrino, aunque ahora es suya. Malos recuerdos. -aclaró ante la expresión interrogante de Draco.

Remus estaba seguro de que si Sirius hubiera seguido vivo, habría convertido Grimmauld Place en un hogar para Harry, mal hubiera tenido que recurrir a la magia oscura para librarse del gritón retrato de su madre. Incapaz de habitarla, Harry había cedido la mansión Black a la Orden del Fénix como sede social permanente.

Remus observó a Draco, que había vuelto a sentarse junto a Harry en silencio, y tomado la mano con el abultado vendaje entre las suyas. No podía evitar pensar que aquel joven tenía algo que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Durante la segunda semana, todo el equipo de los Cannons había ido a visitar a Harry una tarde, armando gran alboroto, por lo que tuvieron que ser desalojados al poco rato por unas furiosas enfermeras que una vez fuera de la zona donde estaban los pacientes, no tuvieron reparo en pedir autógrafos y repartir sonrisas seductoras entre los jugadores. Por otro lado, Draco había acabado discutiendo con Berton en mitad del pasillo, porque el entrenador había puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse que cuando Harry saliera del hospital tendría que guardar aún un par de semanas de reposo, y ni hablar de jugar al Quidditch por lo menos en otras dos. Draco le había sacado casi a empujones de la habitación, furioso por la desazón que estaba provocando en Harry, de por sí ya bastante nervioso por el hecho de encontrarse inmovilizado en la cama. También había tenido problemas con su padrino, enojado con el ex Gryffindor por su negativa en denunciar a Fallon y por haber cedido a las presiones del Ministerio. Aunque en esos momentos más por lo primero, que por lo segundo.

- Voy a patear su culo en cuanto salga de aquí, Potter. -fue lo primero que dijo al poner el pie en la habitación

Pero una fría mirada de advertencia de Draco había frenado el discurso que el Profesor traía preparado y Severus había optado por sentarse en silencio, sin abandonar su expresión ceñuda, a contemplar como su ahijado intentaba meter cucharadas de algo que parecía sémola en la boca de Harry, que todavía no la podía abrir demasiado sin que toda la piel de su cara doliera. Por lo tanto, Draco respiró aliviado cuando por fin pudo llevarse a Harry a casa, donde podría evitar visitas molestas e inoportunas.

o.o.O.o.o

- Me estoy pelando como una cebolla -se quejó Harry.

Dracó observó divertido como, plantado delante del espejo del baño, el moreno pelaba suavemente los trozos de piel muerta que se desprendían de su rostro. El resto de la piel de su cuerpo no tenía mejor aspecto. Cada mañana, tanto su pijama como las sábanas amanecían sembrados de una fina capa de pielecitas desprendidas durante la noche.

- No te olvides de pasarte la crema que te dio Longbotton -le dijo mientras rebuscaba en el fondo del arcón de su madre.

Harry arrugó la nariz y estiró otro trocito de piel.

- Total, para lo que me ha servido. -murmuró.

- No tardes. -le dijo Draco desde la puerta de la habitación, con la caja de madera labrada bajo el brazo- La comida ya está lista.

Harry hizo una última mueca a su pelada imagen en el espejo y con un suspiro de resignación salió de la habitación. Lo que no esperaba era la sorpresa que le aguardaba en la cocina.

- No me dijiste que tuviéramos invitados a comer -recriminó a Draco en un tono algo tirante.

Snape y Lupin estaban sentados ya a la mesa.

- Parece que no te alegras de vernos, Harry -dijo Remus en un tono fingidamente ofendido.

- Claro que sí, Remus. Me alegro de verlos... a los dos. -aclaró Harry, dirigiendo muy especialmente su mirada sobre Snape.

Pero, ¿por qué aquella visita le daba tan mala espina? Empezaba a comprender por qué no había escuchado todavía recriminaciones por parte de Draco del tipo "ya te lo dije", como había esperado al regresar a su hogar. Por lo visto había buscado refuerzos. Le miró con expresión acusadora, a la que el rubio respondió con una suave sonrisa que todavía le dejó más mosqueado. Sin embargo, la comida transcurrió en un tono distendido y agradable. Hablaron un poco de todo: sobre Quidditch por supuesto; sobre como iban las cosas por Hogwarts, punto en el que Remus contó algunas anécdotas divertidas de sus alumnos, especialmente de los de primer curso y Snape otras no tan divertidas sobre cómo se había visto en la obligación de castigar a varios de los suyos a limpiar calderos. Harry había comprendido hacia rato que estaban esperando llegar al postre, seguramente para indigestarle el delicioso pastel de chocolate que Draco había horneado y que llevaba toda la mañana defendiendo de la glotonería del moreno. Al menos el rubio había tenido el detalle de pensar en endulzarle el mal trago que seguro estaba por venir. Pero esperaron al café, que Draco sirvió en el salón con la ayuda de Remus. Harry observó la caja de madera labrada que Draco había depositado sobre la mesita y se preguntó para qué la habría bajado hasta allí. Siguió en silencio los movimientos de su pareja que la tomaba en sus manos y se la mostraba a Snape, por lo visto con la intención de que le ayudara a abrirla. Se removió inquieto en su sillón, intentando no derramar su café, sintiendo un suave y molesto hormigueo en su piel y la nada tranquilizadora mirada de Remus, que tenía todo el aspecto de estar preparándose para su discurso.. Mientras Snape y Draco parecían completamente enfrascados en la problemática caja, Remus que estaba sentado frente a él, tras dar algunos rodeos dirigió hábilmente la conversación hacia el tema que le interesaba.

- Debiste decirme que tu vocación frustrada era la de auror, Harry. -había cierta ironía en el tono, sin embargo, amable de Remus- Hubiera podido ayudarte en eso, lo sabes.

Harry tomó aire antes de contestar.

- Sabes que nunca he tenido el menor interés en ser auror, Remus.

- Bien, -dijo el licántropo con calma- entonces tal vez puedas explicarme porque decidiste de pronto que tenías que empezar a perseguir mortífagos. Para eso están los aurores del Ministerio. Para eso pagamos nuestros impuestos, Harry. Para que, entre otras cosas, ellos cumplan con ese trabajo.

Harry quería mucho a Remus, pero el tono que estaba empleando con él, como si fuera un niño pequeño incapaz de comprender el alcance de su falta, empezaba a exasperarle. Y, además, porque lo estaba haciendo delante de Snape y de Draco, quienes en apariencia seguían estando muy enfrascados con su caja. Aparte ese molesto hormigueo le estaba irritando sobremanera. Tal vez era debido a los nervios que había acumulado durante toda la comida, esperando ese momento.

- Quizá sea porque ya no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie, Remus. Hace tiempo que tomo mis propias decisiones.

Remus dejó su taza sobre la mesita, sin inmutarse por la respuesta, a pesar del tono cortante con que había sido dada y cruzó las piernas con calma, acomodándose en su sillón.

- ¿Aunque sean equivocadas? -preguntó.

- Si hubiéramos atrapado a Draco Malfoy no hubiera sido equivocada, ¿verdad? Todo el mundo hubiera respirado tranquilo. -respondió Harry dejando a su vez la taza en la mesa, al parecer acomodándose también para la discusión.

- No se trata de eso, Harry.

- ¿De que se trata entonces? -inquirió con un desganado movimiento de hombros- Ya no tengo diecisiete años, Remus. Y cuando los tenía, a nadie le importó que pudiera morir a manos de un desquiciado. Sin embargo, me quitasteis mi niñez, me entrenasteis hasta el agotamiento y me convencisteis de que esa era la finalidad de mi vida, para después lanzarme al abismo esperando que sobreviviera.

Remus se quedó de una pieza. Si hubiera tenido todavía la taza en las manos, seguramente se le hubiera caído. Jamás habría esperado que Harry se revolviera con semejante ataque. Snape había detenido los movimientos de su varita sobre la caja y Draco ahora miraba a Harry, sin reconocer como suya la mirada dura y fría que asomaba en sus ojos. Hizo intención de levantarse pero su padrino le detuvo, dándole a entender que esperara a ver como se desenvolvía el intercambio de palabras entre los dos hombres sentados frente a la chimenea.

Remus recompuso su ánimo y habló nuevamente.

- Nadie te está exigiendo nada en estos momentos, Harry. Y no te considero tan pusilánime como para dejarte influenciar por unos cuantos artículos desafortunados. El Ministerio no te amedrentó en el pasado y quiero creer que no lo ha hecho ahora - dijo intentando mantener el mismo tono tranquilo con el que le había entablado la conversación.

Por su parte, Harry también estaba tratando de mantener la calma a toda costa, intentando no herir a Remus más de lo que ya sospechaba lo había hecho. Ni él mismo entendía por qué se sentía tan agresivo. Frotó su mano contra el brazo del sillón con vivo genio. ¡Maldito hormigueo!

- Tienes razón. -afirmó- A pesar de que han presionado hasta dejarme sin jugar; de que me han echado de la selección -Remus abrió la boca con sorpresa- y de que han intentando hacerlo del equipo también.

- Ignoraba que te hubieran presionado de esa forma, Harry. -dijo Remus, mirando soslayadamente a Snape, que parecía tan sorprendido como él.

Harry sentía como una ira fría y profunda se iba apoderando de él; de pronto ya no le importaba si sus palabras herían al hombre frente a él. Frotó con rabia sus manos antes de proseguir.

- No ha sido por Fudge, ni por El Profeta ni por todos los imbéciles que todavía se creen con derecho a exigir mi vida. Porque esta vez he decidido hacerlo por algo que a MI me importa, Remus. Sólo a mí.

- Entonces, me gustaría que lo compartieras conmigo, Harry. Como siempre has hecho.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- No esta vez, Remus. Te agradecería que por una vez dejaras de meterte en mi vida. ¡Que todos dejarais de hacerlo!

Aquello dolió. Más que si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en pleno corazón. Remus no podía entender qué estaba pasando con Harry. El porqué de su actitud y la dureza de sus palabras.

Draco sabía que no podía intervenir y tenía que morderse la lengua para no hacerlo. Había demasiadas cosas que influían en las decisiones de Harry que Lupin desconocía en ese momento. Y sabía que él era una de ellas. Muy a su pesar, la principal. Pero tampoco entendía la agresividad de Harry en esos momentos.

Severus se daba perfecta cuenta de que Remus no estaba manejando la situación como había esperado hacer y que, además, se estaba desmoronando. El Profesor de Pociones estaba también desconcertado como Draco por la descortés actitud de Potter hacia la persona que consideraba como a un padre. Si bien era cierto que con tan sólo verlos el joven habría esperado la encerrona, juzgaba que su forma de defenderse estaba siendo desmesurada. Aceptaba que tal vez había tenido demasiado tiempo durante la comida para darle vueltas a su cabeza y acabar calentando sus ánimos. Así que cuando Lupin había sacado el tema, Potter ya estaba preparado para saltar y contraatacar. Un claro fallo de estrategia. Y le estaba dando un baño a Remus, de eso no cabía duda. Siempre había considerado que Lupin era demasiado permisivo con Potter. No obstante, aquella reacción no era propia del joven y la reprobaba. Aunque en ese momento estuviera protegiendo a su ahijado frente a la persona en la que, teóricamente, más confiaba.

- Muy bien. -habló de nuevo Remus, recuperando su compostura- Sólo te ruego que la próxima vez que decidas actuar por tu cuenta, tengas la gentileza de pensar en todos los que se preocupan por ti, Harry.

- ¿Y que debo hacer, Remus? ¿Proclamar un bando cada vez que tenga intención de salir de casa? -preguntó Harry con sarcasmo.

Remus le dirigió una mirada herida. Estaba fallando estrepitosamente y no acababa de comprender en qué momento había perdido las riendas de la situación. Cuando tras el incidente que casi le cuesta la vida, decidieron que ya era hora de quitar la venda de sus ojos, tanto Severus como Philippe habían estado de acuerdo en que fuera él quien hablara con Harry, llevando el peso de aquella delicada conversación. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Pero jamás pasó por su imaginación que el joven se revolviera de esa forma contra él. En esos momentos se preguntaba cómo enfrentar todo lo que todavía quedaba por decir.

Severus había pretendido mantenerse al margen, tal como le había pedido Lupin y había obligado a Draco a hacer lo mismo. Pero la mirada atónita y dolida de Remus estaba haciendo que su enojo con Potter aumentara por momentos. Así que, acabada ya la dosis de paciencia del día, decidió que ya era hora de intervenir.

- Ya es suficiente, Sr. Potter -dijo secamente- Creo que ha llegado el momento de que escuche unas cuantas verdades, que al fin y al cabo es para lo que hemos venido hoy aquí.

Harry le dirigió una mirada hosca, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, lo que al parecer el joven tenía ya en la punta de la lengua, Snape le detuvo, empezando a desgranar toda la parte de su propia historia que él desconocía. De cómo el Ministerio tan punto había acabado con el Señor Oscuro le había considerado un peligro que había que eliminar. De cómo la Orden le había protegido y le seguía protegiendo. Cómo había sido vigilado por ambas partes y que aún seguía siéndolo, especialmente por el Ministerio, presto a saltar sobre él al menor atisbo de sospecha. O cómo Dumbledore había influenciado para conseguirle su puesto en los Chudley Cannos y, también como siempre, había decidido ocultárselo todo. De su irresponsabilidad al entrar en el juego del Minsierio, poniéndose en peligro, razón por la que habían decidido que ya era hora de que supiera la verdad.

Harry permaneció en silencio. Draco, que se había sentado en el brazo del sillón a su lado apenas entendió que su padrino iba a ser de todo menos delicado, vio pasar a través de sus ojos todo un desfile de sentimientos a medida que escuchaba cómo su vida, la que por fin había creído suya, había sido trazada, dirigida y vigilada; su intimidad profanada; cómo había sido de todos, menos de él. De la sorpresa a la negación; de la negación al enojo y de éste a la impotencia de saberse manejado una vez más.

Harry sentía cómo el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies sin remedio. Cómo su vida se desmoronaba a su alrededor, trocito a trocito. Inició en ese momento una caída vertiginosa hacia el vacío, envuelto en el dolor profundo y amargo de aquel engaño, de cuya magnitud empezaba a tomar conciencia. Ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Harry estaba iniciando un camino de no retorno, tomando una decisión de la que ni el mismo era consciente. Draco le observaba con preocupación, mientras veía su rostro palidecer, y sus puños, casi blancos, cerrándose con rabia. Le hubiera gustado detener todo aquello, averiguar primero qué era lo que estaba pasando con Harry, antes de abocarle al conocimiento de una verdad que sin duda le estaba hiriendo. Pero ya no podía. Depositó una mano sobre su brazo, para hacerle saber que contaba con su apoyo, pero Harry la apartó con brusquedad. Cuando Snape terminó, Harry estaba desencajado. Miró en silencio a Remus y después se levantó y abandonó el salón sin pronunciar una palabra. Draco intentó seguirle, pero su padrino le retuvo.

- Déjale, necesita estar solo.

- Tal vez todo esto ha sido un error. -murmuró Remus con el rostro entre las manos- Se hundirá, Severus. Él confiaba en mí.

- No, el error fue no habérselo dicho desde del principio- reprochó Draco a ambos, mirando con especial enojo a su padrino por tan poco diplomática exposición de los hechos- Ahora tendrán que aceptar las consecuencias.

Y salió del salón para buscar Harry, dónde quiera que se hubiera metido. No iba a dejarle solo en esos momentos. Pero buscó en vano, porque Harry ya no estaba en la casa.

- Creo que sé donde puede haber ido. -dijo Remus, minutos más tarde, intentando calmar la preocupación de Draco y la suya propia.

Sólo esperaba que Harry hubiera actuado en esa ocasión de forma tan predecible como había hecho otras veces. Y gracias a Merlín, no se equivocó.

o.o.O.o.o

La figura sentada sobre la hierba, frente a las tres tumbas se balanceaba con la cabeza hundida sobre las rodillas. Las pequeñas sacudidas que agitaban su cuerpo podían llevar a pensar que tal vez estuviera llorando. Sin embargo, ni el más leve ruido alteraba la quietud del lugar. Los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde, daban un aspecto propio, incluso agradable al campo santo. Draco se acercó en silencio, y permaneció un rato de pie contemplándole, sintiendo que su corazón se oprimía ante esa imagen. El llanto de Harry era silencioso, íntimo, propio de quien está acostumbrado a dolerse en soledad, tan recogido en sí mismo que casi parecía un sacrilegio molestarle. Oyó un pequeño sollozo y vio como los brazos se apretaban con más fuerza alrededor de sus rodillas, hundiéndose más dentro de él mismo, como intentando sofocar cualquier sonido que pudiera alterar la paz que le rodeaba. Draco se sentó junto a él, sin atreverse a decir nada todavía, contemplando las tres lápidas frente a las que Harry estaba sentado. Lily y James Potter y Sirius Black. Sus padres y su padrino. Harry acudía a los únicos que ya no podían ayudarle, pero que habían sido también los únicos que habían dado todo por él. Los únicos que no le habían exigido salvarles o que se enfrentara a su peor pesadilla por ellos. Los que sólo le habían amado, sin pedirle nada a cambio. Los que habían dado sus vidas por él, pagando, además, el precio de dejarle solo. Abandonándole con su sacrificio a su propio sacrificio. A la soledad que siempre le había sido tan difícil de llenar y sobrellevar.

Tentó su mano hacia la mata de pelo negro y la depositó suavemente, esperando. Harry dejó entonces de balancearse y se quedó quieto, como si la mano que descasaba sobre su cabeza le impidiera seguir con ese movimiento. Draco empezó a acariciarla lentamente, sin decir nada, dejando solamente que ese contacto le tranquilizara. Harry permaneció inmóvil largo rato, ahogando sus sollozos, tratando de no ser oído. Draco se preguntó entonces cuántas veces su llanto habría sido como el de esa tarde, reposado e inadvertido, oculto a otros ojos que no fueran los suyos propios, tan imperceptible como la profundidad de su amargura. Pasado un buen rato, decidió que era el momento de intentar franquear la invisible barrera que Harry parecía haber alzado a su alrededor. Se sentó detrás de su pareja, una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y le abrazó débilmente primero, al sentir que él se encogía ante ese contacto, así que sólo reposó las manos sobre sus hombros. Pasados unos minutos volvió a intentarlo y esta vez no le rechazó. El siguiente paso era procurar despegar su cara de sus rodillas, lograr ver su rostro, que le mirara. Sólo en sus ojos podría ver hasta donde llegaba el daño que las recientes revelaciones le habían inflingido. Draco consiguió asir sus manos, que apartó lentamente del santuario en que había convertido sus rodillas y de esta forma pudo inclinar su cuerpo hacia él, logrando que su espalda se apoyara contra su pecho y que por fin su cabeza reposara en su hombro, permitiéndole contemplar su rostro. Harry tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, cerrados con fuerza, ocultando la tormenta que los azotaba. Su nariz moqueaba ligeramente y Draco le limpió con su propia manga. Tuvo la impresión que el dolor que reflejaba su rostro no era nuevo. Tomó una de sus manos con suavidad y notó que temblaba ligeramente. La alzó para llevarla hasta sus labios y besó la palma, para después depositarla en su mejilla, tal como Harry había hecho tantas noches con la suya. Un sollozo roto apenas escapó de la garganta de Harry, tan débil que casi fue un susurro. El silencio y la quietud de sus lágrimas era lo que más impresionaba a Draco. Porque era un llanto antiguo, cansado, despertado de un sueño de trabajado olvido.

- Grítalo, amor. Déjalo que salga fuera. -murmuró.

Sin embargo, las mejillas de Harry siguieron bañándose en medio del más absoluto mutismo. Draco le abrazó con ternura y le sostuvo hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas, agotado y derrumbado. Después le llevó a casa. Aparecieron directamente en su habitación y tras dejarle acostado en la cama bajó al salón para decirles a un enfurruñado Snape y a un nervioso Lupin que Harry estaba arriba, descansando y que no deseaba en esos momentos ver a nadie. Remus hizo una mueca de desesperación.

- Dale tiempo. -dijo Snape ante la insistencia de Remus en verle- Volveremos mañana si eso te consuela.

Remus se volvió hacia el Profesor de Pociones, enojado.

- Ya lo has olvidado, ¿verdad? Ya no recuerdas todos los problemas que tuvimos con él, hace tres años.

- Tú lo has dicho, Lupin. Hace tres años. Se supone que ahora es un adulto. ¿O no ha dicho él mismo que ya no tiene diecisiete años?

La mirada de reproche de Remus le hizo arrepentirse inmediatamente de la brusquedad con la que le había hablado. Al fin y al cabo Potter era para el Remus lo que Draco para él. Así que intentó suavizar su tono cuando habló de nuevo.

- Déjale que digiera todo lo que se ha dicho hoy. -argumentó más suavemente- Estoy seguro de que mañana empezará a ver las cosas de otra forma y no tendrá inconveniente en hablar contigo. -Lupin fue a decir algo, pero Snape le interrumpió- No le fuerces a verte ahora, Remus. Lo único que conseguirás es ponerle todavía más nervioso.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y observó a su padrino con atención. Por un momento le había parecido percibir algo que no estaba en su sitio. Sin embargo, Snape habló nuevamente y le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

- Philippe se ocupará de él, ¿no es así?

- Por supuesto. No se preocupe Profesor Lupin. Estaré pendiente de él. -le aseguró, alegrándose de no haber comentado el estado en que había encontrado a Harry. No hubiera hecho más que aumentar la preocupación del pobre hombre.

Y volvió a mirar a su padrino, intentando descubrir qué era lo que le había llamado la atención por un fugaz instante. Porque aquella discusión entre los dos Profesores le había parecido tan... familiar.

No comprendió hasta que punto se había roto el alma de Harry hasta que, tras lograr librarse de su padrino y de Lupin y convenciéndolos de que todo estaría bien, entró en la habitación que compartían y se dio cuenta de que su pareja había estado liberando algo más que su dolor durante su ausencia. La energía mágica de Harry flotaba por toda la habitación. Corrió junto a la cama donde Harry permanecía quieto, pálido, abrazado a la almohada en la misma postura que tantas veces le había visto adoptar para dormirse. Tomó una de sus manos y la sintió más que fría, helada. Notaba perfectamente el flujo mágico escapando lentamente de su cuerpo, su aura debilitarse. Para un mago liberar su magia de la forma en que Harry lo estaba haciendo equivalía a abrirse las venas y dejarse desangrar hasta morir. A Draco le invadió el pánico porque sabía que el único que podía detener ese proceso era él mismo. Nadie podía luchar contra la voluntad de un mago que había decidido marcharse. Odio a su padrino por haberle hablado con la crudeza con la que lo había hecho; a Lupin por no haber sabido manejar la situación como se suponía que debía hacerlo; a él mismo por no haber cedido a su primer instinto de ser él quien hablara con Harry y preparara el terreno. Y más sabiendo por Lupin la fuerte depresión que debido al agotamiento físico y psíquico, Harry había atravesado tras su lucha con Voldemort; lo que le había costado recuperarse. Y que aferrarse a esa nueva vida que acababan de hacer pedazos horas antes, había sido lo único que le había empujado a seguir adelante.

- No me dejes, Harry, por favor. -suplicó- Ahora no. Te necesito.

Incorporó a su pareja para poder acomodarle entre sus brazos, hacerle sentir que él estaba allí, que no estaba solo.

- Tienes una vida, Harry. La tienes. La tenemos los dos. Juntos. Por favor, no lo tires ahora todo por la borda.

No sabía qué hacer. Angustiado, intentó encontrar las palabras que pudieran expresar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Las que pudieran despertar en Harry el deseo de quedarse. Tenia que haberse dado cuenta. Tenía que haberlo sabido cuando le vio allí sentado, ante las tumbas de sus seres queridos. Los atropellados sentimientos de Draco confundían las palabras en su mente. Su voz, en otros tiempos afilada como la hoja de un cuchillo, parecía haberse perdido en el fondo de su garganta. La facilidad de palabra que antaño sabía usar tan acertadamente a sus fines, ya fuera para arrogantes declaraciones o insultos lanzados hastiadamente, casi siempre dirigidos a la persona que ahora mismo dejaba escapar la vida entre sus brazos, parecía haberse diluido en el miedo exacerbado que ahora le paralizaba. Recordó de pronto cómo la magia de Harry había respondido a la suya, desvaneciendo el escudo que protegía a su deño apenas tres semanas atrás. Tal como había dicho su padrino, no podía obligarla, pero sí tratar de persuadirla. Era lo único que podía intentar para retenerle a su lado.

Así que liberó también su magia, dejándola fluir lentamente, mezclándose con la de Harry, envolviéndola y dejándose envolver, susurrando, danzando a su alrededor, latiendo insinuadora y sugerente, intentando marcar un compás de vida para atraer su instinto, convencer su voluntad, apenas rozándola, sin presionarla, ofreciendo su propio poder al poder que escapaba, sometiendo su magia a la más poderosa, atrayéndola poco a poco hacia él. Draco estaba al borde del agotamiento cuando por fin sintió la magia de Harry replegarse y seguirle. El sudor bañaba su rostro, sin poder controlar las fuertes palpitaciones que provocaban su respiración rápida y cansada. Había llegado casi al límite de perderse él también.

- Draco...

Sin poder evitar un estremecimiento al oír de nuevo su voz, le abrazó aliviado.

- Qué testarudo puedes llegar a ser, amor. -murmuró con voz entrecortada.

Los brazos de Draco temblaban mientras le sostenía, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, por la debilidad consecuencia de la energía perdida. A duras penas pudo controlar el tembleque de su mano al acercarse a la todavía fría mejilla y acariciarla, provocando un débil suspiro contra su pecho.

- Ha sido hermoso... sentirte... de esa forma... -murmuró Harry muy bajito.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa agotada y besó la alborotada mata de pelo negro sobre la que reposaba su barbilla.

- ¿Fue eso lo que te hizo volver? -preguntó apenas en un susurro.

- No... -Harry abrió entonces los ojos para hundir su mirada en la plateada calidez de la de Draco- ...que tú estabas dispuesto a seguirme.

Continuará...


	13. Dejando todo atrás 1ª parte

**CAPITULO XIII – 1ª parte**  
**Dejando todo atrás. **

Cinco años. Habían pasado cinco años apenas en un suspiro. O eso le parecía a Draco. A veces tenía la sensación de que su vida más allá de esos cinco años, no había existido. Ni siquiera su mano mostraba indicios de haber sufrido jamás ningún percance. Sólo a veces, el cansancio al llegar la noche, después de haber batido y amasado, o incluso los cambios de tiempo, le recordaban que no había sido así. Pero no era un precio demasiado alto, juzgando que hubo un tiempo en que creyó que jamás podría volver a utilizarla.

Draco observó su reflejo en el espejo del baño con aire crítico. La imagen del joven moreno de ojos miel ya era parte de él. Es más, convertirse en Philippe había pasado a formar parte de su rutina diaria, como ducharse o afeitarse. Siempre era Draco Malfoy quien entraba en el baño y Philipe Masson quien salía. Incluso a veces Harry le pedía que su segunda personalidad se quedara alguna noche en la cama, porque decía que le excitaba hacer el amor con Philippe, que le volvía loco su acento francés; que era como tener dos amantes en uno. Además, Harry había encontrado la manera de hacer el hechizo más seguro y potente, de forma que un simple _Finite Incantatem_ o cualquier percance que pudiera sucederle a Draco, no descubriera su verdadera identidad de forma inmediata.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, Draco contempló la figura de su compañero, todavía en la cama, con las sábanas enredadas entre sus torneadas piernas, apenas cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo y tentador. La relación entre ambos no siempre había sido fácil. Habían tenido peleas y sublimes reconciliaciones; desencuentros y encuentros gloriosos; choques de caracteres diametralmente opuestos que, a pesar de todo, habían acabado por encajar. En eso consistía la convivencia: en la aceptación de la otra persona tal como era, con virtudes y defectos; fortalezas y debilidades. Amor, también lo llamaban. Y si había algo de lo que Draco no había dudado jamás en aquellos cinco años, era de sus sentimientos por Harry, ni de los de éste por él. Se acercó a la cama con una sonrisa y se sentó al borde, dispuesto a despertar a Harry de su fingido sueño.

- Harry, -susurró acariciando la suave piel de su espalda- dijiste que me acompañarías al mercado esta mañana.

Harry solo emitió un gemidito y se limitó a menear de forma insinuante su trasero, cambiando de postura. Draco hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir a la provocación.

- No podemos ofrecer a nuestros clientes menestra de verduras, si no hay verduras. -razonó Draco.

Harry sonrió maliciosamente.

- Pues cambia el menú. -ronroneó dándose la vuelta, dejando a la vista todos sus empinados pensamientos.

Draco evitó que sus ojos se fueran a esa parte de la anatomía de su compañero, tan despierta de buena mañana.

- Harry. Ducha. Fría. Ya. -ordenó- Tienes diez minutos.

Draco oyó el suspiro derrotado por no haber podido salirse con la suya antes de cerrar la puerta y esbozó una sonrisa. Sin lugar a dudas, madrugar no era una de las virtudes de Harry.

Se dirigió a la cocina mientras seguía pensando en aquellos cinco últimos años, que habían estado llenos de actividad y cambios en sus vidas. Habían dejado Inglaterra poco más de un mes después que Harry intentara evadirse del mundo. Draco se lo había llevado a París, ciudad que conocía y amaba, de la que guardaba buenos recuerdos de su infancia. Apenas unos días después de haber logrado retener a Harry junto a él, Draco se había dado cuenta que tenía que sacarle de allí, rehacer sus vidas en otra parte, lejos de todo lo que hasta entonces había rodeado a su compañero y a él mismo.

Harry había persistido en su testarudez de no querer ver a nadie, apartando de él a todos los que hasta entonces habían sido como familia y a sus amigos. Incluso a Lupin. Apenas hablaba, comía lo justo porque Draco no le dejaba otra alternativa y permanecía encerrado en sí mismo, navegando en las aguas de su propio mundo, hundido en una galopante depresión. Esa faceta del carácter de Harry había desconcertado mucho a Draco y también le había angustiado, porque no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ello. Su propio carácter era diametralmente opuesto. Draco tenía una personalidad fieramente arrogante, era inteligente y sagaz, siempre listo para hacer valer sus prerrogativas, cuando aún las tenía por supuesto, recordándole a cualquiera que tuviera cerca su condición; acostumbrado a salirse con la suya en toda ocasión; habituado a aplastar a quien se mostrara débil ante él o simplemente capaz de plantarle cara. Para Draco nunca había sido un problema enfrentar a nadie, fueran amigos o enemigos. Era un Malfoy. Y a pesar de que las circunstancias y la influencia que el propio Harry había ejercido indudablemente en él habían modificado notablemente parte de la esencia de su carácter, le costaba comprender que Harry Potter, el Niño que Venció, pudiera dejarse afectar de forma tan aplastante por el conocimiento de unos hechos que, para Draco, sólo hubieran sido motivo para enviarles a cada uno de esos idiotas una buena maldición. Nada irremediable, por supuesto. Y se hubiera quedado tan satisfecho y tranquilo.

Sin embargo, el raciocinio de Harry siempre había estado regido por su corazón y por sus sentimientos. Su mayor virtud, sin lugar a dudas. Y al mismo tiempo su mayor debilidad. Como así lo demostró el estado de ánimo que en aquellos momentos atravesó.

_Harry no se mostró muy comunicativo durante los días siguientes. Por más que Draco lo intentaba, no lograba sacarle más de dos palabras seguidas. A pesar de todo, el moreno demostraba que necesitaba tenerle cerca. Draco le sentía relajarse cuando le abrazaba o sencillamente besaba su frente durante su ir y venir por la cocina mientras preparaba la comida. Casi todos los días, Harry se sentaba en silencio en el salón, mientras sus manos se movían hábilmente sobre una nueva bludger que había conseguido hacia apenas un mes y a la que todavía no se había podido dedicar debido a su estancia en San Mungo. De vez en cuando, distraía su atención de lo que estaba haciendo, levantando su apagada mirada y depositándola en Draco, que al darse cuenta le sonreía y el moreno le correspondía con algo parecido a una sonrisa también. Otras, era Harry quien le buscaba, como cuando se escurría entre sus brazos mientras desayunaban y Draco comía tostada con mantequilla y mermelada aderezada con una mata de revuelto pelo negro, empeñado en interponerse entre su boca y la tostada. Draco sabía que él era la única persona en la que Harry estaba dispuesto a confiar en esos momentos. Y trataba de corresponderle haciéndole sentir que estaba a su lado, que le comprendía y que no le abandonaría._

_Fue una tarde, al regresar de hacer algunas compras, cuando Draco comprendió que tenía que poner fin de forma tajante al comportamiento de Harry. O el Gryffindor reaccionaba o le haría reaccionar él aunque fuera a bofetadas. Draco había dejado las bolsas en la cocina; su pareja no se encontraba allí. Así que se dirigió hacia el salón, para comprobar si Harry estaba entretenido en alguna de sus restauraciones. Necesitó sostenerse en el marco de la puerta y respirar profundamente un par de veces antes de enfrentarse al desastre que se extendía ante sus ojos._

- _¿Por qué? -preguntó._

- _¿Por qué? Todo forma parte de la misma mentira. -respondió Harry con amargura._

_Apenas quedaba nada de las cinco hermosas vitrinas que habían contenido la pasión de Harry por el Quidditch. Los trofeos que el Gryffindor había ganado durante aquellos tres años estaban esparcidos por el suelo, entre cristales. La escoba que había salido mejor parada, por lo menos tenía el mango roto en tres partes. Bludgers, quaffles, bates en los que Harry había invertido tanto dinero, como horas de dedicación y cariño, estaban esparcidos por todo el salón y no habían corrido mejor suerte que las escobas. Draco contempló todo aquel destrozo con dolor. Porque era el dolor de Harry el que había acabado con todo lo que le recordaba a lo que consideraba su ya extinta vida._

- _No puedes seguir así, cariño. -le dijo Draco arrodillándose a su lado._

_Harry no hizo ningún movimiento. Mantenía su sangrante puño cerrado sobre una snitch que intentaba agitar sus alas sin mucho éxito, ahogada en la mano del moreno. Draco se preguntó si habría roto las vitrinas a puñetazos._

- _¿Por qué destruyes lo que más quieres? -cuestionó suavemente._

- _Porque odio saber que fue Dumbledore quien mendigó ese puesto para mí. -contestó Harry con rabia- Odio comprender que jamás me hubieran aceptado si él no se lo hubiera pedido. ¡Porque odio este maldito juego!_

_Y lanzó la snitch que sujetaba con furia, rebotándola contra la pared. Draco le sujetó en su abrazó antes de que volviera a emprenderla con lo que tuviera más a mano. Por lo visto, Harry había pasado de una fase de apatía total a otra de furia destructiva._

- _Remus ha llamado hoy seis veces. -informó Draco en un intento de distraer su atención- Deberías hablar con él. Está preocupado, Harry._

- _¿Para qué? ¿Para que me cuente cuánto lo siente? ¿Para escuchar sus lastimeras excusas? _

_Draco acarició el alborotado pelo intentando relajar la tensión que ahora sentía en el cuerpo que temblaba de coraje entre sus brazos._

- _Tampoco supe que decirle a Hermione esta mañana. -continuó con un suspiro- Harry, deberías hablar con ellos. La Sra. Weasley ayer se me puso a llorar. -dijo incómodo ante ese recuerdo._

_Sólo recibió una rotunda negación._

- _Todos lo sabían, ¡maldita sea! ¡Todos! -gritó con rabia y una de las lámparas de mesa del salón estalló- Puedo aceptarlo de Dumbledore... -dijo intentando deshacerse del abrazo de Draco, pero éste siguió sujetándolo con fuerza. Ya había demasiadas cosas rotas en aquel salón- ... pero no de Ron. No de Hermione. ¡NO DE REMUS! ¡SUÉLTAME!_

_Y otra lámpara estalló._

- _No hasta que te tranquilices. Y si no lo haces, te juro que te mandaré un hechizo aturdidor hasta que se te pase la tontería. -le amenazó._

_Harry forcejeó con rabia durante unos segundos más pero, para alivio de Draco, pareció considerar su amenaza y se calmó poco a poco. El rubio no estaba muy seguro de lo qué hubiera podido hacer contra un Harry fuera de control y respiró tranquilo al no tener que comprobarlo._

- _Lo siento. -murmuró apenas el moreno, que pasado el acceso de cólera, parecía deshincharse como un globo._

- _No lo sientas y hablemos de esto, Harry. -suspiró Draco, aún sin soltarle- Esta mañana estabas restaurando una quaffle tan tranquilo y esta tarde te has cargado toda tu colección._

_Harry echó su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta apoyarla en el hombro de su compañero. Draco sintió como el cuerpo que envolvía se relajaba y aflojó la presión que lo atrapaba._

- _Supongo que me siento... engañado. -confesó Harry con cansancio- No te preocupes, no es algo nuevo. _

- _Me preocupo cuando eso te lleva a tomar decisiones... -Draco no sabía cómo expresarlo para no herirle_- _... irremediables._

- _Te he jurado no volver a intentarlo. -gruñó Harry, molesto, comprendiendo a lo que Draco se refería_- _Tienes mi palabra de mago._

- _Lo sé, amor. No es eso lo que me preocupa._

_Harry entonces dirigió sus ojos hacia él, no muy seguro de lo que su pareja trataba de decirle._

- _Me gustaría tener a mi Harry de vuelta. -continuó el rubio_- _Pero sigue perdido Merlín sabe dónde y no soy capaz de hacerle regresar._

- _Lo siento. -se disculpó de nuevo el moreno, contemplando el desastre que había organizado_-_ Siento no ser capaz de enfrentarme a esto._

- _Sí, sí lo eres. -Draco le obligó a volver el rostro hacía él, pero Harry rehuyó su mirada_-_ Eres más fuerte de lo que finges no ser ahora. Siempre lo has sido por los que amas, por tus amigos. Harías lo que fuera por los que consideras importantes para ti. -suspiró con impotencia, porque parecía que Harry le escuchaba como quien oye llover- Yo nunca he dejado que me afecten estas cosas. -reconoció- Soy demasiado racional y los sentimientos siempre contaron poco para mí. No estoy diciendo que eso sea bueno. -se apresuró a aclarar- Sin embargo, tú los tienes presentes en cada instante de tu vida. Así es imposible no salir herido en algún momento, Harry. Deberías aprender a distanciarte un poco más. Eso es todo._

- _Sí, los tienes. -afirmó Harry suavemente, depositando por fin su mirada en él._

- _No, -suspiró Draco- no los tenía hasta que tú los sacaste de dónde fuera que estuvieran escondidos. Eres una mala influencia. -aseguró con una mueca- Por tu culpa, a veces me siento... vulnerable -dijo Draco en un fingido tono acusatorio._

_Inesperadamente, Harry sonrió, lo que probablemente en otro momento hubiera sido una sonora carcajada._

- _¿Vulnerable? ¿Tú? _

_Draco sonrió, satisfecho. Al menos le había arrancado una sonrisa._

- _¿Sabes qué pienso? -Harry clavó sus hermosos ojos verdes en los ahora color miel- Creo que necesitas un cambio de aires. A los dos nos vendría bien cambiar de ambiente por un tiempo, ¿no crees?_

_Harry le miró con curiosidad. Por lo visto había logrado llamar por fin su atención sobre algo que no fuera su propia autocompasión._

- _¿Irnos? -musitó. Draco asintió_-_ ¿A dónde? _

- _¿Que te parecería París?_

_Había estado madurando esa idea desde el depresivo intento de Harry de abandonar el mundo, cinco días antes. Había llegado a la conclusión de que apartarle de todos y todo lo que hasta ese momento había conocido podía ser una buena terapia para ayudarle a recomponer de nuevo su vida. La de ambos. Lejos de allí, dónde nadie le conociera y pudiera reconocerle de otra forma que no fuera como simplemente Harry. Lejos de presiones y del maldito Ministerio. Lejos de todos cuantos habían estado interviniendo continuamente en su vida, decidiendo cómo tenía que vivirla, a pesar de estar cargados de buenas intenciones. _

_Al principio, su silencio le hizo pensar que en el fondo Harry estaba todavía demasiado atado a su entorno y que con su propuesta no había hecho más que hacerle comprender que necesitaba a sus amigos, a las personas que consideraba su familia. No obstante, no fue así._

- _Me encantaría conocer París. Nunca he salido de Inglaterra. -dijo al fin el moreno, sorprendiendo gratamente a Draco._

_Y no se habían marchado ese mismo día porque Harry había insistido en que Draco tenía que acabar su tratamiento. Tan sólo faltaba un dedo para poder tener su mano de vuelta completamente sana, tal y como había sido antes de que su "estimada" familia se la destrozara. Y tener que ocuparse en esos momentos de Draco y su calvario particular, distrajo a Harry del suyo. Durante el mes que duró la recuperación, pasó también el mes impuesto por Neville para concederle el alta definitiva al buscador y poder volver a jugar. Sin embargo, apenas a una semana de que la liga de Quidditch acabara, Harry presentó su renuncia sin darle opción a Berton ni a nadie a pedirle explicaciones. Sencillamente no renovaría para la siguiente temporada. Para cuando Lupin, Snape o Dumbledore se quisieron dar cuenta, la casa de Sunset Road estaba vacía y ninguno de los vecinos pudo dar razón de dónde habían podido trasladarse aquellos dos agradables jóvenes. La cámara de Harry en Gringotts había sido cancelada y Bill fue incapaz dar ninguna pista a la Orden que pudiera orientarles sobre dónde se habían transferido los fondos, ya que la operación había sido hecha directa y discretamente por el Director del banco quien, como buen goblin, guardó celosamente cualquier dato sobre las operaciones de su cliente._

_Durante aquel último mes, habían sido inútiles los intentos de Remus, Ron, Hermione o de cualquiera de sus amigos por intentar hablar con Harry. Había bloqueado todos los accesos mágicos a su vivienda y prácticamente no salió de ella hasta el día que la abandonó. En última instancia siempre era Draco el que acababa contestando a las insistentes conexiones que pedían paso en su chimenea, sólo para informar al interlocutor de turno que Harry no quería hablar con nadie y que les rogaba que le dejaran en paz. Que le olvidaran. _

_Harry desaparecía por voluntad propia, y no quería ser encontrado. El mensaje no podía ser más claro._

_A pesar de la notoria indirecta, Dumbledore había removido cielos y tierra para encontrar a Harry, preocupado por las consecuencias de ese acto y, por primera vez, por la persona que le acompañaba. Fracasó estrepitosamente. Lupin estaba furioso, porque había sido precisamente él quien había advertido en su día al testarudo Director de las consecuencias de volver a ocultar la verdad a Harry. Y Snape estaba triplemente furioso: porque Remus estaba irascible e insoportable, cualidades hasta entonces desconocidas de su carácter; porque nuevamente había perdido todo contacto con su ahijado, aparte de una escueta nota, enviada con Hedwing, en la que le informaba que se iban, que no se preocuparan y que no les buscaran. A Severus no le cabía la menor duda de que la idea había partido de Draco. Y por último, le había tocado profundamente la moral que Dumbledore insinuara que su ahijado tal vez no era la mejor compañía para Harry en esos momentos, poniendo en duda las buenas intenciones que Draco podía tener con respecto a Potter. Severus tenía que reconocerle que aquella desaparición era muy sospechosa. Un fuerte portazo, sin ninguna otra explicación, le dejó muy claro al Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts, lo que Severus Snape, Profesor de Pociones, opinaba de todas sus elucubraciones._

_o.o.O.o.o_

- _¿Vas a dormir, o piensas seguir dando vueltas toda la noche? -preguntó Severus, harto de tanta inquieta actividad a su lado._

_No recibió otra respuesta que un cansado bufido._

- _¿Te has tomado la poción? -preguntó el Profesor de Pociones._

- _¡Merlín! Lo olvidé._

_Ahora fue Severus quien bufó. Sin embargo, retuvo a su compañero, que había hecho intención de levantarse._

- _Yo te la traeré._

_A los pocos minutos estaba de vuelta a la habitación con una copa. Remus la tomó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y la apuró hasta el fondo._

- _Anda, ven aquí -refunfuñó Severus y Remus se acomodó entre sus brazos._

- _Lo siento. No puedo evitar estar preocupado por Harry. -se disculpó el licántropo- No puedo dejar de pensar que parte de la culpa de que se haya ido es mía._

- _No es culpa tuya que Potter sea tan irremisiblemente susceptible. -renegó Severus._

_Remus le dirigió una mirada dolida._

- _Y si tú no hubieras sido tan brusco... -le reprochó._

_Severus suspiró. Ya había tenido que escuchar esa recriminación por lo menos unas cincuenta veces desde que Potter se había ido. Armándose de paciencia, volvió a repetir la misma parrafada que había soltado en cada ocasión._

- _Estará bien, Remus. Tal vez era lo que le convenía. Dejemos que él y ese chico rehagan sus vidas, a su aire. Esta vez sin la intervención de nadie._

- _Le echo de menos. -susurró Remus._

- _Lo sé. -Severus acarició su espalda, intentando consolarle._

- _No me importa si no quiere verme. -titubeó Remus- Bueno, sí me importa. Pero me sentiría más tranquilo si supiera donde está._

- _Su pareja parece bastante sensata. -afirmó Severus con calma- No creo que le deje hacer tonterías. Dónde quiera que estén, estarán bien. -le consoló._

- _¿Confías en ese chico? -preguntó Remus, refiriéndose a Philippe._

_Snape asintió. Remus le abrazó con agradecimiento. Si alguien tan desconfiado como Severus se fiaba del francés, le tranquilizaba._

- _Me siento egoísta. -dijo besando el fuerte pecho en el que se apoyaba- Tú tienes que lidiar con saber en lo que se ha convertido tu ahijado, y no te he oído lloriquear por ello. Perdóname, amor._

_Severus sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Tal vez Remus debiera saber... No obstante, Potter no le había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo. Quizá ahora que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se encontraba allí para demostrar su relación, no fuera el mejor momento para que Remus supiera la verdad. Estaba seguro que no haría más que aumentar su inquietud. Severus optó, una vez más, por callar._

Draco entró en la cocina dispuesto a preparar un café bien cargado para poner en marcha las neuronas de su pareja. Sonrió al recordar la escena de pocos minutos antes y lo difícil que había sido llegar a reencontrar al Harry que, sinceramente, esperaba que en ese momento estuviera ya bajo la ducha; porque de lo contrario iba a conseguir que empezaran muy mal el día. Sacó el zumo de la nevera y le vino a la memoria el trasto de refrigerado de su primer apartamento, y cómo en más de una ocasión habían tenido que chapotear en la pequeña cocina, cuando al caprichoso electrodoméstico le daba por descongelarse sin previo aviso, echando a perder los alimentos y encharcando el suelo de agua.

Habían alquilado aquel pequeño apartamento cerca de Mont-Maitre, sin demasiadas pretensiones. Teniendo en cuenta que entonces ninguno de los dos trabajaba, habían tenido que vivir del patrimonio de Harry, que aún y siendo bastante cuantioso, habían decidido no malgastar en cosas superfluas. Incluso Draco había estado de acuerdo en que aquel pequeño apartamento estaba bien para empezar, aparte de que les proporcionaba un perfecto anonimato.

A pesar de todo, Draco había insistido en que Julio y Agosto fueran sólo para descansar; las merecidas vacaciones que Harry necesitaba para recobrarse. Periodo que serviría, además, para que el moreno pudiera adaptarse al nuevo país, del que no comprendía ni el idioma. Draco se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a enseñarle aquella maravillosa ciudad, a descubrirle cada rincón, cada palacio, cada museo. Y lo único que le supo mal fue no poder mostrarle el mundo mágico que se escondía a ojos muggles, que a su parecer superaba en creces al inglés. Pero bajo ningún concepto Draco estaba dispuesto a acercarse a lugares dónde Harry pudiera ser reconocido, facilitando su localización a los que habían quedado en Inglaterra.

Durante aquellos dos meses, Harry había ido recuperando poco a poco sus ganas de vivir, su carácter de siempre. Sus pupilas brillaron de nuevo, aunque tal vez no con aquel verde intenso que antes traspasaba su mirada. Draco sonrió al recordar que lo único que desesperaba al moreno en aquellos momentos era el no ser capaz de entender otra palabra que no fuera "oui", "bonjour" o "rue" y esto último porque aparecía en todos los rótulos que identificaban las calles.

- _¡Jamás podré hablar este galimatías, Draco! -exclamo Harry, frustrado después de que su compañero intentara por quinta vez consecutiva hacerle pronunciar correctamente la palabra "__gateau"_

_Draco suspiró con paciencia._

- _Claro que podrás, Harry. Sólo necesita prestar un poco más de atención._

- _¡Presto atención! -se defendió el moreno- Lo que pasa es que es muy difícil._

- _No, -rebatió Draco- lo que pasa es que es más cómodo esperar a que hable yo para resolverlo todo._

- _Tu acento es perfecto, cariño. -trató de engatusarle Harry._

- _Pero esto cambiará en octubre, amor. Cuando empiece el curso y tú tengas que despabilar._

_Harry gimió._

- _¡Merlín! ¡No me lo recuerdes!_

_Draco soltó una carcajada._

- _¡No seas niño, Harry!_

- _¡Ya! Como tú si les entiendes..._

_Antes de salir de Londres, Draco había cambiado el curso de cocina que debía empezar en septiembre, para realizarlo en París, un mes más tarde de lo previsto que en la ciudad inglesa. Y una vez en la capital francesa, lo había vuelto a cambiar por otro más extenso que iba a durar aproximadamente ocho meses, dirigido por el propio Olivier Letreste. Esa era una de las razones de que el apartamento fuera pequeño y de que hubieran decidido no gastar más de lo necesario. Ese curso costaba una pequeña fortuna. Draco se había inventado la mayoría de las referencias que pedían, pero esperaba salir adelante sin demasiados problemas._

_Y mientras aguardaban a que llegara octubre, Draco y Harry daban largos paseos y comían en algún lugar pintoresco de la ciudad. Otras veces, simplemente se quedaban en el pequeño apartamento amándose hasta la extenuación, para después salir a cenar y acabar con un romántico paseo en barco por el Sena. Y Draco persistía, inquebrantable, en poner todo su esfuerzo para que Harry aprendiera a hablar francés._

_Y llegó para Harry el temido 1º de octubre. Casi podría decirse que estaba más nervioso que Draco._

- _Si tienes cualquier problema, habla con la Sra. Bouchoir -aconsejó Draco. Y después añadió con un pequeño guiño_-_ Pero si puede ser, no demasiado con su hija._

_Louanne Bouchoir era su casera y vivía en el apartamento de la planta baja. Era una mujer rolliza y enérgica, de pelo negro y ensortijado, siempre recogido en un moño despeinado. Sus mejillas, permanentemente rojas, le daban un aire falsamente saludable. Lo más probable es que tuviera la presión sanguínea a punto de estallar. Separada de su marido hacía años, su fuente principal de ingresos eran los tres apartamentos que tenía alquilados. Su hija Marie era punto y aparte. Tenía diecinueve años y trabajaba en un supermercado dos calles más arriba de dónde estaba el apartamento. No era tan voluminosa como su madre, pero de formas redondas y rotundas, parecía haber desarrollado un especial interés por Harry. El hecho de que chapurreara con bastante soltura el inglés, le había hecho ganarse las simpatías del moreno, agradecido de poder tener una conversación de más de dos palabras con alguien más que no fuera Draco._

_No había ayudaba mucho a tranquilizar los ánimos del rubio que al estar Harry solo durante todo el día, al cabo de un tiempo, la Sra. Bouchoir prácticamente le hubiera adoptado, con la consiguiente satisfacción de su hija Marie. Un día, Harry había hecho de pura casualidad una pequeña reparación para su casera, que agradecida le había invitado a comer a su casa. Al cabo de pocos días, sabedora de que el joven estaría en su apartamento ya que por aquel entonces Harry salía poco, la casera le había pedido ayuda para trasladar una serie de trastos viejos a la buhardilla del edificio, cosa que Harry hizo con mucho gusto, contento de poder entretenerse en algo, aunque fuera cargando antiguallas. Lo siguiente fue pintar uno de los apartamentos que se había quedado vacío, y hacer alguna que otra chapuza en él para que quedara listo para un nuevo inquilino. Para entonces Harry comía prácticamente todos los días en casa de la Sra. Bouchoir, para regocijo de su hija, que empezaba a sentirse seriamente atraída por aquel joven moreno de ojos verdes, algo tímido, tal vez porque todavía su lengua se le enredaba demasiado en la boca cuando intentaba hablar su idioma. A pesar de todo, Draco tuvo que reconocer que el francés de Harry empezó a mejorar a partir de ese momento, aunque para su gusto fuera un francés algo vulgar; ya se encargaría él de pulirlo. Y aunque la presencia de la francesita tan cerca de su pareja no le entusiasmaba demasiado, reconocía que al menos Harry no se sentía tan solo durante todo el día. _

_A partir de diciembre, Olivier Letreste había ofrecido a alguno de sus alumnos más brillantes un puesto de prácticas en su propio restaurante; una oportunidad única para aprender y trabajar con el maestro, un privilegio que muy pocos lograban alcanzar. Sin cobrar un franco, claro está. Podían considerarse suficientemente pagados con recibir la inapreciable sabiduría culinaria de Letreste. Draco sabía que era una ocasión singular y no dudo en aprovecharla. A partir de entonces, el rubio estuvo sumergido en su trabajo y estudios prácticamente los siete días de la semana, entregado con pasión a todo el conocimiento que se abría ante él. Harry había hecho de tripas corazón y le había apoyado con entusiasmo, aunque ello significara no verle más que por la noche al acostarse, eso cuando Draco llegaba a una hora decente tras el cierre del restaurante, y por las mañanas durante el desayuno. Sin embargo, lo peor para Harry fue que la víspera y el día de Navidad, días de mucho trabajo para el sector de la restauración, apenas pudo ver a su pareja. La mañana de Navidad, Draco tenía que presentarse temprano en el restaurante para colaborar en la preparación de los platos especiales de ese día. Lo que más le dolió a Harry fue que el día de Navidad se cumplía un año que estaban juntos. Pero Draco ni siquiera pareció recordarlo. Desayunó, le besó apresuradamente y se fue. A pesar de todo, Harry tuvo un plato esperándole en la mesa de la Sra. Bouchoir, al igual que lo había tenido la noche anterior. Eso no le consoló._

- _¿Qué sucede Harry, cherie? -preguntó la Sra. Bouchoir después de observar la actitud taciturna del joven._

- _Nada. _-_se apresuró a asegurar Harry, esbozando una amable sonrisa._

- _¿Echas de menos a tu familia, tal vez? -preguntó nuevamente la casera._

- _Un poco. -reconoció Harry. _

_Aquella mañana se había sorprendido pensando en Remus y también en sus amigos._

- _¿Por qué no les llamas? -le sugirió Marie._

_Harry se encogió de hombros._

- _No tienen teléfono._

_Ambas mujeres se miraron sin poder ocultar su asombro. ¿Quién no tenía teléfono en su casa a esas alturas? Bueno, de todas formas eran ingleses. Todo el mundo sabía que eran un poco raros. La Sra. Bouchoir volvió a clavar sus agudos ojillos negros en Harry, observando la desgana con la que su invitgado estaba ingiriendo su maravillosa comida de Navidad. _

- _¿Va a trabajar también hoy todo el día? -preguntó en clara referencia a Philippe._

- _Eso creo. -respondió Harry sin levantar la vista de su plato._

- _Verás como esta noche llega temprano. -le animó Louanne._

_Harry le dirigió una mirada interrogante. La mujer sonrió. _

- _¿Creíais que no me había dado cuenta? -dijo._

_Harry sonrió a su vez con timidez, sintiendo un repentino calor en sus mejillas. _

- _No sabíamos si... si podía molestarla que..._

_La Sra. Bouchoir__ soltó una campechana carcajada._

- _Hijo, yo estoy de vuelta ya de muchas cosas._

- _¿Se puede saber de qué demonios estáis hablando? -preguntó al fin Marie, algo enfurruñada por sentirse fuera de la conversación._

_Su madre puso los ojos en blanco._

- _¡Con lo lista que eres para algunas cosas, hija!_

_Marie frunció el ceño y miró a Harry, que por lo visto tampoco estaba muy dispuesto a aclararle nada, ya que volvía a tener la vista fija en su plato. No obstante, después de semanas, su madre había encontrado por fin la manera de entrar en el tema y no tenía intención de abandonarlo._

- _De todas formas es una lástima. -dijo Louanne con una sonrisa pícara- Dos chicos tan guapos como vosotros y ninguna oportunidad para nosotras. -Harry la miró algo incómodo, lo cual debió parecerle gracioso a la mujer, porque continuó -Hasta Marie te había echado el ojo._

- _¡Mamá! -le reprochó su hija, enrojeciendo de pronto._

- _Pues siento decirte, hija, que echaste el anzuelo al pez equivocado._

_Marie miró a su madre con ojos asesinos._

- _Lo que está tratando de decirte, -intervino Harry antes de que las dos mujeres empezaran a discutir; ya conocía esa faceta de ambas y podían ser bastante escandalosas_-_ es que ya tengo pareja, Marie. -la chica le miró con sorpresa_-_ Es Philippe._

_La chica soltó el tenedor y le miró fijamente._

- _¡Joder! -pronunció por fin. Y miró a su madre- ¡Pues sí que es una lástima!_

_Y siguieron comiendo con toda tranquilidad. Harry se relajó. Marie no parecía en absoluto resentida, si no más bien fascinada ante aquel descubrimiento. Después de comer, la Sra. Bouchoir sacó un álbum de fotografías y sentado entre madre e hija, Harry fue puesto al día de la vida y milagros de la familia Bouchoir. A ratos se perdía en el rápido parloteo entre las dos mujeres, pero lo que sí le quedó claro, fue que su casera estaba peleada con la mitad de su familia. _

_Eran poco más de las seis de la tarde cuando sonó el timbre. La casera se levantó pesadamente del sofá, cargada con los dos brandys que ya se había tomado después de la comida y con la copa del tercero todavía en la mano, dejando a Marie explicando a su inquilino sus interminables problemas con el sexo masculino. Un Marie Brizart siempre hacía entrar a la otra Marie en la fase de las confidencias._

_La casera abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la sonrisa amable, pero siempre distante, de Philippe._

- _Buenas tardes Sra. Bouchoir, ¿está Harry aquí?_

- _¿Y dónde quieres que esté, cherie? _

_Observó el pelo todavía mojado del joven y el suave olor a jabón que desprendía. Seguramente acababa de llegar del restaurante y se había metido en la ducha para desprenderse del tufo a comida antes de bajar a buscar a su compañero. Inesperadamente, Draco recibió una pequeña colleja que le dejó dolorido y desconcertado, más aún viendo la repentina cara de pocos amigos de su casera._

- _Supongo que no te habrás olvidado, ¿verdad? -Draco la miró sin comprender, masajeando la zona donde había recibido el sorpresivo coscorrón -Que hoy es vuestro aniversario. -le aclaró._

- _¿Cómo...? -empezó a preguntar todavía más sorprendido, antes de ser interrumpido por la voz pastosa de Louanne._

- _Oh, formáis una bonita pareja. -le dijo tomándole del brazo y arrastrándole hacia el comedor-¿Lo ves, cherie? Te dije que hoy vendría temprano._

_Harry sonrió al ver primero la cara de espanto de Draco, que no entendía nada, y después como fruncía el ceño porque Marie estaba completamente acurrucada sobre él, susurrando en su oído. Harry la apartó suavemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual la joven correspondió con otro beso._

- _Gracias Harry. -dijo_-_ Tal vez lo haga._

_Y le guiñó un ojo, cosa que todavía mosqueó más a Draco, todavía prisionero del fuerte apretón de su casera._

- _Muchas gracias por todo, Sra. Bouchoir. -agradeció Harry, liberando el brazo de Draco- Ha sido una tarde muy agradable._

- _¡Divertiros! -gritó la mujer mientras Harry arrastraba a Draco hacia la puerta, sin poder impedir que lanzara una mirada amenazadora en dirección a Marie, que en ese momento se desternillaba de risa en el sofá. _

_Subieron en silencio las escaleras y en cuanto entraron en su apartamento, Harry atrapó a Draco contra la puerta sin darle tiempo a abrir la boca más que para ser devorada por sus besos._

- _Te he echado de menos. -susurró._

- _¿De... verdad? -jadeó Draco, casi sin aliento_-_ Pues... parecías muy... entretenido... con Marie._

- _No seas tonto. -ronroneó Harry mordisqueando su oreja, mientras desabrochaba la mitad de los botones de su camisa y la bajaba hasta la mitad de sus brazos, dejándole semi-inmovilizado._

_Empezó entonces a besar su pecho, lamiendo después sus pezones, mordisqueándolos y estirándolos suavemente con los dientes hasta hacerle gemir._

- _Harry... Ha...rry..._

_Harry sonrió y fue llevándole, sin dejar de besarle, hasta el pequeño árbol de Navidad con el que se habían tenido que conformar ese año. Draco seguía forcejeando con su camisa, intentando desprenderse de ella sin que Harry se lo permitiera._

- _Por favor, Harry deja que..._

- _No._

_Una sonrisa traviesa asomó a los labios de Harry cuando le tumbó en el suelo y empezó a lamer y a chupar su ombligo, haciendo que Draco gimiera nuevamente, excitado._

- _¿Por qué... siempre... echas abajo... todos mis... planes? -jadeó el rubio al tiempo que perdía sus pantalones, bajo los cuales no había rastro de ropa interior._

- _Tal vez porque nunca me cuentas cuándo tienes planes. -respondió Harry sonriendo ante ese detalle._

- _Había... pensado en... una velada... ¡aghhhh!... intima._

- _Ya estamos teniendo una velada intima. -dijo Harry, que de rodillas con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de su pareja, abandonó las caricias que estaba prodigando a su entrepierna para erguirse y empezar a desnudarse ante la mirara impaciente de Draco._

_El jersey primero, la camisa después, desabotonada con deliberada lentitud, descubriendo cada trozo de piel con estudiada picardía. La dejó deslizar renuente por sus brazos, descubriendo el torso trabajado con años de ejercicio, que sin llegar a ser corpulento, mostraba que cada músculo estaba en su sitio. Los ojos de Draco recorrieron con lujuria cada centímetro de piel blanca, no tan clara si la comparaba con la suya. Desde aquellos deliciosos botones oscuros que se moría por morder, bajando por el estomago plano y marcado, hasta llegar al ombligo, del que partía un oscuro y prometedor camino de vello que desaparecía bajo el pantalón. Harry sonrió satisfecho al ver la naciente erección de Draco y su desespero por librarse de la enojosa camisa. Pero su juego no había terminado todavía. Muy despacio y de forma insinuadora, desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones para después empezar a bajar la cremallera lentamente, dejando el pantalón abierto, logrando que Draco desistiera por unos momentos de forcejear con la camisa y sus ojos no pudieran apartarse de aquel punto que se insinuaba a través de la abierta bragueta. Harry los deslizó con aparente pereza por sus estrechas caderas, descendiendo por sus bien torneados muslos, dejándolos caer hasta las rodillas. El slip no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Como una segunda piel, cubría aquella parte de la anatomía de Harry de forma sugerente, ajustándose a sus caderas hasta terminar en aquel mini pantaloncito que cubría apenas el principio de sus muslos, arrapándose a ellos de forma extremadamente sexy. Hacía ya minutos que el Slytherin había perdido el color pálido de su cara y un delicioso sofoco cubría su rostro, obligándole a respirar de forma más rápida. En el momento que Harry introdujo los pulgares en la cinturilla de su slip, apuntando la intención de bajarlo, Draco contuvo la respiración sin ser apenas consciente de ello. Y cuando la erección del moreno saltó de su interior como un muelle al que hubieran estado oprimiendo y hubieran soltado de repente, Draco ya no pudo más. La camisa voló de sus brazos, en un estado más bien lamentable, reuniéndose con el desordenado pilón de ropa amontonado en el suelo tras el inesperado y excitante __streep-tease. Atrajo a Harry, que permanecía de rodillas frente a él y acarició sus nalgas mientras empezaba a besar y mordisquear el glande que apuntaba directo hacía su boca, arrancando un fuerte gemido de su compañero cuando introdujo su pene completamente en ella. Harry jadeó complacido, soltando la coleta de su compañero y aferrándose a los suaves mechones negros que ahora caían sobre los hombros de Draco, mientras seguía balanceándose contra su boca._

- _Dra... co -gimió el moreno._

- _¿Sí, mi amor? -preguntó éste, abandonando sus entusiásticas caricias por un segundo._

- _Quiero... a Draco. -volvió a gemir Harry._

_Comprendiendo entonces lo que Harry le estaba pidiendo, Draco susurró un "Actio varita" y cuando la tuvo en su mano deshizo el hechizo de apariencia. Una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Harry, que empujando otra vez a Draco hasta tumbarlo en el suelo, envolvió en sus brazos el auténtico cuerpo de su pareja y besó con absoluta desesperación los finos labios que le devolvieron la misma pasión._

- _Hazme tuyo. -susurró Draco deslizando con deleite sus dedos sobre la piel del cuerpo que cubría el suyo._

_Los ojos de Harry brillaban como hacia tiempo no los veía resplandecer, posados en él con la misma adoración que vio por primera vez un año atrás. Su mirada le traspasó, como hiciera entonces y aquel sentimiento de pertenecerle y de que le pertenecía volvió a Draco con más fuerza que nunca, envolviéndole en una cálida y embriagadora sensación. Lo cierto era que desde que habían llegado a París, Harry sólo se había dejado amar, devolviendo ese amor a Draco con ternura y atenciones, pero en ninguna ocasión había expresado su deseo de ser él quien dominara en la cama, como tantas veces antes. Al principio Draco lo achacó al bache emocional que estaba pasando y a la necesidad que tenía de sentirse sólo amado. Después pareció acomodarse en ese papel y el rubio, dominante por naturaleza, también se acomodó en el suyo. Sin embargo, esa tarde Draco presentía que su Harry estaba de vuelta y que si le dirigía de la forma adecuada, acabaría reencontrándose con esa parte que tanto había echado de menos de él. Harry sonrió y acercó el rostro de su compañero al suyo para morder su labio despacio, saboreándolo._

- _Hazlo. -gimió Draco separando sus piernas de forma sugerente- Necesito sentirte, Harry. Como esa primera vez._

- _Hace mucho tiempo que no estás en esa posición, amor. -murmuró Harry, no muy convencido._

_Pero Draco condujo la mano de su compañero hasta sus labios e introdujo dos dedos en su boca. Tenía su mirada fija en la de Harry, sin querer perder ni un momento el contacto con aquel verde que había devuelto la esperanza a su vida, que le había acogido e infundido el valor necesario para retomar su existencia desde otra perspectiva; el que le había hecho entregarse por primera vez de forma total y absoluta y que ahora reflejaba su incondicional amor por él._

- _¿Todavía recuerdas nuestra primera vez? -preguntó el moreno, introduciendo el primer dedo con sumo cuidado en el apretado pasaje de su pareja._

- _Jamás podré olvidarlo, Harry. -gimió Draco, sintiéndose mimado por la cuidadosa distensión con la que los dedos del moreno estaban manipulando su entrada -Está grabado a fuego en mi corazón, amor._

_Empujó con necesidad sus caderas, tratando de que Harry volviera a rozar aquel punto que de pronto había borrado cualquier rastro de la inevitable incomodidad después de tanto tiempo. _

- _No sabes cuánto te amo._

_La voz de Harry salió entrecortada de su garganta, mientras el verde de sus ojos se volvía cristalino. Draco tomó su rostro entre sus manos mientras le sentía hundirse en él, suave y lentamente. Apartó con un dedo la lagrima que se deslizaba reveladora por la mejilla de Harry y no pudo evitar que el nudo que también estriñó su garganta, ahogando el te amo que trató de pronunciar, dominando su propia emoción._

_Contempló cómo en el rostro sofocado y sudoroso de Harry empezaba a reflejarse la fuerte excitación que casi inmediatamente se tradujo en el ritmo cada vez más rápido que imprimía a sus embestidas, haciendo que su propio cuerpo reaccionara arqueándose bajo sus caricias y que sus caderas buscaran, en cada acometida, fundirse con las de Harry, deseando sentirle cada vez más profundamente dentro de él. Recordaba todavía sus palabras aquella otra mañana de Navidad, aquellas que le habían calado tan hondo porque nadie le había dicho algo así antes: "Mírame, quiero ver tus ojos cuando llegues". Y jamás había dejado de perderse en su mirada en esos momentos. Contuvo la respiración al sentir la mano de Harry cerrándose sobre su erección, que empezó a mover al mismo ritmo intenso bajo el que ambos jadeaban. Sus manos abandonaron los hombros de su pareja, en los que se había estado sosteniendo para ayudarse a seguir el feroz vaivén con que éste le hacia moverse, para tomar nuevamente el rostro amado entre sus manos. Quería hundirse en aquel océano verde de ternura y que él se bañara en el mar gris de su tormenta de placer, el más intenso que recordaba haber experimentado desde hacía tiempo._

- _No puedo más. -gimió al fin._

_Y se dejó ir en la mano de su amante, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía sacudido en profundas oleadas de placer. Sintió las manos de Harry aferrarse a sus caderas con más fuerza, dando una última y vigorosa embestida que le arrancó un gemido ronco y profundo. Draco recibió el temblor de su cuerpo entre sus brazos y escuchó, mezclado con ese gemido, como pronunciaba su nombre y un te amo acompañando el último estremecimiento, antes de que la Petit Mort le dejara definitivamente quieto y exhausto sobre él._

_Durante unos minutos no hablaron. Permanecieron quietos uno encima del otro, mezclando sus alientos y sudores. Al cabo de un rato, Draco alcanzó con disimulo su varita, tirada justo a su lado después de haber desecho el hechizo de apariencia. Un pequeño paquete salió del bolsillo de su pantalón y fue a parar a su mano._

- _Feliz aniversario. -susurró al oído del moreno._

_Harry alzó el rostro para encontrarse con el pequeño paquete flotando delante de su nariz. Miró sorprendido a Draco, pero por el brillo de su mirada éste adivinó la ilusión que la inesperada sorpresa le había causado. Harry lo abrió con impaciencia, bajo la divertida mirada de su compañero. Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron cuando dentro de la pequeña cajita apareció una fina cadena de la que colgaba dos letras elegantemente entrelazadas: H__&P_

- _Harry y Philippe -aclaró Draco_- _Después me di cuenta de que coincide con tu nombre y apellido._

_Harry le abrazó y después le besó hasta casi ahogarle y él se dejó ahogar con sumo placer._

- _Deja que te la ponga. -jadeó Draco al fin._

- _Es similar a la tuya. -notó Harry después, tomando entre sus dedos el fino colgante que Draco siempre llevaba al cuello, una L y una N hermosamente entrelazadas. -De tu madre, ¿verdad?_

_Draco asintió._

- _De hecho, me sirvió de inspiración._

_Harry acarició con ternura la mejilla de su amado y se hundió en su embelesada mirada._

- _Tus ojos son como dos pequeñas estrellas plateadas cuando me miras así. -murmuró antes de volver a besarle._

_Sin saberlo todavía, Harry acababa de poner nombre al sueño de Draco._

_Continuará..._


	14. Dejando todo atrás 2ª parte

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. Sólo lo que he aportado de mi propia cosecha. Tampoco recibo a cambio retribución algunas más que vuestros reviews.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia es slash y contrendrá lemmon. Si no os gustan este tipo de narraciones, no hace falta que sigáis.

_**Harry intenta dejar atrás su pasado con el Quidditch. Braco ha atravesado experiencias traumáticas y todavía es buscado y perseguido. Cuando la vida les ponga frente a frente de nuevo, tendrás que aprender a convivir.**_

Bueno, chicas y chicos, por fin EL LIBRO. Se resuelve el misterio de su paradero.

DEDICADO MUY ESPECIALMENTE A SERENDIPITY.

**CAPITULO XIII – 2ª parte**

**Dejando todo atrás. **

–_Es similar a la tuya –dijo Harry después tomando entre sus dedos el fino colgante que Draco siempre llevaba al cuello, una L y una N hermosamente entrelazadas. –De tu madre¿verdad?_

_Draco asintió._

–_De hecho, me sirvió de inspiración._

_Harry acarició con ternura la mejilla de su amado y se hundió en su embelesada mirada._

_T_–_us ojos son como dos pequeñas estrellas plateadas cuando me miras así. –murmuró antes de volver a besarle._

_Sin saberlo todavía, Harry acababa de poner nombre al sueño de Draco._

Draco acarició el colgante de su cuello, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Habían pasado cinco Navidades más desde entonces y celebrarlas con una buena sesión de sexo junto al árbol de Navidad había sido institucionalizado como costumbre navideña ineludible. La entrada de Harry en la cocina, le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

–Vamos a llegar tarde –le dijo.

–Buenos días también para ti –refunfuñó Harry tomando la taza de café que le tendía.

–Cariño, solo me las guardarán hasta dentro de veinte minutos exactamente. Después no podré elegir lo que me guste. –le metió un bollo en la boca.

–Cuando las verduras están hervidas y troceadas –dijo el moreno con la boca llena, intentando no atragantarse– todas tienen el mismo aspecto.

Pero Draco ya le empujaba hacia la puerta, sin hacerle el menor caso.

–¿Tienes las llaves? –preguntó.

El moreno señaló el bolsillo de su pantalón, intentando apurar su café.

–¿Te he dicho esta mañana ya cuanto te quiero? –le dijo mientras entraban en el garaje que habían alquilado justo frente a apartamento.

–Tal vez quince minutos antes, esta treta te hubiera servido –le respondió Harry en tono burlón mientras subían a la pequeña furgoneta –Pero llegas tarde.

–Prometo compensarte, cariño. –aseguró con un guiño.

Harry le miró de arriba abajo, con una mueca de incredulidad en el rostro.

–Lo mismo dijiste la semana pasada. –accionó el mando a distancia y la puerta del garaje empezó a abrirse lentamente– Mientras no logremos cerrar ningún día antes de las dos de la mañana y tu te empeñes en levantarte a las seis... –Harry suspiró–Podrían traernos la fruta y la verdura al restaurante si tu quisieras.

–Me gusta elegir lo que compro, ya lo sabes. Además te cobran los portes y...

–... y eso encarecería el plato y ahora no podemos permitirnos subir precios y perder clientela. –recitó Harry demostrando tener la lección bien aprendida.

–Abrir el nuevo restaurante va a costarnos una fortuna, Harry.

–Lo sé. Me estuve peleando con los pintores ayer. –dijo el moreno frunciendo el ceño, frenando en seco para no comerse el coche de delante– El estucado del que te has enamorado, amor mío, va a costar casi como todo el mobiliario de _La Petite Etoile._

–¿Tanto?

–Tanto. –gruñó Harry. –Todo se está multiplicando, Draco. No niego que el local está mejor situado. Y es más grande. Pero también significa, mas kg de pintura, más m2 de suelo que embaldosar, más metros de tela para las cortinas, más mesas, mas sillas, equipar una cocina mayor, más vasos, más platos, más cacerolas, más personal, más... ¡DE TODO!

–Cuando hicimos los cálculos, cubríamos todo eso. –dijo Draco que observaba a Harry con detenimiento. Algo no marchaba bien.

–Si, siempre contando con que después el restaurante rinda. –Harry dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro– Como esto no salga bien Draco, acabaremos comiéndonos esos sofisticados manteles con sus elegantes servilletas.

Habían discutido largo y tendido el traslado de su pequeño restaurante a un local mayor durante meses. Cuando Marie les informó que había visto uno en traspaso en la zona que les interesaba y de las dimensiones que más o menos pretendían, el entusiasmo de Draco se desbordó. Sin embargo, sus ahorros alcanzaban solo para adquirir el local, pero no para todas las obras que había que hacer en él. El traspaso se ofrecía a un precio muy razonable porque el dueño se jubilaba y en los últimos años ya no había invertido ni en reformas ni en poner su local un poco más acorde con las tendencias actuales. La segunda discusión había llegado cuando Harry había dicho que no era problema, ya que en su cuenta privada había suficiente como para comprar y remodelar cinco restaurantes más. Pero el orgullo Malfoy, era el orgullo Malfoy y siempre lo sería. Draco se empeñaba en que el nuevo restaurante tenía que salir de las ganancias de La Petita Etoile, aunque tardaran un poco más. Ya le había costado bastante tragar con que La Petite Etoile empezara con el dinero de su pareja. Harry se desesperaba con la cabezonería del Slytherin, porque sabía que echando mano de ese dinero, en pocos meses tendrían el nuevo restaurante abierto. Además, si utilizaban todos sus ahorros en aquel traspaso, se quedaban a dos velas. Al final había puesto punto y final a la discusión diciéndole a Draco que se ocupara de su cocina y le dejara a él el resto si no quería que le mandara a freír hamburguesas a un Burguer King bajo un Imperius. Draco había acabado aceptado a regañadientes. Desde ese día, Harry se había hecho cargo de todo lo referente al nuevo restaurante y por lo que parecía, el joven andaba algo estresado. Aunque el rubio sospechaba que había algo más. En los últimos tiempos, Harry pasaba más tiempo del acostumbraba cuidando del mantenimiento de sus escobas que apenas utilizaban y había desenterrado aquellas pelotas de Quidditch que él mismo había dañado y que durante mucho tiempo habían estado guardadas en una caja a la espera del que el Gryffindor se decidiera a repararlas.

Draco esperó unos segundos a que a Harry se le pasara la repentina explosión de carácter antes de interrogarle.

–¿Vas a contarme lo que te pasa?

–Acabo de decírtelo.

–No, me refiero a lo que te pasa realmente, Harry.

–Supongo que estoy cansado –respondió– Ambos lo estamos.

Draco pensó que en cuanto volvieran a casa esa noche, lo primero que haría sería comprobar que la maldita caja estuviera todavía en el fondo del baúl, bajo todos los hechizos de contención que le había impuesto.

_Después de terminar el curso con Letreste, Draco había sido uno de los afortunados a quien el maestro le había ofrecido un empleo en su restaurante. Lo que significó muchas horas de trabajo y no volver a saber lo que era un fin de semana por demasiado tiempo. Pero también consiguió un buen sueldo. Harry por su parte había descubierto una habilidad, derivada de su facilidad para los trabajos manuales, que le mantenía entretenido prácticamente todo el día. A través del abanico de amistades muggle que Draco había hecho gracias a su trabajo, Harry había entrado en contacto con un anticuario para el que había hecho algunos trabajos, como ayudarle en el traslado de su tienda y taller a otro local mayor. Después había empezado a ayudarle en la restauración de algunos muebles sencillos y al cabo de un tiempo, bajo al supervisión del anticuario, se había enfrentado a su primer escritorio Luis XV._

_Todos aquellos cambios habían hecho que su situación económica mejorara bastante y que para aquel entonces pudieran vivir desahogadamente de sus sueldos, sin tener que recurrir al dinero de Harry, que Draco se negó en redondo volver a tocar si no surgía alguna emergencia._

_Otra de las consecuencias de su recién estrenada economía fue el cambio de apartamento. Draco deseaba trasladarse a uno un poco más amplio y cómodo. Pero Harry se negaba a dejar a la Sra. Bouchoir, en cuya mesa seguía teniendo un plato cada día y donde pasaba algunas tardes, sobretodo los fines de semana en que Draco trabajaba. Así que al final, y ante la perspectiva de perder a su inquilino favorito, la Sra. Bouchoir les cedió el ático, mucho más amplio y con mejores vistas. La buena mujer todavía seguía preguntándose como hicieron todas las obras y cambios sin que ella se enterara ni viera albañiles o pintores. Harry, como no, tuvo el honor de llevarse la mayor parte del mérito. El caso fue, que durante el traslado de sus cosas del segundo piso al ático, desempolvaron viejos recuerdos, entre ellos el baúl de Narcisa Black, que Draco guardaba celosamente envuelto en una vieja manta para preservarlo del polvo._

–_Ponlo en nuestra habitación –sugirió Harry_–_ Es una lástima que lo tengas siempre guardado con lo bonito que es. O ahí en ese rincón _–_dijo señalando una de los ángulos bajo la ventana del salón._

_Sonrió al ver como Draco repasaba con cariño todos los objetos que el arcón guardaba._

–_Sigo preguntándome que habrá dentro de esta caja –dijo en voz alta para que Harry que había entrado en la habitación, le oyera_–_ He intentado abrirla varias veces pero no he podido. Ni siquiera Severus pudo._

_El moreno asomó la cabeza y reconoció la hermosa caja de madera labrada que Draco tenia en las manos, como la que había intentado abrir inútilmente el día que le había regalado el arcón._

–_Déjala en la mesita –le dijo_–_ Mas tarde intentaremos abrirla._

_Pero dentro del arcón había algo más que Draco había olvidado que había guardado allí._

–_Harry... –el moreno volvió a asomar la cabeza– ... tal vez a ti también te gustaría volver a colocar todo esto en el salón..._

_Con un toque de varita, todos aquellos pequeños objetos desparramados encima de la alfombra recuperaron su tamaño natural. Escobas, trofeos, quaffles... aparecieron ante los asombrados ojos de Harry, inundando el salón/comedor._

–_L... los reparaste –apenas pronunció el moreno, realmente sorprendido._

–_La mayoría –asintió el rubio con orgullo– Pero algunos van a necesitar de su indiscutible habilidad manual –dijo alzando una quaffle reventada._

_Harry se había quedado sin palabras. Draco sonrió satisfecho_

–_Estaba seguro de que llegaría el día en que te ibas a arrepentir de lo que habías hecho._

_Harry se había arrodillado junto a él y empezó a repasar con cuidado uno a uno todos aquellos objetos._

–_Creo que van a hacernos falta unas cuantas estanterías más. –dijo por fin, mirando a Draco agradecido._

_Y le echó los brazos al cuello para besarlo con absoluta pasión._

_Con el ajetreo del traslado de sus cosas y la colocación de algunos muebles antiguos que habían comprado y Harry había restaurado, incluido el inesperado entretenimiento de organizar toda la colección de Harry, olvidaron la caja en la mesita del salón, que pasó a integrarse en la decoración de la estancia._

_En las siguientes semanas el humor de Harry empezó a cambiar paulatinamente. Nada apreciable en un principio. Pero al cabo de tres semanas su carácter se había vuelto tan malhumorado e irascible, que era imposible no acabar discutiendo con él por cualquier tontería. Especialmente cuando llegaban a casa. Draco se desesperaba porque no sabía por donde cogerle sin que terminaran teniendo una buena bronca. Parecía que el ajetreo con el nuevo restaurante le estaba agriando el carácter. _

_Una noche, después de la inevitable discusión por la tontería de turno, Draco observó a Harry removerse inquieto en su sillón, frotando sus manos con cierto desespero._

–_¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –preguntó todavía molesto por la última explosión de su pareja._

–_Hormigueo –respondió_–_ Si no fuera porque... –pareció pensárselo mejor y terminó diciendo_–_ ¡olvídalo!_

_Volvió a hundirse en el sillón y durante un rato permaneció en silencio, preguntándose a si mismo la razón de su mal humor. Hasta que algo le llamó la atención._

–_¿Pudiste abrirla? –preguntó señalando la caja que permanecía en la mesita._

_Draco siguió su dedo con la mirada._

–_No, la verdad es que ni me acordaba de ella._

_El rubio cogió la caja con renovada curiosidad y trató nuevamente de abrirla._

–_Yo diría que hay algo dentro –dijo sacudiéndola con suavidad._

–_¿Has probado con algún hechizo de privacidad que utilizara tu familia?_

–_Si, _–_contestó Draco_–_ Los quité, pero sigue sin abrirse._

–_Déjame probar._

_Draco se encogió de hombros y le cedió la caja, no fuera que armara otro escándalo por no dársela. En cuanto el moreno la tuvo en sus manos, supo inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien._

–_¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Draco ligeramente alarmado._

_Harry se había quedado estático, algo pálido, mirando fijamente la caja que tenía entre sus manos._

–_¿Harry?_

_Harry alzó los ojos para fijarlos en la camisa abierta del rubio que dejaba al descubierto el colgante de su madre, que nunca se quitaba._

–_Dame tu colgante –fue lo único que dijo._

_Draco le miró con extrañeza. Pero lo último que quería era volver a discutir. Así que desabrochó el cierre y se lo entregó. Estupefacto, vio como Harry introducía el final de la letra N en una pequeña ranura, apenas perceptible en la tapa, después de haber probado con la L. Se oyó un pequeño "click"._

–_¡Lo conseguiste! –exclamó con alegría._

_Pero para su sorpresa Harry detuvo su mano cuando intentó desalojar la tapa para poder ver al fin el contenido de la caja._

–_¿Sabes lo que hay aquí, Draco?_

–_Alguna pertenencia de mi madre –dijo muy despacio, estudiando detenidamente el rostro de su pareja_–_ Supongo que algo importante, por la forma en que estaba protegido._

_Harry negó con la cabeza._

_I_–_mportante, no lo dudes. Pero no de tu madre –tomó la mano derecha de Draco_–_ Creo que acabamos de encontrar el motivo de todos tus males._

_Draco miró la caja con repentina aprensión. Pero siguió con la vista hipnotizada las manos de Harry desalojando la tapa para dejar al descubierto un libro, no de gran tamaño, de tapas de piel negra, sin ningún título ni inscripción. Para ser lo que era, su apariencia era bastante vulgar._

–_¡Por todos los dioses! –murmuró Draco- ¡Y lo he tenido todo este tiempo!_

–_No hasta que yo lo traje con todo lo demás –dijo Harry pensativo, mirando fijamente las negras tapas._

–_En el Ministerio se volverían locos si supieran lo que estuvieron guardando durante tanto tiempo sin saberlo –dijo Draco en tono irónico_–_ ¿Cómo no lo detectaron?_

–_No lo sé. _–_respondió, recordando perfectamente como el empleado del Ministerio había aparecido con esa caja en el último momento, cuando ya había guardado todos los demás objetos dentro del arcón._

_Sin ser consciente del momento en que lo había hecho, Harry había sacado el libro de la caja y su mano reposaba ahora sobre la tapa. El hormigueo había cesado para convertirse en una agradable corriente que recorría todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos entregándose a la seductora sensación de que por fin algo que era suyo volvía nuevamente a él. Como si los fragmentos de algo roto hacia mucho tiempo estuvieran recomponiéndose, completándose, llevándole a una extraña paz consigo mismo... y al mismo tiempo inquietándole por la aguda sensación de vacío que empezaba a experimentar en su corazón. Y a pesar de todo, deseaba sentir aquel poder subyugante y terrorífico a la vez circulando por sus venas, mezclándose con el suyo, acogiendo aquella sensación intensa de que si se lo permitía, por fin su alma habría colmado un vacío que hasta entonces no sabía que existía. Un quejumbroso gemido escapó de sus labios cuando el hilo conductor de aquella repentina y ansiada unión se rompió. Jadeó con fuerza, como si de pronto el aire hubiera sido extraído de sus pulmones, intentando llenarlos sin conseguirlo durante unos segundos. Un agudo vértigo se apoderó de su estómago, produciendo una náusea intensa, y su corazón pareció detenerse por unos angustiosos momentos. Después, cada latido fue doloroso, golpeando con demasiada fuerza y rapidez su pecho. Con la mente todavía obnibulada por la reciente e intensa experiencia, empezó a ser consciente del cuerpo que sostenía el suyo y de la voz cargada de angustia que le llamaba. _

–_Draco... –su voz fue casi un sollozo, perdiéndose en su garganta extrañamente reseca._

–_¡Dioses, Harry¿Estás bien? –preguntó Draco abrazándole. _

_El cuerpo empapado en un sudor frío y repentino tembló entre sus brazos._

–_¿Qué... ha... pasado? El libro..._

–_Entraste en trance. Ese maldito libro te hizo algo, aunque todavía no logro entender el qué. –susurró Draco, que seguía sosteniendo al Gryffindor, todavía desmadejado entre sus brazos._

_Harry abrió los ojos y por encima del hombro de Draco vio el libro, abierto en medio del salón, tal como había quedado cuando su pareja se lo había arrancado de las manos y arrojado lejos de él._

–_¡Dios! Fue como si... como si algo... no sé como explicarlo. –no encontraba palabras para hacerle entender a Draco lo que había experimentado. _

–_¿Crees que puedes levantarte? –preguntó Draco. Harry asintió– ¿Por qué no vas a tomar un baño? Te relajará. Yo me ocuparé de esto._

_Cuando Harry hubo desaparecido por la puerta, levitó el libro nuevamente a su caja y lo encerró bajo todos los hechizos de contención que conocía. Después de extraer todos los demás objetos de su madre, depositó la caja en el fondo del baúl y lo selló. _

_Aquellas violentas explosiones de carácter de Harry, no volvieron a producirse. A Draco ya no le costó mucho atar cabos y entender porque su pareja había reaccionado de forma tan poco habitual en él aquella tarde con Remus o su continuo mal humor con él durante las últimas semanas. La caja había estado ahí todo el tiempo en ambas ocasiones. Sin embargo, se preguntaba porque no le había afectado aquella primera Navidad, cuando Harry se la había regalado junto con todos los demás objetos de su madre.  
_

La mujer hubiera pasado desapercibida para cualquiera que no la conociera, entre el gentío del mercado central de París. La desordenada melena cubría en parte la expresión extraviada y malévola de sus ojos mientras seguía expertamente a la presa, que la casualidad había vuelto a poner en su camino aquella mañana. Solamente vagabundeaba entre aquellos miserables muggles, sin otra cosa que hacer hasta que los demás volvieran de Londres. Acariciaba suavemente la varita escondida en su bolsillo, deleitándose en pensamientos poco recomendables para la salud de la mayoría de los que por allí transitaban. Esos seres inferiores no merecían vivir. Como mucho, conservarían algunos para esclavizarlos al servicio de magos de sangre pura como de los que ella era descendiente. El día que por fin alcanzaran el poder que por derecho les correspondía. Paseaba entre los puestos cuando un joven llamó su atención. Casi había pasado de largo, cuando su imagen la detuvo y retrocedió con curiosidad para contemplarle mejor. Permaneció quieta, con los ojos fijos como si hubiera sido hipnotizada, siguiendo con suma atención cada uno de sus movimientos. Ya no era el muchacho delgado y desgarbado que ella recordaba, pero sin lugar a dudas era él. El otro joven le había llamado Harry en varias ocasiones Era él. Harry Potter. Por algún motivo que se le escapaba, cargando cajas de fruta y verduras de un mercado muggle. De repente su mal humor había desaparecido. No podía creer su suerte. Siguió a los dos jóvenes cuando salieron del mercado y observó como cargaba una furgoneta con toda su compra. El hechizo de rastreo que lanzó al vehículo le llevó un par de horas después hasta un pequeño restaurante, a esas horas todavía cerrado. Concluir su gran deseo de venganza contra Potter era uno de sus mayores sueños. Lo había acariciado por años. Desde esa noche en el atrio del Ministerio, cuando el mocoso no tendría más de quince años. Lo deseaba tanto como encontrar a su sobrino y romperle la otra mano. Eran tan solo las diez de la mañana y el restaurante tardaría en abrir. Volvería. Tal vez acompañada.

Después de descargar sus compras tras el recorrido diario por algunos de sus proveedores, Harry había pasado el resto de la mañana en el almacén, poniendo orden y haciendo inventario. Marie le había ayudado hasta que llegó la hora de empezar a preparar el comedor. Estaba cansado. Sabía que uno de los motivos por los que a Draco le gustaba llegar temprano al restaurante con todas las compras, era porque a solas, podía utilizar magia para organizar y arreglar lo que le convenía, fuera de ojos indiscretos, limpiamente y con rapidez. Lo mismo que estaba haciendo él en ese momento para apilar las cajas. Era magia tan elemental que apenas podía ser detectada. De otra forma no se hubieran arriesgado. Si Marie no hubiera insistido en ayudarle, habría acabado mucho antes. Habían trabajado muy duro para conseguir que aquel pequeño restaurante funcionara. Y en ese momento lo hacía a las mil maravillas. Draco se había revelado como un verdadero maestro en la cocina. Reminiscencias de tantas pociones, pensó sonriendo. Pero definitivamente no era lo suyo. Echaba de menos volar, el Quidditch o simplemente subirse a una escoba para que le diera el aire. Pero no quería herir a Draco. Había trabajado mucho para conseguir lo que ahora tenía. Para hacerse una vida después de haber perdido la suya. Y no tenia poco mérito, si se tenía en cuenta que era un Malfoy, acostumbrado desde su nacimiento a ser servido y a que todo le hubiera sido dado sin realizar el menor esfuerzo. Draco había sido lo que los muggle llamaban "un niño bien" en todo el más amplio sentido de la frase. Había caído en desgracia pero se había vuelto a levantar. Había recuperado su autoestima y guardado su orgullo para buscar su lugar en el mundo, aunque fuera el muggle y lo había encontrado. Y su orgullo estaba ahora sosteniendo esas cuatro paredes, haciendo hervir ollas y deleitando paladares. Draco era el autor de ese pequeño milagro. Y él no se sentía con derecho a quitarle su sueño solo porque echaba de menos volar en su escoba. Los gritos de la Sra. Bouchoir distrajeron sus pensamientos. La mujer estaba chillándole de nuevo al pobre pinche de cocina y poniendo seguramente a prueba, como cada día, la paciencia de Draco. Sabía perfectamente que si no fuera por la buena mano que la mujer tenía para cocinar y que era enérgica e incansable a la hora de arrimar el hombro cuando hacía falta, especialmente cuando el restaurante estaba lleno y los nervios en la cocina bullían a más grados que las ollas, Draco ya le hubiera mostrado amablemente la puerta de salida. De todas formas, no ignoraba que su pareja todavía tenía ganas de estrangularle por haber sugerido contratarla y de estrangularse a si mismo por haberse dejado convencer. Marie entró apresuradamente en el almacén en busca de unas botellas de vino.

–Creo que si hoy a Philippe no le da un ataque con mi madre, habrá superado definitivamente el síndrome Louanne Bouchoir.

Harry rió la gracia, pero rezó para que la varita de Draco se quedara quieta en su bolsillo, si el rubio llegaba a perder realmente el control de sus nervios. Marie salió a toda velocidad por la puerta y un segundo después volvía a entrar

–Vinagre, Philippe necesita...

–Yo se lo llevaré –le dijo– Se pondrá más nervioso si te ve dando vueltas por otro sitio que no sea el comedor.

Alcanzó la botella que necesitaba y se dirigió a la cocina para entregar el vinagre a Draco y de paso tranquilizarle. Sin olvidar hacerle algunas carantoñas a la Sra. Bouchoir para que bajara el tono de voz y pedirle con total diplomacia que no pusiera de los nervios al cocinero. Por el camino, estuvo a punto de darse un buen morrazo contra el suelo cuando una niña de no más de seis o siete años se enredó entre sus piernas, corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo que llevaba a los servicios.

–¡Eh¡Ten cuidado, pequeña! –dijo mientras la sujetaba de un brazo para que tampoco ella cayera al suelo y después siguió su camino hacia la cocina.

Sin embargo, la rubita se le quedó mirando con aire pensativo y en lugar de ir hacia el baño, emprendió carrera en dirección contraria, dirigiéndose nuevamente al comedor.

–¡Jacqueline¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no corras! –la regañó su madre.

–Es que he visto a tío Harry –dijo la pequeña con entusiasmo– y he venido corriendo a decíroslo.

Bill y Fleur se miraron.

–Cariño, la última vez que viste a tío Harry tenías apenas dos añitos. No puedes acordarte de él –le dijo su padre.

–Pero la abuela y los tíos tienen montones de fotos. Yo sé que era él. ¡Y si me acuerdo! –terminó enfurruñada.

El famoso tío Harry que jugaba al Quidditch era tema de conversación en su familia desde que la niña tenía memoria. Su abuelita Molly todavía se ponía triste cuando le recordaba y también sus tíos Ron y Hermione. Sin embargo, nadie había podido o querido aclararle que diantre había pasado con tío Harry.

–Alguien que seguramente se le parecía –murmuró Fleur a su marido.

La niña miró a sus padres con enojo. ¿Por qué no podían creerla¿Por qué solo tenia seis años? Bueno, pronto siete.

–Doble postre si tengo razón –les retó.

–Y doble dolor de estómago como la última vez –le recriminó su madre.

Pero Jackie se levantó muy decidida y ofendida, para salir corriendo en dirección a donde había visto desaparecer a su "tío Harry", dispuesta a demostrar que no era una mentirosa.Bill logró alcanzarla justo cuando ya entraba en la cocina.

–Lo siento –se disculpó algo azorado– es un poco traviesa.

–No se preocupe –dijo la Sra. Bouchoir con una gran sonrisa- ¡Que niña más linda, tan rubita!

–¿Conoce Ud. a mi tío Harry? –preguntó la pequeña, que no estaba dispuesta a salir de allí sin una buena explicación sobre su perdido tío.

–Tío Harry no está aquí. –le dijo Bill por enésima vez– Lo siento –reiteró dirigiéndose a la Sra. Bouchoir_–_ Además de traviesa es un poco terca.

Y cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Draco, que se había acercado para averiguar quien estaba armando aquel pequeño escándalo en su cocina.

–¿Philippe?

Por unos segundos Draco no supo que hacer. La primera intención fue decirle a Bill que le estaba confundiendo con otro, pero la sorpresa le hizo reaccionar demasiado tarde y el pelirrojo ya estaba cruzando la cocina a grandes zancadas hacia él.

–¡Philippe¿Eres realmente tú? –Draco se encontró encajando sus manos sin desearlo.

–¿Qué tal Bill¿Cómo va todo? –correspondió en un tono algo tenso.

–¡No puedo creerlo! –prosiguió el pelirrojo sin al parecer darse cuenta de su incomodidad. Miró a su hija y después volvió sus ojos hacia él, entendiendo por fin– Harry... ¿Harry está aquí?

–¡Claro que está! –chilló Jackie, harta de que la ignoraran- YO. LE. HE VISTO.

Por supuesto, la Sra. Bouchoir no se estaba perdiendo detalle de la conversación. Y entusiasmada por ver el encuentro de la que creía familia de Harry se ofreció presurosa para ir a buscarle.

–No, Sra. Bouchoir. Gracias – la detuvo Draco– Yo lo haré.

El tono de Draco había sido tan cortante y frío que la mujer se detuvo en seco. Los dos hombres salieron de la cocina, con Jackie dando saltitos tras ellos.

–Escucha Bill –dijo Draco una vez en el pequeño despacho, fuera del alcance de oídos curiosos– Me costó mucho levantar nuevamente a Harry. Y no quiero verle hundirse otra vez por lo que tu puedas venir a recordarle. No me interrumpas por favor –dijo en tono autoritario al ver que Bill abría la boca para decir algo– Iré a hablar con él. Pero si Harry no quiere verte, quiero tu palabra de mago de que no intentarás ninguna treta para conseguirlo, tú o cualquiera de los demás.

–Pides demasiado, Philippe –contestó Bill también en un tono algo tirante– Todos hemos estado preocupados por Harry.

–Lo imagino –reconoció Draco– Y tal vez no sea justo. Pero quiero que entiendas que no dejaré que suceda de nuevo. Así que dame tu palabra u olvídate de que has estado aquí.

La mirada de Philippe no le daba más opciones.

–Está bien, –concedió Bill al fin_–_ tienes mi palabra.

–Gracias. –dijo Draco en un tono mucho más amable.

Bill le vio desaparecer por la puerta, preguntándose si Philippe iba a cumplir su promesa. Después dijo a su hija.

–Ve a buscar a mamá.

Y la niña salió corriendo, otra vez, en dirección al comedor. Después de todo, su mujer no había dado su palabra…

Cuando Harry vio a Draco en la puerta del almacén con cara de circunstancias, en pleno auge de comidas, pensó lo peor. La había petrificado o… no quería pensarlo.

–Te juro que he hablado con ella y le he pedido de la mejor manera que pierda esa costumbre de gritar. Sé que te molesta Draco, pero no sé, debe estar en sus genes –acabó con impotencia.

–No vengo a hablar de la Sra. Bouchoir –le dijo en ese tono que solo empleaba en ciertos momentos.

Y eso le puso en guardia.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó dejando los albaranes que tenía en la mano.

–Si no era la Sra. Bouchoir, no podía imaginar qué más podía hacer que Draco abandonara la cocina en plena faena.

–Nada malo, cariño. Solo que... se han presentado unos clientes inesperados y me preguntaba si te apetecería verlos. –Harry parecía desconcertado– Pero se irán por donde han venido si tu no quieres. –la mirada interrogadora del moreno le invitó a seguir– Bill Weasley y su familia.

–¿Bill?

–Con su mujer y su hija.

Harry se quedó helado por la sorpresa. ¿Qué caray hacían Bill y su familia en París en pleno mundo muggle? Miró a Draco que le observaba con atención.

–Bueno, no es tan malo después de todo. –dijo al fin, sentándose sobre una caja– Creí que venías a decirme que le habías manando una Imperdonable a la Sra. Bouchoir.

Draco sonrió con malicia durante unos segundos. No era que esa posibilidad no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza en algún momento...

–Mira que hay restaurantes en Paris –suspiró, sentándose al lado de su pareja_–_ Y tenían que entrar precisamente en este.

–¿Has hablado con él? –preguntó y Draco asintió- ¿Sabe que estoy aquí?

–Por lo visto la niña te reconoció.

Harry alzó una ceja con escepticismo. No tendría más de uno o dos años cuando ellos se fueron. Dejó escapar el aire con fuerza, todavía sin poder creérselo.

–Supongo que no sería muy educado no salir a saludarles. –dijo, a pesar de todo, no muy seguro.

–Sabes lo que pasará si lo haces¿verdad?

Harry asintió. Draco le rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la frente en la suya.

–¿Estas preparado para enfrentarte a ellos, Harry? Me refiero a todos los Weasley y a Granger, a Lupin. A nuestro querido Profesor Dumbledore...

–No te olvides de Snape –le recordó Harry con ironía.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos. Draco observó como el rostro de Harry ahora tenía esa expresión de haberse ausentado del mundo, tal como sucedía cuando el Gryffindor le daba vueltas a algo con demasiada intensidad. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que era atentamente observado, sonrió. Depositó un suave beso en los labios de Draco, intentando tranquilizar esa mirada preocupada en sus adorados ojos grises.

–Tal vez ya sea tiempo de enfrentarme a mis fantasmas. –dijo, pensativo.

–No tienes porque hacerlo, Harry. –insistió Draco– Se irán y nosotros olvidaremos que han estado aquí.

En su fuero interno, Draco presentía que si Harry aceptaba hablar con Bill, aquella paz en la que ahora se desenvolvía su existencia, iba a terminar. Habían decidido dejar atrás el mundo mágico para siempre y él muy especialmente, aceptado integrar su vida en el mundo muggle y se había adaptado a él mucho mejor de lo que jamás hubiera creído. Ya no echaba de menos el mundo en el que había crecido. No deseaba volver. Sin embargo, sabía que "para siempre" eran palabras demasiado tajantes y definitivas. Y en el fondo de su corazón, siempre había sabido y temido que un día llegaría el momento en que ahora se encontraban. A pesar de todo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Harry se negara a ver a Bill. Pero él sonrió y volvió a besarle.

–¿Qué crees que debo hacer? –oyó que Harry preguntaba.

–No lo sé, Harry. Esa es una decisión que tú debes tomar.

–¿Piensas que servirá de algo decirle que se vaya por donde ha venido? –preguntó el moreno sin un atisbo de convencimiento.

–¿Sinceramente? –dijo Draco con una mueca_– _Aunque me ha dado su palabra de mago, me cuesta creer que pueda mantenerla. Creo que ya nada puede detener lo que esta maldita causalidad nos va a traer.

Harry detectó el pequeño atisbo de rabia que envolvió el tono de sus palabras. Tomó su mano y la llevo hasta sus labios.

–Creo que lo mejor será aceptar saludarlo, Draco. Tal vez no hacerlo sería peor y nos encontraríamos con más visitas de las que todavía somos capaces de tolerar. Hablaré con él e intentaré que lo entienda.

–Bien. –aceptó Draco, pensando que Harry a veces podía ser tan inocente como un niño de ocho años.

–Anda, vuelve a la cocina antes de que la Sra. Bouchoir se autoproclame comandante en jefe. –sonrió Harry.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

–Si no fuera por sus salsas...

Cuando llegó a la puerta del pequeño despacho, Harry estaba más nervioso de lo que había querido confesar a Draco. Sabía que abrir esa puerta era volver a permitir la entrada en su vida a personas que le recordarían el porque se había ido. Porque había necesitado alejarse de todo y todos los que habían formado parte de su vida anterior. De todo cuanto le ataba a un pasado que se había esforzado en olvidar. ¿Estaba realmente preparado para afrontarlo, tal como había tratado de convencer a Draco? En un impulso, abrió la puerta con decisión, antes de que esos pensamientos le ganaran y le hicieran retroceder para esconderse entre las cajas de su almacén. Eso no hubiera sido muy Gryffindor. Le recibió el rostro pecoso y bonachón de Bill Weasley, que se iluminó inmediatamente con una amplia sonrisa al verle.

–¡Harry!

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se vio envuelto en un abrazo cordial y rompehuesos, marca Weasley.

Harry había dado ya tantas vueltas en la cama que al final Draco dio la luz de la mesilla, acomodó algunos almohadones a su espalda y se incorporó con la intención de leer un rato, esperando a que el moreno desembuchara. Conociéndole, podía tardar los años de Matusalen antes de que se decidiera a soltarlo cuando algo daba vueltas en su cabeza. Ya llevaba días un poco raro.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Harry levantando el rostro de la almohada.

Leo.

Harry miró el reloj de la mesilla.

–Son las dos y media de la mañana.

–Ya.

–¿Te he despertado?

–Para que me despertaras tendrías que haberme dejado dormir primero.

Harry odiaba esas respuestas tan Slytherin y Draco lo sabía. Pero deseaba provocarle. El moreno se incorporó y también se sentó, con la diferencia que él se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando el armario. Al cabo de cinco minutos Draco dejó el libro abierto, boca abajo sobre su regazo y preguntó:

–¿Quieres algo que te ayude a dormir o prefieres pasar la noche en vela mirando el armario?

–El armario está bien, gracias.

Draco cerró definitivamente el libro y lo dejó en la mesilla.

–La tercera opción es recibir unos cuantos mimos de alguien que te quiera –abrió los brazos en una clara invitación– y que tenga hasta las seis de la mañana para escucharte.

Harry no se lo hizo repetir dos veces.

–¿Es por la visita de hoy? –preguntó Draco, acariciando su espalda.

–No. … Si. … En parte.

Draco suspiró.

–Sé que les echas de menos –revolvió con cariño el enmarañado pelo.

–Bueno, tal vez hacerle una visita a Remus no sería mala idea. Y a tu padrino. –añadió con una mueca.

Draco tampoco pudo evitar sonreir. Había estado esperando algo así. Si, también a él le gustaría darle un abrazo a Severus.

–¿Y qué mas echas de menos, Harry?

Sabía que Harry había luchado tanto como él mismo por conseguir lo que ahora tenían. Pero lo había hecho por él, no porque dirigir un restaurante le entusiasmara o fuera el sueño de su vida. Sabía perfectamente lo que Harry quería, pero que jamás confesaría si él no se lo ponía en bandeja.

–Tal vez volar –admitió– Hace más de tres meses desde la última vez que cogimos nuestras escobas. Me gustaría que pudiéramos hacerlo con más frecuencia.

–Bueno, podríamos reservar una noche a la semana para hacerlo. "La noche del vuelo nocturno"¿qué te parece? Puedo enviar a Marie al mercado al día siguiente.

–Estaría bien.

El muy terco no lo diría ni aunque le amenazara con un Cruciatus.

–He estado dándole vueltas a algo. –dijo. Harry alzó los ojos hacia él- _La Petit Étoile_, funciona muy bien. Tenemos una clientela fija a diario y prácticamente lleno los fines de semana. Tal vez sería una lástima cerrarlo para arriesgarnos a abrir el otro restaurante, en una zona nueva y donde todavía no nos conocen.

–No digas tonterías. –le dijo Harry algo sorprendido– Funcionará perfectamente porque el cocinero es maravilloso. –le besó– Además, vas detrás de abrir ese nuevo restaurante desde hace meses. Sin contar todo lo que hemos invertido ya en él.

–Y lo haremos –aseguró Draco– Solo que arriesgarse por arriesgarse, tal vez no sería mala idea hacerlo en Londres. Acabemos con las obras y traspasémoslo. Con lo que saquemos podremos abrir uno en Londres o donde queramos.

Harry le miró, intentando profundizar la mirada gris que le era devuelta con toda tranquilidad, como si acabara de explicarle el menú del día. Le había dejado tan sorprendido que no sabía que decir.

–¿Cerraríamos _La Petit Étoile _aquí? –preguntó incrédulo.

Draco pareció titubear unos segundos.

–De algo tendremos que vivir mientras tanto. –dio por toda respuesta.

Harry estaba cada vez más atónito. La _Petite Etoile_ era la vida de Draco.

–Bueno¿recuerdas a Noah? –continuó el Slytheirn, antes de que tuviera tiempo de reponerse.

–¿Tú compañero de curso?

Draco asintió. ¡Por supuesto que Harry le recordaba! Había sido el primer amigo muggle que Draco había tenido. Hecho histórico en la vida de un Malfoy.

–He estado hablando con él. Está de acuerdo en hacerse cargo de _La Petit Étoile_ mientras estemos en Londres.

–¿Dejarás _La Petit Étoile_ en manos de otro cocinero? –preguntó Harry al límite de la estupefacción.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

–No es para tanto. –dijo– Noah es un buen cocinero y estará bajo mi supervisión, por supuesto.

–Pero Draco, llevar dos restaurantes a la vez... porque eso es lo que estás sugiriendo¿verdad? –preguntó todavía no muy seguro de haber entendido bien. Draco asintió_–_uno en París y el otro en Londres... no sé... cariño, puede convertirse en un verdadero dolor de cabeza. –meditó Harry, dudando que su pareja estuviera totalmente en sus cabales.

–Bueno, es un reto. –respondió Draco esbozando una sonrisa de autoconfianza– Sabes que siempre consigo lo que me propongo...

Harry no pudo por menos que sonreír también. Sabía que era cierto.

–Engreído –susurró contra sus labios.

Sólo se separó de él para preguntar:

–¿Estás seguro, Draco?

–Quien debe estarlo eres tú –dijo el rubio apartando un mechó de pelo que le impedía ver claramente aquellos hermosos ojos verdes– ¿Lo estás, Harry?

Por los pocos segundos en que tardó en llegar la respuesta, Draco supo que no se había equivocado. Harry deseaba volver.

**REVIEWS**

Serendipity.- No me olvidaré de ti nunca más. Te lo prometo. Muchos besos.

Alexlee.- Si cinco años. Los niños han llevado una vida tan normal... o casi normal, que hubiera sido muy aburrido describirlo. Sólo menciono lo importante. Besitos.

Diabolik.- No te de pena. A partir de ahora volverán a estar muy unidos. Besos.

Ladyelizabethblack.- No, no. De retorcerle el pescuezo a mi lobito ni hablar. ¡Pobrecito! Ya veras como Remus sigue en su línea encantadoramente encantadora. Besos.

Snuffle's girl.- Sip, nuestro Harry es algo depresivo, pobrecito mío. Es que con sus antecedentes no le queda otra. Besos.

Adarae.- No llores, guapa, que aún te queda... Besitos.

Audrey.- Gracias por seguir leyendo, Audrey. Tienes razón¡quien tuviera esos ratitos! Cada uno con lo que le vaya, claro está. Besitos.

karicatura.- No soy mala, de verdad. A veces algo traviesilla... Besitos.

Neeechan.- No todavía no se resuelve. La cosa va a complicarse un poquiiiito más antes. Besitos.

Hikaru y Kumagoro.- No, a Harry todavía no se le pasa. Y a Draco tampoco. Están tan tontitos como el primero día... Gracias por seguir leyendo. Y saludos a Kuma-chan. Besos.


	15. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. Sólo lo que he aportado de mi propia cosecha. Tampoco recibo a cambio retribución algunas más que vuestros reviews.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia es slash y contrendrá lemmon. Si no os gustan este tipo de narraciones, no hace falta que sigáis.

_**Harry intenta dejar atrás su pasado con el Quidditch. Braco ha atravesado experiencias traumáticas y todavía es buscado y perseguido. Cuando la vida les ponga frente a frente de nuevo, tendrás que aprender a convivir.**_

**CAPITULO XIV**

**Rencuentros. **

Cuando Bill Weasley llegó a casa de sus padres el domingo, todavía discutía con su mujer la mejor manera de soltar la noticia sin provocar una hecatombe familiar, con el consiguiente efecto dominó. Pero no tuvieron demasiado tiempo para seguir discutiendo la estrategia.

–¡Abuelita! –chilló la niña lanzándose a los brazos de su abuela, nada más salir de la chimenea.

–¡Jackie, cariño¿Cómo estaban los abuelitos?

La niña abrazó a Molly Weasley con absoluta adoración

–Muy bien. La abuela Claire me ha regalado esto –dijo mostrándole coqueta un bonito brazalete. Y añadió acercándose a su oído– Y hemos visto al tío Harry, pero no puedo decírtelo hasta que papá lo diga.

–¿QUÉ HABÉIS VISTO A HARRY? –chilló la Sra. Weasley, consiguiendo captar la inmediata atención del resto de los presentes en el comedor.

–¿A quién ha salido esta niña? –preguntó Bill a su mujer, frunciendo el ceño.

Veinte minutos después, Remus Lupin salía de la chimenea del salón de La Madriguera, seguido de un Severus Snape con un aspecto mucho menos huraño del que les tenía acostumbrados.

–¿Es cierto Bill? –preguntó Remus tomándolo nerviosamente de los hombros. El pelirrojo asintió– ¿Cómo está?

–Estupendamente Remus. Creo que ahora hasta se afeita... –bromeó.

Los cuatro pelos desperdigados de la supuesta barba de Harry, siempre habían sido motivo de burla por parte de los chicos Weasley. Sobretodo cuando después de cada rasurado, cosa que sucedía de mes en mes, el moreno aparecía con el rostro lleno de cortes y Ron se carcajeaba hasta enojarle por su más que evidente falta de práctica.

–¡Tienes que contármelo todo! –pidió el Profesor con impaciencia.

–Pero en la mesa –sugirió la Sra. Weasley– Ya he tenido que volver a calentar la comida.

A pesar de su innegable alegría, Remus lucía cansado. Con un gesto apenas perceptible, Severus le ayudó a sentarse y él le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento. Las transformaciones mensuales le dejaban cada vez más agotado y la de hacía un par de noches había sido devastadora para la ya frágil salud del licántropo. Si no hubiera sido porque sabía que era imposible retenerle en la cama tras la noticia que no había tardado en llegar a su chimenea, jamás le hubiera dejado levantarse.

Cuando toda la familia y sus invitados estuvieron reunidos alrededor de la mesa, el mayor de la prole Weasley habló.

–En realidad no hay mucho que contar –dijo Bill– Harry y Philippe tienen un restaurante en París y parece que les va bien ¿verdad Fleur?

–Yo diría que si –apoyo su mujer- Además¿podéis creeros que Harry habla un francés encantador?

Remus les miraba ansioso, pendiente de cada una de sus palabras.

–Philippe no me puso las cosas muy fáciles al principio –recordó Bill.

Snape no pudo evitar una disimulada sonrisa.

–¿Y eso, Sr. Weasley? –preguntó.

–Bueno, sus palabras textuales fueron: "Me costó mucho levantar nuevamente a Harry. Y no quiero verle hundirse otra vez por lo que tú puedas venir a recordarle." Y que no estaba dispuesto a dejarme verle si el propio Harry no accedía a ello antes. –Bill hizo una mueca– La verdad es que no parecía muy entusiasmado con el encuentro. Por un momento temí que fuera a lanzarme un Obliate y a largarme de allí sin más explicaciones.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

–Supongo que verles a ustedes era lo último que esperaban –dijo Snape con ironía.

El Profesor de Pociones no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho. Después de cinco años seguían juntos, protegiéndose el uno al otro. Se estaba demostrando que la combinación Slytherin/Gryffindor no estaba dando tan malos resultados. Tal vez colgara el lema "ponga un Gryffindor en su vida" en su mazmorra. Estaba seguro de que algo así le encantaría al viejo Dumbledore. Rió interiormente su propio chiste y se dedicó a seguir disfrutando de la deliciosa comida de Molly Weasley.

–Pero Harry accedió. –estaba diciendo Remus con el rostro iluminado por una amplia sonrisa.

–Si, –dijo Bill– estuvimos charlando después un buen rato y...

–Yo me comí dos helados –informó Jackie a la concurrencia– y no me dolió la tripa.

–Shhhhh, cariño, papa está intentando contarnos una cosa. –la amonestó Fleur.

–... nos dio recuerdos para todos, pero especialmente para ti, Remus. –logró terminar Bill con una mirada de advertencia a su hija.

–¿Estás seguro de que Harry está bien? –Hermione miró a su cuñado entrecerrando los ojos con aire de duda– No sé... Philippe parece demasiado... posesivo¿no? –titubeó antes de expresar claramente lo que le preocupaba– Y si... ¿y si ha sido Philippe quien realmente le ha impedido contactar con nosotros durante todos estos años?

–¡No diga estupideces! –saltó Snape sin poder contener la lengua.

Las miradas de todos cayeron sobre él. En ese momento el Profesor de Pociones se dio cuenta de que tal vez se había excedido un poquitín en el tono. Pero aparentó no verlas.

–No lo creo, Hermione –dijo Fleur, todavía sin apartar su sorprendida mirada de Snape– Yo diría que Philippe tan solo trataba de proteger a Harry. Nada más.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó Lupin, de cuyo semblante había desaparecido la sonrisa y en el que asomaba ahora la sombra de la duda.

–Harry se veía feliz, Remus. Créeme. –aseguró Bill– No tenía el aspecto de alguien que está donde no quiere estar.

–Tal vez no debiéramos perder de vista el porque se fue –intervino Arthur Weasley, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento, dirigiéndose a su nuera– Se sintió traicionado, Hermione.

–¡Fue por su bien, Arthur! –exclamó Molly– Sólo estábamos tratando de evitarle más preocupaciones. ¡Queríamos que fuera feliz!

–El Sr. Potter siempre ha tenido cierta inclinación al drama –comentó Snape, añadiendo su pequeño granito de arena.

Remus soltó un pequeño bufido y le dirigió una mirada enojada.

–No seas desagradable, Severus –le increpó.

–Apuesto a que fue Philippe quien le convenció para irse. –dijo Hermione en contestación a Snape, pero retando a Fleur con la mirada.

Estaba segura de que su cuñada defendía a Philippe tan solo porque era francés, como ella.

–Potter se fue porque necesitaba tener una vida en la que ustedes no estuvieran entrometiéndose continuamente –intervino de nuevo Snape que siguió comiendo tranquilamente, fingiendo no ver la mirada contrariada de Hermione sobre él– Irse fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

–¿Cómo puede decir eso? –gritó Ron, furioso– ¿Y si Hermione tiene razón¿Y si fue ese francés quien le obligó?

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

–Acordaros que ninguno de nosotros pudo hablar con él durante esos días –continuó Hermione, echando una mirada a su marido para que se calmara– Además¿qué sabemos en realidad de ese tipo? Solo que apareció un día en casa de Harry y le encandiló.

–¿Encandilarle? Snape tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no soltar una gran carcajada, algo nada apropiado si quería seguir manteniendo su imagen. Hecho que pasó desapercibido para todos, menos para Lupin.

–Verdaderamente no sé que es lo que te hace tanta gracia, Severus –dijo entre dientes, en un tono más bien mordaz.

–Quizá algún día te lo cuente, Lupin –respondió el Profesor de Pociones, fresco todavía en su memoria el recuerdo de Draco y Harry, inmovilizados cada uno en una esquina de la cocina, gritándose furiosos.

–Estoy empezando a asustarme de verdad –gimió Molly Weasley.

–Tranquila mamá –dijo Bill que estaba sentado a su lado– Sigo creyendo que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Ron soltó un bufido y su hermano mayor le dirigió una mirada amenazadora.

–¿Tú crees? –insistió ella– ¿Arthur...?

Antes de que su marido pudiera contestar, nuevamente tomó la palabra Severus Snape.

–Molly, –dijo en un tono mucho más amable para dirigirse a ella– ¿no crees que si ese joven hubiera representado un peligro para Potter no lo hubiéramos sabido?

Y ya en un tono más seco, dirigiéndose a los demás.

–¿O es que acaso no hemos desmenuzado y diseccionado a todas y cada una de las personas que se han cruzado en la vida del Sr. Potter¡Por todos los magos¡Si hasta sabíamos la talla de los calzoncillos de ese tal... –dudó unos instantes– ...ese bateador!

–Neal. –le recordó Hermione de mala gana.

–¡Cómo se llame! –gruñó él.

–Dicho así suena cruel, Severus. –le amonestó su pareja.

Snape volvió el rostro hacia él y lo único que detuvo el pronto de lanzarle una mirada fulminante fue el dolor que sabía que Remus guardaba en su corazón desde que Potter se había ido. Sólo dijo:

–¿Y aún te preguntas por qué se fue?

Sólo él sabía lo que le había costado construir una vida falsa para Draco, para que cada vez que Granger o cualquier otro metiera sus narices en busca de información sobre la vida de la nueva pareja de Potter se encontrara con las suficientes respuestas. Todas creíbles e inofensivas. Antes de que Hermione pudiera contraatacar, el sonido de unos golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana llamó la atención de todos. Al reconocerla, Ron pegó un salto de su silla y corrió hacia la ventana para dejar entrar a una hermosa lechuza blanca.

–¡Hedwig! –exclamó sin poder creérselo.

La lechuza entró volando con elegancia y se posó suavemente en el brazo que el pelirrojo le ofreció. Ron acarició cariñosamente el blanco plumaje del ave, como cerciorándose de que era real, y ésta le correspondió con unos suaves picotazos en la mano.

–¿Qué nos traes, preciosa?

Hedwig levantó inmediatamente una de sus patas a la que iba atada, no un pergamino, sino lo que parecía papel del tipo que utilizaban los muggles.

–Viene a su nombre, Profesor Lupin –dijo Ron extendiéndole un sobre, que el licántropo tomó con mano nerviosa.

Remus rompió el sobre sin demasiados cuidados y empezó a leer rápidamente el papel que extrajo. A los pocos segundos sus ojos se iluminaron y miró a Severus con una inmensa sonrisa.

–¡Es de Harry! –dijo informando a los demás de algo que ya se les había hecho obvio y continuó leyendo con avidez– Les tendremos aquí en un par de semanas. –exclamó sin poder ocultar su alegría.

La Sra. Weasley soltó un pequeño grito de emoción y fue entonces cuando Remus se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir manteniendo tanta expectación a su alrededor, por lo que decidió leer la carta en voz alta.

_Querido Remus:_

_Como creo que a estas alturas ya estarás enterado por Bill Weasley de nuestro casual encuentro en París, he preferido escribirte estas líneas. Antes de nada, quiero decirte que, como ya te habrá dicho también Bill, tanto Philippe como yo nos encontramos perfectamente y que aquí llevamos una vida tranquila y feliz._

_Me siento un poco culpable (o mucho), por no haberte enviado noticias durante todo este tiempo y espero que puedas perdonarme por ello. Pero créeme, estos cinco años han sido como un bálsamo para mí. Necesitaba alejarme de todo, empezar de nuevo y olvidar. Pienso que lo he conseguido, porque casi no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo apenas sin darme cuenta._

_Sin embargo, confieso que desde hace algún tiempo he empezado a echar de menos algunas cosas y al final Philippe me ha ayudado a tomar esta decisión. Como ya sabrás tenemos un pequeño restaurante aquí en París. Teníamos previsto abrir otro dentro de unos meses, pero ahora estamos considerando la posibilidad de hacerlo en Londres. Por lo tanto, dentro de un par de semanas nos dejaremos caer por aquí para buscar casa nuevamente. Vivir a caballo entre Paris y Londres va a ser toda una experiencia. ¡Veremos en que resulta! Pero estamos dispuestos a intentarlo. _

_Por favor, dale un abrazo de mi parte a toda la familia Weasley entretanto yo no pueda hacerlo. Y dile a Ron muy especialmente, que espero un relato extenso y detallado de cómo va la liga de Quidditch. Aunque te cueste creerlo, casi ya ni me acuerdo de lo que es volar en una escoba._

_De momento, aparte de para ti y la familia Weasley, nos gustaría seguir en el más absoluto anonimato para todos los demás; hasta que tomemos algunas decisiones más concretas. Por lo tanto, agradeceremos sinceramente vuestra discreción._

_Recibe un fuerte abrazo,_

_Harry._

_P.D.: Se me olvidaba. Dale otro de nuestra parte al Profesor Snape. _

La Sra. Weasley lloraba a mares; el Sr. Weasley parecía satisfecho y abrazaba a su esposa para calmarla; Ginny daba pequeños saltitos en su silla con Jackie sentada en sus rodillas, para diversión de la niña; Bill y Fleur miraba a todo el mundo con expresión "de ya os lo dijimos"; Ron estaba ya buscando entre el montón de ejemplares de El Profeta que se acumulaban en el salón la sección deportiva, para guardar los recortes para Harry; Hermione acariciaba a Hedwig, que ahora estaba posada en su hombre, con aire pensativo y aunque por supuesto la noticia de que su amigo volvía la había alegrado, se resistía todavía a creer que estaba equivocada; Remus no cabía en si de felicidad. Severus Snape era el único que pensaba que la vuelta de los dos jóvenes era una equivocación. Sabía perfectamente porque no habían contactado con nadie durante todos aquellos años. Y aunque indudablemente le hubiera gustado tener noticias de Draco sabía que era mucho más seguro para ellos no haberlo hecho; para la salud mental de uno y la física del otro. Aunque por supuesto se guardó bien de decirlo. Miró a Remus de reojo. Estaba seguro que le esperaba una noche muy larga tratando de controlar al sobreexcitado Gryffindor que tenía al lado.

Por supuesto Remus no pudo esperar dos semanas para ver a Harry, ahora que sabía donde estaba. Así que cuando aquel viernes terminaron con sus últimas clases, Severus se encontró con la maleta hecha ya en la puerta y con un traslador oficial para poder aparecer en el Ministerio de Magia francés.

Marie miró con disgusto hacia la puerta y a los dos hombres que acababan de entrar. ¿Acaso no habían visto el cartel de cerrado? Tenía los pies desechos.

–Lo siento caballeros, –dijo– ya hemos cerrado.

Sin embargo, los dos hombres no se movieron. Les miró con un poco más de atención, para darse cuenta de que no eran franceses. El uno tenía un rostro gentil y amable, pero el otro traía cara de dolor de muelas.

–Está cerrado –repitió en inglés, con la esperanza de que esta vez los hombres entendieran.

–Oh, no queremos comer –respondió entonces el hombre de rostro amable– Nos gustaría ver al Sr. Potter, si es posible.

–¿Harry?

–Si, Harry Potter. –repitió el hombre con una sonrisa.

–¿De parte de quién? –preguntó Marie, intrigada.

–Nos gustaría que fuera una sorpresa.

–Bien, –dijo Marie no muy convencida– esperen un momento. Veré si está.

En cuanto la chica hubo desaparecido, Snape dejó escapar un gruñido.

–¡Una sorpresa! –dijo en tono burlón– En cuanto esa muggle nos describa, se habrá acabado la sorpresa.

Remus solo le miró, sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios. No había nada que pudiera estropearle el día. Ni siquiera el mal humor de Severus, al que no le había hecho mucha gracia ese viaje tan inesperado. No entendía porque Remus no podía esperar a que Harry y Philippe sencillamente volvieran a Londres en poco más de una semana, tal como decían en su carta. Draco fue el primero en aparecer, secándose las manos en su delantal y Severus tuvo que reconocerse que el corazón le dio un vuelco. El joven no pareció sorprendido de verles. En realidad habían apostado con Harry cuanto tiempo tardaría Remus en aparecer. Odiaba perder. Cinco días. No creyó que el licántropo aguantara tanto.

–Me alegro de verles –dijo, dándole la mano a Remus y después a Severus, quien tal vez la retuvo unos segundos más en la suya.

–Vuestro restaurante se ve muy acogedor –halagó Remus, admirando las hermosas estrellas de diferentes tamaños que adornaban el comedor. Algunas de ellas eran lámparas. Incluso eran el motivo de la mayoría de los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes. Los portavelas en cada mesa también tenía esa forma. Las velas eran plateadas o azul oscuro, combinando con los manteles.

–Es lo que pretendemos –agradeció Draco con una sonrisa– Queremos que la gente vuelva.

Y antes de que Remus hiciera la pregunta...

–Creo que Harry está en el almacén. –dijo– Todavía no sabe que están aquí.

Atravesaron el comedor en pos del joven, que les guió hasta una puerta semi abierta, justo al lado de la cocina.

–Harry¿estas ahí? –preguntó.

Se oyó un ruido de cajas y un gruñido seguido de una serie de improperios en francés.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces? –preguntó Draco con aire divertido.

–Tocarme las pelotas, si te parece –se oyó la voz de Harry, esta vez en ingles y con bastante mala leche– ¿Tú qué crees que estoy haciendo?

Draco se cruzó de brazos y sonrió a los dos hombres frente a él, con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. Se oyó un nuevo ruido de cajas y más resoplidos.

–¡Mierda! –se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Y esta vez todo el mundo lo entendió

–Parece que tenemos un mal día –dijo Snape alzando una ceja con algo de ironía, dirigiéndose a Remus.

Este asintió, divertido.

–Le dije a Pierre que sacara las cajas de aceite antes de apilar las de cerveza. –se oyó nuevamente la voz de Harry, esta vez jadeando por el esfuerzo de algo que estaba arrastrando– ¡Pero no¿Dónde esta la cerveza¡Encima de lo que queda de aceite¿Adivinas donde tendrás que hacer tus ensaladas a partir de ahora¡Está todo hecho un asco!

–Harry, cariño, por qué no sales un momento y te calmas. –sugirió Draco.

–Philippe, amor¿por qué no entras tú otro momento y me ayudas? –respondió Harry de evidente mal humor.

–Porque sería de mala educación no atender a nuestras visitas.

De pronto el ruido dentro del almacén cesó. Se oyó ruido de pasos apresurados y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Un Harry sudoroso y mucho más fornido de lo que Remus recordaba apareció en el umbral. No estaba tan delgado. Sus mejillas se veían más llenas, haciendo que su rostro pareciera menos anguloso. La barba de un par de días le daba un aspecto... adulto, pensó con sorpresa Remus. Pero su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma, igual de sincera y transparente.

–¡Remus! –exclamó.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con aquel brillo esmeralda que solo destellaba en su mirada cuando era realmente feliz. El joven atrapó a Remus en un abrazo que casi hizo crujir sus doloridos huesos, bajo la alarmada mirada de Snape.

–Basta Potter, creo que al Profesor Lupin le gustaría respirar. –advirtió.

Ninguno de los dos le hizo el menor caso.

–Te he echado de menos –susurró Remus, revolviendo el invariablemente revuelto pelo negro. Aclaró el nudo que tenía en su garganta antes de continuar– Deja que te vea. ¿Desde cuando te afeitas?

Tal vez Harry hubiera tenido siempre un gran potencial mágico, pero los cambios físicos siempre se habían producido en él con mucho más retraso que en otros chicos de su misma edad. Consecuencias de la amabilidad de los Dursley y de su preocupación por darle a su sobrino una alimentación suficiente y equilibrada.

–Querrá decir, desde cuando no lo hace. –intervino Draco con sonsonete.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero le ignoró. Esa era ya una vieja guerra entre los dos, como la de los vaqueros o las camisetas holgadas. Después dirigió su mirada hacia Snape, que permanecía con los brazos cruzados frente a ellos.

–También me alegro de verle –dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Snape la encajó, con una mueca bastante parecida a una sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

Aquel sábado por la noche y sin que sirviera de precedente, Draco había dejado su cocina en manos de la Sra. Bouchoir, después de encomendarse a todas las divinidades mágicas que recordaba. En ese momento se encontraban en su apartamento, a punto de degustar la cena que había preparado.

–No sabe lo que le ha hecho pasar al Profesor Lupin. –reprendía Snape en ese momento a Harry, blandiendo un dedo amenazadoramente delante de su nariz.

El hombre estaba disfrutando montando todo aquel teatro.

–En cinco años, ni una lechuza para hecerle saber que se encontraba bien. –prosiguió frunciendo el ceño, muy en su papel.

–Oh, vamos, Severus, no lo estropees. –le recriminó Remus.

–Tiene razón, Remus –reconoció Harry sufriendo un nuevo ataque de culpabilidad– Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Snape alzó las manos con resignación. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los abrazos que se habían dado aquella tarde. Y como la cosa parecía que iba a ponerse sensiblera, Draco decidió que era el momento de desaparecer hacia la cocina.

–Ven padrino –susurró– ayúdame a traer la fuente y los platos.

Snape lo hizo con una mirada de triunfo. Hacia tiempo que no veía a Remus tan feliz.

–No le atosigues –le dijo su ahijado tan pronto se encontraron solos– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan antipático?

–Tú también puedes aplicarte el cuento. –gruñó Snape– ¿O acaso crees que me he sentido muy tranquilo durante todo este tiempo?

Draco alzó una ceja con ironía.

–¿También quieres un abrazo estilo Gryffindor padrino?

–No gracias. –bufó con desdén– Ya hay suficiente sensiblería en la otra habitación.

Draco dirigió a su padrino una mirada, no exenta de cierta picardía.

–Y¿desde cuando te preocupas tanto por el licántropo?

–No le llames así. –le recriminó con más fiereza de la que hubiera pretendido.

–Y tú deja a Harry tranquilo. –le advirtió casi en el mismo tono. Después añadió- Parece que cojeamos del mismo pie¿eh, padrino?

Snape hizo un amago de sonrisa.

–Eso parece. –admitió.

Después, pareció meditar unos segundos antes de decir:

–Draco, si tú y Potter estáis de acuerdo, me gustaría decirle a Remus quien eres realmente. Para mí es difícil y nada agradable seguir ocultándoselo. No quiero seguir mintiéndole.

–Por mí está bien. –aceptó Draco. Y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa– Si tú le dices a Harry con quien compartes tu cama.

–¿No serán demasiadas emociones para Gryffindor hoy? –preguntó Snape con ironía.

–Esta noche promete –aseguró Draco empujando la puerta de la cocina cargando con la bandeja de entremeses y la salsera.

La cena transcurrió de forma agradable, a pesar del ligero atragantamiento que sufrió Harry con su vino cuando Snape, con más diplomacia de la habitual en él, le informó que Remus y él eran pareja desde hacia ocho años. Prácticamente desde que el Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado. Dos meses después para ser exactos. Por un momento, Harry estuvo tentado a preguntarle a Remus donde diablos tenía el gusto. Pero desistió al ver la mirada enamorada que éste dirigía al Profesor de Pociones y la inusual ternura con la que Snape cogía su mano.

–Harry, me gustaría que lo aceptaras. –le pidió Remus con ojos implorantes, él mismo sorprendido todavía de que Severus hubiera tomado esa iniciativa y por el tacto con que la había llevado adelante– Es importante para mí.

Harry sonrió.

–Después de ocho años no voy a poner en duda que le amas, Remus. Ni que él te ama a ti. –añadió mirando de pronto a Snape desde una nueva perspectiva.

–Como yo también espero que usted no ponga en duda que yo le amo a él, Profesor. –Remus miró a Philippe desconcertado– Y puestos a dar sorpresas, no vamos a ser menos¿verdad amor? –dijo tomando la mano de Harry.

–Verdad. –afirmó éste, comprendiendo tras unos segundos de vacilación.

Y con un leve movimiento de su varita Philippe Masson desapareció.

–¡Merlín divino! –fue lo único que fue capaz de exclamar Remus, al tiempo que cuchillo y tenedor caían de sus manos.

Pasando por encima los incidentes más desagradables al principio de su "obligada" convivencia, entre los dos contaron al sorprendido licántropo como y en que estado había llegado Draco a casa de Harry; de cómo esa convivencia les había hecho dar cuenta de que no se eran del todo indiferentes y de que al cabo de cuatro meses habían iniciado su relación. Esa Navidad se cumplirían 6 años de vida en común.

–Cuando dijiste que tu ahijado estaba a salvo, jamás pensé que pudiera ser con Harry. – confesó, dirigiendo a su pareja una mirada de reproche.

Miró a los dos jóvenes que observaban la escena divertidos.

–Es tan extraño veros juntos sin que os estéis... insultando. –dijo Remus, sin que la expresión de perplejidad hubiera abandonado todavía por completo su cara.

Remus meneó la cabeza con incredulidad, para encontrarse con la sonrisa comprensiva de Severus.

–No más extraño que tu y yo juntos¿no crees?

–No podría estar más de cuerdo con Ud. –afirmó Harry con toda la sana intención de pinchar un poco a su ex Profesor de Pociones.

–¿Cómo andan las cosas por Inglaterra? –preguntó Draco inmediatamente, al tiempo que daba una patadita a Harry por debajo de la mesa y éste se hacía el desentendido.

–Bastante tranquilas. –respondió Severus sin dejar de dirigir una mirada desafiante a Harry– La creencia general es que durante el enfrentamiento en aquel edificio con Potter...

–Harry –le corrigió Draco, sin levantar la vista de su plato.

–... que POTTER debió herir a tu doble más seriamente de lo que en principio creímos, ya que no se ha vuelto a saber de él. El Ministerio apuesta firmemente porque está muerto.

–Y Fudge más feliz que un rábano. –añadió Remus con una mueca divertida.

–No son muy buenas noticias –habló, sin embargo, Harry con semblante serio. Los otros tres le miraron– Si ha muerto, jamás podremos demostrar que existió. Y Draco jamás tendrá oportunidad de demostrar su inocencia.

Un pesado silencio se extendió por el comedor.

–Bueno –dijo Draco por fin– Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que Philippe Masson es también un hombre atractivo y encantador. Y por las noches puedes elegir. ¿Qué más quieres? –le dirigió una mirada maliciosa.

Algunos pensamientos nada decorosos cruzaron por la mente del moreno, que al fin le hicieron sonreír.

–Si, supongo que soy afortunado –dijo y le besó con pasión, sin importarle que Snape estuviera delante– Rectifico. Soy muy afortunado.

Remus estrechó con fuerza la mano de Severus, feliz.

–El Ministerio te buscó con desespero durante los primeros meses –le informó Remus cuando tras su repentino ataque de pasión, estuvo seguro de obtener la atención de Harry. El aludido alzó una ceja con cierta ironía– También la Orden.

–Era de esperar. –dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros– Ya contábamos con eso.

–¿Cómo habéis conseguido esquivarlos durante tanto tiempo? –preguntó Remus, intrigado.

–Entramos en el país de "estranquis" –explicó Harry, echando una mirada divertida a su pareja– Te asombraría conocer algunas de las habilidades de Draco.

Snape frunció el ceño en dirección a su ahijado.

–¿De qué te sorprendes? –preguntó éste– No en vano me pasé tres años escondiéndome de todo dios. –alzó una mano en dirección a su padrino– Y antes de que lo digas, si me atraparon, pero solo una maldita vez.

–Dos, si no te importa. –le contradijo Harry con sorna.

–Tú no cuentas, Potter. –respondió con una mueca de fastidio.

–¡Ah¡Vaya¡Gracias! –rió Harry, sabiendo que a Draco no le gustaba demasiado recordar ese punto.

–Muy bien, pero ¿en definitiva...? –preguntó nuevamente Remus.

–En definitiva el secreto está en no haber utilizado magia (o al menos hacerlo con mucho cuidado) y no haberse acercado ni por casualidad al mundo mágico francés –explicó Harry– Aparte de unos maravillosos pasaportes muggles que Draco hizo, más los permisos de trabajo, mi carné de conducir... er... ¿me olvido algo?

–Las tarjetas de la seguridad social. –añadió Draco.

Harry asintió y continuó con picardía.

–Si algún día decide dejar la cocina, creo que tiene un gran futuro como falsificador. –aseguró Harry– Si no se le olvidan ciertos detalles, claro está. –Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía lo que Harry iba a contar– Como que las fotos muggles NO SE MUEVEN.

–Detalles... –murmuró él algo molesto.

–Ya. –siguió Harry con chanza– Estoy seguro de que esa empleada del banco todavía sigue tomando pastillas para el corazón.

Ambos se miraron, recordando el episodio y al final estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

–Ahora nos reímos –logró decir por fin Harry, con lágrimas en los ojos– Pero os juro... os juro que en ese momento deseamos que nos tragara la tierra. Teníais... teníais que haber visto a Draco intentando convencer a la pobre mujer de que tenía las gafas empañadas.

–Además... –continuó Draco, sosteniéndose el estómago– no llevábamos nuestras varitas, así que poco podíamos hacer...

–Eso fue una irresponsabilidad –les amonestó Severus, que al contrario que Remus, quien estaba sujetándose a la mesa con fuertes carcajadas, se limitaba a esbozar una sonrisa condescendiente. Tampoco podía imaginarse a su ahijado reprimiéndose para no utilizar su magia hasta para coger un libro.

–Si lo fue –reconoció Draco– Estábamos tan empeñados en actuar como muggles, que no medimos las consecuencias de posibles problemillas.

–¿Y cómo acabó el asunto? –preguntó Remus, que por fin logró hablar con cierta coherencia.

–Oh, bueno... Harry se llevo a la buena señora a la máquina de bebidas y la invitó a un té –mintió Draco– Tendríais que ver la mano que tiene Harry con las señoras de cierta edad... –hizo el inciso con una pequeña mueca burlona a su pareja– Mientras tanto yo metí nuestros números de identificación en el ordenador y guardé los carnés antes de que a la pobre mujer le diera otro ataque al verlos.

Ese día, Draco había descubierto que Harry no necesitaba una varita para hacer magia. Ignoraba si los dos hombres sentados frente a ellos conocían esa habilidad de su pareja, así que prefirió callarla. Cuando Harry no le contradijo, supo que había actuado correctamente.

A la mañana siguiente, domingo, Remus y Severus querían aprovechar para dar una vuelta por París antes de volver a Hogwarts aquella misma noche. Draco insistió para que Harry les acompañara e hiciera de cicerone, tal como había hecho él cinco años atrás. Harry accedió un poco a regañadientes.

–Pero los domingos siempre hay mucho trabajo –había esgrimido el moreno, que tenía pocas ganas de contemplar cualquier gesto intimo entre Remus y Snape– Además, –continuó bajando la voz– ¿no crees que a lo mejor preferirán estar solos?

Draco vio en ese momento a Remus que venía en su busca.

–¿Estás listo, Harry? –preguntó risueño, tomándole del brazo– ¡Tienes todavía muchas cosas que contarme!

Harry miró a Draco seguro de la expresión de _ya te lo dije_ que encontraría en su cara. No se equivocó. Philippe le miraba con una sonrisa jocosa, demasiado Malfoy para su gusto. Suspiró, resignado ya a pasar el día con Remus... y Severus Snape.

–Estaremos de vuelta a las siete –advirtió en voz baja a su pareja– Con hambre... porque si empiezan a hacer manitas, seguramente ya habré vomitado el desayuno, la comida y cualquier otra cosa que...

–¡Lárgate! –amenazó Draco con un cucharón en la mano, procurando controlar un ataque de risa.

Y tras una breve pero fría mirada de advertencia a la curiosa Sra. Bouchoir, que se moría de ganas de averiguar todo lo posible sobre la "familia" que de pronto había aparecido de ambos jóvenes, volvió a sus quehaceres.

La mañana pasó tranquila. Pero a la hora de comer, Draco empezó a arrepentirse de haber mandando tan alegremente a Harry de paseo. Era su comodín; tanto echaba una mano en la cocina como en el comedor sirviendo mesas si era necesario. Y aquel mediodía el restaurante estaba hasta la bandera. Por la tarde se dio un respiro. Cuando la cocina estuvo nuevamente limpia y dispuesta para las cenas de la noche, se sentó en el vacío comedor con una copa de coñac en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra, para fumar tranquilamente, aprovechando que no estaba Harry para meterle la bulla. Draco disfrutaba de la soledad de aquellos escasos momentos. Cuando cansado, podía relajarse por fin de las tensiones que le provocaba el estar pendiente de todo y que todo, por supuesto, fuera perfecto. Sin olvidar el incesante parloteo de la Sra. Bouchoir. Reconocía que trabajar a su lado no era cosa fácil, porque exigía mucho. Aquel cúmulo de perfección que siempre demandaba, a veces era difícil de cumplir por los demás. Aunque sabía que se esforzaban. Y que cuando algo fallaba, por nimio que fuera y sus labios se convertían una fina y apretada línea y su mirada gris empezaba a amenazar tormenta, todos se parapetaban detrás de Harry, a quien habían otorgado el título de "defensor del pueblo", como le nombraba jocosamente su casera. Sabía que adoraban a Harry y a él más bien le temían. Aunque prefería pensar que lo que sentían por él era un sano respeto. Dejando aparte a la Sra. Bouchoir, por supuesto. A ella siempre había que considerarla aparte. Miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar que un profundo sentimiento de orgullo y satisfacción consigo mismo le embargara. Lo había conseguido. Sobrevivir y tener una vida. Solo vivir... Aquellos cinco años habían sido maravillosos, en todos los sentidos. Algo duros al principio, pero como bien decía el refrán muggle, quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta. Y todavía no había nada que un Malfoy se propusiera y no consiguiera. Sonrió para si mismo ante aquel pensamiento tan... Malfoy. Aunque sabía perfectamente quien había sido el artífice de todo, el que le había empujado, el motor de su vida. Apagó la colilla en el pequeño cenicero, que hizo desaparecer con un movimiento de varita para borrar la evidencia. Por mucho que le amara, no estaba dispuesto a aguantar un nuevo sermón de Harry sobre tabaco y salud. Podía llegar a ser realmente pesado. Después, se había entretenido el resto de la tarde en la cocina, trabajando en la nueva carta que el restaurante ofrecería dentro de un par de semanas, con la entrada del verano. A las seis había llegado los demás y habían empezado los preparativos para la hora de la cena. A las siete y cuarto ya había cinco meses ocupadas y Draco empezaba a consultar su reloj, deseando que Harry llegara de una vez.

–Louanne, por favor, dígale a Marie que lo de la mesa dos está listo –pidió a la Sra. Bouchoir– ¿Ha llegado Harry?

–No, todavía no...

Después de todo, no podía ser mala señal. A lo mejor su padrino y Harry incluso acababan entendiéndose. Estaba seguro de que Remus no cejaría en su empeño hasta que lo lograra. De repente el ruido de cosas que se rompían violentamente y gritos llegaron desde el comedor, sobresaltándoles.

–¡Dios mío¿Qué está pasando? –exclamó la casera apresurándose hacia la puerta de la cocina que comunicaba con el comedor.

Estaba a punto de empujarla cuando Draco la detuvo.

–Ni se le ocurra salir –le dijo mientras la obligaba a retroceder, tras un breve vistazo a través del cristal.

No podía creerlo. Quiso negarse a si mismo que estuviera pasando. Era una pesadilla de la que despertaría en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, años de entrenamiento en la mansión Malfoy bajo la estricta y a veces dolorosa supervisión de su padre le hicieron reaccionar con más rapidez de la esperada, apenas sin pensarlo.

–Por la puerta de atrás, rápido. –ordenó a la Sra. Bouchoir y a Pierre, el pinche.

Pierre le miró con ojos asustados, pero no se lo hizo repetir dos veces y alcanzó la puerta en dos zancadas. Pero la Sra. Bouchoir no podía moverse tan deprisa. Además Marie estaba en el comedor, de donde seguían proviniendo gritos y más estruendo.

–Philippe, –dijo angustiada– Marie...

–No se preocupe, yo me ocuparé. ¡Salga! –gritó casi fuera de sí.

Demasiado tarde. La puerta de la cocina se abrió violentamente para dejar paso a la sonrisa demente y sádica de Bellatrix Lestrange. El primer pensamiento de Draco fue que le habían encontrado. No sabía como, pero lo habían hecho.

–¡Tú! –gritó Bellatrix señalándole con su varita- ¡Tú estabas con él!

Por unos segundos Draco se quedó descolocado, sin comprender. Sólo atinó a tomar a la Sra. Bouchoir por el brazo y resguardarla detrás de él. Sintió como la mujer se agarraba de la cinta de su delantal y tiraba de él tan fuerte, que oprimió dolorosamente su estómago. Bellatrix avanzó peligrosamente hacia ellos, al tiempo que Draco intentaba retroceder, empujando con algún que otro traspié a la Sra. Bouchoir pegada a su espalda como una lapa. Su intención era llegar hasta la puerta trasera y aunque tuviera que darle un empujón, sacarla de la cocina.

–Tú estabas con él esa mañana en el mercado. –continuó Bellatrix sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita– ¿Dónde está Potter?

¡Dioses¡Buscaba a Harry!

–No está. –dijo, rezando ahora para que su pareja siguiera retrasándose.

–Él siempre está. –dijo peligrosamente su tía– Trabaja aquí¡así que no me mientas!

–Hoy ha tenido que ausentarse. –contestó Draco fríamente.

Bella sonrió de forma sádica.

–¡Harry! –gritó– ¡Harry, cariño¡Sal de donde estés si no quieres que haga rebanadas con tus queridos muggles¡HARRY POTTER! –chilló acompañando el grito con una fuerte patada en el suelo, cual niña en plena pataleta.

Su tía estaba mucho más desquiciada que la ultima vez que la había visto. Que no era poco. Draco introdujo lentamente la mano en su bolsillo y palpó su varita. Un hombre que no conocía asomó la cabeza en ese momento por la puerta de la cocina.

–Hemos revisado todo el restaurante, Bella. No hay rastro de Potter.

Con un gesto de furia, Bellatrix hizo volar de un manotazo todos los platos preparados para ser servidos de encima de la mesa.

–Muy bien¡esperaremos! –dijo furiosa.

–Hoy no volverá. –habló Draco con aparente tranquilidad.

–¿Dónde ha ido? –preguntó su tía entrecerrando los ojos de forma peligrosa.

–No exijo a mis empleados que me digan donde van cuando tienen un día libre. –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella estudió con atención al joven. Demasiado frío, demasiado... templado.

Por su parte Draco estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado. Sintió los débiles sollozos que Louanne intentaba contener contra su espalda. Tal vez él mismo hubiera deseado en más de una ocasión estrangular a la parlanchina mujer con sus propias manos. Y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ninguna maldición que no fuera suya, le arrebatara ese privilegio.

La última vez que había mirado su reloj eran las seis y media y ahora ¡ocho menos cuarto¡Merlín! Draco debía estar subiéndose por las paredes. Menos mal que estaban ya a dos pasos del restaurante.

–Ha sido un día perfecto –dijo Remus mirándole con cariño.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa. Habían tenido una larga y amena conversación. Los tres. Harry todavía se sorprendía del comportamiento tan correcto y amable de Snape con él. Remus debía haberle amenazado con hacerle dormir en el sofá o algo por el estilo. Estaba seguro. Pero eso era lo de menos. Había sido un día agradable. Mejor de lo que esperaba. Y poder mantener una conversación civilizada con su ex Profesor de Pociones tenía que reconocer que no había estado mal. Hasta podría acostumbrarse. Siguieron caminando y al doblar la esquina, Harry se detuvo en seco.

–¿Qué puñetas...? –refunfuñó Snape, quien casi se lo come, pero se detuvo al notar la expresión repentinamente inquieta del joven y siguió su mirada.

Alcanzarle después ya fue un poco más difícil.

Lo primero que Harry vio cuando llegó sin resuello, fue que la puerta del restaurante había volado y se encontraba a varios metros de la entrada.

–¡Deténgase¡No puede pasar! –le detuvo un policía muggle cuando intentó cruzar la línea policial.

–Soy uno de los propietarios –dijo con ansiedad– Tengo que pasar.

El policía se apartó y Harry siguió su camino con el corazón en la garganta. El comedor estaba destrozado. Mesas y sillas rotas desperdigadas por toda la estancia. Platos y vasos estrellados contra el suelo, mezclados con los restos de comida y bebida que habían contenido. El suelo sembrado de estrellas muertas. Siguió su camino hacia la cocina sin perder tiempo, sorprendentemente sin que ninguno de los policías muggles que por allí pululaban se lo impidiera. Tenía que encontrar a Draco. La cocina estaba vacía. Y eso no era lo peor. Por el estado en que se encontraba, allí había habido una buena pelea. Y a juzgar por la estela de sangre que se perdía en el callejón, alguien había resultado herido. No había rastro de Draco, Louanne o Marie.

–Sr. Potter...

Harry se volvió sobresaltado.

–Soy el inspector David LaCoste.

–¿Qué ha pasado¿Dónde está mi gente¿Qué...

–Cálmese Sr. Potter, no hay desgracias personales que lamentar. Sus empleados se han ido a casa.

–¿Y mi socio?

De pronto fue consciente de lo que era ese hombre realmente. En cuanto vio la varita en su mano y que empezaba a susurrar lo que supuso era un Obliate, confundiéndole sin duda con un muggle.

–¡_Protego_!

Su mano se movió más rápida que su propio pensamiento, reaccionando por instinto. El supuesto policía parpadeó atónito desde el suelo. Su varita estaba ahora en las manos de aquel joven.

–No sabíamos que los dueños de este restaurante fueran magos. –dijo frunciendo el ceño, mientras se frotaba su dolorido trasero– Tenían que habernos informado.

–No pensamos que fuera necesario. –respondió Harry, que empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo nervioso en su estómago.

–Pues lo era Sr. Potter. –dijo el hombre adoptando una actitud oficial– ¿Sería tan amable de devolverme mi varita?

Harry lo hizo. De pronto le miró fijamente y después repasó sus papeles.

–Harry Potter... ¿Harry Potter? –el hombre le miró confuso– ¿Es usted el Harry Potter que...?

Harry hizo un gesto de exasperación cuando el hombre salió corriendo hacia el comedor. A los pocos segundos regresaba acompañado de otro hombre, algo más bajo y delgado que él, pero con aspecto de ser el que mandaba.

–Sr. Potter, le presento a Pierre Bourgeot, nuestro jefe de aurores.

–Sr. Potter –el hombre extendió su mano hacia Harry y este dudó unos instantes antes de estrecharla, pero al final lo hizo– Tenía que habernos dicho que estaba aquí, Sr. Potter. Le hubiéramos proporcionado protección. –Harry le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza y él aclaró– Eran Mortífagos. Hace tiempo que sospechábamos que se movían por París. –Harry palideció– Se nos han escapado por los pelos. Pero gracias a Merlín ningún muggle ha sufrido un daño considerable y sólo recordarán esto como un desgraciado atentado de un grupo extremista muggle. Al igual que la policía.

–Mi socio, Sr. Burgeot. Sólo quiero saber donde está mi socio. –intentaba seguir siendo educado y no maldecirle ante aquel despliegue de parsimonia.

Tenía que saber donde estaba Draco. Él no hubiera abandonado jamás su restaurante. Mal que se estuviera cayendo a pedazos. ¡Dios¡Aurores! No importaba que fueran franceses. Sabía que los Ministerios de Magia de todos los países estaban en contacto. El auror al que había quitado la varita, repasó rápidamente su bloc de notas.

–Hemos hablado con una tal Sra... déjeme ver... Bouchoir. Ella y su hija le esperan en casa.

Harry hizo ademán de querer salir corriendo pero el jefe de aurores le detuvo.

–¿Sabe que el Ministerio inglés le busca desde hace unos cuantos años, Sr. Potter? –la expresión de fastidio del joven le mostró que si no lo sabía, se lo imaginaba– Estoy seguro de que nuestros colegas ingleses nos agradecerán que le demos protección mientras se encuentre en nuestro país. –dijo estudiando detenidamente al joven ante él.

¡Fantástico! Ahora Fudge también sabría donde se encontraba.

–Si no le importa, quisiera ir a ver como se están mis empleados.

El hombre asintió.

–Por supuesto. Pero antes, necesitamos que nos indique donde podemos localizarle, Sr. Potter.

Bourjeot no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar a Harry Potter, para perderle la pista y quedar en ridículo ante sus colegas de las islas. No después de los que acabaran de quedar como unos ineptos fueran esos arrogantes ingleses. Perdían a su héroe y después eran incapaces de encontrarlo. ¡Ingleses!

–Estoy seguro de que se da cuenta de que ha vulnerado más de una normativa internacional, Sr. Potter. –el auror adoptó un tono paternalista, pretendiendo dar a entender que el rapapolvo era inevitable, pero que podían llegar a un acuerdo– empezando por no informar de su entrada en nuestro país.

–Entré en su país como ciudadano muggle, Sr. Bourjeot. Mis papeles están en regla.

–Pero me temo que no los mágicos. ¿Es mago su socio también?

–¿Acaso éste es el mundo mágico? –preguntó señalando a su alrededor, obviando la pregunta.

–A pesar de todo tenía que haberse registrado. –insistió el auror, impertérrito.

Harry sentía que iba a saltarle al cuello de un momento a otro al estúpido jefe de aurores. Él no tenía, ni de lejos, la sangre fría de Draco. Siempre le había costado mantener a raya sus emociones. Y sus emociones le estaban pidiendo en ese momento que mandara un buen Stupefy a los dos franceses y saliera de allí corriendo en busca de su pareja. Sin embargo, respiró hondo e intentó controlarse.

–Si hubiera querido que el Ministerio inglés o el francés supieran donde estaba, solo hubiera tenido que pasearme por el Boulevard Ensorcelé¿no cree? –dijo él en alusión al homónimo del Callejón Diagon inglés.

–No es que no le entienda, Sr. Potter. –continuó Bourjeot en el mismo tono– Pero compréndame usted a mí. Necesito saber donde puedo localizarle, una dirección...

–Estoy seguro de que sabré encontrar el Ministerio de Magia francés, Sr. Bourjeot, y le prometo que rellenaré todos los papeles que hagan falta. –Harry había agotado su paciencia– Como estoy seguro que también comprenderá que dejemos esta conversación para otro momento. Quiero asegurarme que mis empleados están bien. Y ahora mismo ellos para mí son lo primero. Si me disculpan.

Y salió a grandes zancadas de la cocina, sin que ninguno de los dos hombres se lo impidiera. Tampoco era cuestión de cabrear a Harry Potter.

–LaCoste, recoja una muestra de sangre. Comprobaremos si pertenece a un mago y con un poco de suerte podremos identificarle. –ordenó el jefe de aurores a su subalterno.

–¿Qué sangre, señor?

Bourjeot escudriñó el suelo, donde tan solo unos minutos antes hubiera jurado que había un claro rastro de sangre. No había nada.

Harry había abandonado el restaurante con la cabeza a punto de estallar. Remus y Severus esperaban fuera, ya que la policía muggle les había impedido el paso y habían preferido no llamar la atención.

–Mortífagos –dijo con los dientes apretados cuando llegó junto a ellos. Y añadió con voz quebrada– No estoy muy seguro de dónde pueda encontrarse Draco.

**Reviews:**

**Serendipity.–** De nada hija, lo hice con gusto. Si, esto se va a poner cada vez mejor (o eso espero que penséis). Justo estamos entrando en el ...¿lado oscuro? Por cierto¿cómo estás¿Cómo andas de salud? Deseo ver una actualización de tu fic muy pronto. ¡Ánimos guapa! Muchos besos.

**Caroline McManaman.-** Bueno, algo si van a tener que sufrir los pobres. No todo va a ser amor y más amor (que no está mal, pero cansa). En cuanto a lo que me comentas de tu fic y el mío, ya me di cuenta, porque también leo "Mr. Brigthside" (que por cierto, a ver cuando continuas).. No me enfadé, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Mira, leemos tantas historias que al final es imposible no acabar escribiendo inconscientemente en algún momento algo que hemos leído en alguna parte y que seguramente ya no recordamos ni en que fic ni de que autor. Al menos tu recordaste que era mío. He leído otros fics en los que he reconocido cosas mías también. Pero no me molesta. No creo que esté hecho con mala fe. O al menos, si alguien encuentra en el mío algo que le recuerde a algo suyo, le puedo asegurar que también ha sido escrito sin la menor intención de plagio. Por mí, tema zanjado. Besitos.

**Diabolik.-** Hola guapa. Eres una de las incondicionales y te lo agradezco. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Un beso.

**Neeechan.-** Por supuesto que no se resuelve. Justo va a empezar a complicarse. Voy a convertirte en matemática si sigues manejando tantas variables. O acabar en urgencias con ese corazón tuyo. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Sandra-sms.-** Bueno, de hecho París también se les ha complicado un poco¿verdad? Demasiado tiempo tranquilitos. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Urakih69.-** Gracias por leer y por tu comentario. Besos.

**Ladyelizabethblack.-** Gracias guapa. Aunque no sé si me vas a perdonar dentro de un tiempo... Bueno, no adelantaremos acontecimientos. Gracias por leer. Besos.

Hikaru y Kumagoro.- Sé que soy mala pero no puedo responder realmente a tus preguntas. La primera porque tendrás que leerlo el capítulo, vamos a ver, bueno, más adelante. En cuanto a la segunda pregunta, creo que se resuelve en el próximo capítulo. Van a tener que tomar una decisión, ya que La Petir Etoile ahora está destrozado gracias a Bellatrix y los Mortífagos. Saludos también de mi parte a kumagoro. Besos para los dos.

**Alexlee.-** No, no voy a contar lo que pasó con la vida de todos los demás, más que de los personajes que me interesen para la historia y solo las partes que afecten a los dos protagonistas. Entre otras cosas porque no me lo había planteado. Actualizo más o menos rápido, porque cuando subí la historia ya tenía muchos capítulos escritos y más o menos decidido por donde iría la cosa y un final. Aunque confieso que también improviso sobre la marcha, porque he cambiado un montón de cosas. Lo único que tengo que hacer es repasar el capítulo que voy a subir o adaptarlo según lo que estoy escribiendo o se me ha ocurrido del capítulo que tenga en ese momento entre manos, si influye en capítulos anteriores. Y créeme, a veces eso me da más trabajo que si lo escribiera nuevo. En fin, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Murtilla.-** Bueno, ya has visto que la tranquilidad del restaurante parisino, como tu decías, no ha durado mucho, no. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Snuffle's Girl.-** Cuida tu corazoncito. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Audrey.-** Nada hija, sigue peloteando todo lo que quieras. Una también necesita alimentar su ego. ¡Naaaa¡No me hagas caso! A estas horas ya desvarío. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Inocent muggle.-** ¡Bienvenida otra vez! Gracias por todos tus comentarios. Un beso.

**Adarae.-** ¿Te mando algunos cleanex? Es que me temo que vas a necesitarlos... ¡No me hagas caso! Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.


	16. A grandes males

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. Sólo lo que he aportado de mi propia cosecha. Tampoco recibo a cambio retribución algunas más que vuestros reviews.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia es slash y contrendrá lemmon. Si no os gustan este tipo de narraciones, no hace falta que sigáis.

_**Harry intenta dejar atrás su pasado con el Quidditch. Draco ha atravesado experiencias traumáticas y todavía es buscado y perseguido. Cuando la vida les ponga frente a frente de nuevo, tendrás que aprender a convivir.**_

Confieso que he tenido bailando este capítulo durante mucho tiempo por culpa de la Sra. Bouchoir. No sabía que hacer realmente con ella y al final ha podido más que yo y no se ha dejado obliatear como yo pretendía, por más que lo he intentando. ¡Menuda es! Creo que Draco ahora me odia. ¡En fin! No se puede tener a todos los personajes contentos...

**CAPITULO XV**

**A grandes males... **

Louanne Bouchoir todavía temblaba al recordar la escena vivida apenas media hora antes. Cuando Philippe había sacado de su bolsillo el mismo artilugio que aquella mujer vestida de negro y con cara de loca blandía ante ellos. Philippe la había tirado al suelo en cuanto un rayo violeta había salido de la punta del palito de la mujer y desde allí había visto el intercambio de luces de colores ir y venir por toda la cocina, destrozando cuanto tocaban. La mujer había gritado desquiciada cuando una de las luces que había salido del artilugio de Philippe la había alcanzado, profiriendo terribles amenazas. O eso supuso, ya que no podía entenderla. El rostro de Philippe había permaneció impasible hasta ese momento, en el que una sonrisa fría y satisfecha asomó a sus labios. Casi le dio miedo. La expresión de su rostro fría y casi tan salvaje como la de la mujer a la que se enfrentaba, asustaba. No había pronunciado una sola palabra mientras duró aquella extraña lucha, más que al principio, cuando le había dicho, no ordenado, que ni se le ocurriera levantar la cabeza. Por supuesto que Louanne la había levantado. De lo contrario se habría perdido aquella terrorífica y a la vez fascinante contienda. Otro hombre, vestido de negro al igual que la mujer, había entrado de pronto en la cocina gritando ¡aurores! y había ayudado a la desgraciada a levantarse para seguramente huir. Sin embargo, la sonrisa desquiciada de la mujer había cruzado nuevamente su rostro segundos antes de desaparecer, cuando dirigió su artilugio hacia un cuchillo que estaba en el suelo junto con cucharones, espumaderas, platos, sartenes y otros enseres que habían ido cayendo al suelo durante el intercambio de haces luminosos. Louanne jamás había visto a nadie moverse con tanta rapidez como aquel joven ahora desconocido para ella. El cuchillo le había pasado rozando para después clavarse en uno de los armarios de la destrozada cocina. Durante unos segundos, Louanne no se atrevió a moverse de debajo de la mesa trabajo donde Philippe la había lanzado sin demasiadas contemplaciones, aunque ella ya se había ido. Un tenso silencio se extendió por toda la cocina, solo alterado por la jadeante respiración del joven, intentando recuperar su ritmo. Le vio tambalearse levemente y buscar apoyo con la mano en el cercano fregadero. La Sra. Bouchoir gateó como pudo para salir de debajo de la mesa y puso en pie con dificultad su exceso de kilos, recriminándose mentalmente haber abandonado la dieta que el endocrino le había prescrito hacía ya más de un año.

–Philippe... –su voz no fue más que un susurro, ahogada todavía por estado de nervios en que se encontraba.

El aludido volvió el rostro hacia ella y sus ojos todavía endurecidos examinaron a la mujer de arriba abajo, asegurándose de que estaba bien. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba, intentando devolver el exceso de adrenalina a sus niveles normales. Algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que los aurores podían entrar en la cocina de un momento a otro y Draco temía que a pesar de que ahora su hechizo de apariencia era mucho más potente, éste cayera a no tardar mucho.

–Ayúdeme a salir de aquí.

La Sra. Bouchoir no pudo evitar proferir un grito ahogado al comprobar que el cuchillo no había pasado solo rozando como había pensado en principio, sino que había hecho un corte largo y limpio en el costado izquierdo de Philippe, que sangraba profusamente. El joven apoyó su mano en el hombro de la mujer y empujó con suavidad en dirección a la puerta trasera de la cocina. La pobre mujer intentó sostenerle con más firmeza, pasando el brazo del joven por encima de sus hombros. Pero el metro ochenta y cinco de Draco era demasiado para el apenas metro cincuenta y seis de la mujer. Le ayudó como pudo hasta llegar la puerta trasera que se abría al callejón.

–Tiene que verte un médico, Philippe. –dijo Louanne con preocupación.

Draco apoyó la espalda en la desconchada pared, intentando obturar con su mano y parte del brazo la herida, sin mucho éxito. Maldijo mentalmente el hecho de que cada vez que un Lestrange andaba cerca él acabara hecho unos zorros. Negó con la cabeza en dirección a la Sra. Bouchoir. Ella le miró con ojos asustados, contemplando la mancha roja cada vez más extensa sobre la blanca camisa.

–No... tengo que... llegar... a casa...

–Hijo, te estás desangrando. –le hizo ver ella con angustia.

Una mano firme se cerró con más fuerza de la esperada alrededor de la muñeca de Louanne. La helada mirada de Philippe hizo que la mujer tragara saliva nerviosamente.

–A casa... Harry sabrá que hacer. –dijo.

–Pero...

El agarre del joven se endureció sobre la muñeca de su casera.

–No deben... encontrarme aquí...

Sus palabras se arrastraron de una forma extraña, como Louanne no recordaba haberle oído hablar nunca. La casera le miró como si le viera por primera vez. Algo había cambiado en Philippe desde el momento en que aquella locura se había desatado en su antes perfecta y la mayor parte del tiempo, pacífica cocina. Su mirada había cambiado. Ahora era áspera, inquietantemente dolorosa. La asustaba y al mismo tiempo alentaba su curiosidad sin límite. Se preguntaba qué habría hecho Harry para que aquella desquiciada mujer le buscara de forma tan ofuscada con la más que clara intención de hacerle daño. Su nombre era lo único que había entendido de todo el crispado diálogo mantenido entre los dos contendientes. Harry era un joven atento y cariñoso. Mucho más que Philippe, puestos a comparar. Sin embargo, aquella loca parecía buscarle sólo a él.

–Marie... –dijo sin tener todavía muy claro cómo reaccionar– ...voy a buscar a Marie. Tengo que saber si está bien.

Draco hizo un gesto de desesperación pero asintió.

–Dese prisa. –y en su voz esta vez había más un ruego que una orden.

Louanne atravesó la cocina nuevamente lo más deprisa que sus regordetas piernas y todos los obstáculos que iba encontrando a su paso le permitieron.

–¡Virgen santísima! –exclamó tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

La confusión y el caos más absolutos reinaban en el completamente destrozado comedor. Varios clientes eran presos de un ataque de nervios y algunos ya estaban siendo acompañados hasta las ambulancias que hacía apenas unos minutos acababan de llegar. La mayoría tenían rasguños, cristales o astillas clavados como consecuencia de los destrozados mobiliario y vajilla, o alguna contusión no demasiado grave. La policía muggle había empezado a interrogar a los que todavía eran capaces de hablar con cierta coherencia, pero algunos agentes ya estaban empezando a llegar a la conclusión de que lo que les estaban contando debía ser producto del shock de aquella terrible experiencia por la que acababan de pasar, porque no tenía pies ni cabeza. Louanne oteó el comedor en busca de su hija, con la sensación de que de un momento a otro sus piernas no iban a sostenerla. Siempre se había considerado una mujer fuerte. Y su carácter también lo era. Había sido capaz de superar a un marido alcohólico, un divorcio poco amistoso, afrontar una situación económica insostenible con una niña de pocos meses a la que alimentar y soportar un largo y penoso juicio por algunos de los bienes de su marido, del que gracias a su firmeza de carácter había logrado sacar los apartamentos de los que había podido vivir desde entonces. Sin embargo, la reciente situación la superaba. Divisó a Marie junto a Juliette, la otra camarera, ambas abrazadas junto a lo que quedaba de uno de los aparadores que había contenido platos, vasos y copas. Ninguna de las dos parecía herida. Un hombre de mediana estatura, de pelo castaño y ensortijado, con aspecto de policía estaba hablando con ellas.

–¿Estáis bien? –ambas jóvenes asintieron, ahogándose en sollozos mientras la abrazaban aliviadas.

Tras una breve conversación con el policía, Louanne susurró a su hija que fuera por el coche y lo llevara al callejón y aconsejó después a Juliette que se fuera a casa a descansar y a reponerse del susto, tras lo cual ella misma se dirigió sin perder tiempo otra vez al callejón. Y cuando llegó casi se le detuvo el corazón al no ver al joven por ninguna parte.

–¡Jesucristo y todos los Santos!– exclamó sobresaltada.

Habría jurado sobre lo más sagrado que un momento antes Philippe no estaba sentado allí en el suelo, casi tumbado sobre los cubos de la basura, mirándola con ojos enfebrecidos. Un temblor sacudió todo su cuerpo y al acercarse Louanne se dio cuenta que estaba helado. Le abrazó en un intento de suministrarle algo de calor, rezando todo lo que sabía para que su hija llegara con el coche y para que Harry se materializara milagrosamente en medio del callejón en ese mismo instante. Había demasiadas cosas que no entendía esa noche. Pero lo que si comprendía era que seguía viva gracias al joven que se empeña en demostrar que podía permanecer erguido sin su ayuda. Si sus chicos estaban metidos en algún lío ella, Louanne Bouchoir, haría lo que fuera por ayudarles.

–Va a ahogarme, Louanne. –se quejó Draco, un tanto incómodo.

Los faros de un automóvil les deslumbraron. Cuando Marie salió del coche y se encontró con la imagen de su madre abrazando a Philippe, pensó que ya no le quedaba nada por ver esa noche. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que la inmaculada camisa de Draco había dejado de ser blanca, y una inmensa mancha roja se abría camino en el tejido, cambiando su color. Con cierta dificultad, entre las dos lograron levantarle y subirle al automóvil, esperando que Harry recibiera el mensaje en cuanto volviera de pasar el día con su familia. Y de pronto había sucedido, casi cuando ya llegaban a casa. Louanne, no habría podido decir en que momento había ocurrido exactamente. Sólo sabía que la cabeza que reposaba sobre su hombro tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y al segundo siguiente era rubio platino. Philippe había desaparecido de repente para dejar paso a un joven rubio y pálido, de facciones aristocráticamente bellas.

–No se asuste, –susurró, sin embargo, la misma voz– sigo siendo yo.

–¡Dios bendito, Philippe! –casi sollozó la mujer.

Draco rogó una vez más que Harry se dignara a aparecer pronto. Antes de que a la pobre Sra. Bouchoir le diera definitivamente un ataque. Seguido seguramente por el de su hija, que en ese momento estaba poniendo peligrosamente más atención al asiento trasero del automóvil que a la carretera que tenía delante. Encontrar aparcamiento delante de su apartamento hubiera sido demasiado fácil. Así que tuvieron que caminar casi una manzana antes de que llegaran a su portal. Subió las escaleras, sostenido entre las dos mujeres, sin poder evitar sentirse algo humillado por no poder hacerlo por si mismo. Nunca aquellos tres pisos se le habían hecho tan interminables.

–¿Tienes la llave? –Draco negó con la cabeza– Marie, baja a por nuestra copia. –pidió Louanne a su hija.

Pero no hizo falta. Un silencioso _Alohomora_ abrió la puerta del apartamento. Ninguna de las dos mujeres dijo nada. Habían dejado de intentar entender lo que estaba sucediendo esa noche. Llevaron a Draco hasta la habitación y le tumbaron con cuidado sobre la cama, tras lo cual la Sra. Bouchoir asaltó el cuarto de baño en busca de un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Pero solo volvió cargada con algodón y desinfectante, lo único que los jóvenes tenían en casa.

–¿Toallas? –preguntó.

–En… el…armario.

Durante los minutos siguientes los reprimidos gemidos de Draco fue lo único que se oyó en la habitación, mientras las dos mujeres intentaban quitarle delantal y camisa y extendían un par de toallas bajo el costado que todavía sangraba, tratando de no moverle demasiado. Poco rato después, el sonido de unos extraños "PLOP" llegaba a través de la puerta corredera de la habitación, abierta de par en par. Si Louanne había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Harry se materializara en medio del callejón un rato antes, su deseo se vio cumplido en ese momento cuando el joven moreno hizo lo propio en medio de su salón, acompañado por los dos hombres que habían llegado el día anterior. El desinfectante que tenía en la mano a punto de utilizar, se vertió sin compasión sobre la abierta herida como consecuencia del sobresalto de la pobre mujer, consiguiendo que Draco gritara como un poseso y que los recién llegados entraran en la habitación como tres exhalaciones.

–¡Draco!

La voz angustiada de Harry hizo que su pareja abriera los ojos y dejara de maldecir todo lo maldecible, desahogando el doloroso quemor del desinfectante en su herida estrujando sin piedad su mano. Harry dirigió una ansiosa mirada hacia Severus que había apartado a Louanne y a su hija bruscamente y examinaba la herida con expresión concentrada.

–Es un corte limpio. –dijo– No será difícil cerrarlo.

El Profesor de Pociones sacó su varita y empezó a pronunciar conjuros, ayudado por Remus.

–Ella te… buscaba. –jadeó Draco– Por un momento… creí que me había… encontrado…

–Cállate Draco –ordenó su padrino en tono molesto– deja las explicaciones para luego.

–… pero… te buscaba… a ti… –prosiguió él sin hacerle el menor caso, mirando a Harry , el gris de sus pupilas oscurecido por el dolor.

–¿Estas… estás hablando de tu tía? –aventuró el moreno sin poder creerlo. Draco asintió– Pero… ¿cómo?

–La puta casualidad… –gruñó entre dientes, recibiendo una mirada contrariada de Severus– …el mercado…

Y no pudo continuar porque Severus había empezado a cicatrizar la herida y el dolor le dejó sin respiración.

–¿Tienes el traslador, Remus? –preguntó el Profesor de Pociones, una vez terminado su trabajo.

El aludido buscó en su bolsillo y le entregó una moneda. Severus negó con la cabeza y Remus comprendió. Sacó un chapa de cerveza de mantequilla del mismo bolsillo y se la entregó. Harry alzó una ceja en dirección al licántropo. ¿Remus con un traslador ilegal? Él le devolvió una de sus amables sonrisas y el joven se encogió de hombros. Poco le importaba si con ello ayudaba a lo que Severeus tuviera en mente.

–Necesito algunas pociones para regenerar la sangre que has perdido –aclaró el Profesor dirigiéndose a su ahijado– Y no pienso dejar que esos burócratas franceses me entretengan en el Ministerio.

Y para el ¿asombro? de las dos mujeres, abrazadas en una esquina de la habitación, al parecer totalmente ignoradas por los demás, el hombre desapareció de la habitación delante de sus narices. A esas alturas de la noche si el mismísimo Presidente de la República apareciera en la habitación, sería capaz ya de impresionarlas.

Harry seguía sosteniendo la helada mano de Draco contra su pecho, contemplando su rostro contraído cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, con una expresión inusualmente airada en sus ojos.

–Mataré a esa desgraciada. Lo juro. –dijo casi en un susurro, si apartar los ojos del rostro pálido de Draco.

–Cálmate, Harry. –intentó apaciguarle Remus.

La fría determinación que leyó en los habitualmente cálidos ojos del último de los Potter, le asustó.

–Si algo le llega a suceder Draco, te juro que no me conformaré con mandarles un Avada a todos y cada uno de ellos. –aseguró con gélida determinación.

–Potter, todavía estoy aquí –dijo la voz apagada pero todavía sarcástica de su compañero– así que haz el puñetero favor de dejar de decir tonterías y de paso, de retorcer mi mano, si no te importa.

–¿Supo que eras tú? –preguntó Harry todavía en el mismo tono tirante.

Draco negó con la cabeza y pareció entonces que la tensión del moreno empezaba a ceder.

–Estas nervioso, Harry. –le dijo Remus en tono calmo, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros en un gesto apaciguador.

Después, dirigió la mirada hacia las dos mujeres, que contemplaban la escena desde su rincón de la habitación apenas sin un parpadeo. Ya parecían suficientemente asustadas como para oír a Harry profiriendo amenazas de muerte.

–¿Podrían preparar algo de té? –preguntó amablemente– Creo que ayudaría a relajar los nervios.

Marie asintió en silencio y tras hablar con su madre en voz baja, ambas salieron apresuradamente de la habitación con cara de alivio. Un nuevo PLOP anunció que Severus estaba de vuelta, cargado con un pequeño maletín. Remus abandonó silenciosamente la habitación al cabo de un rato, seguro de que las dos muggles necesitaban también ser tranquilizadas. Ya hablaría con Harry más tarde. Cuando entró en la pulcra cocina, la mujer mayor se levantó rápidamente de su silla para servirle una taza de té recién hecho.

–Muchas gracias –dijo sentándose en una de las sillas libres. Sonrió– No deben hacer caso a las palabras de Harry –dijo– La tensión a veces nos hace decir tonterías.

Marie repitió las palabras de Lupin a su madre, en francés.

–Harry ha sido siempre un joven atento y cariñoso –dijo Louanne, mirando fijamente a aquel hombre que le recordaba a un gentleman inglés tomando su té– Al menos desde que yo le conozco. No parecía él. –en realidad ninguno de los dos parecían ellos mismos esa noche, pensó.

Lupin escuchó atentamente la traducción.

–Ama a Draco con todo su corazón. Estaba asustado por la posibilidad de perderle. Eso es todo. –explicó Remus en un tono pausado y tranquilo.

–Esa es otra. Draco. –dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño– Creímos que era Philippe hasta que de pronto, sin comerlo ni beberlo, apareció ese joven rubio. Pero a nadie más parece sorprenderle.

Louanne había empezado a hablar tan rápido que su hija tuvo que rogarle que se moderara para poder darle tiempo a traducir todo lo que la mujer soltaba como una ametralladora.

–Soy consciente de que cuesta de creer, pero son la misma persona. –Remus no perdía su sonrisa, como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Louanne le miró fijamente, como si quisiera ver mucho más allá de lo que Remus estaba dispuesto a descubrirle y él supo que la única solución a tanta pregunta sería un buen Obliate para ambas. Pero esperaría a hablar con Severus primero. Su técnica era mucho más depurada que la suya. Y a él nunca le había gustado jugar con la mente de los demás. Aunque fueran muggles. Mientras tanto, satisfaría la curiosidad de las mujeres hasta donde le pareciera razonable.

–Después está el asunto de los artilugios que emiten luces con tanta mala leche –prosiguió Louanne, ya envalentonada.

–Varitas. –la interrumpió Remus con cierta diversión en la voz, tras escuchar a Marie– Son varitas.

–Ya, bueno, lo que sea. Y esa mujer,... no entendí lo que decía pero pronunció el nombre de Harry varias veces.

Por primera vez Remus miró con atención a la Sra. Bouchoir.

–¿Usted estaba con Draco cuando sucedió?

La mujer hizo un rotundo movimiento de cabeza, orgullosa, después de que su hija tradujera. Remus esbozó una sonrisa todavía más encantadora.

–Prepara un té maravilloso, Sra. ...

–Bouchoir –aclaró Marie.

–... Sra. Bouchoir. Creo que tomaré otra taza mientras me cuenta lo de esa mujer, las luces con mala leche y cualquier otra cosa que recuerde.

El Obliate tendría que esperar.

El color había vuelto poco a poco al rostro de Draco, tras las pociones que su padrino le había hecho ingerir. Es decir, a su tono pálido habitual, no el que había lucido hasta ese momento. En ese momento dormía y Severus le había dicho que descansara él también. Harry se había tendido junto a Draco, pero su excitado cerebro se resistía a reposar. No dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo sucedido, preguntándose como tan solo en una semana, sus vidas podían haberse trastocado de esa forma. De vivir tan tranquilos en pleno anonimato, a encontrarse otra vez con todo su pasado ante ellos, desplomándose sobre sus cabezas. Se preguntó si hablar con Bill Weasley había sido un error. Si debiera haberle ignorado y seguido con sus vidas como hasta entonces. En esa perfecta y pacífica inadvertencia del mundo mágico con respecto a ellos. Aunque el precio fuera no volver a ver a Remus y a los demás. Pero si Bella le había identificado en el mercado durante las pasadas semanas, seguramente ahora podrían encontrarse en una situación muy similar. A pesar de que él se hubiera hallado en el restaurante también. Tal vez hubiera sido incluso peor, porque la batalla habría sido más cruenta. Y no habrían tenido la ayuda de Severus después. Eso contando con que siguieran vivos. Y Louanne, Marie,… todos los muggles que se encontraban cenando en ese momento. No quería pensarlo. Lo único que mitigaba algo su inquietud era que Bella no imaginaba que era a Draco a quien se había enfrentado. Por lo poco que había contado su pareja, no la acompañaba nadie conocido, ni su marido o McNair. Parecía que había sido un intento de desahogar el odio que sentía contra él desde hacía tantos años. Tanto como el que él sentía por ella. Ya no tan solo porque le hubiera arrebatado a su padrino. Ahora en su lista también estaba todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que Draco había tenido que pasar por su culpa y la de su marido. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y dejó escapar el aire con fuerza, con un sentimiento de rabia e impotencia. Un ligero movimiento a su lado distrajo sus pensamientos. Unos maravillosos, aunque todavía algo apagados ojos grises le miraban con intensidad. Por primera vez desde hacia horas, su rostro se iluminó con una verdadera sonrisa. Besó su frente con ternura.

–¿Cómo estás?

–Draco hizo un leve movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza.

–Esta visto que no se te puede dejar solo. –el rubio puso los ojos en blanco– Me has dado un susto de muerte, amor. Cuando no te encontré en el restaurante, temí lo peor.

–El restaurante... –murmuró Draco, cayendo por primera vez en la cuenta de que no sabía exactamente que había pasado tras las puertas de su cocina.

–Mañana iré a echar un vistazo –le tranquilizó él, sin atreverse todavía a confirmarle que su amado restaurante estaba destrozado– Ningún muggle sufrió daño. No grave al menos. Los nuestros están bien. Pierre llamó hace unas horas y aparte del susto, aseguró estar perfectamente. Marie me ha dicho que había llamado a Juliette. Tenía un pequeño ataque de nervios. Pero tampoco estaba herida. Así que en definitiva, aparte de tu espectacular treta para quedarte en la cama –le besó suavemente– debemos alegrarnos de que no haya habido verdaderos daños.

Draco asintió en silencio. Estaba demasiado cansado todavía para hacer más preguntas. Aunque tenía muchas. La mayoría sobre el estado de _La Petit Etoile_. Pero sabía que Harry no las respondería en ese momento. Así que dejó que le acomodara entre sus brazos y a los pocos segundas estaba nuevamente dormido.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente Harry no estaba junto a él. El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las 13.30. Recordaba vagamente a alguien, creía que a su padrino pero no estaba muy seguro, dándole a beber un líquido pastoso y dulce. Se incorporó con la intención de averiguar donde se había metido todo el mundo. Pero cuando ya tenía los pies en el suelo, una enérgica Sra. Bouchoir entró en la habitación con un vaso en la mano.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Le empujó suavemente pero con determinación y volvió a cubrirle con la sabana. Draco parpadeó incrédulo.

–¿Qué se supone que está haciendo usted? –preguntó cortante, consciente de que en esos momentos era Draco y no Philippe.

En ese momento la cadena de acontecimientos de la noche anterior estaban un poco borrosos y revueltos en su aturdida cabeza atiborrada de pociones.

–Lo que me han encomendado –contestó la mujer en tono mandón– Bebe.

Draco entrecerró los ojos para observarla, pero la mujer permaneció con una mano apoyada en la cadera y la otra tendiéndole el vaso, sin inmutarse. Después intentó una de sus frías miradas Malfoy, pero la Sra. Bouchoir ni tan solo pestañeó. Al final tomó el vaso de su mano y por el olor supo que era la misma poción de horas antes.

–¿Dónde está Harry? –preguntó, no muy seguro todavía de porque a la mujer no le sorprendía verle con su aspecto original ¿o ya le había visto así la noche anterior? No podía recordarlo con claridad.

–En el restaurante, con los del seguro.

Draco suspiró.

–¿Muy mal? –preguntó.

Louanne no supo que contestar. Harry le había prohibido decirle nada hasta que él volviera. Draco se dio cuenta del gesto inquieto de la mujer.

–Ya veo. –sospechó– Peor que mal.

Y tras un breve silencio.

–¿Y mi padrino?

–Tuvieron que marcharse –explicó Louanne contenta por el cambio de tema– Creo que dijeron a Harry algo sobre clases por la mañana o algo así. Marie fue la que lo oyó. Pero volverán esta noche.

Louanne se había sentado al borde de la cama y le miraba con cara de querer preguntarle algo y no atreverse. Parecía nerviosa. Draco le devolvió la mirada algo molesto. No estaba acostumbrado a que su intimidad se viera invadida de esa forma. Y consideraba que entrar en SU habitación y sentarse en SU cama era invadir esa intimidad.

–Ella... ¿puede volver? –dijo por fin con un rastro de temor en su voz.

Draco se preguntó entonces por qué nadie había borrado sus recuerdos todavía.

–¿A qué se refiere? –interrogó a su vez, como si no comprendiera.

–A si puede encontrarnos aquí. En casa.

Distinguió claramente el miedo en su voz. Le bastaron unos segundos de concentración para percibir los cambios. No parecían algo definitivo todavía, aunque si lo suficientemente poderosos como para evitar sorpresas. Seguramente Harry aun trabajaba en ellos.

–No, no puede. –la tranquilizó.

Claramente la mujer estaba luchando por no echarse a llorar, porque sus ojos se veían demasiado brillantes y Draco empezó a sentirse incómodo.

–Magos. Ese hombre tan amable que acompaña a tu padrino, dijo que erais magos –titubeó– ¿Es... es cierto?

¡Vaya con Remus!

–Y¿qué más le dijo? –preguntó con curiosidad, resistiéndose a la tentación de coger su varita y enviarle un Obliate él mismo.

La Sra. Bouchoir empezó entonces a desahogar todas sus dudas y temores. Y de repente, tomándole completamente por sorpresa, le abrazó echándose a llorar como si fuera la última cosa que fuera a hacer en el mundo.

–Yo no sabía qué hacer… –sollozó la mujer– …pensé que no sabría que decirle a Harry si te pasaba algo... que tal vez me encerraran en la cárcel por no haberte llevado a un hospital...

–L...Louanne... –tartamudeó Draco, rígido, incapaz de manejar aquel torrente de lágrimas– S... Sra. Bouchoir, cálmese.

Pero la mujer seguía aferrada a él, con el rostro escondido en su pecho, mojado su pijama.

–... tu dijiste Harry sabrá que hacer... pero Harry no llegaba... y entonces dejaste de ser Philippe... y la herida no paraba de sangrar...

¡Merlín¿Todo aquel despliegue de sentimentalismo era por él?

–... yo estaba muy asustada en la cocina... creí que esta loca mujer iba a matarme y...

–Sra. Bouchoir... –intentó Draco de nuevo.

–... y no sabía que estaba pasando con Marie... y tú...

Esa mujer necesitaba un borrado de memoria ¡YA!

–... pensé que ibas...

–¡LOUANNE, TRANQUILÍCESE POR FAVOR!

La mujer se calló de repente, pero empezó a llorar con más fuerza. Dándose al final por vencido, Draco le devolvió el abrazo y la dejo llorar cuanto quiso, recordando entonces que eran esos brazos los que le habían envuelto y sostenido a él la noche anterior.

–Louanne –dijo sorprendiéndose a si mismo por el tono cariñoso con que se impregnó su voz– ni Harry ni yo dejaríamos jamás que a usted o a Marie les sucediera nada malo. Me cree¿verdad?

La mujer levantó el rostro y le miró. Por primera vez vio una sonrisa cálida y amigable en aquel nuevo rostro, que le infundió confianza. Tal vez solo fuera que a Philippe, no, a Draco, le costaba un poquitín más mostrar que tenía un corazón tan grande y tierno como el de su querido Harry.

Cuando dos minutos más tarde Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación, no supo si reírse o poner cara de circunstancias. La expresión en el rostro de Draco era todo un poema. El rubio le dirigió una mirada resignada, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. _Qué querías que hiciera, esto me supera, _parecía decir. Finalmente, con paciencia y palabras tranquilizadoras, Harry logró separar a la Sra. Bouchoir de un aturdido y descolocado Draco y enviarla a su apartamento para que preparara para el rubio tantas sopas de pollo (la solución universal a cualquier mal) como le diera la gana.

Dos días después del ataque, Harry ya no fue capaz de retener a Draco en el apartamento. Y como se temía, cuando su pareja vio con sus propios ojos como había quedado_ La Petit Etoile_ se le había caído el alma a los pies. Aunque sus empleados y el mismo Harry habían limpiado y recogido todo el estropicio, la visión seguía siendo deprimente. No quedaba ni una sola mesa o silla aprovechable, así que las habían sacado y el comedor estaba ahora vacío. Los aparadores que seguían en pie, estaban desiertos. Solo unas cuantas copas y platos habían sobrevivido milagrosamente al desastre en uno de ellos, erguidos todavía con orgullo en sus estantes. Techo y paredes necesitaban una buena capa de pintura que cubriera las manchas de los restos de comida pegados a ellas y otras cuya procedencia ya era imposible adivinar. Y en algunas partes tapar los profundos agujeros que habían quedado como consecuencia de a saber qué maldición. Las pocas lámparas que habían logrado mantenerse en sus anclajes, no tenían una bombilla sana.

–Sólo necesita algunas reparaciones –le dijo Harry, abrazándole– El seguro pagara una gran parte, aunque no todo.

Draco seguía en silencio, contemplando como el sueño que había tardado tanto en construir, había quedado hecho trizas en pocos minutos.

–Lo hicimos una vez y podemos volver a hacerlo –siguió el moreno, buscando su mirada y tratando de animarle.

Draco asintió y se dirigió con paso lento a su cocina. El panorama no era mucho mejor. Los azulejos estaban agrietados o rotos, por los golpes de todos los objetos que se habían estrellado contra las paredes. El cristal de uno de los hornos estaba hecho trizas, y las dos mesas de trabajo cojeaban por diferentes patas. Draco pensó que era un milagro que no se hubiera desplomado sobre la Sra. Bouchoir, mientras estuvo protegiéndose bajo una de ellas. Pequeños electrodomésticos, como batidoras o picadoras estaban amontonados en un rincón, pendientes de ser revisados.

–Tal vez tengamos una sorpresa y alguno todavía funcione –dijo Harry– No he tenido tiempo de comprobarlo.

Draco tenía un nudo en el estómago y otro en la garganta, difícil de tragar. Contempló con tristeza ollas, cazos y sartenes abolladas que se amontonaban en otro esquina, junto a los manteles y servilletas que habían recogido de las mesas del comedor.

–¿Crees que vale la pena? –preguntó con la voz algo rota, hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

–No lo sé. –respondió Harry– Tal vez sería mejor comprarlos todos nuevos. Si hay alguno que todavía funciona, seguramente no tardará en fallar.

–No me refería a eso. –suspiró– Digo si vale la pena reabrirlo.

Harry le miró como si no hubiera comprendido.

–¿Bromeas? –dijo al fin– Tal vez debamos retrasar algo lo del nuevo restaurante, hasta que nos recuperemos de este gasto imprevisto. Londres puede esperar, Draco.

En esos momentos el rostro del rubio era una máscara inexpresiva, como hacía años Harry no recordaba haberlo visto. Difícilmente se podía adivinar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

–¡Oh, vamos Draco! –bromeó, intentando disipar algo de tensión– El maníaco depresivo de esta pareja soy yo. No pretendas robarme el papel. A ti no te queda.

El joven volvió los ojos hacia él, al parecer, sin que las palabras de Harry le hubieran hecho la menor gracia.

–Volverán. –la sola palabra sonó como una sentencia– Ahora ya saben donde estamos. De hecho, donde tú estas.

–Quizá. –admitió Harry– Pero la próxima vez estaremos preparados.

–¿Próxima vez? –repitió Draco con sarcasmo– No voy a permitir que haya una próxima vez para que alguien resulte verdaderamente herido o muerto por mi culpa.

–Que tu tía esté loca no es culpa tuya, Draco. –el rubio permaneció con la vista perdida en algún punto de la cocina– ¿Qué sugieres entonces? –preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos– Podemos cavar un agujero y escondernos bajo tierra hasta que esos desgraciados hayan muerto de viejos. Aunque para entonces, nosotros tampoco estaremos para muchas alegrías…

Draco le dirigió entonces una mirada enojada.

–Vamos a ver, cariño. ¿Cuándo han sido fáciles nuestras vidas? –insistió Harry.

–¿Durante los últimos cinco años? –respondió él enarcando una ceja con ironía.

Harry suspiró con algo de impotencia. Por lo visto los pensamientos de su compañero habían estado navegando por los mismos rumbos que los suyos. Intuía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Draco y que seguramente iba a necesitar un pequeño o no tan pequeño empujón para salir del bache.

–No te quejes, Draco. La tuya tardó bastante en torcerse. –le reprendió– Esto es sólo un pequeño contratiempo, –dijo abriendo los brazos para señalar a su alrededor– no un hecho insalvable.

En esos momentos Draco le estaba fulminando con la mirada, pero Harry fingió no verlo.

–Además, hay gente que depende de este restaurante, aparte de ti y de mí. Te recuerdo, por ejemplo, que Marie dejó un empleo fijo en el supermercado donde trabajaba para hacerlo con nosotros. ¿Vamos a dejarlos a todos en la calle?

–Mas vale en la calle que muertos. –contestó Draco cortante, todavía presente en su mente la angustia y el miedo de Louanne Bouchoir.

Harry dejó escapar un bufido desesperado. Asió a Draco por los hombros y le obligó a mirarle.

–Así que ahora vamos a echarlo todo a rodar porque a la desgraciada de tu tía le dio por hacernos una visita. –frunció el ceño– ¡Nadie podía prever que estuviera en el mercado ese día!

–La desgraciada de mi tía puede ser muy convincente, ya lo sabes.

Entonces Harry decidió, como define la expresión taurina, entrar a matar.

–¿Desde cuando un Malfoy no lucha por lo que es suyo?

Si en esos momentos Draco hubiera tenido la varita en la mano, Harry estaba seguro de que habría tenido que defenderse de una agresiva maldición. Tampoco descartaba la posibilidad de acabar sentado en el suelo de un buen puñetazo. Draco tenía ese deseo pintado en la cara, de repente, inusualmente enrojecida. Pero sólo le dio un empujón, separándole de él.

–No es miedo, si es lo que insinúas. –dijo entre dientes– No te atrevas a…

–Sé que no lo es. –se apresuró a aclarar levantando las manos en un gesto pacífico– Aunque el miedo no es malo, Draco. Agudiza nuestro instinto de supervivencia. Te mantiene alerta e impide que te relajes. Y eso precisamente, es lo que nosotros hemos hecho. Relajarnos demasiado.

Draco no respondió. Pero siguió mirándole con ganas de estamparle el puño en la cara.

–Nuestro error fue confiarnos. –prosiguió Harry– Quiero decir, que nunca pensamos que pudieran encontrarnos en el mundo muggle. No protegimos el restaurante, ni tan siquiera nuestro apartamento. Incluso me convenciste de levantar tu hechizo de protección. Y todo para que no pudiéramos ser encontrados, facilitándoles cualquier rastro mágico.

Draco todavía parecía enfadado, así que Harry prefirió seguir con su discurso de lejos, donde su integridad física no peligrara.

–Pero, tengo la solución. Le he estado dando muchas vueltas durante estos dos últimos días.

Ahora Draco no pudo evitar mirarle con curiosidad, perdiendo por unos momentos la expresión enojada que estaba dispuesto a mantener hasta que Harry se disculpara por su absurda insinuación.

–¿Qué hacemos cuando queremos proteger un lugar mágico a ojos de los muggles? –continuó en el mismo tono que usaría un profesor impartiendo una clase a un alumno con el que hay que tener mucha paciencia– Lo ocultamos utilizamos el hechizo que lo convierte en un lugar desastroso, en ruinas o sencillamente asqueroso para que no sientan la tentación de acercarse –Draco le miró con más intensidad. Harry sabía que ahora tenía toda su atención– Sólo es cuestión de hacer el hechizo al revés. Ocultaremos _La Petit Etoile_ a cualquier mirada que no sea muggle. Si un mago, pongamos nuestra querida Bellatrix volviera, solo verá el restaurante en el estado en que se encuentra ahora. Pensará que lo hemos abandonado. Y lo mismo podemos hacer en Londres después.

Draco permaneció en silencio todavía unos minutos y Harry esperó pacientemente su reacción.

–¿Qué cantidad vamos a poder conseguir del seguro? –preguntó al fin Draco, todavía inexpresivo.

–El 60, aproximadamente –respondió Harry, ya casi seguro de que el rubio estaba claudicando.

Acortó distancias, cautelosamente. A veces, cuando las serpientes parecían más tranquilas, atacaban por sorpresa.

–De todas formas esto necesitaba una remodelación –dijo Draco iniciando un pequeño masaje en las sienes.

–¿Dolor de cabeza? –preguntó Harry.

Él asintió. El moreno le dio un beso en la frente y por fin le abrazó.

–Sólo has revivido viejos y desagradables recuerdos. Eso es todo. –susurró– Nos asusta que algo malo pueda suceder a la gente que nos rodea. Gente que no tiene nada que ver con nuestro pasado y nuestros problemas. Pero lo afrontaremos. Juntos. No dejaremos que se salgan con la suya. No dejaré que Bella acabe con tu sueño, amor.

Draco se relajó por fin y se dejó llevar por la ternura que siempre encontraba entre aquellos brazos. Ahora sabía que tenía lo que había estado necesitando desde que había recibido la primera y deprimente imagen del estado en que había quedado el fruto de sus esfuerzos. Del de ambos. El sosiego que solo Harry era capaz de darle. Del único de quien él era capaz de aceptarlo.

–No me dejes nunca, Harry –dijo, sin saber exactamente porque necesitaba decirlo.

Harry sonrió contra su mejilla.

–Nada puede separarme de ti, mi vida. –dijo con seguridad– Absolutamente nada.

Draco deseó creerle cuando buscó sus labios, sin poder evitar verter en aquel beso toda la inquietud y la ansiedad que sentía en aquellos momentos, deseando con toda su alma que Harry no se equivocara y que aquel mal presentimiento que atenazaba su alma desde que Bellatrix Lestrange había invadido nuevamente su vida, no fuera más que el producto de viejos y desagradables recuerdos, tal como Harry había dicho.

Que los dos jóvenes no volverían tan pronto como habían prometido fue acogido con decepción en Inglaterra, por parte de todos los que se morían de ganas de abrazar a Harry otra vez. Y el motivo por el que no lo hacían les llenó de preocupación. Remus le había suplicado a Harry, que lo hicieran para ponerse bajo la protección de la Orden. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a regresar hasta que solucionaran todo lo que tenían entre manos en París. Habían tomado medidas, dijeron. No había de que preocuparse. El Profesor Dumbledore le mandó también un mensaje diciendo que si insistían en quedarse, enviaría a algunos miembros de la Orden para protegerles y Harry le devolvió otro diciendo que si se atrevía a hacerlo sin su consentimiento, el cual dicho de paso no pensaba darle, se preparara a recibir el howler más vociferante que jamás se hubiera oído en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts en toda su historia y que probablemente el próximo restaurante lo abrirían en la China, donde los magos solo se ocupaban de sus propios asuntos.

Mientras esta vez era Draco quien perdía los nervios entre pintores, electricistas, y papeleos diversos, Harry se dedicó a levantar todas las protecciones habidas y por haber tanto en su hogar como en su negocio, protegiendo al mismo tiempo a sus empleados.

Habían decidido seguir adelante con la reapertura del nuevo local que habían adquirido, ya que el primitivo _La Petit Etoile_ necesitaba demasiada inversión para volver a funcionar. Así que ya no iba a haber traspaso y el proyecto londinense tendría que esperar. La apertura hubiera sido mucho más rápida si hubieran podido utilizar magia en todos los arreglos. Pero necesitaban las facturas de los industriales correspondientes, para que emitieran los certificados necesarios para pasar la inspección de sanidad que les permitiera reabrir. Así que todo se hizo al estilo muggle, como la primera vez, para desespero de Draco que no veía el momento en que todos se pusieran de acuerdo para entregarles el último papel y poder abrir por fin.

Cuatro meses después del ataque, el nuevo _La Petit Etoile_, que ya no era tan pequeño, empezaba a funcionar. Draco, que había aborrecido la sopa de pollo para el resto de su vida, ponía a prueba nuevamente el aguante de sus nervios con la Sra. Bouchoir, aunque para ser sinceros, la nueva versión de Louanne Bouchoir era mucho más "pacifica". Y tal vez era precisamente eso lo que ahora alteraba los ánimos del rubio. Noah Gérard, el compañero de Draco, se había incorporado a la plantilla y parecía llevarse divinamente con la parlanchina casera de los jóvenes y al poco tiempo, algo más que bien con su hija Marie. Draco le había dado unos consternados golpecitos en la espalda y había dicho:

–No sabes dónde te metes, amigo.

Para recibir inmediatamente después una cariñosamente amenazadora mirada de Louanne. No, definidamente su casera no era ya la misma. Lo que no tenía muy claro era si debía alegrarse de ello. Sobretodo cuando al cerrar algunas noches, una vez Pierre y Noah ya se habían marchado después de que ella insistiera en acabar con la limpieza, se sentaba cómodamente en uno de los taburetes y dirigía una encantadora sonrisa al cocinero.

–Por favor, Draco… –rogaba.

En un primer momento él fingía no oírla. Pero tras su insistencia tomaba aire resignado, sacaba la varita de su bolsillo sintiéndose como una mago de feria muggle y empezaba el espectáculo de la "limpieza mágica". Louanne seguía casi sin respirar cada movimiento de su mano y el de los objetos que Draco manejaba a su antojo con destreza, fueran ollas o huevos. Al final, aplaudía entusiasmada prometiendo que no se lo volvería a pedir hasta al menos pasado un mes. Después se marchaba contenta y feliz, sabiéndose poseedora de un gran secreto, dejando a Draco consciente de la sonrisa de Harry detrás de la puerta, quien la atravesaba pocos minutos después simulando que no sabía nada de lo que pasaba en esa cocina algunas noches.

A mediados de Mayo, yo no quedaban muchas excusas para seguir retrasando su prometida vuelta a Inglaterra.

**REVIEWS**

Snuffle's Girl.- Bueno, como has visto tu Drakito está razonablemente bien, así que por el momento dejaré lo de preparar mi última voluntad para próxima ocasión. Y que conste que las amenazas en mi no surgen efecto. Lo que está en mi cabecita, acabaré en el papel, sea lo que sea, je, je... Muchos besos para ti también y gracias por seguir leyendo.

Serendipity.- Hola guapa, me alegro de que estés mejor. Ya leí tu capítulo y espero que para el próximo no tardes tanto ¿eh? Querrá decir que estás en forma. Muchos besos.

Ladyelizabethblack.- No soy mala de verdad (estoy poniendo una cara de buena que asusta). Y no quiero suicidios sobre mi conciencia, je, je... que yo también soy joven para tener que vivir con eso. Y Remus es un encanto de hombre, pobrecito mío, no digas que no. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

Inocent Muggle.- ¡Menos mal! Alguien que piensa en mandarle una imperdonable a Bellatrix y no a mí! Gracias, gracias, gracias. Por fin alguien comprende que la mala es ella y no yo. Muchas gracias por estar todavía ahí. Besos.

Diabolik.- Si, ya has visto que Draco está bien. Nunca pensé en nada que no fuera más que un sustito. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

Riku Lupin.- No, no te quiero matar. Ni a ti ni a nadie XDDDD! Y hasta la fecha a los niñitos tampoco. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

Audrey.- ¡Chiiii¡Me encanta ser una caja de sorpresas! Todavía tengo algunas preparadas... Y tienes razón, a partir de ahora vendrán más tormentas que calma. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

OlgaxTomFelton1.- No te asustes Olga. Ya has visto que no fue mucho. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

Gaby.- No sé Rowling, pero te aseguro que al menos yo, algo haré con Bellatrix. Todavía no sé qué, pero algo... Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

Lios.- Hola Lios, me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto. Tienes que haberte pasado un buen rato delante del ordenador si te lo has leído todo seguido... En cuanto a tus preguntas, no tengo un día fijo para actualizar, pero suelo hacerlo cada dos semanas más o menos. Si, hay una alerta que avisa de las actualizaciones de los autores, pero tienes que inscribirte en No sé si tú lo estás, porque tu comentario es anónimo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas leyendo. Besos.

Alba.- Gracias por lee, Alba. Besos.

Adarae.- Ya ves, es su destino. Besos.


	17. Vuelta a Casa

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. Sólo lo que he aportado de mi propia cosecha. Tampoco recibo a cambio retribución algunas más que vuestros reviews.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia es slash y contrendrá lemmon. Si no os gustan este tipo de narraciones, no hace falta que sigáis.

_**Harry intenta dejar atrás su pasado con el Quidditch. Draco ha atravesado experiencias traumáticas y todavía es buscado y perseguido. Cuando la vida les ponga frente a frente de nuevo, tendrás que aprender a convivir.**_

**Siento si parece que el capítulo queda un poco colgado al final. En realidad formaba parte del siguiente, pero como siempre, se me hizo muy largo y dividí. **

**CAPITULO XVI**

**Vuelta a casa **

Unos ojos color miel algo aburridos y con un punto de exasperación en la mirada volvieron a posarse por enésima vez en la larga cola que todavía les precedía. "Hacer cola" no estaba previsto en ninguno de los genes Malfoy. Trataba de lidiar al mismo tiempo con la ineptitud francesa de poner solamente una chimenea a disposición de los que querían viajar hasta Inglaterra y de quitar de la cabeza a Harry absurdas ideas sobre donde dormir aquella noche y seguramente las siguientes.

–No vamos a quedarnos en La Madriguera –dijo otra vez, tajante.

–Sólo hasta que encontremos algo que nos guste –intentó convencerle Harry– De hecho, los Weasley han sido muy amables ofreciéndonoslo.

–He dicho que no. –respondió con firmeza.

–¿Con Ron y Hermione, entonces? –tentó Harry poniendo cara de ángel.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de "estas loco o es que me conoces poco" y ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado. Habían estado discutiendo el tema durante la última semana y todavía no habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo.

–No seas testarudo, Philippe. ¿Qué te cuesta aceptar la hospitalidad de los Weasley por un par de días? –Draco no contestó. Se limitó a barrerle con la mirada– Porque yo no pienso ir a Hogwarts para dormir en una mazmorra sombría y húmeda.

–A Remus no parece importarle... –dijo Draco para picarle– Por otra parte, las habitaciones de mi padrino no son ni húmedas ni sombrías.

–No quiero ir a Hogwarts, Philippe –esta vez fue él quien se mostró determinado a no bajar del burro– Llevo diciéndotelo toda la semana.

–No entiendo porque –dijo el rubio– Al fin y al cabo Remus está allí.

Y– Dumbledore también. ¿Tengo que volver a explicártelo?

De todas las personas que Harry deseaba volver a ver o abrazar, la última en su lista era el Director de Hogwarts. A él todavía no le había perdonado. Y no le apetecía tener que agradecerle su hospitalidad mientras buscaban una casa donde alojarse cuando estuvieran en Inglaterra, ni darle la oportunidad de meterse en su vida de algún modo, otra vez. Además, no pensaban quedarse allí de forma permanente. Así que cuantas menos oportunidades tuviera Dumbledore de interferir, mucho mejor.

Tras dos horas de lenta desesperación, Draco salió por fin de la chimenea al Ministerio de Magia inglés con la misma elegancia que si tan solo hubiera atravesado una puerta. Y Harry trastabilló como si al pasar la misma puerta le hubieran dado un empujón.

–No me avergüences Potter... –murmuró con ironía– ... ya tienes edad para saber salir de una chimenea.

Harry iba a contestar algo sarcástico, pero la sensación que le invadió al pisar otra vez el Ministerio fue más fuerte que las ganas de la mordacidad que iba a soltarle a Draco. Parecía que nada había cambiado. El mismo techo azul ultramar con aquellos brillantes símbolos dorados que no paraban de moverse. Las paredes cubiertas con los plafones de madera oscura y lustrosa, en los que se empotraban a derecha e izquierda las dos largas hileras de chimeneas revestidas de dorado, a juego con los símbolos del techo. Y en medio del vestíbulo, la inefable fuente con el grupo escultórico en el que, avergonzado, Harry comprobó que seguía habiendo una figura más: la suya. El brujo de aire venerable que una vez apuntó altivo al aire con su varita, había descendido un escalafón para situarse al mismo nivel que la encantadora bruja sonriente, el centauro, el goblin y el elfo doméstico. Ahora la figura más alta de la gran pila circular era un muchacho de unos diecisiete años cuyo rostro esbozaba una sonrisa tímida, mirando tras sus gafas redondas a las figuras reunidas a su alrededor. Su pelo simulaba ser alborotado por una ráfaga de aire, de forma que su frente quedaba descubierta para mostrar una cicatriz en forma de rayo cuidadosamente cincelada. Harry se contempló a si mismo con un mohín de desagrado. Pensó que al menos habían tenido la decencia de no hacer brotar agua de ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera de su varita, que sostenía en posición de reposo, dando a entender que el trabajo ya estaba hecho.

–No recuerdo que nunca me mencionaras esta…obra de arte.

La voz de Draco tenía un deje entre sorprendido e irónico y Harry no quiso mirarle para no ver la cara que estaría poniendo.

–¡Ni un comentario! –gruñó antes de darle la oportunidad a su pareja de explayarse a su costa– Ya es suficientemente vergonzoso verme ahí como un pasmadote alelado.

–No sé porque te disgusta tanto, amor. –murmuró muy cerca de su oído–Te ves realmente adorable. Aunque para mi gusto esa bruja te mira con ojos demasiado…

Draco no pudo terminar su frase, porque la alegre voz de Arthur Weasley interrumpió lo que fuera que iba a decir.

–¡Harry¡Por fin! Creí que no ibais a llegar nunca. –estrechó con fuerza la mano de ambos jóvenes– De hecho la red floo hoy está un poco colapsada. –se excusó.

–Lo hemos notado –farfulló Draco entre dientes.

–¿Qué tal Sr. Weasley? –dijo Harry tratando de recuperar su mano.

–Oh, fantástico, fantástico. Aunque Molly se ha sentido un poco decepcionada al saber que no ibais a quedaros con nosotros. –añadió con un deje de desilusión.

–¿De veras? –preguntó alzando una ceja en dirección a Draco, quien sonrió demasiado candorosamente para su gusto.

–Dobby lleva horas dando vueltas por aquí, –siguió explicando el Sr. Weasley– esperando para recoger vuestro equipaje y llevarlo a Hogwarts. ¡Nunca he visto a un elfo más nervioso!

–La verdad es que tampoco hemos traído tanto equipaje. –dijo Harry mientras dirigía una mirada claramente asesina a su pareja.

Draco se limitó a meter las manos en sus bolsillos con un gesto indolente.

–Mañana a las 11.00 habrá una reunión de la Orden en el despacho del Profesor Dumbledore –explicó el patriarca Weasley bajando la voz– Todos están ansiosos por verte, Harry. –sonrió risueño– Aunque supongo que el mismo Dumbledore te lo dirá esta noche.

La mirada de Harry a Draco en ese momento incluyó una retorcida tortura antes del asesinato y el rubio supo que tenía problemas. La irrupción de Dobby en escena logró por unos momentos distraer al Gryffindor de los poco saludables pensamientos que en esos momentos cruzaban su mente con respecto a Draco.

–¡Harry Potter¡Señor! –chilló exaltado y nervioso.

–Hola Dobby. Me alegro de verte.

Al excitado elfo parecía que se le iban a salir sus inmenso ojos azules de las órbitas.

–¡Dobby también se alegra, señor!

–¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó Harry amablemente, dándole unos golpecitos en la encorvada espalda.

Dobby parpadeó extasiado, pero antes de que pudiera volver a hablar lo hizo Arthur Weasley, algo impaciente.

–Vamos, chicos. Prometí a Ron y a los demás que no os dejaría escapar cuando llegarais. Se mueren por verte, Harry.

–Philippe, –dijo Harry volviéndose hacia Draco con fingida amabilidad– ¿te importaría arreglar lo del equipaje con Dobby? –y bajando la voz– Al fin y al cabo pareces saber mucho mejor que yo donde vamos a dormir esta noche.

Y le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de oscuras promesas, mientras el Sr. Weasley ya le empujaba en dirección a la doble puerta dorada, al fondo del vestíbulo. Draco se quedó plantado delante de la chimenea de la cual habían salido, todavía con las manos en los bolsillos, contemplando con expresión absorta la estatua de su pareja, rumiando cual sería la mejor manera de explicárselo a Harry sin morir en el intento.

Las colas delante de los veinte ascensores eran moderadamente largas, formadas por brujas y magos con aire de estar muy ocupados e impacientes por llegar a sus destinos. Eligieron una cola al azar y esperaron.

–¿Por qué no te quitas las gafas, Harry? –susurró el Sr. Weasley– No te preocupes, yo te llevo. –y tomándole del brazo añadió– Los de la sexta planta (Dpto. Transporte Mágico entre otras cosas), recibieron el comunicado de que llegabas hoy. Gentileza del Ministerio Francés. –el Sr. Weasley hizo en este punto una mueca despectiva– En definitiva, los de la sexta informaron a la secretaria de Fudge hace un par de horas. Y el Ministro tiene mucho interés en hablar contigo en cuanto llegues.

Harry se guardó sus lentes en el bolsillo, mientras instintivamente se aplastaba el flequillo sobre la frente. Después del incidente en París y de la intervención de los aurores franceses, el tranquilo anonimato del que disfrutaban y que pretendían seguir disfrutando en Inglaterra, se había ido al traste.

–Sin embargo, –continuó susurrando Arthur Weasley– el Profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido encarecidamente que impida dentro de lo posible ese encuentro. –Harry frunció el ceño– Me mataría si supiera que estás deambulando por aquí en lugar de ir directamente a Hogwarts, tal como ha recomendado –el Sr. Weasley sonrió– Pero peor es que te maten tus hijos y tu nuera ¿no?

Harry sonrió con comprensión, porque él planeaba estrangular a cierto rubio en cuanto se encontraran a solas. Con un gran estrépito metálico el ascensor paró delante de ellos y Harry no pudo evitar pensar que ya iba siendo hora de que alguien se decidiera a engrasarlos. La reja dorada se abrió y el Sr. Weasley le condujo discretamente a su interior, mezclándose con el resto de la gente. Apiñados en aquel reducido espacio, presidido por un silencio incómodo, Harry no se atrevió a preguntarle a donde iban. Ron trabajaba en la séptima planta, en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos. Pero cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en ese piso, el Sr. Weasley no se movió. Bueno, tal vez en la quinta, donde trabajaba Hermione, en el despacho de la Corporación Internacional de Legislación sobre Magia, dentro del Departamento de Cooperación Brujointernacional. Pero también lo pasaron de largo.

–Segunda planta. –dijo a los pocos minutos la voz neutra de mujer que anunciaba todas las paradas– Departamento de Brujojusticia con los despachos de la Dirección General de Control del Uso Indebido de la Mágia, la Unidad de Aurores y el Servicio de Administración del Wizengamot.

Desde los quince años, Harry nunca había podido dejar de sentir un escalofrío cada vez que oía la palabra Wizengamot. La ligera presión de la mano del Sr. Weasley en su brazo le indicó que iban a salir.

–¿Vamos a su despacho? –preguntó.

El Sr. Weasley asintió.

–Creo que hay una pequeña reunión familiar allí. –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Harry pensó que como no hubieran lanzado un hechizo de expansión, había muy pocas probabilidades de que cupieran más de tres personas en el pequeño cubículo al que Arthur Weasley llamaba despacho. Al menos por lo que él podía recordar. Tras un interminable recorrido de corredores, por fin llegaron a su destino.

–Me temo que las cosas no han mejorado mucho desde la última vez que estuviste aquí. –dijo el Sr. Weasley cediéndole el paso a la puerta con la placa de latón que anunciaba "Unidad de Control del Uso Indebido de Objetos Muggles", que seguía tan deslustrada, ahora incluso algo picada, como la última vez que Harry la había contemplado.

Al punto que atravesó la puerta, un coro de exclamaciones de alegría inundó el pequeño despacho y tres pares de brazos ansiosos se cernieron sobre él, abrazándole, o más bien estrujándole, dejándole sin respiración.

–Chicos, chicos, –jadeó– dejad al menos que me ponga las gafas.

Logró por fin sacarlas del bolsillo y ponérselas, de forma que pudo enfocar claramente a Ron y Ginny Weasley y a Hermione Granger parados frente a él, luciendo nerviosas sonrisas en sus rostros. Y algunas lágrimas en el de Hermnione también. Arthur Weasley cerró la puerta del despacho, consiguiendo que el ambiente se sintiera aún más claustrofóbico.

–Estas… estas… –balbuceó Hermione que al fin no pudo evitar dejar escapar el sollozo que intentaba retener en su garganta, y se abrazó a su amigo sin poder terminar la frase.

–Estás magnífico. –acabó Ginny por ella y se colgó de su cuello dando pequeños saltitos nerviosos, mientras estampaba a besos su mejilla.

–Bueno, bueno, ya está bien. –intervino Ron sin mucho éxito– ¡Dejadle respirar!

Las dos jóvenes se apartaron lo suficiente como para que Harry pudiera extender su brazo y estrechar la mano que le ofrecía su amigo.

–¡Bienvenido, Harry! –dijo el pelirrojo con entusiasmo.

–Gracias Ron.

Harry empezaba a sudar, con la molesta sensación de la camisa pegándose a su cuerpo, ya fuera por las dimensiones del despacho y tanta gente en él, por los apretados abrazos o por los nervios de volver a ver a sus amigos y recibir una bienvenida más calurosa de la que realmente esperaba.

–¿Cómo anda todo por aquí? –preguntó, descubriendo de pronto que no sabía que decirles.

Había estado tan ocupado y preocupado con todo lo sucedido en París, y después con la apertura del nuevo restaurante, reencontrándose con Remus y con sus sentimientos con respecto a él, preparando su viaje, intentando explicarle a Louanne porqué necesitaba irse, jurando por todas sus Vírgenes que volverían para que no hiciera un drama, animando y discutiendo con Draco,... Tan centrado en la vida que ahora tenía que en realidad no se había preparado para ese momento. No había pensado en cómo sería reencontrarse con la vida que había dejado atrás o qué sentiría al volver a ver a sus amigos después de cinco largos años. Parecían tan iguales y tan distintos a la vez. Se dio cuenta del dolor que había causado cuando vio las lágrimas de Hermione, y comprendió que no eran solo de alegría por volver a verle. Y el mudo reproche en el fondo de los azules y transparentes ojos de Ron, a pesar de su sonrisa sincera. El que jamás pronunciaría. La leal camaradería de Ginny, que le guiñó un ojo para expresarle que ahora todo volvía a estar bien. Los cuatro se miraron alternativamente, sin perder las sonrisas, pero sin saber muy bien cómo empezar. Cinco años de amistad en blanco no invitaban precisamente a la confianza de a hablar libremente sobre añoranzas y sentimientos sin antes un pequeño entrenamiento emocional.

–Parece que abristeis la caja de Pandora ahí en París –habló por fin Ginny, decidiéndose por el tema "profesional" antes que seguir con el incómodo silencio que había seguido a la pregunta de Harry– La cosa anda algo revuelta desde entonces. Los ataques no han dejado de sucederse. –su padre le echó una mirada enojada– ¿Qué? Tarde o temprano va a enterarse. –se defendió.

Harry frunció el ceño.

–¿Esas eran las prisas de Fudge por verme? –inquirió en dirección al Sr. Weasley.

–No oficialmente al menos. –respondió Hermione en su lugar con la voz algo tomada.

Todavía seguía abrazada a Harry y sin intención de querer soltarle. La joven necesitaba sentir el contacto físico de su amigo para confirmarse a si misma que realmente Harry estaba allí después de todos esos años. Después de tantas noches en blanco, preguntándose en qué se habían equivocado; de sentir la inquietud que la carcomió durante tanto tiempo por no saber cómo y dónde se encontraba; de lidiar con la decepción y la tristeza de que no hubiera recurrido a Ron y a ella cuanto se sintió tan herido; de que no les hubiera dado la oportunidad de explicarle; de tener la sensación de que años de amistad en los que los tres se habían apoyado incondicionalmente haciendo frente común en todo, en los que muchas veces no habían sido necesarias las palabras para saber cuando era necesario bromear, mimar o animar para ayudarse a seguir adelante en los momentos difíciles, de pronto se hubieran deslizado como valioso y delicado cristal en manos torpes, estrellándose en el corazón de uno de ellos, y esparciendo los pedazos del corazón de todos en diminutas esquirlas que todavía seguían recogiendo. Hermione había llorado al reencontrarse con su amigo. De felicidad y al mismo tiempo por los años perdidos.

–En teoría es para dispensarte una bienvenida oficial –continuó dominando por fin su voz– y ratificar ante la opinión pública que en estos años de ausencia nada ha tenido que ver el Ministerio, sino que ha sido por asuntos personales tuyos y que tus relaciones con el Ministro siguen siendo tan estupendas y cordiales como siempre.

–Incluso ha hecho venir a un fotógrafo y a un periodista de El Profeta para plasmar el momento. –dijo Ginny– Me lo ha dicho hace apenas media hora su secretaria. Susan Bones¿la recuerdas?

Harry bufó con desagrado. Llevaba media hora en Inglaterra y ya le estaban entrando ganas de irse.

–Nadie entendió muy bien porque te fuiste, Harry. –dijo Ron con cierto apuro.

Al principio le había sido difícil entender el porqué Harry se había marchado. Ron no era una persona complicada. No tenía vueltas ni dobleces, y con ese talante sincero y llano le costaba a veces entender las reacciones imprevisibles de otras personas, cuando éstas no encajaban en lo que él consideraba una pauta de normalidad. Pero lo que si tenía era un pronto de carácter especialmente irascible. Descargó su furia contra Snape, porque era lo más fácil, lo más familiar, culpabilizándole de todo el problema por su falta de tacto en una infantil rabieta que solo sirvió para empeorar su relación con el Profesor de Pociones, que nunca había sido demasiado buena. Por las noches, había enjuagado silenciosamente las lágrimas de Hermione, guardándose la tristeza que él mismo sentía por el hecho de que su mejor amigo se hubiera sin ni siquiera mirar atrás. Ron se había sentido profundamente dolido. Bebía incomprensión y culpa mezclados en una coctelera que él mismo agitaba una y otra vez, hasta dejar que el revuelto se le subiera a la cabeza y estallara la resaca de sentimientos que nunca había sido muy hábil en expresar. Había echado de menos a su amigo más de lo que jamás podría confesarle.

–Nos hicieron buscarte hasta debajo de las piedras. –intervino Ginny, quitándose su túnica de auror, al parecer sofocada también por el asfixiante calor del pequeño despacho– Así que al final, aprovechando el hecho de que habías pasado casi un mes en San Mungo después de lo de Malfoy en aquellas oficinas, Fudge hizo emitir una nota oficial diciendo que por motivos de salud habías decidido retirarte y tomarte una larga temporada de descanso.

–Aunque extraoficialmente nuestro Ministro siguió moviendo todos los hilos a su alcance para tratar de encontrarte. –dijo el Sr. Weasley– Incluso lo intentó con Dumbledore.

–Y sinceramente, Harry, me alegro de que le hayas dado por el culo durante estos cinco años. –añadió Ginny, ganándose otra mirada reprobadora de su padre.

–¿Por qué diablos tenía que politizar mi vida de esa forma? –se quejó él, intentando no demostrar cuan indignado se sentía en ese momento.

–Por que eres nuestro héroe.–afirmó Hermione con una sonrisa– Su héroe, en realidad, ya que cualquiera que le escuche acabará por llegar a la conclusión de que eres una especie de propiedad del Ministerio.

Ginny soltó una carcajada ante la expresión de horror que puso Harry. La misma que recordaba haber visto en su rostro el día que descubrieron su estatua en la fuente del atrio. Su padre consultó su reloj con gesto nervioso.

–Tal vez deberíamos ir pensando en irnos –dijo– Mañana habrá tiempo de hablar de todo esto. Er… Harry… –el aludido volvió el rostro hacia él– Tal vez a Philippe y a ti no os importaría pasar un momento por La Madriguera… Molly está deseando verte.

–Y quedaros a cenar. –añadió Ginny con entusiasmo– Estoy segura de que mamá ya ha preparado algo.

Harry sonrió.

–Por supuesto, Sr. Weasley. Será un placer.

Harry encontró a Philippe dando vueltas aburrido alrededor de la fuente y no demasiado contento de verse rodeado de aurores transitando arriba y abajo del atrio continuamente. Tras abandonar el Ministerio sin que Fudge consiguiera su objetivo, viajaron nuevamente por la red floo hacia la chimenea de La Madriguera para dejarse ahogar entre los brazos de una llorosa y emocionada Molly Weasley. Esta vez Harry se aseguró que su salida fuera perfecta. No iba a darle el gusto al rubio. El Sr. Weasley y los demás les siguieron poco después por separado, para no levantar sospechas.

Ya sentados en el salón y mientras la Sra. Weasley les servía unos refrescos, Hermione no podía dejar de mirar a su amigo, ahora con más calma, sin poder creer lo que Harry había cambiado. Después de cinco años parecía otra persona. Había ganado algunos kilos, los justos para que aquella delgadez que le daba ese aspecto de muchacho eternamente desvalido se hubiera esfumado. Llevaba el pelo algo más largo, lo suficiente como para que los negros mechones se enredaran en desorden, cada uno por su lado. Hasta su forma de vestir era diferente. En eso sospechaba que debía tener mucho que ver Philippe, que lucía impecable. Su manera de hablar, ahora con un leve deje en algunas de sus palabras tenía un aire más reposado, más firme. Y el verde de sus ojos le parecía más intenso de lo que ella recordaba. Había esperado encontrar a su amigo algo nervioso o trastornado por lo sucedido en su restaurante semanas atrás. Sin embargo, habló del tema quitándole importancia. No parecía excesivamente preocupado. Tenía la sensación de que el Harry que se había ido cinco años atrás había desaparecido en algún momento en París, para dejar paso al joven sereno y seguro de si mismo que tenía enfrente. Realmente parecía que la vida no le había tratado mal lejos de allí, de los suyos. Sin lugar a dudas Harry se las había apañado muy bien sin ellos durante todo ese tiempo y en alguna parte de su corazón, a Hermione le dolía que hubiera sido así. Dirigió entonces la mirada sobre Philippe, sentado a su lado, quien permanecía en silencio. Sólo asintiendo en alguna ocasión a las respuestas que daba Harry a las innumerables preguntas con que le habían estado acribillando. Amable, pero tan frío y distante como le recordaba. Aunque si seguían juntos, algo debía tener para Harry que ella era incapaz de ver. Y se preguntaba qué podía ser.

Harry no les había reprochado nada. Ninguno de ellos había estado demasiado seguro de la reacción de su amigo cuando volvieran a verse. Y de todos, Ron era el que se había sentido más aliviado. En esos momentos mantenían una entusiástica charla sobre Quidditch y repasaban todos los recortes que el pelirrojo había ido guardando desde la carta enviada a través de Hedwig, junto con las clasificaciones y toda la información sobre la marcha de la liga que el pelirrojo guardaba en su despacho. Hablar de Quidditch con Harry le daba la seguridad suficiente para tratar de reencontrarle y convencerse a si mismo que el amigo que había extrañado seguía estando ahí.

A parte de que sabía que cuando estuvieran a solas tendría que enfrentarse al enfado de Harry, por muy buenas que fueran sus razones, lo que incomodaba en ese momento a Draco era la penetrante y poco disimulada mirada que Granger mantenía sobre él. Tenía la sensación de estar siendo cuidadosamente analizado por la sabelotodo amiga de Harry. No tenía demasiado claro el porqué, pero se inclinaba por pensar que no le caía demasiado bien a la joven. Claro que si supiera quien era en realidad podría ser mucho peor. A parte de esa primera cena al principio en casa de Harry, en la que se había mostrado muy amable, entusiasmada de hablar con alguien que pudiera compartir su interés por el arte, su actitud posterior con respecto a él había cambiado. Sospechaba que desde el momento en que Harry le había dado el pasaporte a Neal y le había presentado a él como su nueva pareja. Parecía que a la joven no le había gustado demasiado la manera en que había entrado en la vida de su amigo, entre otras cosas, porque los dos habían sido bastante evasivos en darle explicaciones y Hermione no soportaba no llegar al fondo de las cuestiones que la preocupaban. Y Harry era una cuestión por la que se preocupaba. Que alguien saliera de no se sabía donde y pasara a formar parte de la vida de su amigo de un dia para otro, no era algo que Hermione Granger aceptara fácilmente. _No soportas que algo escape a tu control¿eh Granger,_ pensó Draco devolviéndole una sonrisa tan inocente como fue capaz.

A pesar de la insistencia, declinaron la invitación de quedarse a cenar, tras la opípara merienda que Molly había preparado, prometiendo hacerlo antes de volver a Paris otra vez. Ya era tarde cuando entraron en la chimenea de los Weasley para salir en la de las habitaciones de Severus y Remus. Pero ellos no estaban. Encontraron una nota en la repisa de la chimenea disculpándose por su ausencia. También les decían que ya que se habían perdido la cena en el Gran Comedor, la encontrarían preparada en la sala y que se instalaran en la habitación donde Dobby había dejado su equipaje.

–¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir ignorándome? –preguntó Draco por fin, harto de que Harry actuara como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación.

–Tú pareces haber ignorado todas las razones que expuse para no querer venir aquí. –contestó Harry sin mirarle, mientras dejaba su pijama preparado sobre la almohada.

Draco frunció el ceño ante el hecho de que Harry pensara usar esa prenda para dormir esa noche.

–Creo que Granger me odia –dijo dándose por enterado y sacando también el suyo de la bolsa de viaje.

Harry le miró como si sólo estuviera informándole de algo obvio.

–No más que yo en este momento. –respondió cortante.

–Te mereces una disculpa –Harry alzó una ceja en dirección a él con aire socarrón– Eso es lo que harán mañana.

–No necesito disculpas de nadie. –gruñó.

Conociendo a Dumbledore, dudaba mucho de que fuera solo eso. Después de la breve conversación en el despacho del Sr. Weasley, SABIA que no sería solo eso. Entró en el baño y dejó los enseres de aseo de ambos.

–Tenía que traerte –se disculpó Draco cuando su pareja volvió a la habitación– Remus me lo rogó tan encarecidamente que no supe negarme. Y Severus, bueno –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa– he descubierto a quien no es capaz de negarle nada mi querido padrino.

Harry abrió la cómoda y prácticamente lanzó la ropa en el interior del cajón.

–¿Puede saberse de que lado estás, Draco? –preguntó con una mirada acusadora.

–Del tuyo, amor. –respondió él con suavidad.

–¡Pues no lo parece! –y cerró el cajón con un golpe seco, haciendo que el mueble cimbrara. –¡No necesitó disculpas¡Lo único que necesito es que me dejen seguir viviendo en paz! Esto no va a resultar en lo que todos pensáis –acabó lamentándose más para si mismo que para Draco.

Después cogió el pijama y entró en el baño. Draco se sentó en la cama y esperó pacientemente a que su pareja saliera. Desde ahí pudo oír como el mal humor de Harry hacía estallar algo y después le escuchó maldecir. Seguidamente oyó como algo más corría la misma suerte. Apoyó la cabeza en su mano con cansancio. Ya casi había olvidado lo que era tener a Harry verdaderamente enfadado. Gracias a Merlín no sucedía muy a menudo. Pero en las contadas ocasiones en que su pareja había estado realmente enojada, siempre había habido algo que reponer en su apartamento. El moreno tardó más de veinte minutos en salir del cuarto de baño, al parecer tratando de calmarse.

–Creo que te has quedado sin loción para después del afeitado, lo siento. –dijo en un tono que hizo dudar a Draco de que en realidad le apenara demasiado.

–No importa, utilizaré la tuya –dijo él quitándole importancia.

–Me temo que no.

Draco le miró con aire reprobatorio.

–¿Has dejado algo entero, cariño? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

–El tubo de pasta de dientes, si quieres saberlo. –respondió Harry en el mismo tono.

–¿No vas a cenar? –inquirió al ver que el moreno se metía en la cama.

–Se me ha quitado el hambre.

Harry se tapó hasta que solo asomaron unos cuantos mechones de pelo negro. Draco suspiró y salió de la habitación. Él sí tenía hambre. La incomodidad no le había dejado comer mucho en casa de los Weasley. Y tal vez mientras cenaba, a Harry se le iría pasando el enfado y podría hablar con él más tarde, sin peligro de que estallaran cosas a su alrededor. Se preguntó dónde estarían su padrino y Remus.

Un par de horas después entró en la silenciosa habitación. Se había entretenido hojeando algunos de los libros de su padrino, esperando que él y Remus aparecieran, pero no lo hicieron, cosa que empezaba a mosquearle un poco. Se puso el pijama (que remedio) y se deslizó bajo las sabanas, tras avivar un poco el fuego de la chimenea. No quería tenerle que dar la razón a Harry. Se acercó con cuidado a su pareja de espaldas a él y le abrazó con precaución. Para su alivio, el moreno no hizo nada para evitarlo.

–¿Duermes? –preguntó en un susurró.

–Evidente que no. –fue la sardónica respuesta.

–¿Sigues enfadado?

Harry tardó uno segundos en responder.

–No, sólo molesto. –dijo al fin.

–¿Conmigo?

¿Hay alguien más en la habitación? –la voz de Harry, a pesar de estar susurrando, sonó algo sarcástica.

Draco odiaba cuando aquella parte tan Slytherin asomaba a la superficie. Íntimamente, pensaba que era el único con derecho a comportarse como tal. Oyó a Harry suspirar al tiempo que añadía:

–Olvídalo. Supongo que estoy nervioso. –reconoció.

–Mi padrino y Remus todavía no han vuelto –dijo Draco tras un breve silencio.

Harry dejó escapar otro suspiro, preguntándose dónde había ido a parar la aplastante lógica de Draco.

–Y no van a hacerlo esta noche. –ante el silencio de su compañero, aclaró– Luna llena.

–¡Oh! –fue lo único que éste dijo, entendiendo de pronto.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en la habitación. Harry sintió la mano de Draco colándose a hurtadillas bajo la camisa de su pijama y acariciar su estómago. El moreno contuvo una sonrisa. Después de cinco años podía predecir cada uno de sus movimientos.

–No quiero asistir a esa reunión mañana. –susurró con desazón.

–Solo es un mero formalismo. –respondió Draco, sin cejar en sus caricias– Déjalos que alivien sus conciencias dándote esa disculpa, amor. –oyó el bufido contrariado de Harry– Por lo visto fue Remus quien se lo exigió a Dumbledore. Severus me dijo que esto era muy importante para él. No quiere que vuelvas a desaparecer de su vida bajo ningún concepto. Y cree que esa disculpa puede ayudar. También fue Remus quien insistió en que nos quedáramos aquí. Sabía que nadie sería capaz de arrastrarte hasta Hogwarts después para asistir a la reunión de mañana si no te encontrabas ya en Hogwarts.

–Si no fuera porque no quiero disgustar a Remus, te aseguro que ya no estaríamos aquí. –susurró Harry, enfurruñado.

–Hazlo por él entonces. –dijo Draco, al tiempo que deslizaba la mano bajo el pantalón de su pareja, con la sana intención de relajar tensiones.

–Me cuesta creer que Snape se haya tragado la excusa de la disculpa. –dijo el moreno al cabo de unos segundos.

–¿Crees de verdad que Dumbledore pretende algo más o solo estás algo paranoico, cariño? –preguntó mordisqueando su nuca.

–Tu cerebro ha salido hoy de paseo¿verdad amor? –preguntó a su vez Harry, pretendiendo ser tan sarcástico como había sonado.

Draco dio un pequeño resoplido y decidió que lo mejor era detenerse y contar hasta diez, antes de que mandara a Harry a dar una vuelta por el campo de Quidditch en pelota picada.

–Draco…

–¿Mmmmm?

–Ya que lo has empezado, ten al menos la decencia de terminarlo.

–¡Qué difícil eres a veces, Harry! –suspiró el rubio con paciencia, retomando su iniciativa.

–¿Me acompañarás? –preguntó tras unos segundos el moreno, intentando no desconcentrarse de lo que estaba haciendo esa hábil mano en su entrepierna.

–Por supuesto, amor. Pienso tener una soberbia corrida. –y añadió en tono falsamente sumiso– Con tu permiso claro, visto como están las cosas esta noche...

Harry cerró los ojos unos instantes y coincidentemente también pensó que contar hasta diez era una buena idea.

–Me refiero a la reunión, Draco.

Draco sonrió sobre su espalda.

–Y yo al asunto que tengo entre manos.

Harry volvió ligeramente la cabeza para lograr ver el rostro del rubio, dispuesto a decir algo, pero Draco capturó sus labios sin darle opción a pronunciar una sola palabra.

–No. No creo que me dejen. No tengo el honor de ser… miembro... –dijo al tiempo que ejercía un poco más de presión en el de Harry, tras abandonar su boca.

El moreno dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

–No importa. –jadeó– No creo... que mañana... nadie piense... en llevarme... la contraria.

–Bueno –aceptó Draco bajado el molesto pantalón que le impedía un contacto más agradable con el delicioso trasero de su compañero– Puede ser divertido.

Deslizó su propio pantalón y lo pateó hacia algún lugar al final de la cama, mientras que Harry pensaba que la reunión podría ser de todo, menos divertida.

–Prométeme que te comportarás... –pidió Draco mordiendo el hombro del moreno con pasión– ... que no vas a colgar a Dumbledore del techo ni nada por el estilo.

–¡Aghhh¡Compórtate tú, sádico! –le reprochó– No quiero aparecer mañana lleno de señales.

–No me tientes. –jadeó, al sentir como Harry se acomodaba para facilitarle el trabajo– Solo... por ver la cara... de Granger... valdría... la pena.

–No... seas... idiota –resolló el moreno, empujando hacia atrás sus caderas, logrando que Draco acabara de hundirse completamente en él– ¿Qué... te ha... hecho... Hermione? –Bueno... –echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de su compañero esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa– aparte de ese genial puñetazo... en tercero...y que por supuesto... te merecías...

–¡Oh, cállate ya, Potter! –gimió Draco– Y estate... a lo que estamos...

Un leve ruido, como de tintineo de cristales que parecía provenir del salón le despertó. A pesar del relajante ejercicio de la noche anterior, había tenido un sueño ligero, al contrario que Draco que en ese momento roncaba algo más que ligeramente, profundamente dormido. _Un Malfoy no ronca_, le había dicho el rubio muy ofendido, cuando en una ocasión se lo había comentado, después de tenerle en vela más de la mitad de la noche. _Ya_, había contestado él comprensivo_, claro que no roncas, cariño. Sólo respiras algo fuerte... _Se levantó y llegó a la sala a tiempo de ver la oscura túnica, supuso que de Snape, desaparecer por la puerta que imaginó era su habitación. Encima de la repisa del aparador donde se alineaban en perfecto orden frascos de diferentes colores y tamaños, había varios de ellos al parecer abandonados allí con algo de desorden y prisa. Dudó unos instantes y al final optó por llamar a la puerta.

–¿Profesor? –no obtuvo respuesta– Profesor Snape, soy Harry...Potter –aclaró.

Ante la falta de respuesta, decidió al fin empujar la puerta y asomar la cabeza.

–Disculpe, Profesor... ¿va todo bien?

A primera vista la habitación parecía vacía. La cama estaba hecha; como era de esperar, nadie había dormido allí esa noche. Entró silenciosamente, con la sensación de estar invadiendo la intimidad de sus habituales ocupantes. Le costó unos minutos darse cuenta de que justo detrás de unas cortinas, ahora descorridas, había una pequeña puerta entreabierta. Se dirigió hacia ella y la empujó con cuidado. Daba a lo que parecía ser una antigua mazmorra, acondicionada con un escaso mobiliario: un sillón, una mesita sobre la que descansaba un libro y una cama individual sólo con el colchón, sobre el que se había depositado una manta doblada. Completaba la espartana decoración una raída alfombra sobre la que en esos momentos descansaba el cuerpo desnudo de Remus Lupin. El Profesor de Pociones estaba arrodillado a su lado, intentando hacerle beber el contenido de un pequeño frasco.

–Vamos, Remus –rogaba la voz de Severus Snape con una suavidad desacostumbrada, mezclada con una inusual angustia– un poco más.

El Profesor de Pociones dejó el frasco vacío en el suelo y acarició con ternura el rostro del hombre entre sus brazos.

–No me dejes todavía, amor. –susurró– No te lo permitiré.

Después tomó uno de los otros frascos que estaban todavía llenos en el suelo, justo a su lado y se lo dio también a beber a Remus.

–¿Puedo hacer algo, Profesor?

Severus volvió la cabeza hacia él, de pie todavía en el umbral de la puerta, sin atreverse a interferir en lo que parecía un momento demasiado íntimo.

–Alcánzame esa manta –pidió, sin embargo, Snape, sin rastro de reproche o sorpresa en su voz.

Harry lo hizo sin perder tiempo y considerándose invitado a colaborar, ayudó a envolver el helado cuerpo de Remus. Su rostro estaba pálido y permanecía con los ojos cerrados, respirando con cansancio. No le gustó la expresión de preocupación que se reflejaba en el rostro de Snape.

–¿Siempre es así? –preguntó, contagiándose de la inquietud de su ex Profesor.

–Ahora sí. –respondió éste con pesar mientras abría los párpados de Remus y observaba sus pupilas con atención.

–Pero la poción matalobos...

Snape negó con la cabeza.

–Sólo ayuda a controlar a la bestia, para que no sea peligrosa. Pero nada puede evitar el dolor y el agotamiento de las transformaciones –acarició de nuevo el rostro de su pareja con un gesto que a Harry le pareció el más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto, dada la persona que lo realizaba– Y Remus está ya muy agotado, Harry. Cada nueva luna llena le consume un poco más. –alzó entonces los ojos hacia su ex alumno con un profundo dolor reflejado en ellos.

Aquella mirada dijo mucho más que cualquier palabra. Durante unos minutos Harry no supo que decir ni como reaccionar. Por años, Remus había desaparecido durante tres días al mes para volver después con un aspecto algo desmejorado y agotado, pero no tardaba en recuperarse. Formaba parte del ciclo que toda persona de su entorno conocía y aceptaba como algo normal y cotidiano. A pesar de que Harry se lo había insinuado en más de una ocasión, especialmente cuando estuvo viviendo en su casa durante una temporada, Remus jamás le había permitido permanecer con él durante sus transformaciones, y verle ahora en ese estado era un verdadero shock para el Gryffindor. Remus era lo más parecido que tenía a un familiar (evidentemente los Dursley no merecían ese apelativo), él único que había seguido a su lado, el último merodeador. Había superado dos guerras y nunca se había dado por vencido en la guerra particular que había significado siempre para él tener que luchar contra la licantropía. Era un superviviente nato. Snape tenía que estar equivocado. Se levantó tras recoger los frascos vacíos y siguió en silencio al Profesor de Pociones que había tomado en brazos a Remus y se dirigía hacia su habitación. Una vez allí, Severus depositó su preciada carga con sumo cuidado en la cama y sin desenvolver la manta de su cuerpo, le arropó.

–No tardará en despertar –dijo, sentándose al borde de la cama, a su lado.

–Remus tiene suerte de contar con usted, Profesor. –dijo Harry sinceramente, sentándose al otro lado.

–No Harry. El afortunado soy yo por tenerle a él. Todavía no comprendo que pudo ver en mi, cómo pudo aceptarme. Le odié durante años... pero él no lo hizo.

Harry sonrió.

–Es Remus. –dijo como si esas dos palabras lo explicaran todo– Además, que me va a contar a mí de acabar con la persona que más odias.

Por primera vez en su vida, el adusto Profesor de Pociones le devolvió una sincera sonrisa y Harry se alegró de haber sorprendido esa parte más humana, íntima y tan escondida de aquel hombre que raramente inspiraba otro sentimiento que no fuera terror (si tenías la mala suerte de ser su alumno y no pertenecer a Slytherin) o aborrecimiento.

–Estoy trabajando en una nueva poción –habló Snape, incómodo ante el silencio que se había hecho después– Llevo casi seis meses con ella, pero no logro dar con la fórmula que evite esto.

–¿Qué está buscando exactamente? –preguntó Harry, sorprendido y al mismo tiempo contento de estar siendo partícipe de lo que sin duda era una confidencia.

–Reducir el dolor, el deterioramiento y el desgaste que sufre el cuerpo al transformarse. –Snape dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración– Trabajo tomando la poción matalobos como punto de partida. –explicó– Si lograra dar con la manera de que la transición de un estado a otro fuera menos rudo y traumático, ralentizando la transformación, haciendo que sucediera de forma paulatina, sin obligar al cuerpo a ese brusco cambio en tan pocos minutos... Si pudiera adormecer el dolor... ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso podría significar?

–Calidad de vida. –afirmó Harry– No tan solo para Remus, sino para todos lo que sufren esta enfermedad.

Snape asintió.

–Estoy cerca, lo sé –y añadió con impotencia– ¡pero hay algo que se me escapa!

–Si alguien puede hacerlo, es usted Profesor. –dijo Harry con total confianza.

–No le hagas caso, es un pesimista –intervino una voz suave y cansada.

El rostro fatigado y pálido de Remus se iluminaba a pesar de todo con una inmensa sonrisa.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Severus inmediatamente, concentrando su atención en él.

–Bien, pero me gustaría poder tener algo de movimiento. ¿Qué habéis hecho¿Amortajarme?

–¿Podrías salir, Harry? –pidió Snape– Me gustaría examinarle con más detenimiento.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

–Nos vemos luego, Harry. –dijo esbozando una sonrisa en dirección al joven que le contemplaba con aire preocupado– Si no le dejo hacerlo se pondrá inaguantable.

Harry abandonó la habitación sintiéndose preocupado, pero feliz de comprender que Remus no podía estar en mejores manos.

REVIEWS

**Audrey.-** Hola Audrey, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Tines razón, pronto puede desatarse la tormenta y la calma puede que tarde un poco en llegar. Besos.

**Seika.-** Si, el porque del libro y porque afecta a Harry se sabrá en el próximo capítulo. De hecho formaba parte de este, pero lo he vuelto a dividir porque mi ordenador es un poco patata y me cuesta mucho subir el texto. Gracias por leer. Besos.

**Caroline McManaman.-** Si, sé perfectamente como es. Algunas veces habia colgado capítulos desde el trabajo, pero desde que me enteré de que tienen un servidor en el que quedan registradas todas las entradas a internet, y aunque lo hice fuera del horario de trabajo, como que no me apetece que mi jefe se entere por donde me muevo... ya me entiendes. Besos.

**Snuffle's Girl.-** Todavía no lo tengo muy claro, pero algo haré con esta odiosa mujer. Se lo merece por partida doble. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Serendipity.-** Si, a mí también me encanta la sopa de pollo, bueno la sopa en general. ¡Soy sopera hasta en verano! Tengo que darte la razón, debí explicar un poco mejor porque al final no obliatean a Louanne y a su hija. Supongo que le dí tantas vueltas y una vez me decidí, olvidé explicar el porqué. Bueno, supongo que se ha hecho evidente que hasta Draco al final le ha cogido cariño a la buena señora. Muchos besos.

**Urakih69.-** Bueno, no es que Louanne sea aprovechada, simplemente está fascinada por la magia. ¿No has visto alguana vez la película de Disney "Merlín el Encantador", la escena aquella en que Merlín encanta toda la cocina y los platos y ollas se limpian solos, las fregonas friegan solas...? Bueno en la película la cocina acaba hecha unos ciscos, pero por supuesto Draco tiene mucha más habilidad que todo eso. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Ladyelizabethblack.-** Siento decirte que alguna parte de lo que dices en tu comentario y que esperas no suceda, puede convertirse en realidad en algún momento. Lo cual no quiere decir que no tenga solución. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

Alexlee.- Gracias Alexandra, anima mucho tener lectoras fieles como tú. Te agradezco mucho que sigas ahí, fiel. Besos.

**Hikaru y Kumagoro.-** Saludotes también para vosotros y como siempre os agradezco vuestro incondicional apoyo al fic. Besos.

**Lain.-** No te preocupes, que no pienso abandonar el fic. Lo que tengo es ganas ya de acabarlo porque me está empezando a agobiar un poco. Cuando llevas demasiadas cosas entre manos, ninguna la llevas bien. Gracias por leer. Besos.

**Diabolik.-** No le voy a dar aire a mi rubito, no te preocupes. A lo mejor a ratos le deje un poco solito, pero nada más. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Canuto-Frambueza.-** Gracias Canuto. No estás nada, pero que nada equivocado en tus comentarios sobre el libro. De hecho esa parte voy a resolverla en el capítulo siguiente, ya que formaba parte de este, pero se me hizo demasiado largo. Gracias por leer. Besos.

**Adarae.-** Bueno, a veces volver a empezar está bien. Así no te aburres... Gracias por leer. Besos.


	18. La ¿Disculpa?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. Sólo lo que he aportado de mi propia cosecha. Tampoco recibo a cambio retribución algunas más que vuestros reviews.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia es slash y contrendrá lemmon. Si no os gustan este tipo de narraciones, no hace falta que sigáis.

_**Harry intenta dejar atrás su pasado con el Quidditch. Draco ha atravesado experiencias traumáticas y todavía es buscado y perseguido. Cuando la vida les ponga frente a frente de nuevo, tendrás que aprender a convivir.**_

Gracias por sus amables comentarios a: Serendipity, Seika, ladyelizabethblack, urakih69, alexlee, Snuffle's Girl, audrey-ludlow, Momoko, Mirels, Diabolik, Angel-de-luz y Jade.

Y ya sin mas...

**CAPITULO XVII**

**La ¿disculpa? **

Unas horas después era el mismo Remus, quien a pesar de andar ayudándose con su bastón, empujaba a un reacio Harry en dirección al despacho del Director de Hogwarts, seguidos por Severus y Draco, ambos procurando ocultar convenientemente sendas sonrisas ante lo, hasta cierto punto, gracioso de la situación. A pesar de todo, Draco no podía dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de Harry la noche anterior con cierta inquietud.

–No es justo, Remus. Tenías que habérmelo dicho antes. –se quejaba Harry, haciéndose el remolón.

–¿Y hubieras venido? –preguntaba Remus a su vez.

–¡Por supuesto que no!

–Precisamente por eso no te lo dijimos. –otro suave empujón y Harry estaba delante de la gárgola.

Era sábado y la mayoría de los estudiantes habían ido a Hogsmeade, o estaban en el exterior del castillo disfrutando del hermoso día, así que no había nadie por los corredores a esa hora.

–No tengo ganas de ver a ese viejo estúpido, Remus. –dijo Harry en un último y vano intento de escabullirse de aquella enojosa reunión.

–Ese viejo estúpido te debe una disculpa. –dijo Remus con firmeza– _Petit Etoile_.

–¡Dios! –exclamó Harry alzando las manos hacia el techo, mientras la gárgola empezaba a moverse.

Durante su adolescencia había tenido que pronunciar las contraseñas más ridículas que jamás mente alguna hubiera podido imaginar cada vez que había tenido que ir al despacho de Dumbledore. Pero aquello era demasiado. ¿Qué estaba intentando demostrarle ahora? Subió pesadamente las escaleras, siguiendo a Remus, que abría la marcha, cuando sintió una mano que tomaba la suya, dándole un pequeño apretón antes de soltarla otra vez. Volvió el rostro hacia Draco, que subía tras él y agradeció la sonrisa de ánimo que le dedicaba. Severus cerraba el pequeño cortejo con cara de pocos amigos. Su relación con Dumbledore nunca había vuelto a ser la misma y aquella reunión también le parecía una estupidez, a no ser que fuera para algo más. Para una simple disculpa no hacia falta tanta ceremonia. Por una vez en su vida, estaba de acuerdo con Harry.

Cuando Remus empujó la puerta del despacho, todos los rostros en su interior se volvieron hacia ella con cierto nerviosismo, pero exhibiendo amplias sonrisas. La más ancha, la del propietario de los pequeños y brillantes ojos azules que tras sus gafas de media luna observaba con satisfecha atención la entrada del joven que seguía a Remus. A pesar del plantón de la noche anterior, el anciano Director seguía confiando en el corazón de su ex alumno. Tal vez demasiado.

–Harry, muchacho...

Aquel tono alegre y desenfadado, como si justo el día anterior hubieran compartido té y caramelos de limón, fue lo que decididamente acabó con el escaso humor de Harry aquella mañana. Conocía a todos y cada uno de los propietarios de las amigables sonrisas que le dirigían pero, como siempre, sentir la atención de todo el mundo sobre su persona le incomodaba. Menos cuando se trataba de un partido de Quidditch, en cuyo caso el público para él no existía. Y aunque en el despacho solo se encontraba el reducido grupo que formaba la cúpula de la Orden, para Harry ya eran demasiados. Sin olvidar el hecho de que él no quería estar allí.

–Buenos dias. –el saludo que cortó el discurso del Director antes de ser iniciado, sonó más bien seco.

Una fría mirada verde barrió la mesa dispuesta para la ocasión, antes de sentarse en el tercero de los cuatro asientos vacíos, seguidos a la cabecera que presidía Dumbledore, declinando de esa forma hacerlo al lado del Director y dejando ese privilegio a un malhumorado Severus.

–Bienvenido, Harry –dijo Dumbledore en tono amable, sin dejar que el gesto le afectara– Te agradecemos sinceramente que hayas accedido a reunirte con nosotros.

Encerrona lo llamaría yo, pensó Harry en su fuero interno.

–No se equivoque, Profesor. Estoy aquí por Remus. Única y exclusivamente porque él me lo ha pedido.

Algunas sonrisas se marchitaron. Pero Severus inclinó la cabeza para esconder la suya, muy viva en su rostro. O mucho se equivocaba, o no iba a ser precisamente el talante Gryffindor de todos somos amigos y nos queremos mucho el que iba a presidir esa reunión. Por otra parte, los Weasleys que junto a Hermione habían disfrutado ya del cálido abrazo de su amigo, miraron a Harry con extrañeza. Poco antes de que el cuarteto llegara, habían estado comentando con el Director y los demás miembros allí presentes que el encuentro con Harry había sido distendido, incluso cariñoso y no podían entender que el joven que ahora estaba allí sentado con el semblante serio y mirada algo hostil, fuera el mismo del día anterior.

–Comprendemos que estés molesto, Harry. –prosiguió Dumbledore sin inmutarse, entrando directamente en materia– No niego que ocultarte algunos detalles fuera un error, mío principalmente, debo reconocerlo –admitió mirando a Remus– pero todo lo que lo hicimos fue por tú bien, y nos gustaría que lo comprendieras.

Primer error, pensó Draco. Las palabras "por tu bien" eran sumamente peligrosas de pronuncia delante de Harry tras todo lo acontecido. Fue el primero en percibirlo, tal vez porque ya conocía a su pareja mejor que a él mismo. A Harry y a lo que su magia era capaz de hacer cuando estaba nervioso o enojado. Y sabía que el moreno en esos momentos estaba ambas cosas a la vez. Se apresuró a colocar la mano sobre su rodilla y a iniciar una relajante caricia que le advertía que no debía dejarse llevar por lo que en aquellos momentos sus instintos le dictaran. Y que Dumbledore entonara el mea culpa no iba a calmarle en absoluto. No era la primera vez.

–Hay una cuestión que me gustaría aclarar, Profesor. –dijo Harry con calma después de mirar intensamente al Director de Hogwarts durante unos instantes. Éste asintió con un gesto de beneplácito– Si creyó que podía dejar en mis manos el destino de tantas vidas¿qué le hizo pensar que no podría manejar la mía?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y miró atentamente a su amigo. Al parecer Harry no venía tan dispuesto a enterrar el hacha de guerra, como les había hecho creer. La respuesta por parte de Dumbledore no se hizo esperar, sin perder en ningún momento su tono afable.

–Por esa misma razón, Harry. Ya habías tenido que lidiar con demasiadas cosas. Creímos que lo mejor para ti era ignorarlo y dejarte vivir en paz.

Las dos miradas se enfrentaron en medio de un tenso silencio. Si en algún momento alguien había pensado que Harry volvía, a pesar de todo, para agradecer el esfuerzo que habían hecho para protegerle y reconocer que tal vez se había tomado las cosas demasiado a la tremenda, desembocando en la infantil reacción de irse, empezaba a quedar bastante claro que no iba a ser así. Las sonrisas iniciales de bienvenida habían desaparecido del rostro de la mayoría y nadie parecía osar intervenir todavía para interrumpir el tirante diálogo que se había iniciado entre ambos hombres.

–Tuve que lidiar con el hecho de tener a Voldemort detrás de mí durante años y usted pensó que a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que enfrentar hasta entonces, no podría con que el Ministerio quisiera mi cabeza después. Un poco ridículo¿no cree? –acusó Harry, retomando la iniciativa de la conversación en un tono más frío y pausado que a Draco le dio la impresión que no presagiaba nada bueno– Solo era un poco más de lo mismo.

–Te recuerdo, muchacho, que por aquel entonces no estabas atravesando uno de tus mejores momentos y nos tenías muy preocupados. –esgrimió el anciano Director, mirándole por encima de sus gafas.

–Pero hubo otros muchos momentos después¿no es así? –rebatió él– Pero nadie fue capaz de advertirme de lo que estaba pasando. Durante esos tres malditos años nadie dijo una maldita palabra.

Y en este punto, extendió una acusadora mirada a lo largo de la mesa, encontrándose con que la mayoría de las miradas se desviaban de la suya. Harry había vuelto con intención de olvidar, Merlín lo sabía. Sólo es por Remus, se había dicho. Pero Dumbledore le estaba soliviantando más de lo que en un principio se había jurado permitir. ¿No se suponía que todo aquel montaje se debía a una disculpa que él no quería ni necesitaba¡Pues que lo hicieran y le dejaran en paz! Quería acabar con aquella enojosa situación cuanto antes. Le molestaba la cara de desconcierto que tenían sus amigos y ex compañeros de la Orden. Hasta la Profesora McGonagall le observaba como si fuera de otro planeta. Le hubiera gustado decirles que no tenía nada en contra de ninguno en particular, pero que eso no evitaba que se sintiera molesto con ellos como miembros de la Orden. La mano de Draco apretar cada vez con más fuerza sobre su rodilla.

–¿Qué pretendes, partirme la rodilla?–preguntó entre dientes acompañando una mirada furiosa.

–Cálmate Harry. –susurró él a su vez, alzando una ceja en advertencia.

–Creo que estamos olvidando para qué nos hemos reunido aquí, Albus. –intervino Remus, disgustado por el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

Empezaba a temer que Harry saltara como aquella fatídica tarde que provocó su marcha. Severus Snape, sin embargo, no se lo estaba pasando del todo mal.

–No Remus, no lo olvido. Pero Harry tiene necesidad de saber¿no es así? –dijo clavando una mirada inquisidora en el joven– Necesita conocer porque sus amigos, las personas que consideraba su familia, incluso sus Profesores le protegieron y velaron por él¿verdad Harry?

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño pero molesto bufido.

–¿Qué pretende dar a entender ahora? –dijo cortante– ¿Qué soy un desagradecido?

–Por supuesto que no. –sonrió Dumbledore con indulgencia.

–¿Sabe lo que creo realmente, Profesor? –el anciano hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, dispuesto a permitir que su ex alumno desahogara todo lo que tuviera dentro. Segundo error, pensó Draco por su parte– Creo que usted necesitaba tanto como el Ministerio tenerme vigilado y controlado. Y se valió de MIS amigos, de las personas que yo consideraba MI familia e incluso de MIS Profesores para hacerlo. –y añadió en un tono mucho más suave y frío, casi deslizando las palabras– Creo que usted también tenía miedo, Profesor.

Intencionadamente o no, Harry había conseguido desviar todas las miradas concentradas en él hacia el Director de Hogwarts. Dumbledore permaneció en silencio, enfrentando intensamente su mirada a la de Harry. Snape observaba atentamente, sospechando que ambos estaban desafiando algo más que sus miradas, aunque no habría podido asegurar a ciencia cierta quien era el que invadía y quien el que se defendía. Ninguno de los que allí se encontraban fue ajeno a la cantidad de poder que se estaba desplegando en ese momento en aquella sala. Tras unos angustiosos minutos, en los que Snape había empezado a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de detenerles, fue Dumbledore el primero en hablar, tal vez con un ligero quiebro en su voz.

–Tienes razón –admitió– lo hice. Y tendrás la disculpa que Remus tanto ansia. Pero ya que pareces dispuesto a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, pongamos la baraja entera. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

Harry sostuvo el enfrentamiento con del aciano unos segundos más, antes de dirigir una soslayada mirada a su pareja, pues sabía que una de las cartas que Dumbledore pretendía poner boca arriba era Draco.

–Sabe perfectamente que esa decisión no es mía. –respondió con acidez.

–Lo sé. –afirmó Dumbledore mientras sus ojos se movían imperceptiblemente en dirección a Draco– Espero por supuesto su aprobación. Así como que también valoréis la conveniencia de contar con el apoyo de la Orden en caso necesario.

Un suave murmullo se extendió entre los presentes, ante el desconocimiento de lo que ambos hombres pudieran estar debatiendo. Draco buscó la mirada de Harry, que en esos momentos era tan fría y dura como una de las suyas en sus mejores tiempos. Alzó una ceja en una muda pregunta.

–Ya te dije que esto no resultaría en un mero formalismo. –susurró el moreno bajo la atenta mirada del resto de la mesa, que se esforzaba por oír sus palabras– Debes tomar una decisión.

–¿Opciones? –preguntó Draco en el mismo tono.

–Sinceramente, llegados a este punto no muchas. –y esbozó una leve sonrisa– Pero no te preocupes, amor. No pienso dejarte indefenso a la merced de nadie.

Otro par de ojos dirigieron una mirada glacial al Director de Hogwarts, acompañando un leve asentimiento.

El Director de Hogwarts esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y anunció:

–Debo informaros que os ha sido impuesto a todos y cada uno de vosotros un hechizo de confidencialidad y que una vez fuera de este despacho nadie podrá hablar de lo que aquí va a ser expuesto, aunque así lo pretendiera.

Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al comprobar las expresiones confundidas en las caras de todos los concurrentes, a excepción de Remus y Severus. En claro contraste con la de no haber roto un plato en su vida de Harry.

–Algo así nunca ha sido necesario, Albus –se quejó Arthur Weaslely– ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?

–Lo siento Sr. Weasley –se disculpó Harry fríamente– Pero el hechizo lo he impuesto yo. Incluido a nuestro querido Director

Las miradas de todos confluyeron en él, algunas molestas y otras asombradas. Sorprendentemente Harry no tenía ninguna varita en la mano. Y antes de que alguien más pudiera añadir sus comentarios a ese hecho, Dumbledore volvió a tomar la palabra.

–Hay cierta información que la mayoría de vosotros desconocéis y que ha sido celosamente guardada desde que fue descubierta hace algunos años. –empezó Dumbledore con voz pausada– Esta información fue revelada por uno de los Mortífagos de Tom Riddle durante uno de los tantos interrogatorios que durante esa época se llevaron a cabo. –la mención de ese nombre todavía levantó algunos escalofríos a pesar del tiempo transcurrido– Al parecer, el Señor Oscuro quiso cubrirse las espaldas ante la inminencia de lo que iba a suceder. Entregó a uno de sus hombres de más confianza, un objeto que hechizado con magia oscura, iba a ser capaz de canalizar todo su poder y guardarlo en él, en el improbable caso, desde su punto de vista claro está, de que resultara perdedor. Estaba tratando de asegurarse una nueva "resurrección". Ese hombre, tenía que permanecer cerca de él con la única y exclusiva misión de pronunciar las palabras justas en el momento en que Voldemort supuestamente muriera y recoger su poderosa esencia mágica en ese objeto, para ayudarle después a volver. Pero Riddle nunca contó con perder realmente Y menos con ser completamente destruido. Esta vez, gracias a Harry, no quedó nada a lo que su magia pudiera volver. Así que su poder quedó atrapado en ese objeto, a la inútil espera de reencontrarse con su dueño.

Un pesado silencio se extendió por todo el despacho. Se miraban unos a otros, todavía impactados por el conocimiento de que, para desgracia del mundo mágico, algo de Voldemort todavía seguía entre ellos.

–¿Dónde está ahora ese objeto? –preguntó el Sr. Weasley, tan sorprendido como el resto de oyentes por aquella preocupante revelación.

–Todo a su debido tiempo, Arthur. –dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa, y continuó– En el momento de su destrucción, cuando todo su poder explosionó, y antes de ser reconducido por su servidor al objeto encantado a tal fin, todos sabemos que una parte de su magia impactó y fue absorbida por la persona que estaba más cerca de él en ese momento: Harry. Como todos sabemos también, pudimos drenar parte de esa magia de su cuerpo, a lo que algunos de los aquí presente ayudamos, pero no toda. La que ha quedado permanentemente mezclada con la suya, absorbida y asimilada por su propia magia.

Harry asintió en silencio. Dumbledore hizo una pequeña pausa, para tomar un poco de té de la taza que tenía frente a él.

–Ese objeto ha sido buscado inútilmente durante años. –continuó– Incluso sabemos ahora, que los servidores de Voldemort que todavía quedan en libertad, han tratado de encontrarlo inútilmente, esperando con ello poder conseguir el poder de su Señor y poder convertirse en un nuevo Señor Oscuro. Pero subestimaron a Tom Riddle si pensaron que permitiría que nadie que no fuera él pudiera gozar de tan inmenso y a la vez peligroso poder. Mucho me temo que el hechizo fue hecho de tal forma que su magia sólo buscará lograr volver a unirse a la esencia del ser que un día la albergó, la alimentó y la hizo crecer.

–Entonces ya no debemos preocuparnos, Albus¿no es cierto? –intervino la Profesora McGonagall, dejando entrever cierto alivio en su voz–Él no puede volver.

Un pequeño murmullo de asentimiento apoyó sus palabras.

–¡Por supuesto que debemos preocuparnos, Minerva! –bufó Snape, incrédulo ante toda la estupidez que le rodeaba. La mirada preocupada de Remus le indicó que él también lo había comprendido– Parte de lo que queda de esa esencia está en Potter¿o es que nadie ha estado escuchando? A no ser que lo que en realidad te alivie Minerva, sea que esa posibilidad quede reducida a una sola persona. –bufó.

La Profesora McGonagall le dirigió una mirada ofendida. El silencio entre los asistentes fue absoluto, mientras la idea se abría paso en sus cerebros.

–Entonces, ese es el motivo de que intentaran matar a Harry –asumió Ron Weasley, mirando a su amigo

Snape suspiró con desespero y Remus puso su mano sobre la de su pareja. La paciencia nunca había sido una de las virtudes de Severus y le era francamente difícil tolerar mentes que no funcionaran tan rápidamente como la suya.

–No, Ron –intervino su mujer acudiendo en su ayuda– Cuando lo intentaron, nadie sabía todavía nada sobre ese objeto¿me equivoco? –preguntó dirigiéndose al Profesor Dumbledore– Lo cual, a mi parecer, pone las cosas todavía peor.

–¡Por fin alguien con cerebro! –murmuró Snape por lo bajo.

–Severus, por favor. –susurró a su vez Remus.

Dumbledore asintió.

–Así es. –dijo el Director– El Ministerio de Magia sabe de la existencia de ese objeto, y ese conocimiento ha sido tratado con la máxima cautela, y la información guardada con el más absoluto secreto en el Dpto. de Misterios. Fudge se encontraba presente en el interrogatorio de Nott, que bajo Verisaterum, reveló la existencia de ese hechizo, como también admitió que todos ignoraban a quien lo había entregado Voldemort en última instancia, seguramente para salvaguardarlo de envidias y evitar rencillas. Lo que si certificamos es que no le había sido entregado a él. Para cuando conseguimos esta información, el Ministerio con sus prisas por acabar con los seguidores de Riddle para tranquilizar a la comunidad mágica, ya había hecho cumplir varias sentencias, (me temo que nuestro Ministro fue demasiado ligero en ese aspecto), por lo que supusimos que ese Mortífago se encontraba entre los que ya habían sido entregados al Beso del Dementor, dejándonos así sin posibilidad de saber donde podría haber escondido ese objeto. Es evidente que los Mortífagos que todavía están en activo, no lo tienen. La última información que se posee a ese respecto es que siguen buscándolo.

Durante unos breves instantes, el silencio reinó en el despacho, solamente interrumpido por los cuchicheos provinentes de los cuadros de los antiguos directores.

–Tal vez si lográramos atrapar a alguno de esos Mortífagos, podría darnos una idea de quien pudo haber sido e intentar averiguar dónde pudo ocultarlo. –dijo Kingsley, sopesando posibilidades.

–Yo tengo un candidato perfecto–le dijo Ron con ironía– Lo difícil es que se deje atrapar, si es que todavía sigue vivo.

Draco no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

–Creo que eso no será necesario, Ron –dijo el Director de Hogwarts– Lo que nos lleva a la segunda parte de esta historia, que implica directamente a algunas de las personas que se encuentran hoy aquí.

Draco se removió incómodo en su asiento, adivinando que iban a entrar en una parte que él no quería recordar. Le había costado años enterrar todos esos recuerdos y ahora el maldito Dumbledore iba a desenterrarlos de una palada delante de personas que jamás habían gozado de su confianza. Se maldijo por no haber hecho caso a su pareja y por haberse dejado convencer por Remus y Severus. Sintió que la mano que todavía permanecía sobre la rodilla de Harry era cariñosamente envuelta en la calidez de las de su compañero. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Hermione.

Dumbledore sorbió un poco más de té de su taza, con ademán tranquilo.

–¡Por Merlín, Albus! –le apremió la Profesora McGonagall, sentada a su lado, manifestando la impaciencia y la curiosidad que todos sentían.

El anciano sonrió, y palmeó la mano de su subdirectora.

–No seas impaciente, Minerva. –miró los semblantes anhelantes de todos antes de continuar– Todos recordaréis los extraños sucesos acaecidos en la mansión Malfoy, ocho años atrás. Todo el mundo pensó que Lucius Malfoy se había vuelto loco ante la caída de su Señor y había asesinado a su esposa y a su hijo, pero no fue así. –Dumbledore recorrió los rostros que le miraban expectantes antes de decir– Lucius era el Mortífago que tenía en su poder el objeto que tras la definitiva caía de Tom Riddle, empezó a ser deseado por los demás componentes del círculo interno que habían logrado escapar a las redadas de los aurores.

–¡Malfoy¡Cómo no! – soltó el menor de los Weasley sin poderse reprimir, ganándose con ello una mirada furiosa del Profesor de Pociones.

Hermione le dirigió también una mirada reprobatoria, para después volver a centrar su atención en el joven frente a ella. Todavía se preguntaba que hacía él en la reunión, si no era miembro de la Orden y los asuntos que se estaban discutiendo eran lo suficientemente confidenciales como para no ser escuchados por oídos ajenos a sus miembros. Observó como el pulgar de Harry acariciaba en un gesto tranquilizador la mano que tenía entre las suyas y la tensión en el rostro de Philippe, que a pesar de su mirada inexpresiva, no conseguía disimular. Una idea inverosímil empezaba a abrirse paso con fuerza en la mente de Hermione. Desvió unos momentos su mirada, para seguir prestando atención a las palabras de Dumbledore.

–Por descarte, a los que habían logrado escapar no les costó demasiado adivinarlo. Se presentaron en la mansión Malfoy aquella noche y tras torturar a su hijo, para obligar a Lucius a entregar ese objeto, hubo un cruento enfrentamiento entre el matrimonio Malfoy y los Lestrange, McNair y algunos más. El resultado fue que Narcisa Black fue asesinada por su propia hermana y que Lucius, malherido, no pudo huir a tiempo para escapar de la redada que los aurores ya habían previsto en su mansión para aquella noche y que se produjo mientras esa lucha estaba teniendo lugar. Todos sabemos que posteriormente fue juzgado y la sentencia se cumplió inmediatamente.

Draco supuso que toda esa información le había sido facilitada a Dumbledore por su padrino, tras la visita del Director a Harry, después de que éste pocos días antes le hubiera presentado a sus amigos como su nueva pareja. Harry no se había equivocadoal decirleque cuando Dumbledore se había ido, ya sabía quien era él.

–¿Y su hijo? –preguntó Hermione, clavando sus ojos en Philippe.

Harry acarició con ternura la mano que temblaba ligeramente entre la suyas, aunque el semblante de su dueño permanecía con la misma expresión inmutable, sin que nadie pudiera sospechar hasta que punto revivir tan nítidamente en su mente aquellos hechos le estaba atormentando.

–El joven Malfoy logró escapar, aunque a partir de entonces fue ferozmente buscado y perseguido por sus tíos y McNair, seguros de que debía conocer el lugar donde su padre había escondido el objeto de su deseo. O incluso habérselo llevado con él. Y ellos estaban desesperados por conseguirlo.

–No lo entiendo –dijo Ron– Malfoy estuvo atacando y matando gente junto a ellos durante años. ¿Cómo podían ignorar dónde estaba?

–Porque ese, Ron, no era Draco Malfoy. Nunca lo fue. –dijo Dumbledore, estableciendo un pequeño silencio para dejar que esa idea calara en todos los allí reunidos– El verdadero Draco logró huir durante aproximadamente un par de años de su familia¿me equivoco Severus? –el aludido asintió, molesto por el mal trance que le estaba haciendo pasar a su ahijado– pero finalmente lograron atraparle. Y no dudaron en torturarle de nuevo en un vano intento de sacarle información sobre el paradero de ese objeto. Inútilmente, debo decir porque Draco lo desconocía. A su padre nunca le dio tiempo a decírselo y mucho menos a dárselo.

–¿Le mataron finalmente esos desgraciados? –preguntó la Profesora McGonagall, que a pesar de no haber profesado nunca demasiada simpatía por el Slytherin, se sentía algo abrumada por el terrible y triste destino que apuntaba haber tenido su ex alumno.

Dumbledore se limitó a palmear nuevamente la mano de su subdirectora, sin resolver de momento esa cuestión.

–¿Entonces? –preguntó Kingseley aturdido– ¿A quién estuvimos persiguiendo durante todo ese tiempo?

–Supongo que a alguno de los Lestrange, McNair... vete tú a saber –intervino Harry– Le tuvieron dos veces en sus manos. Pudieron conseguir lo que les hiciera falta para una poción multijugos. Todos sabemos que el pelo no se deteriora.

–Me cuesta creerlo. –bufó Ron.

–Nada difícil viniendo de usted. –atacó Snape con algo de sorna.

Ron le dirigió una mirada desafiante y Remus tuvo que poner todo su empeño en cortar la diatriba que su pareja parecía dispuesto a empezar con el también irascible pelirrojo.

–Diggle, Charlie y yo nos enfrenamos a Malfoy al menos en tres ocasiones. –intervino Bill– Si no era él, podía pasar por su gemelo.

–Era imposible que fuera él, Bill –aseveró Harry.

–¿Y tú como puedes estar tan seguro? –preguntó Hermione que desde hacía unos minutos volvía a observar atentamente el tenso rostro de Philippe quien se empeñaba en mirar hacia ninguna parte.

Harry sonrió a su amiga. Estaba convencido de que Hermione había llegado ya a la conclusión acertada, vistas las miradas con las que no dejaba de obsequiar a un cada vez más molesto Draco.

–Primero porque su mano derecha estaba destrozada, cortesía de su familia y no habría podido sostener una varita ni queriendo. Y segundo porque estaba conmigo, Hermione. Lo ha estado durante los últimos cinco años.

Un murmullo de desconcierto siguió a sus palabras. Pero los ojos de Hermione brillaron de esa forma tan familiar que Harry conocía, cuando su amiga por fin había llegado a una conclusión o probado que tenía razón en algo.

–Muéstrese por favor, Sr. Malfoy –pidió Dumbledore amablemente.

Draco soltó la mano que había estado sosteniendo su ánimo hasta ese momento para sacar la varita de su pantalón y se encaró a su expectante público. Levantó el hechizo. Un murmullo de exclamaciones recorrió la mesa cuando el rostro frío y desafiante de Draco Malfoy apareció ante la concurrencia.

–¿Así está mejor? –preguntó en tono álgido.

–Mucho mejor. Gracias. –respondió Dumbledore, con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Tras el pequeño gritito de la Profesora McGonagall, se produjo un espeso silencio durante algunos segundos. Ron Weasley abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero antes de que se decidiera a decir nada, conociéndole, Harry se adelantó.

–Piensa bien lo que vas a decir, Ron. Y antes de que lo digas, quiero que quede bien claro, para ti y para todos los demás que Draco es mi pareja y no voy a admitir ningún tipo de comentario en su contra. Si alguien tiene algún problema con ello, le molesta o sencillamente no puede soportarlo, le invito sin ningún tipo de animadversión a que abandone esta reunión ahora.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar a sus palabras, el primogénito de la familia Weasley, sentado al lado de Draco, brindó su inesperada ayuda.

–¡Demonios, así que eras tú! –exclamó Bill con una carcajada– Por un momento, cuando nos vimos en París, creí que ibas a obliatearme, chaval.

–Estuviste cerca, Bill. –confesó Draco con un amago de sonrisa y estrechó la mano que éste le tendía.

Las palabras de Bill parecieron romper la tensión del momento y a los pocos minutos, tras la sorpresa inicial, parecía que la presencia de Draco era asumida por todos. Incluso se podía detectar cierto alivio al comprobar, tras la explicación del Director, que Malfoy estaba sano y entero. El único que todavía no había despegado los labios ni para decir esta boca es mía, era Ron.

–Bien –dijo Dumbledore, intentando reconducir la conversación por encima del pequeño jaleo que se había formado– Ahora que todos sabemos quien es quien y afortunadamente lo aceptamos, deberíamos seguir tratando el asunto que nos interesa.

–Si, –afirmó Remus– creo que deberíamos centrar nuestra atención en intentar encontrar ese objeto. No quiero pensar en esa cosa y tú en una misma habitación, Harry. –añadió con preocupación.

Harry tan solo se limitó a sonreírle.

–¿No tienes ni idea de donde pudo esconderlo tu padre? –preguntó Hermione, dirigiéndose por primera vez a la pareja de su amigo, evitando nombrarle por su apellido, pero sin querer concederle todavía el tratamiento más familiar de utilizar su nombre de pila.

–Tal como ha dicho el Profesor Dumbledore, mi padre nunca me lo dijo, Granger –respondió por fin Draco, quien si que no estaba dispuesto a conceder de momento ninguna familiaridad.

–Entonces ¿ese era tu miedo, Albus? –preguntó de pronto Remus en un tono de voz ligeramente alterado– Que ese objeto llegara a manos de Harry y se convirtiera en un nuevo Señor Oscuro. –tras un casi imperceptible titubeo, Dumbledore asintió levemente– ¿Cómo pudiste tan solo pensar que Harry pudiera hacer algo así? –le acusó con coraje.

–Por que tal vez no estaría en su voluntad poderlo evitar. –contestó suavemente el Director.

–Y nos utilizaste a todos para vigilarle, con la excusa de que el chico tenía que ser feliz, vivir su vida y todas esas patrañas con las que nos convenciste.

Remus temblaba de enojo y Severus le observó con cierta inquietud. Aquello no le estaba haciendo ningún bien a la salud de su pareja.

–Cálmate Remus, –rogó Harry también preocupado, posando su mano sobre el brazo tembloroso del hombre– No puede afectarme mientras siga bien guardado. –susurró.

Los ojos miel del licántropo se posaron sobre Harry con una expresión interrogadora y asustada a la vez. ¿Qué le estaba insinuando? El joven se limitó a sonreír otra vez, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de lo que, sin pensar, acababa de decir

–Creo que todo lo que se ha dicho hoy aquí es lo suficientemente importante como para haber sido dicho hace ya tiempo, Albus. –habló Arthur Weasley, expresando el sentir de la mayoría– A todos nosotros. –recalcó.

–Tienes razón, Arthur. –reconoció– Y seguramente hubiera evitado que Harry tomara esa decisión y yo no me hubiera pasado cinco años sufriendo por si ese objeto llegaba a sus manos sin haber tenido la oportunidad de advertirle o protegerle.

Se levantó de su sillón y caminó con paso cansado hasta donde se encontraba Harry y depositó sus manos sobre los hombros del joven, que se tensó inmediatamente al sentir el contacto.

–Sin embargo, fue hecho con la mejor intención. Debes creerme, Harry. Realmente me asustó y sigue haciéndolo todavía, lo que podría hacerte ese objeto si llegara hasta ti.

–¿Tanto miedo como Fudge, Profesor? –preguntó incómodo ante ese contacto, y con una clara rigidez en su voz.

Aquellas palabras, por lo que llevaban implícito en si mismas, hirieron profundamente al Director de Hogwarts, aunque no dejó entreverlo. Dio unos pequeños golpecitos en el hombro de su ex alumno, que en ningún momento le había mirado y volvió lentamente a su sillón.

–Bien, hemos acordado mostrar todas las cartas, Harry. –dijo con voz cansina– Pero creo que tú todavía escondes una.

–¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

–Oh, reconozco que eres muy hábil –Dumbledore esbozó una franca sonrisa– el Profesor Snape acabó haciendo un buen trabajo contigo. –dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro– No me has dejado verlo, por supuesto. Pero más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo¿no es así el dicho muggle? –acabó, dirigiendo un pequeña sonrisa hacia Hermione.

Ésta asintió sonriendo también, para después mirar a su amigo. Harry tenía ahora los ojos fijos en sus manos apoyadas sobre mesa, al parecer sopesando cuidadosamente si levantar esa carta o no. No confiaba en Dumbledore, ya no. Y aunque podía ver una sincera preocupación en los ojos de todos los demás, solo había una persona en ese despacho en cuyas manos depositaria su vida sin pensarlo y era el dueño de la mano que volvía a estar posada sobre su rodilla. Tantas cosas habían cambiado en aquellos años. Demasiadas, ahora se daba cuenta. A pesar de todo, tenía que reconocer que ninguno de los dos había podido con el pequeño asunto que ahora Dumbledore pretendía que pusiera sobre la mesa. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, todavía no había olvidado la sensación de pánico que experimentó la primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo que el libro podía hacer en él tras haber sufrido su influencia. Y ahora que conocía la historia entera, comprendía en toda su magnitud el peligro que representaba.

–No. –le llegó el susurró de Draco.

Harry tardó unos instantes más en contestar.

–No creo que haya nada más que decir de momento. –dijo al fin, enfrentando de nuevo su mirada a la del Director de Hogwarts.

Éste asintió en silencio, al parecer decepcionado. Pero no insistió.

La reunión había seguido durante algunos minutos, sin que Harry pudiera dejar de pensar que, una vez más, Dumbledore había intentado y en parte conseguido, conducir a todos hasta donde el anciano había pretendido. Después, todos habían ido dejando sus asientos y las conversaciones habían tomado un tono más distendido, la mayoría concentradas en satisfacer su curiosidad con respecto a la vida de los dos jóvenes durante aquellos cinco años. Lo más divertido fue ver la cara de Draco tras recibir un abrazo de la Profesora McGonagall, al parecer sinceramente aliviada de que el Slytherin hubiera sobrevivido a tanta calamidad.

Harry sintió que un mano tiraba de su brazo y le apartaba sin muchas ceremonias de la conversación que mantenía en ese momento con Bill y el Sr. Weasley.

–Te tiraría de las orejas, pero a tu edad no creo que me lo permitieras. –le dijo Remus, con enojo contenido– Así que te sugiero que bajéis a nuestras habitaciones en cuanto esto termine.

Remus estaba enfadado y Harry sospechaba el porqué. Severus, a su lado, no parecía mucho más contento. Quince minutos más tarde, Harry y Draco abandonaban el despacho en dirección a las mazmorras. La voz de Hermione les detuvo cuando llegaban a las escaleras.

–Esta vez no vas a dejarnos fuera, Harry.

Draco, que ya volvía a ser Philippe en previsión de que se cruzaran con algún alumno, dirigió a Harry una mirada molesta. A pesar de la clara oposición que su compañero demostraba ante esa idea, la expresión determinada en el rostro de sus amigos hizo comprender a Harry que si esta vez les apartaba, sería de forma definitiva. Ron y Hermione no iban a aceptar verse nuevamente relegados y rechazados.

–Que conste que seguís bajo el hechizo –advirtió– y que no pienso levantarlo de momento.

–Lo aceptamos. –dijo Ron. Hermione asintió.

Y reanudaron su camino hacia las mazmorras, seguidos del matrimonio Weasley.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que deseo discutir nuestros asuntos con ellos? –murmuró Draco entre dientes, claramente contrariado.

–Que son mis amigos. Y desearía que os llevarais bien.

Draco no dijo nada. Apretó las mandíbulas y se limitó a seguir andando. Sin embargo, al llegar a las habitaciones de su padrino no pudo evitar refunfuñar:

–Traemos comitiva.

Tampoco Snape pareció muy feliz de ver a Hermione y a Ron. A Remus, sin embargo, no pareció importarle. Tenía otras prioridades.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó inmediatamente después de que todos se sentaran.

Harry tomó aire antes de decir:

–Es un libro.

–¿Y cuando esperabais decírnoslo? –continuó en tono enojado.

–Lo siento, Remus. ¿Me creerás si te digo que sinceramente, lo olvidamos?

El licántropo inspiró profundamente preguntándose en que cabeza cabía olvidar mencionar una cosa así. Severus les miró con expresión de ponerles a limpiar calderos a los dos.

–Pensé que habías dicho que no sabías dónde estaba –dijo Hermione a Draco en un tono más bien crítico

–Y no lo sabía, Granger . –le contestó él a la defensiva.

–En realidad fui yo quien la trajo sin saberlo. –aclaró Harry.

Y dio una somera explicación de cómo el libro había llegado a sus manos. De cómo dos o tres años después de su partida, la caja había llamado nuevamente su atención con el traslado de sus cosas y cómo al final había logrado abrirla. Severus dio un respingo en su asiento.

–¿La misma caja labrada que estuvimos intentando abrir ese día?

Draco asintió.

–¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? –preguntó estupefacto.

–¿Cómo no se dio cuenta el Ministerio que la tuvo en sus almacenes por más de tres años? –dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

–¿Qué sucedió cuando la abriste, Harry? –preguntó Remus con gravedad.

Harry tardó un poco en responder.

–Justo lo que dijo Dumbledore. Intentó volver a lo único que encontró de lo que él denominó "su esencia". –dijo en el tono más desenfadado que fue capaz, dado que Remus, frente a él, estaba mortalmente pálido– Remus, he dicho que "sólo lo intentó".

–¿Dónde está ahora? –inquirió Severus, que depositó en la mano de Remus una copa de brandy.

–Guardado –respondió esta vez Draco– Bajo todos los hechizos de contención que fui capaz de imponerle, en el fondo del un arcón de mi madre, mágicamente sellado.

–Y supongo que no lo habéis traído con vosotros. – dijo Hermione.

–No Granger, no solemos viajar con él bajo el brazo. –respondió Draco alzando su ceja con ironía. –Sigue en París.

–Creo que deberíamos buscar un sitio más seguro para guardarlo. –afirmó Severus, sirviéndose una copa él también y vaciando la mitad del contenido de un solo trago– ¿Os dais cuenta de lo inconscientes que habéis sido? –estalló después dirigiendo a los dos jóvenes una mirada furibunda.

–¿Y qué querías que hiciésemos? –le contestó su ahijado en el mismo tono– ¿Tirarlo a un contenedor de basura muggle?

–Perder los nervios no va a servirnos de nada. –intentó calmarles Remus, dándole vueltas a la copa entre sus dedos.

–Tal vez deberíamos traerlo a Hogwarts. Aquí podría ser convenientemente guardado y vigilado. –intervino Ron.

–Weasley, –gruñó Draco con cierto retintín– ¿qué no se lo hayamos mencionado a Dumbledore no te sugiere nada?

Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas por unos segundos, pero logró dominarse. Draco por su parte se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió hacia el aparador destilando mal humor.

–¿Vas a seguir en plan tacaño con el brandy? –recriminó a su padrino en un tono algo molesto. Y el mismo se sirvió una copa– ¿Alguien más? –preguntó después con la botella en la mano. Harry no solía beber y Hermione negó con la cabeza. –¿Weasley?

–No me vendría mal. –reconoció el pelirrojo, sorprendido de que Draco Malfoy se aviniera a servirle una copa.

Durante unos momentos, solo se oyó el trajín de Draco en el aparador con la botella y las copas.

–Gringotts. –dijo de pronto Hermione– No hay nada más seguro que ese banco.

–Te recuerdo que en nuestro primer año, abrieron la cámara donde había estado guardada la piedra filosofa con toda impunidad. –rememoró Harry.

–Porque sabían lo que buscaban y a quien pertenecía la cámara. –rebatió su amiga y posando sus ojos en Draco continuó– Pero si alguien como Philippe Masson, un completo desconocido, abriera cuenta en el banco y alquilara una cámara, nadie haría muchas preguntas¿no crees? Sólo sería un mago más confiando sus ahorros a Gringotts.

Remus asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza, y Severus miró de forma penetrante a su ex alumna, considerando que podía haber visto aquella mujer en Weasley. Harry, hundido en su sillón desde que habían llegado, se incorporó un poco y miró a su amiga considerando de nuevo su propuesta.

–Visto así no parece tan mala idea¿no crees Draco?

El aludido se limitó a alzar su copa en dirección a Hermione.

–Lo traeremos en el próximo viaje. –confirmó Harry.

–YO lo traeré, Harry. No pienses ni por un momento que voy a dejar que te acerques a ese libro otra vez. –Draco le dirigió una significativa mirada– Acuérdate de los efectos secundarios…

–¿Efectos secundarios? –preguntó Remus, abriendo mucho los ojos, rogando por no oír algo demasiado grave.

–Pura exageración. –le aseguró Harry con un gesto que pretendía quitarle importancia.

–¿Exageración? –Draco alzando una de sus aristocráticas cejas con expresión guasona– A Harry no le hace falta tener el libro en sus manos para convertir tu vida en un pequeño infierno, Remus –dijo el Slytherin con ironía– Solo con que esté en la misma habitación, y aun dentro de su caja, acabarás discutiendo con él por las cosas más inverosímiles e impensables. O te mandará una maldición si por error has puesto azúcar en su café. Con mucha suerte no acabarás colgando de la lámpara del techo. –terminó mirando con cierto resentimiento a su pareja.

–¿Afecta su carácter de ese modo? –preguntó Remus mirando a Harry de arriba abajo, como si le viera por primera vez. Harry se encogió de hombros.

–No es para tanto. –murmuró.

Draco le atravesó con una mirada acusadora.

–Tú mismo pudiste comprobar cuan irritante puede llegar a ser, si rememoras cierta tarde –dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a Remus nuevamente– Recuerda que Severus y yo estábamos intentando abrir la caja, que permaneció en el salón durante toda la discusión.

Remus asintió lentamente, empezó en ese momento a entender muchas cosas.

–Bien –concluyó Snape tras apurar su copa– creo que ha quedado bastante claro para todos que Harry no puede estar ni tan solo cerca de ese libro, sino queremos acabar en una reñida discusión con él, y eso en el mejor de los casos. –el aludido puso los ojos en blanco– Por lo tanto, cuanto antes podamos traerlo y ponerlo a buen recaudo en Gringotts, mucho mejor.

–Yo puedo acompañarte –se ofreció Ron, no muy seguro de que su oferta fuera bien recibida.

Draco le miró fijamente durante unos segundos y después asintió.

Cuando la conversación derivó después sobre los derechos y obligaciones contractuales de los bancos con respecto a sus clientes y viceversa, y se convirtió en monólogo por parte de Hermione, Ron aprovechó para levantarse y dirigirse al aparador donde seguía Draco, al parecer tan aburrido como él ante la disertación de su mujer, con la intención de tener dos palabritas con el rubio.

–Malfoy…

Draco se volvió lentamente, con la segunda copa de brandy en la mano, dispuesto a enfrentarse al dueño de esa voz, le gustara o no a Harry.

–Weasley...

El pelirrojo le perforó con la mirada, el ceño fruncido hasta lo imposible, con su pecosa cara enrojecida como en aquellas memorables ocasiones en la escuela, cuando Draco lograba sacarle de sus casillas.

–Solo dame tiempo –dijo.

Y extendió su mano en dirección al sorprendido Slytherin.

–El mismo que deberás darme tú a mí. –contestó, aceptándola no sin cierta incredulidad.

El pelirrojo asintió y ambos sellaron sus buenas intenciones con un firme apretón.

–Pero dime una cosa, Malfoy...

El rubio arqueó las cejas pensando que ya tenía que haber previsto que no podía ser tan fácil.

–...¿de verdad te colgó de la lámpara del techo sólo porque pusiste azúcar en su café?

Y la pecosa cara se iluminó con una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa.

Cuando la reunión terminó y el despacho se vació quedando nuevamente en un tranquilo silencio, Dumbledore sintió ese silencio oprimirle el corazón. Muchas veces se había sentido solo a lo largo de su vida por diferentes motivos. La mayor parte de las veces, por no poder y a veces no querer, debía reconocerlo, compartir conocimientos e informaciones demasiado graves o peligrosas para ser aireadas incluso ante los que gozaban de su confianza. Para protegerles, siempre había su lema. La soledad del líder, se había consolado diciéndose cada vez que sentía la necesidad de compartir con alguien el peso de todo lo que cargaban sus hombros. Pero ahora esa soledad pesaba más que nunca. Tal vez fueran los años que empezaban a afectar su carácter y a la determinada voluntad que siempre le había sostenido. Tal vez fueran las palabras de Harry, cuya velada acusación le había golpeado tan dolorosamente. Tal vez su negativa a revelar lo que él estaba seguro que el joven conocía. El sonido de una conexión estableciéndose en su chimenea, hizo que los pequeños y profundos ojos azules del anciano se desviaran en esa dirección. Suspiró con resignación cuando el rostro, nada contento de Cornelius Fudge apareció entre las llamas esmeralda.

–Buenos días Cornelius. –saludó a pesar de todo sin perder su habitual tono amable– ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

–Esta aquí¿verdad? –gruñó el Ministro sin molestarse en contestar al saludo.

–¿De quién hablas, querido Cornelius? –preguntó Dumbledore con expresión de no saber a qué se refería.

–¡De Potter, por supuesto! –bufó el Ministro– ¡Vamos Albus¡Sé que llegó ayer¡Y ni tan siquiera se dignó a pasar a saludarme!

–Creo que es una visita privada, Cornelius. –dijo el Director en tono conciliador– Ha venido a ver a sus amigos, eso es todo.

–Sin embargo, si tiene tiempo para saludar al Ministro francés. –prosiguió Fudge con enfado– ¿Sabías que el Sr. Potter estuvo toda una tarde departiendo con mi colega francés¡Toda una tarde! Y yo he tenido que tragarme todas y cada una de sus palabras como un verdadero imbécil cuando me ha llamado. ¡Regodeándose sutilmente de nuestra ineptitud por haber perdido a Potter durante tanto tiempo!

–No será para tanto, Cornelius. –trató de consolarle Dumbledore– Si no hubiera sido por el ataque a su restaurante, tampoco ellos habrían sabido que Harry estaba en su país desde hace cinco años.

–¡Eso no le impide vanagloriarse! –rugió Fudge herido en su amor propio– ¡Incluso le invitaron a comer en su restaurante!

–Estoy seguro de que no les quedó más remedio. –contestó Dumbledore, ya un poco harto del ataque de celos del señor Ministro– Ya sabes que Harry es poco amigo de estas cosas. Prefiere pasar inadvertido.

–¡Pero cinco años, Albus! –el Ministro bufó nuevamente– Si no hubiera sido porque esa maldita Lestrange le reconoció, seguiríamos en la inopia más absoluta con respecto a su paradero. Y que conste que no estoy diciendo que me alegre de lo sucedido. –se apresuró a añadir.

Dumbledore hizo un ligero movimiento de asentimiento, mirando al iracundo Ministro por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

–¿Puedo preguntar como está la investigación de los aurores franceses sobre ese ataque? –inquirió el Director de Hogwarts.

Si tenía que aguantar la pataleta del Ministro, que menos que sacar algo de información a cambio.

–Nada concluyente. –dijo Fudge con desgana– Como siempre, los Lestrange y su séquito se han esfumado sin dejar rastro. ¡Solo faltaría que también tuviera que aguantarle el éxito de su captura al francés! –explotó nuevamente– Entiéndeme Albus, –dijo inmediatamente después– No es que no sea algo que llevo deseando desde hace años. ¡Pero carajo¿Para qué tenemos a nuestros aurores?

El Ministro maldijo en silencio a Fallon, su jefe de aurores.

–Bueno, –dijo al parecer más tranquilo después de su ataque de furia– ahora que Potter esta aquí otra vez, tal vez quiera echar una mano. –dijo en un tono que daba por sentado que así sería.

–No ha venido a quedarse, Cornelius. Ya te he dicho que solo estaba aquí para ver a sus amigos. No creo que se sienta muy dispuesto a meterse en estos berenjenales nuevamente. Olvídate de Harry, Cornelius.

El Ministro entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios anticipando una nueva explosión. Sin embargo, su tono de voz fue extrañamente calmado cuando habló.

–Convendrás conmigo, Albus, que la repentina marcha de Potter fue extraña. Despareció sin dejar rastro, de forma ilegal si me permites decirlo, ya que ni registró su salida del país ni su entrada en Francia. –Dumbledore suspiró con cansancio– ¿Dónde estuvo durante tanto tiempo¿Qué motivos podía tener para hacerlo?

–Ya discutimos todo esto en su momento, Cornelius. –dijo el Director empezando a tener que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no demostrar su creciente enojo con el insidioso Ministro– No puedes utilizar a Harry para resolver los problemas del Ministerio cada vez que éstos se presentan. Él ya hizo lo suyo cuando le correspondía. Y a pesar de ello, alguien –y en este punto clavó una mirada penetrante y acusadora en el Ministro–se lo agradeció intentando matarle. ¿Por qué te extrañas de que buscara algo de paz lejos de aquí¿Le hubieras dejado tranquilo su hubieras sabido donde se encontraba?

–¿Qué insinúas, Albus? –preguntó Fudge entre dientes, visiblemente molesto antes la velada insinuación.

–No insinúo nada, Cornelius. Me limito a señalar un hecho que conoces tan bien como yo. –dijo.

–Acordamos no volver a hablar de este asunto, Albus. –dijo el Ministro en un tono de voz mucho más bajo del habitual– Ya se depuraron las responsabilidades correspondientes.

Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada que daba a entender que lo dudaba mucho, pero no siguió añadiendo leña a ese fuego. Sin embargo, dijo:

–Acordamos también, que el Ministerio no volvería a molestar a Harry con nuevas demandas de ayuda, después de haber estado a punto de perder la vida en ese edificio en llamas. –le recordó a su vez el Director de Hogwarts con una mirada, volviendo a su tono apacible.

–Si, bien… –admitió el Ministro incómodo.

Los dos hombres se miraron durante unos instantes. Dumbledore con una mirada tranquila, pero firme. Fudge sin poder ocultar su contrariedad.

–De todas formas, dile a Potter que espero verle. –dijo con petulancia antes de desaparecer– Por lo menos, me merezco igual trato que el Ministro francés.

Dumbledore cruzó los dedos y apoyó el mentón en sus manos con gesto cansado. Iba a ser difícil conseguir que Harry satisficiera al Ministro. Para empezar, porque no estaba ni seguro de que el joven accediera de buena gana a volver a hablar con él para poder darle su mensaje.

Cuando Cornelius Fudge volvió a su cómodo sillón de Ministro, todavía estaba furioso. El día anterior había quedado como un imbécil delante del periodista y el fotógrafo que él mismo había solicitado a El Profeta, prometiendo una primera página con la noticia del regreso de Potter. Había fracasado miserablemente y sospechaba que el fastidioso Arthur Weasley tenía mucho que ver en ello.

–No te sulfures, querido Cornelius. No tiene caso.

Fudge tamborileó con los dedos nerviosamente sobre la mesa, fijando su mirada en el hombre que vestido con una túnica morada, con la W de color plateado bordada en el lado izquierdo del pecho, estaba sentado frente a él. Ernest Umbridge le sonrió. Conocía a Fudge desde su juventud, cuando tras la escuela ambos eran un par de anhelosos jóvenes que empezaban sus escarceos políticos en el Ministerio. Sabía que lo único que tenía herido el señor Ministro en esos momentos era su enorme ego personal, sobradamente alimentado a lo largo de todos aquellos años. El carisma de Fudge y su ambición, junto a la camaleónica capacidad que tenía para adaptarse a las circunstancias según conviviera, le había ayudado a escalar hasta lo más alto del Ministerio. A él, esa misma ambición y su elaborada elocuencia, junto con su habilidad para interpretar la legislación mágica y aplicarla según su particular forma de entenderla, le había llevado al Wizengamot, del que era uno de sus miembros más antiguos y respetados.

–¡Cada vez me es más difícil soportar a ese entrometido y pedante de Dumbledore! –dijo Fudge a su amigo.

Umbridge se limitó a seguir sonriendo con condescendencia

–Sigue obsesionado con el ataque a Potter. –dijo entre dientes.

Ernest tenía los ojos saltones, enmarcados en la misma cara de sapo que su hermana Dolores. Alguien mal intencionado hubiera dicho que lo único que les diferenciaba era la barba. Con las palabras de Fudge sus ojos brincaron.

–¿Otra vez? Creí que ese asunto ya estaba olvidado.

–¡Ja! Aprovecha para restregármelo por las narices a la menor ocasión. –respondió Fudge molesto.

–De todas formas nunca podrá probar nada. –dijo Umbridge repantigándose en su sillón y esbozó una amplia sonrisa maliciosa– Quien fuera, fue muy cuidadoso.

El ligero nerviosismo que le había asaltado en un principio ya estaba enterrado. Ernest Umbridge era un hombre frío y calculador y no había dejado ningún cabo suelto. Estaba seguro. Aparte del peligro que siempre había considerado que Potter significaba y que al principio sólo él había sido capaz de ver, había odiado al chico con todas sus fuerzas porque le consideraba el principal culpable de todo lo que le había pasado a su hermana y de que ésta se encontrara recluida en San Mungo después de que él y sus amigos la llevaran con engaños al Bosque Prohibido. Dolores jamás lo había superado. Una brillante carrera se había ido al traste y él había perdido a una hermana que le adoraba y apoyaba incondicionalmente en todas y cada una de sus ideas. Después, Ernest había sido como una pequeña hormiguita trabajadora e incansable, sembrando de dudas los cerebros de todos y cada uno de los personajes que pudieran tener alguna influencia en la vida pública del mundo mágico y que a la vez se mostraran todavía inseguros con respecto a Dumbledore y lo que su niño dorado podía hacer. Y para su regocijo, Fudge había sido el más fácil de manipular. Sembrar la duda en su mente predispuesta había sido como darle un caramelo a un niño. Sabía que el Señor Ministro había sentido miedo. Un miedo terrorífico. Y no precisamente por lo que aquel jovencito, si lograba ganar aquel desigual duelo, pudiera hacer después. Sino porque era Dumbledore quien estaba detrás del muchacho. El que le había protegido, guiado después, defendido, entrenado y preparado para poder vencer o al menos intentarlo, al Señor Oscuro. ¿Y qué pasaría con Dumbledore si Potter ganaba¿Qué pretendería? Seguramente la sociedad mágica iba a darle todo el crédito que tal acción merecía. Sin embargo, él era uno de los que había puesto al chico en la palestra, primero con aquel juicio desmesurado a la pretendida falta. Después con todo aquel vertido de insinuaciones sobre la salud mental de Potter y del mismo Dumbledore que El Profeta no se cansó de publicar. Esa era la razón por la que le había sido tan fácil aceptar las insinuaciones de Umbridge discretamente apoyado por la facción más radical del Wizengamot y cerrar los ojos a lo que pretendían hacer. No quiso ver. No quiso saber. Estaba dispuesto a salvar su puesto de Ministro de Magia a cualquier precio. Aún a costa de la vida del salvador del mundo mágico. Porque no iba a permitir que Dumbledore utilizara a Potter como trampolín para conseguir su puesto y dejarle a él en la vergüenza y el olvido.

–Olvídate de Dumbledore, Cornelius. No pudo conseguir pruebas en su momento. Ya no puede hacerlo ahora.

–No sé de que hablas, Ernest. –negó el señor Ministro lanzándole una mirada de enojada advertencia.

–Como quieras. –respondió Umbridge con algo de desprecio en la voz– No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

–No te ofendas amigo mío. Pero hay asuntos que no deben ser tratados en el Ministerio. Mis oponentes políticos tienen oídos en todas partes.

Umbridge asintió. La nueva oleada de ataques Mortífagos no le estaba haciendo ningún bien al Ministerio. Y menos a Fudge. La oposición estaba utilizando muy hábilmente aquellas nuevas agresiones contra el mundo mágico para desacreditar al Ministro y a sus colaboradores más cercanos. Y él era muy cercano al Ministro. Ahora que Potter había vuelto, pensaba vigilarle muy de cerca. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Y después de tantos años, Ernest consideró que la suya estaba ya congelada. Preparada para clavarse con una daga de hielo a la menor ocasión.


	19. Desencuentros

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. Sólo lo que he aportado de mi propia cosecha. Tampoco recibo a cambio retribución algunas más que vuestros reviews.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia es slash y contrendrá lemmon. Si no os gustan este tipo de narraciones, no hace falta que sigáis.

_**Harry intenta dejar atrás su pasado con el Quidditch. Draco ha atravesado experiencias traumáticas y todavía es buscado y perseguido. Cuando la vida les ponga frente a frente de nuevo, tendrás que aprender a convivir.**_

Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero estoy hasta las cejas de trabajo. Gracias por sus amables comentarios a: Mirels, Snuffle's Girl, audrey-ludlow y Diabolik. Prometo contestar personalmente la próxima vez.

Y ya sin más..

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**Desencuentros**

Harry y Draco se habían quedado casi tres semanas en Inglaterra. Y después de tres noches en Hogwarts, el moreno se había salido con la suya y había arrastrado al rubio quieras que no a casa de los Weasley. Aunque a decir verdad, después de todo lo acontecido éste no había rechistado demasiado. Sorprendentemente, había acabado congeniando con la Sra. Weasley más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. O al menos eso parecía indicar el mano a mano en la cocina en que los dos se habían enfrascado. Fueron tres semanas de intensa búsqueda, en la que todas las casas que visitaron eran rechazadas una tras otra porque ninguna tenía una cocina a la altura de las expectativas de Draco. Aunque Harry no acababa de entender tanto empeño si al fin y al cabo casi nunca cocinaba en casa. Si no comían en el restaurante, se traían la comida hecha de allí. Bien era cierto que tal vez si tuviera que hacerlo en Inglaterra, al menos hasta que el proyecto del nuevo restaurante, aplazado de momento, pudiera realizarse. Acabaron alquilaron una casa en Epson, en el condado de Surrey, tras asegurarse de que en esa zona no había magos. Después, regresaron a París. Eso si. Tras extender una invitación formal al Señor Ministro de Magia inglés para que se pasara cuando quisiera por _La Petite Etoile._

Era Lunes y Harry remoloneaba en la cama. Draco debía estar en la ducha, porque se oía el agua correr. Se estiró con pereza, dudando entre levantarse e ir a hacerle compañía o seguir cómodamente despatarrado entre las tibias sábanas. ¡Y es que se estaba tan bien! No, la ducha esperaría. Desde que habían decidido cerrar el restaurante los lunes, sin lugar a dudas de los dos Harry era quien más lo agradecía. No tener que levantarse a las seis de la mañana era una bendición. Draco sencillamente abría los ojos y ya estaba en pie. Él necesitaba un pequeño proceso de adaptación antes de lograr poner los pies en el suelo y entrar otra vez en el mundo. Estaba ya medio adormecido otra vez, cuando unos golpecitos en el cristal del balcón le hicieron entreabrir los ojos con soñolencia. Volvió el rostro en esa dirección, pero más allá de la cama todo se veía mucho más borroso. Así que movió la mano lentamente hacia la mesilla y palpó en busca de sus gafas. Se incorporó con pereza y enfocó por fin la vista hacia el balcón. Una lechuza parda revoloteaba impaciente tras los cristales. Se levantó intrigado, porque no la reconoció como perteneciente a ninguna de sus amistades. Tan pronto abrió la puerta del balcón, la lechuza entró como un rayo y airada por la espera, aleteó por la habitación durante unos minutos, para acabar posándose sobre la cómoda y extender la pata con un agudo ulular.

–Bueno, bueno, no hay porque ponerse así. –gruñó él.

Draco asomó la cabeza desde el cuarto de baño.

–¿Con quien hablas? –preguntó.

En ese momento vio el ave que salía por el abierto balcón y a Harry plantado en medio de la habitación, con un sobre en la mano y su boca abriéndose en un gran bostezo.

–¿De quién es? –preguntó.

El moreno se encogió de hombros le dio la vuelta al sobre para ver el remitente, sin poder reprimir otro bostezo. Alzó las cejas con sorpresa y miró a Draco con expresión incrédula mientras empezaba a abrirlo con presteza.

–¿Y bien? –volvió a preguntar el rubio.

Ante la falta de respuesta se acercó con curiosidad y empezó a leer por encima del hombro de su pareja. A los pocos segundos arrugó el ceño y volvió al cuarto de baño, consciente de los cambios que esa carta podía traer a sus vidas, dependiendo de lo que Harry decidiera. El moreno no tardó en aparecer en el umbral de la puerta del baño, ya completamente despierto, con la carta todavía en la mano.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Draco, que continuó afeitándose, escrutando el rostro su compañero a través del espejo todavía ligeramente empañado.

–Cumpliré veintiséis dentro de dos semanas, Draco.

–¿Y?

–¿No crees que estoy mayor ya para jugar?

Deseo decirle que si, que a los veintiséis un jugador de Quidditch ya está pensando en retirarse. Los buenos podían aguantar hasta los treinta, pero eran los menos. Además, él llevaba más de cinco años sin jugar. No estaba en forma. Y seguramente en esos momentos habría buscadores mucho más jóvenes y rápidos que él. Que era mejor que ni lo intentara para evitarse la vergüenza de descubrir, demasiado tarde, que su tiempo ya había pasado.

–No digas estupideces. –fue lo que respondió, sin embargo, en un tono más seco del que pretendía. E intentó arreglarlo añadiendo– Quien tuvo, retuvo ¿no?

Por la expresión desconcertada de Harry a sus espaldas entendió que no lo había resuelto demasiado bien.

–¿Crees que debería intentarlo entonces? –oyó que le preguntaba.

–¿Te apetece?

–En realidad no lo sé. –contestó Harry mirando otra vez la carta que tenía en la mano, como si ésta pudiera darle la respuesta.

–Entonces para qué preguntas. –Draco abandonó el baño y empezó a vestirse– ¿Salimos a desayunar o preparo algo?

Harry le miraba fijamente, los brazos caídos a lo largo de su cuerpo en una postura de desencanto y una expresión algo dolida en el rostro.

–¿Te apetece preparar el desayuno? –preguntó a su vez.

–No demasiado. –confesó el rubio que estaba atando los cordones de su deportiva y levantó el rostro hacia él con una mueca risueña.

–Entonces¿para qué preguntas? –fue la respuesta algo cortante.

Y Harry cerró la puerta del baño con un poco más de ímpetu del habitual. A los pocos segundos se oyó el agua de la ducha. Draco se incorporó y deslizó los dedos entre los todavía húmedos cabellos y dejó escapar un suspiro. Había metido la pata y lo sabía. Pero no había podido evitar sentir aquella oleada de rechazo en su interior ante la posibilidad de que Harry volviera a jugar. De que se marchara, dejándole solo en París ahora que la probabilidad de abrir el restaurante en Londres tal como habían planeado, era bastante remota. Igual que remota era la posibilidad de que pudiera impedírselo si así lo decidía. Porque las ansias y el placer de volar y jugar para Harry eran tan fuertes como las suyas por encerrarse en su cocina y crear un nuevo plato, combinando ingredientes, mezclando sabores. Y las había estado reprimiendo durante mucho tiempo. Por él. Entonces¿por qué no era capaz de aceptar que pudiera volver a jugar, sabiendo lo feliz que eso le haría? De todos modos, tendría que pasar antes esa prueba que se mencionaba en la carta que le había enviado su antiguo equipo. Claro que existía la posibilidad de que su pareja no la superara. Draco bufó. Para que mentirse. No, a pesar del tiempo que Harry llevaba sin jugar, había sido y estaba convencido de que todavía era demasiado bueno para que un concienzudo entrenamiento no le pusiera en la forma que necesitaba para empezar a jugar otra vez. En el fondo de su corazón y no por ello dejaba de sentirse orgulloso, sabía que Harry formaba parte de ese pequeño elenco que llegaría a los treinta en plena forma, capaz aún de batir a cualquier jovencito que se le pusiera por delante. Se odió por no ser capaz de aceptarlo y concederle esa oportunidad. Pero lo cierto era que no quería ni pensar en despertar una mañana y que Harry no lo hiciera junto a él. La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando paso a la figura un tanto taciturna del Gryffindor, envueltas sus caderas en la toalla de baño. Se dirigió a la cómoda sin mirarle y extrajo ropa limpia. Pequeñas gotitas caían de su pelo resbalando perezosas por su espalda y la piel húmeda brilló bajo el reflejo de los rayos de sol que empezaban a entrar a esa hora a través del balcón. Draco sintió un deseo irrefrenable de lamer todas y cada una de esas gotas; de llevarle hasta la cama y arrancarle la toalla que ocultaba parte de su cuerpo y devorarle a él, olvidando el desayuno. Sin embargo, parecía que ese iba a ser un día de deseos reprimidos, así que tan solo preguntó:

–¿Vamos a esa granja que hay dos calles más abajo? Me gustan los croissants que sirven allí.

–Por mí está bien. –respondió Harry con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

Y empezó a vestirse, ignorando la lujuriosa mirada en los ojos de Draco. Durante el desayuno, fue el rubio quien llevó el peso de toda la conversación porque Harry parecía ausente y sólo se limitaba a responderle con monosílabos. La mañana era soleada y hermosa y cuando sugirió dar un paseo Harry asintió enseguida, al parecer contento con la idea. De hecho hacia mucho tiempo que no paseaban. Habían perdido esa agradable costumbre adquirida en sus primeros meses en París, cuando se habían pateado toda la ciudad y alrededores para que Harry la conociera. Y a medida que sus vidas habían ido adquiriendo obligaciones y habían sido atadas a horarios y compromisos, habían llegado a un punto en que Draco ya no recordaba cuando habían dejado de hacerlo. Caminaron en silencio, uno junto al otro, para cualquiera que les viera sin otro signo visible que delatara que lo que pudiera unirles fuera nada más que una simple amistad. Era delicioso pasear por Paris a media mañana, cuando la mayoría de la gente está trabajando y los lugares públicos no estaban tan colapsados como un sábado o un domingo. Aunque pronto descubrieron, con algo de fastidio, que no habían contado con los turistas. A mediados de Julio y aunque fuera lunes, los veraneantes suplían el bullicio de los habitantes de París en fin de semana. El Parc Du Champs de Mars, frente al que se alzaba la Torre Eiffiel estaba a rebosar. Alzaron los ojos ante la imponente torre de hierro que se erguía ante ellos, y Draco no pudo dejar de pensar una vez más que los muggles eran sorprendentes.

–¿Te gustaría subir? –preguntó.

Harry observó las largas colas de turistas en cada una de las taquillas a los pies de la torre y después a Draco.

–Te recuerdo que odias hacer cola.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

–Tenemos tiempo. Además, –añadió con una sonrisa picarona– será divertido recordar lo que hicimos la última vez que estuvimos ahí arriba.

Harry sonrió por primera vez aquella mañana de forma espontánea.

–¿Recordar que se nos heló el culo y estuvimos a punto de pescar una pulmonía? –preguntó.

Draco se rió pero tuvo que admitirlo.

–Tienes razón, creo que esa noche se me puso tiesa del frío más que de otra cosa.

–Vaya hombre, gracias.

–No hay de que. –respondió él en tono burlón– ¿Subimos, pues?

Harry asintió y se dejó arrastrar por un extrañamente entusiasmado Draco hasta la cola que parecía menos larga. Hacia mucho tiempo que no hacían nada juntos. Es decir, nada que no fuera permanecer encerrados en el restaurante y todo lo que ello conllevaba. Cuando tenían algo de tiempo libre estaban tan cansados que fuera lo que fuera lo que tuvieran planeado siempre moría en la cama, o en la comodidad del sofá, incapaces de hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir o pasar las horas muertas tumbados, tragando películas o cualquier otro programa que echaran por televisión. Aunque siempre podían distraerse con un ataque Mortífago que les sacara de la monotonía, Merlín no lo permitiera. Ya no hacían tonterías como la de volar en plena noche hasta la Torre Eiffiel, colarse en el último piso y hacer el amor como dos posesos con París a sus pies. Aunque se les estuviera helando el culo y eyacularan carámbanos. Sorprendentemente Draco no se quejó ni una vez durante la más de hora y media que les costó ascender hasta el último piso. Recordaron la primera ocasión que Harry había subido, después de insistir e insistir, a lo que el rubio al final había accedido cuando sus argumentos de visitarla de noche y sin colas habían sucumbido ante unos elocuentes ojos verdes. Rememoraron anécdotas de esos primeros días, cuando todo era nuevo para Harry, bromearon, rieron y finalmente contemplaron París en todo su esplendor. Fue en ese momento cuando Draco tuvo miedo. Miedo de que la felicidad que sentía se acabara; de que no hubiera más subidas a la torre de hierro ni más anécdotas; miedo a que una nueva etapa de su vida se estuviera cerrando inexorablemente sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo; miedo a que Harry no estuviera en la próxima. Esa inquietud subyacía en su corazón desde que Bill Weasley había aparecido hacía aproximadamente seis meses. Y obedeciendo a un impulso muy poco habitual en él no estando en privado, tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y le besó. Fue breve, pero intenso y cuando se separó de él, el moreno le miraba desconcertado. Y no era el único. En aquellos escasos segundos Draco había conseguido levantar murmullos a su alrededor y que miradas asqueadas, confusas o divertidas se posaran sobre ellos.

–Bueno, ya has logrado que todos nos miren¿contento? –susurró Harry por lo bajo, incómodo por convertirse en el centro de atención en aquel lugar tan estrecho, que no brindaba la posibilidad de desaparecer discretamente hacia ningún lado.

–Si. –respondió él sin asomo de vergüenza– Y me importa un bledo si no les gusta que bese a mi pareja.

Harry le dirigió una mirada entre molesta y sorprendida.

–Son muggles, Philippe. Y no todos aceptan de buen grado una relación como la nuestra.

–Es su problema. –respondió él con una sonrisa altanera– Me pregunto cuántos de los que nos están mirando horrorizados desearían reunir el valor suficiente para poder hacer lo mismo. –e hizo intención de acercar su rostro al de Harry otra vez.

Sin embargo, éste le detuvo. Tal vez a Draco no le importara, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dar ninguna clase de espectáculo desde lo alto de la Torre Eiffiel... con público.

–¿Por qué no te preguntas si YO me siento cómodo con esto?

Draco parpadeó unos segundos, mordido en su amor propio, para después adoptar una expresión fría y distante.

–Muy bien. Disculpa si te he molestado.

–No es cuestión de si me molesta o no Philippe, –siguió susurrando Harry algo fastidiado porque aquel rato tan agradable que estaban pasando se hubiera ido al traste– sino de no llamar la atención.

Pero el momento mágico ya se había roto. Draco no volvió a abrir la boca, al parecer ofendido por la reacción de Harry y éste sumó al desencanto por la indiferencia que había mostrado el rubio aquella mañana con respecto a la carta que había recibido, el enojo por la ridícula actitud que Draco estaba adoptando. Volvieron también en silencio a su apartamento y una vez allí, Draco se excusó diciendo que tenía cosas que preparar para el día siguiente y se largó al restaurante sin muchas más explicaciones. Harry comió y pasó el resto de la tarde solo, contemplando las vitrinas que guardaban sus objetos más preciados, intentando tomar una decisión. Durante los días siguientes, trató de sacar el tema en más de una ocasión, pero cada vez que lo intentó se encontró con una barrera infranqueable que no le permitía seguir adelante con la conversación: cuando Draco no estaba demasiado ocupado, no era el momento porque no estaban solos y cuando lo estaban, era demasiado tarde y se sentía demasiado cansado para discutir decisiones a las dos de la mañana. El hecho fue, que llegó el fin del plazo que el Gryffindor tenía para responder a su antiguo equipo y Harry se encontró sin saber qué hacer. Estaba dolido con Draco por su absurda actitud y de escuchar "mañana hablaremos, te lo prometo", cada vez que le recordaba que tenía que responder antes del lunes siguiente. Además, después de aquella mañana en la Torre Eiffiel, parecía haberse instalado un muro invisible en su cama que les mantenía a cada uno en su lado del colchón, evitando siquiera rozarse. Al parecer Draco todavía seguía dolido por su rechazo y Harry no estaba dispuesto a disculparse por lo que le parecía una actitud sumamente infantil por parte Draco.

Cuando el domingo por la noche Draco salió de la ducha, encontró a Harry preparando su bolsa de viaje y de pronto sintió como si le hubieran llenado de piedras el estómago. No dijo nada, se limitó a observarle esperando que el moreno diera alguna explicación. Cuando cerró la bolsa Harry le miró, cansado de sentirse silenciosamente vigilado y se enfrentó a la oscurecida mirada gris.

–Me hubiera gustado poder discutir esto contigo, –dijo– pero no me has dado oportunidad.

El rubio permeneció en silencio, siguiendo con expresión dolida cómo se ponía el pijama. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro mezcla de impotencia y enojo.

–No se acaba el mundo, Draco. Solo es una maldita prueba que tal vez ni tan siquiera pase.

–Bien. No seré yo quien te lo impida. –trató de que su voz sonara lo más indiferente posible, mientras se deslizaba entre las sábanas para dormir.

Harry se sentó en su lado de la cama, se quitó las gafas y las dejó encima de la mesilla. Frotó sus ojos con cansancio.

–¿Todavía sigues enfadado por lo de la otra mañana? –preguntó.

–Por supuesto que no. –respondió el rubio con sarcasmo– Me encanta que me rechacen. Especialmente en público. ¿No lo habías notado?

–¿Sabes que creo? –dijo Harry en tono dolido– Que sólo has encontrado una excusa para hacerme sentir mal.

Y apagó la luz colocándose, como ya era habitual en las últimas noches, de espaldas a Draco, sin poder ver la mirada abatida que se cernió sobre él.

Harry volvía a jugar oficialmente con los Chudley Cannons un mes después y Draco se vino abajo. Desde el ataque a _La Petite Etoile_, se había sentido ¿cómo decirlo? Vulnerable. Si, demasiado vulnerable para su gusto. El hecho de que ahora algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix conocieran su verdadera identidad le incomodaba, con la ingrata sensación de que su intimidad había sido asaltada. La complicidad que Harry y él habían compartido durante tanto tiempo, se veía invadida por demasiada gente en la que él todavía no confiaba. No se le habían escapado las miradas recelosas que había recibido. Aunque después del pequeño discurso de Harry en aquella reunión en Hogwarts, nadie se había atrevido a decir nada. Incluso tenía que admitir los probos esfuerzos de Weasley y Granger por congeniar con él. Más de los que él mismo hacía, tenía que reconocerlo. Odiaba admitir que la retomada relación de Harry con sus amigos le había puesto un punto celosillo, hecho que por supuesto negaría, y la absurda impresión de haber perdido la exclusiva. Harry tenía nuevamente a un montón de gente dispuesta a ayudarle. Gente que a pesar de los años transcurridos, le quería. Él sólo tenía a Harry. Y a Severus, por supuesto, junto con Remus. Pero no se sentía aceptado por nadie más. Sólo soportado porque no quedaba más remedio. Los primeros días Harry había estado algo tenso con todo el mundo. Especialmente después de esa reunión. Pero no había tardado en limar asperezas y volver a la familiaridad de antaño. Especialmente con la familia Weasley. Con el único con el que no se había sentido todavía demasiado dispuesto a transigir era Dumbledore. Cuando regresaron a París, Draco creyó que todo volvía a la normalidad, que su vida estaba otra vez en su sitio. Hasta que había llegado la dichosa carta y lo había estropeado todo. Si en algún momento mantuvo la esperanza de que Harry declinara aquella oferta, él mismo la había escurrido por el desagüe con su aparente falta de interés. Había tirado de la cuerda hasta romperla, lo sabía. Y Harry había vuelto a Londres sin contar con su opinión. Más bien, contando con su falta de opinión. Se maldijo por dejarle marchar, por el orgullo que le impidió detenerle. Por no querer confesarle la angustia que sentía, ahora comprendía que desde hacia demasiado tiempo. Hasta el último momento confió en que tan solo fuera un gesto del moreno para castigarle por su apática indiferencia. Después, cuando volvió y le dijo que le habían admitido y él había aceptado, había surgido la fenomenal bronca. Él mismo la había provocado buscando descargar su impotencia, herirle con la misma fuerza con la que le amaba, con la misma intensidad que su miedo. Y Harry había entrado al trapo sin necesitar invitación, dolido por su desinterés y falta de apoyo. Había sido una riña demoledora. Mucho peor, aún. Porque ahora no eran dardos tirados con más o menos puntería por colegiales que peleaban en los pasillos de la escuela. Ahora eran dos adultos que se conocían lo suficiente para saber exactamente donde estaba la llaga y hundir el dedo en ella hasta lo más profundo. Y eso era exactamente lo que habían hecho.

Volver a volar había sido estupendo. Sentirse otra vez en comunión con su escoba y con el aire. Con él mismo. Comprobar que podía seguir haciéndolo. Que la snitch amaba su mano. Durante el día Harry se agotaba en el campo de Quidditch, esforzándose por recuperar su antigua forma física. No es que estuviera mal. Pero Berton le había dicho que tenía que perder algunos kilos para que su escoba "volara más ligera". Así que su entrenamiento era algo más duro que el de los demás. Pero por las noches le esperaba una casa vacía. Y no tan solo porque desde que la habían alquilado no les había dado tiempo a arreglarla y en ese momento era todo menos acogedora. Sino porque la persona que podía llenarla no estaba allí. Perdido en la soledad de su cama se preguntaba si al testarudo rubio le estaría pasando lo mismo. Se dormía y despertaba pensando en él, dándole vueltas a la tremenda discusión que habían tenido, sin entender todavía como habían podido llegar a ese punto. Tres semanas después el sentimiento de culpa era tan intenso que se había decidido a llamarle, pero Draco no se había puesto al teléfono. Una compungida Louanne le había dicho que no podía dejar lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y Harry había colgado con el nudo que envolvía su corazón un poco más apretado. Había vuelto a intentarlo durante los siguientes días, a diferentes horas, con el mismo resultado. Draco siempre estaba haciendo algo que no podía dejar en el preciso momento en que él llamaba. Al final, molesto y herido, había reducido sus llamadas a una vez a la semana para hablar con Louanne ó Marie sólo para saber como andaba todo.

Remus y Severus al principio se habían limitado sólo a observar, todavía no muy seguros de lo que estaba pasando. Pero las evasivas de Harry sobre cualquier comentario o pregunta relacionada con Draco y el hecho de que éste no hubiera hecho acto de presencia después de todo un mes, eran la evidencia que necesitaban para confirmar que algo no iba bien. En esos momentos Harry acudía con regularidad a Hogwarts porque Severus le había sugerido que sería bueno que volviera a entrenarse. Los acontecimientos fuera de su mundo personal se estaba precipitando de forma alarmante. Por si acaso, le había dicho. El Gryffindor había estado de acuerdo. Así que ambos bajaban cada domingo por la noche a la cámara de los secretos, donde podían practicar sin ser molestados y sin peligro para nadie. Muchas veces contaban con la presencia de Remus como espectador. Pronto quedó claro que lo mejor era estar lejos de Harry cuando éste no tardó en recuperar el tiempo perdido y su innata habilidad y Severus preferió apartarse y dejarle el campo libre después de que un simple Stupefy le hubiera dejado inconsciente durante algunas horas. Tal vez los chicos solo estaban pasando una pequeña crisis. Algo normal en cualquier pareja. Pero de lo que no cabía duda era que la magia de Harry estaba "algo cabreada".

Otra de las cosas que Harry había tenido que asimilar, había sido el inesperado encuentro que se había producido el primer día que había acudido oficialmente a su primer entrenamiento. Se dirigía hacia el vestuario, cuando la persona que vio venir por el otro extremo del pasillo le hizo detenerse con una exclamación de estupor.

–Neal…

–Hola Harry.

Durante unos segundos permanecieron uno frente al otro como dos pasmadotes, sin saber que decirse.

–Me dijeron que volvías a jugar. –habló Neal por fin.

–Er... si. –dijo Harry sintiéndose algo estúpido– ¿Y tú?

–Me incorporé ayer. –explicó– Como segundo de Berton.

–Oh, así que ayudante de entrenador...

Neal sonrió por primera vez.

–Si, me retiré hace un par de años. No todos tenemos tanta suerte como tú. Y él último ayudante que tuvo Berton no ha querido renovar. –hizo una mueca– Adivina porque…

Una sincera sonrisa iluminó entonces el rostro de Harry y Neal sintió que la tensión de su cuerpo se aflojaba un poco. Había deseado y temido volver a verle desde que supo que el club había conseguido volver a fichar a su ex pareja. Había estado nervioso, imaginando todos los posibles escenarios en que podía producirse ese encuentro. Tratando de adivinar cuál sería la reacción de Harry. Y la suya propia.

–Bueno, al menos tú ya estás entrenado a aguantarle…–dijo Harry. Y sin saber cómo continuar aquella conversación miró su reloj– Llego tarde.

P–ues ten cuidado, Potter. Porque ahora puedo hacerte dar vueltas por el campo hasta que acabes con la lengua colgando. –amenazó con una sonrisa.

–No serías capaz… –Harry le devolvió una sonrisa inocente, pero sus ojos chispeaban con algo de burla, ya que en sus tiempos Neal había dado más vueltas al campo de las que ambos podían recordar.

Neal soltó una pequeña carcajada.

–Está bien, esta bien… –después su voz sonó algo nerviosa– Oye... tal vez podríamos comer juntos un día de estos... hablar...

–Porque no. –respondió Harry con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, a pesar de todo no muy seguro de desearlo.

Y ambos reanudaban camino hacia los vestuarios con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

Dos semanas después, tras el primer partido de la temporada y la primera victoria, Neal aprovechó la euforia de Harry para invitarlo a cenar y celebrarlo. Durante dos horas habían aparcado los rencores de su dolorosa despedida años atrás y se habían contado la vida y milagros de los años que siguieron. Especialmente Neal después de la segunda botella de vino. Harry, más sereno ya que casi no lo había probado, se había mostrado más reticente a dar demasiados detalles de la suya a pesar de la insistencia de su ex.

–Así que sigues con el francés...

Harry asintió.

–¿Y tú? –preguntó a su vez.

–Steve. Llevamos tres años. Trabaja en el Ministerio.

–¿Un burócrata? –preguntó Harry con sorprendida ironía.

–¿Un cocinero? –se la devolvió Neal con alcohólico sarcasmo.

Ambos rieron.

T–al vez podamos salir algún dia los cuatro juntos. –sugirió Neal con una carcajada, a pesar de todo, incapaz de imaginar la situación.

–Si, tal vez...

De pronto Harry pareció incómodo. Neal conocía de sobras aquella sonrisa nerviosa de aquí no pasa nada que asomaba a sus labios cuando algo no andaba bien. Justo la que en ese momento esbozaba.

–Philippe sigue en París. Tal vez más adelante. –aclaró.

El ex bateador sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. El mismo que le había dado cuando le había visto venir por el corredor, camino de los vestuarios. ¡Harry estaba solo¿Quién podía ser tan insensato como para dejar a aquel moreno de ojos seductores y cuerpo de dios griego solo en Inglaterra? Ese francés estaba demostrando no tener demasiado sentido común. Tal ver fuera todavía demasiado arriesgado asegurar que las cosas no andaban demasiado bien entre aquella pareja. Pero por Merlín que lo averiguaría. Harry no era un hombre fácil de olvidar. Y tal vez el destino le estaba poniendo delante una segunda oportunidad. La de poder recuperar a Harry. El rostro del moreno se había ensombrecido y apartado la mirada de la suya, pero él siguió manteniéndola con insistencia, tratando de adivinar qué habría hecho el francés para entristecer de esa forma aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

–¿Necesitas hablar? –preguntó.

Harry negó con un movimiento contundente de cabeza. Neal no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de fastidio.

–Tan reservado como siempre¿verdad? –volvió a llenar ambas copas de vino– ¿Sabes? Mientras estuvimos juntos, siempre tuve la sensación de que había una parte de ti que jamás pude alcanzar, a la que jamás me dejaste llegar.

Harry fingió no haberle oído.

–¿Quieres emborracharme? –preguntó intentando desviar la atención de Neal de un tema que no le interesaba en absoluto remover.

Los ojos achispados de su ex compañero sonrieron con picardía.

–¿Serviría eso para desatar tu lengua?

–Creo que ya has bebido demasiado. –le dijo Harry apartando la botella de su mano.

Hizo un gesto al camarero para pedir la cuenta.

–Te acompañaré a casa.

–¡No seas ridículo! –contestó Neal irritado– Se necesita algo más que un poco de vino para que yo no sea capaz de llegar a mi casa.

Harry le miró no muy convencido.

–¿Podrás aparecerte? –inquirió.

Neal puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un bufido molesto.

–No creo que fuera muy agradable para Steve que solo llegara la mitad de tu cuerpo. –insistió Harry sin hacerle caso.

Neal soltó una carcajada.

–Depende de la mitad que llegara. –dijo tambaleándose ligeramente al levantarse.

Harry rió, meneando la cabeza.

–Creo que si voy a acompañarte. –dijo.

Neal se encogió de hombros.

–Haz lo que quieras. Siempre te saliste con la tuya...

Al correr de los días para Neal quedó cada vez más claro que Harry y el francés no estaban en su mejor momento. Tratando de que no se hiciera demasiado evidente, fue introduciéndose en la vida de su ex pareja poco a poco. O al menos hasta donde éste le dejaba, porque no respondió a ninguna de sus veladas insinuaciones. Charlaban, comían juntos de vez en cuando y salían a tomar una copa cuando lograba convencerle, aunque siempre en compañía de otros miembros del equipo. Nunca solos. Además, Harry andaba pendiente a todas horas de este pequeño teléfono muggle que siempre llevaba en su bolsa o en algún bolsillo de su atuendo, cosa que no dejaba de exasperarle. Y aquel alejamiento que Neal sospechaba fue más que manifiesto por la breve pero acalorada conversación que sorprendió una tarde de domingo en el vestuario, en plena celebración de la sexta victoria consecutiva del equipo en dos meses. Conversación que no pudo entender por desarrollarse íntegramente en francés. Pero tampoco hizo falta.

–Louanne, por favor, necesito hablar con él.

La respuesta no debió ser la que Harry esperaba o deseaba, porque frunció el ceño y descargó un manotazo de frustración sobre la pared del rincón del alborotado vestuario donde se encontraba, esforzándose por oír lo que al otro lado de la línea le decían.

–¡Por todos sus santos, Louanne¡Dígale que deje la maldita bechamel y se ponga al teléfono! –tras escuchar la respuesta, explotó– ¡Me importa una mierda si se le quema, quedan grumos o sale volando! –se volvió de espaldas y apoyó la frente en la pared mientras seguía escuchando lo que su interlocutor le decía– Si, ya lo sé. Sé que no es culpa suya y que usted hace lo que puede. –Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación– Está bien, pero dígale que no pienso volver a llamar. Ya sabe mi número. –y a los pocos segundos– No, Louanne, no me haga esto. –paso la mano por su pelo con gesto nervioso– No me llore, por favor…–ahora Harry parecía desesperado– … si, ya imagino que está intratable… pero… Louanne, serénese se lo ruego…no, no voy a volver de momento, no puedo…lo sé Louanne, lo sé… yo también la quiero… besos a Marie de mi parte… claro, lo haré… adiós.

Después Harry se quedó mirando el teléfono en su mano, como si tuviera ganas de estamparlo contra la pared. Neal consideró si sería prudente acercarse a él entonces o esperar a que se tranquilizara. De todas formas en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado intentando contener la desbordada alegría de algunos jugadores y en tratar de requisar varias botellas de firewhisky que habían empezado a correr, salidas no se sabía de donde. Se notaba que aquel vestuario no estaba acostumbrado a ganar desde hacia mucho tiempo.

–¡Si averiguo quién ha traído esto, no vuelve a jugar en lo que queda de temporada! –gritó desesperado, sosteniendo varias de las botellas confiscadas. Como Berton se enterara se le iba a caer el pelo– ¡A la ducha todo el mundo!

Harry se había quedado sentado en el banco, frente a su taquilla con cara de que el mundo se estaba hundiendo bajo sus pies, ajeno a todo cuanto sucedía a su alrededor.

–¡Hey, Potter¡Alegra esa cara, hombre! –le dijo uno de sus compañeros y le paso la botella de firewhisky que llevaba escondida tras su espalda– ¡Que este año vamos los primeros y no por la cola!

Harry la contemplo durante unos instantes y después se llevó la botella a los labios. No fue hasta un buen rato después, en el que Neal trajinó arriba y abajo vigilando y empujando a animados jugadores en dirección a las duchas, cuando se dio cuenta de que el buscador del equipo seguía todavía en su rincón, sorprendentemente con una botella en la mano.

–¡Oh mierda¿Tú también Potter? –gimió con un gesto de exasperación.

Neal nunca le había visto pasar de otra cosa que no fuera cerveza de mantequilla o de un par de copas de vino en la comida. Así que el lingotazo que acababa de verle endiñarse no podía hacerle ningún bien. Y por lo que pudo observar, ya no era el primero. Se acercó a él y le arrebató la botella de la mano.

–Harry… –él le miró con los ojos extraviados– …será mejor que vayas a ducharte.

Harry siguió mirándole como si no le viera, pero inició un lento movimiento para sacarse la camiseta de Quidditch. Sin embargo, lo único que logró fue armarse un lío de brazos y mangas y que sus gafas salieran volando de su nariz en su torpe intento de sacarse la camiseta por la cabeza.

–¡Dioses, Harry¡Estas como una cuba!

Neal deshizo el lío que su ex compañero se había armado y después recogió las gafas del suelo. Cuando se volvió, Harry estaba tumbado sobre el banco, una pierna a cada lado, intentando desabrocharse los pantalones.

–¿Necesitas ayuda, Potter? –preguntó Davis, uno de los bateadores con una carcajada, al dirigirse hacia la salida. Harry levantó la mano e hizo con su dedo un gesto poco halagador– ¡Joder, Potter¡Que mal beber tienes!

Y se alejó riendo, junto a otro compañero. Harry intentó incorporarse pero desistió inmediatamente.

–Neal…

–¿Qué?

–… deja de moverte… me estás mareando… –y volvió a tumbarse sobre el banco.

–¿Se te está escapando el vestuario de las manos, Neal?

El aludido se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Matt, que tras echar un vistazo a Harry, no tenía una expresión demasiado contenta en el rostro. Neal emitió un pequeño bufido. Como averiguara al responsable de aquella juerga etílica, iba a sacar los higados dando vueltas al campo. Sin escoba.

–Será mejor que le metas en la ducha. –dijo el medimago con el ceño fruncido y volvió a su enfermería.

Neal contemplo a su desmadejado ex compañero sobre el banco, rogando para que a Berton no se le ocurriera volver.

–Anda, deja que te ayude.

–No… yo puedo… –Harry intentó apartarle– en cuanto todo se quede… quieto…

Sin hacerle el menor caso, Neal empezó a quitarle las rodilleras, botas, calcetines y pantalones, hasta dejarle solo en ropa interior.

–Vamos chico, una buena ducha y como nuevo. –tiró de él hasta lograr levantarle y recargar su peso sobre su cuerpo, dirigiendo hacia las duchas sus pasos torpes– Y yo voy a necesitar otra –murmuró para si –muy fría. –suspiró.

Podía sentir la piel caliente de Harry bajo sus manos, su aroma característico mezclado con sudor y alcohol, el roce de algunos mechones de pelo negro y alborotado en su mejilla. Demasiados recuerdos… Para cuando llegaron a la zona de duchas, Neal ya tenía un imperioso tirón en su entrepierna. Gracias a Merlín, ya no había nadie más. Le apoyó contra la pared justo un momento para abrir el agua, cuando Harry ya se había escurrido pared abajo hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo. El agua empezó a caer sobre su cabeza y el moreno dio un respingo, abriendo los ojos sobresaltado. El ex bateador le tendió la mano y le levantó de un tirón. Harry se tambaleó y se apoyó en él para no caer otra vez. Al sostener a Harry entre su cuerpo y la pared, Neal perdió todo atisbo del poco dominio que le quedaba. Tentó sus labios sobre la piel mojada de su cuello, depositando un primer beso, apenas rozándola. Después dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven que tenía firmemente sostenido entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración, esperando nerviosamente alguna reacción. Tal vez un empujón o un simple no. Sin embargo, no hubo ninguna. Entonces dejo que sus manos recorrieran lentamente la espalda de Harry, complaciéndose en acariciar cada centímetro de piel, mientras sus labios llenaban de pequeños y suaves besos nuevamente su cuello. Oyó el tenue gemido del moreno y su corazón se envalentonó de nuevo. Harry se abandonaba a sus caricias sin ningún reparo. Neal, deslizó sus manos ansiosas para introducirlas bajo el slip que él todavía llevaba puesto y poder así deleitarse acariciando las duras nalgas del moreno que en ese momento dejó escapar un audible suspiro de satisfacción. El ex bateador se quitó como pudo la empapada camisa, deseando sentir su piel desnuda contra la de él y después buscó su boca con impaciencia. Deslizó la lengua entre sus labios, lamiendo y mordiendo levemente hasta que éstos se abrieron y se dejaron invadir por el hambriento asalto de los suyos. La respiración de Harry empezaba a ser tan agitada como la suya propia y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza sobre sus brazos, intentando sostenerse. Neal contempló extasiado su rostro arrebolado en una expresión de placer, los ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos inhalando y exhalando aire con rapidez. Durante unos segundos se preguntó si Harry realmente era consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Pero solo fue durante unos segundos, porque Neal tenía la mente nublada por un deseo intenso e irreprimible y el apremio que sentía por tenerle otra vez era demasiado fuerte como para detenerse en más consideraciones. Además, Harry no le estaba poniendo ningún impedimento y el se apegó a ese pensamiento para acallar la voz de su, a pesar de todo, inquieta conciencia. Se deshizo de su propio pantalón y ropa interior y deslizó con dificultad la de Harry, que mojada, se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Cuando sus erecciones se rozaron por fin libremente Neal sintió una descarga que recorrió su espina dorsal de arriba abajo, erizando toda su piel. Harry gemía y jadeaba bajos sus caricias, balbuceando incoherencias que no era capaz de entender. Cuando sus labios se apoderaron de uno de sus pezones, todo su cuerpo se arqueó con un profundo gemido de placer. Harry estaba demasiado bebido como para ejercer algún control sobre su cuerpo. Solo quería dejarse llevar y disfrutar de todas las sensaciones que en aquel momento sentía, del olvidado placer que esas manos les estaban prodigando. Del recuerdo de los labios que le invadían, devolviendo un antiguo sabor a su boca. Del cuerpo que se pegaba al suyo, reconociéndolo, haciendo revivir sobre su piel caricias extraviadas en el tiempo. No podía pensar, solo dejarse inundar por una intensa sensación de placer. Sintió que era volteado con algo de brusquedad, lo que le provocó una desagradable sensación de mareo al sentir que la cabeza se le iba por un momento. Sin embargo, los fuertes brazos que le sostenían no le abandonaron, sujetándole fuertemente por la cintura, mientras sus manos tanteaban hasta encontrar la pared a través del chorro de agua que seguía cayendo sobre ellos. Ambos eran más o menos de la misma altura, así que esa posición siempre había sido cómoda para los dos. Un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios de Harry al sentirse invadido por la dureza que se abría camino entre sus nalgas, que Neal se apresuró a calmar con besos y caricias. Tomó la erección del moreno en su mano, mientras las de Harry dejaban la pared y se asían al brazo que le mantenía pegado a él. Un sensual y lento vaivén inició la danza de los dos amantes, movimientos trenzados en una harmonía perfecta, siguiendo las notas de una canción ya conocida por ambos. Embestidas lentas y acompasadas, profundas, buscando el punto con el que el amante vibraría. Respiraciones aunadas por la misma embriaguez que guiaba sus sentidos. Palabras roncas, apenas pronunciadas que se perdían bajo el susurro del agua que caía sobre ambos. Besos ardientes quemando sus labios, haciendo latir sus corazones al compás de su deseo. Y después, cuando los cuerpos exigieron un ritmo más trepidante, ambas bocas buscaron acallar gemidos que escapaban irreprimibles, perdiéndose en una furiosa pugna por rendir al otro. Y por fin, locura de placer desatado corriendo por sus venas hacia el estallido del éxtasis que les golpeó llevándose su último vestigio de cordura. Jadeante, Neal se dejó caer incapaz de sostenerse y de seguir sosteniendo a Harry. Una vez en el suelo, cerró los ojos, intentando recuperar su respiración, sintiendo el cuerpo entre sus brazos flácido, rendido a un profundo sopor consecuencia del alcohol ingerido y de la liberadora descarga de segundos antes. Después contempló su rostro ahora tranquilo y relajado. Besó sus labios dormidos, sin poder evitar que una pequeña punzada atravesara su corazón. Sabía que no había sido su nombre el que Harry había gemido en el último momento. Aunque juraría que tampoco había sido el de Philippe.


	20. Y Reencuentros

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. Sólo lo que he aportado de mi propia cosecha. Tampoco recibo a cambio retribución algunas más que vuestros reviews.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia es slash y contendrá lemmon. Si no os gustan este tipo de narraciones, no hace falta que sigáis.

_**Harry intenta dejar atrás su pasado con el Quidditch. Draco ha atravesado experiencias traumáticas y todavía es buscado y perseguido. Cuando la vida les ponga frente a frente de nuevo, tendrás que aprender a convivir.**_

**Reviews**

**Alexlee.-** No llores, que todo tiene solución. Tampoco odies tanto a Neal. El pobre sigue enamorado de Harry y volver a encontrarle ha sido demasiado pa su body. ¡La carne es débil! Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**JuliaSakura.-** Amenazas no¿eh? Vamos a llevarnos bien... Nada, que pensé que estaba todo demasiado tranquilo. No era un capítulo previsto, pero ya ves. La lié en un pis pas. Cosas de las musas. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Caroline McManamn.-** Muchas gracias Caroline, te prometo arreglarlo. Sin ir más lejos, un poco más abajo, donde dice Capitulo XIX... Y no sufras, Draco no se va a enterar. Top Secret. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Angel-de.Luz.-** Er... bueno. Vamos por partes que todavía estoy digiriendo su super-review. ¿A quién le dices lo de "I promise kill you!" exactamente? Lo digo por si me tengo que esconder yo, Harry o los dos. Aunque entonces ten en cuenta que ya no hay más fic... sin prota y sin escritora... Diamond, por favor, unas cuantas pastillitas más para la adorable Angel de Luz. Y no estaría de más que mientras tanto hicieras desaparecer las armas de destrucción masiva. Por el bien de todos. Como verás, lo he resuelto en menos de tres chaps, (todo previsto) y prometo ardientes escenas de amor entre H/D, pero no en este capítulo, sorry. Por cierto, el lemmon entre Neal y Harry me costó mi buen rato, podrías tener la gentileza de leerlo. No me frustes. Y Harry si lo disfrutó. Lo siento. Es que el pobrecito pensaba en Draco... Muchas gracias por leer, guapetona. Nos leemos pronto. Besos.

**Sandra-sms.-** Hola guapa, pues no, no creo que Harry se vaya a sentir demasiado mal. Ya sé que todo el mundo espera grandes dramas ahora. Sentimientos de culpabilidad y esas cosas. Pero no. Es que el niño ha madurado y ya sabe colocar cada cosa en su sitio. Gracias por leer. Besos.

**Audrey-ludlow.-** Ja, ja,... caja de sorpresas. Pues va a ser que si. Porque este capítulo no lo tenía previsto y mira. Así salió. Me cansé un poco de que se llevaran tan bien... Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Daya.-** ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando escribo, no tengo conciencia. Ya tengo suficiente durante el resto del día, je, je. No te preocupes porque Draco haga barbaridades, porque mi rubito no se va a enterar nunca jamás del desliz. Es la falta de conciencia que le he contagiado al morenito. ¡Que se le va a hacer! No va a ir siempre de culpable por la vida. Gracias por leer. Besos.

**Mirels.-** Es que sigue enamorado el pobrecito. Harry es de los que deja huella... A mí me da pena el pobre Neal¡en fin! Que se conforme con el tal Steve del Minsterio y se olvide del pan de mesa ajena¿verdad? Gracias por leer. Besos.

**Diabolik.-** ¡Qué va a ser malo Harry! Es humano, como todos. ¿Cómo que si puedo conseguirle algo mejor? (supongo que te refieres para Draco) ¿Y que puede ser mejor que nuestro Harry? Aunque de vez en cuando tenga una embolia etílica que nos aclara. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Ladyelizabethblack.-** Chica, menos mal, una que lo entiende y no quiere matarme. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Son cosas que pasan¿verdad? Eso mismo digo yo. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Anael-sumi.-** Pues Draco tiene mucha culpa. Para empezar, no ser tan orgulloso y coger el teléfono de vez en cuando. Por el bien de tu salud, (no quiero que mis lectoras acaben con un ataque al corazón) ya tienes más abajo el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer. Besos.

Bueno, y después de muchas maldiciones y poca comprensión... aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Creo que me ha quedado bastante arregladito, je, je. Besos.

**CAPITULO XIX**

**... Y reencuentros.**

Horas después, Neal permanecía en la cama todavía sin haber podido cerrar los ojos. Sentía la tibieza del cuerpo que abrazaba junto al suyo, su respiración rítmica y relajada. Extrañamente Harry no se había movido en toda la noche, cosa nada habitual por lo que podía recordar del inquieto moreno. Y él tampoco se había atrevido a moverse para no despertarle demasiado pronto. Sin haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para preparar una argumentación lo suficientemente sólida como para que Harry pudiera aceptarla. Lo que más le preocupaba es que sus ojos se abrieran preguntándose que hacía allí. Que realmente no recordara que habían hecho el amor y que lo había disfrutado. De todas formas, no le había quedado más remedio que llevarle a su apartamento ya que Harry había escurrido el bulto cada vez que había intentado queda con él en su casa, y no sabía donde vivía. Gracias a Merlín, Steve estaba de viaje con una comisión del Ministerio y no volvería hasta dentro de un par de días. Cuando a las 9.30 de la mañana Harry todavía no había dado señales de vida, comprendió que el sueño del moreno iba para largo y que cuando despertara la resaca sería de antología. Así que decidió levantarse y preparar café bien cargado. Y de paso averiguar si en el botiquín del baño todavía quedaba de esa poción que utilizaba para malos despertares tras una noche de juerga.

Harry abrió un ojo y después el otro. Pero se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo hecho. Después de unos segundos fue consciente del martillo dentro de su cabeza, golpeando sin piedad ni tregua. Aquel persistente y doloroso latido que abarcaba todo su cráneo tenía que ser la resaca más espantosa que jamás hubiera tenido nadie. Se movió lentamente hasta quedarse sentando, procurando mantener la cabeza tan quieta como le fue posible.

–¿Café?

La voz le sobresaltó haciendo que diera un respingo, tras lo cual emitió un doloroso gruñido.

–Pero antes será mejor que te tomes esto. –en ese momento reconoció la voz de Neal y por primera vez fue consciente de que no se encontraba en su cama– Te aconsejo que tragues de golpe, porque es tan mala como la propia resaca.

Harry siguió el consejo al pie de la letra, sin poder evitar después una mueca de asco. Neal puso la taza de café en su mano.

–¿Tienes hambre? Te apetece huevos o...

–¡Dios, no! –gimió– Puedo vomitar solo de pensarlo.

–Eso ya lo hiciste anoche. –dijo señalando lo que Harry reconoció como su ropa, amontonada en el suelo en un rincón de la habitación, sospechosamente manchada.

–Lo siento. –dijo algo avergonzado.

–Solo hazme un favor. –dijo Neal con una sonrisa– No vuelvas a beber. No sabes.

–Espero no haber dado el espectáculo en el vestuario... –suspiró Harry dando un sorbo de café, dirigiendo a Neal una mirada consternada.

El ex bateador se limitó a mantener su sonrisa, tratando de que su rostro no mostrara el desengaño que sentía en esos momentos al adivinar por sus palabras que Harry tenía la mente en blanco con respecto a lo ocurrido entre ellos la tarde anterior.

–Tengo la cabeza como si fuera a despegar del cuerpo en cualquier momento –se quejó el moreno sujetándosela con la mano que no sostenía la taza.

–Esa poción hace milagros –le animó Neal sentándose en la cama junto a él– Es cuestión de minutos, ya lo verás.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y siguió tomando su café a pequeños sorbos intentando evitar la, en ese momento, penetrante mirada de su ex compañero. Conocía esa mirada y sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar. La había sorteado durante semanas y estaba dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo mientras pudiera. Neal palmeó nerviosamente sus rodillas, dándose tiempo para encontrar el valor que necesitaba para decir lo que tenía en mente.

–Me gustaría que habláramos de nosotros. –dijo al fin.

–Neal, por favor, no –Harry apartó con delicadeza la mano que se había posado en su mejilla.

–Tal vez si nos damos un poco de tiempo... –los ojos miel de Neal le miraron anhelantes, ansiosos por obtener aunque solo fuera un "déjame pensarlo".

–No, Neal. Dejémoslo como está. –dijo Harry, apesadumbrado por la expresión desolada en el rostro de su ex pareja– En este tiempo hemos sido capaces de borrar los recuerdos amargos de una separación que no fue muy buena. Y aprecio haber encontrado de nuevo tu amistad y espero que tú la mía. Amistad, Neal. Nada más.

Sin embargo, Neal no parecía dispuesto a darse por vencido tan pronto.

–Pero tú estás solo, Harry. Él no está aquí. He visto cada uno de los desplantes que te ha dado cuando le llamas. No intentes hacerme creer que todo es perfecto entre vosotros. –acabó en un tono teñido de sarcasmo.

Harry desvió la vista hacia la mesilla y localizó sus gafas. Se las puso y enfrentó nuevamente su mirada a la de Neal. Iba a ser difícil no herirle. Pero esta vez no pensaba sentirse culpable. Al fin y al cabo, su ex pareja había actuado de forma, podría decirse, poco caballerosa.

–Que Philippe y yo estemos atravesando un mal momento, no significa que no podamos arreglarlo. Y si no podemos... –tomó aire antes de continuar– ...bueno, si no podemos tampoco quiere decir que vaya a volver contigo, Neal. Me gustaría que lo entendieras.

–Harry...

Pero él le interrumpió.

–Lo nuestro tuvo su momento. Pero ya pasó. No te empeñes en recuperarlo porque es imposible.

Neal apretó las mandíbulas en un gesto de tozudez. Se levantó bruscamente de la cama y empezó a pasear nerviosamente. Después le miró y volvió a sentarse con la misma brusquedad, haciendo que Harry diera un pequeño saltito y el café amenazara con derramarse de la taza que sostenía.

–Pero hay algo que debes saber... –empezó a decir Neal, que a pesar de todo no podía dejar de tener un sentimiento de culpabilidad sobre todo lo sucedido la tarde anterior.

Harry levantó una mano, para impedirle continuar. Parecía que la poción empezaba a obrar el milagro y el martilleo dentro de su cabeza era cada vez más amortiguado. Podía pesar con más claridad. Había esperado poder sortear esa cuestión, pero como Neal parecía dispuesto a quemar este último cartucho, no tendría más remido que devolver el disparo.

–Olvida lo que fuera que pasara ayer. Seguramente no debió suceder. –dijo y a cambio recibió la mirada más que perpleja de Neal– Tú lo deseabas y yo no te lo impedí. Seguramente ambos somos igual de culpables.

–¿Cómo pretendes que lo olvide? –acertó a decir por fin el ex bateador, con la sospechosa sensación de que había estado haciendo el idiota.

Harry pasó la mano nerviosamente por su alborotado pelo, tratando de explicarle, de hecho explicarse también a si mismo lo que había sucedido.

–Porque yo no estaba haciendo el amor contigo, Neal. Lo que tú deseabas y lo que yo deseaba junto a la botella de firewhisky hicieron una mezcla confusa de deseos. Esa es la cruda realidad. Lo siento.

Cuando Harry dejó por fin el apartamento de Neal, tenía todavía el desagradable sabor de la poción en la boca, a pesar del café y la no menos desagradable sensación haber estado a un tris de perder las riendas de su vida otra vez. Jamás iba a volver a beber.

El comedor estaba vacío y se respiraba una atmósfera tranquila tras las horas de intensa actividad y bullicio. Draco había conseguido que la Sra. Bouchoir se fuera a casa sin hacer demasiadas preguntas. No más de las habituales al menos. Las luces apagadas, a excepción de la mesa donde Severus y él estaban sentados uno frente al otro, con sendas copas de coñac delante de cada uno, les envolvía en un acogedor halo de intimidad. Habían empezado hablando de cosas triviales. A Draco siempre le había molestado hablar de sus sentimientos y a Severus, poco dado a lo mismo, le estaba costando Merlín y ayuda lograr sacar el tema que le había llevado a París. En su fuero interno no dejaba de maldecir a Remus por haberle convencido. Aunque debía reconocer que también él tenía ganas de averiguar porque después de más de dos meses Draco seguía en la capital francesa y Harry en Londres. Tras media hora larga de fútil conversación, por fin Severus había logrado llegar al punto.

–Fue él quien decidió irse. –dijo Draco mirando fijamente su copa.

–Pero tú no intentaste detenerle…

–No podía impedírselo, padrino. Harry toma sus propias decisiones al igual que yo tomo las mías. –respondió secamente.

–¿Hablaste con él?

Draco dio un sorbo a su copa, pero no dijo nada. Severus tamborileó sus dedos en la mesa, en un gesto de impaciencia que su ahijado conocía bien.

–Así que de pronto decidís tirar por la borda cinco años de vuestra vida, sólo porque sois incapaces de mantener una conversación civilizada. –preguntó Severus con un gruñido.

Draco tan solo dejó escapar un resoplido de fastidio. No creía tener edad ya para sermones.

–Habéis pasado mucho juntos para dejarlo correr ahora¿no crees?

Severus le hizo sentir una de sus penetrantes miradas de día de examen, esa que decía os voy a suspender a todos sin piedad que incomodó a Draco, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dirigida a su mano.

–¡Merlín¡Jamás creí que llegaría a decir esto! –exclamó malhumorado el Profesor mirando a su ahijado con cara de pocos amigos, por lo que estaba a punto de obligarle a reconocer– Pero ese testarudo Gryffindor cabeza hueca con ínfulas de héroe y más corazón que cerebro es justamente tu otra mitad perfecta, Draco.

Draco hubiera estallado en carcajadas si su humor hubiera sido otro. Se limitó a mirar fijamente a su padrino, sin apenas parpadear. Tan sólo dijo:

–¿Sólo por eso tengo que salir corriendo detrás de él?

–No hay orgullo cuando se ama, Draco. –Severus suavizó su expresión en un gesto de comprensión– Aunque sea difícil de aceptar. Hablo por experiencia.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, durante los cuales Severus observó concienzudamente a su ahijado, entretenido en hacer rodar la copa entre sus dedos.

–Porque, aún le amas… –se decidió a preguntar al fin.

Draco alzó los ojos y Severus pudo leer claramente la respuesta en el fondo gris de su mirada.

–Entonces¿qué haces aquí todavía? –preguntó– ¡Ve a reclamar lo que es tuyo!

Draco permaneció en un silencio tenso, apretando las mandíbulas con fuerza, procurando no cruzar su mirada con la de su padrino para no descubrirle la lucha interna que en esos momentos estaba librando contra si mismo.

–Ese ridículo orgullo Malfoy solo te ayudará a perderle. –Draco le miró de nuevo, sus ojos en plena tormenta de sentimientos encontrados– Por lo que tengo entendido, ese bateador vuelve a estar muy cerca de él. Demasiado si tenemos que hacer caso de las habladurías.

El gris se heló en las pupilas de su ahijado y Severus supo que había dado en el blanco.

–Creo que fue su primera relación seria. –continuó dispuesto a apretar un poco más el nudo– Tal vez al primero que amó de verdad y eso siempre deja huella, Draco. Ignoras cuan profunda pudo ser.

Draco intentó en ese momento recordar quien había sido su primero amor. Frustrado, tuvo que admitir que no lo recordaba. Nadie había dejado suficiente huella en él como para acordarse. Nadie a excepción de Harry. Muy bien. Lo admitiría. Harry había sido su primer, único y verdadero amor. Lo demás había sido sexo y placer.

–Bien, –dijo Severus ante la falta de respuesta en un falso tono vencido– al fin y al cabo, si lo meditas con cuidado, no le necesitas¿verdad? Aquí ya tienes todo lo que deseas. –señaló a su alrededor– Y conociéndote, tampoco te será difícil encontrar a alguien dispuesto a satisfacerte en la cama¿no es cierto?

En ese momento había auténtica furia en la mirada de Draco y Severus sonrió.

Unas cuantas millas de océano más allá…

–¿Cuántos? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, apenas en un susurro.

–Tres. –respondió Charlie en el mismo tono sin volver la cabeza.

–¿Algún conocido? –siguió susurrando la voz del recién llegado.

–Me temo que no –respondió él, esta vez dirigiendo la mirada hacia su interlocutor, comprendiendo a qué se refería– ¡Por Merlín, Harry! –exclamó procurando reprimir una carcajada al ver el aspecto que traía el moreno– ¿Una mala noche?

–¡Cállate Weasley! –gruñó éste dando un tirón a la tentadora coleta de su compañero.

–Bien, –dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo– no preguntaré.

Desde que Harry había vuelto, los dos formaban una de las parejas más letales con la que en esos momentos contaba la Orden. Charlie era rápido e intuitivo. De todos los hermanos Weasley, tal vez el que poseía un nivel de magia más elevado. Ágil y fuerte, como no puede ser menos en alguien acostumbrado a lidiar con dragones. Y se compenetraba a la perfección con Harry.

En ese momento Charlie asintió al pequeño gesto que le hizo Tonks desde el otro lado y al tiempo que ella y Kingsley avanzaban desde su posición, él y Harry lo hicieron desde la suya, rodeando con sigilo la pequeña cabaña.

–¿A la de tres y medio? –susurró Charlie con un pequeño guiño.

Harry asintió sin poder evitar una sonrisa, agradecido del siempre buen humor de su compañero. No como Kingsley, que siempre parecía venir del funeral de alguien. Se preguntó como Tonks le aguantaba. Aunque tener de compañera a la patosa magimórfica también tenía su miga. Harry dirigió su mano libre al tirador de la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla en cuanto Charlie llegara al consabido tres y medio y tan punto lo tocó supo que la había jodido.

–¡Principiante! –se burló Charlie en un susurro, mientras buscaba rápidamente algo que le ayudara a desenganchar a Harry del tirador sin tener que tocarle, so pena de petrificarse él también.

–¡Charlie! –le urgió Harry mientras veía como avanzaba la lenta pero implacable petrificación por su brazo– ¿Puedes darte prisa?

El pelirrojo se situó detrás de su compañero y Harry alzó el otro brazo para que éste pasara una gruesa rama por delante de él, situándola a poca distancia de su estómago y asía los dos extremos preparado para empujar.

–¿A la de tres y medio? –preguntó el pelirrojo con retintín.

–¡La madre que te parió! –gruñó el moreno– ¡Tira ya!

Un fuerte golpe de rama en su estómago y los dos cayeron al suelo.

–Eso era de libro de primero, Potter.

Charlie le ayudó a levantarse. Harry jadeó todavía sin resuello, sujetándose el estómago con el brazo sano.

–Creo que la fiesta ha empezado ahí dentro –dijo el pelirrojo sacando su varita nuevamente y sin más palabras entró en la pequeña cabaña.

Harry le siguió, intentando que el contrapeso de un brazo que a hora pesaba como piedra, no le venciera.

–Y eso, Weasley, era de primer año de duelo. –resolló lanzando un hechizo aturdidor al contendiente del pelirrojo tan pronto entró– Nunca le des la espalda a tu atacante... aunque esté en el suelo.

–Touchée. –admitió Charlie con una sonrisa.

Remus empujó la puerta abatible de la sala de urgencias. Harry estaba sentando en una camilla, mientras un medimago estaba acabando de poner un vendaje en su brazo, después de haberlo impregnado con una apestosa sustancia.

–¿Qué ha sido esta vez? –preguntó el licántropo con un suspiro.

–Un hechizo petrificante... en el pomo de la puerta. –y antes de que Remus pudiera decir nada añadió con una mueca– Si, ya sé, de libro de primero. Charlie todavía se está descojonando.

–Dos semanas –dijo el medimago sin poder reprimir una leve sonrisa– Y no intente acelerar el proceso, Sr. Potter. –le advirtió– Al menos si quiere que su mano vuelva a agarrar una escoba como es debido. Este año tenemos que ganar. –acabó con un guiño.

Harry se puso en pie y miró con incredulidad el grueso vendaje. Tenía que empezar a pensar en encontrar una buena excusa que darle a Berton. Esta vez había procurado mantener fuera del conocimiento del iracundo entrenador sus actividades extra deportivas.

–¿Pudisteis atraparlos al menos? –preguntó Remus.

–Si. Pero dos están muertos y por lo que sé, el tercero sigue inconsciente. –se encogió de hombros– Lo siento, se me fue la mano con el hechizo aturdidor.

–¿Tienes que volver a G.P. a dar tu informe?

Entonces Harry sonrió con malicia.

–No, Charlie ha estado encantado de hacerlo por los dos.

–Pues te invito a una taza de té –dijo Remus.

Y ambos desaparecieron de San Mungo en dirección a las habitaciones de Severus y Remus en Hogwarts.

Hora y media y cuatro tazas de té después, Remus y Harry seguían enzarzados en la misma conversación.

–Draco es posesivo, Harry. –le decía Remus– Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

Harry le dirigió una mirada enfurruñada.

–Lo que es, es un auténtico capullo. –respondió despechado.

Remus suspiró.

–¿Y tan capullo eres tú que no viste las señales?

Harry alzó las cejas, ofendido.

–¿Señales? –preguntó con sarcasmo– ¿Te refieres a que llevo más de dos meses enviándole pases para que asista a algún partido¿Qué no contesta a mis llamadas y tengo que contentarme con hablar con Louanne para saber de él¿O a que ese maldito restaurante parece ser más importante que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, incluido yo?

Remus suspiró nuevamente. No iba a ser fácil. Sólo esperaba que Severus estuviera teniendo mejor suerte.

–Draco te necesita a su lado, pero es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. Tanto más cuando sabe que no puede exigirte que renuncies a tu sueño de volver a jugar, después de que tú pasaras cinco años ayudándole con el suyo. No te lo pedirá y lo sabes. Lo cual no significa que le guste.

–Se negó a hablar del tema con estúpidas excusas. –bufó Harry paseando nervioso arriba y abajo del estudio– Me obligó a decidir sin contar con él. Es más, NO me dejó que contara con él. ¿De qué otra forma podría después echarme la culpa de ser yo quien se marchó? –acabó con sarcasmo.

Remus esperó a que el joven se calmara un poco y después preguntó.

–Has manejado Draco durante cinco años, has sabido como tratarle y conseguido mantener una relación que cualquiera hubiera tachado de imposible. ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora, Harry?

El joven dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó junto a Remus con aire derrotado.

–Discutimos. –dijo con amargura– Pero no como otras veces, Remus. Fue la peor bronca que jamás hayamos tenido, te lo aseguro. Supongo que ambos estábamos nerviosos y dijimos cosas que… –Harry dejó la frase en el aire durante unos instantes– … que no fueron muy agradables.

Remus palmeó levemente el hombro del joven, invitándole a seguir.

–Le sugerí que la posibilidad de vender La Petit Etoile en Paris y reabrila aquí , porque sabía que no querría ni oír hablar de aceptar mi dinero otra vez para abrir otro nuevo restaurante, pero se negó en redondo. Ante su rechazo, de todas formas lo intenté, argumentando que si dejaba a Noah en París tal como habíamos planeado en principio y él se hacía cargo de un restaurante aquí, podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos, aunque volviera a París para supervisar de vez en cuando. No voy a repetirte lo que me contestó. –recordó con enojo.

Sin embargo, la expresión de comprensión de Remus no sirvió de mucho para evitar una nueva explosión.

–Pero no, su maldito orgullo Malfoy le impide aceptar que sea yo quien facilite las cosas. Tiene que hacerlo él, aunque tarde cinco años más en conseguir el dinero. ¡Maldita sea, Remus! Sabe que todo lo que tengo es suyo. ¡Podría estar aquí si le diera la gana!

–Lo perdió todo, Harry…

–Si, todo menos su estúpido orgullo. –reiteró Harry con coraje.

–Ese estúpido orgullo, como tú lo llamas, fue lo que le sostuvo, lo único que le quedó. –dijo Remus suavemente– Y que yo sepa no le impidió amarte. O arriesgar su vida por ti. ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas quien te sacó de ese edificio en llamas en contra de toda posibilidad racional?

Harry le dirigió una mirada de contrariedad.

–Ese ha sido un golpe bajo, Remus.

–Considéralo como quieras. –dijo el licántropo, inflexible– Pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que será una verdadera estupidez que echéis por la borda vuestra relación solo por no haberos sentado a hablar con calma de todo esto.

–Permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes. Remus observó con atención el rostro atormentado del joven, que parecía debatirse en una lucha interna.

–¿Todavía le quieres? –preguntó.

Harry le miró enojado.

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –preguntó a su vez, airado.

–Entonces deja de tontear con Neal. –dijo el licántropo tranquilamente.

–¡No tonteo con Neal! –gritó Harry exasperado.

Ese era un asunto al que ya había puesto llave y candado y desterrado a lasprofundiades de la ignorancia. Tenía que reconocer que en ese momento había dejado aflorar su parte más Slytherin. Pero no se arrepentía.

–Te recuerdo que mi sentido del oído está mucho más desarrollado de lo normal. Puedo oírte perfectamente sin que grites. –dijo con calma Remus– Al igual que el del olfato. –añadió alzando una ceja.

Harry solo bufó, dirigiéndole una mirada algo burlona.

–¡Pues Snape lo tiene crudo contigo!

–No preguntaré. –dijo Remus obviando el comentario– Pero espero que esté ya todo solucionado.

–Lo está. –fue la seca respuesta de Harry.

Remus observó atentamente al joven que quería como a un hijo, pasearse otra vez por el estudio como un león enjaulado.

–Escucha –dijo– ve a Paris y habla con él. Tomaros los dos unos días, sólo para vosotros. Aunque solo sea un fin de semana. Discutid lo que sea que tengáis que discutir con tranquilidad, sin que uno esté pensando en partidos y el otro en recetas de alta cocina. –Remus sonrió– Y si el problema es que Draco no quiere aceptar que toques tu patrimonio… tienes una solución muy fácil al alcance de la mano.

Y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Después de más de dos meses no pudo evitar sentirse extraño cuando empujó la puerta. Sólo quedaban dos mesas ocupadas y unos comensales ya estaban con el café y los otros pagando la cuenta. Así que no tardarían mucho en cerrar. Cuando Marie le vio dio un pequeño gritito para lanzarse seguidamente a su cuello, sin tener en cuenta el grueso vendaje de su brazo izquierdo.

–Dime que vienes a quedarte, dime que si. –rogó ansiosa.

Harry sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

–¿Sabes que no hay quien le aguante desde que tú no estás? –le acusó con un mohín.

Juliette asintió en silencio, con su sonrisa tímida de siempre, mientras recogía los servicios de la mesa que se acababa de desocupar.

–¿Está en la cocina? –preguntó.

–¿Dónde sino? –contestó ella con expresión de obviedad.

Y cuando vio que él se dirigía hacía allí, le detuvo.

–Espera. –dijo con un guiño– Voy a sacar a mi madre de allí primero.

Harry no supo si agradecérselo. No estaba muy seguro de querer enfrentarse a Draco a solas de buenas a primeras. Tal vez alguien más deambulando por la cocina habría ayudado a bajar un poco la tensión que estaba seguro iba a producirse entre los dos. A los pocos segundos aparecía Louanne, seguida de Pierre. Algo más delgada según pudo notar. Alguna nueva dieta de las suyas.

–Virgen santa¿qué te ha pasado? –preguntó tras estrujarle y llenarle de besos.

–No es nada. Una pequeña lesión.

Y de pronto, la certera colleja sin previo aviso.

–¡Aughhh! –se quejó dolorido– ¿Y eso a que viene?

–Por lo que sea que le hayas hecho, –dijo Louanne con una repentina cara de enojo– cuyas consecuencias hemos pagado todos nosotros. –y empezó a empujarle con decisión en dirección a la cocina– Así que entra ahí y arregla lo que sea que tengas que arreglar.

Harry se encontró con la puerta de la cocina en las narices y no se la comió de puro milagro. Agradeció con la mirada a Marie que se llevara a su madre otra vez al comedor. Después respiró hondo y entró.

–Hola Draco.

El aludido se volvió sobresaltado al oír su voz y por unos segundos Harry pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos, que inmediatamente fue sustituido por el autodominio en el que el rubio era maestro.

–No contestabas a mis llamadas, así que decidí venir a comprobar si todavía tenías teléfono. –aclaró Harry.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó el rubio volviendo a su tarea.

–Me lesioné. –respondió sin querer entrar en detalles– Voy a estar al menos un par de semanas sin poder jugar. Tal vez menos…

Draco esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

–Así que ese era el único modo de que encontraras tiempo para hacernos una visita.

Harry se mordió la lengua. No iba a discutir, se lo había jurado a Remus y a si mismo. Sólo quería hablar y aclarar las cosas.

–¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó.

–Como siempre. Con la salvedad de que ayer Noah se quemó una mano con aceite hirviendo. No sé que diablos hizo, la verdad. Pero también tiene para un par de semanas.

–¿Es grave?

–Pudo ser peor. –Draco volvió el rostro hacia él nuevamente– ¿Has comido?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

–Me han tenido más de una hora en el Ministerio.

–¿La red floo colapsada otra vez?

–Eso parece.

Draco depositó un plato de pasta en la mesa donde solían comer todos antes de abrir al público y Harry se sentó. No es que tuviera hambre. Por el contrario, dudaba que el nudo que tenía en el estómago le dejar tan siquiera intentarlo. Pero tampoco era cuestión de rechazar el gesto. Empezó a comer en silencio, buscando la manera de abrir la conversación. Draco, que seguía a lo suyo, no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

–¿Por qué no te sientas? –dijo al fin, cansado de ser ignorado– Louanne puede hacer eso después. –apartó el plato casi lleno todavía– Tenemos que hablar.

Draco le dirigió una mirada fría y se sentó frente a él con la misma expresión impasible con la que le había recibido, pero con el corazón golpeando nervioso en su pecho. La idea de que Harry podía estar a punto de decirle que ahora que su mundo volvía a estar en el Quidditch, Neal volvía a ser mucho mejor opción que él, cruzó por su mente de forma dolorosa.

–¿De qué quieres hablar? –preguntó con voz firme.

–De lo que nos está pasando Draco. De porqué yo estoy en Inglaterra y tú sigues en París.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

–Ese no es ningún misterio. –dijo con sorna– Tú querías jugar y tu equipo está en Londres. Yo quería seguir con el restaurante y está en París.

–En ningún momento te dije que tuvieras que dejar _La Petit Etoile_.

–¡No! –bufó Draco a punto de perder su fría calma– ¡Sólo me sugeriste venderla!

–Porque no te avenías a dejarla en manos de Noah y abrir otro en Londres. –dijo Harry procurando no perder la suya.

–No fue culpa de nadie que las cosas no salieran como esperábamos –habló Draco volviendo a retomar su tono moderado– Lo abriremos cuando tengamos dinero para hacerlo. No antes.

Harry empujó con el dedo sus gafas sin necesidad, en aquel gesto tan característico que denotaba que estaba nervioso.

–Tenemos dinero, Draco. –le rectificó– Te he repetido hasta la saciedad que todo lo que tengo es tuyo. –el Slythein resopló molesto– Vamos a ver¿por qué todo lo que sale de _La Petit Etoile_ es de los dos y lo que yo tengo no puede ser tuyo también?

–Porque somos socios y tú has trabajado en _La Petit Etoile_ tanto como yo, por lo tanto te corresponde. Lo demás es cosa tuya. –respondió Draco de forma pragmática.

–¡Oh, Dios! –exclamó Harry masajeando sus sienes con desesperación– No empecemos otra vez con eso¿quieres?

Harry sabía que si seguían por ese camino, iban a acabar en la misma discusión de dos meses antes y eso era lo que quería evitar a toda costa. Y hacer salir a Draco de ese círculo vicioso iba a ser complicado. Pero si quería las cosas difíciles, las tendría, porque iba a ponerle entre la espada y la pared.

–Muy bien –dijo en un tono autoritario poco habitual en él– Tienes quince minutos para ir a casa, cambiarte y llegar a la Torre Eiffiel. Te espero al pie de la taquilla 2.

Dicho eso se levantó y salió de la cocina, casi llevándose por delante a la Sra. Bouchoir, agazapada tras la puerta junto a los demás, intentando oír la conversación que tenía lugar al otro lado.

–Harry no traía muy buena cara. –murmuró Marie.

–¿Cree que es prudente entrar ahora en la cocina? –preguntó Pierre a la Sra. Bouchoir, que no tenía muchas ganas de recibir un rapapolvo del cocinero sin venir a cuento, cosa que sucedía con bastante frecuencia en los últimos tiempos.

Sin embargo, el cocinero les facilitó las cosas abandonando su santuario sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

Harry esperó al pie de la taquilla con el corazón en un puño por más de media hora. Y cuando ya dudaba que Draco hubiera decidido acudir, le vio aparecer avanzando con su porte erguido y elegante, abriéndose paso entre el gentío que llenaba la pequeña plaza.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó alzando una ceja desafiante cuando llegó junto a él.

–Subamos. –contestó Harry, decidiendo pasar por alto ese gesto.

Draco le siguió sin pronunciar una palabra. Permanecieron en silencio prácticamente hasta llegar al último piso, donde contemplaron un encapotado cielo de septiembre, que amenazaba lluvia.

–Bueno¿cuál es el plan? –preguntó por fin Draco sin poder contenerse– ¿Esperar a que llueva y pescar un resfriado?

Sus ojos, que a pesar de su color miel, Harry visualizó tan grises como en ese momento el cielo de París, miraron al moreno denotando una soterrada impaciencia.

–No sé cómo decirte esto. –empezó Harry nervioso.

Draco sostuvo su mirada unos segundos más, para después darse la vuelta y apoyarse en la barandilla con gesto indolente y fingir que el paisaje parisino era mucho más interesante que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, mientras su corazón pegaba un salto hasta su garganta. Iba a dejarle. Definitivamente iba a hacerlo y no sabía como decírselo. Tal vez por eso le había llevado a un lugar público lleno de muggles, para que no tuviera más remedio que escucharle sin armar un escándalo. En ese momento se sintió sinceramente agradecido por la educación recibida de su familia, que le permitiría afrontar el trance con la suficiente sangre fría, sin darle el gusto de verle hundido. Aunque aquello le destrozara por dentro. Volvió el rostro y encaró con decisión la mirada de Harry, retándole a continuar.

–Verás, estos días que hemos estado separados, no han sido fáciles para mi. –reconoció el moreno– Te he echado mucho de menos.

Harry le miraba con tanta intensidad que Draco pensó que iba a ser bastante difícil mantenerse impasible bajo aquella mirada que conocía tan bien

–Confieso que me sentí dolido por la escasa atención que prestaste a todo el asunto de volver a jugar, pero también admito que no me molesté en averiguar por qué lo hacías.

Draco hizo intención de hablar, pero Harry se lo impidió.

–No, déjame terminar. –pidió, seguro de que si le interrumpía no sería capaz de seguir– Yo quería volver a jugar, Draco. Al menos intentarlo. Me enfadé porque pensé que no me estabas dando la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y reconozco que por conseguirlo, traté de deshacer todo lo que tú amabas para reconstruirlo a mi conveniencia. –Harry tomó aire. No le estaba resultando fácil decir todo aquello– La única excusa que tengo es que no quería separarme de ti. Y sólo trataba de buscar la forma de que siguiéramos juntos sin renunciar a la oportunidad que se me presentaba de nuevo. Siento… siento cada palabra que dije aquella tarde, Draco. Porque olvidé por quién estaba aquí en este momento, quien me había ayudado a seguir adelante y quien había aguantado todas y cada una de mis paranoias durante tanto tiempo, ayudándome a reconstruir mi vida cuando creí que ya no tenía sentido.

–Joder, Potter… –logró decir Draco intentando que su voz no se quebrara– ¿siempre tienes que cargar las culpas del mundo sobre tí?

Sabía que tenía los ojos vidriosos, por lo que siguió dándole la espalda, viendo sin ver el Palais de Chaillot que se erguía ante ellos bastantes metros más abajo. Ya no estaba muy seguro de lo que Harry pretendía. Lo último que había esperado era que se arrastrara y se humillara de aquella forma, logrando hacerle sentir más culpable de lo que reconocía que él también era. Draco sabía perfectamente que no le había prestado ni la atención ni el apoyo necesario cuando Harry se lo había pedido, dándole largas para evitar participar en una decisión que temía y que le había dejado tomar a él solo para así, muy Slytherin de su parte, poder recriminarle más adelante el no haber participado en ella. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, que todavía le impedía entonar su propia mea culpa, pero de momento no estaba dispuesto a permitirle ver ningún signo de debilidad. O eso pensaba él. Vio los brazos de Harry posarse en la barandilla, dejándole encerrado entre ellos y su cuerpo. Olió su fragancia cuando se acercó tanto como para hablarle junto al oído, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera de arriba abajo.

–Cuando vuelva Londres les diré que renuncio. Sólo tengo que darles tiempo para que encuentren a otro buscador.

Draco se volvió con una repentina furia hacia él, chocando con su cuerpo, quedando atrapado entre sus brazos. ¿Estaba intentando hacerle sentir culpable por tener que tomar esa decisión¿Cómo había hecho con él dejándole irse sin haberle ayudado a decidir¡Se suponía que el Slytherin era él y no Harry!

–¡No te atrevas a hacer semejante ridiculez! –dijo en un tono mucho más alto del que pretendía.

Un matrimonio de mediana edad que estaban justo al lado de ellos les miraron con mala cara y dos jovencitas no mucho más lejos empezaron a prestarles atención. No todos los días se veía a dos jóvenes tan atractivos en una actitud tan curiosa. Y no pudieron evitar dejar escapar una risita nerviosa cuando el joven moreno de las gafas tomó entre sus manos el rostro del otro joven y le plantó el beso más apasionado que jamás habían visto entre dos hombres. Bueno, de hecho el primero que veían entre dos hombres. El matrimonio de mediana edad se alejó de allí mirándoles con desprecio, murmurando cosas sobre descaro y actitudes vergonzosas.

E–stamos dando el espectáculo. –le advirtió Draco, sin que a pesar de todo hiciera nada por deshacerse del abrazo de su pareja– Y por lo que puedo recordar, es algo que te desagrada profundamente.

–Te lo debía. –dijo Harry por toda explicación.

Draco sonrió, algo más relajado. Había deseado tanto ese momento que, por él, Harry podía seguir pagando su deuda un rato más.

–¿Por qué no continuamos esta conversación en otro lugar? –sugirió.

–Porque todavía no he terminado de decirte todo lo que quiero decir.

Draco no pudo evitar volver a ponerse en tensión al notar el nerviosismo en la voz de Harry. No podía ser que después de todo, ahora fuera a decirle que… no, Harry jamás haría eso. No le hubiera llevado hasta allí para expresarle cuanto sentía todo lo que había pasado, besarle hasta dejarle sin aliento, para después clavarle la puñalada trapera de decirle que le dejaba por ese bastardo de bateador. No era su estilo. Sin embargo, notó que su corazón se aceleraba y que una molesta sensación de sequedad aparecía en su boca. Decidió que esta vez no podría aguantar su mirada, porque no estaba seguro de poder devolver la legendaria frialdad Malfoy en la suya. Sintió el pecho en que apoyaba su cabeza tomar aire y él esperó casi sin respirar sus palabras.

–Te amo Draco. Nunca he amado a nadie como a ti, ni podré amar a ningún otro. Quiero compartir cada día de mi vida contigo. Quiero verte despertar junto a mí. Necesito tenerte a mi lado para que me des la fuerza que necesito para seguir adelante. Quiero amarte… –Harry sonrió–…y pelearme contigo si no hay más remedio. Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, amor. Nadie, absolutamente nadie es capaz de llenar el vacío que tú dejas cuando no estás. –después tragó saliva con fuerza– Así que… si tu sientes algo parecido por mí… me gustaría que consideraras la posibilidad de… de celebrar una ceremonia de enlace.

Draco se había quedado sin palabras. Sus manos se cerraban con fuerza sobre la cazadora de Harry, estrujándola sin darse apenas cuenta. Daba gracias a la barandilla tras su espalda y a los brazos que todavía le rodeaban, porque sentía que el suelo había desaparecido bajo sus pies. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, con la sensación de que París giraba a su alrededor.

–Verás, he pensado en una ceremonia de enlace, porque un simple matrimonio iba a crearnos muchas dificultades. –trató de explicar Harry, más inquieto todavía ante la falta de reacción de Draco– Legalmente, tú no puedes utilizar tu nombre sin que descubran quien eres. –esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa– Aunque en ese caso podrías pedir el divorcio si un día decidieras librarte de mí. –sintió como Draco temblaba levemente entre sus brazos y se dio ánimos para continuar– Sin embargo, un enlace nos uniría a través de nuestras magias, con la salvedad de que sería para siempre. Además, me proporciona la posibilidad de seguir protegiéndote como hasta ahora, porque podría mantener la máscara mágica que cree para Philippe Masson. Si algún día todo se solucionara, solo tendría que deshacerla y Draco Malfoy seguiría tan enlazado a mí como Phillipe, con todas las obligaciones y derechos que él tenía. En realidad no cambiaría nada, … salvo que podrías volver a mostrar tu aspecto real en público…

Draco siguió abrazado a él, ahora con el rostro escondido sobre su pecho, sin que Harry pudiera averiguar lo que sentía con respecto a todo lo que él estaba diciendo. Aquella falta de respuesta le estaba matando. Pero se obligó a seguir con la parte que todavía faltaba por explicar.

–Hay otro aspecto que diferencia el enlace del matrimonio. –casi tartamudeó.

Ahora estaba seguro de que Draco SI iba a reaccionar y estaba preparado para que le mandara a tomar viento de un momento a otro.

–En un matrimonio, podríamos decidir que apellido prevalece sobre el otro y te juro Draco que no me importaría ser el Sr. Malfoy, créeme. Pero un enlace se rige por otras normas. –tomó aire nuevamente– En primer lugar, el apellido del mago de mayor edad prevalece sobre el de menor edad. En nuestro caso, tenemos la misma y la diferencia de dos meses a mi favor no es determinante. Por lo que hay que recurrir al segundo requerimiento, que es el poder mágico de los enlazantes y… bueno… en definitiva… –titubeó– …que si aceptaras tendrías que ser el Sr. Potter para el resto de tu vida.

Ya estaba dicho. Ahora solo cabía esperar que Draco no alargara más su agonía y respondiera, aunque fuera para preguntarle si se había vuelto loco. Sin embargo, su compañero permanecía quieto entre sus brazos, escondiendo todavía el rostro en su pecho, y notó por primera vez que en esa parte su camisa se sentía algo húmeda.

–¡Dios, Draco, dime algo! –imploró susurrando, al borde de un ataque de ansiedad– ¡Que si, que no, que lo pensarás¡Que me he vuelto loco¡Algo!

Levantó entonces Draco el rostro, y le dirigió una mirada aguada, la bronceada piel de Philippe surcada por una pequeña lluvia de lágrimas, que a Harry le pareció una de las imágenes más tiernas que jamás hubiera visto de su pareja.

–Odio que me hagas esto. –dijo al fin Draco muy bajito– Es la segunda vez que consigues hacerme llorar y no voy a perdonártelo.

Se irguió después entre sus brazos, separándose algo de Harry para poder dirigirle una mirada desafiante y orgullosa.

–Y voy a asegurarme que pagues por ello cada día de tu vida, Potter.

Durante unos segundos Draco pudo ver como la mirada de Harry se hundía, invadida por una profunda decepción.

–Porque no dejaré que ames a nadie que no sea yo. Porque es imposible que nadie pueda amarte como yo lo hago. Porque cada mañana me encontrarás a tu lado, para recordarte todo lo que significas para mí. Porque jamás permitiré que compartas tu vida con otro que no sea yo. Porque vas a tener que amarme y pelearte conmigo, no lo dudes, hasta el último día de tu vida. Y si alguna vez te ha preocupado que yo no sintiera todo esto por ti, es que eres un completo imbécil que no merece que un Malfoy lleve tu apellido.

Harry le estaba mirando con aquella intensa devoción que Draco siempre veía en sus ojos cada vez que hacían el amor.

–Vámonos de aquí o no respondo. –le susurró con voz ronca.

Y buscaron un rincón discreto desde el que pudieran aparecer en su apartamento. Una sonrisa divertida iluminaba el rostro de Draco antes de desaparecer, muriéndose por contemplar la cara que pondría Harry cuando viera su equipaje preparado encima de la cama, listo para irse a Londres al día siguiente.

Como cada mañana, la invasión de lechuzas asoló el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Una lechuza blanca voló directamente a la mesa de Profesores y aterrizó delicadamente en el brazo que Remus extendió al reconocerla. Desenrolló el pequeño papel que el ave llevaba en su pata y lo leyó bajo la también expectante mirada de Severus. Después se lo alargó a su compañero con una emocionada sonrisa. Severus lo tomó en sus manos para leer las únicas tres palabras que contenía aquel escueto mensaje: **DRACO DIJO SI**


	21. Miel y Hiel

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. Sólo lo que he aportado de mi propia cosecha. Tampoco recibo a cambio retribución algunas más que vuestros reviews.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia es slash y contendrá lemmon. Si no os gustan este tipo de narraciones, no hace falta que sigáis.

_**Harry intenta dejar atrás su pasado con el Quidditch. Draco ha atravesado experiencias traumáticas y todavía es buscado y perseguido. Cuando la vida les ponga frente a frente de nuevo, tendrás que aprender a convivir.**_

**Reviews**

**Alexee.-** Si, más vale irse a trabajar con una sonrisa¿verdad? Muchas veces ya nos la quitan tan solo llegar. Besos.

**Ladyelithabethblack.-** Me alegro de que te haya gustado este capítulo tan... como lo diría... dulzón. Casi se me pegan los dedos a las teclas de tanto azúcar. ¡En fin! Tiene que haber de todo un poco¿verdad? Besos.

**Undomiel de Vil.-** Bueno, como verás por el capítulo que sigue, lo mío no son las ceremonias de enlace. Lo siento por las que esperaban una gran boda... Si, ya sé que queréis felicidad. Pero no creo poder asegurártela a partir de ahora. Por cierto, no me mandes maldiciones. Seguiré escribiendo igual, je, je... Besos.

**Snuffle's girl.-** Gracias guapa. No veo porque no pueden ser felices para siempre los dos juntos... en algún momento. Pero de momento no voy a prometer finales que no sé si voy a escribir, je, je. Besos.

**Jade.-** Tienes toda la razón. Sin crisis no hay progreso... ni reconciliaciones deliciosas. Gracias por leer. Besos.

**Mirels.-** Pues mira, ya sabes de mi. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto o más que el anterior. Besos.

**Audrey-ludlow.-** Si, yo también necesito un tío que diga esas cosas. Tengo uno, si, pero no las dice. Que le voy a hacer. La felicidad nunca es completa. Y no, Draco no se va a enterar nunca de lo que pasó. Entre otras cosas, porque si lees entre líneas en el capítulo anterior mientras Harry habla con Remus y éste le acusa de tontear con Neal, él piensa que "a ese asunto ya había puesto llave y candado y desterrado a las tinieblas de la ignorancia". Eso reina mía, era un obliate como la copa de un pino, que el bueno de nuestro Gryffindor, muy Slytherin él, le había mandado al desmandado de Neal en previsión de futuros problemas. Y por cierto, mientras tú sigas dándome las gracias por escribir, cosa que hago muy a gusto, yo te las daré por leer. Así que gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Serendipity.-** Hola guapa. Me alegro de leerte por aquí otra vez. Y espero leerte pronto a ti también. Bueno, a partir de ahora tómatelo con calma, porque puede darte más de un ataque y no queremos eso ¿verdad? Así que relájate y tómatelo con filosofía. Leas lo que leas, piensa que lo solucionaré... en un momento u otro, je, je. Me alegro mucho de que estés por aquí otra vez, de verdad. Besitos.

**Diabolik.-** Me alegro de que te gustara, el arreglo. También espero que disfrutes con el capítulo de hoy. Besos.

**JuliaSakura.-** No, no tengo previsto que Draco se entere nunca de lo que ha pasado por culpa de un firewhisy de más. Y como ya le he comentado a Audrey, si lees entre líneas en el capítulo anterior mientras Harry habla con Remus y éste le acusa de tontear con Neal y él piensa que "a ese asunto ya había puesto llave y candado y desterrado a las tinieblas de la ignorancia", eso querida mía, era un obliate como la copa de un pino, que el bueno de nuestro Gryffindor, muy Slytherin él, le había mandado al desmandado de Neal en previsión de futuros problemas. Por lo tanto, Neal no se acuerda del episodio de las duchas y evidentemente Harry no va a hacerlo público, je, je. Besitos.

**Gaby.-** Bueno, en realidad si Harry, dejémoslo en medio engañó, a Draco también fue culpa del rubito. Espero que también disfrutes de este capítulo. Besos.

**Akatsuki-Itachi.-** Pues me alegro de que por fin te decidieras. En cuanto a si Draco se enterará algún día, lee un poco más arriba la respuesta a JuliaSakura y verás porque Draco nunca se enterará. Y no, siento decirte que todavía no están bien de una vez por todas. A partir del capítulo siguiente, no el de hoy, la cosa se va a complicar un poquillo... pero no adelantemos acontecimientos. Gracias por leer. Besos.

**Gata89.-** Pues en realidad no sé si Draco sería mayor o no. No tengo ni idea. Leía una vez, no se dónde, que el cumpleaños de Draco era en Septiembre. Pero tampoco sé si es verdad. Sencillamente he aprovechado ese dato. De todas formas, no es muy relevante. Gracias por leer. Besos.

**Carito Black.-** Si hiciera caso de todas las maldiciones y cruciatus que me habéis mandado o querido mandar, ya no habría historia... porque la autora habría estirado la pata, je, je... Bueno de todas formas, te ruego te reprimas si quieres que termine con este fic, porque a partir del próximo capítulo las cosas van a empezar a ponerse, digamos, feas. Y si a los tuyos uno los de todas las demás, pues no sé como voy a sobrevivir¡pobre de mí! Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Aclaración para todo el mundo: DRACO NUNCA VA A SABER DEL DESLIZ DE HARRY¿VALE? Pues vale. **

**Otra aclaración sobre el Mortífago que se hace pasar por Draco: TODAS LE CONOCÉIS. Y desde hace bastantes capítulos. Así que ya podéis ir elucubrando...**

**Aclarados estos dos puntos, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. **

**CAPITULO XX**

**Miel y Hiel **

Cuando aquel sábado por la mañana Draco llegó a su casa de Epson, encontró la nota y el pase para el partido. Suspiró. Había esperado que Harry jugara al día siguiente domingo, porque venía con una sola idea en la cabeza: clavarle en la cama tan pronto le pusiera la vista encima. Aun y en vísperas de partido. Había sido su primera separación larga después de tres meses y durante ese tiempo, verdaderamente le había encontrado la utilidad al móvil que le había regalado Harry, gemelo del que su ahora esposo jamás se separaba. Nunca hubiera creído que fuera capaz de susurrar tantas palabras subidas de tono por aquel pequeño aparatito muggle. Dejó la bolsa de viaje en la habitación y sonrió al ver la foto mágica que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesa camilla de la habitación y que ahora formaba parte del reducido grupo de recuerdos que ambos tenían de sus respectivas familias: la foto de los padres de Harry con él cuando debía tener nueve o diez meses, la de su madre con él mismo en brazos cuando no debía tener más de tres y la de su enlace, donde Harry y él sonreían a la cámara bajo una lenta lluvia de pétalos de rosa que les habían lanzado sus amigos y después se besaban. Hizo rodar el anillo de oro blanco que llevaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, sin poder evitar la sensación de sublime tontería que todavía le afectaba después de tres meses. Se tumbó en la cama y suspiró con la sonrisa aún en los labios. Había sido todo tan... perfecto. Toda su vida volvía a ser perfecta. Después de la sorpresiva declaración de enlace de Harry, habían aparecido en su apartamento y no lo habían abandonado hasta tres días después, para desesperación de _La Petit Etoile _en pleno. Noah hizo lo que pudo con una sola mano, ayudado por la Sra. Bouchoir, que no se cansó de llamar a su apartamento a todas horas, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Incluso trató de entrar con su llave maestra, pero no pudo. Inexplicablemente la llave no encajaba en la cerradura. Por primera vez, a Draco le importó un pimiento lo que estuviera pasando en su cocina, demasiado ocupado con lo que estaba pasando en su cama. La mañana del tercer día habían aparecido los dos tan campantes, eso sí, con unas ojeras dignas del mejor muerto viviente. Pero con tal sonrisa de felicidad en los labios y la expresión de estar subidos en una nube y no querer bajarse, que a ninguno de sus empleados se le ocurrió hacer comentario alguno. Ni tan siquiera Louanne preguntó. Sólo dos días antes de que volvieran a Inglaterra, la habían invitado junto a Marie a su apartamento y les habían dicho que iban a casarse, para no complicarles la vida con otros términos, y que en un par de días se irían a Londres para arreglar algunas cosas. Pero que volverían, porque querían celebrar la ceremonia en París, y que si prometían ser discretas, bajo amenaza de borrado inmediato de memoria, estaban invitadas. La Sra. Bouchoir casi se desmaya de la emoción. La lista de invitados no fue muy extensa: Severus, Remus, todos los Weasleys con sus respectivas parejas, los miembros de la Orden que no eran Weasleys y que estaban al tanto de la verdadera identidad de Philipee Masson, y también Neville y Luna, que no eran miembros activos pero si colaboradores. Y por supuesto Matt, a quien Draco jamás podría agradecer lo suficiente todo lo que había hecho por él. La elección de los padrinos fue fácil: Remus y Severus. Pero necesitaban cuatro testigos por parte de cada uno y eso creyeron que iba a ser un poco más complicado. Al menos por lo que se refería a Draco. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Ron y Hermione, por supuesto lo fueron por parte de Harry, junto a Charlie y Ginny. Inmediatamente Bill y Fleur se habían ofrecido para ser los de Draco y para sorpresa del rubio, Neville y Luna no tuvieron inconveniente en unirse a ellos. Nunca hubo duda sobre donde se celebraría el banquete. _La Petite Etoile_ fue invadida por unos cuantos elfos capitaneados por Dobby un par de días antes, bajo la supervisión del cocinero titular, por supuesto, que trabajaron sin descanso esas dos noches siguiendo las instrucciones de Draco para la preparación de la cena que ofrecieron a sus invitados. La ceremonia se celebró finalmente en un bateau-chapelle, expreso deseo de Draco, quien había vuelto loco a Harry durante días hasta que éste logró encontrar el barco adecuado, hechizarlo (capitán incluido), transformarlo según sus necesidades, en lo que tuvo que agradecer la inestimable ayuda del Profesor Flitwick y así cumplir el capricho de su amado rubio de enlazarse al atardecer surcando las tranquilas aguas del Sena. Lo único que había entrañado cierta dificultad al principio, había sido dar con el celebrante adecuado. Era complicado encontrar a un mago con poderes para celebrar enlaces sin ir a parar al Ministerio, inglés o francés, tanto daba. Pero entonces el enlace de Harry Potter no hubiera tardado en aparecer en la portada de todos los periódicos. Y eso era lo último que deseaban. Así que el camino les llevaba irremediablemente hacia una sola persona: Albus Dumbledore. Como miembro del Wizangamot, tenía esas atribuciones y como cabeza de la Orden, la discreción necesaria. Así que Harry claudicó. Y Draco sospechaba que ese día el moreno había hecho las paces con el anciano. O al menos habían llegado a alguna especie de entendimiento. Y también para Draco ese había sido el día en que todas las barreras se habían derrumbado. O tal vez las hubiera derrumbado él, ya no estaba muy seguro. Harry le había gritado al pequeño mundo que les rodeaba que le amaba y que quería compartir su vida con un Malfoy hasta el fin de sus días, uniéndose a él para siempre. Y ese pequeño mundo había escuchado y entendido por fin.

Draco se desperezó y miró su reloj muggle. Quería llegar con tiempo. Una vez en el estadio, se dirigió sin prisas a la tribuna reservada para los familiares de los jugadores, devolviendo a su paso el saludo a algunos rostros vagamente conocidos. El entrenador y su ayudante fueron los primeros en saltar al campo. Draco no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, siguiendo con la mirada la figura de la ex pareja de su esposo. No le había hecho ninguna gracia saber que ese bateador estaba otra vez en el equipo, aunque fuera como ayudante de Berton. Ambos se habían saludado con bastante frialdad después del primer partido al que Draco había asistido, de vuelta a Londres. Después se habían cruzado en un par de ocasiones, pero no se habían dirigido la palabra. Dejó de prestarle atención cuando el equipo salió al campo entre los gritos de la afición. Vio como Harry dirigía su mirada hacia la tribuna, buscándole y como sonreía al localizarle. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hizo ningún gesto. Draco solía ser bastante frío en público y saludarle con la mano estaba fuera de toda opción. Tampoco Harry podía permitirse el lujo de hacerlo sin levantar toda clase de murmuraciones sobre a quien estaría saludando Harry Potter. El partido fue reñido, y sin lugar a dudas lo más destacable, las prisas que parecía tener el buscador de los Chudley Cannons por acabarlo, contando con el total apoyo de un joven moreno de ojos color miel sentado en la segunda tribuna.

–¿Cómo va todo? –dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas, unos veinte minutos después.

–Hola Matt –saludó Draco, contento de verle– Todo bien, gracias.

–¿Cuándo has llegado?

–Esta mañana. –respondió– Creí que jugaban el domingo.

–Tuvieron que adelantarlo. Los otros tienen un partido aplazado pendiente de jugar y el comité de competición decidió que lo harían mañana. Así que adelantaron el nuestro. Para disgusto de Berton, debo decir. –añadió Matt alzando las cejas en un gesto de entendimiento– ¿Cuánto llevabas fuera?

–Casi un mes –dijo Draco con un suspiro, sin perder de vista las evoluciones de su pareja en el aire– Tuve que arreglar algunas cosas.

Y antes de poder continuar, su voz se unió al grito unánime que emitió todo el estadio cuando una bludger, que se dirigía directamente a la cabeza del buscador de los Cannons, fue evitada hábilmente por éste, pero impactó en uno de sus bateadores que perdió el equilibrio y se quedó colgado de su escoba sujeto tan solo por una mano. Sus compañeros volaron rápidamente a auxiliarle.

–¡Dioses! Cada vez me gusta menos este juego –exclamó mientras volvía a sentarse con el corazón todavía desbocado. Por unos segundos había visto la cabeza de Harry partirse en dos bajo el impacto de la bludger.

–¿No jugaste nunca en el colegio? –preguntó Matt, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda, sentándose también.

–¿Bromeas? También fui buscador y el capitán de mi equipo. –dijo con orgullo– Y hubiera dado lo que fuera por tirar a ese tipo de su escoba en esos días si hubiera podido. –añadió después con una sonrisa irónica.

Matt soltó una carcajada.

–¡Lo que hubiera dado por veros!

–Agradece no habernos visto –respondió Draco con sinceridad.

–¿Qué ibas a contarme, antes? –inquirió Matt.

–Oh, –dijo él recordando– le he prometido a Harry concentrarme en buscar un local aquí en Londres. Así que le hemos dado poderes a Marie para que lleve el restaurante en nuestro nombre. Ya sabes, presentar la contabilidad trimestral, pagar impuestos, a los proveedores o cualquier otra gestión que no tenga que ver con la cocina. Pero me dejaré caer por allí de vez en cuando. –acabó con un pequeño suspiro.

–Y te ha costado soltarlo¿verdad? –dijo Matt con una sonrisa comprensiva.

–Si –reconoció Draco muy a su pesar.

Sin embargo, volver a estar separados durante tanto tiempo no entraba en los planes de ninguno de los dos y Draco había dado por fin su brazo a torcer. Reconocía que Harry había sido muy hábil. Sabía de sobras que no le permitiría renunciar. No había duda de que el moreno podía ser mejor serpiente que él cuando se lo proponía. Los gritos del público en esos momentos eran ensordecedores y por unos momentos Draco se sintió transportado a Hogwarts, durante uno de aquellos reñidos partidos Slytherin/Gryffindor, en los que todas las casas se desgañitaban gritando todo lo que daban sus pulmones. En realidad no había vivido mucho del ambiente del Quidditch profesional la vez anterior Al principio, por mantenerse oculto y porque ellos dos no se llevaban. Después, aparentemente para evitar poner más cizaña en la relación que Harry mantenía con aquel tipo. Aunque en realidad fuera porque no le apetecía en absoluto verles juntos. Y al final, bueno, al final Harry había acabado haciendo de todo menos jugar al Quidditch, terminando en aquella decisión de abandonarlo todo. El presente le había descubierto que no era fácil convivir con un jugador. Ahora tenía que vigilar las calorías de todo lo que cocinaba, para que Harry se mantuviera en su peso. Cada dos semanas les tocaba jugar en el estadio del equipo rival, lo que conllevaba que su esposo se ausentara todo el fin de semana. Y cuando jugaban en casa, nada de placenteras pero extenuantes sesiones de sexo hasta que el cuerpo no diera para más. El buscador no podía agotarse en otra cosa que no fuera entrenar y jugar para atrapar la snitch. Pero lo que peor llevaba, lo que sin duda le sacaba de quicio y le hacía soltar tacos por lo bajini y reprimirse las ganas de mandar algún que otro hechizo mal intencionado era el soportar a los estúpidos seguidores del equipo. Mejor dicho, a los babosos admiradores de Harry. ¿Por qué no podían conformarse con un autógrafo como cualquier fan normal¿Por qué tenían que TOCARLE, ABRAZARLE o incluso intentar BESARLE?

–¡Vaya! A eso le llamo yo rapidez- –dijo el mediago aplaudiendo entusiasmado, sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos, mientras el estadio se venía abajo con el clamor de los seguidores de los Cannons. Su buscador acababa de atrapar la snitch– Creo que tiene prisa por verte. –le dijo con un guiño.

Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de complacencia.

–Mientras dan unas cuantas vueltas y saludan tienes tiempo de bajar al vestuario y esperarle –le propuso Matt.

Draco no se lo hizo repetir dos veces. Siguió al medimago hasta los vestuarios, mientras éste respondía divertido a sus preguntas de cómo podían salir del estadio sin ser vistos, ya que solo se podía aparecer en la zona habilitada para ello, frente a la puerta de acceso de las instalaciones. Al entrar, no reparó en el joven que se afanaba en doblar toallas sentado en uno de los bancos del amplio vestuario.

–Por cierto, todavía no te he agradecido que alimentases a este viejo completamente gratis todos esos días que me quedé en París. –mencionó Matt– Ya se lo he dicho a Harry.

–Tu jamás pagarás lo que está mano puede hacer gracias a ti, Matt –dijo Draco pasando el brazo por sus hombros en un gesto de agradecimiento– Y cuando abramos el restaurante aquí, tendrás una mesa especialmente reservada para ti hasta...

–¿Hasta que la palme? –le interrumpió el medimago con una carcajada.

En ese momento el joven sentado en el banco volvió el rostro hacia ellos. Draco se quedó clavado, como si le hubieran petrificado y la risa se perdió en su garganta.

–Es mi sobrino. –le presentó Matt– Ven Terry, ven a conocer al esposo de Harry.

El joven se levantó a toda prisa, derrumbando parte del montón de toallas que había estado doblando Este incidente pareció aturdirle bastante, hasta el punto que parecía que iba a echarse a llorar.

–No pasa nada, Terry. – le consoló su tío – No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.

Matt y Draco recogieron las toallas y volvieron a doblarlas para dejarlas dispuestas encima del banco otra vez, con la torpe ayuda del joven. Draco no podía apartar los ojos de él y Matt malinterpretó su mirada.

–Terry no está bien –aclaró– Tiene casi vintiseis años, pero la mentalidad de un niño de diez.

–¿Qué pasó? –peguntó Draco, sin estar muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Matt guardó un breve silencio y miró a Draco con la absoluta seguridad de que si alguien podía entenderlo era alguien que como él, provenía de una familia de magos oscuros.

–El chico estaba ya en este estado cuando mi hermana me lo trajo, a escondidas de su marido –explicó Matt con rabia– No sé cuanto tiempo llevaría en esta situación, pero desde luego ya era demasiado tarde para poder hacer nada contra las consecuencias de las maldiciones del degenerado de su padre. Aunque pude recuperar algo su brazo izquierdo. Tenía el hombro completamente destrozado, pero ahora puede al menos moverlo, aunque no alzarlo demasiado. Vive conmigo desde entonces.

Draco observó con un doloroso sentimiento de culpabilidad al joven. Terry les sonreía con expresión bobalicona e inocente, mientras ahora distribuía con sumo cuidado las toallas junto con las botellas de agua en las casillas de cada jugador.

–Entiendo –fue lo único que dijo Draco.

–Le encanta venir aquí. –siguió explicando su tío– Le encomendamos tareas sencillas, que le ayudan a entretenerse y el chico se siente feliz. Además, eso me permite tenerlo conmigo. No puedo dejarle solo mucho tiempo.

–Nunca le vi cuando íbamos a tu casa –dijo haciendo un ligero movimiento inconsciente con su mano.

–Porque entonces todavía no estaba conmigo. –dijo Mat con pesar.

Draco sentía un nudo en el estómago. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo habría pasado desde que el degenerado de McNair le hiciera aquello a su hijo, hasta que la madre del joven decidiera o pudiera entregárselo a su hermano. También se preguntó cómo se lo tomaría Matt si supiera que él era el culpable del castigo que había recibido su sobrino por dejarle escapar.

–Supongo que es irreversible –dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

–Si, lo es... Terry, Harry no necesita dos botellas. Una es suficiente, ya los sabes –el joven sonrió avergonzado– Siente adoración por Harry –explicó Matt dirigiéndose nuevamente a Draco– Y es de agradecer la paciencia que tiene con él, porque a veces puede ser muy pesado...

El ruido de pasos, y griterío acercándose a la puerta interrumpió al medimago. Cogió a Draco del brazo y le introdujo en la enfermería.

–Será mejor que Berton no te vea. Por lo que vi la última vez, no seguís en muy buenas relaciones –Draco hizo una mueca, dejando entrever lo que pensaba del entrenador y guardándose lo que pensaba del ayudante– Sólo serán diez minutos. –Y cerró la puerta.

Los jugadores irrumpieron en el vestuario con gran alboroto.

–¡Ten más cuidado la próxima vez! Por poco me sacas un ojo con el mango de la escoba! –decía uno.

–Pues no te pongas en mi camino cuando estoy a punto de batear –contestó el aludido.

–Al menos yo no me quedo colgando de la escoba como si estuviera en el circo.

–¿Y a ti que mosca te ha picado hoy, Harry¡Ni que te persiguiera una banshee!

–¿Cuántos puntos llevamos ahora de ventaja? –preguntó alguien.

–Hablando de puntos... –intervino otro de los bateadores– Espero que en el próximo partido me dejes marcar unos cuantos más, Harry. Tanto entusiasmo en atrapar la snitch acaba con la moral de cualquiera. –dijo su compañero revolviéndole el pelo, a sabiendas de que eso le molestaba.

–Deja en paz mi pelo, Stu. Hoy me había peinado. –contestó Harry con sarcasmo, arrancando algunas carcajadas a su alrededor.

Estaba a medio desvestir cuando vio la seña de Matt en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería. Sus ojos se iluminaron con entendimiento y se encaminó con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz hacia allí, deslizándose silenciosamente por la puerta.

Fue recibido por unos brazos ansiosos y unos labios que no perdieron tiempo en devorar los suyos.

–Maldita sea, Harry¿por qué vienes medio desnudo? –gimió Draco acariciando la piel sudada de su espalda.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada, intentando desprenderse del apretado abrazo de su esposo.

–Te he echado de menos –susurró Draco, no muy dispuesto a dejarle escapar.

–También yo. –se debatía en seguir aceptando las cada vez más urgentes caricias de su pareja o detenerle y tomar la ducha que necesitaba– Estoy sudado, Draco. Necesito una buena ducha. –esgrimió al fin, algo incómodo.

–No me importa –Draco ya no podía esperar– Uno rápido. –jadeó.

–Mmmmm... Matt va a matarnos... –gimió perdiendo a pesar de todo sus pantalones, que quedaron colgando por encima de las rodilleras, al no poder deslizarse más abajo.

El cuerpo de Harry volvía a estar duro como una roca. Las gotitas de sudor se escurrían por su espalda como una pequeña lluvia dorada, deslizándose sinuosas allí donde ésta perdía el nombre. Draco separó los resbaladizos montículos que en esos momentos eran sus nalgas y se introdujo en él aprovechando aquel lubricante natural que su piel destilaba. No iba a durar mucho. Estaba demasiado excitado. Buscó el pene de su compañero, que apoyado contra la pared recibía sus embestidas tratando de no gritar su propia excitación. Las paredes de la enfermería no eran demasiado gruesas y al otro lado había un montón de jugadores. Y Harry no era precisamente discreto en esas circunstancias. Así que Draco acabó metiendo la manga de la camisa en su boca y Harry le regaló una bonita muestra de su dentadura, nítidamente marcada en su brazo.

–Eso te pasa por impaciente –sonrió divertido, viendo como Draco contemplaba dolorido su brazo– Voy a ducharme. No tardaré ni diez minutos. Te lo prometo.

–Cinco o entraré a buscarte –amenazó Draco con una sonrisa que era toda una promesa– Esto solo ha sido el precalentamiento.

Harry se deslizó por la puerta mientras le mandaba un provocador beso. Draco decidió esperarle en el pasillo. La posibilidad de volver a ver a Terry en aquel estado le revolvía el estómago al tiempo que la sensación de culpa volvía a él con intensidad. Así que salió discretamente aprovechando el barullo reinante y la complicidad de Matt. Aún desde allí le llegaron los gritos, risas y la voz de alguien que cantaba en el tono más desafinado que jamás hubiera oído, seguido del abucheo de sus compañeros. Llevaba apenas tres minutos apoyado en la pared, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando oyó el griterío. Rodó sus ojos en dirección a la puerta que daba acceso al corredor, preguntándose si tendría que enfrentarse nuevamente a un enjambre de jovencitas y jovencitos histéricos, y no tan jovencitos, frenéticos por conseguir tocar a sus ídolos. La última vez que había tenido que salir por piernas con Harry no había sido nada divertido. Y él no estaba para perder el tiempo. Deseaba llegar cuanto antes a casa y proseguir con más tranquilidad y dedicación lo que habían empezado en la enfermería. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta, abandonando en un gesto inconsciente la postura relajada de su cuerpo contra la pared. Su mano se dirigió al interior de su cazadora, donde guardaba la varita. Aquellos gritos eran histéricos, si, pero ahora reconocía el terror en ellos, no las ansias de conseguir un autógrafo. Ya tenía su varita en la mano, expectante, la vista fija en la puerta al final del corredor, cuando ésta voló por los aires y entre el humo aparecieron las negras figuras con máscaras blancas que avanzaron con decisión en su dirección. No, no era posible. ¿Aquella pesadilla no iba a terminar nunca? Draco maldijo mentalmente mientras empujaba la puerta de la enfermería y tras poner un hechizo desilusionador en la misma, entraba por la otra puerta al vestuario, para encontrarse con el desolador panorama de hombres casi en cueros, desprevenidos y seguramente incapaces de utilizar su varita para otra cosa que no fuera acomodar sus cosas dentro de sus bolsas de deporte. La mayoría interrumpió sus alegres conversaciones para observar al joven que acababa de irrumpir en el vestuario con semblante preocupado y una varita en la mano.

–Mortífagos, Harry. –fue todo lo que dijo.

En aquel momento el silencio en el vestuario se hubiera podido cortar. Apenas pronunciadas aquellas palabras, vio que su pareja ya tenía su varita en la mano y que la expresión de su rostro se había vuelto indescifrable.

–Matt, Terry y tú encerraros en la enfermería –dijo con serenidad, pero en el tono más frío que jamás aquel vestuario le hubiera oído pronunciar– El que tenga aquí su varita y se vea capaz de utilizarla, detrás de mí. Los demás a la enfermería con Matt o manteneos a cubierto donde podáis.

Se había situado al lado de Draco y ambos enfrentaban la puerta, preparados para cuando ésta volara.

–Harry, solo llevas una toalla –le advirtió Draco.

–Lo sé. No te preocupes, no se caerá.

Draco dirigió una rápida mirada a su espalda. La mayoría de los jugadores estaban detrás de ellos empuñando sus varitas, y por lo que pudo leer en sus rostros, con más miedo que otra cosa. Sólo uno llevaba sus pantalones puestos. Si la situación hubiera sido otra, se hubiera reído con ganas. El ruido de los intentos de derribar la puerta desde el exterior devolvió su atención al frente.

–¿Has puesto algún hechizo en la puerta? –preguntó Harry.

–Si, pero me temo que no durará mucho. –respondió Draco sin apartar sus ojos de esa dirección.

Sus facciones se habían endurecido. Estaba tenso, la adrenalina circulando a toda velocidad por su cuerpo. Harry le miró en silencio, mientras conjuraba un escudo protector que envolvió a los presentes en el vestuario, rogando para que no hiciera ninguna locura. Dos segundos antes de que la puerta estallara entre gritos de angustia a sus espaldas. Casi inmediatamente varias maldiciones chocaron contra el escudo, sin apenas alterarlo para alivio de los que se encontraban detrás de los dos jóvenes que respondían al ataque con rapidez y destreza. Aunque todos sabían que su compañero había derrotado en su día al Señor Oscuro, pocos podían creer lo que en ese momento Harry estaba haciendo, demasiado acostumbrados tan solo a verle volar y atrapar la snitch dorada. Mantenía el escudo con la mano izquierda, la que empuñaba su varita, mientras que de su mano derecha salían los hechizos más potentes que jamás ninguno de ellos hubiera visto. Magia sin varita, pura y poderosa. Tampoco el joven a su lado se quedaba atrás. Después de diez minutos de duro enfrentamiento, la llegada de los aurores del Ministerio hizo correr la voz de retirada entre los Mortífagos, para evitar verse atrapados entre dos fuegos. De pronto Harry vio como Draco salía corriendo de detrás del escudo protector y atravesaba a la carrera el agujero donde había estado la puerta. Harry selló el escudo y salió corriendo detrás de él, ante la estupefacción de todos los que quedaban detrás. Iba descalzo y por un momento temió no poder alcanzarle. Recorrió el corredor, cruzándose con aurores y Mortífagos todavía enzarzados en duelo, esquivando maleficios sin detenerse, teniendo como único objetivo detener a Draco. Le vio correr en dirección al túnel de salida al campo.

–¡Philippe! – gritó, sin conseguir que le prestara la menor atención.

Al llegar a la boca del túnel, Draco se detuvo unos segundos, al parecer indeciso de si seguir ese camino o continuar por el corredor hacia el gimnasio. Esos segundos de indecisión fueron los que permitieron a Harry atraparle.

–¿Se puede saber que diablos haces?

Pero Draco parecía fuera de sí y se revolvió con furia intentando librarse de su agarre.

–¿Te has vuelto loco? –le increpó nuevamente.

Harry le sujetó con fuerza y le estampó contra la pared, evitando que un maleficio de los tantos que iban y venían en ese momento por el túnel que salía al campo de Quidditch les alcanzara a los dos. La mayoría de Mortífagos habían encontrado por allí su vía de escape.

–Es McNair –dio Draco por toda explicación, intentando apartarle– Sé que es él.

–¿Qué pretendes? –gritó Harry para hacerse oír por encima del griterío de la pelea y el zumbido de los hechizos.

–Suéltame, voy a matar a ese hijo de puta.

–No vas a moverte de aquí, Draco. –dijo Harry con firmeza, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de su esposo, que todavía trataba de soltarse– ¿Qué quieres¿Qué te alcance un maleficio y tu identidad quede al descubierto¿Quieres que te maten? Te recuerdo que para todo el mundo sigues siendo un asesino, Draco. Seguramente dirán que estabas entre los que han escapado hoy.

Draco forcejeó durante unos segundos más, hasta que Harry le amenazó con un hechizo aturdidor y comprendió por su expresión que estaba realmente resuelto a utilizarlo.

–¿Algún problema, Sr. Potter? –preguntó un auror.

La pelea a sus espaldas, parecía estar tocando a su fin.

–No, todo esta bien. –dijo sin apartar la mirada de Draco, quien asintió levemente y sólo entonces le soltó.

–No todo, Harry.

El mencionado volvió el rostro para encontrarse con la pecosa sonrisa de Ginny.

–Has dejado a la gente atrapada dentro del escudo y no podemos atravesarlo. –dijo– ¿Te importaría ...?

–Lo había olvidado –reconoció, todavía algo tenso, sin perder de vista a su esposo.

–¿Una nueva estrategia para derrotar Mortífagos, Harry? –preguntó la pelirroja en tono socarrón, señalando la toalla que envolvía la cintura de su amigo.

–¿Era tu último recurso por si todo lo demás fallaba? –inquirió Hestia a su vez en el mismo tono.

–Muy graciosas, chicas. Pero que muy graciosas.

Y se encaminaron de nuevo hacia los vestuarios.

El Mortífago protegido dentro de su hechizo desilusionador, que había permanecido pegado a la pared a escasos centímetros de la pareja casi sin atreverse a respirar, tuvo que esperar cerca de tres horas a que el estadio quedara definitivamente libre de aurores. Sólo entonces deshizo el hechizo y pudo desaparecer, para unirse al escamote que esa noche participaría en un nuevo ataque. Esta vez en el callejón Diagon.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa tras pasar dos interminables horas con Fallon discutiendo sobre el ataque, la libido de ambos se había enfriado bastante. Los dos estaban cansados y Draco todavía algo resentido con Harry por no haberle dejado salirse con la suya. Se dejó caer en el sofá con un resoplido y cerró los ojos. Sintió que el sofá se hundía a su lado y que unos brazos le atrapaban.

–Lo siento, amor. Pero era una locura. –los labios se posaron sobre su frente con ternura.

Draco se limitó a asentir, todavía algo molesto y se deshizo del abrazo para alcanzar el mando de la televisión. Fue pasando canales hasta encontrar una película que llamó su atención. Harry sonrió. Las policíacas eran las preferidas de Draco.

–¿No has tenido suficiente de buenos y malos por hoy, cariño?

Draco se quitó los zapatos y se recostó cómodamente sobre las piernas de Harry, dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona.

–Solo espero que en esta ganen los malos. –dijo.

El moreno se aflojó también y empezó a juguetear con las sedosas hebras plateadas que tenía en su regazo. Sabía que a Draco le relajaba.

–A veces me preocupas. –le dijo con ironía.

Al poco rato se dio cuenta de que Draco no dejaba de masajear su mano en un movimiento inconsciente y automático.

–¿Te duele? –preguntó.

Draco asintió, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla. De momento, los malos iban ganando.

–¿Por qué no te tomas un poco de poción para el dolor?

–Porque se terminó. –respondió– Severus tenía que preparar más, pero todavía no he podido ir a buscarla.

–Yo iré.

–No importa Harry, solo me molesta un poco.

–Iré de todas formas –respondió él sabiendo que en palabras de Draco "solo me molesta un poco" podía significar me duele a rabiar.

No le costó más de diez minutos salir a la chimenea a las dependencias de ambos Profesores y recoger la poción que Remus le indicó Severus tenía preparada desde hacía días y había dejado encima del aparador a la espera de que Draco la recogiera.

–Aquí la tienes, cariño.

Draco le obsequió con un pequeño mordisquito en los labios.

–Prefiero comer algo primero. –dijo– Sino se me engancha en el estómago y es molesto. –dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse.

–Yo haré la cena. Sigue mirando tu película. ¿Qué te apetece?

Draco le miró, no muy convencido y Harry se sintió algo mortificado.

–Te recuerdo que hubo un tiempo que solo comías lo que yo cocinaba y sobreviviste.

–¿Por qué te crees que aprendía a cocinar? –respondió el rubio con una sonrisa angelical.

Con lo que se ganó un buen almohadonazo.

–Muy bien, muy bien. –dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición– Te lo pondré fácil. Sólo ensalada y una tortilla.

–Yo puedo ponértelo más fácil todavía. –dijo Harry con malicia– Hay pizza en el congelador. Sólo hay que calentarla.

Draco le dirigió una mirada horrorizada antes de que el otro se perdiera camino de la cocina.

Unas horas más tarde, un molesto Profesor de Pociones entraba en la habitación donde su pareja ya estaba preparándose para acostarse.

–¿Has tocado las pociones que dejé preparadas encima del aparador para entregar mañana? –preguntó.

–Por supuesto que no. –respondió Remus.

Severus era demasiado tiquismiquis con sus amadas pociones como para que a él ni se le pasara por la cabeza moverlas de sitio. Y de pronto recordó.

–Oh, lo olvidé, Severus. Harry estuvo aquí y se llevó la poción para el dolor. Por lo visto la mano de Draco no tiene un buen día hoy.

Severus cerró los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz antes de decir:

–¿Y podrías aclararme si Harry, a parte de ser una negación andante en Pociones, es también daltónico? –Remus le miró sin comprender– La poción para el dolor es azul y la que se ha llevado es más bien verdosa, como el resto de las que dejé preparadas encima del aparador.

–¡Oh Merlin! –exclamó Remus comprendiendo– Será mejor llamarles antes de que…

No había terminado la frase, cuando de Severus ya solo quedaba la estela de su túnica ondeando a través de la puerta. Volvió a los pocos minutos con cara de exasperación.

–Tienen la conexión cerrada –gruñó, sentándose con gesto hosco en la cama.

–Bueno, Draco ha estado fuera casi un mes… –insinuó Remus.

Ambos hombres se miraron. Remus esbozó una sonrisa, que inmediatamente se convirtió en una mucho más amplia. La primera carcajada sorprendió a Severus todavía con el ceño fruncido, pero a los pocos minutos ambos se encontraban tumbados en la cama, riendo como descosidos.

–Debería remordernos la conciencia –logró decir Remus, al cabo de unos minutos, todavía ahogando una carcajada.

–¿Por qué? No es culpa nuestra si han desconectado la red y que Potter sea una calamidad en cuanto a pociones se refiere.

–Bien –dijo Remus, logrando controlarse– pero de todas formas¿por quien apostarías?

Severus le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tres días después del ataque al estadio de los Chudley Cannons y no demasiado lejos de Londres, tenía lugar una oscura reunión.

–Te digo que era tu sobrino, Rudolph. –insistió McNair.

Lestrange arqueó una ceja con escepticismo. Estaba convencido de que Draco no había podido sobrevivir mucho tiempo en su estado.

–¿Viste su mano? –preguntó.

McNair bufó molesto.

–Sus manos estaban bien. –reconoció– Pero hay medimagos¿sabes? Además, Potter le llamó por su nombre y le impidió seguirme porque dijo que el Ministerio podía descubrirle. ¿Quién más podía ser?

Rudolph guardó silencio, rumiando posibilidades. Si McNair estuviera en lo cierto, que Draco andara cerca de Potter no era nada bueno.

–Potter es poderoso. –prosiguió McNair interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Lestrange– Teníais que haberle visto. Si vuestro querido sobrino le ha entregado el libro, tenemos problemas.

–Nunca quedó claro que lo tuviera. Y, además¿por qué a Potter? –preguntó Rudolph sin dirigirse a nadie en particular– Según Lucius, Draco y Potter siempre fueron enemigos en la escuela. Se odiaban. ¿Por qué iba a acercase a él ahora?

–Para jodernos, amor mío –respondió su mujer con una mueca burlona– Acabamos con su familia y no fuimos precisamente cariñosos con él. –soltó una carcajada– El niñito busca venganza, cariño.

–Si tiene el libro, no entiendo porque no lo ha utilizado el mismo. – insistió Rudolph, sin acabar de dejarse convencer.

–Tal vez le sobrepase –especuló McNair– Tal vez no sea tan poderoso como su padre creía... Tan solo ha buscado a quien si podía sacarle partido. Los Malfoy siempre se han pegado al poder como lapas.

–Sin embargo, sigo preguntándome porque Potter aceptaría tener nada que ver con alguien a quien ha odiado gran parte de su vida. –insistió con tozudez Rudolph.

–¿No lo harías tú si te ofrecieran lo que Draco suponemos tiene en sus manos? –preguntó McNair.

–Potter puede ser poderoso, pero es idiota –intervino Bellatrix en un tono de desprecio– Demasiado decente como para dejarse convencer.

–El poder corrompe, Bella... –dijo su marido con lentitud.

–Sigo pensando que Potter es un pobre idiota.

–Un idiota que mató al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, no lo olvides. –gritó su marido, perdiendo al fin la paciencia.

–¡Lo que tu digas! –espetó su mujer, perdiendo también la suya.

El matrimonio se miró con ojos desafiantes, a punto de empezar una de sus memorables peleas. Al fin Rudolph pareció recuperar su autocontrol.

–Solo estamos haciendo suposiciones. –dijo– No tenemos ninguna prueba de que mi sobrino tenga el libro, ni de que ese tipo fuera él.

–¿Qué aspecto tenía ese al que Potter llamó Draco?

La cabellera platinada emergió a la luz desde las sombras que hasta entonces le habían cubierto en un rincón de la habitación. McNair rumió unos segundos.

–Pelo negro, atado en una coleta, alto, pero no demasiado corpulento; bigote y perilla…

–¡Me estás describiendo al esposo de Potter! –exclamó el joven de ojos grises con una carcajada– ¡Por Merlín¡Esto se pone interesante!

Los ojos de McNair se iluminaron con una conclusión.

–Eso explicaría porque no te mató hace cinco años, cuando tuvo oportunidad. Tú mismo lo dijiste. –McNair miró a la réplica de Draco con una sonrisa– Te necesitaba vivo para demostrar que no eras él.

–Y si en realidad tienen el libro, no ha sido utilizado. –dijo Rudolph, acariciando en un movimiento inconsciente el brazo donde tenía la marca– Hasta podría parecer que no es el ansia de poder lo que les ha unido… –después soltó una profunda carcajada– ¡No pueden estar poniéndonoslo tan fácil!

–Ya te dije que Potter es idiota. –masculló su mujer.

–Lo tengan o no, estaréis de acuerdo en que hay un obstáculo que tiene que ser neutralizado cuanto antes. –dijo el falso Draco, alzando una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy– Y si lo tuvieran, hay que evitar que Potter llegue a tener la tentación de utilizarlo. Con él fuera de juego, estoy seguro que volver a llegar hasta tu sobrino nos resultará mucho más fácil y podremos averiguar de una vez por todas si fue tan hábil como para engañarnos la última vez, a pesar de toda tu persuasión, Rudolph. –el rubio esbozó una sonrisa pérfida.

–¿Hablaste con ese tipo del Ministerio? –preguntó entonces Lestrange dirigiéndose a McNair.

El Mortífago asintió con una sonrisa.

–¿Es de fiar? –preguntó Bella.

La sonrisa de McNair se ensanchó todavía más.

–No sé que le habrá hecho Potter a ese tipo –dijo– Pero sin duda pertenece al club de los que quieren verle muerto.

–¿Le conocemos? –siguió interrogando Rudolph.

–No hablé directamente con él –reconoció McNair, a lo que Lestrange le dirigió una mirada de preocupación –sino con un intermediario. Dijo que la persona a la cual representaba era demasiado conocida y con un cargo demasiado evidente como para dejarse involucrar directamente. Pero que recibiremos toda la ayuda que necesitemos para resolver "el problema".

–Por lo visto Potter tiene un enemigo poderoso. –se mofó el falso Draco.

–No me gusta. –dijo Lestrange– En estos asuntos prefiero saber con quien me la estoy jugando.

–Que su identidad quede en el anonimato es una de las condiciones que ha impuesto. –aclaró McNair– A cambio, nos facilitará todo lo que necesitemos.

–Sigue sin gustarme.

–¡Y que más da Rudolph! –espetó Bella– Nos cargamos a Potter y le hacemos un favor al tipo y de paso quitamos el estorbo que nos impide llegar a Draco y con muchas probabilidades al libro. El tipo no chistará, porque tampoco le conviene y nosotros conseguimos lo que queremos.

–Además, a Potter si sabemos donde encontrarle. –le recordó la réplica de Draco.

Una amplia sonrisa fue formándose en el rostro de Rudolph.

–Tienes toda la razón. A él si sabemos donde encontrarle.

–Entonces cariño –dijo Bella haciendo un arrumaco a su marido– Será mejor que nos aseguremos que Potter no toca ese libro. No soportaría tener que servirle a él.


	22. Lazos familiares poco deseables

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. Sólo lo que he aportado de mi propia cosecha. Tampoco recibo a cambio retribución algunas más que vuestros reviews.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia es slash y contendrá lemmon. Si no os gustan este tipo de narraciones, no hace falta que sigáis.

_**Harry intenta dejar atrás su pasado con el Quidditch. Draco ha atravesado experiencias traumáticas y todavía es buscado y perseguido. Cuando la vida les ponga frente a frente de nuevo, tendrás que aprender a convivir.**_

**Quiero expresar mi especial agradecimiento a Arashi, porque ciertas partes de este capítulo y el siguiente (no os emocionéis, todavía lo tengo a medias), se han construido gracias a la información que ella me ha facilitado. Besitos mi niña y cuida de tu barriguita.**

**CAPITULO XXI**

**Lazos familiares poco deseables. **

La habitación estaba semi a oscuras. Pero no lo suficiente como para que Draco no pudiera ver las gotitas de sudor resbalando por la sien de Harry y escurrirse por su mejilla. Le apartó el húmedo flequillo para poder mejor la expresión de sus ojos y le besó la punta de la nariz.

–Te amo. Y te amaré más si te cortas el pelo. –murmuró deslizando sus dedos entre las largas y negras hebras.

Harry, todavía dentro de él, escondió el rostro sobre su hombro para ahogar una carcajada. Después le miró con divertida ternura.

–¿Eso es lo más romántico que se te ocurre decir en este momento? –preguntó deslizando su mano por el blanquísimo pecho y acabar pellizcando un pezón.

–¡Ahh¡No hagas eso! –gimió el rubio en el mismo tono en el que solía pedirle, no pares y repite.

Harry se movió a un lado, y se tendió a su lado dejando escapar el aire con fuerza. Cerró los ojos. Estaba exhausto.

–No me digas que estas cansado...

El moreno abrió los ojos y volteó el rostro para encontrar la mirada pícaramente gris que le observaba.

–No me digas que ese lado tan salvaje del que haces gala últimamente, todavía no ha quedado satisfecho...

–Mmmmm...

–¡Draco! –suspiró.

–Hoy me siento especialmente inspirado... –ronroneó el rubio chupando el lóbulo de su oreja.

–¿Sólo hoy? Cariño, esta noche ya te has inspirado dos veces. Y esto –señalo su pene ahora flácido– no es una máquina de producción de orgasmos en cadena. –lo movió entre sus dedos– Y ahora está arrugadito y pequeñito porque está ¿agotadito?

Draco lo examinó con suma atención.

–¿Estás seguro, amor?

Harry suspiró nuevamente, pero miró a su esposo con aire divertido.

–Siento informarte que es sólo un pedazo de carne, cariño. No una prótesis a prueba de Slytherins nimfómanos. –respondió con sarcasmo.

Después entrecerró los ojos y miró a Draco con más atención.

–¿Qué te has tomado¿Alguna poción que ha inventado nuestro gran maestro en pociones¿O es que estás intentando matarme a golpe de polvo para librarte ya de mí?

Esta vez fue Draco quien dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

–No me negaras que sería una dulce forma de morir... –susurró.

Después, con un movimiento felinamente sensual, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su esposo. Se inclinó sobre él para alcanzar sus labios y lamerlos con lentitud, hasta lograr que la sonrisa de Harry se abriera para atrapar los suyos.

–Devórame... –le retó en tono provocador.

–Draco... mañana... no voy a ver la snitch... ni que vuele delate de mis narices... _–_trató de esgrimir inútilmente.

A pesar de todo, Draco sintió las familiares manos recorriendo su cuerpo otra vez. Primero lentamente, acariciando su espalda, deteniéndose en su cintura, resbalando hasta sus nalgas donde se entretuvieron mimando cada centímetro de piel, antes de llegar a sus muslos. Amaba esas manos que hacían que su cuerpo vibraba con fuerza bajo el más leve roce, que le daban la caricia que su piel necesitaba, que le transmitían la calidez que su corazón pedía. Se entregó totalmente a la boca que había conseguido que le reclamara nuevamente, la que jamás se cansaría de besar. Cuando se separó de él, vio los ojos que adoraba nuevamente encendidos, la pasión brillando en el fondo de sus verdes pupilas y sonrió.

–Tú eres mi poción, amor. –murmuró mientras empezaba a mordisquear la sensible piel de su cuello.

Harry le estrechó contra su pecho dejando escapar un gruñido de satisfacción y él deseó fundirse en su cuerpo, arropado por la seguridad que le envolvía cada vez que esos brazos le rodeaban, fuertes y firmes.

–Te amo. –le oyó susurrar.

Y Draco sintió una vez más como todo su cuerpo se estremecía baja el sonido de esas dos palabras. Porque cada vez que Harry las pronunciaba era como si el mundo se detuviera y empezara a girar de nuevo solamente para él. Levantó el rostro para buscar su mirada y la encontró como siempre, cargada de amor y de esa ternura que jamás imagino que existiera hasta que la vio en sus ojos, la bebió de sus labios y la recibió en cada uno de sus caricias esa primera vez, hacía ya tanto tiempo. Y seguía estando ahí, porque formaba parte de Harry, como sus hermosos ojos verdes o sus hábiles manos. Se escurrió un poco hacia abajo hasta llegar a su pecho, aspirando a su paso el aroma de su piel caliente, para poder atrapar entre sus labios uno de sus pezones y juguetear con él hasta endurecerlo y así poder morderlo a su antojo, hasta el límite que su dueño le permitiera, que solía ser un gemido algo más subido de tono.

–Draco... –una queja mezcla de dolor y placer– ...pretendo que siga siendo mío...

Él sonrió, con la boca todavía ocupada y dio un último tironcito antes de pasar al otro.

–Sabes que me encanta morderte... –murmuró con entusiasmo contra su piel.

–Si, pero... ¡ahhh!... ¡no seas salvaje!

Sin hacerle el menor caso, Draco siguió serpenteando a través de su estómago a pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a enredar sus largos y delgados dedos entre los rizos oscuros que rodeaban la exigua virilidad de su esposo.

–Vas a tener que trabajártelo. –le llegó la voz de Harry, algo socarrona.

Draco alzó el rostro. Harry tenía una sonrisa retadora en el suyo.

–¿Qué te apuestas a que vuelves a estar empalmado en menos de lo que cuesta decir Quidditch?

–Mmmm... ¿qué quieres apostar? –preguntó el moreno poniéndose más cómodo si cabe.

–Me traerás el desayuno a la cama durante una semana...

Harry se encogió de hombros. No había problema en eso.

–...desnudo... –añadió el rubio tomando el pene de Harry en su mano, acariciando el glande con el pulgar– ...sólo con ese delantal "tan mono" que me regalaste en Navidad. Porque sé que fuiste tú. –acabó en tono acusador.

Harry ahogó una carcajada. Había encontrado el delantal en cuestión en una tienda londinense, una tarde en que había decidido acompañar a George Weasley en una de sus incursiones al mundo muggle. Era un secreto muy bien guardado, del que él era partícipe, que los gemelos habían inspirado muchas de sus bromas en artículos muggles, convenientemente modificados y "mejorados" con su atrevida y a veces irreverente magia. En esa ocasión, la excursión les llevó a recorrer la mayoría de sex-shops de la ciudad, en una de las cuales Harry había descubierto el gracioso delantal, imaginando inmediatamente como se vería su amado cocinero enfundado en él. Evidentemente no era para que lo utilizara en el restaurante, sino en ocasiones algo más privadas. El delantal tenía estampado un elegante y completo servicio de té: tetera, azucarero, dos tazas con sus correspondientes platitos y cucharillas, sin olvidar la jarrita de leche. Coincidiendo con la boca de ésta última, se había recortado un agujero circular en la tela, junto al cual se veía una flecha que lo señalaba con las siguientes palabras impresas encima de ella: Sírvase Ud. Mismo... Harry había depositado el paquete bajo el árbol de Navidad sin etiqueta, impaciente por ver la cara de Draco cuando lo desenvolviera al día siguiente. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haber tenido una cámara con la que poder plasmar la cara de su esposo cuando se dio cuenta del agujero y preguntó con el ceño fruncido:

–¿Para qué se supone que es esto?

Cuando Harry había estallado en carcajadas, Draco le había tirado el delantal a la cara, para después buscar enojado el nombre del remitente en el papel en el que venía envuelto. Al no encontrarlo, le había mirado con aire acusatorio.

–¡Has sido tú, degenerado!

Pero Harry, demasiado ocupado en revolcarse por la alfombra muerto de risa, no había podido responderle.

–Aun que bien podría llevar la firma de un par de Weasleys que conozco... –había continuado elucubrando Draco, mientras observaba contrariado como Harry seguía partiéndose el pecho.

La cuestión fue, que como mandaba la tradición navideña de los Potter-Malfoy, Harry no había tardado en arrastrarle junto al árbol para dar cumplida cuenta de ella y la identidad del remitente de tan pícaro regalo no fue vuelta a tener en cuenta.

–De acuerdo. –aceptó Harry. Y añadió con cierta mofa– Aunque por lo que puedo recordar, ese agujerito se ajustaba más a tu medida que a la mía...

–Potter... –dijo Draco esbozando una dulce sonrisa, una de esas que solían tener mayor peligro– ...te recuerdo que una de tus partes más sensibles está en mis manos ahora...

–Eso ha sonado a amenaza, amor.

–Es precisamente lo que ha sido, cariño. –ratificó antes de introducirse el pene de su esposo en la boca con un guiño.

Succionó suavemente, apretando levemente con los labios, jugueteando con la lengua. Sabía exactamente cuando lamer y cómo, donde presionar y en qué momento o cuando dejar que su lengua le llevara al límite. Conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cómo excitarlo, como provocar cada reacción, como adorarlo hasta desatar el lujurioso desenfreno que les revolcaba a ambos en la más excitante locura. Harry había perdido antes de empezar. Y sabía que él lo sabía. Al mismo tiempo que el tamaño de su juguete crecía, notó como las caderas de Harry empezaban a empujar contra su boca. Satisfecho, siguió estimulándole con la mano para poder alcanzar sus labios y ahogar los crecientes gemidos del moreno devorando su boca. Después deslizó la lengua por su cuello, mordisqueando aquí y allá, besando y lamiendo; en definitiva, volviéndole loco. En tanto su mano se deslizaba lenta y torturadora a lo largo de la ya turgente dureza, se complacía en oír su respiración agitada y sentía sus manos cerradas con fuerza sobre sus nalgas.

–Ya has perdido, Potter. –susurró junto a su oído, disfrutando con la visión de su rostro arrebatado, enrojecido por la excitación.

–Pues... preocúpate de agrandar... un poco ese agujerito... –respondió éste entre jadeos.

–Fanfarrón... –gimió el rubio al tiempo que sentía una de las manos de Harry abandonar su trasero para atrapar su propia masculinidad y empezar a recorrerla con la misma torturadora lentitud con que él lo estaba haciendo en la suya.

Las caricias siguieron durante algunos minutos hasta que inesperadamente Draco detuvo su mano y Harry abrió los ojos contrariado.

–Tómame. –pidió el rubio, sus ojos grises oscurecidos por la excitación y el deseo.

Se deslizó a un lado para tumbarse boca abajo, separando sus largas y firmes piernas, ofreciendo a su pareja una agradable y estimulante visión.

–Mañana no vas a poder sentarte. –sonrió Harry, algo perplejo, ya que no hacía ni media hora que su esposo gemía bajo sus embestidas y había asumido que esta vez era Draco quien quería volver a penetrarle a él.

–Harry... –gimió el rubio con impaciencia.

El moreno se arrodilló entre las piernas de su esposo y acarició sus blancas y suaves nalgas, algo enrojecidas allí donde sus manos habían apretado segundos antes con incontrolada posesión. Las separó para dejar más expuesto el objeto de su deseo y empezó a lamer su parte interna lentamente, hasta llegar con su lengua al punto preciso que hizo que Draco gimiera con fuerza y suplicara, casi histérico, que no se detuviera. Harry obedeció, acariciando la suave piel con las manos mientras su lengua se introducía lentamente en el todavía dilatado pasaje de su esposo, haciendo que éste se estremeciera, erizándose el vello de todo su cuerpo.

–Harry... –sollozó con desesperación, retorciendo las sábanas en sus puños– ¡Dioses... Harry...!

–Lo sé amor... –jadeó él alzándole hasta colocarle de rodillas, sintiendo su propia erección pulsando dolorosamente– fuerte... y ... rápido... –y se introdujo en él de una sola embestida.

Draco entregándose de aquella forma era la visión más maravillosa que Harry podía desear tener ante sus ojos. Su cuerpo delgado y perfecto moviéndose con aquel sensual balanceo hacia delante y hacia atrás, siguiendo el vaivén que él le imprimía; su piel pálida, nívea, con aquel vello tan rubio que parecía inexistente, de una apariencia casi irreal brillando bajo la fina capa de sudor que la cubría; su voz enronquecida, dejando escapar esos gemidos que a su parecer eran el sonido más erótico que garganta humana pudiera emitir, subiendo y bajando su modulación como música de un concierto orquestado por un solo instrumento; y él arrancándole cada nota en el momento preciso, con la intensidad justa, ejecutando la partitura que sabía de memoria porque estaba escrita en sus dedos, dirigiéndole hasta el estallido final con toda la fuerza que la pieza que tocaban exigía. Y cuando Draco gritó esa última nota, empapando la mano de Harry con su esencia, él dirigió el último movimiento para derramarse dentro de la calidez que había envuelto aquella gloriosa sinfonía. Durante unos segundos siguió sosteniendo a Draco, intentando recuperar el resuello antes de abandonar con cuidado esa acogedora parte de la anatomía de su esposo. Pero a pesar de su esmero al hacerlo, no pudo evitar oír como éste dejaba escapar un ahogado quejido mientras se desplomaba sobre el colchón. Harry estaba seguro de que tanta desenfrenada actividad iba a pasarle factura a su amado rubio.

–¿Quieres que pongan un flotador en tu asiento de la tribuna mañana? –susurró, recibiendo a cambio del delicado ofrecimiento un nada cariñoso puñetazo– ¿Eso es un sí, amor?

Un pequeño gruñido fue la única respuesta que recibió mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de Draco como cada noche, agotado y feliz. Miró el reloj de la mesilla. 2.53 de la mañana. Le quedaban unas escasas cinco horas para dormir y recuperarse antes del partido de...¡hoy! Con un poco de suerte, no vería las pelotas cuadradas... Acarició la mano de Draco que descansaba sobre su cadera mientras era complacidamente consciente de la mejilla reposando sobre su espalda. Su respiración lenta y acompasada le hizo pensar que ya dormía. Por esa razón, cuando ya casi lo había logrado él también, le sorprendió oír su voz susurrando sobre el tranquilo silencio de la habitación, como si solo estuviera expresando un pensamiento en voz alta.

–Todo sería tan perfecto si no fuera...

Harry permaneció callado, en espera de que continuara. Pero no lo hizo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó al fin, intrigado.

Draco tardó unos segundos en responder.

–A ese maldito bastardo.

Harry sabía de sobras quien era el maldito bastardo. Entrelazó su mano con la de largos y delgados dedos que reposaba sobre su cadera.

–Pero ahora solo lleva una varita. Ese tipo ya va a menos...–dijo tratando de distender el tema.

–No es gracioso, Harry. –una rodilla se clavó contra su muslo con algo de saña.

–No pretendí que lo fuera. Lo siento. –se disculpó.

El silencio volvió a invadir la habitación durante unos minutos. Hasta que la voz de Draco volvió a quebrarlo.

–Ya no son cuatro replegados como pensábamos al principio.

–Lo sé. –admitió él, preguntándose porque su esposo había tenido que sacar el tema justo en ese momento, cuando se sentía tan en paz con el mundo, como siempre sucedía cuando hacían el amor– ¿Qué te preocupa Draco?

Sintió sobre su piel el cálido aire que exhaló su esposo con un profundo suspiro. Nuevamente Draco tardó unos segundos en responder.

–Supongo que nosotros, en cómo pueda afectarnos todo esto finalmente.

–Procuraremos que lo menos posible. –intentó tranquilizarle Harry.

Ahora fue un bufido algo airado el que se deslizó sobre su espalda.

–Claro, por eso a ti te falta tiempo para acudir cada vez que alguien de la maldita Orden aparece en nuestra maldita chimenea. Por eso juegas con tu maldita varita escondida dentro de tu maldita bota durante los partidos. Por esos tenemos que esconder nuestro maldito restaurante, proteger nuestra maldita casa y a nuestra gente...

Harry ya se había dado la vuelta y a pesar de la penumbra, podía ver la plateada furia de sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

–Shssss... cálmate, amor. –susurró preocupado– ¿Te sentirías más seguro si volvieras a París?

Harry se arrepintió casi inmediatamente de haber pronunciado esas palabras. La reacción de Draco no se hizo esperar.

–¡Vete a la mierda, Potter! –espetó deshaciéndose de su abrazo de un empujón.

Harry se mordió el labio con rabia. ¿Había sido tan estúpido como para sugerir a Draco que volviera a Paris? Si, lo había sido. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Pero¿cómo evitar no soltar estupideces a las tres y media de la mañana? Se pasó la mano por el desorden que la naturaleza le había dado por pelo, intentando encontrar la manera de enmendar su error. Draco se había levantado de la cama y su perfecta silueta se recortaba contra la tenue luz que entraba por el amplio ventanal de la habitación, inmóvil cual estatua de mármol. Harry decidió que levantar también su culo de la cama era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Así que con el silencio de sus pies descalzos caminando sobre la mullida alfombra, se acercó a la quieta figura y la abrazó por detrás, rogando por no recibir otro airado empujón.

–Lo siento. –susurró– Lo que en realidad quería decir...

–No lo estropees, Harry. –la rubia cabeza se apoyó sobre su hombro dejando escapar el aire con fuerza– Supongo que estoy nervioso.

En esos momentos el moreno no pudo evitar sentirse como cuando alguien de su equipo cometía una falta y rezaba para que el árbitro no se diera cuenta y que a pesar de las protestas del equipo contrario, lograban salir del aprieto sin amonestación ninguna.

–¿Qué te parece si volvemos a la cama e intentamos dormir un poco? –sugirió aliviado pasados unos minutos– Mañana hablaremos de todo esto con más tranquilidad.

Draco asintió y se dejó llevar dócilmente hasta el lecho. Se apretujó entre sus brazos y al poco rato Harry oyó su respiración acompasada y tranquila, salpicada por algún que otro ronquido. Suspiró resignado. Ahora estaba tan despejado que difícilmente encontraría su sueño esa noche. Deslizó las sedosas hebras doradas entre sus dedos mientras su mente trabajaba sin permitirle el reposo que su cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Comprendía que Draco estuviera nervioso. No era para menos. Tres meses después del ataque al estadio, los asaltos a diferentes puntos del mundo mágico se habían ido sucedido con demasiada frecuencia como para que magos y brujas pudieran seguir sintiéndose tranquilos. Eran portada de El Profeta día si y día también. Las alarmas empezaban a dispararse en el Ministerio de Magia otra vez. El reducido grupo de Mortífagos que capitaneaba el falso Draco Malfoy antes de que él y Harry se enfrentaran en aquel edificio muggle, al parecer había engrosado sus filas peligrosamente en aquellos últimos años de escasa o casi nula actividad. Como si hubieran estado aprovechando ese tiempo para reagruparse, captar nuevos adeptos, organizarse y prepararse. Lo más enojoso y preocupante era que después de tan larga ausencia, después de que prácticamente se le diera por muerto ante la falta de noticias, el rubio había vuelto. Justo al tiempo que ellos. Como si hubiera estado esperándoles. Como si hubiera adivinado que Draco y él habían regresado. La única novedad era que ahora sólo utilizaba una varita. Algunos de los aurores que ya habían tenido el desagradable placer de enfrentarse a él, le habían comentado a Harry que parecía como si su brazo izquierdo tuviera algún tipo de problema. Una lesión tal vez producto de aquel violento enfrentamiento entre ambos años atrás. Sin embargo, ya había demostrado que ese detalle no le hacía menos peligroso. Por otra parte, las relaciones entre aurores y la Orden podían considerarse dentro de un tono cortés desde que Fallon y Harry, éste último valiéndose de viejos remordimientos del primero, habían establecido una especia de acuerdo de colaboración en el que unos y otros prometieron respetarse dentro de sus distintos ámbitos de acción y mantener un correcto intercambio de información entre ambas organizaciones. Este acuerdo había quedado sutilmente fuera de la previa aprobación del Señor Ministro, que no era santo de la devoción de la Orden y tampoco del Jefe de Aurores. El trato entre ambas organizaciones era incluso cordial siempre y cuando Fallon y Snape no se encontraran en la misma habitación, pensó Harry sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa. A pesar de que andaba algo más agotado debido a entrenamientos, partidos y reuniones en Grimmauld Place, Harry no había dejado de acudir a ninguno de las misiones en la que la Orden había requerido su presencia. Desde el ataque al estadio, a Berton no se le había ni pasado por la cabeza cuestionar que Potter le pidiera un día libre para atender "otros asuntos". Las malas lenguas decían que el hombre todavía recordaba el penoso estado en que habían quedado sus calzoncillos esa tarde. Draco se removió entre sus brazos y le pareció oírle musitar algo entre sueños, pero no le entendió. Acarició la rubia cabeza y su esposo se quedó quieto, recuperando la tranquilidad de su sueño. Harry sabía que a Draco le preocupaba que él se empeñara en seguir paseándose con su escoba delante de cientos de personas, de entre las cuales podía surgir la que le enviara el Avada Kedavra definitivo mientras perseguía la snitch. De poco había servido hacerle notar el hecho de que ahora ya no se podía entrar al estadio con varita, sino que había que depositarla en la entrada, en una sección habilitada recientemente para ello y de que la seguridad del recinto deportivo había sido notablemente incrementada. Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejar que un grupo de estúpidos desgraciados trastornara sus vidas hasta el punto de no permitirles seguir con los trabajos que ambos adoraban. Cuando finalmente logró dormirse, ya eran más de las cinco de la mañana.

Severus se removió incómodo en su asiento, extendiendo su mirada impaciente ante él. Rollos de pergaminos amontonados o desenrollados se diseminaban a lo largo de la mesa de la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Según su opinión, aquella reunión tenía que haber acabado casi una hora antes, ya que a partir de ese momento solo se habían dicho tonterías, dando vueltas sobre el mismo punto sin avanzar en lo más mínimo. Una completa pérdida de tiempo. A su lado, Remus observaba a Harry con semblante preocupado. El joven estaba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, escuchando con aire decididamente aburrido la disertación que Hermione estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos.

–¿No crees que Harry está demasiado pálido?

Severus miró en su dirección, posando sus ojos sobre el joven.

–Tal vez. –concedió.

–Se ve cansado.

–Está cansado, Remus. –bufó el Profesor– Si no baja el ritmo, acabará colapsando. No estaría de más que alguien le recordara que aunque sea un mago poderoso, su cuerpo sigue siendo el de un humano mondo y lirondo.

–¿Mondo y lirondo? –pronunció Remus con diversión– ¿De dónde has sacado esa expresión, Severus?

Snape no respondió, limitándose a hacer un gesto de fastidio.

–¿Y si no es cansancio? –volvió a preguntarse Remus en voz no muy alta, para que solo su pareja pudiera oírle. Tras un ligero titubeo añadió– ¿No crees que debimos advertirles?

–Esa poción era experimental. –dijo Severus en el mismo tono de quien ya ha repetido lo mismo cien veces– Y después de las pruebas y un 99,9 de fracasos, no puede decirse que fuera muy efectiva. Lo único que hicieron esas diez parejas fue follar como conejos. –Remus alzó una ceja– Esta bien, se me fue la mano con el afrodisíaco. –reconoció el Profesor de Pociones en tono jocoso.

Y añadió rozando apenas con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de su pareja, con voz profunda e intima:

–Pero yo no voy a necesitar nada de eso para hacerte gemir como un condenado esta noche, Lupin.

Notó complacido el estremecimiento que esas palabras había provocado en el habitualmente tranquilo hombre a su lado, para después seguir hablando como si no hubiera hecho ningún inciso en su conversación.

–Además, me la llevé al día siguiente y faltaba muy poca cantidad. Sólo la que tomó Draco esa noche. –dijo.

–Sin embargo, dijiste que el mago que la tomaba no tenía que ser necesariamente el que habitualmente asumiera el papel sumiso en la relación... que eso era lo que la diferenciaba de las demás pociones de este tipo. Aparte del afrodisíaco –añadió con una mueca burlona Remus– En realidad no sabemos quien de los dos... quiero decir que...

–Entonces ¿por qué no te levantas y le preguntas tú mismo si le gusta dar o que le den? –refunfuñó Severus con un punto de exasperación.

Aquella maldita reunión estaba haciéndole perder su precioso tiempo, cuando él tenía cosas mucho más urgentes que atender. Como desahogar el creciente problema de su entrepierna, nacido del solo recuerdo de Remus jadeando bajo sus embestidas la pasada noche.

–¡No seas grosero! –le amonestó éste, ajeno a tales pensamientos.

Ambos magos permanecieron algunos segundos en silencio, observando con atención a Harry, que se levantaba en ese momento de su asiento para estirarse con pereza.

–De todas formas, tal vez hubiera sido un detalle informarles que ellos también estaban haciendo de conejillos de indias después de todo¿no crees? –insistió Remus.

Severus dejó escapar una risita maliciosa.

–Y que encima Potter hubiera resultado el conejillo de indias preñado hubiera sido un puntazo.

¿Un puntazo? Remus se preguntó qué tipo de libros estaba leyendo Severus últimamente. De pronto unas manos se posaron en los hombros de ambos hombres.

–¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, padrino?

–No quieras saberlo. –dijo éste todavía sin perder la sonrisa.

Draco resopló en su flequillo.

–Después del discurso de Granger, de verdad que agradecería oír algo divertido. –dijo medio sentándose en la mesa, al lado de Remus.

–No creo que te rieras. –dijo éste mandándole una mirada de advertencia a su pareja- Tu padrino tiene un muy especial sentido del humor.

Draco posó una mirada risueña sobre Severus.

–En realidad nos preguntábamos qué estás haciendo con Harry últimamente. –tentó el Profesor de Pociones– Se ve agotado.

–Lo sé. –dijo él con un suspiro de resignación– Hace tiempo que vengo diciéndole que está estirando más el brazo que la manga. Entre entrenamientos, partidos, reuniones y esas escaramuzas a las que se apunta a la menor ocasión... –ahora Draco tenía una expresión enojada en el rostro– ¡Pero es terco como una mula!

–¿Potter¿Terco¡No!

–Estas muy gracioso esta noche, padrino. –dijo su ahijado con sarcasmo– ¿Esa cerveza danesa que ha traído George Weasley, tal vez?

–¿Weasley?

Severus palideció. Nada que viniera de los gemelos podía ser jamás de fiar.

Harry se removió inquieto en la cama. Desde que se había acostado que sentía un fastidioso malestar en su estómago. Parecía que algo le había sentado mal. Apartó con delicadeza el brazo de Draco que reposaba sobre su pecho y respiró hondo, tratando de relajarse. Intentó buscar una postura que le ayudar a aliviar las náuseas que sentía pero en su lugar, tuvo que levantarse corriendo y entrar en el baño casi sin poder contener las arcadas. Lo que fuera que estuviera incordiando, esperaba que se hubiera quedado en el fondo del retrete. Volvió a la cama y se tapo con un ligero escalofrío. Diez minutos después volvía a estar en el baño. Cuando volvió a la cama tenía los músculos del estómago doloridos por los esfuerzos.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la adormilada voz de Draco a su lado.

–Nada, vuelve a dormirte. –susurró.

La tercera vez que visitó el baño Draco apareció en la puerta con mirada soñolienta.

–¿Indispuesto?

Harry tiró de la cadena y se levantó con dificultad.

–Algo debe haberme sentado mal –dijo mientras refrescaba su rostro.

–Acabaste con el pastel de chocolate cuando volvimos¿verdad? –recriminó Draco con un bostezo. Harry asintió con cara de culpabilidad– El chocolate es malo si no se come con mesura. Y tú no la tienes cuando hay chocolate de por medio.

–Por favor, no me lo recuerdes – gimió Harry sintiendo que las arcadas volvían.

Draco le tomó del brazo y le acompañó hasta la cama.

–¿Quieres que te prepare una infusión? –preguntó

Harry negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que si algo volvía a entrar en su estómago, volvería a salir.

–Entonces intenta dormir. Mañana te sentirás mejor, ya lo verás.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó tan cansado como si le hubiera estado entrenando ocho horas seguidas sin bajar de su escoba. Tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para salir de la cama y llegar hasta el cuarto de baño. Sin embargo, después de una revigorizarte ducha se sintió mucho mejor. Aunque no tenía demasiado apetito tras la agitada noche pasada, el desayuno estuvo bastante animado, por decirlo de alguna forma, discutiendo con Draco sobre el desorden en sus comidas desde que habían vuelto a Londres y pasaba tan poco tiempo en casa. Después de dejarle en el nuevo local que por fin su esposo había encontrado para abrir su nuevo restaurante, se dirigió al estadio para entrenar con su equipo. Tres horas más tarde y tras una merecida ducha, el dolor de cabeza que apenas se había insinuado tan pronto había puesto un pie en el vestuario, era ya una galopante jaqueca.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó el segundo entrenador.

–Sólo es un fastidioso dolor de cabeza. –respondió intentando enfocar la borrosa imagen de Neal, delineada por un halo de color amarillo.

Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos con fuerza, no exenta de cierta desesperación. Después alzó los lentes a contraluz, como para asegurarse que los cristales estaban limpios, aunque hacía años que tenían un hechizo que impedía que se ensuciaran.

–Se ven limpios¿verdad? –Neal asintió. Harry dejó escapar un bufido de contrariedad– Tal vez deba hacer revisar mi vista.

–Tal vez. –Neal observó con atención al buscador de los Cannons– ¿Quieres que alguien te acompañe a casa? No tienes muy buen aspecto, Harry.

–No, no es necesario. –contestó con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

Quería evitar a toda costa que él mismo se ofreciera a hacerlo. Verle llegar a casa con Neal sería algo que los destemplados nervios de Draco difícilmente iban a comprender en ese momento.

–Pero te lo agradezco. –dijo suavizando su tono de voz.

Al fin y al cabo Neal y él mantenían una relación cordialmente distante, en la que ambos parecían sentirse bastante cómodos.

Aquella tarde Draco llegó a casa satisfecho. Los electricistas habían acabado esa misma tarde y los pintores podrían empezar al día siguiente. Encontró la luz de la cocina encendida, por lo que supuso que Harry estaba en casa. Se alegró de que hubiera llegado tan temprano, porque tenía muchas cosas que contarle y que discutir con él sobre el nuevo restaurante. No estaba en el comedor, ni en el estudio, por lo que regresó al pie de la escalera para gritar:

–Harry, estoy en casa.

Espero unos segundos y ante la falta de respuesta se decidió a subir. La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Vio su cazadora tirada sin ningún cuidado encima de la cama junto con su varita.

–¿Harry?

Un sonido ahogado le llevó hasta el cuarto de baño. Harry estaba arrodillado, inclinado sobre el water, vomitando otra vez.

–Harry... amor...

Sostuvo su frente durante unos interminables minutos, hasta que su esposo pareció haber vaciado todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Empapó una toalla y limpió su boca, refrescando su rostro. Después le ayudó a levantarse para llegar hasta la cama.

–¿Algo ha vuelto a sentarte mal? –preguntó con preocupación– ¿Qué has comido hoy?

–Un par de sándwiches. –musitó Harry con la garganta escocida.

–¿Había mahonesa o algún otro tipo de salsa? –quiso averiguar el rubio.

Harry frunció el ceño, intentando recordar.

–Uno era de atún, creo.

Cerró los ojos y Draco pensó que lo mejor era dejarle descansar. Sacó una manta del armario y cuando le cubrió con ella, Harry le miro con aire somnoliento.

–Sólo cinco minutos. –murmuró.

Draco le quitó las gafas y observó con inquietud las profundas ojeras que en ese momento resaltaban sobre su rostro, inusualmente más pálido. Tal vez todavía estaba empachado del atracón de chocolate de hacía un par de días. O había pescado un virus de estómago, término tan de moda entre los muggles cuando no sabían exactamente como nombrar una enfermedad. _¿Qué cogiste? El médico dijo que un virus._ Draco lo había oído un montón de veces desde que se movía en el mundo muggle. Los magos no solían tener ese tipo de problemas. Pero ellos llevaban ya muchos años moviéndose entre muggles. Harry muchos más. Tal vez su inmunidad mágica se había debilitado e incluso él no tardaría en disfrutar de su primer virus gripal, pensó con sarcasmo. Un par de horas después subió a ver como se encontraba, pero Harry seguía profundamente dormido. Así que también él decidió acostarse temprano esa noche.

Cuando Draco despertó a la mañana siguiente y dirigió su aún soñolienta mirada hacia el cuerpo echo un ovillo a su lado, Harry tenía un aspecto tan plácido y relajado que decidió que le dejaría seguir durmiendo un poco más. Se aseó, vistió y bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Algo ligero para su esposo teniendo en cuenta su desarreglo del día anterior y que esa mañana tenía que jugar. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a la habitación media hora después, encontró a Harry en el baño con fuertes náuseas otra vez. Pero esta vez su estómago estaba vacío.

–¿Quiere que llame a Berton y le diga que no vas a jugar hoy? –preguntó mientras le ayudaba a llegar a la cama otra vez.

–Por favor...

Era el momento de empezar a preocuparse. Harry perdiéndose un partido. Al cabo de media hora de haber llamado, apareció Matt, enviado por el entrenador. La teoría de la indigestión por atracón de chocolate parecía la más plausible. Más teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente Harry no había tenido ningún cuidado y había comido lo primero que le había venido. El Gryffindor pasó tres días en la cama hecho unos zorros, intentado dominar un estómago que no parecía querer hacerle ningún caso. Hacia el mediodía del cuarto día logró levantarse y llegar hasta la ducha. Sintiéndose algo mejor a pesar de la sensación general de debilidad que entumecía su cuerpo, bajó las escaleras con paso todavía tambaleante, para dirigirse a la cocina.

–Tienes mejor aspecto –le saludó Draco sin perder de vista que Harry se dirigía directamente a la cafetera– Ah, ah, nada de café –le regañó quitándole la taza de las manos.

–¡Por Dios Draco! Ya me siento bien.

–Matt dijo que tenías que hacer dieta. Y eso es lo que vas a hacer.

Harry dirigió una mirada huraña a la olla donde Draco estaba hirviendo verdura, para hacer un caldo vegetal... otra vez.

–¿No has notado que empiezo a tener un cierto color verdáceo? –preguntó con ironía.

–No cariño, lo que tienes es un tono blanco tirando a muerto que no te sienta nada bien –respondió Draco besando su frente y depositando una nueva taza de infusión ante él.

Harry arrugó la nariz.

–¿Te he dicho ya cuanto te odio?

–¿Durante los últimos tres días o nos remontamos un poco más atrás?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Draco vio que a pesar de todo tomaba la infusión con lo que a él le pareció una encantadora mueca de asco en el rostro.

Una semana después Harry parecía haber superado la severa indigestión, a pesar de que su cuerpo todavía no le respondía con toda la energía a la que estaba acostumbrado. Matt le obligó a seguir manteniendo una dieta muy estricta bajo la supervisión de Draco. Ni que decir que el chocolate había quedado absolutamente prohibido para frustración del Gryffindor y su esposo, para evitar tentaciones, había hecho desaparecer todo rastro de cualquier cosa que contuviera cacao de su hogar. Para su disgusto, también sus compañeros tenían prohibido darle ninguna de estas tabletas de chocolate con diversos rellenos, supuestamente energéticas y de las que Harry era fanático, bajo amenaza de sanción.

Sin embargo, al pasar de los días, Harry sentía que su condición física no mejoraba, a pesar de no haberse saltado las instrucciones del medimago, (cualquiera lo intentaba teniendo a Draco respirando en su nuca) y del complejo vitamínico que Matt le había recetado al ver su decaimiento. Los entrenamientos de Quidditch parecían más duros que de costumbre; durante los partidos tenía que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para seguir la snitch y no perderla, principalmente porque su vista seguía insistiendo en darle una visión borrosa en el momento menos oportuno, rodeando los objetos de aquel molesto halo amarillento; hasta un simple duelo de entrenamiento le suponía mucha más concentración y despliegue de energía de la que jamás había necesitado. Incluso Ron estuvo a punto de vapulearle de lo lindo por primera vez en su vida, para satisfacción del pelirrojo. Por su parte, Draco empezaba a estar seriamente preocupado, así que decidió hablar con Matt mientras esperaba a Harry, tras presenciar uno de los peores partidos que jamás le había visto jugar.

–Cuando llego a casa, invariablemente le encuentro o dormido en el sofá o ya en la cama. Jamás le he visto tan cansado, Matt. Harry siempre ha sido vital, lleno de energía. ¡Joder, jamás le he visto enfermo.

El medimago se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. También él se había dado cuenta de que después de más de un mes, la tez de Harry seguía permanentemente pálida y unas oscuras ojeras se habían aposentado definitivamente bajo sus ojos.

–Ha perdido el apetito. –siguió enumerando Draco– Además, no estoy muy seguro de que las náuseas hayan remitido.

Matt alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Porque debe creer que soy idiota y que no me he dado cuenta de que cada vez que va al baño impone un hechizo silenciador. –dijo Draco sin poder evitar mostrarse enojado– Aunque si le preguntas, lo negará.

Matt contempló el semblante preocupado de Draco, Philippe en ese momento.

–Intentaré convencerle para que me deje hacer unos análisis. –dijo.

–¿Intentar? Te prometo que se los harás. –dijo Draco con firmeza– Aunque tengamos que amarrarle a la camilla.

Ajeno a la conspiración médica que se urdía a sus espaldas, Harry trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que aquel permanente cansancio era debido a que estaban casi a finales de temporada, que llevaba a cuestas muchos partidos y que después de tanto tiempo sin jugar su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura. Después de todo ya no tenía veinte años. Además, debía añadir la tensión constante de todas las refriegas en las que participaba con la Orden. Sin mencionar el "pequeño" inconveniente de que su castigado estómago parecía no querer acabar de asentarse. Justamente lo que no deseaba que Draco descubriera. Porque estaba seguro de que era producto de esa tensión nerviosa que había encerrado dentro de él la que castigaba su maltrecho aparato digestivo. Especialmente después de aquel último ataque...

_Cuando a través de Ginny había llegado a Grimmauld Place la noticia de que en esos momentos se estaba produciendo un ataque en Little Abbey, que según algunos testigos parecía contar con la presencia del Mortífago Draco Malfoy, nada ni nadie habría podido detener a Harry en ese momento. Severus dio gracias de que el verdadero Draco no se encontrara allí en esos instantes, porque sabía que tampoco habría podido contenerle. Así que un total de doce miembros de la Orden, de los quince que se encontraban en su cuartel general esa tarde, aparecieron en el pequeño pueblo, que al igual que Hogsmeade era habitado solo por magos, con la esperanza de que esta vez la suerte les sonriera._

–_Tómatelo con calma, compañero._

_Charlie Weasely observó con detenimiento el semblante en tensión de Harry. Sabía, como la mayoría de los magos de la Orden que se encontraban allí en ese momento, lo que significaba para él detener a ese impostor. Y el pelirrojo no dudaba que su amigo haría lo que fuera por lograrlo. Aunque ese "lo que fuera" incluyera alguna temeridad. Razón por la que Remus le había rogado que no le perdiera de vista antes de desaparecer. Y eso es lo que pensaba hacer._

_La mitad de Little Abbey estaba en llamas. El segundo de los Weasley no recordaba haber visto este tipo de espectáculo desde los tiempos de Voldemort. Una cruenta lucha entre Mortífagos y aurores estaba teniendo lugar en la calle principal, mientras magos y brujas corrían despavoridos en todas direcciones, intentando escapar del fuego que avanzaba implacable devorando sus casas._

–_¿Por qué siempre que ese tipo anda cerca tiene que haber fuego? –masculló Harry para sí._

_Pero tampoco el fuego iba a detenerle, a pesar de tener muy presente su última experiencia con aquel ardiente elemento. Sus ojos se entrecerraron por el humo, esforzándose por distinguir entre los combatientes de negra indumentaria una cabellera platinada. Un escaso número de aurores se estaba dedicando a la labor de evacuar a los civiles, entre ellos Ginny, que al localizar a su hermano no dudó en reclamar su ayuda._

–_Hay mujeres y niños que todavía no hemos podido sacar de sus casas, gente mayor... echadnos una mano. –rogó_.

_Tenía el rostro enmascarado por el humo y según pudo notar Charlie con preocupación, parte de su capa de auror había ardido. _

–_Después llevadlos hacia esa zona –continuó la pelirroja señalando un área alejada del pueblo, donde ya había un montón de gente que los aurores estaban trasladando– y abrid un portal al refugio que el Ministerio ha preparado en Londres._

–_Sólo los aurores pueden abrir portales, pecosa. –dijo su hermano con una mueca– So pena de que te impongan una multa y..._

_Su hermana pequeña le dirigió una mirada impaciente, dándole a entender que no estaba para bromas._

–_¿Y desde cuando te ha importado a ti algo lo que diga el Ministerio?_

–_Desde nunca. –reconoció Charlie con una sonrisa burlona– Vamos, Harry. ¿Harry?_

–_Algunos prefieren no perder el tiempo, hermanito. –reprochó Ginny enarcando una ceja y señalando hacia la calle principal._

_En ese momento Harry se batía junto a Fallon en el centro de la calle. Charlie no pudo evitar pensar que el potente escudo que el moreno era capaz de conjurar les habría ido de perlas para evacuar a los civiles sin peligro. Pero ya no podía sacar a su amigo de la refriega. Así que siguió a su hermana, rogando para que a Harry no se le ocurriera hacer ninguna tontería. O habría un hombre lobo que esperaría la luna llena con impaciencia, sin tomarse la poción matalobos para poder morderle a él el culo._

_El jefe de aurores se habría mentido a si mismo si no reconociera que había sentido cierto alivio cuando vio a Harry Potter corriendo hacia ellos, repartiendo hechizos como quien reparte caramelos. Atrás habían quedado los tiempos en que el joven sólo le había inspirado recelo e incomodidad. Incluso agradecía tener a miembros de la Orden del Fénix luchando codo con codo junto a ellos; una ayuda que ya no despreciaba._

–_¿Ha visto a Malfoy? –preguntó el moreno tan pronto llegó hasta donde Fallon luchaba, tras abrirse paso hasta allí._

_El auror esbozó una mueca que bajo otras circunstancias bien habría podido ser una sonrisa. Sabía que Potter tenía una malsana obsesión con el Mortífago. Aunque él desconocía las verdaderas razones, así que suponía que era debido a lo sucedido años atrás en aquellas oficinas._

–_Estaba junto a Lestrange... –jadeó Fallon deshaciéndose de su rival con un contundente hechizo aturdidor– ... algunos de mis hombres... –esquivó un maleficio que pasó rozándole y devolvió un nuevo hechizo aturdidor que su nuevo rival también esquivó– salieron tras ellos. No he vuelto a verlos desde entonces._

–_¿Hacia donde se fueron?_

_El potente hechizo de Harry hizo que el Mortífago saliera despedido unos metros, llevándose por delante a dos compañeros de éste y a un auror._

–_Ese era de los nuestros, Potter. –le recriminó Fallon._

_El auror se levantó con el rostro dolorido, pero les hizo señas de que estaba bien. Le vieron conjurar unas cuerdas para atar a los Mortífagos abatidos y ambos se olvidaron de él. El Jefe de Aurores se dio cuenta de la mirada que Harry dirigía hacia donde acababa de indicarle que habían desparecido los dos Mortífagos perseguidos por sus hombres._

_T_–_e necesito aquí, Potter. –dijo adivinando las intenciones del joven– Seguramente ya no les encontrarás. Siempre son los primeros en desaparecer._

–_Sólo quiero asegurarme. –fue lo único que dijo el Gryffindor antes de empezar a abrirse paso en dirección a la estrecha calle que Fallon había señalado._

_Al menos, los edificios de esa parte del pueblo todavía no ardían, pensó Harry con alivio. Recorrió con cautela los primeros metros de la desierta calle. Algunos cubos de basura tumbados y su contenido esparcido por el suelo parecían ser el único indicio de que alguien hubiera pasado a toda prisa y sin cuidado por allí. Siguió avanzando con precaución, prácticamente pegado a la pared, inspeccionando puertas y entradas antes de cruzar delante de ellas. Sus ojos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. La callejuela no era demasiado larga y prácticamente estaba llegando al final de la misma. Estaba pensando que Fallon probablemente tuviera razón, cuando adivinó el primer cuerpo. La bota del auror sobresalía por detrás de la puerta abierta de un almacén, al otro lado de la calle. La cruzó intentando amortiguar sus pisadas para que no le delataran. Como había esperado el auror estaba muerto. Tan pronto penetró en el almacén tropezó con el siguiente cuerpo. La pierna del tercero asomaba entre unas cajas que se habían desplomado sobre él, seguramente después de ser abatido. Encontró otro doblado sobre la baranda de unas escaleras que Harry no supo donde llevaban ni se entretuvo en averiguar en ese momento. El último pendía con el cuello partido de un viejo ventilador del techo de la pequeña oficina situada al fondo del almacén. Un total de cinco aurores que ya no iban a volver a sus hogares esa noche. Apretó su varita con rabia por la impotencia que sentía ante las muertes de esos hombres; pero también porque las mismas iban a caer irremediablemente sobre Draco. _

_Encaminaba sus pasos hacia la puerta para dar a Fallon la triste noticia de que contaba con cinco hombres menos, cuando el instinto que le había ayudado a sobrevivir tantas veces hizo que su mano conjurara un escudo, incluso antes de que fuera consciente del maleficio que chocó contra él. Un ágil salto le llevó a aterrizar detrás de uno de los pilones de cajas amontonados a todo lo largo del almacén._

–_Eres rápido Potter._

_Aunque había sido principalmente la esposa de aquel hombre la que a lo largo de los años había puesto más empeño en matarle, no por ello había dejado de reconocer la profunda y peculiar voz de Rudolph Lestrange._

–_Y tú te haces mayor, Lestrange. Demasiados años con el mismo oficio¿no crees?_

_Una profunda carcajada resonó en el amplio almacén._

–_Creí que el tuyo era el Quidditch, Potter. Es menos peligroso que el de auror._

_Harry miró hacia la entrada del almacén, sopesando la posibilidad de intentar atrapar al Mortífago y hacerle pagar cierta deuda privada que tenía con él antes de entregarle o salir de allí, dada la temeridad que quedarse podía significar, de la cual daban testimonio cinco cadáveres. Seguramente podía llegar sin demasiados problemas a la puerta conjurando nuevamente un escudo para protegerse. Y de todas formas, quien le interesaba de verdad, parecía no estar allí. Pero ese rufián era quien había destrozado la mano de su esposo haciéndole pasar un infierno..._

–_Aunque comprendo que necesites dos trabajos, Potter. –continuó Rudolph en tono jocoso– Mantener a un Malfoy tiene que ser difícil. Tienen gustos caros y el paladar exigente._

_Harry se quedó helado. No podía haber oído bien._

–_El único Malfoy que conozco es el mal nacido que te acompaña. –gritó a su vez._

_El eco de otra de las profundas carcajadas del Mortífago resonó en el almacén._

–_Estoy hablando de tu esposo, Potter. De mi querido sobrino Draco. –Lestrange soltó una nueva risotada– ¡Quien podía decirme que un día emparentaría con el mismísimo Harry Potter!_

_El estómago de Harry se había encogido de pronto. Las náuseas desterradas tan sólo un par de semanas antes amenazaban con volver con fuerza. Su mente, de pronto enfebrecida, trataba de comprender cómo había podido llegar al conocimiento de Lestrange que Draco era su esposo. Un sudor frío había empezado a empapar su camisa mientras la varita rodaba nerviosamente en su mano. Pasara lo que pasara, ya no iba a irse de allí._

–_¿Sorprendido, Potter? –resonó la voz de Rudolph nuevamente._

–_No deberías hacer caso de todo lo que oyes. –logró decir– Me he pasado la vida desmintiendo rumores._

–_Y por lo que me han contado, tú tampoco deberías tener conversaciones demasiado privadas con mi sobrino en medio de un concurrido corredor –dijo Lestrange para añadir después con sorna– y llevando tan sólo una toalla, además._

_¡El ataque al estadio, pensó intentando recordar quien estaba cerca de ellos cuando había logrado detener a Draco. Hubiera jurado que sólo aurores. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas con la posibilidad de que alguno de ellos fuera un traidor. Gateó hacia el siguiente montón de cajas, en dirección a la voz._

–_¿Qué te ha dado Draco a cambio de que le protejas, Potter? –preguntó de repente Rudolph, esta vez sin asomo de diversión en su voz._

–_Porque supones que tiene que haberme dado algo, Lestrange... –él también se estaba moviendo. Su voz le había llegado desde otra dirección._

–_¡Oh, vamos! Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy. Le conozco desde que mi cuñada, en paz descanse, le parió. _

–_La gente cambia, Lestrange._

_Harry gateó de nuevo hasta llegar casi a la escalera, sintiendo resbalar sus gafas a causa del sudor, hasta la punta de su nariz. Justo allí se acababan las cajas que hasta ese momento le habían protegido. Esperó a que Rudolph hablara nuevamente para poder adivinar su posición, con la desagradable visión del auror muerto colgando de la barandilla ante él. Esta vez la voz sonó más peligrosamente cerca._

–_Sabemos que tenéis el libro, Potter._

_Harry se tomó unos segundos en responder._

–_Ah, si... vuestra famosa paranoia sobre un libro... –maldijo mentalmente a Voldemort y a su capacidad por seguir amargándole la existencia, aun y después de muerto._

–_Entrégamelo y os dejaremos en paz. Te doy mi palabra. –prometió Lestrange._

_Esta vez fue Harry que no pudo por menos que dejar escapar una carcajada._

–_¿Tú palabra¿Desde cuando un mal nacido como tú tiene palabra? –estaba al otro lado de la escalera. Ahora estaba seguro– No tengo ningún libro. Y de tenerlo, puedes estar seguro de que no sería a ti a quien se lo daría._

_Harry supuso que de la misma forma que él lo había hecho, Lestrange también debía tenerle situado a él. La voz del Mortífago sonó contrariada cuando habló nuevamente._

–_Bien, Potter. Te aseguro que Draco tiene muchas más cosas para romperle además de los dedos de una mano. –amenazó– Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que le encontremos. Y después, tal vez después te lo devolvamos... a pedacitos. ¿Te gustaría?_

_Él único pensamiento coherente que en esos momentos llenaba el cerebro de Harry era que iba a matar a ese hijo de puta._

–_O tal sería mucho más práctico hacer una llamada al Ministerio¿no crees Potter? Rápido y sencillo. –prosiguió._

_Tenía que tranquilizarse. No podía precipitarse y perder el control sólo porque se le estuviera nublando el cerebro con deseos homicidas._

–_Después de tres meses has tenido tiempo de sobra para hacerlo. –gritó tratando de mantener la calma– Pero los problemas con la familia, se arreglan en familia¿verdad Lestrange?_

–_Y ahora que tú también formas parte de ella, querido sobrino –ofreció el Mortífago en un tono hasta cordial– tal vez sería el momento de limar asperezas y que ambos volváis al seno familiar. Os recibiremos con los brazos abiertos, si traéis con vosotros lo que deseamos, Potter. _

_Durante unos segundos aquellas palabras golpearon su cerebro. Jamás había caído en la cuenta de que, tal como había dicho el Mortífago, él era ahora su sobrino político. Y la tarada de Bella su tía. Definitivamente no tenía mucha suerte en lo que a familia se refería._

–_¡Vete al infierno, Lestrange! –gritó._

_La sombra al otro lado de la escalera se movió casi al mismo tiempo que él y ambos hechizos fueron pronunciados prácticamente al unísono. Las varitas volaron de las manos de ambos contendientes y antes de que Harry pudiera nombrar el hechizo para recuperarla, un cuerpo salió de la oscuridad para estrellar la cabeza contra su estómago, dejándole sin aire y derribándole al suelo. La inmensa mole que era Rudolph Lestrange le aplastó dolorosamente._

–_O tal vez sea Draco quien lo entregue gustosamente para poder tenerte a ti de vuelta, entero. –susurró la voz del Mortífago en su oído– ¿Tú que crees, Potter?_

_Solo necesitaba un poco de aire. Un poco de aire para que su mente pudiera volver a pensar con claridad y el hechizo fuera efectivo. Concentró todas sus energías en conseguir respirar, a pesar de la mano que ahora se cerraba alrededor de su garganta. Lestrange era mucho más pesado y fuerte que él. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar replegar su magia y lanzarla después con todas sus fuerzas hacia fuera, esperando que la onda expansiva que provocaría le librara de la molesta mole que le comprimía contra el suelo. _

_Lestrange vio como las manos que aferraban sus muñecas intentando apartarlas de su garganta caían al suelo y notó como el cuerpo bajo él se relajaba. Potter estaba cediendo. Esperaría a que la falta de aire le dejara inconsciente y después se lo llevaría con el traslador que guardaba en su bolsillo. Tal vez no fuera lo que tenían planeado, pero estaba seguro de que Bella disfrutaría con aquel inesperado invitado y encontraría la manera de mantener a Potter entretenido mientras Draco decidía si era lo suficientemente importante para él como para entregarles el libro a cambio. Mientras observaba complacido el rostro que luchaba por seguir respirando a pesar de todo, sus ojos tropezaron con la fina cadena que se había enredado en sus manos al cerrarse en la garganta que ahora oprimía, de la que colgaban las letras H&P, trabajadas en oro blanco. Pero lo que en realidad había llamado su atención era una pequeña llave que colgaba de la misma cadena. Y si no hubiera sido por su tamaño, habría jurado que se trataba de una de esas llaves que abrían las cámaras acorazadas de Gringotts. Y de pronto, una violenta y potente fuerza le catapultó lejos de sus recién elaborados planes y de sus pensamientos, para estrellarle contra el montón de cajas a sus espaldas. Se levantó casi inmediatamente, para ver al joven mago intentando hacer lo mismo. Convocó su varita con intención de aturdirle, pero el sonido de voces en la entrada del almacén le hizo cambiar de opinión. Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo interior de su capa y activó el traslador._

–_De todas formas no te queda mucho, Potter –murmuró entre dientes antes de desaparecer._

No había podido ocultarle a Draco que se había enfrentado a su tío aquella tarde. Charlie y Tonks le habían reconocido antes de que el Mortífago desapareciera. Pero no le había comentado nada sobre la "familiar" conversación que habían mantenido. Sin embargo, desde ese día siempre había un par de miembros de la Orden que protegían a Draco sin que él se hubiera apercibido todavía de ello. Y Harry esperaba fervientemente que tardara en hacerlo.

**Reviews**

**Ladyelizabethblack.-** Siento no haber descrito el enlace. Me lo planteé, pero para serte sincera, no me inspiraba demasiado el tema y preferí solo dar cuatro pinceladas que más o menos indicaran como había sido. Además, la imaginación es una gran alidada¿no? Gracias por leer. Besos.

**Snuffle's Girl.-** Bueno, prácticamente el final está escrito. Lo que no te voy a desvelar es si es feliz o no. Perdería su encanto. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Mirels.-** ¡No sabes cuanta razón tienes! Incluso la felicidad de los ricos también puede durar poco. Y si eras Harry Potter o Draco Malfoy ya ni te cuento... Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Gata89.-** Bueno, pues si te tienta, no te preocupes. Tengo mucho de eso para darte. En cuanto a lo del nacimiento de Draco, en mi fic es el 22 de Septiembre. Tienes razón, cada cual pone lo suyo. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Serendipity.-** Que conste que tu comentario me ha hecho reflexionar y ese lemmon del principio lo he añadido después de haberlo leído. Tenías razón. Ya llevaban tiempo demasiado tranquilitos. Tampoco te voy a quitar la razón en lo de que van a pasarlo un poco mal... Por cierto, cn lo de que sé que, como tú, odio los finales tristes¿estás intentando convencerme para que no escriba ninguna barbaridad? Jejejeje... Tu sigue teniendo la tila al alcance de la mano... por si acaso. ¡Ah! Y espero que pronto encuentres ánimos para seguir con tu fic, que lo dejaste en lo más interesante, xDDDD! Besitos.

**Audrey-ludlow.-** De pervertida nada, tendrías que haber estado en mi cerebro mientras lo escribía. Reconozco que estuve tentada a que la toalla se cayera... xDDD! Si, hija, el mundo es un pañuelo y el pobre de Terry es una muestra de ello. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Arashi and Sorata.-** Es cierto, habéis estado tiempo sin dar la cara¡descarados! Pero comprendo a Arashi. Yo empecé el 6º libro un viernes (espero que Rowling no se enteré de que lo conseguí antes de tiempo, jeje) y lo acabé el domingo. Todavía estoy intentando superar ciertas cosas. Si, y el principe mestizo es quien yo pensaba..., pero no lo vamos a revelar¿verdad Arashi? Por si todavía hay almas cándidas que no se han enterado... Por cierto Sorata, si de verdad ya sabéis quien es la persona que suplanta a Draco, mandadme un e-mail. Prometo confirmarlo... o desmentirlo. En fin, ya para terminar, agradecer la inestimable ayuda de Arashi para componer este capítulo y el próximo. Aunque también he utilizado algo de mis conocimientos de primeros auxilios. Hace poco más de un mes hice junto a unos compañeros de trabajo un curso de reanimación cardio-respiratoria, para todo ese rollo de la Prevención de Riesgos... ¡Solo espero no tener que aplicarlo nunca! Porque no estoy muy segura de poder salir airosa en un momento de verdadera necesidad y acordarme de todos los pasos. Sé que en el fondo Dios es bueno y no pondrá a nadie en mis manos... xDDDD! Muchos besos para los dos.

**Akatsuki-itachi.-** Así que trabajas en un restaurante... Te agradezco que confirmes que no voy del todo desencaminada. Por otra parte, siento decirte que SI les quedan cosas por pasar. Pero por otra parte te alegrará saber que todavía le quedan unos cuantos capítulos a la historia, aunque no tantos como los que llevamos hasta ahora. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Alexlee.-** Bueno para mí, desde Barcelona, España, el Amazonas SI es el fin del mundo, jejeje. Ya me comentarás que te ha parecido el 6º libro en cuanto vuelvas a Caracas, porque de verdad espero que la Rowling tenga una buena solución para todo en el 7º...

Y si crees saber quien es el falso Draco, te digo lo mismo que a Sorata y Arashi, mándame un e-mail. Prometo responder. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Besitos.

**Diabolik.-** Tú como siempre tan expresiva, jajaja. Pero al pie del cañón, lo cual se agradece. Besitos.

**Canuto-frambueza.- **Gracias, gracias, gracias. Espero seguir entusiasmándote de igual forma en los siguientes capítulos. Besos.

**Arashi and Sorata.-** ¿Vosotros dos otra vez? O no aparecéis o lo hacéis por duplicado...xDDDD! Creo que tienes mucha suerte Arashi, yo me pasé vomitando los cuatro primeros meses y además me puse como un tonelete... No te digo nada para perder luego esos kilos "de más". El que diga que las mujeres embarazadas están adorables miente como un bellaco, xDDD! En fin, pasando a vuestros momentos kodak, debo deciros que coinciden con los míos. Creo, como Arashi, que el lemmon más hermoso que he escrito es el de ese primer encuentro en Navidad. Y escribí con especial sentimiento (confieso que yo misma casi lloro, cosa que no suelo hacer), cuando Draco encuentra a Harry en el cementerio frente a las tumbas de sus padres y su padrino, Sorata. Por cierto, espero que ya os hayáis recuperado del impacto de Otoño Gris, ... porque le sigue Un largo y frío invierno... Besitos otra vez.

**Sayuri Hiro.-** ¿De verdad crees que soy cruel con Terry? Si acaso el cruel habrá sido su padre. Pobrecitos, con padres así para que quieres enemigos¿verdad? Gracias por leer-Besos.


	23. Falsos Indicios

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. Sólo lo que he aportado de mi propia cosecha. Tampoco recibo a cambio retribución algunas más que vuestros reviews.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia es slash y contendrá lemmon. Si no os gustan este tipo de narraciones, no hace falta que sigáis.

_Harry intenta dejar atrás su pasado con el Quidditch. Draco ha atravesado experiencias traumáticas y todavía es buscado y perseguido. Cuando la vida les ponga frente a frente de nuevo, tendrás que aprender a convivir._

**Bueno, el o la que entienda algo o mucho de medicina, que disculpe las más que posibles incongruencias de una novata en el tema. **

**CAPITULO XXII**

**Falsos Indicios **

A pesar de que había tratado de resistirse a aquella absurda somnolencia, Harry había dormido prácticamente durante todo el día. Se había levantado tarde, a la hora de comer, para no comer y acabar tumbado en el sofá donde había vuelto a adormilarse. Draco había andando todo el día por la casa silencioso como un fantasma, intentando no hacer ruido para no molestarle, inquieto, echándole un ojo cada poco rato. Berton había tenido que sustituirle el día anterior a mitad del partido, cuando sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que su buscador apenas era capaz de dominar su escoba y se la iba a pegar de un momento a otro. Matt se lo había llevado con preocupación a la enfermería, en la que no había tardado en aparecer Draco. Él era un medimago deportivo, le había dicho al rubio, especializado en traumatología. Por supuesto, podía diagnosticar una indigestión y cualquier enfermedad común. Pero empezaba a sospechar que lo que podía aquejar a Harry se escapaba de sus manos. Esperaba tener pronto los resultados de los análisis que le había hecho el día anterior, para poder dirigirle al especialista adecuado lo antes posible. De lo que si estaba seguro era de que Harry Potter, se pusiera como se pusiera, había acabado la temporada ese día, a dos partidos para el final. Le había jurado a Draco por todo lo más sagrado que no iba a permitirle volver a jugar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y había añadido con un guiño, que no le gustaría estar en su pellejo cuando Harry tuviera la cabeza un poco más centrada y Draco se lo explicara. El rubio dirigió su mirada al reloj encima de la repisa de la chimenea y después a Harry, que seguía durmiendo en el sofá. Eran casi las siete de la tarde, y desde hacía una semana habían quedado esa noche para ir a cenar a casa de Ron y Hermione. No le apetecía despertarle, pero sabía que Harry estaba muy ilusionado con esa cena porque le había dicho que sospechaba que la pareja tenía una sorpresa que darles y que él esperaba ser el padrino.

–¿Estás seguro, Harry? Puedo llamarles y anular la cena. –trató de convencerle– No les importará dejarla para la semana que viene.

Draco observó con preocupación los lentos y fatigados movimientos de su esposo poniéndose los pantalones.

–Estoy bien. Solo cansado. –respondió él, tratando de quitarle importancia.

Aunque esa última semana había sido la peor de todas. Draco tomó su rostro entre las manos y le besó.

–Tenía que haber dejado que siguieras durmiendo. –se reprochó observando la mirada apagada y decaída en sus ojos.

–Y mañana tendrías a un Potter cabreado. –sonrió Harry débilmente.

–Sinceramente, no creo que tengas fuerzas ni para eso. –le respondió él con otro beso– Solo digo que si no te sientes con ánimos podemos quedarnos en casa. Lo comprenderán.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de fatiga. Pero acabó de abrocharse la camisa bajo la mirada atenta de Draco. Estaba más delgado. Mucho más delgado.

–Tienen que darnos una noticia, ya lo sabes –reiteró.

Draco suspiró.

–Y tú esperas ser el padrino, lo sé.

–Que quieres, me hace ilusión –se dejó caer en la cama para ponerse los zapatos– Ron me lo prometió. Ambos lo hicieron.

Draco se arrodilló delante de él y le ayudó con el segundo zapato.

–Cenar y volver a casa, Harry –dijo mientras deslizaba los dedos por su cabello, tratando de hacer algo con los cuatro pelos que invariablemente se resistían a ser peinados– Mañana temprano quiero ir a ver a Matt para que me dé los resultados y poder solucionar esto de una vez por todas.

–Temprano a casa, lo prometo. –musitó dejándose mimar en el abrazo de su esposo.

Los futuros papas les recibieron con una alegría nerviosa, felices y con un alto grado de agotadora sensiblería en opinión de Draco, que por supuesto no expresó. Le tenía demasiado aprecio al amistoso entendimiento al que había llegado con el matrimonio Weasley. Los imperecederos amigos de escuela de Harry habían aceptado su relación con más facilidad de la que él había esperado, especialmente de la comadreja. Aunque sólo le nombraba así mentalmente. Algunas viejas costumbres eran difíciles de desterrar.

–Un brindis por la futura mama –propuso muy en su papel de pareja de Harry felizmente aceptada, hacia la mitad de la cena.

Las copas chocaron y todos bebieron. Pensamientos en una línea no muy diferente a la del rubio sentado frente a él, asaltaban la mente de Ron casi al mismo tiempo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho al pelirrojo que un día tal como aquel tendría sentado a su mesa al hurón, brindando por su futuro retoño, le hubiera estampado un buen puñetazo al atrevido iluso por hacer bromas de mal gusto. Pero una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial, Draco no había sido tan difícil de aceptar como había creído en principio. El hecho de que jamás hubiera abrazado las doctrinas de su familia era un gran punto a su favor, desde su punto de vista. Aunque lo más importante, tal como había dicho su mujer, era que Harry se veía absolutamente feliz a su lado. Y cuando por fin Malfoy había abandonado ante ellos esa fría pose de altanera indiferencia y les había dejado ver al verdadero Draco, todo había sido mucho más fácil entre ellos. Ron lo había entendido definitivamente el día de su enlace. Cuando la mirada de Draco a su recién estrenado esposo fue la misma que él había visto en los ojos de Hermione no hacía tanto tiempo. Que todavía veía, gracias a Merlín. Se consideraba por ello un hombre afortunado. Y ahora no le cabía la menor duda de que Harry también lo era.

–Disculpadme.

Harry se levantó de la mesa con el rostro descompuesto, pero detuvo a Draco cuando hizo ademán de querer seguirle.

–No tiene buen aspecto. –le dijo Hermione con expresión preocupada una vez estuvo seguro de que Harry ya no podía oírles.

Él asintió.

–Mañana Matt tendrá los resultados de los análisis que le hizo. –miró al matrimonio con expresión consternada– Todavía no sabe que no acabará la temporada.

–A solo dos partidos... –Ron sabía de la obsesión que tenía Harry por terminar después de cinco años sin jugar y como amigo suyo y aficionado le comprendía perfectamente– Pero después de lo de ayer, es lo mejor. –reconoció– Harry puede ser un poco testarudo a veces.

–Puedo hablar con Neville si quieres –se ofreció Hermione– Estoy segura que para Harry encontrará un hueco mañana mismo.

Entonces Hermione sonrió con expresión algo maliciosa.

–Pasado mañana tengo hora para mi revisión mensual –dijo– Puedo pedirle que me acompañe con la excusa de que Ron está ocupado. Se encontrará en la consulta de Neville antes de que haya podido parpadear dos veces.

–Eres perversa. –admiró Draco con una sincera sonrisa– Te lo agradezco.

Cuando Harry regresó, Draco tuvo la seguridad de que el primer plato y parte del segundo estaban en ese momento en el retrete de los Weasley.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

Harry asintió, pero su aspecto no logró convencer a ninguno de los tres. La conversación siguió durante unos minutos más, con tres pares de ojos pendientes de cada movimiento del moreno de ojos verdes que removía lo que quedaba en su plato, haciendo esfuerzos por disimula el asco que la comida le estaba provocando en esos momentos. Hasta que tuvo que volver a levantarse pidiendo disculpas.

–¿Crees que podrías hablar con Neville para que le vea mañana? Iré a primera hora a buscar los resultados de los análisis. –susurró Draco dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, el ruido sordo de un cuerpo contra el suelo hizo que los tres comensales se levantaron al unísono. Ron, que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta fue el primero en llegar junto a Harry y en sostener su frente mientras su amigo vomitaba sin control sobre la moqueta.

–Llevémosle ahora, Draco. –sugirió Hermione con expresión asustada.

–Sería lo mejor. –apoyó Ron.

–Trae una manta, Ron –le pidió Hermione.

Harry había dejado de vomitar, pero ahora todo su cuerpo era preso de severos escalofríos, que le hacían sacudirse sin control.

–Sshhh, cariño. Ya está, ya está –susurró Draco intentando tranquilizarle.

Ron llegó con la manta y le arropó.

–No perdamos más tiempo Draco –pidió Hermione angustiada.

Sin saber porque, las palabras que su padrino había pronunciado una vez, se abrieron paso con intensidad en la mente de Draco_: "Al menor problema o sospecha, llévalo inmediatamente a Hogwarts."_. Y si de algo podía presumir el rubio, era de tener buena memoria. Una mano fría y humedecida en sudor cerrándose sobre la suya le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

–¿Dra..co ?–jadeó Harry, que ahora parecía confundido y desorientado.

–Tranquilo amor –pidió Draco mientras tomaba su mano– ¿Puedo utilizar tu chimenea, Ron? Me gustaría que mi padrino pudiera echarle un vistazo primero.

–Por supuesto. –asintió el pelirrojo.

–Harry, amor ¿me escuchas? –él abrió los ojos con pesadez– Estás con Ron, –depositó su mano en la de su amigo– pero yo vuelvo enseguida¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Draco se dirigió al salón donde estaba la chimenea, esperando que su padrino no estuviera dando una de sus habituales rondas por los corredores de Hogwarts a la caza de alumnos a los que atrapar "in fraganti". Sin embargo, cuando Draco contactó con él, ambos Profesores se encontraban cumpliendo con la fastidiosa tarea de corregir exámenes.

–¿Qué sucede Draco? –preguntó Severus alarmado por la expresión de pánico de su ahijado.

–Es Harry. Necesito que vengas.

A los pocos segundos el Profesor de Pociones, seguido de un preocupado Remus llegaban al hogar de los Weasley a través de su chimenea. Les recibió la nada agradable visión de Harry desmadejado en medio del pasillo en brazos de Ron.

–¿Desde cuando? –preguntó Severus con voz seca.

–Unos minutos. Pero no ha esta estado bien desde hace tiempo, padrino. Ya te lo dije.

–Me dijiste que había tenido una indigestión de campeonato. Por culpa de su malsana inclinación al chocolate. –gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

–Bueno, si... –admitió Draco– ...pero tiene que haber algo más... –añadió con preocupación– ... ha tratado de ocultarlo pero sospecho que su estómago ha estado mal durante todo este tiempo... Esta última semana ha empeorado y ahora...

–Te dije que se veía demasiado pálido. –musitó Remus en dirección a Severus.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas de entendimiento, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Draco.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó éste algo desconcertado.

Remus se levantó y carraspeó antes de hablar. Severus parecía demasiado ocupado examinando a Harry, así que supuso que no le quedaba más remedio que ser él quien afrontara en principio el tema.

–Verás Draco, seguramente no es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse... excesivamente. –Draco enarcó una ceja, dando a entender que dudaba que no pudiera preocuparse– Hace unos tres meses Severus hizo unas pociones por encargo de San Mungo. En realidad era, es todavía, un proyecto experimental.

El más que evidente nerviosismo de Remus, estaba empezando a agudizar la curiosidad de sus tres oyentes. Además, Snape había iniciado una serie de movimientos con su varita, que dejaron atónita a Hermione. Los mismos que había hecho su medimago cuando acudió a su consulta la primera vez, para confirmar su embarazo. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Snape?

–Aquella tarde que Harry vino a nuestros aposentos a por tu poción para el dolor... –parecía que el licántropo le costaba encontrar las palabras– ...todos sabemos que Harry es un gran mago Draco, pero que Pociones nunca ha sido lo suyo...

–Maldita sea, Remus, dilo de una vez. –masculló Severus desde el suelo, todavía arrodillado junto a Harry– Confundió las pociones y se llevo la que no debía. Así de simple.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre el joven y buscó su pulso bajo la perspicaz mirada de Hermione, que era la única que no había dejado de observarle, mientras que su marido estaba atento a la conversación entre Remus y Draco.

–Demasiado lento. –musitó como si eso le sorprendiera y alzó los ojos hacia el matrimonio Weasley– ¿Convulsiones?

–Bueno, –dijo Hermione confundida– cuando vomitó le entraron como una especie de escalofríos y le tapamos con la manta...

Ron asintió.

–Acuéstele sobre su espalda, por favor Sr. Weasley.

El pelirrojo obedeció y deposito con cuidado a su amigo en el suelo.

–¿Para qué era la poción? –estaba preguntando Draco en ese momento, impaciente ante los rodeos que el licántropo estaba dando.

–Fertilidad. –respondió por fin Remus.

Draco abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Miró a ambos hombres alternativamente con expresión de incredulidad. Después sacudió la cabeza como intentando asimilar la palabra que acababa de pronunciar Remus. Sencillamente no podía comprenderlo.

–¿Insinúas...? –musitó mirando a Harry.– ¿Pretendes decirme que...?

–Severus pensó que había sido un rotundo fracaso. –se apresuró a aclarar Remus– No funcionó en ninguna de las parejas que se presentaron voluntarias para la muestra...

–¿Y cuando pensabais decírnoslo? –esta vez el tono de Draco fue ligeramente más agresivo. Parecía estar haciendo un serio esfuerzo por controlarse– Harry ha estado todo este tiempo jugando y agotándose en duros entrenamientos. Haciendo magia que en ningún caso, por lo poco que sé del tema, debiera haber hecho. –tragó saliva con fuerza– Y todas esas refriegas con la Orden, ha recibido maldiciones, golpes...

–Cálmate, Draco. –intentó apaciguarle Remus, empezando también a preocuparse– Nunca creímos que pudiera haber sucedido. ¿O acaso piensas que hubiéramos permitido que Harry se arriesgara de esa forma?

Por su parte Severus oía la conversación sin escucharla. Con una mente acostumbrada a la precisión y el análisis, estaba seguro que en toda aquella situación había algo que no encajaba. Había ejecutado el hechizo dos veces y había salido negativo.

–¿Cuándo ha perdido el conocimiento? –preguntó a Hermione, con todos los músculos de su cara en tensión.

–Yo... no lo sé exactamente –respondió atribulada– No hasta que Ud. llegó, creo.

El pulso del joven ahora era rápido y débil. Un leve color azulado empezaba a tintar sus labios. Observó también con atención las uñas de la mano que estaba sosteniendo para comprobar su pulso.

–Harry –llamó suavemente, zarandeándolo levemente– Harry¿puedes oírme?

Severus empezó a sentir la incómoda sensación de que su estómago se estaba llenando de piedras. Grandes y afiladas. La voz de Draco llegaba a sus oídos fría y dolida, y él se encontró deseando con todas sus fuerzas no haber cometido el peor error de su vida.

–Y claro, tampoco se os ocurrió preguntaros si NOSOTROS queríamos hijos. –decía en ese momento Draco en tono enojado– ¿Alguien nos ha oído mencionar alguna vez que quisiéramos tenerlos? Pues yo te lo diré, no, definitivamente NO.

Severus extendió la cabeza de Harry hacia atrás, sujetándola por su barbilla e introdujo dos dedos en su boca, buscando restos de vómito o alguna secreción que estuviera obturando su vía respiratoria.

–Profesor... –murmuró Hermione apenas sin voz, comprendiendo lo que el hombre estaba intentando.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Hermione no recordaba haber visto jamás el miedo asomar a los ojos del duro Profesor de Pociones. Y sin lugar a dudas eso es lo que había ahora en ellos.

–¡Por Merlín, Draco! –Remus parecía no saber ya que decirle para calmar el enojo del rubio Slytherin– ¡Ser padre tampoco es tan grave!

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Severus en busca de ayuda, ya que al fin y al cabo él era el autor material de la dichosa poción y le estaba dejando solo para lidiar con el, a pesar de todo, justificado enfado de su ahijado. Pero Severus tenía en ese momento la vista fija en el tórax de Harry. Esperó cinco segundos y cubrió con su boca la del joven, al tiempo que cerraba su nariz con dos dedos y daba dos soplos de aire seguidos para observar después nuevamente, con el alma en vilo. Inclinó nuevamente su cabeza y dio dos soplos más. Después buscó el pulso carotídeo. No lo encontró. Abrió sus párpados para observar sus pupilas. Dilatadas. Cuando levantó el rostro se encontró con la mirada de Draco, arrodillado a su lado. En sus ojos podía leer el mismo pánico que él mismo sentía en esos momentos.

–Padrino...

–No creo que sea un embarazo por lo que debamos preocuparnos –dijo con voz tensa y hablando con rapidez se dirigió a su pareja– Remus, contacta con San Mungo y pide que nos envíen un equipo de urgencia y que traigan todo lo necesario para una reanimación cardio-respiratoria. Averigua si Longbotton está de guardia y si no lo está, que lo localicen inmediatamente. –después dirigió su mirada hacia Ron y a las grandes manos de éste– Weasley, abra su camisa –ordenó mientras se inclinaba nuevamente sobre Harry para soplar aire en sus pulmones– ¡No la desabotone, Weasley, simplemente desgárrela! –ordenó con los dientes apretados.

El pelirrojo obedeció, nervioso y desgarró la camisa de Harry de un tirón dejando al descubierto su pecho. Hermione se había levantado para dejar espacio a su esposo y se había arrodillado detrás de Draco, abrazándole.

–Bien, Weasley, ahora escúcheme atentamente: hay que mantener sus pulmones llenos de oxígeno y su sangre circulando para que siga llegando oxígeno a su cerebro hasta que los de San Mungo lleguen, así que Ud. hará el masaje cardiaco.

Ron tragó saliva con fuerza mientras el Profesor insuflaba aire nuevamente en los pulmones de Harry.

–Localice el borde de sus costillas y luego encuentre la punta del esternón. Sabe lo que es el esternón¿verdad Weasley?

–Si, señor. –musitó Ron.

Severus observó atentamente los movimientos del pelirrojo, que gracias a Merlín fueron más rápidos y precisos de lo que el mismo esperaba.

–Bien, ahora mida dos dedos arriba del esternón... coloque el talón de su mano en ese punto apoye la otra encima y empiece a comprimir su pecho, quince compresiones Weasley, pare, yo le daré dos insuflaciones y vuelta a empezar¿lo ha entendido?

–Si señor.

–Cuente en voz alta. –Ron le miró nervioso– ¡Ahora Weasley, no dentro de una semana!

–Uno... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco... seis...

Remus había vuelto del salón donde los Weasley tenían su chimenea.

–Envían un equipo inmediatamente. –dijo sin aliento– Neville está de guardia. Le están localizando.

No volvió a oírse nada más en la habitación aparte de la voz de Ron contando hasta quince, deteniéndose y volviendo a empezar. Draco observaba idiotizado las grandes manos del pelirrojo subiendo y bajando sobre el pecho de su esposo. Como su torax se hinchaba levemente cada vez que Severus insuflaba aire en sus pulmones, pero sin observar ningún signo de que Harry fuera capaz de recuperar la respiración por si mismo. Su mente se movía dentro del caos más absoluto. Esa misma mañana su preocupación era los desordenes de estómago de Harry, aquel cansancio crónico que no le abandonaba y recoger los resultados del análisis; por la noche se llevaba la sorpresa de que podía estar embarazado, aunque todavía seguía sin comprender exactamente el cómo y su inquietud se centraba en los efectos que eso podía tener sobre Harry, más teniendo en cuenta todas las actividades que había llevado a cabo durante todo ese tiempo; y tan solo unos minutos más tarde su único temor era la lucha contra reloj que su padrino y Ron sostenían para lograr mantener a Harry con vida el tiempo suficiente como para que los medimagos de San Mungo llegaran y pudieran atenderle. Sintió la mano de Hermione tomando la suya. Temblaba. Draco la apretó con fuerza, sin despegar los ojos del pecho que se hundía bajo las firmes compresiones de Ron. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por las sienes del pelirrojo, y Draco estaba seguro de que no eran por el calor que allí no hacía. Tras unos minutos, más que contar, Ron jadeaba los números. Pero en su rostro había escrita la firme determinación de no rendirse. Draco se encontró de pronto con el absurdo pensamiento de que no sabía rezar. Lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido cómo y a quien, recordando a todas esas vírgenes y santos que Louanne era tan aficionada a nombrar. O a aquel Dios que incluso Harry a veces mencionaba, suponía que por herencia de su educación muggle. Pero él nunca había creído en nadie más que no fuera él mismo y en las pocas personas que amaba. Porque nadie más que él mismo o esas pocas personas le había ayudado. Creía en el poder de la magia. En su bondad cuando era utilizada en bien de sus semejantes y en su oscuridad, cuando una maldición era capaz de arrebatar una vida. Pero esta vez presentía que la magia no iba ayudarle. No iba a ayudar a Harry. Y su desesperación, el miedo helado y profundo que se estaba enraizándose en su alma ante la posibilidad de perder a la persona que amaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, le hizo buscar en lo más recóndito de si mismo la razón que le diera la esperanza, tal vez la fe para creer que una intervención divina, a falta de otra cosa y viniera de donde viniera, pudiera ayudarle. O tal vez fuera que la escena que se desarrollaba ante él y la impotencia que sentía le estaban sorbiendo el juicio.

–Hermione¿tú... – dudo unos momentos– ...sabes rezar?

La respuesta le llegó al cabo de unos segundos, en la voz algo sorprendida de la joven.

–Si, Draco. Sé rezar.

–¿Lo harías por mí... para él?

–No he dejado de hacerlo. –respondió ella con voz entrecortada.

–Gracias.

El zumbido de un portal abriéndose en medio del salón, les alertó de que los medimagos habían llegado. En pocos segundos, Severus y Ron se convirtieron en meros espectadores de la lucha de los recién llegados por arrebatar a su paciente de la muerte. Draco ya no podía ver de Harry más que sus piernas, tapado por los cuerpos de las cinco personas que se inclinaban sobre él en aquel estrecho pasillo y los movimientos espasmódicos que las agitaban cada vez Neville aplicaba una descarga con la varita sobre su pecho.

–Sigues rezando¿verdad? –susurró Draco a Hermione, convulsamente abrazada a él.

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, reprimiendo un sollozo.

–¡Pulso! –gritó alguien de pronto.

Y como un solo hombre, todos se pusieron en movimiento. En pocos segundos Harry estaba en una camilla, entubado y con un gota a gota en el dorso de su mano. Neville abrió un portal. Sólo se detuvo para decir:

–Vosotros tendréis que venir por la chimenea. Id directamente al ala de urgencias.

Y desaparecieron.

Draco se comía la pequeña sala de espera a grandes zancadas, incapaz de permanecer quieto esperando en una silla, tal como hacían Remus y Hermione. Ron estaba apoyado en la pared, con la vista fija en un punto indefinido. Al llegar, Draco había hablado con Neville unos escasos cinco minutos para responder a las preguntas del medimago. Una hora después Neville había mandado a buscar a Severus para que les asesorara en una cuestión, aunque la enfermera no supo o no quiso especificar cual. Remus rezaba para que no tuviera que ver con la dichosa poción de fertilidad. Desde entonces, ningún médico o enfermera había vuelto a aparecer. Con las horas, la pequeña sala de espera se había ido llenando con más gente: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Charlie, Molly y Arthur Weasley, Luna... Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a Neville, seguido del Profesor de Pociones el corazón de Draco casi se detuvo, esperando prácticamente sin aliento a que alguno de los dos hablara, sin atreverse a preguntar.

–¿Preferirías que habláramos a solas primero? –le preguntó Neville.

Draco observó los rostros ansiosos a su alrededor y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

–No, no es necesario. –dijo.

Neville le tomó del brazo y le llevó hasta una de las sillas de la sala, para sentarse después junto a él. El medimago esperó a que Severus impusiera un hechizo de silencio en la puerta y otro para cerrarla para que nadie pudiera entrar desde fuera antes de empezar a hablar.

–Hemos logrado estabilizarle. –dijo entonces dirigiéndose a Draco– Controlamos sus signos vitales y hemos monitorizado su función cardiaca, que ya es prácticamente regular. También le hemos suministrado los antídotos pertinentes.

Neville se detuvo unos instantes. No era fácil. Nunca lo era cuando había que decirle a alguien que un ser querido se movía sobre la fina línea que separaba la vida de la muerte, sin muchas garantías de en qué lado caería al final.

–Me gustaría poder decirte que el peligro ha pasado Draco, pero me temo que no es así. Pero si sobrevive a las próximas 24 horas sus probabilidades de recuperación serán bastante altas.

Un penetrante silencio siguió a las palabras del medimago.

–¿Tiene... tiene algo que ver con esa poción? –preguntó al fin, fijando la mirada en su padrino.

–No, –respondió éste suavemente– Harry no esta embarazado ni lo ha estado nunca.

Una expresión de confusión y desconcierto asomó al pálido rostro de Draco.

–Le han envenenado.

Las palabras del Profesor de Pociones cayeron como un jarro de agua fría sobre todos los presentes.

–Con dedalera –dijo Neville– Los síntomas pueden confundirse con un montón de patologías: náuseas, vómitos, dolores de cabeza, visión borrosa, pérdida del apetito, un agotamiento constante, debilidad entre otros. Y por lo que me has contado, Harry ha sufrido la mayor parte de ellos.

Draco asintió lentamente, con aquel nuevo conocimiento intentando abrirse paso en su cerebro. ¡Envenenado¡Harry estaba luchando por su vida porque le habían envenenado!

–Pero¿cómo? –preguntó cuando fue capaz de recuperar el habla.

Sus semillas son muy pequeñas, pueden agregarse a una taza de café, por ejemplo, sin que el que la bebe se dé cuenta. Aunque también es inyectable. –explicó Severus– No podemos estar muy seguros de cómo se lo han suministrado. Pero de lo que no cabe duda es de que lo han hecho poco a poco, en pequeñas dosis. Hasta que el grado de intoxicación en su cuerpo ha sido mortal.

–No querían una muerte repentina, demasiado alarmante. –meditó Dumbledore, hablando por primera vez.

–Eso parece. –confirmó Neville y continuó– Una intoxicación prolongada provoca lo que acabamos de vivir hace unas horas: disminución del pulso, irregularidades en el ritmo del corazón que acaban desembocando irremediablemente en un paro cardio-respiratorio y la muerte. –miró a Draco– Sería interesante tener esos análisis que me dijiste que el medimago de los Cannons le hizo hace unos días. No es que ahora vayan a resolver nada, pero tal vez ayuden en algo a reconstruir los antecedentes.

Draco asintió.

–Sea quien sea ha sido muy cuidadoso. –dijo Remus, todavía digiriendo la terrible noticia.

–La prueba está en que a nadie de los que hemos estado cerca de él se nos ha pasado ni siquiera por la cabeza la posibilidad de que pudieran estar envenenándole. –dijo Severus– Indigestión, agotamiento por el ritmo de vida que estaba llevando, incluso tú y yo pensamos en un posible embarazo. –dijo mirando a Remus, provocando algunas caras de sorpresa– Pero absolutamente ninguno de nosotros adivinó lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

–Lo que nos lleva a la cuestión principal: cómo y quién. –habló nuevamente el Director de Hogwarts.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Charlie como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia– ¡Harry tiene enemigos, siempre los ha tenido!

–Sin embargo, –dijo Ron, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento– quién ha podido acercarse lo suficientemente a él como para hacerlo. Quiero decir que ha debido tener acceso a lo que comía o bebía.

–Excepto desayuno y cena, Harry ha comido fuera la mayor parte del tiempo. –informó Draco pensativo.

–¿Pero cómo podía adivinar nadie dónde iba a hacerlo o qué iba a comer? –intervino Arthur Weasley– Tienen que haberlo hecho siguiendo algún hábito de Harry, alguna costumbre que él tenga que ahora se nos escapa.

–¡Nadie puede envenenar todas las cervezas de mantequilla de las Tres Escobas, papá! –dijo Charlie con algo de sorna– O de cualquier otro pub.

Un nuevo silencio se extendió por la sala.

–Piensa en ello, Draco. –dijo Severus pasados unos minutos– Tal vez tú tengas la clave sin saberlo. Eres quien mejor le conoce.

Draco dejó escapar el aire con fuerza, sintiéndose psicológicamente agotado. En esos momentos su cerebro ya no era capaz de pensar en nada más que no fuera Harry luchando por seguir con vida. Sintió el cálido apretón en su mano, la que nuevamente le reconfortaba igual que había hecho durante aquellos desesperantes minutos en su casa.

–Sigo rezando. –le susurró Hermione.

Y ella jamás esperó ver una mirada de agradecimiento tan intensa y sincera en esos ojos grises.

–Necesito verle. –rogó Draco mirando ansiosamente a Neville– Por favor.

–Esta bien. Pero sólo tú. –y dijo dirigiéndose al resto– Lo siento, pero los demás tendréis que esperar.

Salieron de la pequeña sala de espera y Draco siguió a Neville por los silenciosos corredores de aquella parte del hospital. Se detuvieron finalmente ante una de las puertas más apartadas, al final de un corredor que no tenía salida. No había ningún número en ella que indicara que aquella fuera una habitación. Neville empujó la puerta con suavidad y dejó pasar a Draco. La habitación está iluminada sólo por luz artificial. No se veía ninguna ventana. La cama estaba en el centro del cuarto, rodeada por lo que a Draco se le antojaron demasiados aparatos que flotaban a su alrededor. Frente a ella, en lugar de pared había una puerta y una cristalera. Desde detrás del cristal una enfermera les saludó con la mano, para después volver a sumergirse en la contemplación de los tres monitores que flotaban a su izquierda. Se acercó despacio a la cama. El cuerpo de Harry era un galimatías de tubos y cables que salían de su boca, de su pecho, de sus manos... El único sonido era el monótono bip del monitor al lado de la cama, marcando su ritmo cardiaco. Sintió la mano del medímago sobre su hombro.

–Harry es fuerte. –Neville titubeó–Como medimago, no puedo ni debo decírtelo. Pero como amigo, te diré que tengo grandes esperanzas de que pueda superarlo. Su magia le ha sostenido hasta ahora. Otro en su lugar ya no estaría aquí¿comprendes?

–¿Puedo quedarme con él? –preguntó Draco.

–Solo si prometes salir cuando yo te lo pida. Pase lo que pase¿de acuerdo? ... ¿Draco?

–De acuerdo. –se conformó él finalmente.

Tan quieto, tan frágil. La única nota de color en aquella cama tan blanca era su pelo negro sobre la almohada, demasiado largo no pudo evitar pensar, delineando sus facciones y haciéndole aparecer todavía más pálido de lo que estaba debido al contraste. Sin embargo, sus labios habían perdido aquel tono azulado que había sido la señal que había alertado a Severus. Ahora apenas tenían color, cerrándose alrededor del tubo que invadía su boca para ayudarle a respirar. Neville hizo aparecer una silla y la colocó junto a la cama.

–Os dejaré solos. –dijo– Volveré dentro de un rato. Si algo sucediera, la enfermera me avisaría enseguida.

Draco asintió en silencio, sin dejar de contemplar la inmóvil figura de su esposo. Tomó su mano. Estaba fría. Muy fría. La encerró entre las suyas, pretendiendo darle calor. Pero las suyas también lo estaban. Frías de miedo y angustia. Frías de rabia e impotencia. ¿Cuántos años hacía que se conocían¿Quince? Llevaban juntos casi siete. Prácticamente la mitad de ellos habían compartido sus vidas contra todo pronóstico. Momentos felices y momentos difíciles. Y habían sido estos últimos los que les habían unido todavía más. Se habían acompañado apoyado, sostenido y amado el uno al otro como nadie pudo pensar jamás que lo harían. Ni siquiera ellos mismos. Ahora sentía un miedo atroz a quedarse solo. A que Harry abandonara su vida envuelto en aquel silencio. Calladamente, sin protestar, sin hacer gala de la terquedad que le había caracterizado durante toda su vida. La que le había impedido que Voldemort le matara. La que le había ayudado a salir adelante. La que le había hecho sobrevivir en aquel incendio. La misma que había convertido la vida de Draco en lo que ahora era. Se preguntó quién sería el que estaba a punto de doblegarle por fin. Quien o quienes eran los que desde la sombra se lo habían estado arrebatando poco a poco, sin que él se diera cuenta. Sin sospechar que estaban apagando su vida despacio, pero sin detenerse.

Las horas pasaron lentas. Draco permanecía quieto, como si se hubiera petrificado en su silla. La mano de Harry todavía entre las suyas, contemplando con la mirada absorta su pecho elevarse y descender mecánicamente. Ningún otro movimiento, ningún indicio de que su esposo fuera a salir de su inconsciencia. Neville había aparecido en la habitación cada hora Y ya habían pasado ocho. Sólo entonces Draco se levantaba y se apartaba para dejarle hacer todas las comprobaciones que el medímago necesitaba. Después desaparecía tan silenciosamente como había entrado, sólo deslizando alguna que otra palabra de ánimo. Todo seguía igual. No había empeorado, lo cual era positivo. Pero el plazo de veinticuatro horas todavía no había concluido. La enfermera había salido un par de veces de su encierro para ofrecerle una taza de café, que él había rechazado amablemente. Tenía el estómago demasiado encogido. Después, sin ser consciente del momento preciso, el sueño le había rendido y se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama. Eran las diez de la mañana. Habían pasado ya trece horas desde que Harry había ingresado en el hospital. Y Draco llevaba ya más de veinticuatro sin dormir. Le despertó el delicioso aroma de café recién hecho y la sonrisa de otra enfermera. Se incorporó sobresaltado, recriminándose el haberse dormido. Sorprendido, comprobó que estaba en un sofá al otro lado de la habitación, cubierto con una delgada manta.

–Tómese el café, Sr. Potter. –le dijo la enfermera– Y coma algo. –señaló una bandeja con bollos flotando a su lado.

Pero la mirada de Draco se dirigió hacia la cama.

–No ha habido cambios. –le informó la mujer.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó aceptando esta vez la taza de café.

–Casi las tres de la tarde. –respondió ella haciendo flotar la bandeja de bollos prácticamente delante de sus narices– Vamos Sr. Potter, coma algo. O vamos a tener que inyectarle pociones a Ud. también.

Habían pasado dieciséis horas pensó Draco tomando uno de los bollos. Ocho horas. Harry sólo tenía que superar ocho horas más. Terminó con rapidez el café y el bollo para volver a la silla junto a la cama. Tres horas después, un penetrante zumbido inundó la habitación y a los pocos segundos Neville y otro medimago aparecieron inmediatamente mientras la enfermera salía de su pequeña habitación. Draco fue apartado sin demasiadas contemplaciones. No sabía que estaba pasando y sintió como el corazón empezaba a latirle más deprisa y su estómago se encogía nuevamente.

–Sube un poco la cabecera, Rose. –pidió Neville.

La enfermera agitó su varita y la cabecera de la cama subió un poco.

–Con cuidado Brian. –le oyó decir Draco– ¿Monitor, Rose?

–Recuperándose. –respondió la mujer.

Fue en ese momento cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que le estaban retirando el tubo de la boca.

–Ya está... –la voz de Neville sonaba relajada y tranquila– ... muy bien Harry... así... sigue amigo... ¿monitor, Rose?

–Casi normal.

Mientras el otro medimago inyectaba el líquido de varios frascos en el gota a gota de su paciente, Neville se volvió por fin hacia Draco, quien estaba pálido como un muerto.

–Parece que Harry ha decidido que quiere respirar el solito. Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

–Eso... es bueno ¿no? –casi tartamudeó Draco.

–Muy bueno, de hecho. –confirmó Neville dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda– Y sería bueno para todos que tú siguieras respirando también.

–Es que... es que pensé...

Neville sonrió nuevamente.

–¿Por qué no sales a airearte un poco? –sugirió.

Pero Draco negó enérgicamente.

–Prefiero quedarme aquí.

El despacho estaba en penumbra. El hombre avanzó cautelosamente, hasta estar seguro de que la persona que buscaba estaba tras su mesa de trabajo.

–Potter está en San Mungo. Mi contacto allí me ha informado de que cuando ingresó anoche estaba en las últimas.

Un suspiro de satisfacción le llegó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

–¿Ha muerto?

–Todavía no.

–¿No aumentaron la dosis esta semana, tal como les ordené?

–Si, pero por lo visto los de urgencias llegaron a tiempo de reanimarle.

Se oyó un fuerte golpe contra la mesa.

–¡Maldita sea!

Y se hizo un incomodo silencio para el recién llegado.

–¿Ya es público que Potter ha ingresado? –preguntó el hombre tras su mesa.

–No. Ni siquiera la mayor parte de personal del hospital lo sabe todavía. Sus amigos han actuado con mucha discreción.

–¿Se puede llegar hasta él para terminar el trabajo?

El joven dudó. Sabía que al otro hombre no le iba a gustar nada su respuesta.

–Ahora es difícil. –dijo– Por lo visto está en un ala restringida del hospital. Los de la maldita Orden montan guardia desde que ingresó. Nadie puede acceder a su habitación sin tropezarse con ellos. Parece ser que sólo su esposo está con él, aparte del personal médico.

–Diles que quiero a Potter muerto, tal como convinimos. –bramó el dueño del despacho– Que ataquen el hospital, que lo quemen o que hagan lo que les dé la gana, pero que Potter no salga vivo de allí. –el hombre se había puesto en pié y el visitante podía ver su cuerpo delineado a contraluz– ¡Amenázales con delatarles si es necesario¡Ya he esperado demasiado tiempo!

El hombre frente a él palideció.

–Son... son Mortífagos, señor. No creo que amenazarles sea una buena idea.

No lo era si quería seguir gozando de buena salud. Que lo hiciera aquel maldito prepotente si tanto le interesaba. Porque él no pensaba hacerlo.

–Habla con Lestrange, Steven. –le ordenó el hombre, sin embargo– Y dile lo que hay.

El mago más joven se retiró del despacho con una leve inclinación y desapareció. Él volvió a sentarse en su sillón. En cuanto Potter hubiera dejado de existir, ya se ocuparía de esos desgraciados. El dinero que les había entregado llevaba un sutil hechizo rastreador. Era una cantidad demasiado elevada para que pudieran gastarla muy deprisa, más teniendo en cuenta sus pocas posibilidades de hacerlo abiertamente. Los aurores caerían sobre ellos sin que les diera tiempo a saber de donde les había venido el golpe. Habría cumplido su venganza contra el incómodo mago y se llevaría el mérito de haber acabado con el azote mortífago. ¿Podía existir satisfacción mayor? De allí a la silla de Ministro de Magia sólo había un paso.

Había sido tan leve, que Draco pensó que habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Observó atentamente el rostro dormido pero no vio ningún cambio. Tenía tantas ganas de verle despertar que hasta el silencio había llegado a un punto que tenía sonido. Llevaba tantas horas allí encerrado, tantas horas mirando su rostro, que sus ojos empezaban a engañarle. Más de una vez le había parecido que sus labios intentaban moverse, como en ese momento y se había levantado esperanzado para acercar su rostro al suyo y comprobar una vez más que había sido un espejismo de su vista cansada y de su ansiedad. Los dedos de su mano se movieron ligeramente. La primera vez Draco había brincado de su silla, alborozado, hasta que Neville le había aclarado que no eran más que pequeños espasmos nerviosos de su cuerpo, completamente normales por otra parte, pero que no tenían nada que ver con que Harry estuviera recuperando la conciencia. Otro leve movimiento en su mano, hizo que Draco la llevara hasta sus labios y la besara. Cerró los ojos mientras la apoyaba contra su mejilla. Estaba cansado. Muy cansado. Tanto como para creer que la punta de uno de esos dedos le acariciaba. Un leve, muy leve gemido le hizo abrir los ojos. Su mirada se clavó en el rostro de su esposo. Esta vez fue un pequeño gruñido, apagado. Pero había sido un gruñido, estaba seguro.

–Harry, amor...

Se levantó de su silla para inclinarse sobre él.

–Harry¿puedes oírme?

Su mano había apretado débilmente la de Draco al sonido de su voz. Esta vez no había sido un espasmo nervioso, estaba seguro.

–Estoy aquí, Harry. Solo tienes que abrir los ojos, amor.

Otro pequeño gruñido, esa vez un poco más audible, hizo que el corazón de Draco diera una voltereta. Los párpados de Harry se movieron lentamente, como si estuvieran haciendo grandes esfuerzos por querer abrirse. La enfermera, que volvía a ser la de la primera noche, había salido de la pequeña habitación acristalada donde controlaba sus monitores y se había acercado a la cama.

–Voy a avisar al Mm. Longbotton –dijo.

A los pocos segundos Neville estaba en la habitación junto al medimago de la vez anterior. Draco se preguntó cuándo habría dormido. No podía haberlo hecho. Cada hora, como un reloj había acudido a examinar a Harry. Y, sin embargo, seguía teniendo aquella expresión calmada y apacible que tanto le tranquilizaba a él. Había juzgado mal a mucha gente mientras estuvo en Hogwarts. Neville examinó cuidadosamente a su paciente.

–Bueno, ha sido un intento. –dijo satisfecho– Pero todavía necesita un poco más de tiempo. ¿Podrías salir ahora, por favor?

Draco asintió y dejó por primera vez de la habitación desde que había entrado en ella. Se apoyó contra la pared, al lado de la puerta. Al final del pasillo le pareció ver un par de figuras que se volvían a mirarle, pero no hizo mucho caso. Estaba demasiado cansado y excitado al mismo tiempo por aquel avance de Harry. Esperaba que no tardara mucho en despertar. Deseaba tanto ver de nuevo sus ojos verdes mirándole, y verle esbozar aquella sonrisa que le derretía. La que lograba que cuando se enojaba con él olvidara la causa. Estaban tardando. Dio unos pasos para apoyarse en la pared de enfrente, cara a la puerta. Dejó escapar el aire con fuerza, impaciente. ¿Qué diablos hacían tanto rato? Volvió el rostro hacia el pasillo y le pareció que una de las figuras al final del todo le saludaba con la mano. Casi 45 minutos después, la puerta de la habitación volvía a abrirse.

–Has pasado aquí tantas horas, –dijo Neville con una sonrisa– que creo que te has ganado a pulso que al primero que vea sea a ti.

Draco le siguió, nervioso.

Ha respondido positivamente a todas las pruebas que le hemos hecho –le susurró Neville– Sólo necesita un pequeño empujoncito.

–¿Qué... que quieres decir? –preguntó.

–Háblale. Tráele definitivamente de vuelta. –dijo Neville con un guiño– Estaré ahí detrás. –señaló la cristalera.

Draco se sentó en la cama y tomó nuevamente la mano de Harry entre las suyas. Ahora que le pedían que le hablara, no sabía que decirle. Tal vez porque todo lo que le venía a la cabeza era demasiado íntimo y personal como para ser escuchado por alguien ajeno a ellos. Y estaba seguro que tras ese cristal se oía todo. El rostro de Harry parecía menos pálido. Y su mano ya no estaba fría. Se inclinó sobre su rostro y le besó. Suavemente. Sintió sus labios resecos y algo agrietados bajo los suyos, pero tibios.

–Te amo, Harry. –dijo– Y te juro que superaremos esto juntos, como hemos hecho siempre...

Volvió a besarle suavemente y después sintió la breve presión en su mano. Cuando acarició su rostro vio claramente como sus párpados intentaban abrirse.

–Un poco más amor,... sólo un poco más.

Ahora la presión en su mano fue algo más prolongada, antes de desaparecer nuevamente. Harry parpadeó, sin acabar de abrir los ojos todavía.

–¿Estás aquí, amor?

Harry hizo un leve gesto, apenas perceptible con la cabeza.

–¿Puedes oírme entonces?

Otro leve movimiento y Draco tragó saliva con fuerza. Los párpados de Harry se movieron nuevamente y esta vez lograron abrirse lentamente, aunque no por entero. Volvió a cerrarlos, como si le pesaran demasiado y el esfuerzo requiriera más energía de la que tenía. Sin embargo, segundos después el parpadeo fue más firme. Y esta vez Draco pudo comprobar que los ojos de su esposo seguían siendo hermosamente verdes.

Cuando la puerta de la pequeña sala de visitas se abrió, los que la ocupaban dieron un respingo y después contuvieron el aliento. Todos sin excepción se dieron cuenta de la más que acusada palidez de Draco y de sus ojos enrojecidos. Nadie dijo nada mientras el joven avanzaba hacia donde estaba sentada Hermione, que tenía un aspecto fatigado. Ella se levantó tras intercambiar una mirada de temor con su marido. Draco se detuvo delante de ella y la tomó por los hombros para después abrazarla.

–Debes haber rezado mucho, –dijo– porque Harry ha sonreído.


	24. Las desgracias nunca vienen solas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. Sólo lo que he aportado de mi propia cosecha. Tampoco recibo a cambio retribución algunas más que vuestros reviews.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia es slash y contendrá lemmon. Si no os gustan este tipo de narraciones, no hace falta que sigáis.

_Harry intenta dejar atrás su pasado con el Quidditch. Draco ha atravesado experiencias traumáticas y todavía es buscado y perseguido. Cuando la vida les ponga frente a frente de nuevo, tendrás que aprender a convivir._

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**Las desgracias nunca vienen solas. **

Desde su enfrentamiento hacía un par de meses, Rudolph no había dejado de pensar en la pequeña llave que Potter llevaba colgada al cuello. Y en cómo obtenerla. A pesar de haberle sido requisada por el Ministerio, todavía conservaba la llave de su propia cámara. Y en cuanto había regresado al miserable agujero que les servía de guarida, había comprobado que era exactamente igual a la de Potter. Estaba convencido de que la cámara que abría esa llave contenía lo que él llevaba tantos años buscando. Había esta esperando con impaciencia el momento en que Potter cayera, para poder llegar a Draco con más facilidad. Pero después de ese encuentro, la idea de que esa llavecita le podía evitar muchas molestias fue cobrando forma en su mente. No podía estar equivocado. El libro de Voldemort tenía que estar allí. Todos sus planes se estaban ultimando. Ese botarate del Ministerio había menospreciado su inteligencia. Hacer seguir al tipo que utilizaba como contacto no había sido difícil. Un joven sin demasiado coraje, asustadizo y fácilmente amedrentable. Estaba seguro que el desgraciado había estado a punto de mearse en los pantalones cuando había tenido que transmitirles el ultimátum de su jefe. Hacía semanas que conocían la identidad de su mecenas en la sombra. Y aunque en principio le sorprendió que alguien como él se mezclara en asuntos tan turbios, también acabó descubriendo el porqué: un odio exacerbado hacia Potter por razones muy personales y las ansias de colocarse una medalla que le llevara a lo más alto del Ministerio después de entregarles a ellos. También hacía semanas que Rudolph había decidido que el ambicioso personaje conseguiría la mayor parte de lo que deseaba. Justamente la parte que servía a sus propios intereses. Cargarse a Potter siempre había estado fuera de cualquier duda. Pero además, le entregaría el mortífago perfecto, el más deseado, el que calmaría durante un tiempo a la opinión pública mientras ellos, ya con el libro en su poder, seguían adelante con sus plantes. Le entregaría a Draco Malfoy.

**24/6/07 13.00 p.m.**

Harry estaba incorporado en la cama, a punto de tomar su segunda comida sólida, después de que la primera se hubiera mantenido perfectamente en su estómago.

–Draco¿podrías parar dos segundos, por favor? Te aseguro que recuerdo perfectamente como utilizar una cuchara y mi servilleta está bien, gracias.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que había despertado y la colección de gruñidos y resoplidos que había empezado a obsequiar desde hacia un par de días a todo el que se acercaba a él con intención de ahuecarle la almohada, no lograban más que arrancar una sonrisa mucho más amplia a su esposo.

–Vaya¿nos hemos despertado de mal humor hoy?

Remus cerró la puerta con una sonrisa casi tan ancha como la de Draco. Harry tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Sus mejillas habían recuperado ya el color y por lo poco que había alcanzado a oír, empezaba a dar guerra.

–Tal vez tú puedas hacerle entender que no soy ningún inválido. –bufó Harry.

Remus se limitó a seguir sonriendo, feliz de que el joven estuviera recuperándose con rapidez. Draco le dirigió una mirada que era todo un compendio de paciencia.

–Cállate, Potter. Y come. –le dijo. Después se dirigió a Remus– ¿Alguna novedad?

El licántropo negó con la cabeza.

–No, de momento. –respondió– Pero Hermione está investigando las entradas y salidas de stock de digital del hospital, con la ayuda de Neville y de Severus. Y también a sus proveedores. En eso están echando una mano los gemelos Weaseley. –Remus sonrió– Ya sabéis que están muy bien relacionados.

Draco recordaba haber estudiado algo sobre el digital en sus clases de Pociones. Era una droga elaborada a partir de la digitalina, un glucósido obtenido de la _digitalis purpurea_, llamada también dedalera. Se utilizaba en pacientes con problemas cardíacos, para regularizar el ritmo del corazón, y era conocido tanto por magos como por muggles. El digital aumentaba la fuerza de contracción y al mismo tiempo, bajaba la frecuencia de los latidos, de manera que el período de relajación entre sístoles era más largo. De ese modo, y a pesar de que trabaja más, el músculo cardíaco descansaba mejor. Sin embargo, la ingestión de algo más que una pequeña cantidad de glucósidos era tóxica tanto para hombres como para los animales. Por esta razón era una sustancia sobre la que el Ministerio ejercía vigilancia.

–Esta droga está controlada por el Ministerio¿no? –dijo.

–Severus me ha dicho que hay que tener un permiso especial para poder tenerla. –confirmó el licántropo– Tampoco todas las boticas tienen permiso para suministrarla. Cuantas lo tienen es lo que está intentando averiguar Arthur en el Ministerio.

Harry apartó la bandeja frente a él. No tenía demasiada hambre y de hecho, la conversación le estaba quitando la poca que le quedaba. Hacía tan sólo tres días que había sabido toda la verdad, ya que hasta ese momento había estado todavía demasiado aturdido. Y desde entonces su cabeza no había parado de dar vueltas a cómo había podido ser tan pardillo como para dejarse envenenar. Evidentemente él no recordaba ni por asomo que en clase de Pociones Snape hubiera hablado alguna vez sobre la dedalera; y lo de digitalina le sonaba ya a chino.

–¿Cómo te sientes hoy? –preguntó Remus sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

–Con ganas de salir de aquí. –suspiró de resignación.

–Paciencia, cariño. –Draco hizo una mueca en dirección a Remus– Hoy ha intentado levantarse, pero las piernas todavía no le sostienen demasiado.

–¡He llegado hasta el baño! –protestó él reivindicando su gran hazaña.

Los otros dos rieron, lo cual enfurruñó más al paciente.

–Debo irme. –dijo Remus revolviendo su pelo cariñosamente– Tengo clase dentro de una hora. Sólo quería ver como estabas. Por cierto, –recordó ya en la puerta– Severus te manda saludos.

Y Draco no pudo evitar aprovechar la ocasión para soltar un comentario algo sarcástico.

–En lugar de mandar tantos saludos, podría aparecer de vez en cuando por aquí. –insinuó.

Remus se limitó a sonreír, comprensivo y a hacer un ademán con la mano antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

–Tengo la impresión de que me evita. –comentó Draco después, retirando la bandeja de su esposo con una expresión de descontento. No había comido demasiado.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó Harry, pretendiendo no darse cuenta.

–Quizá por la dichosa poción. –respondió él encogiéndose de hombros– Creo que me puse algo... borde.

–Bueno, –dijo Harry recostándose de nuevo sobre la almohada– al fin y al cabo la culpa fue mía.

Draco sonrió.

–Verdaderamente eres un pequeño desastre, amor. –dijo deslizando la mano por su pelo– Gracias a Merlín todo quedó en nada.

Harry le miró con una expresión algo extraña en sus ojos.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó él.

Harry pareció dudar unos momentos antes de responder.

–Ya sé que nunca hemos hablado de esto y mucho menos planeado nada al respecto, pero creo que tal vez... –titubeó– ...tal vez si hubiera sucedido no me hubiera molestado tanto.

Draco se quedó mirando a su esposo, atónito.

–¿Hablas en serio?

Harry se removió algo incómodo entre las sábanas.

–Jamás se me había ocurrido pensar en ello hasta ahora, Draco. –dijo– Pero la idea realmente no me disgusta.

Draco no dijo nada. Tan solo le miró fijamente, como si tratara de averiguar si le estaba tomando el pelo.

–Estoy cansado. –dijo Harry entonces, dando con ello por finalizado el tema– Me gustaría dormir un rato.

–Bien –habló Draco encontrando por fin su voz, en el fondo aliviado– Voy a ver a Matt y a buscar esos análisis que me pidió Neville. También pasaré por casa para recoger ropa limpia. No tardaré más de un par de horas¿de acuerdo?

Su esposo asintió, ya con los ojos cerrados y Draco besó su mejilla. ¡Dioses! Parecía que Harry había hablando completamente en serio.

**24/6/07 14.15 p.m.**

Las pociones que todavía le suministraban le adormilaban, pero le sumían en un sueño ligero, así que el ruido hueco de la puerta al cerrarse le despertó. Sin embargo, no se movió y permaneció con los ojos cerrados, cómodo en la postura que por fin había encontrado. Tantos días de cama le estaban entumeciendo el cuerpo. Oyó los pasos avanzar hacia él y mientras trataba de recuperar su sueño, pensó que debía ser otra vez Rose, la enfermera, que venía a tomarle la tensión como hacía tropecientas veces al día. De espaldas a la puerta no hubiera podido ver de quien se trataba, aunque hubiera abierto los ojos. Sin embargo, la inesperada y extraña inquietud que le invadió a los pocos segundos hizo que los abriera de repente, mucho antes de sentir la mano deslizándose cuidadosamente por el cuello de su pijama. Harry pegó un pequeño bote en la cama al tiempo que su corazón también pegaba un salto.

–¡Dios, Draco¡No he salido de esta para que me mates tú de un sobresalto!

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Draco– No quería asustarte.

Harry se incorporó ligeramente.

–¿Ya has ido a ver a Matt? –preguntó todavía alterado.

Tenía la sensación de que su esposo apenas acababa de irse.

–No, sólo que he pensado en pasar por Gringotts primero. –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa azorada– He venido a buscar tú llave porque he olvidado la mía.

Harry miró a su esposo, desconcertado en un primer momento.

–Se suponía que no íbamos a quitárnoslas del cuello, Draco. –le reprochó– ¿Dónde la has dejado?

–En casa. –respondió este, algo avergonzado.

Harry volvió a mirar a su esposo con incredulidad. Extendió la mano hacia su camisa abierta, en busca de la cadena con el colgante de su madre que jamás se quitaba. No estaba. Y no es que su cabeza andara demasiado bien aquellos días, pero habría jurado que la camisa de Draco cuando se fue era azul. Ahora era blanca.

–Si has ido a casa a cambiarte de ropa, podías haberla cogido. –le recriminó, mientras su corazón, todavía no demasiado apto para esos trances, empezaba a latir con fuerza.

–¡Oh, esta bien! La he perdido¿contento? –respondió Draco exasperado alzando las manos.

Harry sabía que Draco jamás habría perdido esa llave. Y mucho menos se habría quitado el colgante de su madre. No lo había hecho en diez años desde que ella se lo había puesto al cuello.

–Está bien. –dijo como si estuviera acostumbrado a que una persona tan ordenada y cuidadosa como su esposo fuera perdiendo cosas continuamente– Pero ya que estás aquí, dame un poco de agua, por favor. –señaló la mesa a los pies de la cama, donde se había quedado la jarra después de la comida.

Draco le había dicho que había dejado su varita en el primer cajón de la mesita que tenía al lado de la cama. Se la había traído hacía un par de días. Sin perder de vista a su pretendido esposo, deslizó su mano hacia la mesita y abrió con rapidez el cajón. Pero no lo suficiente. Otra varita alcanzó antes su garganta.

–Dejémonos de juegos, Potter y dame la llave.

Aquellos ojos grises brillaban amenazadores, determinados a conseguir lo que su dueño había venido a buscar.

–Ni lo sueñes. –dijo él, sintiéndose impotente y ridículo, atrapado en pijama y en la cama.

Harry pensó que durante todo el día su habitación parecía la estación de King's Cross con un ir y venir de gente entre enfermeras, medigamos o visitas. ¿Es que ahora no iba a dignarse entrar nadie¡Joder! El mortífago debía estar pensando algo parecido, porqué deslizó una mirada nerviosa hacia la puerta.

–¡Damela! –exigió agarrando la cadena con su otra mano y estirando con fuerza.

Pero lo único que logró fue que la cabeza de Harry diera un fuerte tirón hacia delante y que la cadena se le clavara dolorosamente en la nuca. El rubio suplantador resopló enojado. Debía haber imaginado que Potter haría algo más que colgarse la llave al cuello.

–¿Qué clase de hechizo le has puesto? –preguntó clavando la varita nuevamente en su garganta.

–¿Por qué no lo adivinas?

Pero el mortífago no tenía más tiempo que perder. Alguien podía entrar en cualquier momento y complicarle las cosas.

–¡Stupefy!

Harry se desplomó sobre la almohada y el suplantador de su esposo sacó una caja de cerillas muggle de su bolsillo. Tomó su mano en la suya, aprisionando la cajita entre ambas. A los pocos segundos ambos habían desaparecido.

**24/6/07 14.20 p.m.**

Draco había ido primero a casa y se había dado una buena ducha. No había podido dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de Harry. Si hubiera sucedido no le hubiera molestado, que la idea no le disgustaba, había dicho. ¿Realmente Harry podía considerar en serio la idea de tener un hijo? Estaba tan sorprendido como descolocado. Tal vez su esposo ya había estado madurando esa idea anteriormente y no se había atrevido a decírselo. ¡A nadie le entraban ganas de tener hijos de repente¿O si? Quizá se debiera a que Harry jamás había tenido una familia realmente suya. Y que la mención del embarazo le hubiera abierto los ojos a una posibilidad que hasta entonces no había tomado en cuenta. ¿Y él¿Cómo se sentiría él ante una posible paternidad? Aunque de entrada había rechazado de plano aquella idea, en realidad no se había detenido a considerarla seriamente. Desde que en su adolescencia se había dado cuenta de hacia donde iban sus inclinaciones sexuales, siempre creyó que acabaría casado con la mujer que sus padres eligieran, quien engendraría al heredero que continuara con el apellido de su familia. Con un poco de suerte, su esposa habría sido lo suficientemente inteligente y comprensiva como para llegar a un arreglo conveniente para los dos y gozar de un matrimonio mínimamente bien avenido y feliz. Se cambió de ropa y preparó una bolsa con varias mudas para Harry. Todavía tenía para unos cuantos días. Neville había hablado con ellos aquella misma mañana y les había dicho que a pesar de estar recuperándose con rapidez, todavía era demasiado precipitado dejarle ir a casa. Sonrió al recordar la cara de Harry al saber que por lo menos le retendrían en esa cama como mínimo una semana más.

**24/6/07 15.15 p.m.**

Draco se apareció en la zona específica para ello en el estadio de los Chudley Cannons. Saludó al guarda de la entrada y se dirigió hacia la enfermería esperando encontrar al medimago. Pero la encontró vacía. En el vestuario sólo estaba Terry, el sobrino de Matt.

–Hola Terry –saludó con amable incomodidad. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable cada vez que lo veía– ¿Sabes dónde está tu tío?

El joven negó con la cabeza. Supuso que Matt no podía andar lejos si su sobrino se encontraba allí. Miró su reloj y dejó escapar un resoplido de impaciencia. Le había dicho a Harry que no tardaría más de un par de horas y se había entretenido más de la cuenta en casa. El equipo debía estar entrenando en esos momentos y él no tenía ganas de responder preguntas sobre Harry a un montón de jugadores y a Berton. Mucho menos a ese majadero de aprendiz de entrenador. Esperando que el medimago no tardara mucho en aparecer, se sentó resignado a esperar en uno de los banquillos. Sin otra cosa que hacer, observó a Terry repartiendo las botellas de agua cuidadosamente, depositándolas en el casillero de cada jugador. Cuando llegó al de Harry se detuvo. Draco pensó que en su estupidez, el pobre ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de que Harry no estaba. Pero en lugar de dejar la botella, empezó a juguetear con ella entre sus manos, mirando a Draco con su sonrisa bobalicona. Después introdujo una mano en su bolsillo y extrajo una pequeña jeringuilla., que hizo rodar entre sus dedos unos segundos. Sin dejar de sonreír a su único espectador, Terry clavó la aguja en el botellín de plástico e inyectó su contenido. Su sonrisa ya no era estúpida. Draco se había puesto en pie, siguiendo estupefacto todos los movimientos de aquellas manos que ya no eran torpes, tan sorprendido y aturdido, que a pesar de lo que sus ojos registraban, su mente se negaba a creer.

–Supongo que te preguntabas cómo lo habíamos hecho. –habló Terry en tono burlón.

La estupidez se había borrado de su rostro. Su voz clara y firme, no dejaba dudas sobre su coeficiente intelectual; ni siquiera tenía nada que ver con la del muchacho que él recordaba durante su reclusión en aquel apartamento años atrás. Le miraba desafiante, divertido al parecer por la reacción de incredulidad de Draco.

–Ha sido tan fácil, que hasta un tarado como yo ha podido hacerlo. –dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra _tarado_– La paciencia siempre tiene su recompensa, Malfoy.

Si el hecho de ser reconocido a pesar del hechizo de apariencia le había sorprendido tanto como el conocimiento de cómo habían envenenado a su esposo, Draco no lo dejó entrever. Su mirada estaba atenta a cualquier otro movimiento del joven ante él, seguro de que su varita no podía andar lejos. Su propia mano estaba lista para sacar la suya.

–No ha sido nada fácil volver a encontrarte, Malfoy. Casi te teníamos cuando desapareciste en Londres –chasqueó la lengua– Potter supongo¿no?

Draco todavía tardó uno segundos en hablar, considerando la posibilidad de que Terry no estuviera solo.

–Nunca creísteis que no supiera donde estaba el libro¿verdad? –preguntó con frialdad.

–En realidad, fui el único que mantuvo su fe en ti –respondió Terry con petulancia– No te mentí cuando te dije que tu tío iba a matarte esa misma noche. Pero yo sabía que dejarte ir con vida iba a dar sus frutos, más tarde o más temprano. Y he tenido que aguantar las recriminaciones de Bella durante cinco largos años. –dijo con irritación– Pero ha valido la pena.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, McNair? –inquirió utilizando con despreció su apellido.

Que se hubiera descubierto ante él no era ningún buen presagio.

–Lo que quería, lo tendré pronto. –respondió Terry con expresión de triunfo– En estos momentos tu querido tío Rudolph está en Gringotts, abriendo la cámara 513. ¿Te suena el número? –inquirió con sarcasmo.

El rostro de Philippe palideció y Draco sintió el primer mordisco del miedo.

–Supongo que acabas de darte cuenta de donde sacamos la llave¿verdad?

–Si le habéis hecho daño... – amenazó Draco con los dientes apretados, con su varita ya en la mano.

–En realidad, casi tuvimos que atar a Bella para que no le acabara con su intempestuosa bienvenida –sonrió Terry– Es una mujer muy impulsiva, ya la conoces. Y como se puso un poco tonto a la hora de darnos la llave...

Draco sintió un fuerte nudo estriñéndose en su estómago. El libro. Tendrían el libro y a Harry. Mala combinación. También empezaba a inquietarle que, a pesar de que él le estaba amenazando con su varita, Terry no parecía tener intención de sacar la suya de donde fuera que la estuviera escondiendo. Draco estaba seguro de que no iba desarmado, pero no acababa de entender porque no se decidía a atacarle. El hijo de McNair le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

–¿Quién crees que es más poderoso, Malfoy¿El mago que tiene el poder o el mago que es capaz de controlar a ese mago? –soltó una carcajada y le miró despectivamente– Nunca te has dado cuenta de lo que tenías en tus manos¿verdad? De lo que podrías haber conseguido de Potter mientras él babeaba por tu culo.

Draco le miró fijamente, con las mandíbulas apretadas, el gris de sus ojos oscurecido por el odio y un deseo salvaje de venganza.

–¡Eres tú! –dijo de pronto, con la seguridad de que por fin sabía a quien tenía verdaderamente ante él.

Terry sonrió con malicia.

–¡Por supuesto que soy yo¡Siempre he sido yo! Aunque Potter me retiró una temporada cuando destrozó mi hombro en ese edificio. –dijo con mal disimulado rencor– Pero tengo previsto cobrárselo.

–Estas loco si crees que voy a permitirlo. –amenazó Draco incrustándole su varita en la garganta– Entrégame tu varita. Y será mejor que me digas dón...

–Demasiado tarde, Malfoy. –le interrumpió Terry meneando negativamente su cabeza, con una expresión de triunfo en su rostro al ver asomar la primera túnica azul y blanca por la puerta del vestuario.

–¡Suelte esa varita! –gritó alguien.

–¡Expelliarmus! –gritó una segunda voz casi al mismo tiempo.

Draco salió despedido contra la hilera de taquillas a sus espaldas, antes de que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar. Uno de los aurores recogió su varita del suelo y la guardó en su cinto. Terry NcNair volvía a ser un manojo de carne trémula y asustada, acurrucada en el suelo del vestuario, aparentemente con un cerebro casi de encefalograma plano.

–Tranquilo muchacho, ya pasó todo. –el auror miró a su compañero– ¡Hay que ser cabrón para amenazar de esa forma a un retrasado!

Cuando habían recibido el aviso de que Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el estadio de los Chudley Cannons, rápidamente tres escuadrones se habían puesto en marcha hacia allí para verificar la certeza de la información anónima. Los aurores parecían decepcionados de que en lugar de llevarse a un peligroso mortífago, hubieran sorprendido al que parecía un despreciable chulito abusador.

–Este no es Draco Malfoy –dijo con un deje de decepción el jefe del escuadrón, observando el rostro inconsciente de Philippe Masson– pero creo que le conozco.

–Es cierto, –coincidió otro auror– ¿no es el que estaba con Potter durante el ataque, hace un par de meses?

Había llegado el momento. Deslizó la varita hábilmente entre sus dedos y apunto hacia el cuerpo tendido frente a él, sin que el auror que creía estar sosteniendo a un trémulo y asustadizo incapacitado intuyera si quiera las dos palabras que escaparon de sus labios en un leve susurro.

–¡_Finite Incantantem_!

El hechizo de apariencia cayó ante la mirada asombrada de los cinco hombres, que pasados unos segundos de estupefacción, no tardaron en lanzar al aire todo tipo de exclamaciones de júbilo.

–¡Que alguien busque a Fallon y le diga que le hemos encontrado! –ordenó con expresión de triunfo el jefe de escuadrón– ¡Merlín¡Por fin tenemos a Draco Malfoy!

**24/6/07 16.45 p.m.**

Hermione había salido de su pequeño despacho del Ministerio a toda prisa, impaciente por llegar a San Mungo y ver como se encontraba su amigo. Aparte de darle cuenta de cómo iba la investigación. Especialmente del último descubrimiento. Hacía un par de días que no podía visitarle por culpa del trabajo y de las pesquisas que junto con todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban llevando a cabo para descubrir la identidad de los envenenadores de Harry. Ya había terminado, junto con Snape, de revisar las entradas y salidas de digital en San Mungo. No habían encontrado nada sospechoso. Las cantidades que habían salido de la botica particular del hospital, cuadraban perfectamente con las cantidades suministradas a los tres pacientes que durante aquel período habían estado ingresados en el mismo aquejados de dolencias cardíacas. En ese momento estaban investigando a los proveedores de la botica hospitalaria, que eran tres: Bernard's Finest Potions, Oliver's Chemist y Potions and Concoctions, Ltd. Los tres elaboraban digital, tanto para el consumo del hospital, como para suministrar a boticas que tuviera autorización para venderla, pero no para elaborarla. Por su parte, su suegro Arthur Weasley había comprobado que existían diez boticas autorizadas a vender esta droga bajo receta médica: cuatro en Londres, dos en Dublín y tres en Edimburgo. Dumbledore ya había enviado a varios miembros de la Orden a comprobar cuanto digital habían despachado y cuánto quedaba todavía en sus reboticas, así como cual había sido el proveedor que se la había suministrado. Por su parte, Ginny y Diggle habían iniciado una investigación exhaustiva de todos los jugadores y personal del los Chudley Cannons, ayudados por Tonks y Kingsley. Muy especialmente de su segundo entrenador, Neal Adams. Por si acaso al hombre le había quedado algún resquemor que ningún psicomago hubiera sido capaz de curar. Sin embargo, la sorpresa había saltado a última hora de la tarde, cuando Ginny había invadido su despacho como un ciclón para plantar un pergamino encima de su mesa con expresión excitada. Hermione lo había leído sin ver nada especial en principio.

–¿No lo ves? –había dicho su cuñada con impaciencia– ¡Puñeta, Hermione¡Se supone que tú eres la lista de la familia!

Hermione le había dedicado una mirada poco gentil y había vuelto a releer el pergamino en voz alta.

–"Mathew O'Neal, de 61 años. Nacido en Londres, hijo de Steven y Purity O'Neal. El mayor de cinco hermanos, tres varones y dos hembras: Mathew, John, Edward, Elizabeth y Priscilla. Estudió en Hogwarts, seleccionado en Ravenclaw. Más tarde inició estudio de medimagia, especializándose en traumatología y medimagia deportiva. Desde hace quince años, trabaja para los Chudley Cannons. Viudo, desde hace diez años de su esposa Margaret. Sin hijos..."

–Lee más abajo. –le había indicado Ginny con el dedo

–"John O'Neal, fallecido... Edward O'Neal, casado y tiene un negocio de importación de escobas... Elizabeth O'Neal, de casada Elizabeth McNair y Priscilla O'Neal, de casada Taylor, viuda de Tobías Taylor... "

–¡Un poco más abajo, Hermione!

A los pocos segundos Hermione había alzó los ojos para mirar a su cuñada, estupefacta.

–¿Su hermana está casada con McNair¿McNair el mortífago? –había dicho con incredulidad– ¿Está emparentado con ese tipo?

–Si ser su cuñado es estar emparentado, yo diría que lo está tanto como tú y yo lo estamos. Además, el hijo de McNair vive con él. Un chico algo retrasado¿recuerdas? Ese del que Harry ha hablado alguna vez, el que le llena de toallas, botellas de agua y se empeña en recoger sus cosas después de cada partido...

–¡Dios! –había exclamado ella, estrangulando su pluma– ¿Crees que Harry lo sabía?

–No lo sé. Lo que si sé es que ese medimago oportunidad ha tenido¿no te parece? Diggle y Kings van en este momento hacia su casa para interrogarle.

Hermione había recogido sus cosas con rapidez.

–Voy a ver a Harry. Decidme algo en cuanto tengáis alguna noticia.

Cuando enfiló el corredor que llevaba al ala restringida del hospital, supo enseguida que algo no andaba bien. Charlie, Ron y Hestia se encontraban hablando con Dumbledore y Remus delante de la habitación de su esposo. Aceleró el paso, preocupada por si su amigo había tenido una recaída y había empeorado de repente.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó acalorada por lasúbita carrera y sintiendo pequeñas palpitaciones.

Al fin y al cabo ella si estaba embarazada.

–Hermione, cariño... –empezó a decir Ron apartándose del grupo junto con Charlie.

¡Oh, Dios! _Hermione cariño_ no era ninguna buena señal. Ron solo lo utilizaban cuando no sabía como enfrentar algún asunto que le preocupaba o no se atrevía a confesar.

–¿Qué le ha pasado a Harry? –preguntó ella a bocajarro.

–Harry ha desaparecido. –respondió Charlie.

Hermione miró a su cuñado con una expresión estúpida en el rostro.

–¿Desaparecido? –repitió.

Cuando la enfermera entró en la habitación hace un par de horas, la cama estaba vacía. –empezó a explicar Ron, sosteniendo temeroso a su mujer por la cintura– Esperó un par de minutos, pensando que podía estar en el baño. Después le llamó y al final abrió la puerta por si le había pasado algo, un desvanecimiento o algo así. Pero en el baño tampoco había nadie Así que llamó a Neville, para preguntar si se habían llevado a Harry a alguna otra parte del hospital para hacerle alguna tipo de prueba. Neville nos avisó enseguida.

–Hemos empezado a registrar el hospital, –dijo Charlie– pero ni rastro.

–¿Y Draco? –preguntó Hermione, empezando a sentirse mareada.

Ron hizo aparecer una silla para que pudiera sentarse.

–¿Estás bien, Hermione? –preguntó Remus acercándose.

Ella le miró, algo pálida.

–¿Y Draco? –volvió a preguntar.

–Cuando se fue, Hestia y yo estábamos de guardia. –habló entonces Charlie– Nos dijo que iba a buscar unas mudas para Harry y de paso a recoger esos análisis que le había pedido Neville. Que no tardaría. Pero todavía no ha regresado.

–Debe estar al caer –intervino Remus– Si ha ido a casa habrá aprovechado para ducharse, cambiarse y arreglar algunas cosas. Y supongo que Matt le habrá entretenido, interesándose por el estado de Harry. No creo que tarde.

–¡Matt! –recordó Hermione de repente.

Y explicó a los allí presentes lo que Ginny había descubierto.

–Me cuesta creer que ese medimago haya tenido algo que ver. –dijo Remus– Él fue quien recompuso la mano de Draco. Podría haberle entregado a su familia en cualquier momento.

–Si, parece improbable. –asintió Dumbledore– Pero no estará de más que hablemos con él.

–Lo que todavía no entiendo –dijo Charlie dando un puñetazo en la pared– es cómo diablos han podido sacarle de la habitación sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

–Probablemente con un traslador. –dijo el Director de Hogwarts.

–¿Si, pero quién? –repitió Charlie.

–A las dos todavía tenía que estar aquí. –repasó nuevamente Hestia– Fue cuando Draco se marchó. Y cuando volvió al poco rato, Harry tenía que estar todavía en la habitación, sino él nos hubiera alertado. Así que sucedió a partir de las dos y cuarto, dos y media.

–¿Volvió? –preguntó Charlie extrañado– Yo no le vi.

–Estabas en el baño. –dijo Hestia– Pero tuviste que verle salir.

–No... –negó Charlie.

–Pensé que lo había hecho mientras la que estaba en el baño era yo.

–No, –volvió a negar Charlie muy serio– nadie ha vuelto a salir de esa habitación desde que Draco se fue a las tres.

–Hestia, –dijo Dumbledore– estás segura de que viste a Draco regresar. A lo mejor estas confundida.

–No, no lo estoy. Le vi. –dijo ella convencida.

Y de pronto se llevó las manos al rostro, ahogando un pequeño grito.

–¡Merlín¡Era Draco!

Los demás la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

–¡Era Draco! –repitió ella mirando a todos como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera tan obvio que era imposible que no lo entendieran– ¡Merlín¡Merlín! –gimió llevándose las manos al rostro.

–Tranquilízate, Hestia –dijo Dumbledore en tono apacible– Creo que lo que está intentando decirnos es que la persona que regresó era Draco, no Philippe. –habló dirigiéndose a los demás.

–Cuando se fue era Philippe –confirmó Charlie– De eso también estoy seguro.

–Él jamás se muestra en público como Draco, todos lo sabemos. –les recordó Hermione, angustiada.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que tan solo se miraron los unos a los otros, sin que ninguna se atreviera a poner en palabras sus pensamientos.

–¿Insinuáis que quién regresó no era Draco, sino ese mortífago que se hace pasar por él? –preguntó Ron por fin– ¿Qué ese mal nacido se ha llevado a Harry?

Pero las desgracias nunca vienen solas. A veces llegan a pares. Y Ron y los demás magos y brujas allí reunidos estaban a punto de descubrirlo. Diggle y Kings venían hacia ellos por el pasillo, acompañados por un hombre mayor que los seguía con dificultad. Se veía claramente que el pobre hombre iba resoplando.

–¡Es Matt! –exclamó Ron.

Los tres hombres traían cara de circunstancias.

–¡Se lo han llevado! –fue lo primero que el medimago dijo en cuanto llegaron junto a ellos, asiendo el brazo de Remus.

–Si, lo sabemos. –dijo el licántropo, intentando tranquilizarle.

Dumbledore observó el rostro desencajado del medimago. Hizo aparecer otra silla junto a la de Hermione, para que el hombre se sentara.

–¡Merlín, Merlín¡No entiendo cómo ha podido pasar¡Cómo han podido saberlo!

–Siéntese Matt. –dijo Dumbledore amablemente– Y cuéntenos lo que ha pasado.

–Estaba en el campo viendo el entrenamiento y de pronto todo se ha llenado de aurores. Ha bajado corriendo al vestuario porque mi sobrino se encontraba solo allí y no quería que le asustaran. Cuando he llegado, estaba en el suelo, inconsciente...

–¿Y cómo ha llegado Harry hasta el estadio? –exclamó Remus sorprendido.

Harry había hecho tonterías en su vida, pero... Matt le miró con extrañeza.

–¡No¡Estoy hablando de Draco! –dijo nervioso– Los aurores lo han apresado esta tarde en el estadio.

**24/6/07 18.00 p.m.**

Michael Farrell era un joven inteligente y tenaz. Había cursado la carrera de medimago y había estrenado su recién conseguido título con un empleo no demasiado agradable. Rechazado por la mayoría de estudiantes que habían acabado la carrera igual que él. Pero Michael necesitaba el trabajo y después de todo, aún que no pagaran mucho, era una manera de conseguir experiencia y poder apuntar después hacía su sueño personal: conseguir tener su propia consulta privada.

Como era su obligación, había realizado el examen médico de ingreso de los dos últimos prisioneros llegados a Azkaban aquella misma tarde. Después de las duras críticas recibidas por el Ministerio con respecto al trato que se daba a los presos en la tenebrosa prisión, Fudge había decidido "suavizar" la vida de los convictos en el temido penal y una de las medidas que había tomado era la incorporación de un medimago a la plantilla del personal de Azkaban. La iniciativa había sido bien acogida por la asociación de protestones pro-derechos de magos y brujas, que capitaneaba una bruja regordeta y con fama de no tener pelos en la lengua, Indira Mosh, que para más vergüenza era prima lejana de su mujer y a la que Fudge tenía atravesada como un plato de coles de bruselas. A lo único que se había negado, sin admitir discusión alguna, era a retirar a los pocos dementores que quedaban en Azkaban. No mientras también quedaran Mortífagos que apresar, había dicho.

Michael había revisado con atención los resultados médicos del segundo preso, un hombre joven que había llegado cargado de cadenas y al que los aurores manejaron como si se tratara del mismísimo diablo. Por lo visto era un asesino muy peligroso, que recibiría el Beso del Dementor en pocas horas, al amanecer del día siguiente, por lo que algunos de los aurores se mofaron de la pérdida de tiempo que era realizar cualquier examen médico, como no fuera para extender su certificado de defunción. Siguiendo el protocolo de actuación en aquellas circunstancias, había decidido ir a hablar con el alcaide, Alan Peterson, un hombre rozando casi la jubilación que había pasado media vida entre las frías paredes de Azkaban y que por supuesto no compartía ni aceptaba las ideas de la agitadora prima lejana de la mujer de Fudge. Cuando Michael le había entregado el pergamino de los resultados médicos del preso, Peterson se había limitado a enarcar las cejas, sin lugar a dudas también sorprendido y después, ante la estupefacción del joven, había sacado su varita y lo había quemado.

–Pretendamos que esto nunca ha sucedido, Sr. Farrell. –le había dicho en tono frío– Tengo entendido que realmente aprecia su empleo aquí.

Michael había vuelto a su pequeña enfermería desconcertado, molesto y avergonzado. El tal Malfoy podía ser un asesino despiadado, pero la ley era igual para todos y ésta dejaba claramente especificado que en aquellas circunstancias se establecería un aplazamiento de la sentencia. Le molestaba y le humillaba que el alcaide asumiera que necesitar ese empleo fuera sinónimo de falta de principios. Abrió un cajón de la pequeña mesa que era su escritorio y sacó la copia del informe que Peterson acababa de quemar. La depositó encima de la mesa ante él y Michael inició contra si mismo el primer dilema moral de su carrera.

**24/6/07 19.00 p.m**

El Director de Hogwarts había tratado inútilmente contactar con el Ministro de Magia, que parecía haber desaparecido del mundo desde que había abandonado su despacho aquella tarde. Su secretaria le había informado de que el Señor Ministro había salido y no había dejado dicho donde podrían localizarle. Sin su autorización los intentos de llegar hasta Azkaban y poder ver a Draco eran infructuosos. Ignoraban en qué estado se encontraba y si era consciente de su situación. El conocimiento de que la ejecución de su sentencia estaba prevista para las siete de la mañana del día siguiente, solo había sido la guinda que coronaba aquel nefasto día. Hermione se había apresurado a exhibir sus credenciales como abogado ante el Wizengamot y a presentar un recurso de aplazamiento de la sentencia en nombre de su defendido, Draco Malfoy. Primero se habían reído. Después lo habían rechazado. Pero si algo era Hermione Granger, era testaruda. Y tras el primer rechazo, había presentado tres recursos más, cada uno con una alegación diferente. Pensaba seguir haciéndolo toda la noche si era necesario. Una representación mínima del Wizengamot tendría que seguir forzosamente reunido mientras los recursos continuaran llegando.

–¿No es esta la que impulsó la ley sobre los elfos domésticos? –susurró una bruja a su compañero con desdén– el mago asintió– Pues por mí puede seguir presentando recursos hasta las siete de la mañana si le da la gana. Nada va a librar a ese mortífago del Beso del Dementor.– resopló la bruja con enojo– Desde que salió esa maldita ley no he sido capaz de encontrar un elfo decente que sirva en mi casa.

El mago a su lado sonrió con malicia, dándole la razón.

–Está sola. ¡Ya se cansará!

**24/6/07 21.00 p.m.**

Sin embargo, con lo que los aburridos miembros del Wizengamot que Hermione mantenía en vilo con sus recursos no contaban, era que a la joven y embarazada abogada le cayera una inesperada ayuda en la persona de Indira Mosh, que llegó acompañada de su equipo de picapleitos, tal como los llamaba Fudge en sus momentos de más profunda exasperación.

–Aquí estamos, cariño. –le había dicho con un guiño la risueña mujer– Si hay que joder al Ministerio, no encontrarás aliados mejores. Aunque ese tipo sea culpable, va a tener un juicio justo. ¡Cómo manda la ley!

A partir de ese momento, los miembros del Wizengamot se habían dado cuenta de lo larga que iba a ser esa noche.

**25/6/07 4.45 a.m.**

Severus Snape estaba fuera de sí y Remus había perdido ya toda esperanza de poder controlarle. Dumbledore permanecía sentado tras su mesa, con expresión sería, pero en un estado de aparente calma, era Dumbledore al fin y al cabo, pensó Remus, a la espera de recibir respuesta de alguno de los numerosos mensajes que había enviado al Ministerio. Contempló la expresión constreñida y angustiada del rostro de Severus, mientras le veía medir el despacho del Director de Hogwarts con su incesante ir y venir. Ambos acababan de regresar a la escuela y estaban esperando junto a Dumbledore la visita que se había anunciado a través de Ginny Weasley hacia escasos minutos. El Director tenía la barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos cruzadas y parecía intensamente concentrado en sus pensamientos. Ron le había enviado una lechuza sobre las nueve y media de la noche con la noticia de que Indira Mosh y un equipo de abogados se había unido a Hermione en su lucha contra el Wizengamot, aunque de momento, con escaso resultados. Y que Luna y algunos periodistas de El Inquisidor también estaban allí, más que nada para incordiar e intentar ejercer un poco de presión. Por supuesto los de El Profeta no habían tardado en aparecer y el atrio del Ministerio se había convertido en un circo de periodistas a los que Indira Mosh estaba encantada de facilitar noticias regularmente, convenientemente aderezadas. También Charlie Weasley había enviado un par de lechuzas. La primera para informarles que a última hora de la tarde varios escuadrones de aurores se habían unido a ellos por orden directa de Fallon. La última a las tres de la mañana, solo para decir que seguían sin noticias de Harry, pero que continuaban buscando. Remus sorbió su taza de té, ya frío, intentando dominar el temblor de su mano al sostenerla. No quería. Se negaba a pensar que no pudieran encontrar a Harry o que pudiera aparecer muerto de un momento a otro. Pero lo que, a pesar de todo era seguro, era que Draco moriría dentro de dos horas si los recursos de Hermione no prosperaban o no ocurría un verdadero milagro. El chisporrotear de la chimenea anunció a los tres hombres que la visitaba que esperaban estaba a punto de llegar. Edward Fallon, Jefe de Aurores, salió de la chimenea seguido de Ginny Weasley y Justin Burns. Remus a duras penas pudo evitar que su irascible pareja intentara lanzarse sobre Fallon tan punto el hombre puso un pie en el despacho.

–¡Tenías que detenerle, mal nacido!

–¡Severus¡Contrólate! –exigió Dumbledore con voz firme– No le estás haciendo ningún favor a Draco con esta actitud.

La mirada que ambos hombres se obsequiaron fue de las que se podían describir como de "asesinas". Era evidente el resentimiento que todavía se tenían. A pesar de todo, el auror no perdió su compostura y decidiendo no gastar más tiempo en aquel arrebatado Profesor de Pociones, se dirigió a Dumbledore en el tono oficial que estaba acostumbrado a adoptar.

–La historia que me ha contado Weasley, aparte de que tendrá que ser probada, es bastante rocambolesca. –dijo.

Snape hizo intención de hacer algún comentario, seguramente sarcástico, pero Remus se lo impidió con un gesto contumaz. Ya estaba suficientemente inquieto y preocupado por la desaparición de Harry, y ahora por la detención de Draco como para encima tener que estar pendiente de que Severus no hiciera pedacitos a un auror. ¡Suficiente familia en Azkaban por el momento!

–Sin embargo, siempre me he vanagloriado de ser una persona estricta y respetuosa con la ley, imprescindible creo, para a su vez hacerla cumplir.

Severus bufó ante el discurso, desde el rincón donde Remus le había confinado para prevenir más incidentes.

–Nadie lo pone en duda. –dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

–Por otro lado, tengo una deuda de magos con Potter y también soy hombre de palabra. Así que de momento me siento predispuesto a creer esta... –pareció buscar la palabra adecuada– ...extraña historia y aceptaré que la persona que está en Azkaban es el esposo de Potter y no el mortífago que con tanto ahínco todos hemos buscado.

–¡Bonitas palabras! –rugió Severus desde su rincón– ¡Pero mi ahijado va a ser ejecutado dentro de dos horas!

Sin inmutarse, el auror prosiguió.

–Supongo que ya saben que varios de mis hombres se han unido a los suyos para buscar a Potter. –informó.

–Si, y se lo agradecemos sinceramente, Sr. Fallon. –reiteró Dumbledore, esperando ansiosamente que el auror tuviera algo más que decir que expresar su buena voluntad de colaboración.

–Esto, –continuó Fallon mientras sacaba un pergamino del interior de su túnica y dirigía una mirada desafiante a Severus– ha llegado a mis manos hace un rato. La pobre lechuza por lo visto se ha vuelto loca buscándome durante unas cuantas horas.

Se lo entregó al Director de Hogwarts. Tras leerlo, un destello de furia brilló en la habitualmente imperturbable tranquilidad de los ojos de Albus Dumbledore.

–Creo que habrá que sacar al Ministro de Magia de debajo de la piedra donde se haya escondido. –dijo con voz tranquila a pesar de todo, levantándose de su sillón.

–Ahora mismo se encuentra en su despacho –afirmó Fallon– Vengo de allí en estos momentos.

El Director de Hogwarts le dirigió un asentimiento de reconocimiento, con la seguridad de que en aquellos momentos el Jefe de Aurores se estaba jugando como mínimo el puesto. Remus había tomado el pergamino que Dumbledore acababa de dejar encima de su mesa para saber cual podía ser el motivo de la inusitada furia del Director.

–Esto va en contra de la ley. –balbuceó– Se especifica claramente que en estas circunstancias... –pero en este punto Severus ya se lo había arrancado de las manos.

–¡Hijo de una mantícora! –vociferó Severus apenas terminó de leerlo- ¡Voy a arrancarle la cabeza a ese maldito Ministro!

–¡Cálmese Profesor! –intentó Ginny.

Remus seguía mirando el pergamino que Severus blandía en sus manos, con expresión de incredulidad.

–No perdamos más tiempo. –dijo el auror– Mientras Ud. hace lo que tenga que hacer con el Ministro, nosotros vamos a Azkaban.

–¿Podrá detener la ejecución? –preguntó Remus ansioso, tomando su bastón.

–Lo único que puedo decir es que lo intentaré –respondió recogiendo el pergamino, del cual Dumbledore acababa de hacer un duplicado.

–¿A qué esperamos entonces? –gruñó Severus.

El jefe de aurores se encaró con él.

–Usted no viene. –dijo secamente.

–Intente impedírmelo –le retó Snape.

Los dos hombres se miraron con odio.

–Si quieres acompañarnos tendrás que controlarte –le advirtió Remus suavemente tomándole del brazo– Porque sino seré yo quien te encierre en las mazmorras y tire la llave.

Severus apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza e hizo un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza.

**25/6/07 5.00 a.m.**

Harry respiraba trabajosamente. Seguía tumbado en el suelo porque no había tenido fuerzas para intentar siquiera sentarse. Aunque el hecho de tener manos y pies fuertemente atados había facilitado bastante el que no pudiera hacerlo. El sótano era frío y el fino pijama que llevaba puesto no ayudaba en mucho a conservar el escaso calor que le quedaba en el cuerpo. Sus pies descalzos estaban helados. Intentó encogerse pero sus músculos, demasiado doloridos, se lo impidieron. No sobreviviría a otro Cruciatus. Y aun que suponía que debía sentirse agradecido, no entendía porque Lestrange había detenido a su mujer antes de que la maldición se convirtiera en algo irremediable. Tragó saliva con dificultad. No creía que el corte que tenía en la garganta fuera muy profundo, pero dolía. Debía haber dejado de sangrar porque ya no sentía el líquido caliente escurriéndose por su cuello y empapar la pechera de su pijama. No tenía ni idea de la hora que era y tampoco si era todavía de día o ya de noche. El sótano estaba a oscuras. Y sabía que era un sótano sólo porque Bella había tenido la atención de encender la única antorcha que lo iluminaba para darle su efusiva bienvenida. Pero estaba seguro de que fuera la hora que fuera, Draco ya habría vuelto del estadio y dado la voz de alarma. A esas alturas estaría buscándole como un loco y rogó por resistir el tiempo suficiente hasta que le encontrara. Creyó perder en conocimiento en un par de ocasiones, pero logró anclarse en el recuerdo de su esposo y permanecer consciente. Tenía la sensación de que si se abandonaba no lograría volver a despertar. Draco le encontraría, tenía que mantener una fe ciega en ello. Empezaba a dolerle el pecho al respirar, así que intentó concentrarse otra vez en su esposo. En su rostro. En su sonrisa. En sus ojos. Aquellas dos brillantes estrellas plateadas que le cortaban la respiración cuando le miraban. No... mejor nada de cortar respiraciones de momento. Que le encandilaban. Si, eso era. Y esas dos pequeñas pecas, justo debajo de su oreja izquierda. Intentó sonreír al recordar lo molesto que se sentía Draco cada vez que le mencionaba que tenía esas dos pequeñas y deliciosas manchitas estropeando su piel perfecta. Recordó también que, sorprendentemente, Philippe tenía las dos mismas pecas en su cuello, justo debajo de la misma oreja. La fachada de Philippe, a pesar de sus intentos, no había podido desprenderse de muchos de los rasgos de la personalidad del rubio Slytherin. Por ejemplo, su manera de mirarle con aquella expresión medio burlona, medio desentendida cada vez que le hablaba. La que escondía la mirada enamorada que solía reservar para sus momentos más íntimos. Y aquel "Potter" que sólo él sabía arrastrar de forma tan especial, tan única cuando se cabreaba. Con aquel deje irónico que jamás había perdido, también tan suyo. ¡Dios! Dolía. El pecho le dolía cada vez más. Profirió un pequeño y ahogado quejido, que resonó casi como un grito en el eco del vacío sótano. Tenía que seguir concentrado en Draco. Apretó con fuerza los párpados, como si con aquel gesto pudiera conseguirlo mejor. Su pelo... suave oro blanco con aroma a camomila que adoraba sentir deslizándose entre sus dedos Y sus manos, de largos y finos dedos, de uñas siempre perfecta y escrupulosamente cortas. Durante unos instantes casi pudo sentirlas acariciando su rostro... enredándose en su propio pelo... Contuvo la respiración unos segundos, esperando a que el dolor pasara nuevamente. Por lo visto aquel breve y único Cruciatus le había causado más daño del que había pensado en principio. Y rezó para que esas manos pudieran liberar pronto las suyas de las cuerdas que las oprimían. Ya apenas las sentía. De pronto el ruido de la puerta abriéndose al final de la escalera hizo que su cuerpo se tensara dolorosamente. La antorcha se prendió y Harry parpadeó intentando proteger sus ojos de aquella repentina invasión de luz. Dos pares de manos le alzaron, sujetándole por debajo de los brazos hasta lograr ponerle de rodillas. La figura alta y robusta detenida frente a él todavía se veía más imponente desde su posición. Tenía algo en sus manos, aunque Harry no podía lograr distinguir claramente que era. Tal vez un pergamino. Rudolph se puso de cuclillas ante él, quedando a su altura y para su sorpresa le colocó sus gafas.

–Me imagino que sin ellas no podrás leer lo que tengo que mostrarte. –dijo con ironía– Y créeme, no quiero perderme tu cara cuando lo hagas.

Ahora Harry pudo reconocer lo que Lestrange estaba blandiendo ante sus ojos. La edición vespertina de El Profeta del día anterior, aunque este último dato le era desconocido. En la portada el rostro de Draco, que encaraba a la cámara con una mirada gélida y firme. Y el titular:

_**LA DETENCIÓN MÁS ESPERADA DE LA ÚLTIMA DÉCADA.**_

_**La carrera como mortífago de Draco Malfoy acabará mañana a las 7.00 a.m. en Azkaban.**_

_Al igual que su padre, ejecutado ahora hace nueve años, el alcaide de Azkaban, Sr. Alan Peterson, ha confirmado que su hijo Draco Malfoy recibirá el Beso del Dementor mañana a las 7.00 a.m. Según fuentes del departamento de aurores, una llamada anónima fue la que les puso sobre aviso de que el peligroso mortífago se encontraba en el estadio de los Chudley Cannons, lugar en el que fue detenido esta tarde ..._

Harry no pudo seguir leyendo, intentando desesperadamente que al aire siguiera llegando a sus pulmones. Draco no le encontraría. Le habían encontrado a él.

**_Gracias a todos los que dejasteis comentarios en los capítulos 22 y 23._**


	25. El Beso del Dementor

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. Sólo lo que he aportado de mi propia cosecha. Tampoco recibo a cambio retribución algunas más que vuestros reviews.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia es slash y contendrá lemmon. Si no os gustan este tipo de narraciones, no hace falta que sigáis.

_Harry intenta dejar atrás su pasado con el Quidditch. Draco ha atravesado experiencias traumáticas y todavía es buscado y perseguido. Cuando la vida les ponga frente a frente de nuevo, tendrás que aprender a convivir._

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**El beso del dementor**

**25/6/07 5.30 a.m.**

No sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido aislado en aquella oscura, húmeda y maloliente celda. Había pedido a gritos un abogado hasta quedarse afónico.  
Y proclamar su inocencia había sido algo completamente inútil. Lo único que había conseguido fue un sonoro coro de carcajadas. Sentado en el frío suelo, con las muñecas encadenadas por encima de su cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en su conversación con Terry McNair. Esperaba fervientemente que Harry todavía siguiera vivo y que sus amigos fueran capaces de encontrarle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Su esposo estaba demasiado débil todavía y su magia aun oscilaba como un columpio en el patio de un colegio. Sólo pensar lo que las ansias de venganza largamente reprimidas de su desequilibrada tía podían hacerle le volvía loco de angustia. Ya no quería ni imaginar al animal de su tío abriendo el libro en presencia de Harry. Recordaba perfectamente la reacción de su esposo cuando había entrado en contacto directo con aquel endemoniado objeto. Maldijo en voz alta y recitó un rosario de insultos e improperios dignos del antro más rastrero del callejón Knocturn, mientras tiraba por centésima vez de las cadenas que le sujetaban. Una patada de rabia y frustración contra el suelo acabó con el inútil intento. Desde que le habían encerrado, su ánimo había subido y bajado como una vagoneta de la montaña rusa en la feria mágica. Tan pronto se decía que su padrino jamás le dejaría a su suerte en aquella mazmorra, como se preguntaba con desánimo si estarían efectivamente intentando hacer algo por él. Si es que en realidad había algo que hacer. Porque, tal como se habían encargado jocosamente de recordarle, el Wizengamot ya hacía años le había condenado recurriendo a una de las antiguas leyes promulgadas durante la primera guerra. Y sólo estaba allí a la espera de que la sentencia se cumpliera. Alzó con desaliento sus apagados ojos grises en dirección a la entrada de la mazmorra. Sabía lo que le esperaba cuando la puerta frente a él volviera a abrirse.

**25/6/07 6.00 a.m.**

Dumbledore cruzó con paso decidido y silencioso el desierto corredor que separaba el ascensor de las dependencias del Ministro de Magia. Abrió la puerta de la antesala sin llamar. Eran las seis de la mañana y la secretaria del Ministro y ex alumna suya, Susan Bones, todavía no había llegado. Se detuvo, sin embargo, ante la puerta que daba acceso al despacho del Ministro y si dio un corto y leve golpe en ella para seguidamente abrirla, sin esperar a que nadie le diera paso.

Cornelius Fudge, sentado tras la mesa de su imponente escritorio, volvió la cabeza al oír abrirse la puerta de forma inclemente, para dirigir una mirada molesta al inoportuno visitante. Tras pasar la mayor parte de la noche en vela, después de que su secretaria le avisara de la que se estaba montando en el atrio del Ministerio y de que el Wizengamot todavía no había podido disolverse a causa de los continuos recursos que llegaban cada media hora sobre el caso Draco Malfoy, el Señor Ministro no se encontraba de su mejor humor. Al darse cuenta de quien era el que había entrado de forma tan intempestiva en su despacho, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño sobresalto. Cada vez que se encontraba frente a él tenía la impresión de que iba a ser examinado y suspendido, cualquiera que fuera el asunto que tratasen. Y su presencia allí en ese momento estaba seguro que no venía más que a complicarle un poco más las cosas. Ernest Umbridge, por su parte, se limitó a mirar a Albus Dumbledore con indiferencia, mientras los ojos de los demás componentes de aquella apresurada reunión se posaban más bien con temeroso respeto sobre la figura del Director de Hogwarts. Ninguno de ellos había dormido aquella noche.

–¿Qué se te ofrece tan temprano, querido Albus, que tal parece no puede esperar? –preguntó el Ministro con una falsa sonrisa de amabilidad.

–Me alegra encontrar a tantos miembros del Wizengamot aquí reunidos, Cornelius. –dijo Dumbledore en un tono amable que nada tenía que ver con la expresión terriblemente iracunda de su cara– Porque tal vez alguno de ellos podrá informarme si la ley con respecto a estas particulares circunstancias ha variado sin que me haya sido notificado. Y créeme que los pergaminos referentes a cualquier cambio en nuestra legislación siempre llegan puntualmente a mis manos.

Y extendió hacia el Ministro el pergamino que acababa de sacar del interior de su túnica, para después hacer aparecer una silla y sentarse en actitud relajada. Cornelius Fudge, palideció. Pasó el pergamino a Umbridge y éste lo tendió despectivamente al mago que se sentaba a su lado sin dignarse prestarle atención. Después miró a Dumbledore con expresión disciplente.

–¿Alguna estratagema de esa incordiante exalumna tuya? –preguntó– ¿O de la loca de Mosh, tal vez?

El Director de Hogwarts tampoco le prestó atención. Seguía con la vista clavada en Fudge, esperando una respuesta.

–¿Cornelius? –acució.

El Ministro titubeó unos instantes, mirando insistentemente a Umbridge como esperando a que éste le sacara del atolladero. Cuando el alcaide de Azkaban le había llamado vía chimenea para darle cuenta de su actuación, no había tenido el menor remordimiento en felicitarle, respaldado por el mago sentado frente a él que, sin embargo, en ese momento se dedicaba a mirar los cuadros colgados en la pared tras su escritorio con sumo interés.

–Er... esto... esto es un tanto irregular, Albus. –dijo por fin.

–Reconozco que no es una situación corriente, Cornelius. –admitió Dumbledore– Pero no por ello imposible. La Sra. Weasley estará presentando en este momento la solicitud de aplazamiento de la sentencia basándose en este hecho. –y esta vez si miró a Ernest Umbridge– El Wizengamot no la puede rechazar.

Umbridge le devolvió la mirada.

–¿Y qué interés puede tener el Director de Hogwarts en hacer valer los derechos de un miserable asesino de forma tan... insistente?

–Porque el Sr. Malfoy no es culpable de ninguno de los cargos de los que se le acusa. –respondió Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

Un murmullo de exclamaciones y ahogadas carcajadas se extendió por el despacho.

–¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! –exclamó Fudge, mirándole como si se hubiera vuelto loco de repente.

Pero el rostro serio y calmado del Director de Hogwarts no dejaba lugar a dudas.

–Habrá tiempo para demostrarlo. –afirmó– Créeme cuando te digo, Cornelius, que la persona que en estos momentos está en Azkaban no es la misma que ha cometido todos esos desgraciados crímenes.

–¿Y por qué no ha recurrido antes a las autoridades? –intervino Umbridge de buen humor.

Dumbledore le obsequió con una pequeña y paciente sonrisa.

–Tal vez porque nadie le hubiera creído y hubiera acabado en la misma situación en la que se encuentra ahora mismo.

–¿Y qué ha cambiado para que pienses que puedes convencernos ahora? –insistió Umbridge esbozando una amplia sonrisa– A no ser que los malintencionados rumores que corrían hace apenas unos minutos por el atrio sean ciertos...

Esta vez el Director de Hogwarts le miró, completamente ajeno a lo que Ernest pretendía insinuar.

–Querido Albus¿acaso ignorabas que Draco Malfoy es el esposo de Harry Potter, tu... "protegido"? O por lo menos lo es Philippe Masson. Y según los aurores que le detuvieron, son la misma persona. Lo cual no ha hecho más que confirmar mis sospechas.

Umbridge se acomodó mejor en su silla, y entrelazó las manos sobre su amplia barriga, disfrutando de la reacción que sus palabras habían provocado. Principalmente en Fudge.

–Ahora estoy más que seguro que mientras Malfoy actuaba preparándole el camino, –continuó– Potter le dirigía desde la sombra, haciéndonos creer a todos cuánto le gustaba jugar al Quidditch, cuando en realidad sólo esperaba el momento oportuno para demostrarnos sus verdaderas intenciones. –acabó dirigiendo su mirada sobre un ya nuevamente confiado Fudge.

Hubo un murmullo de aceptación entre los demás magos y brujas reunidos en el despacho.

–Pretendiendo lo que siempre hemos temido... –afirmó Fudge sin dudar. Después habló en dirección a Dumbledore, entrecerrando sus ojos maliciosamente – Curioso. No me negarás que es bastante sospechoso que todo haya vuelto a iniciarse nuevamente cuando Potter ha regresado de París, Albus.

–Lo que es realmente curioso –dijo el Director de Hogwarts con calma, sin mirar a nadie en particular– es la manera que tienen algunas personas de evidenciar sus propias acciones mientras intentan hacerlas recaer en los demás. –después miró directamente a Umbridge– ¿Conoces aquella ley que dice que por cada acción hay una igual y opuesta reacción?

Umbridge le menospreció con la mirada.

–Algunas reacciones tardan un tiempo en alcanzarnos, Ernest. –continuó sin afectarse– pero acaban haciéndolo.

Se levantó de su asiento y dirigió una mirada implacable a todos los demás desconcertados presentes para acabar posándola por encima de sus gafas en el Ministro de Magia.

–Querido Cornelius –dijo, de repente con un irreprimible brillo burlón en sus pequeños ojos azules– Si realmente temes tanto a Harry, te aconsejo que cuando vuelva encuentre a su inocente esposo vivo y en perfectas condiciones...

–¿Có... cómo te atreves? –apenas balbuceó Fudge, al tiempo que su rostro empezaba a desencajarse.

–... buenos días caballeros. Señoras.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, el Director de Hogwarts atravesó la puerta del despacho. Eran las 6.35 de la mañana.

**25/6/07 6.40 a.m.**

El mismo guarda de dientes desagradablemente amarillentos que le había encadenado a la pared de la celda, descolgó los grilletes y le obligó a levantarse, mientras su compañero colocaba un nuevo par de grilletes en sus tobillos.

–¡Tengo derecho a un abogado! –exigió Draco nuevamente.

Un golpe se descargo en su estómago, duro y contundente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. El mismo guarda que le había golpeado se inclinó para levantarle, no sin antes decir:

–Mi hijo era auror, Malfoy. –le agarró del cuello y tiró de él con brusquedad– y ahora está muerto.

Draco, todavía doblado, fue obligado a caminar hacia la puerta.

–Hace tiempo perdiste tus derechos, Malfoy –habló el alcaide con sorna, impasible ante el empleo de los puños por parte de sus subalternos –Hace tiempo también que fuiste juzgado y sentenciado. Por el Wizengamot en pleno. Y nunca vi un acuerdo más unánime, créeme.

Un coro de risas sarcásticas acompañó las palabras del alcaide de Azkabán. Draco le miró con ira, intentando todavía recuperar su respiración. Comprendió que estaba perdido. Que no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad. Le sacaron de la celda y le arrastraron sin contemplaciones por un interminable corredor. Minutos después se detenían ante una herrumbrosa puerta de hierro. Uno de los guardas la abrió y le empujaron al interior de una celda completamente vacía, a excepción de un poste de madera casi en el centro de la misma del que colgaban unas cadenas mucho más cortas de las que llevaba en ese momento. El ambiente del no muy amplio recinto era gélido. Draco dirigió una mirada fría y altiva a los dos hombres que le empujaron nuevamente para llevarle hacia el poste y encadenarle, procurando que no sospecharan el terror que se estaba abriendo paso en sus entrañas. Los grilletes se cerraron dolorosamente en sus muñecas y tobillos, dejándole completamente inmovilizado, listo para recibir su sentencia sin poder presentar la menor resistencia.

–Draco Malfoy, –leyó el alcaide de Azkaban con voz firme– Se te acusa de crímenes contra la comunidad mágica. Entre ellos del asesinato de 32 aurores y 19 civiles, utilizando Maldiciones Imperdonables, con los agravantes de ensañamiento y tortura. Se te ha juzgado y encontrado culpable de todos ellos. Por lo tanto, se te condena al Beso del Dementor en sentencia irrevocable. Que los dioses se apiaden de tu alma.

–Por fin, rata inmunda –dijo el de los dientes amarillos y asquerosos– Por fin te tenemos donde los de tu calaña deben estar.

Y le dirigió una sonrisa de triunfo. Draco le devolvió una mirada desafiante. Por poco tiempo, porque inesperadamente un trozo de tela cegó sus ojos. Estaban poniéndole una venda. Intentó mover la cabeza para evitarlo, pero el otro hombre se la sujetó con fuerza para que su compañero pudiera atarla, estriñendo el nudo con fuerza.

–Preferiría ver tu expresión de terror cuando te den el beso, bastardo. Pero la ley nos obliga a vendar los ojos al condenado desde que tenemos público. –dijo una de las voces con pesar.

Draco se sintió desfallecer. Estaba seguro de que sus piernas no le sostendrían por mucho tiempo. Había escapado a su destino durante casi nueve años, pero ahora le había alcanzado con toda su crudeza e irremediable final. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y el sudor frío que ahora empapaba su ropa la pega desagradablemente a su piel. Intentar mantenerse firme y sereno era cada vez más difícil. Más cuando hacía un buen rato luchaba contra las arcadas que le sobrevenían cada vez con más fuerza, llevando un amargo sabor a bilis a su boca. Oyó el rumor de pasos y una puerta cerrarse. Entonces supo que le habían dejado solo para enfrentar su suerte. Era evidente que nadie iba a quedarse en una habitación en la que pronto haría su entrada un dementor hambriento, sediento de almas, no importaba de quien.

**25/6/07 6.48 a.m.**

–Queremos ver al alcaide –exigió Fallon el guarda del mostrador de admisiones.

–Lo siento, señor. –dijo éste reconociendo al Jefe de Aurores– Va a ejecutarse una sentencia en estos momentos, y como bien sabe, debe contar con su presencia. Tendrá que esperar a que termine. No creo que tarde.

–Necesitamos hablar con él con urgencia sobre el caso Malfoy –insistió Fallon.

El hombre sonrió, y ese fue su primer error. El segundo fue decir:

–Demasiado tarde señor. Esa es precisamente la sentencia que se va a ejecutar.

Sorpresivamente, el guarda se vio alzado y zarandeado por encima del mostrador.

–Entonces, deberíamos darnos prisa¿no crees? –dijo el auror entre dientes.

El guarda parpadeó confuso, sin comprender lo que podía haber llevado al siempre controlado Jefe de Aurores a sacudirle de esa forma. Sin embargo, la mirada amenazadora y un punto salvaje del hombre que vestía completamente de negro, justo a su lado, le advirtió que ser zarandeado no sería lo peor que podía pasarle en esos momentos. Nervioso, agitó su varita pronunciando el hechizo que abría la puerta de acceso al interior de la prisión, sellada mágicamente y respiró tranquilo cuando vio a los tres hombres y a la mujer desaparecer a toda prisa tras ella. ¡Por Merlín, qué manera de empezar el día!

**25/6/07 6.55 a.m.**

El reducido grupo se encontraba cómodamente sentado tras el cristal en que mágicamente se había transmutado una parte de la pared de la celda, para permitirles ver la ejecución en directo. Aquel variopinto público estaba conformado por el alcaide, dos guardas de la prisión, dos periodistas, dos civiles y dos representantes del Ministerio, que darían fe de que la sentencia se había llevado a cabo y firmarían los papeles oficiales, dando por terminado aquel enojoso asunto.

–Clavadito a su padre¿verdad? –susurró uno de los periodistas a su compañero cuando el reo hizo su entrada en la celda.

–Por desgracia para él, en todo. –respondió el otro con sarcasmo– ¿Estuviste en su ejecución también?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

–Estoy sustituyendo a un compañero que ha enfermado. No es que haya saltado de alegría cuando me han dicho que tenía que venir hoy aquí. –miró nerviosamente hacia el cristal– Pero no me ha quedado más remedio.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, mirando al joven inmóvil al otro lado del cristal, que a pesar de estar esperando aquel estremecedor final, aparentemente parecía más tranquilo y firme que ellos mismos.

–Orgullo Malfoy hasta el final –dijo el segundo periodista– Igual que su padre. Ni se inmutó.

Su compañero iba a contestar algo, pero ambos se quedaron congelados sin poder apartar la vista del cristal. La bruja que estaba sentada detrás de ellos, emitió un pequeño chillido. La aparición del dementor en la celda hizo que a todos y cada uno de los espectadores de la pequeña sala se les encogiera el estómago y les fuera mucho más difícil tragar saliva. Sólo en ese momento el joven al otro lado pareció reaccionar y mostrar un ligero estremecimiento.

**25/6/7 7.00 a.m.**

Los ahora helados grilletes congelaban su piel, quemándola. Un jadeo entrecortado escapó de su garganta, al sentir aquel frío mortal penetrar su cuerpo, agarrotándolo, oprimiendo su pecho y estrangulando su garganta. El aire se había vuelto tan pesado que era difícil de respirar. De seguro hubiera caído de bruces al suelo si no hubiera estado tan firmemente sujeto. En su mente se arremolinaron todos los recuerdos desagradables de su vida, enloqueciendo sus últimos momentos: la muerte de sus padres, la noche en el calabozo de su mansión, la indigencia que acompañó su constante huída; su tortura a manos de sus tíos; el miedo y la soledad de aquellos años; Harry en aquel edificio en llamas; Severus y Ron intentando arrancarle de las garras de la muerte hacia apenas una semana. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, en un vano intento de apartar todos aquellos pensamientos negativos de su mente. Era inútil. Sabía que aquella rememoración formaba parte de la tortura de su final. Notó las heladas lágrimas descender lentamente por sus mejillas, con una sensación irreal, como si no fueran suyas. Sin embargo, las sentía brotar de sus ojos bajo la venda y morir en ella, sin ser realmente consciente de haberlas derramado. Amargas representantes de la profunda tristeza que le invadía, de su impotencia y su desamparo. El aliento putrefacto del dementor llenó sus fosas nasales de pronto, sorprendiéndole y todo su cuerpo se estremeció por el pánico ante la evidente cercanía y lo que ello significaba. No quería morir. No estaba preparado para morir. Pero¿quién lo estaba, se dijo, logrando hilvanar el último pensamiento coherente. Jadeó de terror al sentir las frías garras que tomaban su rostro con una extraña delicadeza, levantándolo sin resistencia alguna. Su mente se nubló y la sensación de empezar a caer en un profundo vacío empezó a invadirle cada vez con más intensidad. Una insólita pesadez envolvió todo su cuerpo, mientras su mente se apagaba, extrañamente sin dolor pero con una profunda angustia. Profunda y desgarradora.

**25/6/07 7.02 a.m. **

El golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse, reverberó en la pequeña sala e hizo que los espectadores absortos en la macabra escena saltaran de sus asientos sobresaltados.

–Peterson –gruñó Fallon tendiéndole la misma hoja de pergamino que antes había enseñado a los presentes en el despacho de Dumbledore– ¿tenía conocimiento de esto?

El alcaide palideció ligeramente.

–No sabe donde se está metiendo, Fallon –susurró apenas, para que solo éste le oyera– Son ordenes directas del Ministro.

–Quiero creer que el Ministro desconocía esta circunstancia. –respondió el auror en el mismo tono, mirando de reojo a los dos periodistas que intentaban por todos los medios oír la conversación– Porque si la desconocía, deberé asumir que la responsabilidad de esta decisión es suya.

El alcaide pareció meditar la respuesta. Los dos hombres del Ministerio le miraban con cara de pocos amigos. Estaban allí para dar cuenta al Ministro de que la sentencia se había cumplido sin problemas. Más nervioso de lo que deseaba mostrarse, el alcaide retorció sus manos en un gesto inconsciente, que no pasó desapercibido por Fallon y los dos atentos representantes de la prensa. Perdió unos instantes su mirada en los hechos que ocurrían al otro lado del cristal, para ver como dos aurores y dos hombres más hacían desaparecer al dementor con sus Patronus. Iba a tener serios problemas con los otros dementores que quedaban en Azkaban cuando se enteraran de ese hecho. Frunció el ceño, molesto por aquel inesperado inconveniente.

–Yo obedezco ordenes, igual que usted –dijo al fin.

No estaba dispuesto y nunca mejor dicho, a cargar con el muerto. La ansiada jubilación no quedaba tan lejos. Las miradas de los dos hombres se enfrentaron, diciendo más de lo que sus bocas podían, dado que tenían demasiados espectadores pendientes de ellos.

–Si todavía está ... en condiciones, haré que lo trasladen a una celda. –concedió, no viendo otra alternativa– Pero el Ministerio tiene la última palabra.

Fallon dirigió una mirada a la habitación continua y observó que el cuerpo de Malfoy yacía ahora en el suelo y como los dos Profesores y sus aurores intentaban reanimarlo. Burns levantó la cabeza y miró hacia él. Hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

–Lo está. – confirmó Fallon – Haga los arreglos necesarios.

**25/6/07 9.00 a.m.**

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, se encontró en la enfermería de la prisión bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de ambos Profesores. Parpadeó un par de veces, hasta lograr comprender que todavía seguía en el mundo. Se sentía débil, como si las fuerzas hubieran abandonado su cuerpo por completo y sólo fuera una masa de músculos inertes incapaces de realizar el más leve movimiento. Tenía frío. Pero no era tan solo un frío físico. Era también su alma la que estaba helada. Congelada todavía por un terror tan profundo, que estaba seguro no podría olvidar en lo que le quedara de vida. Porque¿seguía vivo? Una mano cálida apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente, para asegurarse de que realmente sus ojos habían intentado abrirse, aunque ahora volvieran a estar cerrados.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?

Reaccionó al reconocer la voz de su padrino y por un momento creyó que todo había sido producto de una terrible pesadilla. Pero los tres aurores frente a él le recordaron que no había sido así. Remus le sonreía cálidamente desde el otro lado.

–Tienen a Harry –murmuró entonces, tratando de que la enfermería dejara de dar vueltas a su alrededor.

–¿Quiénes? –preguntó Remus suavemente.

Draco se dio cuenta de que en el dorso de su mano derecha sobresalía un estrecho tubo que le estaba suministrando algún tipo de solución, por vía intravenosa. ¿Desde cuando en Azkaban se preocupaban por la salud de alguien?

–Mis tíos... –continuó con esfuerzo– El hijo de McNair... él era quien... me suplantaba...

–Deberían dejarle descansar. –intervino Michael Farrell, el medimago de la prisión, viendo con preocupación la agitación que empezaba a invadir a su paciente.

–Padrino... –dijo Draco apenas en un susurro, lo que hizo que tanto Severus como Remus se inclinaran para oírle mejor– el libro... tienen el... libro...

Ambos hombres se miraron con expresión de alarma.

–Se llevaron... a Harry... por la... llave...

–Hablo en serio cuando digo que deberían dejarle descansar. –intentó hacerles comprender nuevamente el medimago.

Pero el joven agarró desesperadamente el brazo de Severus.

–Le matarán... Bella... le matará...

–Le estamos buscando. –intentó tranquilizarle su padrino– y le encontraremos, ya lo verás.

–Debe calmarse, Sr. Malfoy. –dijo el medimago, inyectando el contenido de una jeringuilla en su gota a gota, dispuesto a acabar con la conversación que estaba trastornando tanto a su paciente– En su estado no es bueno alterarse de esa forma.

A los pocos segundos Draco sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba e inmediatamente cayó dormido. En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió bruscamente para dejar paso al alcaide, seguido de dos guardas. Dirigió a todos los presentes una mirada de resentimiento. Especialmente al irreflexivo medimago que ya podía ir diciéndole adiós a su empleo.

–La orden de aplazamiento ha llegado. –dijo blandiendo de mala gaita el pergamino firmado por el mismísimo Ministro de Magia. Después miró con mal disimulado desprecio a la camilla donde Draco yacía dormido– La sentencia no se ejecutará hasta que la criatura haya nacido. ¡Llévenselo a la celda! –ordenó a los dos guardas.

Cuando éstos hicieron intención de acercarse a la camilla, los tres aurores les impidieron el paso. Fallon iba hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que el Profesor de Pociones avanzaba con talante amenazador hacia el incauto alcaide. El auror se cruzó de brazos y pensó que sería divertido ver el espectáculo del que, por una vez, él no formaría parte.

–La sentencia no se ejecutará. Punto. –dijo Severus con una de sus mejores miradas de exmortífago cabreado– Y si se atreve a sacar a mi ahijado de esta enfermería, le aseguro que se arrepentirá de haber nacido todos y cada uno de los días que le resten de vida.

Remus le apartó suavemente, para poder situarse delante de Peterson y mirarle directamente a los ojos.

–Lo que mi compañero quiere decir –intervino con su voz amable y tranquila– es que si se atreve a ponerle una sola mano encima, le meteré este bastón por el culo de tal forma que a mi lado Vlad El Empalador podrá considerarse un cándido novato.

Y remató su pequeño discurso con una sonrisa encantadora.

–Remus, amor, –susurró Severus tratando todavía de sobreponerse a las palabras de su pareja– creo que el señor ya lo había entendido.

–Por si acaso le había quedado alguna pequeña duda, cariño. –susurró a su vez él.

Peterson había clavado sus ojos en Fallon demandando con una mirada airada su intervención ante aquel atropello. Pero éste se hizo el desentendido y murmuro en voz baja a Ginny, quien estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse seria:

–¿Y dices que estos dos son Profesores en Hogwarts...?

Ginny asintió, ocultando una sonrisa. Y ya irguiéndose, el auror adoptó su habitual voz de mando para ordenar:

–Weasley, Ud. se quedará aquí de guardia, custodiando al prisionero. A partir de ahora el Sr. Malfoy queda bajo la vigilancia de los aurores del Ministerio, Peterson. Hasta que llegue la orden de traslado al hospital. No quiero problemas. Así que sólo limítese a no entrar de momento en esta enfermería.

–Está interfiriendo en mis funciones, Fallon. –le advirtió el alcaide con rabia contenida.

El auror se acercó despacio al rubicundo hombre, hasta quedar a un escaso paso de él, de forma que nadie más pudiera oírle.

–Sus funciones no son encerrar en una celda a alguien que puede perder a su hijo de un momento a otro, Peterson. Así que no me toque los cojones y tengamos la fiesta en paz.

**25/6/07 21.00 p.m.**

Un reverenciado silencio inundó la destartalada habitación donde los últimos mortifagos leales a Voldemort se habían reunido. Los supervivientes a la guerra. Sus herederos. Los ojos de todos estaban posados sobre la caja de madera labrada que descansaba encima de la mesa cubierta con un mantel negro. Dos velas del mismo oscuro color quemaban a ambos extremos de la misma. Habían tardado casi un día en deshacer todos los conjuros que Draco había impuesto en ella. Y ahora había llegado el momento. Rudolph Lastrange extrajo con veneración el pequeño libro de tapas negras y lo depositó encima de la mesa con sumo cuidado. Extendió una mirada a su alrededor y fue consciente de las respiraciones contenidas. De los cuerpos rígidos y rostros tensos, expectantes. Miró a Bella. Esta le sonrió como pocas veces recordaba, casi con un destello de orgullo en sus ojos. Los demás le miraron con respeto. Jamás había habido dudas sobre quien asumiría el papel protagonista en la conquista de lo que Voldemort había dejado a medias. Y si alguno la había tenido, hacia tiempo que estaba viendo crecer el césped desde abajo. Terminaría lo que su Señor no había podido por culpa de Potter, pensó. Y bien que lo iba a pagar el desdichado. Rudolph se concentró en el libro. Desconocía el tipo de conjuro que Voldemort había realizado para contener su magia en aquel objeto. No sabía realmente lo que esperaba. Un torrente de magia oscura saliendo del libro en cuanto lo tocara o abriera; tal vez un conjuro escrito en su interior para liberar el poder de su antiguo amo; incluso que fuera un traslador que le llevara directamente hasta otro lugar donde encontraría la fuente de ese poder. Las habilidades de Voldemort habían sido múltiples y cabía esperar cualquier cosa. Posó una mano algo trémula sobre la tapa y esperó unos segundos. Nada. Después lo abrió casi con religiosa adoración y comenzó a pasar lentamente sus páginas. En blanco, todas en blanco. Agitó su varita susurrando un _Revelatio_, esperando ver aparecer la escritura gótica y pulcra de Voldemort en alguna de ellas. Pero todas siguieron, vacías de cualquier contenido. Sin desesperar, intentó varios conjuros y hechizos que le ayudaran a descubrir donde se escondía la clave para liberar la fuerza mágica que sabía que el libro guardaba. El poder que él deseaba. El que consideraba le pertenecía y le había sido negado durante tantos años. Tras horas de infructuosos intentos, decidió que había llegado el momento de echar mano de un último recurso.

–¡Traedme a Potter!

**25/6/07 23.00 p.m.**

Harry apenas había sido consciente de que le habían arrastrado escaleras arriba y habían continuado remolcándole hasta la habitación donde Rudolph Lestrange esperaba con impaciencia. Tras la noticia de la inmediata muerte de Draco se había desmoronado, deseando ahogarse en aquella respiración difícil a la que horas antes trataba de sobrevivir. De hecho, ya no estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo, aunque su magia no le ayudara, errática y voluble, resistiéndose a obedecerle. Porque sin Draco ya nada tenía sentido. Un cubo de agua helada se derramó sobre él, sacudiendo su cuerpo y su perdida conciencia. Después un violento tirón en su pelo, ahora mojado, le obligó a levantar la cabeza. Seguidamente percibió la voz profunda de Lestrange hablándole, sin ser aun capaz de entender lo que le decía.

–¿Qué le has hecho al libro, Potter?

Harry abrió los ojos y le miró a través de los cristales perlados de gotitas de agua de sus gafas. La palabra "libro" habría cruzado su cerebro como un relámpago, despertándole del embotamiento en que tenía sumergidos sus sentidos.

–El libro, Potter. –repitió Lestrange, esta vez con un poco más de apremio.

Un _jodete cabrón_ escapó de su boca demasiado débil para ser oído. Pero el perceptible movimiento de sus labios hizo que Rudolph abandonara su puesto detrás de la mesa para acercarse a él e intentar oírle.

–¿Qué has dicho, Potter?

Esta vez Harry vocalizó con la suficiente energía como para que Rudolph comprendiera y Bella le reventara el labio de un puñetazo.

–No la provoques, Potter. –le advirtió de mal talante, deteniendo esta vez la mano de su mujer– No voy a dejar que acabe contigo hasta obtener las respuestas que necesito.

Harry esbozó apenas media sonrisa en dirección a Bella, seguro de que no tendría el menor problema para desatar el mal carácter de la Mortífaga, lo suficiente como para que acabara mandándole un Avada antes de que su marido pudiera detenerla. Antes de que aquel maldito hormigueo recorriendo todo su cuerpo acabara en algo más que en el desagradable cosquilleo que recorría su piel. Rudolph se había levantado y vuelto tras la mesa. Cogió el libro con cuidado y lo sostuvo entre sus manos.

–¿Vas a decirme por qué no funciona, Potter? –preguntó– ¿Pusiste algún encantamiento en él?

Harry estuvo tentado a soltar una carcajada desquiciada. A mofarse de todos los allí presentes diciéndoles que podían esperar sentados; que sus ansiados sueños de poder eran tan vanos como esperar que un auror estrechara su mano; que su amado Señor les había despreciado hasta tal punto, que jamás les había considerado ni merecedores ni capaces de controlar su poderosa magia; que ni en su muerte había previsto ceder el relevo a los orgullosos sangre pura que le habían servido, a los que un sangre mezclada como había sido Voldemort, había dirigidos y manejado a su antojo, obligándoles a luchar, morir o a tener que huir por él, para acabar por obtener nada.

Sin embargo, permaneció en silencio. Y el rápido destello de temor que cruzó sus ojos ante la visión del libro en manos del mortífago, no pasó desapercibido por Rudolph. Éste avanzó unos pasos hacía el joven que los dos McNair sostenían arrodillado en el suelo y se dio cuenta del inconsciente movimiento de retroceso que su cuerpo había intentado iniciar, frustrado por el firme agarre al que sus hombres le tenían sometido.

–¿Qué es lo que te asusta, Potter? –preguntó algo sorprendido.

Harry no contestó, pero sus ojos siguieron entornados en la tapa negra que Rudolph acariciaba. Y el mortífago de pronto creyó comprender. Sonrió satisfecho. Potter ERA el detonador, la clave que abría la puerta cerrada que ahora mismo era el objeto que tenía en sus manos. Y el mal nacido lo sabía. Tantas horas intentando hechizos y conjuros y la llave que le llevaría a la gloria había estado en su sótano todo el tiempo.

–Así que eres tú. –Rudolph torció una sonrisa– Tú, quien me va a entregar el legado de mi Señor.

–No, te equivocas… –negó Harry, intentando inútilmente retroceder ante la proximidad de lo que Lestrange tenía en sus manos.

Rudolph percibió con excitación que ante la cercanía de Potter el libro había empezado a vibrar levemente y que a medida que la proximidad entre ambos disminuía el temblor se hacía más intenso.

–¿Qué tienes que hacer? –inquirió Lestrange, cada vez más ansioso– ¿Tocarlo?

–Apártalo… –dijo Harry con voz ronca– …no sabes cuan equivocado estás…

Sintió como sus manos eran desatadas y McNair padre agarraba con fuerza su muñeca izquierda para llevar su mano hasta el libro que Rudolph sostenía ante él. Su brazo agarrotado después de casi tres días de permanecer inmovilizado, no tuvo vigor para mantener el débil forcejeo que intentó bajo las burlescas miradas de sus captores. Un _NO_ desgarrado escapó de su garganta al tiempo que su piel entraba en contacto con la suave superficie de la negra tapa. El hormigueo cesó de inmediato para dejar paso a la suave corriente que a través de su mano y siguiendo por su brazo irrumpía en su cuerpo, reconstituyéndolo, energizándolo. La magia que le invadía estaba resucitando la suya, llamándola y exigiéndola al mismo tiempo. Y ésta acudía con renovada fuerza, atraída como los polos opuestos de un imán, a la vez deseosa y temerosa de ese encuentro. Como en la anterior ocasión, tuvo la sensación de que una parte perdida hacía mucho tiempo volvía a él, recomponiendo y completando los fragmentos rotos de un todo que ya conocía. Sin embargo, esta vez nadie la detuvo. Se abrió paso dentro de él, pujando sus entrañas y retorciéndolas; secando sentimientos y drenando emociones; vaciando su corazón con tal fuerza que su pecho se abrasó en fuego y gritó consumido por la hoguera que quemaba amor, esperanza o piedad. Su garganta desgarró la locura de la herejía que se apoderaba de sus sentidos y deshacía el último rastro de cordura que pudiera recordarle a si mismo.

Con aquel último grito, Harry Potter se había desplomado contra el suelo, como si un rayo le hubiera fulminado, en tanto el libro difuminaba sus contornos hasta convertirse en una visión transparente que segundos después se disolvió en el aire, dejando tras sí un fuerte rastro a magia oscura. Los presentes en la habitación contemplaron el cuerpo jadeante de su enemigo, intentando entender lo que acababa de suceder. Mejor dicho, por qué había sucedido, dado que todos habían comprendido a quien había ido a parar la poderosa magia que una vez fue la de su Señor.

**26/6/07 09.00 a.m.**

Hermione estaba agotada. Tras la presentación de la petición de aplazamiento y su posterior aprobación, su marido la había sacado prácticamente a rastras del Ministerio y la había obligado a comer algo y después a acostarse. Había dormido casi doce horas seguidas y despertó sintiéndose culpable por ello. Se dio una ducha y bajó a la cocina, donde se encontró con una reunión de la Orden en pleno apogeo.

–¿Por qué no me has despertado? –preguntó molesta a su marido.

–Porque necesitabas dormir, cariño. –respondió Ron besándola.

Y se levantó para servirle el desayuno.

–¿Cómo está Draco? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Remus, sentado frente a ella.

–En San Mungo desde ayer a última hora de la tarde. –respondió el licántropo con voz apagada– Severus ha pasado allí la noche. No creo que tarde en volver.

Hermione contempló el rostro demacrado y cansado de Remus, también con la clara huella de la falta de sueño marcada en él, como en la de la mayoría de los presentes.

–¿Me disculpas?

Remus se levantó apoyándose en su bastón y caminó con paso lento hacia la puerta de la cocina. Subió las escaleras con intención de sentarse un rato a solas en la pequeña salita del primer piso y tranquilizarse. Pero la llegada de Severus desbarató sus planes.

–¿Cómo está Draco? –preguntó de inmediato.

–Bien, –respondió Severus abrazándole– aunque creo que todavía le es difícil aceptar la idea de que está en estado.

–¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

Severus suspiró, no muy seguro.

–No lo sé. –dijo– Creo que aun no es realmente consciente de la situación. Todavía está en estado de shock.

Remus hizo ademán de desprenderse de los brazos de su pareja, pero Severus le retuvo.

–Y tú¿cómo estás? –le preguntó, presintiendo que Remus estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

Él tan solo apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del Profesor de Pociones con desánimo, dejándose abrazar nuevamente. Las últimas horas habían sido demasiado intensas y angustiosas, volcados en tratar de evitar a toda costa la inmediata ejecución de Draco. Y aunque la profunda preocupación por él subyacía tanto en su mente como en su corazón, por unas horas Harry había quedado relegado a un segundo plano. Ahora la ausencia del joven volvía a golpearle con toda su crudeza.

–Le encontraremos. –susurró Severus.

Remus alzó el rostro para mirarle con amargura.

–Los dos llevamos demasiados años en esto, –dijo con voz ahogada– como para no imaginar lo que a estas alturas deben haber hecho con Harry.

Severus apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza, buscando argumentos para poder contradecirle. No quería darle la razón. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era bastante difícil que en manos de los Lestrange y en su estado, Harry continuara todavía con vida.

–Debemos mantener la esperanza. –dijo al fin. Y añadió intentando sonar sarcástico– Potter suele ser la excepción que desafía todas las reglas.

Remus siguió mirándole con un intenso dolor en el fondo de sus ojos.

–Al menos Draco ha podido sobrevivir a esta demencial pesadilla. –murmuró.

Severus le abrazó con más fuerza y besó su frente con ternura.

–Vamos, –dijo– veamos que novedades nos cuenta ahí abajo.

Y los dos descendieron las escaleras hacia la cocina, estrechamente abrazados. Cuando entraron, uno de los gemelos, Severus no habría podido asegurar cual porque nunca había podido distinguirles, estaba haciendo una exposición que mantenía a todo el mundo en un atento silencio.

–…así que cuando investigamos Potions and  
Concoctions, Ltd. y nos encontramos con tantas dificultades y entorpecimientos…

–… no hizo más que despertar nuestra ya innata curiosidad –continuó George– y al final nos encontramos con que la empresas es propiedad de una vieja conocida nuestra…

–…en realidad socia mayoritaria –le corrigió su gemelo.

–¿Quién? –casi gritó Ron al fin perdiendo la paciencia con sus hermanos.

–Nuestra querida inquisidora, Dolores Umbridge. –respondió Fred en tono triunfal.

–Pero –siguió George– como la pobre mujer quedó como quedó tras su desafortunada visita al Bosque Prohibido… –y en esto dirigió una mirada de complicidad a su cuñada.

–… es su hermano Ernest quien desde entonces lleva los asuntos del negocio.

–Interesante. –dijo Dumbledore desde su presidencia en la mesa– ¿Por casualidad hay algún pequeño descuido en alguna de las partidas que han suministrado?

–Por casualidad, lo hay. –respondió Fred con una amplia sonrisa.

–Unos cuantos miligramos que se perdieron en el camino desde el laboratorio de Potions and Conconctions, Ltd. hasta las cinco boticas que habitualmente suministran entre Edimburgo y Dublín. –concluyó George con gesto satisfecho.

–Buen trabajo muchachos. –agradeció Dumbledore. Después se dirigió a Kingsley Shacklebolt– ¿Qué hay del sobrino del medimago?

–En paradero desconocido. –dijo el corpulento mago– Hemos registrado su habitación pero no hemos encontrado nada significativo. Sin embargo, hemos descubierto que nuestro amigo Matt acostumbra a recetarse a si mismo una copita de brandy, generalmente después de las comidas y especialmente cuando se entretiene leyendo antes de acostarse. –hubo algunas sonrisas– Y que su botella de brandy estaba convenientemente mezclada con una generosas dosis de poción para dormir. Aunque Matt no descarta la posibilidad de que se la suministrara por algún otro medio en alguna ocasión que a su sobrino le interesara.

–Eso explicaría porque las apariciones del doble del Sr. Malfoy eran tan rápidas y siempre desaparecía antes de que los demás mortífagos terminaran con su ataque.

Severus inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante para ver al hombre que acababa de hablar y de cuya presencia no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. ¿Qué coño hacía Fallon allí?

–Hemos comprobado que cuando se dieron los ataques en los que él apareció, no había partido ni entrenamiento de los Chudley Cannons. –continuó el auror– Al ir a vivir con su tío, tuvo forzosamente que restringir sus apariciones en público.

–Era la coartada perfecta. –admitió Arthur Weasley– Nadie iba a pensar que un pobre retrasado pudiera suplantar a Draco.

–Pero ¿por qué? –se preguntó Ron– ¿Por qué fue a vivir con él si sabía que eso iba a limitar su libertad de acción?

–Porque tenía el hombro destrozado. No podía acudir a ningún medimago o a San Mungo a riesgo de que le preguntaran cómo y quién le había herido de forma tan contundente. –respondió Fallon– Y su tío es traumatólogo. No haría preguntas. Y más si fingía haber sido vapuleado a maleficios por su padre, ya que Matt y su hermana no se hablaban desde que esta había contraído matrimonio con McNair, que por aquel entonces ya había dado muestras de hacia donde iban sus inclinaciones.

–¿Hay manera de relacionar a Terry McNair con Umbridge y por ende con los demás mortífagos? –quiso saber Hermione, que no había dejado de tomar notas durante toda la conversación– Y lo más importante¿cómo nos llevará todo esto hasta Harry?

De pronto, la puerta de la cocina se abrió de forma intempestiva para dejar paso a Hestia Jones. Todos los rostros se volvieron hacia ella, para encontrarse con el rostro todavía desencajado de la auror.

–McNair… –dijo con expresión de horror– …ha aparecido muerto esta mañana en el Ministerio.

McNair padre había aparecido en el atrio del Ministerio, con sus manos atadas colgando de los dorados revestimientos de una de las chimeneas que formaban parte de la larga hilera que se extendía a ambos lados del vestíbulo. El madrugador y desafortunado mago que había salido por esa chimenea y se había topado con él, había sufrido un susto de infarto y habían tenido que llevárselo a San Mungo con ahogos y fuertes palpitaciones. A primera vista parecía que el mortífago había hallado la muerte a latigazos. No había parte de su cuerpo que hubiera escapado a la mordida del látigo, a excepción de su rostro. Había sido azotado de forma implacable, una y otra vez, desollándole, dejando su cuerpo convertido en una masa de carne informe y sanguinolenta.

–Creo que podemos asumir que Harry está vivo. –dijo Dumbledore con semblante grave.

–Y de muy mala leche, además. –corroboró Charlie con preocupación.

Un pesado silencio se extendió por la cocina de Grimmauld Place.

–Harry jamás hubiera hecho algo así… –musitó Remus dirigiendo a Severus una mirada rota– …esto solo… solo tiene una explicación…

Severus asintió en silencio. Parecía que su peor pesadilla se había confirmado.

**27/6/07 08.00 a.m.**

El cuerpo retorcido deBellatrix Lestrange fue encontrado al día siguiente junto a la fuente del atrio. Magos y brujas huyeron despavoridos en todas direcciones, alejándose tanto como podían de aquel macabro hallazgo. Ningún piadoso Avada Kedavra había acabado con la vida de la mortífaga. Había muerto bajo los potentes Cruciatus que retorcieron y destrozaron su cuerpo en una lenta e interminable agonía. Extrañamente, la única herida que no encajaba en todo aquel amasijo de huesos rotos y carne desgarrada era un corte largo y limpio en su costado izquierdo, hecho a cuchillo.

La agitación en el Ministerio era tremenda. Nadie entendía como el autor de aquellos horribles asesinatos había podido entrar en el Ministerio y dejar los dos cuerpos sin haber podido ser sorprendido. Decir que a Fudge y a alguno más no les llegaba la camisa al cuello, hubiera sido decir poco. Se extremaron las medidas de vigilancia. Permisos y vacaciones fueron suspendidos en la unidad de aurores. La Orden del Fénix por su parte, aunaba esfuerzos con aurores de confianza de Fallon, para encontrar a Harry. Pero Harry parecía haberse hecho aire.

**28/6/07 8.00 p.m.**

La nueva víctima apareció en un escenario diferente, pero significativo. Rudolph Lestrange fue encontrado en el despacho particular de Ernest Umbridge, atado a una de sus elegantes sillas. Tenía todos y cada uno de los dedos de ambas manos rotos, partidos en varios trocitos. La muerte le había sobrevenido cuando le habían roto también el cuello. Desde ese momento, Umbridge se había encerrado en su mansión y no había vuelto a salir.

–Está vengando a Draco. –aseguró Severus sobre el sepulcral silencio de los demás miembros de la Orden reunidos en el despacho del Director de Hogwarts– Fue McNair quien le azotó en la mazmorra de Malfoy Manor, Rudolph quien le rompió los dedos de la mano y Bella la que le hirió en el costado cuando atacaron _La Petite Etoile._

–Creo que la única información que ahora mismo Harry no maneja es que Draco sigue vivo. –dijo Dumbledore– Aunque me atrevería a decir que, a pesar de todo, sabe mucho más de lo que nosotros mismos conocemos ahora. Que Lestrange haya aparecido en el despacho de Umbridge solo puede significar que él ya ha establecido el vínculo que nosotros buscamos entre éste y Terry McNair. De hecho, no ha dejado lugar a dudas de que el cabecilla era Rudolph.

–Entonces habrá que hacerle saber de alguna forma que Draco sigue vivo. –intervino con inquietud Remus– O esta pesadilla no acabará hasta que él considere que todos los que tienen que pagar lo hayan hecho.

–Hay que detenerle. –dijo el Director de Hogwarts con pesar– Antes de que llegue más lejos.

Y por más lejos todos entendieron que se refería al Ministro de Magia, como primer responsable de la orden de ejecución de su esposo.

**29/6/07 06.00 p.m.**

El todavía desconocido ejecutor, para cualquier que no perteneciera a la Orden, había demostrado nuevamente su pericia en esquivar protecciones y dejar a sus víctimas en los sitios más insospechados. Terry McNair fue encontrado a las afueras de Azkaban, entre las rocas que rodeaban la inaccesible isla. Había sido pasto de los dementores que quedaban en el penal. No iba a ser el único ese día.

**29/6/07 19.00 p.m.**

Umbridge, sentado tras la mesa del estudio de su mansión, miraba con sus ojos saltones desmesuradamente abiertos, ya sin ver. Tenía la túnica abierta y sus manos estaba todavía fuertemente convulsionadas sobre su camisa, como si hubiera intentado arrancársela buscando liberarse de alguna opresión en su pecho. El primer diagnostico del medimago que examinó el cuerpo fue que había sufrido una parada cardio-respiratoria. Nada demasiado extraño tal vez, teniendo en cuenta su exceso de peso, y su tensión siempre por los aires producto de los continuos excesos culinarios del fino paladar del Sr. Umbridge. Los restos de una opípara y nada recomendable comida descansaban todavía sobre la mesa, frente a él. En aquel momento todavía nadie fue capaz de adivinar que lo que había matado a Ernest Umbridge había sido un empacho de digital.

**30/6/07 4.00 a.m.**

Un suave suspiro escapó de los entreabiertos labios de Draco. La mano apartó con cuidado el mechón de pelo que cubría sus ojos y otros ojos contemplaron la paz de su sueño, inducido por las pociones tranquilizantes. Esa misma mano deslizó la sábana de su cuerpo y la posó sobre su vientre, notando apenas que había dejado de ser plano. Volvió a cubrirle y fue arropado con ternura. Entre el sueño y la vigilia, Draco sintió una calidez conocida tomando su mano, más delgada y más pálida, y cómo su palma era besada y llevada después hasta una mejilla algo rasposa por la barba de varios días y extrañamente humedecida. Aun dormido pronunció el nombre que fue acallado con un dulce beso en sus labios, que se movieron ansiosos por seguir sintiendo la ansiada y añorada caricia. Sin embargo, la familiar calidez que hasta entonces había sentido a su lado, desapareció tan de repente como había venido. Y él se sumergió entonces en un sueño inquieto del que despertó al poco tiempo. Sobre la mesa al final de la cama, un pensadero y un pergamino que había sido apresuradamente escrito, serían la única prueba de que la presencia de Harry a su lado no había sido tan solo un delirio de su mente.

Dos horas después, Severus y Remus habían acudido apresuradamente al llamado de Neville, éste último alertado por el medimago que atendía el delicado embarazo de Draco. Preocupados, Hermione y Ron les habían seguido.

Draco seguía en la misma posición en que la enfermera le había encontrado esa mañana, sentado en la cama, estrujando entre sus manos un pergamino que nadie había sido capaz de hacerle soltar. Su rostro seguía bañándose en lágrimas silenciosas, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, ausente.

–Draco¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó Severus suavemente, intentando acostarle, a lo que el joven se resistió.

Sin embargo, la voz del Profesor de Pociones logró captar su mirada y el corazón de Severus tembló al ver la profundidad del dolor que los ojos de su ahijado reflejaban.

–Draco –intentó Hermione con dulzura– vas a enfriarte, deberías acostarte.

Dócilmente, el Slytherin se dejó abrazar por la joven, apoyando cansinamente la cabeza en su hombro.

–¿Puedo? –preguntó Severus.

Y por fin Draco soltó el arrugado pergamino de su mano. Después de que el otro medimago y la enfermera abandonaran la habitación, Severus procedió a leerlo.

_Amor mío:_

_Verte ha sido para mí como nacer de nuevo. Yaces aquí dormido, reposando en calma y no bajo la fría tierra como había supuesto hasta este momento. Mientras velo tu sueño estos escasos momentos en que puedo estar contigo, me doy cuenta de hasta donde me ha llevado el dolor, la desesperación y el odio que nació en mi al creer que te había perdido para siempre. Que al fin te habían arrebatado de mi lado de la peor de las maneras. Me volví loco, Draco. Y me cobré cinco vidas a cambio de la tuya. Reuní todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que alguna vez habías padecido y lo devolví corregido y aumentado a todos y cada uno de los que te lo habían inflingido, ciego de ira y sediento de venganza. Y aunque ahora me horrorice lo que hice, no logro encontrar arrepentimiento en ello. Porque todas y cada una de esos seres a los que me niego a llamar personas, aunque supongo que tampoco yo ahora puedo merecer ese nombre, destrozaron una gran parte de tu vida y también de la mía. Y ellos mismos arrebataron y destrozaron muchas otras que ahora han cobrado justa venganza con las suyas. No estoy intentando justificar lo injustificable, amor. Sencillamente con tu pérdida llegué a límite de lo que mi paciencia, mi coraje y mi cordura podían soportar. Y la magia que ahora palpita dentro de mí ayudó bastante, no lo dudes. Porque ha helado la sangre en mis venas y secado mi corazón. Ni uno de sus gritos hizo mella en mi alma; ni una de sus suplicas me desvió del final que tracé para cada uno de ellos. ¿De qué otra manera podría haberlo llevado a cabo, sino?_

_Sin embargo, esta tarde he descubierto que estabas vivo, amor mío. Y mi alma ha renacido. Umbridge ha sido una inagotable fuente de información. Al igual que todos los demás. Sólo tendrás que entregar el pensadero que he dejado a los pies de tu cama y nadie jamás volverá a molestarte con falsas acusaciones ni tendrás que volver a temer por tu vida. Ni por la de nuestro futuro hijo o hija. En él he depositado todos los pensamientos que esos miserables guardaban en su memoria, que convenientemente encadenados, reconstruyen la parte más dolorosa de nuestras vidas. La que agonizó tu existencia durante tanto tiempo y que también estuvo a punto de acabar con la mía en más de una ocasión. Entrégaselo al Profesor Dumbledore. Él sabrá que hacer._

_Como habrás imaginado, Fudge era el siguiente en mi lista. El último en realidad. Mal que le pese, tendrá que dar gracias al pequeño ser que llevas en tu vientre, cuya existencia tan cruelmente quiso obviar. Porque ha sido él quien me ha detenido y me ha hecho reconsiderar que tú y mi hijo no os merecéis que siga deshonrándoos con una muerte más. Suficiente pagará cuando todo lo que está recogido en el pensadero salga a la luz. Aunque confieso que he tenido que hacer un verdadero acopio de voluntad para no correr al Ministerio y estrangular a ese miserable con mis propias manos por haber pretendido acabar también con nuestro bebé. _

_Sé que desde el principio has sabido que esto era una despedida. Y realmente lo es. Soy consciente de que te juré no separarme jamás de ti y que con ello falto a mi palabra. Pero tampoco jamás creí poder convertirme en el ser abominable que ahora mismo siento que soy. Y no quiero a alguien como yo junto a nuestro hijo. Te amo, Draco. Te amo como jamás he amado a nadie ni podré volver a amar. Sé que lo sabes. Y por eso no llenaré tu vida de más sufrimiento. Con el dolor de ser el esposo de un asesino. Con la angustia de compartir tu vida con alguien al que pueden enviar a Azkaban en cualquier momento o que vuelva a matar por defenderse. Porque cuando actué como lo hice, creí que estaba solo y mi propia vida realmente no me importaba demasiado. Pero ahora la tuya a mi lado ya no sería vida, amor. Debes pensar en nuestro hijo y en lo que es mejor para él o ella. Y lo mejor que yo puedo hacer por vosotros es salir de las vuestras. Nuestra situación económica es desahogada, así que no sufro por dejarte falto de medios. Utiliza nuestros bienes como quieras y consideres oportuno. Tampoco te dejo solo, porque sé que tu padrino cuidará de ti, al igual que Remus y que tendrás el apoyo de nuestros amigos. _

_Rehaz tu vida, amor. Seguramente ahora te parecerá imposible. Pero quizá con el tiempo necesites a alguien a tu lado. Y nuestro hijo otro padre. Uno del que pueda sentirse orgulloso. Lo único que te pido amor mío, es que sigas guardando un pequeño rinconcito de tu corazón para mí. Un pequeño trocito que de vez en cuando te recuerde cuanto os amo a ti y a nuestro hijo y que vosotros siempre estaréis en el mío._

_Os ama,_

_Harry_

**Respondiendo a la pregunta de alguna de vosotras de si voy a publicar en alguna otra página donde se puedan responder comentarios, os diré que todas mis historias están también publicadas www-slasheaven-com(sustituid los guiones por puntos) en donde el autor/a puede responder cómodamente a los lectores/as sin ningún problema. Y gracias por los que habéis dejado aquí. Besos. Livia.**


	26. La Vida Sigue

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. Sólo lo que he aportado de mi propia cosecha. Tampoco recibo a cambio retribución algunas más que vuestros reviews.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia es slash y contendrá lemmon. Si no os gustan este tipo de narraciones, no hace falta que sigáis.

_Harry intenta dejar atrás su pasado con el Quidditch. Draco ha atravesado experiencias traumáticas y todavía es buscado y perseguido. Cuando la vida les ponga frente a frente de nuevo, tendrás que aprender a convivir._

**CAPITULO XXV**

**La vida sigue.**

Tal como había anticipado Harry en su carta, Dumbledore había sabido muy bien cómo utilizar el pensadero. El mundo mágico se había sacudido hasta los cimientos una vez todo salió a la luz. El Ministro de Magia, ya depuesto de su cargo ante la irrebatible evidencia, daba los últimos coletazos lanzando al aire sus sospechas sobre quien había sido el autor material de todas aquellas muertes, advirtiendo a todo el que quisiera escucharle sobre el peligroso carácter de quien siempre habían querido y respetado como su salvador. Recluido en su mansión bajo la vigilancia de los aurores sobre los que hasta hacía poco él ordenaba, esperaba a que se tomara una decisión sobre su futuro. La sociedad mágica exigía su cabeza y en ese futuro ya se perfilaba una larga y fría estancia en Azkaban. Ya no tenía nada que perder.

Sin embargo, había que reconocerle al Director de Hogwarts su habilidad y sus innatas dotes en el arte de la manipulación. Aunque él prefiriera llamarlo "ligero cambio en el enfoque de hechos que por si mismos podían inducir a error a personas que, por razones obvias, tenían un profundo desconocimiento del entramado del asunto que les ocupaba y a las que había que ayudar a discernir la irrefutable verdad." Por supuesto, nadie estaba dispuesto a llorar a un atajo de mortífagos que, aunque no se expresara en voz muy alta, se merecían la muerte que habían tenido. Y en cuanto a Umbridge... De repente el hasta hacía poco respetado miembro del Wizangamot se había convertido, incluso para los que habían compartido sus ideas, en el villano más odiado en la comunidad mágica junto con los detestables mortífagos. ¿Pues no había conspirado y casi logrado matar al Niño que Vivió tan solo unos minutos después de que el chiquillo acabara de librarles del Señor Oscuro¿Cómo una persona en apariencia respetable había podido ser tan cruel y desalmada? Y no contento con ello casi había logrado matarle otra vez, envenenándole, hacia apenas dos semanas, compinchado con los desalmados seguidores de Aquel Que Jamás Volvería a Ser Nombrado. Cómo había dicho una lacrimógena bruja en una de las tantas opiniones recogidas a pie de calle por las que el El Inquisidor y El Profeta competían¿quién no habría perdido el juicio después de haber sido secuestrado del hospital en el que se encontraba todavía convaleciente y seguramente sometido a Merlín sabe que torturas por aquellos desalmados, para luego enterarse que han estado a punto de matar a su esposo, claramente inocente de cuanto se le acusaba asesinando de paso a su hijo no nato¡Merlín bendito! Después de todo lo que había pasado el pobre chico nadie podía recriminarle que hubiera perdido los nervios. El drama estaba servido. Y las opiniones divididas. La sociedad mágica se fraccionaba entre los que pensaban que Harry había hecho demasiado por ellos como para olvidarlo todo de un plumazo y no darle una segunda oportunidad y los que creían que lo mejor para todos era que se quedara donde quiera que estuviera, a poder ser bien lejos. Una tercera corriente de opinión estaba a favor de recibir nuevamente al salvador del mundo mágico en el seno de la sociedad, pero no sin antes haber asumido un justo castigo. Había muchos atenuantes, desde luego, y tampoco exigirían una pena demasiado dura. Pero nadie podía tomarse la justicia por su mano y pretender salir impune. Aunque este alguien se llamara Harry Potter. No obstante, tal como le había asegurado Dumbledore a un preocupado Remus, la última palabra todavía no estaba dicha. Sólo había que dejar que la agitación provocada por los últimos acontecimientos reposara. Con el tiempo y una vez magos y brujas fueran realmente conscientes de que el peligro de un ataque mortifago no volvería a surgir y que nuevamente la paz y la tranquilidad habían vuelto a la comnidad, no les quedaría más remedio que reconocer quien había sido, una vez más, el autor de dicha hazaña. Y como la naturaleza humana tendía a ser olvidadiza para cuanto no fuera en interés propio, sólo se recordaría que Harry Potter les había librado de la última lacra que sufría la sociedad mágica y todo lo demás se extraviaría en la memoria.

En contrapartida, Draco se había convertido en el irresistible foco de atención de toda publicación que se preciara. Luna había iniciado desde las páginas de El Inquisidor una verdadera campaña de limpieza de imagen del atractivo y embarazado rubio. Para gusto de algunos de sus allegados, dígase Severus Snape, la "loca" directora de la publicación se había pasado un pelín convirtiendo la vida de su ahijado en una novela trágica de tintes Shakesperianos. Gracias a Merlín, Draco seguía de momento en San Mungo y no se enteraba de nada. Todas las acusaciones que pesaban sobre él fueron retiradas y su abogada exigió una compensación y la restitución de sus bienes. Aunque Hermione estaba segura de que eso iba a ser un largo y farragoso proceso.

Draco no podía creer que Harry ya no estaba a su lado. Que tenía que soportar aquel absurdo vacío en que se había convertido su vida, sin otro esperanza que esperar a que algún día se arrepintiera de su determinación y volviera a casa. Le extrañaba y a la vez le odiaba por haber tomado aquella decisión tan a la brava. Comprendía la presión y la tensión bajo la que Harry se encontraba en aquellos momentos. Pero como siempre, había antepuesto el corazón a su maldito e inexistente cerebro de Gryffindor. Harry tendría que haber sabido que él le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, si era necesario. Él y su hijo. Aunque el pequeño ser que llevaba en sus entrañas se le antojaba demasiado irreal todavía. Inexistente. Sólo vivía en las palabras de cuantos le rodeaban. En los atentos cuidados que recibía en San Mungo. En la mirada triste de Remus que sólo se iluminaba cuando hablaba del que consideraba como un futuro nieto; en la de preocupación de su padrino, que ahora secretamente daba gracias a la ineptitud del Gryffindor con las pociones; o en las de sus amigos, que intentaban animarle diciéndole que ese pequeño milagro le había salvado la vida.

Cuando por fin logró salir del hospital, se trasladó a las habitaciones de Severus y Remus en Hogwarts, bajo la supervisión de Madame Pompfrey, incapaz de volver a una casa llena de recuerdos. El pasar de los días se fue convirtiendo para Draco en una agónica rutina. Obligado a permanecer en un constante estado de reposo, se desesperaba por poder andar dos pasos sin que un temeroso Remus o un inquieto Severus le siguieran a todas partes y él acabara por dejarse caer una vez más en la mecedora de la salita, antes de que alguno de los dos le condujera con sutileza hasta la cama alegando que necesitaba descansar. Su tez, ya de por si pálida, ahora se mostraba tan lívida y demacrada que al final, siguiendo los consejos del medimago, Remus y Severus tomaron la decisión de trasladarle a algún lugar donde pudiera disfrutar de un poco de aire fresco y no tuviera que permanecer encerrado todo el día. No era cuestión de pasearse por los jardines del castillo o por el exterior entre tanto niño atolondrado, descartó Severus. Además de todo el revuelo que el conocimiento de que Draco se encontraba en Hogwarts hubiera ocasionado. La prensa sensacionalista todavía le buscaba para conseguir de sus labios cualquier declaración. En su estado no podía quedarse solo, así que cuando Remus le propuso pasar una temporada en La Madriguera con el matrimonio Weasley, Draco se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Mientras no le llevaran a la casa que había compartido con Harry, lo demás no le importaba. Todavía no estaba preparado para volver allí.

Los Weasleys estuvieron encantados de recibirle en su casa y le acogieron como si de un hijo se tratara. Draco se pasaba horas sentando en la mecedora en el jardín, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, entibiando al sol la permanente opresión que atenazaba su pecho, meciendo también pena y tristeza. La otrora bulliciosa casa de los Weasley era ahora un remanso de paz y de silencio. Las escandalosas reuniones de los domingos de la pelirroja tribu se habían limitado para que su huésped pudiera gozar de la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Durante los casi cuatro primeros meses de su ignorado embarazo, no había sufrido ninguna de las características típicas en ese período. En realidad, aunque podían darse, las náuseas y vómitos no eran tan habituales en los embarazos masculinos y tal vez debido a esa falta de síntomas, difíciles de detectar a veces. Además, su vientre había permanecido plano como una tabla. Solo casi al final de su quinto mes, la barriga parecía haber surgido de golpe, aunque debido a su delgada constitución, no era demasiado prominente. Entre el cuarto y el sexto mes de embarazo, el medimago le había explicado que generalmente no solían presentarse problemas de salud. Y aparte de que él no pudiera hacer esfuerzos, ejercicios violentos, cargar pesos y una larga lista de cosas en las que se incluía no hacer magia para evitar un posible aborto, no tendría que haber más complicaciones. Solía pensar con ironía que podían haberse evitado gastar tanto pergamino con tan solo poner lo que SI podía hacer. Es decir, nada. Según la última revisión, su bebé media ya 25 cm. y lo único que le había llevado a empezar a creer que en realidad estaba allí era que había comenzado a hacerse notar, moviéndose y dando ligeras patadas contra la pared de su vientre. No se lo había dicho a nadie. Lo había guardado para él y atesorado ese momento esperando en el fondo de su corazón poder compartirlo con Harry algún día. Así que había cerrado los ojos y se había concentrado en perseguir con sus manos los pequeños movimientos que notaba, sonriendo para si cuando patadita y mano coincidían en el mismo punto. Ya había pasado un mes sin Harry.

Llegado el sexto mes la Sra. Weasley empezó la producción masiva de gorritos, patucos y jerséis de todos los colores para su bebé y los de Hermione, que para alegría de Ron eran dos, ya que tanto el uno como la otra se había empeñado en no querer saber el sexo de sus respectivos retoños. Su vientre había dado un estirón más y especialmente por las noches, el bebé le obsequiaba con una sesión de movimientos extra, hasta que lograba calmarlo acariciando suavemente su barriga. A veces no podía evitar sentirse algo estúpido mientras frotaba su barriga y le hablaba a alguien que no podía oírle. O eso pensaba. Pero de todas formas lo hacía. A pesar de la movida compañía, su cama estaba más fría y vacía que nunca.

Fleur, por ser la única conocida que hablaba francés, había aceptado viajar al menos una vez al mes a París y traerle noticias de cómo andaban las cosas en el restaurante. A su regreso tras el primer viaje, le había explicado con cierta picardía que su cuñado Charlie había insistido en acompañarla la próxima vez que fuera a París. Para hacerle compañía, había dicho. Pero Fleur sospechaba que había cierta muggle en _La Petit Etoile,_ que había conocido durante el enlace Harry y él en la capital francesa, que tenía más que interesado a su promiscuo cuñado. Después, que Louanne preguntara cada vez con más insistencia cuando Harry o él se dejarían caer por allí se convirtió en una rutina en los informes que Fleur le daba. Aparte del cotilleo habitual de cómo iban las cosas entre Charlie y Marie, una vez que ésta última hubiera dejado su relación con Noah. Draco sólo se tranquilizó cuando Fleur le aseguró que el cocinero, a pesar de todo, seguía al pie del cañón o mejor dicho a pie de cocina y que aquella ruptura no había influido para nada en su trabajo. Es más, parecía que incluso ya había encontrado sustituta para Marie. Draco se prometió a si mismo que tras el nacimiento de su bebé viajaría a Paris para tranquilizar a la Sra. Bouchoir. Aunque todavía no sabía que le diría cuando preguntara por Harry. Hacia ya dos meses que su esposo faltaba de su lado.

A mediados de Octubre Draco seguía todavía con su costumbre de mecerse en el jardín disfrutando del sol de media mañana, abrigado ahora con un grueso jersey que había agrandado convenientemente para que su barriga de siete meses y medio cupiera en él. Estaba demasiado cómodo para moverse, pero como el pequeño no dejara de oprimir donde en esos momentos lo estaba haciendo, tendría que abandonar tan confortable postura y visitar nuevamente el cuarto de baño. Con la entrada a su séptimo mes, Draco había descubierto que para descansar bien por la noche, lo mejor era prescindir de toda bebida en la cena. El cuerpo del bebé y principalmente su cabeza, oprimía ya con fuerza su vejiga, que al no poder distenderse le obligaba a vaciarla a menudo. Paulatinamente el espacio de la matriz creada por la poción de fertilidad iba quedando insuficiente y el bebé ya no podía dar sus vueltas con tanta libertad.

Como casi todas las mañanas, la Sra. Weasley depositó una bandeja con leche y galletas sobre la pequeña mesa de mimbre del jardín.

–Recién horneadas. –dijo con una sonrisa– No comiste mucho durante el desayuno.

Draco alzó la mirada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. A Molly a veces le daban miedo aquellos ojos tan hermosamente grises y a la vez tan profundamente vacíos e intensamente tristes. Miedo de que nada pudiera hacerlos revivir nuevamente; ni siquiera el pequeño ser que se gestaba en sus entrañas. Todavía la sorprendía que el joven hubiera aceptado trasladarse a su hogar, cuando se hizo evidente que necesitaba vigilancia y cuidados que Severus y Remus no podían ofrecerle en Hogwarts, ocupados en sus clases y otras actividades relacionadas con la vida docente del castillo. Observó como Draco cogía una galleta con gesto lánguido y le daba un pequeño mordisquito sin mucho entusiasmo.

–Ayer por la noche cuando ya te habías acostado, contactó Severus para recordarte que esta tarde tienes visita con el medimago. –Molly hizo un pequeño gesto de exasperación– Como si nosotros no fuéramos capaces de acordarnos¿verdad? –Draco solo insinuó otra leve sonrisa– Estarán aquí a las cuatro para acompañarte. –el joven asintió en silencio– Bébete la leche, cariño. Él o ella te lo agradecerá.

Draco obedeció y apuró el vaso hasta el fondo, aunque sabía que la necesidad no tardaría en hacerle llegar al cuarto de baño.

–Así me gusta –dijo ella y en un acto inconsciente, la mano tan acostumbrada a acariciar hijos y ahora nietos, mimó la pálida mejilla en un acto tan natural para ella como respirar.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que otra mano, más delgada y más fría retuviera la suya con suavidad y depositara en ella un delicado beso.

–Gracias Molly.

Profundamente conmovida por aquel inesperado gesto, la mujer envolvió al joven en uno de sus típicos abrazos de mama osa, tal como solían llamarlos los gemelos, felizmente saturados de amor materno como el resto de sus hermanos y tal vez por ello, tendentes a olvidar y a no apreciar en su justa medida lo que siempre les había sido dado.

–Sé cuanto le amas, cariño –dijo acariciando el sedoso pelo rubio– y lo que le echas de menos. Pero Harry volverá, estoy segura. Encontraremos la manera de que lo haga. Todos le están buscando.

Draco asintió en silencio, sintiéndose sorprendentemente confortable en el abrazo de la mujer. Por un momento, se preguntó que habría dicho Narcisa de toda aquella situación. O si su padre le habría desheredado del disgusto. No obstante, acabó por concluir que su madre seguramente estaría abrazándole tal como hacia Molly en ese momento. Y se sintió profundamente agradecido por contar, a pesar de todo, con el cariño de todos los que le rodeaban. Incluso Ron buscaba pretextos para dejarse caer por casa de sus padres con más frecuencia de la habitual. Y que casualidad, que siempre llevara en el bolsillo una de aquellas bolsitas de gominolas muggles que, casualmente también siempre acababa de comprar y que por otra de esas casualidades de la vida, ahora Draco se moría por comer a todas horas. Tanto él como Hermione las devoraban.

–¿Qué tal una partida? –le retaba Ron invariablemente después.

–Sabes que vas a perder, Weasley. –contestaba él alzando una ceja como en sus mejores tiempos.

–En tus sueños, Malfoy. Y si acaso me dejara ganar, que no es el caso, tan solo sería por no darte un disgusto en tu estado.

Octubre dio paso a Noviembre y a las primeras nevadas. El vientre de Draco dio un estirón más y entró en su octavo mes. Cuatro meses y su amor seguía perdido Merlín sabía donde, escondiéndose de él y del mundo.

–Tengo tantas ganas de verle ya. –dijo Remus acariciando la abultada barriga, una tarde de sábado en que él y Severus habían ido a visitarle.

Draco se removió con dificultad en la mecedora. En las últimas semanas ya no sabía como sentarse ni como moverse sin experimentar la incómoda sensación de que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. El medimago le había advertido de que debido a las circunstancias que se dieron a principios del embarazo, las mismas que le obligaban a guardar aquel insoportable reposo, el parto se podía adelantar. Draco estaba seguro de que así sería, ya que el bebe que pateaba sin descanso en su interior, parecía cada vez más ansioso por salir. Y aunque reconocía estar algo asustado, deseaba que lo hiciera ya de una vez. Además, Molly con siete partos a cuestas, le había dicho que a pesar de faltarle un mes su barriga estaba ya muy baja, señal inequívoca de no tardaría en nacer.

–Yo también, Remus. –respondió– Poder hacer algo más que ir de la cama a la mecedora y de la mecedora a la cama será un verdadero cambio en mi vida. –dijo con ironía.

–Ese no será el verdadero cambio, créeme. –intervino Severus arrugando la nariz– Cambiar pañales apestosos si lo será.

Draco miró a su padrino con algo de aprensión.

–¿Y no piensan los abuelos honorarios echar una mano? –preguntó esperando que alguien picara el anzuelo.

–¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Remus, entusiasmado.

–Ya lo oíste. Remus piensa ayudar. –dijo Severus, dando por cerrado el asunto.

–Oh, vamos Severus, –intervino Molly con un leve tono de amonestación– no me digas que no te hará ilusión cambiarle los pañales a tu nietecito o nietecita.

El adusto Profesor no sabía en que momento se habían empeñado en convertirle en abuelo, título que él por supuesto no había reclamado. Pero Remus parecía tan ilusionado con esa idea y como sea que ambos podían considerarse lo más cercano a un padre que tanto Draco como Harry tenían, acabó cediendo. Pero todo tenía un límite. Así que alzó ambas cejas en dirección a Molly en una muda pregunta de ¿me has visto bien? Soy Severus Snape, Profesor de Pociones. ¿En qué momento me has confundido con una niñera?

–¿Te has tomado la poción vitamínica? –preguntó evitando ahondar en el tema.

–Si… –respondió Draco con un bostezo.

–¿El compuesto de hierro?

–Mmmmm… si…

–¡Severus Snape¿Acaso dudas de que yo haya cumplido con mis obligaciones? –preguntó la Sra. Weasley empezando a enfadarse.

–No le hagas caso, Molly. –se apresuró a intervenir Remus– Ya sabes como es.

Ella dirigió una mirada molesta a Severus, al tiempo que tapaba con una manta las piernas de un adormecido Draco, que todavía se balanceaba junto al hogareño fuego de la chimenea. Minutos después, Arthur Weasley hizo un gesto a su mujer, para asegurarse de que Draco estaba realmente dormido. Molly asintió.

–¿Qué novedades hay? –preguntó en un susurro dirigiéndose a Remus y Severus.

–Nada de lo que esperábamos. –susurró a su vez Remus, cuyo rostro perdió la expresión de alegría que había mantenido hasta ese momento por Draco– Esta mañana el Profesor Dumbledore nos ha informado de que la pista en la que habíamos puesto tantas esperanzas ha resultado en nada.

–Yo todavía confiaba en que viera nacer a su hijo. –musitó Molly con tristeza.

–Harry jamás pondría en peligro a Draco. Y menos a su hijo. –intervino Severus– Y ahora mismo él piensa que es un peligro para todos nosotros.

–¿Dónde diablos puede haberse metido este muchacho? –siguió susurrando el Sr. Weasley.

–Me temo que no le encontraremos si él no quiere. –sentenció Severus, contemplando con tristeza a su ahijado, que en esos momentos reposaba tranquilo, con las manos cruzas sobre su barriga, en un gesto universal de protección.

Eran las tres y media de la mañana cuando una punzada breve pero intensa en el bajo vientre le despertó vagamente. Veinte minutos después un nuevo y doloroso pinchazo le hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que tenía el vientre duro como una piedra. Esperó a que pasara y despacio se levantó para dirigirse a la ducha. Quince minutos después apenas acababa de vestirse cuando su vientre volvió a endurecerse de forma dolorosa. Se sentó en la cama y así permaneció durante unos minutos. Después se levantó para acabar de llenar la bolsa de mano que ya tenía medio preparada. Añadió ropa interior y sus utensilios de aseo. Después cogió otra bolsa, casi de igual tamaño y repasó que no hubiera olvidado nada: las primeras mudas para su bebé (incluyendo patucos jerséis y gorritos hechos por Molly) y otras cosas necesarias como pañales, colonia, aquel pequeño cepillo para peinarlo suponiendo que tuviera pelo, ungüento para aplicar con cada cambio de pañal para evitar escoceduras (hecho especialmente por Severus), un par de arrullos y aquel saco con estampado de ositos que le habían regalado Ron y Hermione para abrigar al bebe cuando saliera del hospital. Hermione le había asegurado que era muy práctico ó al menos eso le habían dicho a ella cuando compró el suyo. Una nueva contracción le retuvo en la puerta unos minutos, cuando estaba a punto de salir. Después atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del matrimonio Weasley y llamó suavemente.

–Molly… Molly...

La puerta se abrió en menos tiempo del que Draco había esperado, para dejar paso a una Sra. Weasley en camisón y con los pelos alborotados.

–Cariño¿ya? –preguntó con cara de sobresalto.

–Eso creo.

–¡Arthuuuuurrrrr!

Si el pobre hombre no moría en ese momento de un ataque al corazón, seguramente llegaría a viejo, pensó Draco mientras descendía muy despacio las escaleras, para dirigirse a la chimenea del salón. Apenas quince minutos después Severus y Remus estaban en el salón de los Weasley, y nadie habría podido negar que se habían vestido con bastante prisa a la vista de sus descolocados atuendos. Y a la Sra. Weasley sin duda se le había olvidado peinarse. Draco se hubiera reído si no fuera porque las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas y un agudo dolor golpeaba contra sus riñones. La impaciencia Gryffindor se estaba haciendo patente.

–¿Tienes el traslador que nos dio el medimago en la última visita? –preguntó Severus, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

–Se lo diste a Molly. Recuérdalo. –le dijo Remus con mucha más calma que su pareja– Por si nosotros no podíamos acudir inmediatamente cuando Draco se pusiera de parto.

–¡Merlin! –dijo la aludida con cara de espanto– ¿Dónde lo habré puesto? No recuerdo…

–Yo lo tengo –suspiró Draco que estaba admirando el espectáculo desde su mecedora– Me lo dio para que lo guardara¿se acuerda?

–¡Oh, que estúpida soy! –se reprochó ella.

–¿A que esperamos? –preguntó Severus, a quien la impaciencia siempre le ponía de mal humor.

Remus ayudó a Draco a levantarse de la mecedora. El traslador especial solo estaba preparado para transportar a dos personas, a la parturienta o parturiento, según el caso y a su pareja. Los demás tendrían que llegar a San Mungo por otros medios.

–Remus te acompañará –decidió Severus, sintiendo que necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de llegar al hospital y parecía que Remus tenía la situación mucho mejor controlada que él.

Draco y Remus llegaron sin ningún problema al sector de urgencias del hospital, donde fueron inmediatamente atendidos por una enfermera que les llevó a uno de los boxers de la sala. Tras recostar a Draco en la camilla, les dijo que esperaran; el medimago no tardaría.

–¿Nervioso? –preguntó Remus.

–Asustado. –confesó Draco apretando los dientes por una nueva contracción.

–Va a ser rápido. –le tranquilizó Remus tomando su mano– Ventajas de ser hombre. Una pequeña incisión y sacarán al bebé en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–Lo sé…es solo que…

–Él no está aquí y es duro. –acabó Remus por él apartando un mechón de su frente– Sé que todo esto cayó sobre ti como un jarro de agua fría. Y has soportado todos estos meses con paciencia y estoicismo. –el Profesor suspiró, intentando ocultar su tristeza– Pero ahora es cuando tienes que ser realmente fuerte, Draco. Porque tu bebé de momento solo va a tenerte a ti. Y a todos nosotros, por supuesto, pero necesitará lo que sólo tú puedes darle. Y no podrás dárselo si te derrumbas.

–Un Malfoy jamás se derrumba. –afirmó Draco con los diente apretados y a pesar de todo una mirada desafiante.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –corroboró Remus con una sonrisa.

En ese preciso momento entró el medimago acompañado de la enfermera que los había recibido.

–Bien, Draco, parece que tenemos a un pequeño impaciente por salir –le animó con una amplia sonrisa. Y dirigiéndose a Remus. –¿Sería tan amable de salir un momento, por favor? –y en cuanto Remus lo hizo, corrió las cortinas.

Al cabo de diez minutos el medimago volvió a salir.

–Vamos a llevarle a la sala de partos. –informó al licántropo– No creo que haya ningún problema. Pero seguramente el bebé tendrá que permanecer en una incubadora durante unos días. –Remus asintió– Ahora si es tan amable, puede aguardar en la sala de espera de la entrada. Le avisaremos.

–Muy bien, gracias. –se dirigió a la camilla donde Draco ya empezaba a estar algo atontado debido a la poción que la enfermera acababa de darle– Todo irá bien, cariño. –dijo besando su frente– Cuando despiertes tendrás un bebé precioso.

Draco hizo intención de querer sonreír, pero sus ojos se cerraron irremisiblemente.

–¿Qué quiso decir ese medimago del tres al cuarto con "rápido"? –gruñía Severus, paseando arriba y abajo como un león enjaulado, bajo la resignada mirada del resto de ocupantes de la sala de espera.

Aunque león no fuera la palabra más adecuada para él. Remus ya había desistido en intentar que se sentara y se tranquilizara. Habían pasado casi dos horas y en todo ese tiempo la enfermera sólo había salido una vez al principio, para decirles que todo iba según lo previsto. Ante la falta de noticias Hermione, precedida por su ya enorme barriga portadora de gemelos, había recorrido todo el hospital intentando localizar a Neville para que, aunque las cesáreas no fueran su especialidad, se colara en la sala de partos y pudiera darles al menos alguna noticia de lo que allí estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de encontrarle. Nadie supo darle razón de donde estaba el Mm. Longbottom. Dos horas y media después el medimago que había atendido a Draco durante todo el embarazo, hacía por fin su aparición en la sala de espera… seguido de Neville. Ramus tuvo que dar un salto de su silla para alcanzar a Severus antes de que atrapara al pobre hombre por su bata de quirófano.

–Todo ha ido bien. –dijo el medimago con una amplia sonrisa que pretendía infundir confianza– Ha tenido una niña sana y preciosa, pero que por su poco peso todavía tendrá que permanecer al menos un par de semanas en la incubadora. Dentro de una hora más o menos podrán verla en la nursery.

–¿Y mi ahijado? –preguntó Severus con voz tensa.

–Draco está bien¿de acuerdo? –habló Neville entonces– Pero todos sabéis que los embarazos masculinos ya son de por si difíciles y las circunstancias que envolvieron a Draco en un principio ha hecho que el suyo sea especialmente delicado. –Severus estaba perforando ya con la mirada a su ex alumno. Pero éste le ignoró por completo– Durante la cesárea, la magia de Draco y como consecuencia sus signos vitales se desestabilizaron… un poco. –Severus maldijo la manía de los matasanos de hablar siempre a medias, sin esclarecer totalmente las cosas– Tardamos un tiempo en poder estabilizarlo nuevamente. Y aunque ahora se encuentra dentro de índices considerados normales, me temo que tardará en recuperarse un poco más de lo previsto. No vamos a permitirle volver a casa hasta estar completamente seguros de que un episodio como éste no va a volver a repetirse.

–¿Podemos verle? –preguntó Remus, que había tomado la mano de Severus y trataba de calmar su temblor.

–Me temo que no, Profesor. Le tendremos bajo vigilancia durante algunas horas, para controlar que todo sigue bien. Podrán verle cuando le traslademos a una habitación. Si todo va bien, mañana por la mañana.

–¿Mañana? –casi gritó Severus.

–Mañana Profesor –dijo Neville con rotundidad.

Y sin añadir una palabra más, ambos medimagos se fueron. Severus estaba convencido de que aquella era una pequeña venganza de su martirizado exalumno.

La primera sensación que tuvo fue la de que le faltaba algo. Sus pensamientos, algo espesos todavía debido al sedante, llegaron a hilvanar que estaba en una cama de hospital. Volvió ligeramente la cabeza para darse cuenta del gota a gota en su mano. Movió su otra mano y de pronto fue consciente de que su enorme barriga había desaparecido. Un jadeo de pánico acompañó el lento movimiento por levantarse. Pero una mano firme le retuvo.

–Shhhh Draco, todo esta bien.

–Padrino… –aunque le alivió ver el familiar rostro a su lado, no redujo su inquietud– … el bebé…

–En una incubadora, todavía tiene que ganar algo de peso. Pero está bien. –Severus sonrió– Remus te hará una descripción sumamente detallada en cuanto vuelva de la nursery, donde parece habarse unido a la plantilla de enfermeras. –dijo Severus con ironía– Creo que las pobres no sabían lo que hacían cuando le dejaron entrar. Les ha hecho volver a la pobre criatura del derecho y del revés, contando deditos y asegurándose de que todo estaba en su sitio. Y lo ha hecho con mucho cuidado, según me consta. –añadió ante la mirada de preocupación de su ahijado.

–¿No crees que te olvidas de algo, padrino? –dijo Draco entrecerrando los ojos, ya un poco más tranquilo.

Severus alzó una ceja, sin comprender.

–Oh, una niña. –dijo cayendo de pronto en su estúpida omisión– Preciosa a decir de todos. Aunque las opiniones están divididas con respecto a quien se parece. –después miró a su ahijado con aire confidencial– Entre tu y yo, Draco y sin ánimo de ofenderte: arrugada como una pasa y tan roja como un pequeño demonio, es imposible saber a quien se parece. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que en algún momento eso deberá… mejorar.

Draco no pudo evitar un amago de carcajada, pero inmediatamente la cicatriz todavía tierna de su vientre, le advirtió que no era buena idea.

–¿Cuándo voy a poder verla? –preguntó ansioso.

–En cuanto te dejen levantarte. Dentro de dos o tres días si todo va bien.

–No puedo esperar tanto. –gimió.

–Veré lo que se puede hacer. –le prometió su padrino– Ahora descansa.

¡Merlin¡Estaba harto de descansar!

A la mañana siguiente, Draco consiguió salirse con la suya y engatusar a Neville para que le permitiera ir a la nursery para conocer a su hija. La pequeña tenía ya casi dos días y el medímago se obstinaba en no dejarle levantarse. A media mañana apareció una enfermera, levitando un sillón frente a ella. Le ayudó a sentarse en él y después le condujo hasta la nursery cómodamente sentado. La sala, repleta de cunitas que se mecían solas intentando acallar a alguno de sus escandalosos ocupantes, olía a colonia de bebé. Dos atareadas enfermeras le sonrieron al entrar. Una estaba ocupada cambiando pañales y la otra intentaba darle el biberón a uno de sus enfadados huéspedes, que movía piernas y brazos como aspas de molino. La enfermera que le acompañaba no se detuvo allí, sino que siguió hasta otra pequeña sala donde se encontraban las incubadoras. Sólo dos de ellas estaban ocupadas.

–Le presento a su hija, Sr. Potter –dijo la mujer suavemente.

Y con su varita redujo las patas que sostenían la incubadora para que quedara a la altura de Draco, que debía permanecer sentado.

–Es muy buena. –continuó la enfermera sin poder dejar de sonreír ante la expresión de éxtasis que se les ponía a todos los padres cuando veían por primera vez a sus retoños– Además, es una pequeña tragona. Si sigue así no creo que tenga que permanecer mucho tiempo en la incubadora. Ya ha ganado casi 75 gr. ¿Le gustaría alimentarla? Prácticamente es la hora. –Draco asintió, sin poder apartar la vista del cristal– Bien, iré a preparar el biberón.

La mujer desapareció en dirección a la nursery nuevamente, dejando a Draco solo con su hija. Le parecía increíble que aquel pequeño montoncito de carne hubiera crecido dentro de él. ¿Cómo podía Severus haberla comparado con una pasa? Su hija era absolutamente adorable. Desde la punta de su naricita hasta el último de sus minúsculos deditos. Parecía que no tenía pelo pero, fijándose bien, podía distinguirse una suave pelusilla, casi blanca en su cabeza. La pequeña tenía los puños cerrados y daba pataditas al aire como si fuera una ranita, con aquellas minúsculas piernecitas que surgían a ambos lados del gigantesco pañal. Su rostro empezaba a enrojecer por el enfado, pero, sin embargo, tan solo fue capaz de emitir un ridículo sonido que no llegó ni a sollozo. Al final se metió el puño en la boca y empezó a chuparlo con fruición.

–Oh, bueno, bueno¿ya estamos desesperadas? –preguntó la enfermera apareciendo con dos pequeños biberones, al ver los movimientos frenéticos dentro de la incubadora.

Depositó los biberones sobre una mesa acoplaba a la pared. De pronto Draco sintió que la temperatura de la habitación aumentaba sensiblemente. La enfermera abrió la incubadora y tomó con cuidado a la niña.

–Ven aquí, pequeña impaciente, tu padre quiere conocerte.

Envolvió a la pequeña en un arrullo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión asustada en el rostro del padre cuando hizo intención de entregarle a la niña.

–Bien, apoye su brazo en el brazo del sillón,… así…sin miedo Sr. Potter, le aseguro que no se le va a caer –depositó a la niña con cuidado en el brazo de su padre–mantenga su cabecita en alto, así, eso es,…todavía no puede sostenerla así que tiene que hacerlo usted por ella¿comprende? Levántela un poco más,.. así.. perfecto. –la enfermera sonrió– relaje el brazo Sr. Potter, si está tan agarrotado dentro de cinco minutos los 2 kg. de su hija le van a parecer diez, créame. –Draco le devolvió una sonrisa algo avergonzada– Muy bien, y ahora… –se dirigió a la mesa para tomar uno de los biberones y se lo entregó a Draco que miró a la enfermera con aire desvalido– …le sugiero que introduzca la tetina en su boca, le aseguro que ella ya sabe que hacer.

Y condujo su mano hasta que el biberón estuvo en la boquita de su hija. Draco sonrió al ver como la pequeña la abría inmediatamente y empezaba a chupar desesperada.

–¿Lo ve? Le dije que era una pequeña tragona. Mantenga siempre el biberón en esa posición, para que la leche baje sin dificultad y la tetina no se quede nunca vacía. De lo contrario su hija iba a tragar aire y luego tendríamos problemas con su barriguita¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo. –logró pronunciar Draco, embelesado en la contemplación de su glotona hija.

La enfermera se dirigió a la otra incubadora y sacó al bebé que había en ella para darle también su biberón.

A pesar de los consejos de la enfermera, Draco seguía tenso. Sus ojos eran un constante ir y venir entre el rostro de su hija y la tetina del biberón. Se moría por ver sus ojos, pero la pequeña no los había abierto en ningún momento. Se sentía asustado, triste y feliz, todo al mismo tiempo. Su hija era tan pequeña y tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Era tan diminuta que temía que se le escurriera entre las manos. Le asustaba el solo pensamiento de que algo pudiera pasarle o de que él no fuera capaz de cuidarla como era debido. Él jamás había cuidado niños, ni había estado en contacto con niños pequeños, mucho menos con bebés. No había tenido hermanos que le dieran una ligera idea de lo que podía esperar. Sin embargo, lo que su corazón sintió hacia apenas un rato cuando vio a su hija tras el cristal de la incubadora, fue el sentimiento más profundo que jamás le hubiera embargado. Amaba a Harry con todo su corazón, con cada fibra de su ser, pero supo que por aquella pequeña que apenas conocía daría su último aliento si era necesario. Penosa y dolorosamente, pero estaba llevando adelante su vida sin su pareja, pero si ahora le quitaran a su hija estaba seguro de que enloquecería. Y la amargura de que Harry no estuviera allí para contemplar aquel pequeño tesoro que se estaba durmiendo al calor de su brazo le oprimía fuertemente el pecho, que luchaba al mismo tiempo por henchirse de alegría y orgullo por su pequeña.

–¿Ha terminado, Sr. Potter? –preguntó la enfermera desde su propio sillón.

–Eso creo.

–Colóquela sobre su hombro, de esta forma.

Puso a la niña sobre su hombro, tal como lo estaba haciendo la enfermera con el otro bebé y por primera vez su mejilla rozó la fina piel de aquella otra tan diminuta y Draco sintió que un escalofrío de placer recorría su espalda de arriba abajo. El placer de sentir la tibieza de su niña contra su mejilla. Y aquello disparó todo el torbellino de emociones que había estado intentando guardar dentro de sí. Sus ojos se anegaron y no pudo detener el torrente de silenciosas lágrimas que empezaron a brotar. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba que salieran, desahogar su corazón de alguna forma. Y no las reprimió.

La enfermera contempló la escena en silencio, conmovida. Todo el mundo conocía la historia. Ella también. El Profeta y otros periódicos habían llenado sus páginas durante semanas, cada uno dando diversas versiones sobre todo lo sucedido. Pero en definitiva, lo que estaba claro era que Draco Malfoy había llevado adelante su embarazo, solo, sin el otro padre que se encontraba todavía en paradero desconocido. Y que esa niña era un pequeño milagro después de todo lo sucedido con el padre gestante. Era una historia de amor hermosa y trágica.

–¿Ya ha pensado un nombre, Sr. Potter?

Draco, perdido en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó al oír a la enfermera justo a su lado.

–No, la verdad es que no. –dijo intentando borrar las sospechosas huellas en su rostro.

La mujer sonrió.

–Mi bisabuela era rusa, –dijo– Mi familia lleva ya tres generaciones en este maravilloso país, pero a nadie se le ha ocurrido todavía poner a ninguna de sus hijas el nombre de mi bisabuela. Supongo que lo consideran demasiado poco "británico".

Draco sonrió a su vez, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

–¿Y cual era el nombre de su bisabuela? –preguntó, suponiendo que era lo que la mujer estaba esperando que hiciera.

–Nadia.

–Es un bonito nombre –convino Draco.

–Pues todavía le gustará cuando le diga su significado. –Draco arqueó una ceja– Esperanza, Nadia significa esperanza en ruso. –la mujer le dirigió una sonrisa sincera– Y usted no debería perderla.

Una semana después, Draco avanzaba por el corredor que llevaba a la nursery sin necesidad de ningún sillón levitador.

–¡Vaya¡Hoy hemos venido caminando! –dijo la enfermera alegremente– Déjeme decirle que tiene mucho mejor aspecto, Sr. Potter.

–Gracias, Alex. –agradeció con una sonrisa.

La enfermera suspiró. ¿Cómo había podido pensar nadie que ese hombre pudiera ser un asesino?

–Bien Sr. Potter¿estamos preparados para un cambio de pañal?

Draco tomó aire y lo dejó escapar con fuerza.

–Creo que si.

–¡Estupendo! –la enfermera se dirigió con paso decidido hacia unos cajones de un mueble frente a ellos y extrajo un pañal– Primero le enseñaré a hacer de la forma tradicional, es una gran experiencia, créame– Draco se permitió arquear una ceja en dirección a la mujer, dudando que la experiencia fuera todo lo gratificante que la mujer pretendía hacerle creer– Después le enseñaré algunos hechizos de limpieza muy prácticos.

–¿Y no podríamos empezar por los hechizos? –se atrevió a insinuar.

La enfermera se volvió hacia él con exagerada brusquedad y frunció el ceño.

–Los bebes disfrutan del cambio de pañales, Sr. Potter. –respondió algo airada– Les gusta sentirse limpios, pero también tocados y acariciados y ese es un momento perfecto. Y un simple hechizo de limpieza no permite nada de todo eso. Por muy práctico que sea.

–Comprendo… –aunque no acababa de ver que había de malo en un hechizo de limpieza que evitara un apestoso pañal.

Nada iba a impedirle acariciar a su hija hasta el cansancio, necesitara cambio de pañal o no.

–Puede hacerlo sobre sus rodillas –le indicó la enfermera colocando un paño de celulosa en ellas.

Draco colocó cuidadosamente a Nadia sobre sus regazo y desenganchó los adhesivos de ambos lados y abrió el pañal.

–¡Buff! –exclamó arrugando la nariz con repugnancia– ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede hacer algo tan... apestoso?

La enfermera soltó una carcajada y le alargó las toallitas higiénicas.

–¿A qué espera? –preguntó la mujer divertida.

Te quiero mucho, princesa. Pero como me hagas estas cosas muy a menudo, tu y yo no vamos a llevarnos nada bien.

–Pues espere a que le eche la primera pota encima. –dijo la enfermera con sorna observando la cara de reprimido asco del padre– O cuando empiece a quitarle el pañal y se pase el día recogiendo pipis y caquitas por todos los rincones imaginables de su casa. O cuando meta sus manitas dentro del plato de papilla y después las pase encantadoramente por su pelo hasta asegurarse de que ha quedado bien pringado. Le aseguro Sr. Potter que todas esas son también grandes experiencias.

Draco dirigió una asustada mirada gris hacia la enfermera.

–Va a permitirme conectar con su chimenea de vez en cuando ¿verdad? –preguntó muy serio, intentando de momento sobrevivir a su primera experiencia– Solo para que me pueda oír gritar cuando esté muy desesperado y sentirse satisfecha al pensar: yo ya se lo advertí.

La mujer soltó una gran carcajada.

–No es tan malo, Sr. Potter. Piense en todos los momentos maravillosos que le va a dar su hija.

La pequeña Nadia abrió los ojos y miró a su padre, como si en realidad pudiera distinguirlo.

–¿De qué color cree que son sus ojos? –preguntó Draco– ¿Azules?

–Todos los niños cuando nacen tienen los ojos de un color azul oscuro. –dijo la enfermera inclinándose sobre la pequeña para verlos mejor– Pero Nadia los tiene bastante claros. Puede que acaben siendo grises como los suyos... o no. –terminó con una sonrisa– Me temo que habrá que esperar algunas semanas todavía, Sr. Potter.

Draco suspiró resignado.

–Bueno¿y esos hechizos?

Cuando Draco abandonó el hospital tres semanas después, fue por primera vez consciente del revuelo que se había armado fuera cuando se supo del nacimiento de su hija. Protegidos por un iracundo Severus, Remus y Ron, él y Nadia lograron llegar al automóvil donde el Sr. Weasley les esperaba, sorteando flashes y periodistas, para dirigirse a La Madriguera, donde Molly le ayudó con su hija los primeros días. Pero Draco hacía semanas que ya había tomado una decisión, y ese cerco periodístico no hizo más que reafirmarla. No obstante, decidió esperar a que los bebés de Ron y Hermione nacieran antes de decirles a todos que volvía a París. Remus fue el que se lo tomó peor. El licántropo había esperado con gran ilusión el nacimiento de la niña y se había hecho a la idea de que podría disfrutar de ella cada minuto que sus obligaciones le dejaran libre.

–Podéis venir siempre que queráis. –intentó consolarle Draco, contemplando con el corazón algo oprimido con que ternura Remus hacia dormir a su hija– Todos los fines de semana si lo deseáis. Prepararé una habitación de forma permanente para vosotros.

–Vamos, Remus. –trató de colaborar Severus– Al fin y al cabo durante la semana las clases nos impedirían verla. Te prometo que iremos con frecuencia.

Aunque no lo confesara, también a él le partía el corazón la decisión de Draco. Remus asintió tristemente en silencio.

–Tengo que intentar seguir con mi vida, Remus. –dijo Draco suavemente– Y prefiero apartar a Nadia del foco de atención en que nos hemos convertido aquí en Londres. Creo que en París podré llevar una vida más tranquila. Tengo un restaurante donde volcar las energías que me deje esta pequeña tirana. –sonrió acariciando la pequeña mejilla– Debo intentar seguir adelante. Por ella.

–No hables como si le dieras por perdido. –le reprochó el licántropo apenas en un dolorido susurro.

Draco no supo que responder. A veces, el pensamiento de que a Harry podía habérsele ocurrido hacer alguna barbaridad cruzaba por su mente sin poder evitarlo. Pero inmediatamente después se decía que no. Remus tenía en ese momento en sus brazos algo que, según aquella última conversación en el hospital, Harry anhelaba. Tal vez ahora se estuviera auto castigando por haber dado rienda suelta a lo que él mismo hubiera hecho de tener oportunidad. Y seguramente sin los remordimientos que en aquel momento debían estar volviendo loco a Harry. Quería creer, NECESITABA creer que tarde o temprano el deseo de conocer a su hija sería mucho más fuerte que su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Y si para entonces las cosas todavía no estaban lo suficientemente bien para que Harry pudiera quedarse con su familia, ya fuera en Londres o en París, sin temer represalias, él y Nadia le seguirían donde quiera que pudieran sentirse seguros. Y los tres empezarían una nueva vida, no importaba donde. Sin embargo, conociéndole como le conocía, sabía que eso no sucedería pronto.

Después de Navidad Draco volvió solo a París. Muy a su pesar, dejo a Nadia con los Weasley. No es que no se fiara de Molly; sabía que la dejaba en buenas manos. Pero separarse de su pequeña aunque tan solo fuera por unos pocos días le costó Merlín y ayuda. La razón era que no tenía intención de regresar al apartamento que había compartido con Harry durante tantos años y quería buscar una casa con un amplio jardín donde Nadia pudiera jugar cuando creciera. Sabía que con esta decisión le iba a dar un disgusto a Louanne, pero ahora su hija era su prioridad. Así que cuando encontró una hermosa casa a las afueras de París, rodeada del perfecto jardín que él deseaba, vació el apartamento parisino con la inestimable ayuda de Charlie, como no, y después su casa de Epson. Una vez hecho el traslado y acondicionado su nuevo hogar, él y Nadia estuvieron listos para marcharse definitivamente a París.

Dado que sólo la Sra. Bouchoir y su hija sabían de su condición de mago, se vio obligado a implantar en todos los demás un falso recuerdo sobre su apariencia. De forma que todos le recordaran como el rubio de tez pálida que en realidad era y no como Philippe Masson, el moreno de piel más bien bronceada que había sido. Explicar a su ex casera y a Marie todo lo sucedido y que además lo comprendieran, hubiera sido demasiado difícil. Así que ambas tuvieron que conformarse con una versión light de la historia, que aún y así tuvo a la pobre Louanne llorando desconsoladamente durante una tarde entera por su adorado mago moreno. La versión muggle para el resto de personal y conocidos fue que Harry y él se habían separado y que Draco había tenido una niña con una mujer con la que al final tampoco había terminado bien. Él se había quedado con su hija y allí se acababa la historia para preguntones y curiosos.

Ni que decir tiene que la pequeña Nadia se convirtió en la reina de La Petit Etoile. Desde su privilegiado puesto en el seguro rincón de la cocina que Draco había adaptado para ella, la pequeña no podía dar un berrido sin que inmediatamente alguien corriera a darle el chupete, hacerle carantoñas y mimos o comérsela a besos. Semanas y meses avanzaron mucho más rápido de lo que Draco hubiera podido imaginar y entre su hija y el restaurante, agradecía llegar a la noche completamente rendido, sin demasiado tiempo para echar de menos.

Casi sin darse cuenta el calendario se plantó en Noviembre y en el primer cumpleaños de su pequeña. Nadia cumplía un año y hacía exactamente ese tiempo y cinco meses más que Harry se había marchado. El día había sido ajetreado y agotador. Nadia había tenido una maravillosa fiesta de cumpleaños, rodeada de sus abuelos, los Weasley y el matrimonio Longbotton. Pero en la mente y en el corazón de todos había estado presente el gran ausente de aquel primer cumpleaños. Draco se había sentido silenciosamente arropado por todos en una fecha que, a pesar de la alegre fiesta, se le hizo especialmente difícil. A parte de todos los regalos que la pequeña había recibido, había habido dos que habían sido especialmente emotivos. Uno era de parte de Dumbledore. Un pequeña muñequita muggle, que llevaba un sobre prendido en su vestidito. Draco lo tomó dirigiendo una mirada interrogativa a su padrino y a Remus, quienes sonrieron, dándole a entender que ya sabían de que se trataba.

_Querida Nadia:_

_Estoy seguro de que hoy habrás recibido muchos y bonitos regalos. Pero deja que este anciano colabore con uno que sé que, aunque tú no puedas todavía comprenderlo, hará feliz a tu padre. _

_Junto a esta carta, acompaño una resolución oficial emitida por el Ministerio de Magia y firmada por nuestro nuevo Ministro, en la que se exonera a tu otro padre, Harry Potter, de cualquier cargo que alguna vez pudieran haberle sido imputado como consecuencia de los acontecimientos ocurridos ahora hace más de un año._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Director de Hogwarts_

–¿Cómo lo ha hecho? –preguntó Draco tras leer, todavía asombrado, el segundo documento.

–Eso mismo pregunté yo. –dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros– Pero se limitó a sonreír.

–Dumbledore es un hombre de recursos. –aseguró Severus– Aunque no esperes que jamás te cuente como consigue sus objetivos.

Draco asintió en silencio, pensando que escribiría unas líneas de agradecimiento para que su padrino y Remus se las entregaran a su vuelta a Hogwarts.

–Bueno, yo tengo algo más para Nadia. –intervino Hermione con una sonrisa radiante.

Y le extendió otro sobre. Esta vez más grande y grueso. Nadia, desde su regazo, intentaba alcanzarlo, tratando de rasgarlo al igual que el papel de sus anteriores regalos.

Draco extrajo el legajo de papeles de su interior y le dio el sobre a Nadia, que lo estrujó entusiasmada entre sus manitas.

–¿Qué es todo esto? –musitó Draco.

–Las escrituras de Malfoy Manor y de las otras propiedades de tu familia que he conseguido que te devuelvan hasta ahora. –respondió Hermione triunfalmente– Nadia no puede quedarse sin su herencia. Además. –añadió risueña– Estoy en el buen camino para recuperar las joyas de tu madre.

–Realmente no sé que decir...

Miró a Hermione sintiendo que, extrañamente en él, le faltaban las palabras.

–Gracias estaría bien. –insinuó Ron dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda– Me ha tocado cambiar muchos pañales y dar muchos biberones, por duplicado –recalcó– mientras mi mujercita se entretenía en pelearse con el Ministerio.

–¡Ron! –le regañó Hermione.

Pero Draco sonrió

–Bueno, Weasley, –dijo dirigiéndole al pelirrojo una mirada astuta– tal vez se me ocurra la forma de recompensarte.

Cuando sus invitados se hubieron marchado, por fin la casa quedó en silencio y Nadia dormía ya tranquilamente en su cuna, Draco se acostó con una extraña sensación de amarga felicidad. Sentado en la cama, había desparramado los pergaminos que le había entregado Hermione. Fue repasándolos uno a uno, intentando recordar las propiedades a las que cada cual se refería. Y aquel ejercicio de memoria no hizo más traerle otros recuerdos que ya había enterrado profundamente porque no deseaba rememorarlos. Por una parte se alegraba de que, gracias a la perseverancia de Hermione, la vida le devolviera lo que una vez le había arrebatado y de tener algo realmente suyo que legar a su hija. Especialmente en lo que se refería a las propiedades de su madre, que conservaría para Nadia. Todas las demás, pensó sonriendo, especialmente las que se encontraban en Inglaterra y Escocia, pensaba darles otro destino y devolver con ello lo mucho que había recibido. Sostuvo nuevamente entre sus dedos la carta de Dumbledore y el documento que la acompañaba. Un año y cinco meses después, el Ministerio decidía exonerar a Harry de cualquier culpa. Bastardos, pensó con amargura. E intentó imaginar los malabares que habría llegado a hacer Dumbledore para conseguirlo. Sólo esperaba que Fudge se pudriera en Azkaban el resto de su vida. Un año y cinco meses... Por primera vez se atrevió a admitir que la posibilidad de que Harry no volviera estaba empezando a convertirse en más que una mera probabilidad.


	27. Si tienes un porqué para vivir encontrar

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. Sólo lo que he aportado de mi propia cosecha. Tampoco recibo a cambio retribución algunas más que vuestros reviews.

**CAPITULO XXVI**

**Si tienes un porqué para vivir encontrarás casi siempre el cómo. (_Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche_)**

Albus Dumbledore caminó inquieto por su despacho. Había muchas cosas que preparar. Desde que había recibido la carta aquella mañana, parecía haber rejuvenecido 50 años. Sus pies se movieron ligeros hasta la chimenea, donde cogió un poco de polvos floo de la repisa.

–Severus, necesito veros enseguida. Venid a mi despacho, por favor. –pidió.

La negra figura no tardó en atravesar la chimenea, seguida del andar lento del otro Profesor.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Severus preocupado ante la agitación del anciano.

Pero el viejo Director sonreía, lo cual le dejó todavía más desconcertado.

–Le hemos encontrado. –dijo.

Remus estrujó su bastón con fuerza.

–¿Está seguro, Profesor? –inquirió.

Habían sido ya demasiadas las veces en que habían creído tenerle y todo había acabado en agua de borrajas. Pero Dumbledore asintió y le tendió una carta. Remus la leyó con avidez y después se desplomó en una de las sillas del despacho, tras pasársela a Severus.

–¿Cómo diablos ha ido a parar allí? –preguntó todavía aturdido.

–Eso ahora es lo de menos –respondió Dumbledore risueño– Lo importante es cómo vamos a traerle.

Ambos Profesores se miraron. China estaba muy lejos.

El valle de Jiuzhaigou era un pequeño paraíso terrenal escondido entre montañas, con elevaciones que alcanzaban hasta los 4.764 m. sobre el nivel del mar. El Valle de las Nueve Aldeas, traducción literal de Jiuzhaigou, se caracterizaba por sus frondosos bosques, lagos multicolores, cataratas impetuosas y un amplio espectro de fauna y flora. En medio de este paradisiaco paisaje se alzaba el monasterio de Zharu, edificado en el año 1673 al final de la dinastía Ming. Construido en madera y arcilla, era un típico monasterio tibetano dividido también en las habituales dependencias de este tipo de construcciones: el Pasillo, la Torre de Escritura, la Plataforma de la Música, la Casa de Té y las habitaciones de los monjes. El Pasillo principal tenía tres azoteas de oro, al igual que sus cuatro campanas y enfrente una rueda también de oro que simbolizaba la transformación de la vida y la muerte. La estatua del Buda Sakyamuni estaba colocada en el centro del Pasillo, con los instrumentos religiosos en el altar y las mantas de lana en el suelo para las oraciones. Cada mañana temprano, los 51 monjes que habitaban el monasterio asistían al servicio religioso bajo la tenue luz de las minúsculas lamparas de aceite de mantequilla. La persistente cadencia de sus cantos podía oírse por todo el Pasillo a lo largo de la mañana.

También como cada día y tras haber calentado su garganta y su espíritu con los cantos religiosos, Wang Tse Tai se dirigió a su pequeña habitación para tomar su tazón de _tsampa_. Preparado con _quingke, _cebada secada al sol, tostada y molida, se comía añadiendo a esta harina un poco de té con mantequilla y se amasaba la mezcla con los dedos. También se podía dorar al fuego, haciendo una pequeña bola o mezclarlo con carne y vegetales en forma de sopa. Era prácticamente lo único que comían los monjes tibetanos junto con el té. Sonrió mientras apresuraba el paso, al recordar los problemas que había tenido al principio su discípulo con esa dieta. Sin embargo, ahora cada mañana Wang encontraba su tazón de _tsampa_ y su taza de té pulcramente preparados sobre la estera. Envuelto en su _kasaya_ de color azafrán, enfiló hacia el área del monasterio donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los monjes, sin poder evitar temblar bajo el húmedo aire que penetraba sin remedio sus ya viejos y cansados huesos. Cuando entró en la espartana habitación, un hombre joven se encontraba sentado en el suelo sobre la fina estera en actitud de meditación, con los ojos cerrados. A diferencia de Wang, llevaba una túnica holgada de mangas largas y suelta en la cintura de color amarillo.

–Buenos días Lim. –saludó.

Desde el principio le había llamado así, ya que él nunca había mencionado su verdadero nombre. Tampoco Wang se lo había preguntado. Pero Lim o Lin, cuyo significaba era bosque o jade en chino, le había parecido perfecto debido a los hermosos y profundos ojos verde del joven occidental.

–Buenos días maestro. –el hombre esbozó una suave sonrisa, pero permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Cómo andan tus demonios esta mañana? –preguntó el lama mientras se sentaba en la estera y tomaba entre sus manos la taza de té caliente.

–Tranquilos. –respondió él– Parece que hoy andan dormidos.

El anciano lama sonrió mientras sorbía su té. Hacía ya casi dos años que había acogido al joven Lim como discípulo. Aunque nunca lo había sido en el sentido tradicional de la palabra. Había tropezado con él en el mercado de Chengdu, capital de la sureña provincia de Sichuan, en una de las últimas ocasiones que se había desplazado hasta allí. Los 400 km. que separaban la capital del valle de Jiuzhaigou eran como para pensárselo dos veces. Pero una vez al año, con la entrada del buen tiempo, los monjes hacían el recorrido postulando por el camino hasta llegar a la capital. Debido a lo avanzado de su edad, Wang sabía que esa iba a ser la última vez que andara ese camino.

Lim ayudaba en varios de los puestos del mercado, transportando cestos y cargando tinajas para ganarse algunos _yuanes_ que le permitiera llenar su estómago al llegar la noche. Le estuvo observando durante un buen rato, mientras recuperaba el aliento sentando a las afueras de una de las casas de té que rodeaban el mercado. Le sorprendió que un occidental estuviera haciendo ese tipo de trabajo, ya que todas las personas de raza blanca que deambulaban por la región eran turistas atraídos por las maravillas naturales de la región. Mucho más alto que cualquiera de los que se encontraban a su alrededor, el joven se movía con facilidad entre la gente cargando incansable de un lado a otro cuanto le era solicitado, demostrando mucha más fuerza de la que su delgado cuerpo aparentaba. Aunque por la holgura de sus ropas, Wang sospechó que no siempre había sido así. Encuriosado, se acercó a él para pedirle si podía ayudarle a llevar el cesto de frutas y verduras que varios de los comerciantes del mercado habían donado a los monjes, aunque no podría remunerarle por ello. Comprobó entonces que el joven chapurreaba algo del idioma, lo justo para hacerle entender que lo haría aunque no pudiera pagarle. Sólo tendría que esperar a que terminara con su trabajo. Wang estuvo de acuerdo y espero pacientemente sentado en el exterior de la misma casa de té. A media tarde, con el cuerpo empapado en sudor y flequillo del alborotado pelo negro pegado a su frente, el joven se dirigió hacia él y sin mediar otra palabra cargo sobre su hombro el pesado cesto y siguió al lama hasta la casa que alojaba a los monjes. Una vez allí, Wang le retuvo, invitándole a compartir su ración de sofrito de helecho y oveja asada junto con la fruta recogida, a lo que el joven en principio se negó. Sin embargo, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la copa de licor de _Quinke_, un líquido lechoso de sabor ligeramente agridulce y de bajo contenido alcohólico que se ofrecía para agasajar a los huéspedes o invitados. El rito de la hospitalidad establecía que de la primera copa que ofrece el anfitrión, el huésped debe tomar un trago; después de volver a llenar la copa, debía tomar otro trago. Así hasta la tercera, en que debía vaciarla. Llegados a este punto, el joven de ojos verdes sentado en la estera frente a él parecía tan cansado que sus ánimos para levantarse y abandonar el lugar se habían esfumado. Con el rudimentario inglés aprendido en su juventud en Pekin, Wang averiguó que era de nacionalidad británica y que había embarcado en un carguero que partió del puerto de Londres con destino a Shangai. No es que hubiera tenido un interés particular en llegar a esa parte del mundo. Tan solo le había parecido que tenía los suficientes kilómetros de distancia desde el lugar que había dejado. Cuando un mes después el carguero atracó en Shangai, Lim se había adentrado en su inmenso país sin rumbo fijo. Casi cuatro meses después había hecho los 2.970 km. que separaban Shangai de Chengdu, sobreviviendo como había podido. Desde el primer momento el lama había percibido algo extrañamente inquietante en él. Tal vez fuera la profunda tristeza de su mirada; o aquella carga de energía que parecía emanar de su cuerpo como un torrente sin cauce; y su aura, potente y brillante como Wang había podido sentir pocas. Y al mismo tiempo enturbiada por algo que el lama no podía acabar de definir. Podía notar perfectamente su espíritu perturbado, en clara lucha consigo mismo. Se preguntó de qué podía estar huyendo un hombre joven como él, tan lejos de su hogar, que por sus maneras había recibido una buena educación y podría, sin lugar a dudas, aspirar a algo más que cargar cestos en un mercado. Aquella noche, seguro de que Lim no tenía un lugar fijo donde dormir, le invitó a quedarse en la pequeña habitación que le había sido asignada y ya fuera por el agotamiento o porque la propuesta solucionaba su problema de alojamiento ese día, el hombre aceptó. Durante la noche el anciano lama le oyó murmurar entre sueños y agitarse inquieto inmerso en sus pesadillas. Todavía de madrugada, Lim se había levantado con la respiración agitada y se había quedado quieto delante de la ventana, donde permaneció hasta la salida del sol. Cuando Wang Tse Tai se levanto horas después, ya había decidido que cuando regresara al monasterio se llevaría al hombre con él. No fue difícil convencerle pues nada le ataba a ninguna parte. Le prometió que le ayudaría a dominar los demonios que sacudían y aterrorizaban sus noches y a cambio sólo le pediría que se ocupara de tener una taza de té bien caliente siempre preparada para él. Había sido una verdadera bendición contar con el fuerte brazo de Lim durante el camino de regreso al monasterio. Una vez allí, Wang había procedido a pedir permiso al amo de presidencia del mismo, un lama casi tan anciano como él, para poder aceptarle como discípulo. Y éste había accedido.

Al principio no había sido fácil porque Lim se había tomado su estancia allí como una etapa más de su viaje a ninguna parte. Pero Wang no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, ya que sentía que aquella era su última misión en el mundo y que no podía fracasar. Lim era un hombre amable y trabajador. Tanto como silencioso e introvertido. Tan calmado como agitadas eran sus noches. Durante el día parecía tener un perfecto dominio de si mismo, aunque daba la impresión de estar luchando continuamente por controlar algo que Wang no acababa de entender. Pero por las noches lo perdía, dejando aflorar el dolor y la rabia que durante el día retenía. Y ese dolor era tan intenso que Wang podía sentirlo traspasando su cuerpo, flotar por la habitación, empapándole de la angustia que Lim detenía cada madrugada al abrir los ojos y levantarse a esperar la salida del sol. Wang le había preguntado en infinidad de ocasiones que era lo que le atormentaba, sin lograr de él más que una sonrisa triste y añorada. Y más silencio.

–Si luchas contra la vida, la vida siempre gana. –le había dicho una vez.

Y en aquel momento, Wang estuvo seguro de que no le había entendido. Sin embargo, cuando le había iniciado en las técnicas de relajación y control de mente y espíritu Lim se había revelado como un alumno aplicado y ansioso por aprender. Con el tiempo, sus noches se habían calmado. Ya no había gemidos ni la tormentosa agitación que envolvía sus sueños al principio. Había cambiado sus convulsionadas pesadillas por un llanto silencioso que derramaba mientras dormía. El dolor seguía allí. Profundo y callado ahora, pero igualmente perturbador.

Wang Tse Tai terminó su _tsampa_ y se quedó mirando por unos momentos al hombre frente a él. Su cuerpo relajado en perfecta armonía con su espíritu. Tranquilo, sin que ninguna sombra atormentara ya su rostro. Su aura ahora era nítida, brillante. Y ese poder que había percibido en él desde el principio, emanaba tranquilo y sereno. Le había costado casi tres años llegar a ese punto. Momentos de desesperación en que le había visto al borde de desfallecer y darse por vencido. Y después recomponerse aferrado al único recuerdo capaz de mantenerle cuerdo. Aunque jamás había mencionado cual era. Y ahora estaba listo No es que le apeteciera dejarle marchar. Iba a echar de menos su compañía. Incluso el silencio que muchas veces hablaba más que sus palabras. Egoístamente, se sentía íntimamente complacido por la atención y los cuidados que el joven le prodigaba. Sobretodo desde el año anterior, cuando había caído enfermo y no se había separado de su lado ni de día ni de noche hasta que se repuso. El último escollo era convencer al propio Lim de que lo había logrado. De que fuera lo que fuera que le había mantenido alejado de los suyos, ya no estaba allí.

–La persona más fácil de engañar es uno mismo. –dijo como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos de su discípulo.

Lim abrió por fin los ojos y sonrió.

–Y la máxima victoria es la que también se gana sobre uno mismo –recitó con la lección bien aprendida, levantando flexiblemente su cuerpo del suelo– Si no me necesitas, voy al huerto, maestro.

El anciano no pudo evitar mostrarse algo contrariado.

–Esta noche quiero hablar contigo, Lim. No creas que por viejo vas a poder seguir evadiéndome. –le advirtió entrecerrando sus pequeños ojillos rodeados de infinitas arrugas.

–Nada más lejos de mi intención. –aseguró Lim sin dejar de sonreír– Ahora recuéstate y descansa, maestro. Volveré a la hora de comer.

El anciano lama asintió en silencio y pasó el resto de la mañana tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de decirle a Lim que había llegado la hora de que abandonara Zharu y se enfrentara nuevamente al mundo. Poco sospechaba en ese momento que Buda le tenía preparada una inesperada ayuda.

Severus estaba cansado y mareado de saltar de chimenea en chimenea y de Ministerio de Magia en Ministerio de Magia. Cuando llegó a Pekin estaba de un humor de perros y su tez tan amarilla como cualquiera de los habitantes de aquel país. Dio gracias a que Zeng Suying ,el mago amigo de Dumbledore, le estaba esperando y le condujo a su casa, donde pudo asearse y descansar. Al día siguiente el mago chino abrió un portal oficial que les llevó directamente a Chengdu. Pero de allí a Jiuzhaigou no hubo más remedio que tomar el autobús. No es que tuviera nada en contra de los muggles… pero utilizar trenes o autobuses estaba fuera de lo que un mago como Severus consideraba dentro de sus parámetros de normalidad. En cuanto encontrara a Potter se iba a enterar de lo que Severus pensaba de otro medio de transporte que no fuera aparecerse y si le apuraban mucho, de utilizar una escoba.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al Valle de las Nueve Aldeas sus ojos se quedaron maravillados, impregnados de agua y verdor. Una inmediata sensación de estar en paz con el mundo tranquilizó su espíritu y deseó de corazón encontrar pronto a Harry y convencer al terco Gryffindor de que tenía una familia esperándole al otro lado del mundo. El monasterio de Zharu inspiraba la misma calma y tranquilidad que el Profesor había percibido al llegar al valle. Como si aquel rincón de mundo no perteneciera al mismo planeta y funcionara a un ritmo distinto, detenido en el tiempo. Por primera vez deploró no hablar mandarín y no poder entender lo que Zeng Suying hablaba con el amo de presidencia del monasterio quien, según traducción del mago chino, lamentaba no conocer a nadie que respondiera al nombre de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, les informó que sí había un occidental viviendo con ellos desde hacia aproximadamente un tres años al que llamaban Lim y que aparte de ser un excelente trabajador, cuidaba de uno de sus lamas más ancianos, Wang Tse Tai, quien le había acogido como discípulo. Por la descripción que hizo de él, el Profesor de Pociones estuvo seguro de que no podía ser otro que Harry.

Encontraron el anciano lama en la Casa de Té, calentando sus huesos con una humeante taza de esa bebida entre sus temblorosas manos. Al ver a Severus, Wang comprendió inmediatamente que el pasado de Lim venía a reclamarle y se alegró de que, a pesar de que el propio Lim no estuviera de acuerdo, su discípulo se encontrara ya en condiciones de reingresar en su vida. Con la inestimable ayuda de Zeng Suying, el anciano y Severus mantuvieron una larga conversación que sirvió a ambos para desentrañar misterios sobre la persona que les ocupaba, aunque Wang lamentara que el occidental no fuera más específico con las circunstancias que habían obligado a Lim a abandonar Inglaterra con tanta precipitación y acabó por aceptar como un designio de Buda que nunca podría satisfacer su curiosidad a ese respecto. También aquel hombre emanaba un caudal de fuerza poderosa, aunque no la percibía tan intensa como en Lim y no pudo por menos que interesarse sobre si les unía algún tipo de parentesco. El occidental pareció sorprendido por la pregunta. Lo meditó durante unos instantes para responder después escuetamente que era su "suegro". Wang Tse Tai lejos de sorprenderse, sonrió ampliamente mostrando su deteriorada dentadura.

Pero Severus ya se estaba cansando de tanta conversación y tanta parsimonia oriental. Quería ver de una vez a Harry, asegurarse de que era realmente él y llevárselo de una vez a casa. Así se lo hizo saber a Zeng Suying, con un poco más de diplomacia, por supuesto. Ambos magos siguieron al anciano lama hasta el huerto, que se encontraba en la parte posterior del monasterio. Al principio le costó distinguirle. Hasta que Wang señaló a un hombre joven, que cavaba con el torso desnudo en mitad de la extensión de terreno. El sol a esa hora de la tarde caía a plomo sobre los monjes que en aquel momento se encontraban realizando esas labores. Severus entrecerró los ojos y haciendo visera con su mano trató de reconocerle. Sólo cuando el hombre se irguió para enjuagar con el brazo su frente, y el sol hizo brillar los cristales de sus gafas el Profesor profirió una exclamación. ¡Pues no había rapado su pelo al cero! Tan calvo como los cabeza huevo que le rodeaban. Por su parte, el hombre también parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia y estaba mirando en su dirección. Durante unos momentos permaneció inmóvil, como si le hubieran plantado cual verdura del huerto. Después Severus vio como la azada caía de su mano y tras un ligero titubeo daba dos pasos hacia ellos para después volver a detenerse, como si pensara que se había confundido. Tras unos instantes que al Profesor le parecieron una eternidad, volvió a caminar en su dirección. Cuando llegó frente a ellos se detuvo y miró a Severus como si estuviera viendo una aparición.

–Estarás contento, Potter. –dijo éste tratando de imprimir un deje molesto en su voz– Hasta China me has hecho venir a buscarte.

Como si aquellas palabras fueran las que Harry estaba esperando para acabar con cualquier duda de que era realmente Severus Snape a quien tenía delante, deshizo la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos.

–¿Cómo me has encontrado? –preguntó con voz quebrada.

El Profesor estudió la delgada figura sin responder, intentando encontrar en los ojos que le miraban fijamente al Harry que él conocía. Al que todos necesitaban que volviera. Sin embargo, escondido tras la expresión de sorpresa que podía leer en ellos, también adivinaba el temor y la vergüenza agazapados tras un frágil muro de cristal verde, la angustia que lo estaba resquebrajando y que en cualquier momento iba a hacerlo estallar.

–¡Maldita sea, Harry! –refunfuñó mientras le agarraba bruscamente por un brazo y le atraía hacía él para abrazarle– ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Al principio Harry se había quedado estático, tal vez sorprendido por aquella inesperada muestra de afecto. Hacia tanto tiempo que nadie le abrazaba que ya había olvidado lo que se sentía.

–Nos has hecho dar muchas vueltas buscándote. –susurró ahora la voz más suave y tranquila del Profesor– Todos te hemos echado de menos.

Harry se separó de él, tal vez algo incómodo después de que durante tanto tiempo nadie hubiera invadido su espacio personal.

–He venido a llevarte a casa. –afirmó el Profesor después– Tu familia te necesita.

Harry volvió a enjuagarse el sudor con el brazo desnudo. Miró fijamente a Severus para después perder la mirada en el horizonte, con el aspecto de estar librando algún tipo de batalla interior.

–Escucha Harry, –dijo el Profesor intentando mantener el tono tranquilo que hasta ese momento había conseguido– todos sabemos lo que hiciste y el porque. Pero está olvidado, incluso perdonado. –aseguró– El único que aún no se ha perdonado a si mismo eres tú. Y ya va siendo hora de que lo hagas.

Harry no respondió, todavía con la mirada perdida más allá de Severus. El Profesor suspiró pesadamente, tratando de adivinar todo lo que estaría pasando en ese momento por su cabeza.

–No puedo creer que no quieras conocer a tu hija. O que sigas castigando a Draco con tu ausencia. –le reprochó en un tono algo más duro.

Harry tardó unos instantes, pero después enfrentó la mirada extrañamente comprensiva de Severus, que en apariencia trataba de mostrarse severo.

–Casualmente, –prosiguió el Profesor rebuscando en su túnica– creo que llevo en mi bolsillo una foto de la pequeña Nadia.

Extrajo por fin la foto que sostuvo frente a él, esperando a que Harry la tomara. Éste extendió la mano sin poder ocultar cierto nerviosismo. Y esta vez sus ojos reflejaron por fin el brillo que hacía tanto tiempo no los iluminaba.

Severus había guardado en su retina la expresión de Harry cuando vio por primera vez a su hija. Tenía que ser capaz de describirles a Draco y a Remus la cara de babeante idiotez que lució en ese momento. Después perdió la cuenta de la de veces que le había hecho repetir cómo era cuando nació (aunque omitió lo de arrugada como una pasa y roja como un pequeño demonio, que Draco todavía le reprochaba a la menor ocasión), cuando había dado sus primeros pasos o el momento en que había pronunciado su primera palabra inteligible (un rotundo No). Habían hablado durante toda la noche y no tan solo de su hija. Al fin Harry había abierto su corazón y dejado salir cuanto tenía guardado en él desde hacía tanto tiempo. Las palabras escaparon atropelladas de su boca, empujándose unas a otras para reverberar en el sonido que por fin las hacía libres. Severus escuchó y comprendió. Y le hizo comprender. Sólo alguien cuya vida había atravesado momentos tan oscuros como la de Severus era capaz de entender a otra alma tan atormentada como una vez se había sentido la suya propia. Y le hizo ver que la luz que necesitaba su vida estaba en París, esperándole. Que tenía que cerrar definitivamente esa etapa y recuperar la paz y el amor que se merecía. Como él lo había hecho al lado de Remus. Jamás le había reprochado nada. Jamás le había sacado a relucir su anterior vida como mortífago. Remus le amaba y le había ayudado a afrontar su pasado y a enterrarlo. Y podía estar seguro de que algunas cosas de las que él había hecho eran igual o peores de las que Harry se arrepentía. Y si podía servirle de consuelo en su caso, Draco le hubiera echado hasta una mano de haber podido. A lo largo de la noche, mientras conversaban, Harry había ido digiriendo sus palabras y al llegar la madrugada ya había encontrado el valor para regresar.

Severus no estaba dispuesto a retrasar la partida ahora que le tenía convencido y no quería pasar en el monasterio más tiempo del necesario. Estaba impaciente por poder darle a Draco el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que su ahijado habría tenido en mucho tiempo. Pese a todo, antes de partir tuvo que esperar a que otro regalo muy especial le fuera ofrecido a Harry, mediante un pequeño rito que Zeng Suying se encargó de explicarle.

El _Hada_ era una cinta de seda, de trama muy rala, que se usaba como homenaje y ofrenda en el rito de las relaciones de los tibetanos. Era tan popular que incluso cualquiera, al salir de casa, llevaba varias _Hadas_ por si acaso se encontraba en el camino con amigos o parientes a quienes hacer una deferencia. Su longitud podía variar desde los hasta 5 m. de las más largas, a 1 m. de las más cortas. Los tibetanos, como otros pueblos del mundo, creían que el color blanco simbolizaba la pureza y la felicidad. Por eso, generalmente las _Hadas_ eran blancas. Sin embargo, había otro tipo de _Hada _de cinco colores: azul, blanco, verde, rojo y amarillo que simbolizaban respectivamente el cielo, las nubes, los ríos, el sol y la tierra. Las doctrinas budistas explicaban que este tipo de _Hada_ era la indumentaria de Buda, por lo que sólo servían como presente valioso para ofrecer a los budas o a parientes muy cercanos.

Wang Tse Tai, siguiendo el rito a través del cual se ofrece el _Hada_, sostuvo la cinta multicolor en las dos manos con los brazos extendidos hacia delante, al nivel de los hombros; luego se inclinó y se la entregó a Harry, quien la recibió con otra inclinación. Seguidamente y tras dirigirle una mirada de afecto, el anciano lama regresó al interior del monasterio sin mediar palabra alguna ni volver la vista atrás. Los tres magos abandonaron el monasterio con igual silencio.

Al llegar a Pekín lo primero que hizo Severus, con la ayuda de Zeng Suying, fue buscar una tienda de ropa occidental y desprender a Harry de aquella horrorosa túnica de color amarillo. Ya era suficiente tener que lidiar con la imagen del Gryffindor sin un solo pelo en su cabeza. Burlón, le dijo que esperaba que Draco no confundiera su cocorota con un huevo duro y la sirviera de entremés en La Petite Etoile. Harry aceptó de buen talante todas sus burlas y bromas desde China hasta Londres. De hecho, estaba tan nervioso que Severus podría haberle maldecido en diez idiomas y él hasta le hubiera dado las gracias. Cuando por fin una semana después ambos salieron de una de las tantas chimeneas del Ministerio de Magia inglés, Harry ya había logrado dominarse. No en vano había pasado casi tres años aprendiendo a hacerlo. Así que cuando se dirigieron hacía donde un sonriente Profesor Dumbledore y un impaciente Remus les estaban esperando, Harry Potter, era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad.

Nadia estaba sentada en su silla al fondo de la cocina, convenientemente alejada de fogones y hornos. La naricita y las mejillas cubiertas de harina, al igual que su camiseta y pantalones, amasando con entusiasmo una nueva bolita entre sus diminutas manos. Draco echó un vistazo de reojo a su pequeña y sonrió. A Nadia le entusiasmaba hacer pastelitos y para tenerla entretenida mientras todos trabajaban, siempre le dejaba un poco de masa para que jugara. Frente a ella, ya tenía tres pequeños montoncitos perfectamente alineados con formas disparejas, que según ella eran un dragón, una Hedwig y un papá. El suyo, por supuesto. En ese momento la niña observaba con preocupación el pequeño montoncito de masa que le quedaba y puso esos adorables morritos que le permitían conseguir casi todo.

–¡Más! –gritó esperando conseguir la atención de cualquiera de los adultos que deambulaban por la cocina.

Pero a la una del mediodia de un domingo, nadie parecía muy dispuesto a atender su petición.

–¡Papá más! –volvió a insistir, no consiguiendo más que una mirada de advertencia de su padre, que en esos momentos no parecía muy dispuesto a derretirse ante su despliegue de seducción infantil.

–Luego cariño. –le dijo mandándole un beso.

Nadia hizo un pequeño mohín y extendió su mirada a la mesa cercana, donde había visto su padre cubrir la masa de hojaldre con un paño. Una sonrisa traviesa iluminó el rostro de la niña, al tiempo que la masa se elevaba y empezaba a levitar hacia ella. Un rápido movimiento de Louanne hizo aterrizar la masa otra vez en su sitio.

–Si tu padre te ve, vas a quedarte sin pastel. –susurró la mujer depositando un beso en su platinada cabecita– Sé buena cariño. Ahora tenemos mucho trabajo.

Draco sonrió para si mismo, sin dejar notar que había visto el travieso movimiento de su hija. Aunque sabía que la magia de los niños era imposible de canalizar hasta que estos crecían y eran capaces de entender lo que significada y aprender a controlarla, su hija a veces le preocupaba. Estaba seguro de que el potencial mágico de Nadia estaba mucho más desarrollado que el de cualquier otro niño de su edad. No es que le sorprendiera, teniendo en cuenta quien era su otro padre. Él mismo era un mago de gran potencial. Lo único que le preocupaba era que Harry no estuviera allí para ayudarle, para encaminar la magia de su hija. Harry... Hubiera deseado que su pequeña se le pareciera más, que hubiera heredado más rasgos de su esposo. Sin embargo, Nadia era su fotocopia, una calca perfecta, en femenino por supuesto, de Draco cuando era niño. Su pelo, sus ojos, aunque su sonrisa todavía angelical era de su esposo. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque Nadia hubiera heredado los hermosos ojos verdes de su otro padre. Pero allí estaba ella, desafiando las leyes de la genética. Una cristalina carcajada hizo que apartara unos segundos su atención de la sartén. Nadia por fin se había salido con la suya y Louanne le había dado un trozo de masa de hojaldre, aparentemente pretendiendo que él no se enterara. Meneó la cabeza, escondiendo una sonrisa. Realmente no quería ni imaginar que sería de él si la pequeña no estuviera en su vida, acaparando su atención a cada segundo. Jamás hubiera creído posible amar de la forma en que amaba a su hija. Que la sola sonrisa en esos pequeños labios fuera capaz de atravesar su alma y llenarle de felicidad.

–Louanne, se le va a quemar el sofrito... Pierre, como sigas metiendo el relleno de los vou-le-vents de esa forma no vas a dejar uno entero...

Que su carácter se hubiera dulcificado desde que tenía a Nadia, no quería decir que hubiera perdido el dominio de su cocina, o que no tuviera a todo el mundo bajo control. Pierre resopló y el cocinero le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Noah frunció el ceño desde el otro lado de los fogones.

–Perdón, jefe. –se disculpó el chico de inmediato.

Después de todo, una de las frías miradas del rubio seguía bastando para ponerle en su sitio. Draco dio un vistazo a su alrededor y comprobó una vez más que todo estuviera en orden. Dejó escapar un suspiró mezcla de satisfacción y conformismo. Sabía que tan solo iba a ser un día más. Un cumpleaños más sin Harry. Recordó con añoranza aquellas ocasiones de celebración íntima en las que después de dos copas a Harry le entraba la tontería. Fue en una de esas noches en la que ambos habían decidido que cuando llegaran a los treinta lo celebrarían por todo lo alto. En agosto, por ser el mes que quedaba entremedio de sus dos cumpleaños y que se irían a algún lugar especial que jamás terminaban de elegir porque no lograban ponerse de acuerdo. De la misma forma que habían decidido que los cuarenta probablemente los pasarían por alto. Los cincuenta jamás llegaron a mencionarlos. Observó a Louanne que andaba ajetreada al fondo de la cocina. Sabia que le había preparado una tarta y una pequeña fiesta sorpresa en cuanto cerraran el restaurante. Al bocazas de Pierre se le había escapado aunque él había fingido no oírlo. Suspiró con resignación. Probablemente Nadia se lo pasaría bien. Además, le había prometido llevarla al zoo por la tarde ya que Noah se haría cargo de la cocina aquella noche.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Draco todavía ignoraba que ese cumpleaños no iba a ser uno más en su vida. No muy lejos de allí, Remus paseaba nerviosamente por el parque cercano a La Petite Etoile, haciendo tiempo. Era portador de noticias que no podían darse intempestivamente, sino con mucho tacto y cuidado. Miró su reloj una vez más y decidió que el restaurante debía estar ya casi vacío y se dirigió con paso presuroso hacia allí. Mientras caminaba, se reprimía mentalmente por no poder dominar sus propios nervios. Y tenía que hacerlo. No podía prever la reacción de Draco. Sobre el restaurante todavía estaban vigentes todos los hechizos de protección que Harry había puesto en su día por lo que él, como mago, no podía verlo. Así que cuando llegó frente al edificio semiderruido con aspecto de almacén, activó el traslador que le dejaría directamente dentro de la pequeña oficina del restaurante. Una vez dentro, tomó el pomo de la puerta con mano algo temblorosa, inspiró profundamente y abrió. Campo libre. Asomó la cabeza al comedor y no vio a nadie en la puerta de entrada. Apareció allí, justo como si acabara de llegar. Nada sospechoso para Juliette y el personal que Draco había contratado en el último par de años. Marie, que en ese momento estaba en la caja preparando la cuenta de su último cliente, sonrió con alegría al verle.

–¡Remus! –exclamó abrazándole segundos después– ¡Draco no nos dijo nada sobre tu visita!

Remus abrazó a la joven con cariño.

–Él tampoco lo sabe. –dijo guiñándole el ojo– Pero le traigo un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños. Y por supuesto echaba de menos a mi princesa. –añadió.

Marie sonrió.

–Pues está en la cocina, y se ha puesto de harina hasta las cejas.

–¡Oh! Pues su abuelo le dará un baño con mucho gusto. –aseguró él.

Y depositando un beso en la mejilla de la joven desapareció en dirección a la cocina, no sin antes saludar por el camino a Juliette y a los otros empleados.

El agudo chillido de la Sra. Bouchoir hizo respingar a Draco y al resto de tranquilos ocupantes de la cocina. Cuando miró en su dirección, la buena mujer ya estaba colgada del cuello de Remus.

–¿Me dijiste que venias? –preguntó Draco gratamente sorprendido.

Remus negó con la cabeza mientras se desprendía suavemente de los brazos de Louanne.

–Siento llegar sin avisar pero¡feliz cumpleaños! –dijo con una amplia sonrisa, para seguidamente ignorarle y dirigirse directamente hacia donde Nadia estaba sentada.

–¡Buelito Emus! –chilló la niña, excitada.

Las visitas del abuelo Remus siempre eran preludio de juegos y diversión. Nadia le tendió los bracitos para que la cogiera y el feliz abuelo no se hizo de rogar.

Draco sonrió, acostumbrado ya a ser totalmente ignorado cuando abuelo y nieta se encontraban en la misma habitación.

–Echaba de menos a esta pequeña granujilla. –dijo Remus con los ojos brillantes mientras sujetaba a la niña que ahora saltaba descontrolada sobre su regazo.

–Nadia, –la regañó su padre– para. Vas a lastimar al abuelo.

–Juego con buelito Emus. –dio ella por toda explicación, mientras miraba a su padre extrañada de que no entendiera algo tan obvio.

Pero si Draco pretendía que la niña se calmara, el abuelo no estaba colaborando demasiado en la misión. Nadia chillaba entusiasmada mientras Remus la balanceaba hasta que su cabeza tocaba casi el suelo para después volver a sentarla sobre sus rodillas y vuelta a empezar.

–Si después no logró que duerma su siesta –advirtió Draco pretendiendo ponerse serio y lográndolo solo a medias– vas a ser tú quien va a pringar, Remus. Palabra de mago.

Remus le dirigió una sonrisa, casi tan traviesa como la que tenía su propia hija en los labios. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y les dejo por imposibles. Al menos cuando Severus le acompañaba, parecía poder inculcarles un poco más de sentido común, tanto al abuelo como a la nieta.

–¿Severus sigue todavía en esa convención de alquimistas en Frankfurt? –preguntó.

–No, ha regresado esta mañana.

Draco se volvió sorprendido.

–¿Y cómo no ha venido contigo?

Era chocante que después de casi dos semanas, Remus eligiera venir solo a ver a Nadia, por mucho que la adorara. Y estaba seguro de que su cumpleaños solo era una excusa más para poder malcriar a su nieta. Además, tampoco Severus se hubiera perdido la ocasión de visitar a Nadia. Su padrino, aunque menos expresivo que Remus, apenas podía disimular que la pequeña le tenía el corazón robado.

–Siéntate cariño –dijo Remus volviendo a colocar a Nadia en su sillita– papá y el abuelo tienen que hablar.

–¡No¡Tero jugar! –protestó ella contrariada.

–Luego, mi vida. –dijo el abuelo besando la rubia cabecita– Te lo prometo.

La niña pareció conformarse y volvió a sus bolitas de masa. Por su parte, Draco seguía mirando a Remus, ahora con un nudo en el estómago.

–¿Le ha pasado algo a Severus? –preguntó con ansiedad.

–No, claro que no. –le tranquilizó Remus– Pero me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar en algún sito algo más privado. ¿La oficina tal vez?

Aquello le gustó todavía menos. Pero asintió con un sentimiento de creciente nerviosismo. Salieron de la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de Louanne, que ya veía peligrar su fiesta sorpresa.

–Verás, –dijo Remus una vez Draco hubo cerrado la puerta del pequeño despacho– Severus ha vuelto. Pero no lo ha hecho solo.

Draco siguió mirándole fijamente, todavía sin comprender. Una absurda idea pasó por su cabeza.

–¿Te... te ha dejado por alguien? –preguntó incrédulo.

Al menos eso explicaría porque Remus había aparecido de repente, solo, buscando el cariño de su nieta. Pero el licántropo soltó una sonora carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

–¡Por su puesto que no! –y añadió guiñándole un ojo– Sabe lo que le espera si se atreviera a hacer algo así.

Draco estaba desconcertado. Remus habló nuevamente.

–No te dijimos nada, porque no queríamos darte falsas esperanzas, otra vez. –inmediatamente notó la tensión que se apoderaba del rostro de Draco– pero el Profesor Dumbledore recibió hace algunos días noticias de un mago amigo suyo que reside en Pekín. –el Slytherin se había puesto rígido– La cuestión es que su amigo viaja continuamente por toda China, ya que trabaja para el Ministerio de allí, en el Servicio de Administración del Wizengamot. –un ligero sobresalto ante la mención de ese nombre– Ya sabes, aquello es muy grande y los funcionarios tienen que desplazarse continuamente para resolver problemas.

–¿A dónde quieres llegar? –preguntó Draco antes de que Remus pudiera continuar.

Sus nudillos estaban blancos, sus puños fuertemente cerrados sobre la mesa. Remus casi hubiera jurado que había dejado de respirar.

–Severus ha vuelto con Harry, Draco. Le hemos encontrado por fin.

**Durante** unos segundos, Remus había dudado que Draco no se hubiera convertido en una figura de cera, pálido e inmóvil. Ni siquiera parpadeaba.

–¿Draco¿Me has oído? –preguntó empezando a preocuparse.

Sólo un ligero movimiento de sus ojos le indicó a Remus que el joven no se había convertido realmente en estatua. Después su boca se abrió como para decir algo, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un sollozo ahogado. Remus le abrazó en silencio y pudo notar como su cuerpo se sacudía ligeramente, intentando dominarse.

–¿Esta bien? –preguntó al cabo de unos segundos Draco con voz algo ronca

–Perfectamente. Algo delgado, tal vez. –Remus sonrió– Nada que tú no puedas solucionar.

Las pupilas de Draco brillaron como plata bruñida.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó esta vez casi sin voz.

–En Londres. –respondió Remus.

Draco se separó del licántropo y desató su delantal con rapidez.

–No, espera Draco. –el joven le miró ansioso– Ahora mismo están en el Ministerio...

Draco frunció el ceño y tiró el delantal con rabia encima de la mesa de despacho. Una llama de furia empezó a arder en sus pupilas.

–Cálmate Draco, sólo es un trámite. –se apresuró a decir Remus– Dumbledore y Severus están con él.

Pero Draco no parecía muy dispuesto a atender a razones.

–¡No voy a permitir que esos imbéciles le pongan una mano encima! –gritó sintiendo que la ira le invadía– ¡Suficiente nos han hecho ya.!

El solo recuerdo de que también podía haber perdido a su hija por culpa de aquellos cretinos le hizo hervir todavía más la sangre.

–Cálmate, escucha... –intentó tranquilizarle Remus– Harry está bien, te lo juro. Yo jamás te mentiría. –puso sus manos sobre los hombros del joven y pudo sentir su respiración agitada y el ligero temblor de su cuerpo, en lo que parecía el inicio de una crisis nerviosa– No van a retenerle. No pueden.

La mano de Draco todavía estaba crispada en su brazo y sus ojos dilatados por el miedo y la rabia que la sola mención del Ministerio le había causado.

–Ahora escúchame. –dijo Remus obligándole a prestar atención– Dentro de dos o tres horas Severus le traerá. Hemos acordado que les esperaríamos en casa, tranquilamente. Lo que menos necesitáis los dos es bullicio a vuestro alrededor. Todavía nadie más sabe que está aquí, para evitar revuelo. Ni siquiera Ron y Hermione.

Remus sonrió. Al parecer Draco por fin estaba tomando conciencia de todas sus palabras.

–Además, está la niña. –continuó– Necesitará el ambiente adecuado para conocer a su padre. Así que debes tranquilizarte porque si sigues desatando tus nervios de esa forma vas a asustarla.

Draco reconoció que tenía razón y asintió en silencio. Remus consultó su reloj.

–Creo que incluso nos da tiempo de asistir a esa pequeña fiesta sorpresa que te han preparado ahí afuera. –dijo señalando la puerta.

Draco negó con la cabeza e hizo intención de protestar pero Remus le detuvo.

–Si no lo haces, Louanne se llevará un disgusto y tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y esbozó media sonrisa.

–Hoy has venido cargado de razones¿verdad? –dijo recuperando su ironía.

Minutos después Draco ponía cara de sorpresa y apagaba las velas del pastel con la inestimable ayuda de Nadia, que con sus empeñosos soplidos se encargó de regar de saliva el pastel y a los ilusos que no habían tenido la precaución de retirarse un poco. Un desafinado pero esforzado "cumpleaños feliz" fue entonado a todo pulmón por _La Petit Etoile_ en pleno mientras Nadia daba saltitos encima de la mesa, peligrosamente cerca de la tarta. Poco después, Draco se las ingeniaba para encontrar una excusa, poco convincente a pesar de todo y coger en sus brazos a Nadia, que llevaba un hermoso bigote de chocolate y estrujaba concienzudamente en su mano un trozo de tarta.

–Papá ha vuelto, cariño. –susurró sin poder ya contener su impaciencia– Y hoy vas por fin a conocerle.

La niña parpadeó confundida. Su papá no se había ido. Estaba allí, tratando de limpiar sus morritos y la pringosa mano embadurnada de chocolate y nata. Le echó los bracitos al cuello y acomodó la cabecita en su hombro. Tenía sueño. Ya casi era la hora de su siesta. Con un apresurado saludo al resto de los desconcertados celebrantes, los tres dejaron la cocina y desde el despacho, aparecieron en su casa. A partir de ese momento el corazón y el cuerpo de Draco empezaron a funcionar a marchas forzadas. Agradeció interiormente que Remus estuviera allí en esos momentos, ya que pensamientos e ideas se atolondraban en su cabeza.

–Yo me ocuparé de la niña. –dijo el licántropo, comprensivo, cogiendo a una prácticamente dormida Nadia en sus brazos y empujando al padre hacia su habitación.

Una vez solo, Draco se desmoronó sobre la cama, todavía conmocionado por la noticia. Apenas podía creerlo. Harry había vuelto. Estaba en Londres. Estaría en casa en apenas dos o tres horas. Podría tocarle, abrazarle, besarle. Un escalofrío nervioso recorrió todo su cuerpo ante la perspectiva de estar otra vez entre sus brazos. Y él en los suyos. Y la niña, se preguntó de pronto. ¿Qué diría Harry al conocer a su hija¿Y cómo reaccionaria Nadia al conocer a su otro padre? La pequeña sabía de su existencia. Draco no se había cansado de hablarle de él y mostrarle fotos. Otra cosa sería encontrárselo delante en carne y hueso. ¡Dioses¿Y si Nadia no le aceptaba? Al fin y al cabo era un extraño para ella. Un padre del que solo había oído hablar y visto en fotografía. Se preguntó también si Harry seguiría tan ofuscado, pensando que era un peligro para todo el mundo. Si habría regresado por voluntad propia o su padrino, conociéndole, le habría arrastrado quieras que no de vuelta. ¡Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle a Remus que con el impacto de la noticia ni se le habían ocurrido en ese instante! Después de todo, existía la posibilidad de que Harry no quisiera ya volver. ¿Habría cambiado tanto¿Y si después de todo ese tiempo ya no sentía lo mismo por él, si no le había echado de menos? De pronto le dolía la cabeza. Si seguía así, pensó, los nervios iban a provocarle la úlcera de estómago más rápida de la historia. Miró su reloj. Las cuatro y media. Sobre las siete pudiera ser que Severus apareciera ya en casa con Harry. Se incorporó de un salto y prácticamente corrió hacia el cuarto de baño. Tenía que ducharse, vestirse, esperar a que Nadia despertara de su siesta, bañarla, darle la merienda, vestirla a ella también. Repasó mentalmente el guardarropa de su hija. Harry tenía que verla adorable. Aunque Nadia siempre estaba adorable. Pero su esposo iba a verla por primera vez. Sería un momento especial e inolvidable. Como la primera vez que él la tuvo en sus brazos. Draco dejó que el chorro de agua fría cayera sobre su embotada cabeza, reanimándole. Diez minutos más tarde estaba vestido y bajaba de tres en tres los escalones hasta la planta baja en busca de Remus, con el cabello todavía húmedo goteando sobre su camisa.

–¿Nadia? –preguntó al entrar en la cocina.

Remus estaba preparando la merienda de la niña. Sonrió al ver el manojo de nervios que era Draco en ese momento.

–Dejémosla dormir un poco más. –dijo– De lo contrario se despertará de mal humor y no queremos a una niña enfadada para conocer a su padre ¿verdad?

–No, supongo que no. –Draco se derrumbó en una de las sillas de la amplia cocina.

Remus dejó el plato con un yogurt que había sacado de la nevera para que no estuviera demasiado frío cuando Nadia lo tomara y unas cuantas galletas encima de la mesa. Después se sentó junto a Draco, dispuesto a afrontar la batería de preguntas que esperaba poder contestar.

–Él... él quería volver¿verdad? –preguntó Draco sin poder evitar que su voz reflejara la inseguridad que sentía en aquellos momentos.

–¡Claro que quería! Pero creía que no podía. –Remus le miró con cariño antes de continuar– Está un poco... cambiado. Espero que su aspecto no te sorprenda demasiado. Ya te he dicho que está algo delgado… y al fin y al cabo el pelo vuelve a crecer. –acabó sin poder evitar reírse de la cara desencajada de Draco.

Remus le explicó lo poco que él aún sabía, ya que no había querido atosigar a Harry con demasiadas preguntas durante el par de horas que habían estado juntos antes de partir hacia París. Tiempo habría.

–Me alegro de que ese monje le ayudara. –se conformó Draco tras la escueta explicación recibida. Y entrecerrando los ojos preguntó –Pero¿por qué coño tenía que raparse el pelo?

Las horas siguientes pasaron despacio. Cuando despertó de su siesta, Nadia fue bañada, alimentada y primorosamente vestida. Contenta de que su padre le hubiera puesto el vestido azul que a ella le encantaba, y que el abuelo Remus le hubiera hecho dos colitas con lacitos del mismo color. Después de tanto acicalamiento la pequeña no dudaba que se iban de paseo. No había manera de hacerle entender que la habían arreglado porque esperaban visita, no porque fueran a salir. Y que esa visita era su otro padre, que venía con el abuelo Severus. Draco trató de explicarle lo mejor que pudo que su otro papá había estado de viaje y que ahora volvía. Para conocerla y quererla mucho. Nadia asentía a todos y cada uno de los razonamientos de su padre con carita muy seria. Y cuando Draco creía que ya la tenía convencida, inmediatamente después volvía a preguntarle que cuando se iban a ver los animalitos. Draco estaba ya al borde de la desesperación, cuando sonaron unos golpes secos y firmes contra la puerta del salón. En realidad fue como si hubieran golpeado directamente contra su estómago, dejándole de pronto sin aire.

–Me llevaré a la niña. –susurró Remus cogiendo a Nadia de su regazo– Esperaremos en la cocina.

–¡Vamos paseo! –exclamó la pequeña, contenta de que por fin alguien se decidiera a moverse.

Y se fue dando palmadas en brazos de su abuelo, mientras su padre seguía observando la puerta con expresión aturdida. Draco se levantó del sofá oyendo cada latido de su corazón golpear claramente contra su pecho con una sensación casi dolorosa. Irguió el cuerpo y alisó su pantalón de invisibles arrugas, intentando serenarse. Sus ojos se desviaron, por costumbre, al reloj situado en la repisa de la chimenea. Siete y media. A sus espaldas le llegó el sonido de los excitados chillidos de Nadia y el corretear de sus pequeños pies, acompañados de fondo por la amortiguada voz de Remus. Al parecer en esos momentos había una divertida persecución alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. La inocente risa de su hija cargó sus ánimos. Deshizo la distancia que le separaba de la puerta del salón con paso más lento del que pretendía, queriendo llegar y no llegar. Con la mente en blanco, como si de pronto se la hubieran vaciado de otra cosa que no fuera la puerta frente a él. Y ésta se abrió de repente, cuando estaba a punto de posar su mano en la manilla. Draco dio un respingo, para encontrarse después con el rostro impaciente de su padrino.

–Creí que no había nadie. –gruñó Severus. Y añadió suavizando el tono de voz– Feliz cumpleaños, Draco.

El Profesor de Pociones tenía un aspecto cansado y malhumorado, aunque parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por disimularlo. Draco pensó que tenía trazas de haberla emprendido con el Ministerio en pleno y se preguntó angustiado si finalmente no habría podido traer a Harry.

–¿Remus? –le preguntó su padrino.

–En la cocina... –apenas pronunció Draco, mirándole ansiosamente, esperando alguna indicación, una palabra.

–Bien. –se limitó a decir.

Y pasó junto a él, no sin antes darle unos golpecitos en el hombro, dejando libre el hueco de la puerta para que su ahijado pudiera ver la figura que aun en la sombra, aguardaba tras él. Su corazón dio otro vuelco. Quiso hablar, pero su boca estaba tan seca que la lengua se le pegó al paladar. Sus piernas quisieron avanzar, pero permanecieron estacadas en el mismo lugar. Sus ojos buscaron ávidos el rostro amado sin lograr todavía verlo, escondido en la penumbra. Hasta que la silenciosa figura se desplazó hacia la puerta, entrando lentamente en la zona iluminada por la luz provinente del salón. Draco tragó con fuerza el grueso nudo que tenía en la garganta. Harry estaba tan delgado que le pareció más alto. O tal vez fuera la ausencia de pelo, que acentuaba todavía más su aspecto espigado, haciendo su rostro más anguloso. Daba la impresión de que las gafas se sostenían sobre el puente de su nariz sin resbalar tan solo porque algún tipo de encantamiento debía mantenerlas allí. Su piel, excesivamente tostada por el sol, resaltaba todavía más sus ojos verdes, más profundos que nunca, pero también más cansados, más vividos. Su mirada parecía haber perdido la juventud que antaño desprendiera, para impregnarse de una serenidad profunda tan solo alcanzada tras una soledad igual de intensa; después de haber buceado hasta el fondo de su alma y haber sobrevivido. Una madurez dolorosamente conseguida a base de matar los demonios del espíritu. A golpe de corazón roto y ánimo quebrado. Para después de haberse quemado en el mismo fuego que sus fantasmas y demonios, resurgir cual ave fénix de las cenizas de su alma con un alma nueva. Los ojos de Harry decían todo eso y mucho más. Draco podía leerlos, leerle a él de arriba abajo como en un libro abierto. Sobraban las palabras y no las hubo. Era un silencio entendido. Una conversación muda de miradas renacidas. Un diálogo de sentidos que despertaban nuevamente ante la presencia del ser amado. Hablaron con sus cuerpos, fundidos el uno en los brazos del otro, inmóviles, mejillas contra mejilla, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el momento en que ambos se perdieron en su abrazo. No hubiera podido decir el rato que había pasado cuando Draco separó su rostro para mirarle. Las huellas del cansancio marcaban la piel de su esposo. El largo viaje, seguramente las horas de tensión pasadas en el Ministerio. Acarició su mejilla y los labios de Harry buscaron su mano para besarla. Después tomó esta misma mano y la encerró en la suya para apoyarla sobre su corazón.

–Siempre has estado aquí. –susurró, hablando por primera vez.

Draco quiso responder, pero no pudo. El mismo nudo le impidió pronunciar las palabras que deseaba. Solo pudo asentir, con los ojos anegados, intentando inútilmente retener las lágrimas. Harry tomó su rostro entre las manos y besó su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, llevándose con los labios lágrimas y dolor, ausencia y añoranza, vacío. Y cuando llegó a su boca, ésta ya le esperaba ansiosa, impaciente por recuperar el sabor que le había faltado durante tanto tiempo.

–Te ves cansado. –logró hablar por fin cuando, renuentes, sus labios se separaron.

–Ha sido un largo viaje. –asintió Harry.

–¿Ha habido algún problema en el Ministerio...? –preguntó inquieto.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

–Dumbledore lo tenía todo muy bien atado. –le tranquilizó

Draco acarició suavemente su delgada mejilla.

–Creo que voy a tener que hacer un intensivo de cocina hasta que logre que asome algo más de carne sobre tus huesos.

–¿El cocinero admite peticiones?

–Por supuesto...

–Patatas fritas... –susurró entonces Harry con un pequeño gemidito–... doradas y crujientes... y pastel de chocolate.

–Pastel de chocolate, por supuesto. –repitió Draco con una sonrisa.

Todavía estaban de pie, frente a la puerta abierta del salón. Draco tomó la mano de su esposo para conducirle hasta el mullido sofá.

–Es una casa preciosa. –admiró Harry, mirando a su alrededor.

No cabía duda de que Draco por fin había conseguido la casa que deseaba y que le había dado a su hija el hogar al que cualquier Malfoy que se precie, debía aspirar.

–A Louanne le supo mal que nos fuéramos. –explicó Draco– Pero un niño necesita espacio para correr. –sonrió orgulloso– Mañana verás el jardín.

El sonido de una risa infantil, salpicada por chillidos de entusiasmo, les llegó a través de la puerta de la cocina, al otro lado del salón. Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia allí, recordando de pronto que en sus vidas había alguien más que reclamaba su atención.

–¿Quieres conocerla? –preguntó Draco con los ojos brillantes.

–Necesito... –Harry titubeó– ...dame unos minutos. –murmuró al fin.

Draco le abrazó, buscando sus labios nuevamente.

–¿Nervioso? –preguntó después, comprendiendo la inquietud que debía asaltar a Harry en ese momento.

–Aterrorizado. –respondió éste con sinceridad.

Draco buscó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

–Siento que tuvieras que pasar por todo esto tú solo. –se disculpó Harry con la voz algo quebrada.

–No estuve solo. –le contradijo Draco suavemente– Remus fue como una gallina clueca revoloteando a mi alrededor a la menor oportunidad. Severus me atiborró a pociones. Y los Weasley cuidaron de mi en La Madriguera. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Harry sintió en ese momento un profundo agradecimiento hacia sus amigos, por haber estado al lado de su esposo cuando él no pudo.

–Hasta Ron me traía gominolas cada vez que venía de visita. –la cara de Harry era todo un poema en ese momento– En realidad, creo que era a cambio de dejarme ganar al ajedrez mágico. –ironizó, para después reconocer– Entre Hermione y yo el pobre debió gastarse una pequeña fortuna en chucherías.

Harry abrió la boca, recordando de pronto que Hermione estaba embarazada cuando él se marchó.

–Gemelos. –le aclaró Draco antes de que pudiera preguntar– Artie y Pennie. Por cierto, Pennie es tu ahijada. Una niña adorable...

–¿De veras? –exclamó Harry gratamente sorprendido.

Nunca esperó que sus amigos mantuvieran su promesa de hacerle padrino de su primer hijo. No después de su marcha. Recordó lo feliz que se sintió cuando Ron y Hermione se le dijeron. Especialmente porque nunca contó en que él mismo podía ser padre.

–... y el pequeño monstruito de Arthur me tocó a mí en suerte. –añadió Draco con una mueca– Pero a pesar de todo, tengo grandes esperanzas puestas en él... si logro que su padre no le influya demasiado. –acabó con una sonrisa algo perversa.

Pero Harry le dirigió una mirada taciturna.

–Me he perdido mucho. –dijo con pesar.

–Lo recuperaremos. –le animó Draco– Además, tengo montones de fotos de nuestra hija, desde que era un bebé hasta ahora. Sin contar todas las cintas que he grabado, esperando que tú algún día pudieras verlas. Creo que me he convertido en un video aficionado convulsivo¿puedes creerlo?

Harry sonrió, intentando imaginar a Draco con una cámara de vídeo en la mano.

–Pero antes, creo que deberías conocerla en persona. –tentó su esposo– Al menos para evitar que nieta y abuelos acaben con mi cocina.

Parecía que esta vez, en lugar de actuar como moderador responsable, Severus se había unido a la fiesta. La algarabía que provenía de la cocina era cada vez más notoria. Así que antes de que su esposo tuviera oportunidad de decir nada, Draco se levantó, cruzó el salón y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina dispuesto a poner orden. Harry se quedó sentando en el sofá con el estómago encogido, retorciéndose nerviosamente las manos. No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver aparecer a Draco con la pequeña Nadia de la mano. La niña dejó de sonreír en cuanto le vio para mirar a Harry con curiosidad.

–Ahora vas a conocer a tu otro papá, cariño. –le decía Draco– ¿Recuerdas cuando mirábamos fotos para acordarnos de él?

La niña asintió en silencio, sin dejar de mirar a aquel hombre con gafas que se había levantado del sofá, estudiándole con detenimiento. Algo no estaba bien.

–Esta es tu hija, amor. –la presentó Draco con orgullo cuando llegaron junto a Harry.

Harry se agachó a la altura de la niña, sintiéndose algo torpe, preguntándose que podía decirle a una niña de casi tres años a la que veía por primera vez y que, además era su hija.

–Hola Nadia. –los pequeños ojos grises se clavaron en él con la misma fuerza con la que solían hacerlo otros no tan infantiles– El abuelo Severus me ha hablado mucho de ti estos últimos días.

Nadia miró a Draco y después nuevamente a Harry.

–Tú no. –dijo muy convencida– Mi papá tene pelo.

Ambos hombres se miraron desconcertados.

–No te preocupes por eso, cariño. –intervino rápidamente Draco– El pelo de papá crecerá enseguida. Allí donde estaba hacia mucho calor y por eso se lo cortó.

La niña evaluó a Harry nuevamente con ojos críticos y él tuvo la misma sensación de angustia que cuando Wizengamot en pleno le juzgó a los quince años.

–Tú no. –repitió Nadia– ¡Tero jugar buelos! –y soltándose de la mano de su padre, salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

Draco hizo ademán de ir tras ella pero Harry le detuvo.

–No, déjala. Se acostumbrará poco a poco. –dijo intentando convencer con sus palabras más a si mismo que a Draco– Además, como tú has dicho, mi pelo crecerá.

–Conozco un hechizo que ayudará. –sugirió Draco– Voy a buscar mi varita.

–No, Draco. –su esposo le detuvo otra vez– Supongo que hay que darle algún tiempo para que me acepte. No es sólo cuestión de que mi pelo crezca.

A pesar de sus palabras, Harry parecía desolado. Draco le abrazó intentando reconfortarle.

–Lo siento, amor. –murmuró.

Harry suspiró resignado.

–Tampoco esperaba que se lanzara a mis brazos tan solo verme. –reconoció. Y añadió con una sonrisa que pretendía animar a Draco– Eso no se hubiera ajustado demasiado a sus genes Malfoy¿no crees?

Draco alzó una ceja al más puro estilo de su familia y después besó a su esposo.

–De todas formas, después hablaré con ella. –dijo.

Para disgusto de Nadia, los abuelos tan solo se quedaron a cenar. Y no fue una cena fácil. La pequeña no podía comprender porque todo el mundo se mostraba tan atento y cariñoso con ese hombre que le habían presentado como su padre, cuando ella sabía positivamente que no podía serlo. Su otro padre tenía una mata de enmarañado pelo negro que a ella le fascinaba. Tal vez porque su papá y ella misma lo tenían tan rubio que casi parecía blanco. Odió especialmente que su papá y el abuelo Remus le hicieran tanto caso. No podía entender porque Draco estaba continuamente besándole y teniendo gestos cariñosos con él. Como hacía con ella. O porqué el abuelo Remus le abrazó de esa forma cuando entraron en la cocina, casi llorando. Alguien que hacía poner triste al abuelo Remus no podía ser bueno. Para más fastidio, los mayores empezaron a hablar de cosas que ella no entendía. Así que decidió hacer frente común con el abuelo Severus, quien al parecer no estaba tan fascinado por la presencia de aquel hombre y era el único del que en esos momentos conseguía mantener su atención. Cenó sentada en sus rodillas, después de haber montado un pequeño drama porque no quería hacerlo en su silla. Inexplicablemente, el abuelo Severus también dejó que revolviera en su plato cuanto quiso, cosa que jamás le había permitido hasta entonces. Nadia sencillamente ignoró la presencia de Harry durante toda la cena. Después, se había dormido en el regazo de Severus y Draco había subido a acostarla. Harry no quiso acompañarle, temiendo que la niña se despertara. No estaba muy seguro de soportar un segundo rechazo aquella noche. A nadie le habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas de infantil hostilidad que Nadia le había dirigido durante toda la cena. Esa fue la principal razón de que los dos abuelos decidieran no quedarse. Nadia tenía que acostumbrarse y aceptar la presencia de su otro padre y no querían darle la oportunidad de que se refugiara en ellos. No hubiera sido justo ni para el padre ni para la hija.

Horas después de acostarse, cuando Draco por fin había caído dormido, Harry permanecía todavía despierto contemplaba su rostro, ahora tranquilo y relajado por el sueño. Su esposo apenas había cambiado físicamente. Nadie diría que había estado embarazado. Sentía su cuerpo junto al suyo tan delgado y firme como lo recordaba. Tal vez esas dos pequeñas arruguitas a ambos lados de sus ojos. Especialmente cuando sonreía. Cosa que jamás le mencionaría, por supuesto. Sus facciones se habían dulcificado. Su expresión no era tan dura ni agresiva como solía serlo. Supuso que en eso Nadia habría tenido mucho que ver. Antes de que el rubio cayera rendido por el sueño, habían estado horas hablando, cómodamente perdidos el uno en el abrazo del otro, sólo sintiéndose nuevamente. Había sido Draco quien había llevado el peso de la conversación. Él no había hablado demasiado de si mismo. Habría tiempo. Tiempo para que él mismo se sintiera con fuerzas y ganas para hacerlo. Draco había respetado su silencio y se había dedicado a contarle lo bien que iba _La Petit Etoile_, que había hecho obras y recientemente habían inaugurado un nuevo comedor en lo que antes era una amplia buhardilla llena de trastos viejos; que por supuesto había tenido que contratar más personal, pero que Louanne y Marie seguían, como siempre, a su lado. Le explicó el shock que habían tenido ambas cuando supieron que a Nadia la había parido él y que era hija de ambos. Probablemente morirían de alegría en cuanto supieran que Harry estaba de vuelta; cuanto le habían echado de menos ellas también y cómo Louanne cuidaba de su hija, y la consentía, demasiado para su gusto, cuando estaban trabajando en el restaurante. Pero no podía evitarlo. Nadia pasaba muchas horas allí y de alguna forma tenían que mantenerla entretenida. Y hablando de consentidores, había que hablar de Remus, que se volvía tonto cuando tenía a la niña con él. Harry soltó una carcajada cuando Draco le explicó que Severus le hacía carantoñas y monadas a Nadia cuando era un bebé, sólo cuando creía que nadie le veía. Y que en una ocasión en que Remus y él le habían pescado haciéndolo, se había hecho el desentendido, casi ofendido por la insinuación. Harry intentó visualizar esa imagen del severo Profesor, pero no pudo. Era más de lo que su mente podía imaginar. Sin embargo, había visto a Nadia cómodamente sentada en su regazo, removiendo en su plato sin que Severus dijera esta boca es mía. Y después la niña se había dormido tranquilamente en sus brazos. Harry suspiró. ¡Cuánto se había perdido¡Había tantas cosas que jamás podría recuperar! Siguió contemplando el sueño tranquilo de Draco y recordó en cuantas ocasiones había deseado tenerle otra vez entre sus brazos. Cómo le había añorado y su corazón había llorado por tenerle otra vez. Y ahora... ahora algo estaba trepando por su cama. Harry observó el movimiento del pequeño bulto que avanzaba por encima del cobertor hasta llegar a ellos. Nadia se escurrió bajo las mantas con un movimiento ágil. Su cuerpecito se movió entre ambos, hasta lograr hacerse un hueco. Después empujó a Harry tratando de separarle de Draco. Éste sintió los pequeños pies y manos sobre su pecho, empujándole, y deshizo el abrazo que todavía le mantenía unido a su esposo para dejar que su hija tomara posesión de quien creía era exclusivamente suyo. Nadia se acurrucó junto a Draco, echa un ovillo y Harry oyó el pequeño suspiro de satisfacción. Dos segundos después estaba completamente dormida. Harry contempló a ambos con ternura. Imaginó que padre e hija habían dormido muchas noches así. La pequeña prácticamente pegada al cuerpo de su padre, Draco envolviéndola con su brazo en un gesto automático, aun dormido. Extendió con cuidado la mano y acarició a su hija por primera vez. Sintió la pequeña mejilla suave y tibia. Su pelo tan fino y dúctil como el de Draco. Eran tan parecidos. Como dos gotas de agua. Y Harry sospechaba que no tan solo físicamente. No le iba a resultar fácil acercarse a su hija. Apartó la mano por temor a despertarla. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche, que marcaba ya las cinco de la mañana. Decidió levantarse, darse una ducha e ir a investigar ese maravilloso jardín del que le había hablado Draco para realizar sus ejercicios de relajación matinales. Dirigió una última mirada hacia la cama antes de entrar en el baño y sonrió. Estaba en casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si luchas contra la vida, la vida siempre gana – **_Andrew Matthews_**

La persona más fácil de engañar es uno mismo** – _Edward Lytto_**

La máxima victoria es la que se gana sobre uno mismo** – _Buda_**


	28. Familia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. Sólo lo que he aportado de mi propia cosecha. Tampoco recibo a cambio retribución algunas más que vuestros reviews.

**CAPITULO XXVII**

**Familia. **

Cuando Draco despertó no estaba en los añorados brazos de Harry, sino Nadia en los suyos. Unos pequeños ojos grises le miraban con aire travieso.

–Has vuelto a serpentear hasta mi cama¿verdad bribonzuela? –dijo besando a su hija.

Nadia se limitó a mirarle con aire de haber sido atrapada en una travesura, ahora de rodillas sobre el colchón, dando pequeños saltitos.

–¿Dónde está papá, cariño? –preguntó.

–Aquí. –respondió señalándole divertida.

–Papá Harry. –aclaró Draco acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su hija.

–Yo no sé. –y después gritó risueña– ¡Coquillas!

Y se sentó de un salto sobre el estómago de su padre, dejando a Draco sin respiración durante unos segundos.

–Nadia, amor¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? –resopló.

Pero la pequeña ya se había lanzado entusiasmada a hacer "coquillas" a su padre, esperando que éste hiciera lo mismo y acabara, como siempre, comiéndose su barriguita a sonoros besos, cosa que le provocaba grandes carcajadas y la hacía chillar de gusto. Draco siguió el juego durante un rato, con su mente en otra parte, preguntándose dónde estaba su esposo y en que momento habría aparecido Nadia en su cama.

–Hora de bajar a desayunar. –dijo al fin.

–¡Más! –gritó Nadia, no muy dispuesta a abandonar el juego todavía.

–Nadia, hora de desayunar. –repitió su padre, esta vez más serio.

La niña le miró enfurruñada cuando su padre se levantó y la cogió en brazos para después salir de la habitación y bajar a la planta baja en dirección a la cocina. Harry estaba allí.

–Buenos días, dormilones. –saludó con una amplia sonrisa al verlos.

–Buenos días, amor. –Draco besó a su esposo en los labios– ¿No vas a darle un beso a papá? –preguntó después dirigiéndose a su hija, todavía en sus brazos.

Nadia se volvió de espaldas, agarrándose al cuello de Draco. Harry miró a su esposo, tratando de decirle con la mirada que no importaba y después depositó un beso en la rubia cabecita de su hija.

–He hecho café y tostadas –dijo cambiando de tema– Pero no sé que come la niña. –reconoció un poco perdido.

–Un gran tazón de leche con cereales¿verdad amor? –respondió Draco, dirigiéndose a uno de los armarios de la cocina.

–Muy bien. –dijo Harry tratando de pasar por alto la mirada hostil de Nadia cuando se dirigió a su hija– Mañana prepararé tu desayuno también.

–Tú no. –dijo ella todavía enfurruñada, sospechando que las prisas de su padre por acabar con la diversión habían sido por culpa de ese hombre.

Las siguientes semanas no fueron mucho mejores. Durante aquellos días, un montón de personas habían pasado por su casa. Y para su disgusto, no había habido ni una sola de esas personas que no se hubiera mostrado contenta de ver y abrazar al que todos se empeñaban en decirle que era su otro padre. Lo peor había sido cuando una semana después de su llegada, habían ido los tres al restaurante y Louanne se había pasado casi una hora llorando en brazos de Harry, dándole besos y acariciando su calvorota oscurecida ya por el naciente pelo, sin parar de decir que parecía que hubiera vuelto de la mili. Y casi ni le había hecho ningún caso a ella. Nadia estaba muy ofendida porque Louanne también era SUYA y Harry había acaparado todo su interés. Draco había dejado el restaurante en manos de Noah hasta nuevo aviso. En esos momentos su familia necesitaba de toda su atención. Tenía mucho que recuperar con Harry. Y una rubita testaruda empeñada en ponerle las cosas difíciles. Nadia le reclamaba continuamente y no podía acercarse a su esposo sin que a la niña en ese preciso momento le entraran ganas de hacer pis (justo el pasado verano le había quitado el pañal), tuviera hambre, llorara porque acabara de hacerse, según ella, mucha pupa ó sencillamente se instalara en su regazo en cuanto percibía un acercamiento entre los dos. La cama del matrimonio se había convertido en una cama para tres. No había noche en que Nadia no apareciera. Harry sencillamente se retiraba y dejaba paso a la niña para que se acomodara junto a Draco. Al cabo de unos minutos, el rubio le oía levantarse y entrar en el baño para ducharse. Después se vestía y salía de la habitación en silencio, procurando no despertar a su familia. Draco se había dado cuenta que desde su vuelta, Harry dormía muy pocas horas, dos o tres a lo sumo. Le preocupaba que fuera por culpa de su hija. Pero Harry le tranquilizó diciéndole que había sido así desde que se había ido. No había vuelto a dormir una noche entera. Se dormía muy tarde y se despertaba muy temprano. Parecía que su cuerpo no necesitaba más. Pero aquella confesión no hizo más que dejarle más preocupado, preguntándose si tendría que consultar, tal vez con Neville, si aquello era normal. También cayó en la cuenta de que no había visto a Harry hacer ningún tipo de magia durante todo aquel tiempo. Lo único que sostenía su ánimo, era que su esposo estaba afrontando toda la situación con mucha calma y hacía un gran despliegue de paciencia cada vez que Nadia le rechazaba con el ya fastidioso "tú no". Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que Draco deseaba a Harry con toda su alma. Pero no había habido ningún tipo de intimidad entre ellos desde que su esposo había vuelto. En ese sentido, su pequeña hija ere un gran escollo que salvar, empeñada en dormir con él cada noche. Al principio, Draco había tratado de devolverla a su cama cuando la pequeña se quedaba dormida. Pero a los pocos minutos aparecía otra vez, esta vez llorando desconsoladamente y ninguno de los dos se había sentido con ánimos de devolverla a su habitación en los días siguientes. Remus y Severus se habían ofrecido a llevarse la niña unos días con ellos. Aunque fuera solo un fin de semana, aprovechando que no tenían clases. Incluso Molly les había hecho la misma sugerencia. Pero para desolación de Draco, Harry lo había rechazado amablemente, diciendo que aunque se llevaran a Nadia, cuando volviera el problema seguiría estando allí. Severus estuvo de acuerdo con la lógica de su exposición, dándole la razón a Harry, tal vez por primera vez en su vida. Sólo Remus y Molly entendieron la desesperación de Draco por estar a solas con su esposo, pero no dijeron nada, limitándose a sonreír al rubio con comprensión. Draco no acababa de entender aquellas negativas de Harry. Rehusaba un simple hechizo que hubiera ayudado a hacer crecer su pelo; rechazaba la oportunidad que les ofrecían de estar solos durante un par de días y recuperar su intimidad. Se preguntaba qué pasaba con su esposo.

Estaban casi a finales de Noviembre, y el cumpleaños de Nadia se acercaba. Como cada año desde su nacimiento, Draco empezó a organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña, a la que asistirían familia y amigos. Unos dias antes dejaron a Nadia con Louanne y se acercaron hasta el Boulevard Ensorcelé para adquirir algunos regalos. Harry se empeñó en comprarle a Nadia una pequeña escoba, que de hecho no se elevaba ni medio metro del suelo, pero que a Draco ya le parecía demasiado.

–Nadia es todavía muy pequeña, Harry. –intentó hacerle desistir.

–¿No tenías tú una escoba a su edad? –preguntó su esposo, conociendo ya la respuesta.

–Bueno... si. –no tuvo más remedio que reconocer Draco.

–Y cuando te cargabas los elfos de tu mansión con ese patinete que te regaló tu tía, no eras mucho mayor que ella...

–Vale, vale. –admitió por fin Draco– ¡Pero ni se te ocurra comprarle un patinete!

Harry sonrió con ironía.

–Ese será un regalo perfecto para Navidad, cariño. –Draco arqueó una ceja amenazadoramente– Al fin y al cabo nosotros no tenemos elfos que corran peligro de extinción¿verdad?

Aquel 24 de noviembre por la mañana Nadia se levantó tan emocionada que ni siquiera la presencia de Harry parecía molestarla. Era consciente de que ese día era su cumpleaños y que coincidiera en domingo había oído decir a su papá que era perfecto para todos. Desayunó con tantas prisas, esperando ya impaciente la llegada de sus invitados, que ni se dio cuenta de que las dos últimas cucharadas de leche con cereales se las había dado Harry. Después subió con Draco a su habitación para que la bañara y después la vistiera con el vestido nuevo que le habían regalado aquella mañana. Estaba tan emocionada que cuando bajaron y Draco le dijo que fuera a enseñárselo a su otro padre, Nadia salió corriendo al jardín en su busca.

–¿Toi guapa? –preguntó con sus pequeños ojos grises brillando nerviosos.

Harry estaba colgando farolillos en el jardín y volvió el rostro sorprendido de que la pregunta fuera dirigida a él. Sonrió ante la coqueta pose de su hija que alisaba invisibles arrugas de la falda de su vestido con el mismo gesto que solía hacerlo alguien que él conocía muy bien.

–Estas preciosa, cariño. –le dijo.

Nadia salió corriendo otra vez en dirección al interior de la casa.

–Toi peciosa. –informó a su otro padre, que ya trasteaba en la cocina.

–Por supuesto, mi vida. Eres una niña preciosa. Y por eso, –dijo inclinándose sobre la rubia cabecita para depositar en ella un beso– quiero que hoy te portes muy, pero que muy bien con papá Harry.

La niña frunció el ceño. Draco se puso en cuclillas frente a ella.

–Sabes que yo te quiero mucho¿verdad? –Nadia asintió. Sabía que su papá la adoraba, y como mandaba el código no escrito de los niños, era una experta en aprovecharse de ello– Pues papá Harry te quiere tanto como yo. Tanto que ha puesto un encantamiento en el jardín para que no haga frío y lo está arreglando para que quede muy bonito para tu fiesta. Ha hecho magia única y exclusivamente para ti¿lo entiendes, hija? Y también te ha comprado un precioso regalo. Así que hoy, no le vas a poner triste con eso del "tú no"¿de acuerdo?

Nadia asintió poniendo carita de ángel. Draco suspiró. Al menos lo había intentado. Aunque sus amigos ya sabían que estaban teniendo problemas con Nadia, no quería que Harry se viera avergonzado por el rechazo de su hija delante de todos. No hoy. Deseaba un día tranquilo y feliz para todos. Especialmente para las dos personas que más quería en el mundo. Así que templó sus nervios y siguió con su trabajo. Hacia el mediodía empezaron a llegar sus invitados, todos cargados con paquetes envueltos en papel de brillantes colores y grandes lazos. Nadia daba saltitos entusiasmada, profiriendo chillidos de excitación cada vez que sonaba el timbre, para salir corriendo hacia la puerta para ver quien era. Draco hacía tiempo que había decidido que viviendo en un barrio muggle era lo más adecuado. A parte de que las posibilidades de aparecerse en su hogar estaban restringidas a él mismo, Severus y Remus. Y a hora su esposo, por supuesto.

–¡Tío Harry! –gritó alguien.

Harry se dio la vuelta sorprendido, para ver a una niña rubia con el uniforme de Hogwarts corriendo hacia él como una tromba para lanzarse a sus brazos.

–¿Es que ya no me conoces? –preguntó la niña riendo.

–¿Jackie? –exclamó incrédulo, separándola de él para poder verla mejor– ¡Merlín¿Ya estás en Hogwarts?

–Ingresé este año. –respondió ella orgullosa– Soy una Gryffindor, como tú. –dijo dando una vuelta sobre si misma para que pudiera ver bien el uniforme.

–Creo que me siento viejo de pronto. –dijo Harry estrechando la mano de Bill y besando a Fleur.

–Imagina como me siento yo. –dijo Bill con una mueca– Por cierto, creo que no conoces a la benjamina.

Otra pequeña rubia, de no más de dos años asomó la cabeza por detrás de las piernas de su madre.

–¡Vaya¿Y tú quien eres? –Harry se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

–Saluda a tío Harry, Beth. –pidió Fleur a su hija.

La niña dio dos pasitos hacía Harry y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Él la izó, tomándola en brazos.

–Tienes una hermanita encantadora. –dijo dirigiéndose a Jackie.

–¡Bah! A ratos. –contestó ésta– Oye, no sabía yo que fueras tan famoso. –dijo yendo al tema que le interesaba– Nunca me dijiste que salías en los libros de historia.

–¿De veras? –dijo él con fingida sorpresa.

–No veas lo que fardo cuando les digo que eres mi tío. Bueno, ya me entiendes. Como si lo fueras. –Jackie le miró con admiración– ¡Menos mal que el Profesor Lupin accedió a dejarme salir para venir¡Mañana se van a morir de la envidia cuando lo cuente!

Harry soltó una carcajada y se dirigió con las dos niñas hacia una de las mesas con refrescos. Dos ojitos grises no se habían perdido detalle de aquella escena y por su expresión, no se sentían muy complacidos. Aunque no entendía porque su prima Jackie se sentía tan contenta de ver a su otro padre, lo que no le había gustado nada, era que éste sostuviera a su hermana Beth en brazos. Sin embargo, el sonido del timbre distrajo otra vez su atención y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta de entrada. La llegada de Ron y Hermione con los gemelos alegró a Nadia con la perspectiva de divertirse con sus dos primos.

–¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó Hermione entrando directamente en la cocina para saludar a Draco.

–Bueno, estamos en ello. –respondió el rubio con un suspiro– Sólo espero que hoy Nadia no monte ninguna escena. Hola preciosa –dijo besando a Pennie que estaba en brazos de su madre.

–Hoy todo irá bien, ya lo verás. –le animó Molly que junto con Louanne le estaban ayudando a preparar las últimas bandejas.

–Merlín la oiga, Molly. ¿Y mi ahijado? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Salió corriendo con Nadia justo entrar.

–No les pierdas de vista. –dijo él alzando una ceja.

Hermione le dio un cariñoso beso.

–No te preocupes. –y añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa– Voy a saludar al pelón.

Hermione salió al jardín, donde ya había una gran animación. Nadia y Arthur corrían persiguiéndose el uno al otro, animados por Remus, y no tardaron en llevarse por delante a Beth, que intentaba seguirles sin conseguirlo y que acabó consolándose con Frank, un niño de aspecto tranquilo y bonachón como su padre, Neville y de mirada soñadora como su madre, Luna. Severus contemplaba la escena con cara de pocos amigos, temiendo ya el momento en que toda aquella pequeña marabunta aterrizara en Hogwarts. Jackie seguía pegada a Harry, contándole sus grandes experiencias por el momento en la escuela y él la escuchaba complacido, perdiéndose en sus propios recuerdos. Charlie y Marie estaban sentados en un rincón del jardín con el pequeño Alain, que estaba tomando su biberón. Fred y Angelina por su parte, lidiaban con sus escandalosos gemelos, Oliver y Orlando, que ya tenían a sus padres de papilla hasta la raíz del pelo. Su tío George parecía estar pasándoselo en grande con los apuros de su hermano y tanto él como su pareja, un danés llamado Ole que había conocido durante una convención de artículos de broma en Londres, no paraban de hacer muecas y piruetas a sus sobrinos, cosa que tenía bastante cabreada a su cuñada. Ole lucía ya una prominente barriga de seis meses y Angelina sonreía maliciosa, esperando pacientemente el momento en que a los dos se les acabarían las ganas de bromear. Percy y Penélope habían disculpado su ausencia. Percy Jr. tenía anginas. Pero la gran sorpresa para Harry fue Ginny. La única que todavía no había visto desde su regreso por motivos de trabajo. Y la sorpresa fue que llegó acompañada de Fallon, con el que entonces supo que vivía desde hacía dos años.

–Así que te has ligado al jefe¿eh? –dijo con una sonrisa pícara, aunque conociendo el serio carácter del jefe de aurores, no le extrañó que no le dijera nada cuando le vio en el Ministerio nada más llegar a Londres hacía unas semanas.

–Ya ves. Buscaba un ascenso y fui a lo práctico. –su pareja le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria– Es broma, amor. Es broma.

–¿Podemos hablar un segundo? –preguntó Fallon tomándole del brazo y llevándole a cierta distancia de la algarabía que reinaba a su alrededor.

Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró para saludar al resto de la familia. Harry supuso que la pelirroja ya sabía lo que su pareja iba a decirle.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Harry preparándose para cualquier cosa.

–Creo que conoces a Pierre Bourgeot, mi homónimo francés. –dijo Fallon.

Harry suspiró con cansancio.

–¿El Ministerio francés está nervioso? –inquirió.

–Digamos que si un día de estos se le ocurriera hacerte una visita, quiero saberlo. Hemos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos vía chimenea. –reconoció– Y ya le he advertido que si se atreve a poner un pie en esta casa, el asunto dejará de ser oficial para convertirse en personal. –Fallon sonrió, casi como si deseara que el francés diera ese paso en falso– Tú solo avísame¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo. –asintió Harry– Gracias Edward.

El jefe de aurores se retiró con una sonrisa poco habitual en su serio rostro. Harry se quedó unos instantes ahí de pie, para después dirigirse con paso lento hacia donde estaban las mesas con el buffet que Draco había preparado, mirando a su alrededor con un sentimiento de plenitud. Su familia y amigos parecía que se habían propuesto repoblar el mundo. El jardín era una mezcla de chillidos infantiles y gritos adultos, ya algo histéricos intentando controlar niños fuera de todo control.

–¿Asustado?

La voz de Hermione distrajo su atención de todo aquel barullo.

–¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó él dándole un beso.

–En la cocina, con Draco.

Su amiga se sentó junto a él, mientras observaba como su marido intentaba quitarle a Artie de la mano una pequeña rama que había arrancado y había intentado meter en el ojo de Nadia. Pero ésta se había defendido dándole un tortazo. Ahora Artie lloraba inconsolable. Hermione suspiró.

–Y esto irá a peor...

–Crecerán y se calmarán. –la consoló Harry, no muy seguro a pesar de todo.

–No, me refiero a que el año que viene habrá uno más berreando. –dijo su amiga.

Harry la miró.

–¿Estas...?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa mientras Harry la abrazaba.

–A Ron le gustaría tener un equipo de Quidditch, pero ya le he advertido que como lo intente se la corto.

Harry soltó una carcajada. Pennie, sentada en el regazo de su madre, le tendió los bracitos y él la tomó para sentarla en sus propias rodillas.

–Dejemos a mamá descansar un rato. –dijo mientras su ahijada se repantigaba cómodamente en su regazo– Es una niña adorable.

Y no pudo evitar pensar que no había conseguido tener a Nadia en sus rodillas más de tres segundos.

–Si, –suspiró Hermione– gracias a Dios sólo hay un Arthur. –después acarició su barriga– Sólo espero que éste se parezca a ella.

–¿Y Nadia? –preguntó Draco depositando la última bandeja en la mesa tras ellos.

–Peleando con Artie. –suspiró Hermione.

Draco miró en la dirección en que ella señalaba para ver a su hija avanzar hacia ellos con paso decidido. Tras ella Artie, todavía llorando, de la mano de su padre. La pequeña se plantó delante de Harry con cara de pocos amigos, alzando su pequeña ceja en un gesto tan típico de Draco, que el moreno no pudo menos que pensar que debía estar incluido en los genes de la familia Malfoy para transmitirse de generación en generación.

–Papá mío. –dijo Nadia dando un empujón a una desprevenida Pennie para sorpresa de todos.

Harry tuvo que agarrar a la pequeña pelirroja para que no cayera de sus rodillas.

–¿Se puede saber que haces? –la riñó Draco, tan sorprendido como el que más por aquella inesperada actuación de su hija.

–¡Tú fuera! –repitió intentando empujar a Pennie nuevamente.

–Nadia¿qué clase de comportamiento es este? –le reprochó Draco muy serio– Si Pennie llega a caerse podrías haberle hecho mucho daño.

Hermione cogió en brazos a Pennie, quien había empezado a sollozar tras los empujones de su prima. Nadia aprovechó el momento para agarrarse a los pantalones de su padre e intentar subirse a sus rodillas sin mucho éxito. Harry y Draco se miraron. Harry al fin izó a su hija y la sentó en su regazo.

–¡Papá mío! –repitió entonces ella con aire enfadado en dirección a su prima, que todavía sollozaba– ¡Tú tenes tuyo!

–Muy bien jovencita... –empezó a decir Draco enojado por aquel comportamiento.

Pero Hermione, levantándose le tomó del brazo y susurró a su oído.

–No la riñas ahora. ¿No ves que está reclamando a su padre?

Y se alejó junto a su marido y a sus hijos, dejando a Draco contemplando a su hija, medio enfadado, medio sorprendido. Nadia tenía los brazos cruzados en un gesto enfurruñado, los labios apretados, convertidos apenas en una pequeña línea en su rostro. Sus ojitos grises destellaban todavía furiosos.

–No hay que decir a quien se parece. –dijo su esposo con una sonrisa.

–Harry, esto no es gracioso. –recriminó él.

–Porque no vas a ver si Pennie sigue bien. –sugirió Harry– Creo que Nadia y yo vamos a tener una pequeña conversación ahora.

Draco asintió y se alejó, todavía no muy seguro. Nadia jamás se había comportado como esa tarde. Cuando padre e hija se quedaron solos, Harry alzó a su hija para voltearla y sentarla cara a él.

–Bien jovencita, menudo carácter. –la niña le miró expectante, sin saber que esperar– Lo que has hecho no está bien. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Ella asintió. Volvió el rostro para ver como papa Draco se alejaba y darse cuenta de que por primera estaba a solas con su otro padre. Ahora ya no sabía si era exactamente eso lo que quería. La voz de su progenitor la hizo volver la carita hacia él otra vez.

–Porque tú muchas veces te has subido al regazo de tío Ron o de tía Hermione¿verdad? –la niña asintió– ¿Te gustaría que Pennie o Artie viniera y te empujaran para tirarte al suelo? –Nadia negó con la cabeza– Entonces tú tampoco debes hacerlo.

El labio de Nadia empezó a temblar y sus ojitos a llenarse de pequeñas lágrimas que todavía no caían. Harry empezó a asustarse. No estaba preparado para manejar lágrimas. Lo único que le faltaba para estrellar más aquella inexistente relación padre/hija era hacerla llorar.

–Tu no teres a mi. –le acusó Nadia con un pequeño sollozo.

Gruesos lagrimones empezaron a caer por su rostro y Harry entró en pánico.

–¡Claro que te quiero, amor! –respondió con apuro.

–Tu teres Jackie, Beth y Pennie. No mi.

Harry observó a su hija con detenimiento. ¿Había estado vigilándole?

–Papá te quiere con todo su corazón, Nadia. –dijo abrazándola, sintiendo las pequeñas sacudidas del cuerpecito pegado contra él– ¿Me quieres tú a mí? –preguntó vacilante.

La niña dejo de llorar durante unos momentos, como si estuviera pensando su respuesta.

–No sé. –le llegó la apagada vocecita al cabo de unos interminables segundos junto un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

–Bueno... –suspiró él sin saber realmente que decir.

Estaba estrujándose el cerebro para encontrar una salida airosa para no acabar de hundir todavía más su ya maltrecha autoestima como padre, cuando de pronto recordó algo.

–¿Sabes? Creo que voy a enseñarte una cosa que nunca he enseñado ni a Jackie, ni a Beth, ni a Pennie. Una cosa que yo quiero mucho y que solo enseñaría a una persona que también quiera mucho. Como tú. Así que tu serás la primera en verlo.

Nadia despegó el rostro de su pecho, con los ojitos brillantes de curiosidad.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó.

–¿Has visto alguna vez una escoba voladora? –la niña denegó con la cabeza– Entonces¿no has volado nunca en una? –preguntó con fingida sorpresa– Nadia volvió a negar con su cabecita, empezando a sospechar que eso de volar tenía que ser algo muy especial, porque en los ojos de su padre brillaba una contenida agitación– Entonces tenemos que ponerle remedio enseguida.

Harry se levantó con su hija en brazos, y ambos entraron en la casa bajo la atenta mirada de Draco. Y aunque se moría por seguirlos, no se movió.

Padre e hija llegaron a la habitación del matrimonio y Harry depositó a la pequeña en el suelo. Abrió uno de los armarios empotrados, donde hacía apenas una semana había descubierto que Draco había guardado su escoba cuidadosamente envuelta para que no se estropeara y la sacó. La desenvolvió y la mostró a su expectante hija.

–Esta es mi escoba –dijo– Una de las cosas que más quiero. Aunque no tanto como a ti y a papá Draco, por supuesto –se apresuró a añadir– ¿Quieres ver como vuela?

Nadia asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin perderse detalle. Harry montó en la escoba, sintiendo una reencontrada emoción, dio una pequeña patada en el suelo y la escoba se elevó un poco, lo justo para que sus pies no lo tocaran. La niña dejó escapar una exclamación de entusiasmo.

–¿Quieres subir? –preguntó Harry tendiéndole la mano.

Nadia no se lo pensó dos veces y se agarró a la mano de su padre, que la izó con facilidad para sentarla delante de él.

–Tienes que agarrarte muy fuerte al mango. –le explicó mientras colocaba sus manitas, sin dejar de sujetar su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos– Así, muy bien. ¿Estás preparada para pasear?

La rubia cabeza se movió arriba y abajo con fuerza. Su padre sonrió. La escoba empezó a avanzar lentamente por la habitación. Harry podía sentir como Nadia contenía la respiración y sus manos se cerraban convulsas en el mango.

–Tranquila, no te vas a caer. Papá te tiene bien sujeta.

Por lo que no esperaba fueron las palabras que su hija pronunció a continuación.

–¡Más de pisa!

Harry soltó una carcajada e hizo que la escoba avanzara un poco más rápido. Después de varias vueltas alrededor de la habitación, esquivando muebles, descendieron.

¡Más! –gritó Nadia entusiasmada– ¡Papá tero más!

Y Harry pensó que después de haber oído a su hija llamarle papá por primera vez, Nadia podría pedirle lo que quisiera. En ese momento la subiría hasta la luna si se lo pidiera.

–Y ahora, tu segunda sorpresa. –le dijo.

Convocó el paquete que aguardaba junto a los demás en el salón, esperando ser abiertos después de soplar las velas del pastel.

–Este es un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial. –dijo a su hija, que miró el paquete nerviosa, apoyándose ahora en una piernecita ahora en la otra. Sus ganas de hacer pis podían esperar– Supongo que es lo que me hubiera gustado recibir a mí en alguno de mis cumpleaños... si hubiera sabido que era un mago. –terminó para sí mismo–Ábrelo, cariño.

Nadia no se lo hizo repetir dos veces y destrozó el papel con toda rapidez que sus manos le permitían. Una exclamación de alegría acompañó al descubrimiento de la pequeña escoba. Una reproducción exacta de la de su padre. Rápidamente pasó una piernecita al otro lado de la escoba y sujeto el mango con fuerza con las dos manos. Tras unos segundos, miró a su padre con decepción.

–No sube.

Harry pronunció el sencillo hechizo que activaría la escoba durante tres minutos y ésta se elevó lentamente, hasta dejar las piernas de Nadia colgando a pocos centímetros del suelo y después empezó a avanzar lentamente. Aunque la sujetó al principio, temiendo que pudiera caerse, su hija ni siquiera se tambaleó, más tiesa que el palo de su escoba, sus ojos brillando de entusiasmo y una amplia sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

–¡Más depisa¡Más depisa! –exigió a los pocos segundos Nadia, moviendo su cuerpo hacia delante y hacia atrás como queriendo impulsarse, sin perder el equilibrio en ningún momento.

–¡Dios, hija! No hay duda de que tienes futuro en esto. –exclamó Harry maravillado.

Pasados los tres minutos, la escoba descendió lentamente hasta depositar a la pequeña bruja en el suelo.

–¡Más, papá, más!

¡Cómo iba a negarse!

–¿Quieres volar con papá? –preguntó tan entusiasmado como su hija.

–¡Si¡Sí!

Nadia empezó a dar saltitos por la habitación mientras Harry volvía al armario y sacaba el contenido de una bolsa. Cogió la escoba de Nadia y con un anclaje la unió a la suya, de forma que las dos escobas quedaron firmemente sujetas la una a la otra, con la distancia justa para no entorpecer las piernas del adulto.

–No vas a hacer, lo que pienso que vas a hacer¿verdad?

Padre e hija se volvieron sobresaltados, con la sensación de haber sido pescados en plena fechoría. Draco estaba en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, dirigiendo a su esposo una mirada seria.

–Oh, vamos Draco, vamos a volar muy bajito. –prometió Harry mientras colocaba un arnés a su excitada hija y ataba el extremo de la correa que salía de él a su cintura– Lo justo para que mis pies no toquen el suelo, lo juro.

–¿Cuándo compraste todo esto? –le preguntó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto de desconfianza.

–Cuando tú no mirabas, amor. –contestó él con un guiño.

–¡Voy a volar! –seguía chillando Nadia entusiasmada, esta vez saltando sobre los pies de su otro padre.

–Es muy pequeña, Harry. –intentó convencerle Draco, sin hacer caso de los pisotones de su hija.

–Lo lleva en la sangre, créeme. –dijo Harry, mientras abría el balcón.

–Harry, no pensarás salir por ahí...

Pero los ojos verdes de su esposa tenían un brillo poco tranquilizador.

–Vete preparando el pastel –le dijo Harry con una sonrisa– y diles a los invitados que la homenajeada aterrizará en pocos minutos. Sube a tu escoba Nadia.

La pequeña obedeció al instante, agarró firmemente el mango y dirigió a su otro padre una mirada de emoción.

–Harry, no te atrevas a hacerlo... –le advirtió Draco– Harry, no... ¡HARRY!

Impotente, observó como padre e hija salían por el balcón del dormitorio. Con el alma en vilo contempló a su pequeña hija, en perfecto equilibrio sobre su escoba, y oyó su risa nerviosa, y sus excitados chillidos cuando Harry empezó a descender lentamente hacia el jardín. Tuvo que reconocer que Nadia SI, había heredado algo de su esposo. ¿Qué niños de tres años podía aguantarse tan firme sobre una escoba sin siquiera tambalearse, y sin asomo de miedo por la altura? De todas formas, eso no iba a evitar que estrangulara a Harry en cuanto pusiera un pie en el suelo. Salió de la habitación zumbando y bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras. Entró en la cocina, en busca del pastel, pero ya no estaba, así que supuso que Molly o Louanne ya lo habían sacado al jardín.

Cuando Ron vio a Draco avanzar con aquella expresión tan Malfoy en su rostro, aquella que había conocido durante siete años de apártate de mi camino comadreja y, además con un cuchillo en la mano, no tuvo duda de que alguien estaba en problemas.

–Supongo que es para el pastel. –dijo en cuanto el rubio llegó a su lado, refiriéndose al cuchillo.

–Por supuesto. –respondió fríamente Draco.

De pronto se sentía invadido por una rabia que no sabía explicar. Tal vez era la tensión acumulada durante tantos días. La frustración de no conseguir que su hija aceptara a Harry y batallar con la testarudez de Nadia a todas horas, sin lograr que llegaran a ser la familia que él tanto deseaba. Quizás fuera el hermetismo de su esposo, que sólo le había dado cuatro pinceladas sobre su vida durante los tres últimos años cuando él, contrariamente a su carácter más frío y reservado, se había quedado sin saliva después de hablar durante horas sobre todo lo que había pasado, especialmente de la pequeña. Había respetado el silencio de Harry en un principio. Pero ahora empezaba a estar harto. Cansado de que Harry no hiciera ningún gesto por acercarse a él de forma más íntima que no fuera un abrazo o un beso. Aunque reconocía que Nadia siempre se las arreglaba para acabar en medio de los dos. Y definitivamente no se había pasado casi cinco meses sin mover un músculo, parido a su hija, aprendido a cambiar pañales, preparar biberones, aguantar berreos a horas intempestivas de la noche cuando sus dientecitos apretaban, acostumbrado a comprar vestiditos y demás cosas inherentes a una niña bajo la condescendiente mirada de dependientas estúpidas, a hacer colitas y poner lazos, a estar pendiente de que su hija no cogiera cualquier cosa del suelo y se la tragara, a perseguirla con el orinal con toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz, que fue mucha, para que aprendiera a hacer sus cositas donde debía, a deslomarse los riñones sujetándola cuando empezó a dar sus primeros pasos, a enseñarla con mucha dedicación para que fuera respetuosa y educada y todo para que ¡AHORA ESA NIÑA ACABARA CAYÉNDOSE DE UNA ESCOBA A MERLÍN SABER CUANTOS METROS DE ALTURA, PORQUE A SU OTRO PADRE DEBÍA HABERSELE ESCURRIDO EL CEREBRO EN UNA DE SUS SESIONES MATINALES DE RELAJACIÓN! Draco respiró hondo dirigió una soslayada mirada a su alrededor. No estaba muy seguro de no haber dicho la última parte en voz alta.

–¿Qué cuello piensas rebanar? –oyó que le preguntaba Hermione con tranquilidad.

–El de ese Potter –respondió él entre dientes.

–¡Merlín bendito! –exclamó Remus a los pocos segundos.

Severus se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y a murmurar algo sobre la ausencia de cerebro de Gryffindor en general, ganándose con ello una mirada poco amigable de los que estaban a su alrededor, incluido Remus. Sin embargo, la llegada de padre e hija fue sonoramente aplaudida por el resto de los invitados. Especialmente por los más pequeños. Finalmente, Draco decidió dejar el cuchillo en manos de Louanne, ya que él, más que cortar porciones, las estaba destrozando con bastante empeño.

Horas después, cuando Harry entró en la cocina, después de haber bañado y acostado a Nadia por primera vez en su vida, era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Se sentía orgulloso de si mismo, porque después de todo se las había apañado bastante bien. Aunque tras haber pasado por su propia habitación a cambiarse de ropa no estaba muy seguro de poder decir que Nadia era la única que había tomado un baño. Draco agitaba furiosamente su varita, mientras colocaba los últimos platos en el escurridor.

–Dijiste que justo para que tus pies no tocaran el suelo. –le increpó en tono amenazador tan pronto le oyó entrar– Creo que nuestro balcón no está precisamente a esa distancia.

–Tienes razón, amor. –respondió Harry alegremente, sin parar cuenta de que los platos entrechocaban con demasiada brusquedad– Mis pies justo no lo tocaban.

En ese momento, Draco se volvió hacia él y Harry bajó bruscamente de su nube para comprender que la mirada de su esposo no auguraba nada bueno.

–Tal vez a ti te parezca gracioso, pero yo no me estoy riendo. –prosiguió el rubio sin asomo de ironía en su voz– Podía haberse caído.

–Estaba bien sujeta, Draco. –le aseguró él, tratando de quitar hierro al tema.

–No tenías derecho a exponerla de esa forma. –le reprochó, sin embargo, su esposo.

–También es mi hija. –intentó defenderse él– Y te aseguro que yo no…

–¿Ah si? –le interrumpió Draco perdiendo por fin el control que había estado tratando de mantener–Y donde estabas¿eh¿dónde estabas cuando nació¿dónde estabas cuando enfermó y me pasé dos días muerto de angustia¿Dónde cuando sus dientes la hacían llorar toda la noche y me las pasé con ella en brazos arriba y abajo de la habitación sin dormir?

Harry extendió su mano con intención de tranquilizarle, empezando a preocuparse, pero Draco la apartó de un fuerte manotazo.

–¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí, maldita sea¿Por qué? –gritó ya fuera de si– ¿Sabes lo que ha sido todo este tiempo sin saber de ti, ignorando si estabas vivo o muerto¿Intentando convencerme de que no harías una estupidez? –los ojos de Draco destellaban furia y dolor– ¿Hablarle cada a día a Nadia de un padre del que no tenía ni idea si podría conocer algún día?

Draco sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, podía verlo en sus ojos, pero no podía detenerse. Después de dos meses, ver a su hija salir por ese balcón a pesar de su opinión en contra había actuado de detonante para hacer explotar la frágil estabilidad en la que se movía su vida desde que Harry había regresado. En realidad, en la que se había movido desde que él se había ido. En ese preciso momento no le importaba herirle Necesitaba desahogarse, sacar su propio dolor y su propia rabia.

–Y ahora que estas aquí me rehuyes... –le acusó.

–Yo no te rehuyo, Draco. –dijo Harry apenas sin voz.

–¿Ah no¡Pues dime que te pasa entonces! –volvió a reprocharle alzando nuevamente la voz– Severus y Remus se ofrecen a quedarse a la niña un fin de semana para que podamos tener un poco de intimidad, incluso Molly lo hizo¡pero el señor declina el ofrecimiento sin contar con nadie más!

Harry miró a su esposo con expresión consternada, castigado por el dolor que encerraba cada una de esas palabras.

–Después de dos meses lo único que sé de ti es que has estado en un monasterio en china y que te has rapado el pelo como un maldito monje. –dijo con sarcasmo– Y que por culpa de eso a tu hija le cuesta reconocerte. Pero te niegas a hacer un sencillo hechizo para hacerlo crecer.

Draco hizo un gesto de exasperación con las manos y miró a su esposo con incomprensión.

–Dime Harry¿hubieras vuelto si Severus no va a por ti? –preguntó de repente, en un tono tan helado que a Harry se le heló también el alma.

Sintió sus ojos como dos aceros clavándose en su corazón. Más cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta.

–No, no me respondas. –le dijo Draco con amargor– Creo que no quiero saberlo.

Y dando un sonoro portazo salió de la cocina. Harry se quedó de pie junto a la mesa, mirando fijamente la puerta por la que su esposo había desaparecido sin saber todavía muy bien qué era lo que había pasado. Durante unas horas había logrado alcanzar el último reducto de felicidad que se le escapaba y de pronto todo se desmoronaba bajo una explosión de reproches. Se sentó y apoyando los codos en la mesa escondió el rostro entre las manos, sintiéndose miserable.

Al día siguiente Draco despertó muy temprano, con un intenso sentimiento de culpabilidad. La noche anterior no había parado de dar vueltas en la cama, esperando a que Harry subiera a la habitación para poder disculparse por su intempestivo estallido y tratar de explicarle como se sentía. Aunque estaba seguro de que Harry ya lo había captado. Pero su esposo no había aparecido. Cuando salía de la ducha encontró la carita soñolienta de Nadia mirándole desde la puerta de la habitación. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación para volver a acostarla, esperando que la niña durmiera un par de horas más. Quería tiempo para poder mantener una conversación algo más tranquila con Harry. Después bajó a la cocina. Harry no estaba allí, pero el café estaba hecho de no hacía mucho. Se sirvió una taza y le buscó en el salón y en el estudio después. Finalmente tuvo que admitir, que a pesar del frío, Harry estaría en el jardín

Efectivamente. Harry estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, muy quieto. Avanzó sobre la húmeda hierba, pensando que tal vez debiera pedirle que le enseñara también a él a relajarse de esa forma. El aire de noviembre era helado a las seis de la mañana y Draco se arrebujó en su jersey y envolvió con un pequeño escalofrío sus manos en la taza de café caliente.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó sentándose a su lado.

Harry no hizo ningún movimiento, pero abrió los ojos.

–Yo nunca haría nada que pudiera dañar a Nadia, Draco. –dijo al cabo de unos segundos con la vista fija en el horizonte.

–Lo sé. –murmuró Draco.

–Ella fue precisamente el motivo de que no te llevara conmigo. Jamás hubiera hecho nada que pudiera poner en peligro tu embarazo. –guardó un pequeño silencio– Ni yo mismo sabía que iba a hacer con mi vida a partir de ese momento. Estaba asustado. –confesó– Aterrorizado de haberme convertido en lo que más odiaba. No quería que mi futuro hijo se avergonzara de mí. Ni que tú tuvieras más problemas cuando todo estaba a punto de solucionarse para ti. Después de tantos años merecías que se supiera la verdad.

Harry no le miraba y Draco rogó silenciosamente para que lo hiciera. Tan solo una mirada, solo una.

–Hablaré de esto por primera y última vez, Draco. –dijo siguiendo con el tono impersonal que había adoptado desde el principio– Porque quiero enterrarlo y olvidarlo y dejar de sentirme eternamente culpable por todas las cosas que han sucedido en mi vida.

Draco recordó entonces que Harry jamás le había explicado cómo había matado a Voldemort ni nada referente a lo sucedido durante aquella lucha.

–Te lo hubiera contado en un momento u otro. –aseguró Harry– Sólo esperaba encontrar el ánimo necesario y el momento para hacerlo, pero supongo que este es tan bueno como otro cualquiera.

–No lo hagas si crees que todavía no puedes. –le dijo él sintiéndose culpable.

Pero Harry siguió adelante, como si no le hubiera oído, fijo en su determinación.

–Lo sentía dentro de mí¿sabes? –prosiguió, en un tono tan bajo e íntimo que Draco tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para oírle– Quemándome, abriéndose paso donde hasta entonces probablemente había estado todo lo bueno que podía haber en mí. Un fuego que abrasaba mi corazón y helaba mi alma.

Otro pequeño silencio antes de que Harry, aun sin mirarle, continuara.

–Tu mejor que nadie deberías haberlo comprendido, ya que tuviste oportunidad de comprobarlo aun y cuando el maldito libro estaba dentro de su caja. –y sus palabras sonaron para Draco a dolido reproche.

El sol apenas empezaba a asomar en el horizonte y parte del jardín comenzaba a colorearse bajo sus rayos. Harry cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

–Les maté sin ningún remordimiento. Es más, disfruté de cada segundo, deleitándome en planear cómo acabaría con el siguiente. Fueron muñecos en mis manos, Draco. No tuvieron la menor oportunidad. Aunque me contentaba a mí mismo pensando que tampoco ellos habían dado jamás ninguna oportunidad a nadie. Así que concentré toda mi rabia y mi odio en hacer que sus últimos momentos fueran los peores de su vida. Y créeme que lo fueron.

Comparado con la tranquilidad y la facilidad con que Harry parecían encontrar las palabras, Draco estaba tenso y encogido sobre si mismo, aterido de frío y pena.

–Cuando leí la mente de Umbridge y supe que estabas vivo… –Harry negó con la cabeza, como queriendo apartar viejos fantasmas– Aquella pequeña vocecita que había estado clamando desde el rincón de mi mente donde yo la había apartado, surgió con más fuerza, gritándome furiosa lo que había hecho. Después, cuando te vi en el hospital, comprendí que ni tú ni el bebé sobreviviríais si intentaba llevaros conmigo. Además, me sentía todavía tan lleno de rencor y de rabia, que no estaba seguro de poder controlar ese mar de magia oscura que sentía correr por mis venas. –ahora hablaba con la voz tan tensa, que parecía ir a quebrarse en cualquier momento– Tenía miedo de que los aurores de Fallon o la propia Orden intentaran detenerme y acabara haciendo daño a alguien que fuera importante para mí. Así que decidí que lo mejor para todo el mundo era que yo me alejara de todos vosotros y desapareciera.

El café se había enfriado y la taza estaba tan helada como sus manos. Draco la dejó en la hierba y culeó para sentarse un poco más cerca de su esposo.

–Wang me dijo una vez que el bien el y el mal están en todos nosotros. –siguió hablando Harry, ajeno a ese movimiento– Que todos somos tan bondadosos o tan malvados como decidimos llegar a ser. Dejarse guiar por uno u otro lado solo depende de uno mismo. En nuestras manos están las armas o el poder en su caso, para utilizarlo según nuestros insititos. Sólo tenemos que elegir que deseamos hacer con él. Ya sabes, el famoso libre albedrío. –dejó escapar el aire con fuerza y una pequeña nube de vapor blanco salió de su boca– Me costó mucho tiempo comprenderlo y todavía más aceptarlo.

El sol iluminaba ya completamente el jardín y Harry entrecerró los ojos al recibirlo directamente sobre ellos.

–Me había propuesto no volver a hacer magia. –continuó– Impedir a toda costa que nada de Voldemort pudiera salir de mí, que pudiera volver a dañar a nadie... –Harry hizo un gesto de aflicción– ... rompí mi varita. Y la lancé al mar durante el viaje.

Draco no pudo evitar proferir entonces una exclamación de sorpresa ante aquella inesperada confesión. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no la tenía cuando Harry había realizado todos los encantamientos en el jardín para el cumpleaños de Nadia.

–En realidad, no me hace falta. –dijo– Ya había hecho magia sin varita, tú lo sabes. Pero ahora no la necesito. Simplemente.

Harry sintió los brazos de Draco rodearle y se dejó arrastrar hasta su pecho.

–He pasado mucho tiempo intentando dominar una fuerza que parecía indominable, Draco. Semanas y meses transcurrían tan lentamente que parecía que jamás lo conseguiría. Romper mi varita no sirvió de nada. –reconoció con cierta amargura– Aunque creo que en el Ministerio se alegraron de que ahora no tuviera ninguna. –añadió con sarcasmo.

–Imbéciles –murmuró Draco.

Tras otro breve silencio, Harry volvió a hablar.

–Ayer me preguntaste si hubiera vuelto si Severus no hubiera ido a buscarme...

Volvió el rostro y Draco pudo por fin enfrentar su mirada oscurecida por la incertidumbre.

–... no lo sé Draco. No puedo responderte.

–Ayer perdí los nervios –reconoció su esposo– Olvida todo lo que te dije. Por favor. –rogó abrazándole con fuerza.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

–No, debí recordar que tu también tenías tu parte de calvario en todo esto y que necesitabas respuestas. –admitió– Al fin y al cabo te dejé solo con todo lo que se te venía encima. Un hijo que no habías deseado y mi ausencia.

–Nadia es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Harry. –susurró él junto a su oído– Ni un solo instante me he arrepentido de haberla tenido.

Harry se acurrucó entre sus brazos, tratando de recuperar una seguridad que no había dejado de tambalearse desde que había regresado, a pesar de su compuesta imagen de tranquilidad. El rechazo de Nadia le había hecho sentir la mayor parte del tiempo como un intruso invadiendo una familia que no le necesitaba para seguir adelante. Como una pieza que no encajaba en el puzzle, porque no pertenecía a la misma caja.

–Te necesito. –susurró sintiendo la suave caricia de los labios de Draco sobre su sien– Trato de encontrar mi lugar, pero es más difícil de lo que creía. –confesó.

Draco le estrechó entre sus brazos con ternura.

–Amor, ya estás en tu lugar. –dijo– Con tu esposo y con tu hija.

–Suena bien... –Harry cerró los ojos, mientras sus labios sonreían.

Permanecieron largo rato abrazados, hasta que Draco sintió la flojedad del otro cuerpo y adivinó que Harry se estaba quedando dormido.

–Levanta, amor, –dijo zarandeándole levemente– o vamos a acabar pescando una pulmonía los dos.

Cuando Harry despertó horas más tarde, Nadia estaba sentada cómodamente sobre su estómago, contemplándole con una sonrisa traviesa. La pequeña escoba a su lado, sobre las sábanas revueltas.

–¿Tas depieto?

Harry parpadeó, intentando enfocar el peso que había subido hasta su pecho y la carita que se inclinaba con impaciencia sobre la suya.

–Casi he tenido que atarla para que no subiera a despertarte en toda la mañana –dijo la voz de Draco desde el fondo de la habitación– Pero ya es la hora de comer, dormilón.

Harry extendió la mano hacia la mesilla, buscando sus gafas y por fin pudo ver con claridad la radiante expresión de su hija cuando por fin estuvo segura de que realmente estaba despierto.

–Tero volar. –le informó inmediatamente cogiendo la escoba de encima de la cama– Papá no sabe.

Lo primero que había hecho Nadia aquella mañana había sido coger su escoba y subirse a ella, intentando que se elevara. Disgustada al ver que no se movía, había corrido en busca de ayuda a su padre. Pero Draco le había dicho que sólo papá Harry podía hacerla volar y que tendría que esperar a que despertara. A partir de ese momento Draco había procurado no perderla de vista, aunque la había pescado en tres ocasiones a media escalera, intentando llegar a la habitación de sus padres para despertar a su otro progenitor.

–Así que papá Draco no la puede hacer volar¿eh? –Harry entrecerró los ojos, dirigiendo a su esposo una mirada de complicidad.

Nadia negó rotundamente con la cabeza, esperando que su otro padre comprendiera que era imprescindible que se levantara de la cama para que ella pudiera montar en su escoba cuanto antes.

–Después de comer. –dijo Harry cogiendo hija y escoba en brazos para bajar a la cocina.

–¿Pometes? –preguntó ella ansiosa.

Palabra de mago.

Por la tarde, tras encantar el jardín contra miradas curiosas, padre e hija volaron. Y Harry casi se cayó de su escoba cuando vio a Nadia aparecer con la equipación completa de los Chudley Cannons.

El equipo se lo regaló cuando nació. –dijo Draco observando divertido el embobamiento de su esposo con su hija– Pero no se lo había puesto nunca. Aunque, si no recuerdo mal, tiene un hechizo para que pueda utilizarlo hasta que cumpla los seis años, creo.

Aquella fue la mejor semana que Harry podía recordar en mucho tiempo. Habían ido al zoo, paseado por París, subido a la Torre Eiffiel por supuesto, aunque Nadia se había quedado dormida a mitad de camino, tan abrigada dentro de su abrigo, gorro y bufanda, que apenas se le veía la carita. Y sus padres habían aprovechado la ocasión para besarse con la misma pasión que años atrás en aquel mismo lugar, cuando nada hacía sospechar que volverían cargando al tercer miembro de la familia. También habían visitado aquel parque temático que estaba cerca de París, Disneyland y Nadia había estado tan excitada durante todo el día, entre atracciones y muñecos vivientes que cuando regresaron a casa a última hora de la tarde estaba completamente agotada y dormida. Apenas lograron que se mantuviera despierta para cenar, así que decidieron acostarla y cenar ellos dos tranquilamente.

Horas más tarde, Harry entró en su habitación después de haber ido a echar un vistazo a su hija y comprobar que seguía plácidamente dormida. Draco estaba de pie en el balcón fumando un cigarrillo, dejándose abrazar por el frío nocturno. No había nubes que enturbiaran el manto estrellado que titilaba sobre su cabeza. La luna se asomaba clara e íntima tras los árboles del jardín, inundándolo de luces y sombras, desparramando un brillo tenue y mágico sobre la amplia balaustrada de piedra en la que Draco se apoyaba. Su pelo brillaba blanco, reflejando el sutil fulgor que le envolvía, mientras el humo que sus labios desprendían se engarabitaba en la leve y gélida brisa, confundiéndose con el vapor de su propio aliento. Harry se acercó con paso callado, deleitándose en la visión de la quieta figura que solo acompasaba su mano en el lento movimiento de llevar el cigarrillo hasta su boca. Se inclinó sobre él para envolverle con sus brazos y adivinar bajo el grueso jersey el cuerpo pálido y templado que había llenado sus noches largas de sueños despiertos, cuando su mente era incapaz de apagar la luz de su conciencia más que unas pocas horas. Un suspiro apenas insinuado escapó hacia el jardín pintado de claroscuro y silencio.

–Te vas a helar. –susurró.

El tono bajo y profundo en que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas recorrieron el cuerpo de Draco, hasta entonces relajado, de arriba abajo como una pequeña descarga. El cigarrillo fue desvanecido de sus dedos y él exhaló la última bocanada de humo, lanzando al aire el anhelo que había abrigado bajo su disfraz de muda paciencia durante todas aquellas semanas. Los labios en su mejilla quemaron como fuego sobre su helada piel, despertando en sus entrañas el ansia que había adormecido en espera de que Harry la reclamara. Irguió el cuerpo y tembló el alma, abandonándose a la sensación de la húmeda caricia que su esposo extendía sin prisa por su rostro. Buscó a tientas sus manos, con la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlas y que le tocaran., apretándolas contra su cuerpo para llenarlas de las silenciosas y ardientes promesas que también guardaba en las suyas, adormecidas en las espera de poder rozar otra vez el cuerpo contra el que el suyo ahora se apoyaba. Retuvo el aire al sentirlas recorrerle, aún sobre su ropa, sintiendo el ahogo de las prendas de las que, a pesar del frío, deseaba desprenderse cuanto antes. Se dio ágilmente la vuelta para buscar la boca de su esposo y sintió inmediatamente sus labios en la comisura de los suyos, acariciándolos suavemente, apenas sin presionar sobre ellos. Se sintió morir en la dulzura de aquel beso e inconscientemente buscó enredar sus dedos entre los rebeldes mechones que una vez más añoró. En su lugar, apoyó sus manos sobre la desnuda y delgada nuca, para hundirse todavía más en la cálida humedad que le devoraba con lentitud y a conciencia. Parecía que Harry quería ir despacio, pero Draco no estaba muy seguro de poder seguir manteniendo su autocontrol por mucho tiempo. Le empujó suavemente hacia la acogedora penumbra de la habitación para conducirle a besos hacia la cama. Oyó las puertas del balcón cerrarse, y la idea de que Harry había vuelto a hacer magia una vez más cruzó su mente enturbiada de deseo. Sus pasos fueron bruscamente detenidos cuando las piernas de Harry chocaron contra la cama, se tambaleó y cayó sentado sobre el colchón. Draco se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo para arrebatarle jersey y camisa, de la que pocos botones escaparon indemnes a la impaciencia de sus manos. Sus propias prendas volaron de su cuerpo por la misma ansiedad de otras manos y ambos se enroscaron sobre el lecho con hambre de piel y sed de labios. Ondularon envueltos en aquella tenuidad perfecta, alumbrados tan solo por el despertar de sus sentidos, amaneciendo sensaciones adormecidas, rememorando expresiones y gestos difuminados en la memoria. Bocas rendidas jadeando palabras inacabadas, acalladas por férvidos besos que hablaban de sentimientos guardados durante largo tiempo. Cada nuevo roce explotaba emociones y derramaba pasión, desbordando corazones embravecidos de ansia y deseo. Temblaron la excitación de la humedad tibia ensalivando la piel y esculpieron sus cuerpos a dentelladas, reconociendo olores y estremecimientos. Revolcaron sus ganas extendiendo ternura, desperdigando caricias ávidas por dar y recibir placer. Y mientras las caderas danzaban ardiendo su carne dura y caliente, turgente contra sus vientres, se derramaron uno sobre el otro, obsequiándose con el estallido mutuo que culminaba su reencuentro. El primero de esa noche.

Draco bajó las escaleras despacio, incómodamente consciente de las molestas punzadas que cada paso repercutía en cierta parte de su cuerpo. Un apagado murmullo de voces le llegó desde la cocina al atravesar el salón. En un principio se había sobresaltado al encontrar la cama de Nadia vacía, para recordar seguidamente que Severus y Remus iban a pasar ese fin de semana con ellos. Tal como había supuesto después, los tres estaban en la cocina desayunando. Nadia bajó de su silla rápidamente para correr hacia su padre. Draco se inclinó hacia ella para cogerla en brazos y dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido.

–¿Una noche salvaje? –preguntó Severus sin apartar la vista del periódico muggle que estaba leyendo con curiosidad.

Remus le alcanzó a Draco una taza de café mientras dirigía a su pareja una mirada de advertencia.

–¿Harry baja ahora? –preguntó disponiendo otra taza.

–Sigue durmiendo. –respondió Draco ignorando a su padrino– Y no pienso despertarle. No le había visto dormir una noche entera desde que regresó.

Remus miró a Severus con gesto ceñudo antes de que éste hiciera el comentario que ya tenía en la punta de la lengua. Nadia saltó sobre las rodillas de su padre y Draco la izó inmediatamente para colocarla en su silla.

–Tu padre no está para bromas esta mañana, Nadia. –no pudo reprimirse esta vez Severus en tono burlón.

Al menos él podía andar, pensó Draco con ironía, cosa que no estaba muy seguro que consiguiera el "bello durmiente" de arriba después del repaso que le había dado. Tal vez debieran haberse moderado un poco más, teniendo en cuenta que ambos llevaban el cartel de "fuera de uso" colgado en sus traseros desde hacía tiempo. Nadia estaba intentando subirse a sus rodillas otra vez, haciendo pucheros para llamar su atención. Draco suspiró y dejó que su hija se instalara en su regazo, procurando mantenerla al filo de sus rodillas. Media hora más tarde, su otro padre aparecía en la cocina todavía con cara de sueño.

–¡Ah, Harry! –entonó Severus con aire risueño– Precisamente ahora hablábamos de un paseo en escoba¿qué te parece?

Nadia chilló entusiasmada, Harry puso gesto de dolor tan solo de imaginarlo, Remus resopló con aire amenazador y Draco dirigió a su padrino una mirada asesina. Severus miró a todos con una poco habitual y amplia sonrisa en sus labios, casi dejando traslucir lo que sentía por todas y cada una de las personas que se encontraban allí en ese momento. Su familia. Volvió a su periódico, pensando que aquel iba a ser un fin de semana bastante divertido.

Se acercaba Navidad y el primer aniversario de su enlace que iban a poder celebrar juntos. El 23 de Diciembre se cumplirían cuatro años y no habían tenido oportunidad de celebrar siquiera el primero. Así que Draco lo tenía ya todo planeado. Una parte de dicho plan contaba con la complicidad de Severus, que le había mirado de arriba a bajo después de pedirle lo que necesitaba. _¿Estás seguro?_, le había preguntado y Draco se había limitado a asentir con una sonrisa. _Tu sabrás lo que haces_, le había dicho su padrino con un encogimiento de hombros. Y dos días después le había entregado lo que le había solicitado. Iban a pasar las fiestas navideñas en casa de los patriarcas Weasley. Pero no en La Madriguera, sino en la mansión que Draco les había regalado después de recibir de vuelta la mayoría de sus propiedades, elfos domésticos incluidos. A excepción de las tres que se había quedado, herencia de su madre, y Malfoy Manor, había repartido el resto de propiedades entre los miembros de la familia Weasley, Neville y Matt. Había habido protestas al principio. Pero cada uno había recibido las escrituras de la propiedad ya a su nombre, así que Draco les dijo que si no las querían, que las vendieran, alquilaran o hicieran lo que les diera la gana con ellas. Ya no eran suyas y no pensaba admitir discrepancias sobre ese punto. Pasado el día de Navidad, Nadia se quedaría con Ron y Hermione y ellos dos desaparecerían durante tres maravillosas semanas (bueno, tal vez dos si añoraban mucho a su hija) con destino desconocido, incluso para Harry, que todavía ignoraba que ese iba a ser su regalo de Navidad y de aniversario.

Así que el veintiséis de diciembre Harry se encontró con la maleta hecha y subiendo a un avión con rumbo a Los Cabos, México. Draco había elegido un hotel con aspecto de hacienda mejicana, con un ambiente íntimo que exhortaba al romance. Estaba ubicado frente al mar y desde su habitación se ofrecía una vista inigualable de arena inmaculadamente blanca y mar color turquesa. Alquilaron un coche y dedicaron algunos días a recorrer la zona, desde San José, un pueblo tradicional y tranquilo con construcciones de adobe, su plaza y su iglesia, edificada en el lugar original donde se había ubicado la primitiva misión, hasta San Lucas, con más actividad tanto de día como de noche. Otros, tomaron el sol en sus espectaculares playas hasta que Draco acabó rojo como una gamba y acogió con entusiasmo la idea de aprender a bucear bajo las azules y cristalinas aguas, para librar su ya castigada y habitualmente pálida piel de una más que probable quemadura solar, a pesar de embadurnarse cada día con protección factor 60. Tampoco faltó una tournée gastronómica por los restaurantes y bares de la zona, en los que Draco desató su vena profesional y Harry tuvo que sujetar sus ganas de entrar a hablar con el cocinero del establecimiento de turno para satisfacer su curiosidad sobre los platos locales. También se atrevieron a alquilar una panga, una lancha muy fácil de manejar, con la que Harry descubrió que no se le daba nada mal la conducción de este tipo de vehículos y que ponerla a toda velocidad le excitaba hasta tal punto que Draco decidió que habría panga hasta el fin de sus vacaciones. Por nada del mundo pensaba reprimirle a su esposo las desaforadas ganas de hacerle el amor que le entraban cuando una vez ya mar adentro, paraba el motor y le dirigía esa mirada depredadora que le endurecía en pocos segundos. Y aunque ese se convirtió en el lugar favorito donde desatar su pasión, no fue el único. Como si en vez de treinta tuvieran veinte años, desahogaban su reencontrada lujuria donde les pillaba: en la cama, en el jacuzzi, en la playa o en los servicios del bar estilo mexicano del hotel después de unos cuantos tequilas. La causa lo merecía. Harry se había quedado algo sorprendido al principio, cuando durante la cena del segundo día, Draco le había soltado lo que había estado dando rondando por su cabeza desde hacía días.

–No querré saber lo que subirá la factura del móvil cuando regresemos. –había soltado Harry con sorna cuando Draco colgó el aparatito después de que ambos hubieran babeado con su hija durante un buen rato.

Draco se le había quedado mirando con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

–No disimules, Potter. La echas de menos tanto como yo. –él había asentido con otra sonrisa– ¿Sabes? –había continuado Draco sin dejar de envolverle con una estudiada y calculada mirada plateada– Creo que lo que Nadia necesita es un hermano o una hermana. Tú y yo crecimos solos. No quiero que a nuestra hija le pase lo mismo.

A Harry se le había caído el tenedor de la mano y había mirado a su esposo con expresión aturdida. No le cabía duda de que Draco jamás se había arrepentido de haber tenido a su hija. Pero había asumido que repetir la experiencia no entraba dentro de sus planes de por vida.

–Verás, –había proseguido Draco, sin embargo– hubo un momento en que creí que tal vez no regresaras y que Nadia tendría que conformarse con un solo padre, que aunque era menos de lo que yo había disfrutado, también era más de lo que tú habías tenido. Y que al igual que ambos, jamás podría saber lo que era tener un hermano con quien pelearse o compincharse. Pero cuando regresaste, –buscó la mano de Harry, desmayada sobre la mesa– y por fin fuimos una familia, empecé a acariciar la idea de que si tú también lo deseabas, Nadia pudiera crecer sin sentirse tan sola, como tu y yo nos sentimos en algún momento.

–En muchos momentos… –había murmurado Harry sin apartar la mirada de su esposo– ¿Pero estás… estás seguro Draco? –preguntó después sintiendo que después de Nadia, ese sería sin lugar a dudas el segundo mejor regalo que podría recibir en la vida.

–Como que tengo la poción arriba en mi neceser, esperando a que tú te decidas. –le había contestado él en tono provocador, alzando la platinada ceja como tan solo un Malfoy podía hacerlo– Además, no fue tan malo… Mmmm… solo espero que Molly no haya tirado esa mecedora tan cómoda… –había acabado con un teatral suspiro.

–Y si la ha tirado, te compraré las mecedoras que hagan falta. –le había respondido su esposo con los ojos brillantes de ilusión.

Las tres semanas pasaron más deprisa de lo que hubieran deseado. Las maletas estaban abiertas sobre la cama y Draco, más meticuloso y ordenado que su esposo, estaba volviendo a poner con paciencia todo lo que Harry había metido de forma más bien apresurada en la suya.

–¿Cómo crees que van a quedar estos pantalones de lino? –refunfuñó– Y la camisa¡por Merlín Harry, es seda!

–¿No hay que lavarla de todas formas? –fue la desafortunada respuesta del moreno, que salía de la ducha para encontrarse con sus esfuerzos desparramados otra vez por encima de la cama.

Draco le dirigió una mirada poco halagüeña.

–Como vas a enseñar a tus hijos a ser ordenados si tu mismo eres un desastre. –le recriminó.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa angelical y se acercó a su esposo para quitarle la arrugada camisa de las manos.

–Pero tengo otras virtudes… Además, –dijo empezando a besar el todavía enrojecido cuello– ¿quién se dedica a arrancar los botones de mis camisas?

–Es que eres muy lento amor… –respondió él, dispuesto a no dejarse rendir tan fácilmente.

–Nunca me ha parecido que eso fuera un problema… –ronroneó Harry mientras seguía ensalivando su garganta y sus manos empezaban a masajear el trasero de su esposo con exagerada lentitud.

Su muslo derecho restregó con un estudiado movimiento la entrepierna de Draco, quien ahogó un gemido pero hizo poco menos que nada por tratar de detenerle.

–Esto no va a redimirte de tu poca gracia haciendo maletas… –le dijo en un último intento por seguir manteniendo su propósito de hacerse el enfadado– … Mmmm….

–¿Decías? –los verdes ojos tenían un brillo malicioso mientras empezaba a desabrochar la camisa de Draco sin dejar de rozar sutilmente su entrepierna.

–Que acabes… de una vez… con… los puñeteros… botones…

Un empujón algo brusco le hizo caer sobre la cama, dejándole algo desmadejado con las piernas colgando. Pero antes de que pudiera quejarse, su esposo estaba sobre él delineando con la lengua uno de sus pezones, atrapándolo con sus labios y tirando suavemente. Harry oyó la respiración más rápida que soplaba contra su cabeza y lamió lentamente atravesando el inhabitualmente sonrosado pecho hasta el otro pezón para dedicarle también unos cuantos mimos a lamidas y ligeros tirones. Draco retorcía la colcha entre sus manos, ya fuertemente excitado, mientras sentía la lengua descender lentamente por su estómago, hasta llegar al ombligo y las manos de su esposo desabrochando su pantalón para deslizarlo después por sus largas piernas. Harry sonrió ante la abultada protuberancia que modelaba la suave tela del slip y el movimiento de cadera que acompañó a la muda petición de que se lo bajara ya de una vez.

–¿Impaciente, mi amor?

Draco dejó escapar un resoplido de ansiedad mientras sin poder evitar dirigir a su esposo una mirada suplicante. Aunque se guardó muy bien de decir nada. No iba a darle el gusto. Harry hizo desaparecer por fin la última prenda de su cuerpo y la erección de Draco quedó al aire, orgullosamente erguida ante sus ojos, mientras él intentaba mantener la suya bajo control, todavía debajo de la toalla.. Se arrodillo frente a la cama, entre las piernas de su esposo y colocó una en cada uno de sus hombros, al tiempo que le oía exhalar un suspiro de anticipación. Sin embargo, Harry se dedico a acariciar sus nalgas y sus muslos con movimientos lentos y torturadores, deleitándose en la suavidad de la piel bajo sus manos, disfrutando del estado de puro delirio al que estaba conduciendo a su amado rubio. Draco jadeó con fuerza al sentir los labios paseando alternativamente por sus ingles, saboreando aquel pliegue tan sensible de piel y un escalofrío de profundo placer recorrió todo su cuerpo. Seguidamente una sensación cálida y húmeda envolvió sus testículos acelerando su excitación y no pudo evitar que sus puños golpearon contra el colchón con un acuciante gemido intentando descargar la tensión acumulada en esa parte de su cuerpo. Cuando Draco descolgó las piernas de sus hombros para cerrarlas entorno a él, Harry se sintió deliciosamente atrapado entre las suaves nalgas que rozaban su pecho y los firmes muslos que se apretaban contra su cintura. Por fin dejó viajar su mano harta la enhiesta dureza de su esposo para recorrerla de arriba abajo y lamer las primeras gotas de la esencia de su deseo. Draco se arqueó de tal forma que por un momento temió que se hubiera roto la espalda. Sin embargo, un desesperado _no pares_ le animó a introducir la palpitante erección en su boca e iniciar con sus labios el excitante juego que le estaba llevando también a él mismo al límite de su propia resistencia. Sintió las manos cerrarse sobre sus todavía húmedos mechones, que ya empezaban a tener la longitud suficiente para recibir un buen tirón de los dedos que se aferraban a ellos y empujarle con frenesí demandando un movimiento cada vez más enérgico. La voz de Draco se convirtió en un balbuceo incomprensible, exhalado entre gemidos y jadeos hasta llegar a un grito bronco cuando sintió las manos de su esposo separar sus nalgas e introducir la lengua en su intimidad más profunda. Harry dilató la placentera entrada sin demasiado esfuerzo, no viendo el momento de poder hundirse ya en ella. Se levantó con las rodillas algo doloridas y arrancó la toalla que todavía envolvía sus caderas para dejar a la vista su propia excitación. Los ojos de Draco tenían aquel brillo plateado que hechizaba sus sentidos y el rostro arrebatado en un puro éxtasis. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y le penetró con la misma urgencia con que fue recibido. Draco posó las manos en su nuca para atraerle hasta su boca y devorarle en un beso profundo cargado de deseo y de pasión. De entrega. Después buscó la mirada que había esperado sentir sobre él durante tanto tiempo; la que en esos momentos Harry tenía en sus ojos, brindándole con ella hasta el último rincón de su alma; rindiéndole todo el amor que su inmenso corazón guardaba. Harry era suyo, solo suyo. Un intenso sentimiento de posesión y de pertenecer a la vez, le hizo alzar las caderas con más fuerza, buscando que las cada vez más firmes y rápidas embestidas de su esposo se hundieran más profundamente en él y llenaran sus entrañas de vida. El frenético roce del cuerpo de Harry sobre el suyo acabó por diluir cualquier resto de pensamiento coherente y agarrándose con fuerza a su espalda, cuerpo y sentidos estallaron en un torbellino de placer intenso y devastador. Harry jadeó con fuerza al sentirle estremecerse con violencia bajo él, intentando pasar por alto la boca que mordía incontrolada y dolorosamente su hombro y se dejó ir, sacudido por su propio clímax para inundar a Draco con el licor de su liberación.

Minutos después Draco dejaba escapar un inconfundible suspiro de satisfacción, estirándose como un gato sobre la cama. Volvió el rostro hacia su esposo que le contemplaba con una sonrisa radiante y esa particular expresión de adoración en su rostro.

–¿Crees que lo habremos conseguido por fin? –le preguntó.

–Bueno, –respondió Harry acariciando tiernamente su vientre– no habrá sido por falta de empeño.

Draco sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza. Giró sobre si mismo para colocarse sobre Harry y perder su ya reposada mirada en la de su esposo. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se veían ahora tan claros, tan limpios, libres de las sombras que los habían oscurecido durante tanto tiempo.

–Me refiero a vivir, Harry. –aclaró– Olvidar el dolor y el miedo. Dejar todo atrás y que nos dejen seguir adelante en paz. –la mirada de su esposo destelló comprensión– Quiero una oportunidad para vivir. –continuó– Contigo. Vivir para poder amarte y que me ames; tener el tiempo suficiente para ver crecer a nuestros hijos; encontrar por fin nuestro camino libre de amenazas y presiones y poder contemplar juntos tantos amaneceres como nos sea posible. –suspiró con añoranza– Recuperar Paris como era al principio¿recuerdas? Cuando sentíamos que toda una vida se extendía frente a nosotros...

–Y sigue estando frente a nosotros, Draco. –dijo Harry abrazándole con fuerza– Ya no queda nada que nos impida disfrutarla. Ahora sólo hay que vivir, amor.

–Solo vivir... –murmuró Draco.

Y besó con toda su alma al hombre que el destino había hecho bajar las escaleras de aquel sótano diez años atrás, para darle una nueva vida y enseñarle a vivirla.


	29. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. Sólo lo que he aportado de mi propia cosecha. Tampoco recibo a cambio retribución algunas más que vuestros reviews.

_Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el Epílogo aquí. Cuestiones logísticas. Gracias a todos cuantos han seguido esta historia. Besos._

**EPILOGO**

**Hogwarts, curso 2023-2024 **

Nadia miró a su padre y supo que iba en serio. La estaba expulsando. ¡Su propio padre la estaba expulsando de SU equipo!

–iPero papá... –intentó.

–iProfesor Potter. –la rectificó él– He dicho fuera. Tendrá suerte si vuelve a jugar en lo que le queda de curso.

La mirada de odio concentrado que Nadia dirigió a su padre se clavó en el corazón de Harry como una puñalada. Pero no iba a ceder. No esta vez. Esa pequeña serpiente que tenía por hija iba a aprender la lección mal que le pesara y no le hablara en lo que restaba de curso.

–iY quiero verla en mi despacho sin falta en cuanto acabe el partido. –entonces se dirigió al buscador de Gryffindor– Y usted Sr. Adams, desaparezca de mi vista antes de que le deje un partido más sin jugar.

El chico parpadeo unos instantes y dejando aflorar un sano e inteligente temor desapareció a toda velocidad rumbo al césped. Harry llamó a los dos equipos que acudieron rápidamente, no fuera que el Profesor Potter decidiera expulsar a alguien más.

–iLo siento, pero se han quedado sin buscadores –dijo sin ocultar su enojo– Ahora decidan quienes de cada equipo van a ocupar ese lugar y que los capitanes me lo comuniquen en cinco minutos. –y añadió– Espero que no haya más incidentes en lo que queda de partido.

Mandy le miró con expresión suplicante, pero la mirada de su padre le dejó claro que no estaba dispuesto a arrepentirse de su decisión. Por mucha cara de contrariedad que le pusiera su segunda hija. Harry voló unos metros más allá para que los equipos discutieran los cambios. Supuso que sería Mandy quien ocuparía el puesto del buscador de Gryffindor expulsado. Amanda Potter era una excelente buscadora, sin embargo, jugaba de bateadora, puesto que tampoco se le daba nada mal. Cuando entró en el equipo, Harry había preferido colocarla en ese lugar y eventualmente como sustituta del buscador oficial, Paul Adams de sexto curso, que también era bastante bueno pero sin lugar a dudas no tenía ni el instinto ni los reflejos de una Potter. Sus razones habían sido principalmente dos. La primera, que no quería a sus dos hijas enfrentándose en el mismo puesto. Ya era suficiente que las dos jugaran en equipos contrarios. Y la segunda que no deseaba seguir dando pie al desánimo que corría por Hogwarts referente a que mientras hubiera un Potter en la escuela, las esperanzas de que cualquier alumno de su casa pudiera acceder al puesto de buscador eran bastante escasas. Más teniendo en cuenta que Aaron, que había ingresado ese año, no tardaría en pedir también su oportunidad. Era en días como aquel en los que Harry se arrepentía de haber cedido a las presiones de Severus para que ocupara el puesto de la Sra. Hooch como Profesor de Vuelo y se encargara además de organizar los equipos de las cuatro Casas y de todo lo referente al Quidditch, liberando a los Directores de cada Casa de esa responsabilidad. Con una última ojeada a su hija mayor que ya desaparecía por la puerta de vestidores, sopló el silbato y el partido continuó de nuevo bajo un intenso griterío.

Cuando horas después se apareció en Malfoy Manor, Harry se encerró en el estudio de la zona privada de la mansión y se dejó caer en su sillón, todavía sin poder creer todo lo que Nadia le había soltado en su despacho, durante el transcurso de la acalorada discusión que habían mantenido después del partido. No se podía negar que Nadia era una Malfoy de los pies a la cabeza. Y ese pensamiento le llevó a dirigir la mirada al cuadro de Lucius y Narcisa que presidía la estancia desde encima de la chimenea. Draco se había negado a descolgarlo, aduciendo que al fin y al cabo aquellos eran los verdaderos abuelos de sus hijos y que eso nadie podría cambiarlo. Nadia, Mandy y Aaron tenían derecho a conocerlos y a saber de ellos de sus propios labios antes de que, en un momento u otro, alguien ajeno a la familia les descubriera su pasado. Un pasado que por supuesto ellos suavizaron. Harry se quitó las gafas y restregó sus ojos con cansancio.

–iTe sentirías orgullos de tu nieta. –no pudo evitar decir después en dirección al cuadro, elevando su desenfocada mirada hacia ese punto.

Lucius le devolvió su mirada altiva de siempre y Narcisa sonrió con indulgencia. Harry se alegró de que al menos ahora no pudiera responderle. Draco había acabado hechizando el cuadro para que su padre no pudiera hablar. Al principio de trasladarse a la mansión, el intercambio de palabras, por llamarlas de alguna forma, entre el retrato de su padre y su esposo había sido de todo menos amable. Y cuando esos choques dialécticos entre los dos empezaron a alcanzar niveles épicos, Draco decidió que por el bien de su salud mental tenía que silenciar a uno de los dos. Y por supuesto no iba a ser a Harry.

El moreno se acomodó mejor en su asiento y cerró los ojos, intentando todavía digerir las recriminaciones que su hija le lanzara pocas horas antes. Tenía que reconocer que Draco manejaba a Nadia mucho mejor que él. Su hija cumpliría dieciséis años apenas en dos semanas y Harry tenía la sensación de que, desde el pasado verano, ella había empezado a construir un muro entre los dos, que podía llegar a ser insalvable si no lograba llegar al fondo de lo que incitaba ese comportamiento contra él. No es que Nadia hubiera sido nunca una niña fácil. A su carácter, bastante parecido al de Draco, había que sumarle su propia testarudez. Y una mente brillante, sin lugar a dudas. Una combinación explosiva en demasiados momentos. Sin embargo, hasta el pasado verano nunca había tenido con ella otros problemas que no fueran los típicos de cada tramo de edad. Pero a partir de entonces, su relación había ido empeorando hasta culminar en el episodio de aquella tarde. Contempló la foto de sus hijos que reposaba sobre la mesa camilla, a su lado. Los tres se reían y saludaban y después las dos mayores balanceaban a su hermano menor, que entonces debía tener unos seis años, entre risas y los chillidos nerviosos del pequeño. Mandy todavía llevaba gafas en esa fotografía. Pero antes de entrar en Hogwars el curso pasado, Draco y él habían accedido a cambiarlas por unas lentes de contacto después de soportar las tenaces argumentaciones de su hija mediana durante todo el verano. Amanda era el resultado de aquellas calientes e inolvidables vacaciones en Los Cabos. Harry había disfrutado cada minuto de aquel embarazo, al tiempo que ponía al límite las provisiones de paciencia de Draco. Había desbordado cuidados y atenciones sobre su esposo, hasta el punto de que la frase _Potter, solo estoy embarazado, no inválido_, se había convertido en una de las más habituales en su hogar a lo largo de los nueve meses menos una semana que duró la feliz espera. Draco a diferencia de la vez anterior, gozó de un embarazo saludable y tranquilo, que en ningún momento le impidió seguir al frente de _La Petite Etoile_, a pesar y en contra de lo que Harry opinaba al respecto.Y la mañana de un siete de Octubre, desapacible y lluvioso, Amanda Potter-Malfoy vino al mundo en el hospital mágico de la capital francesa. La pequeña había heredado los ojos verdes de Harry y su miopía, aunque no era tan acusada como la de su progenitor. Y la coquetería de su otro padre, sin lugar a dudas. Su pelo, de un castaño muy claro que no llegaba a rubio, era lacio y brillante como el de Draco y Nadia. Harry no podía negar que se sentía orgulloso de que fuera una Gryffindor. Así como con Nadia siempre estuvo seguro de donde la colocaría el Sombrero Seleccionador llegado el momento (¡qué remedio!), el carácter de Mandy distaba mucho de poder acabar en Slytherin. Y como la Gryffindor de gran corazón que era, se había convertido en la perfecta protectora de su hermana mayor, encubriendo delante de sus padres la mayoría de sus deslices y trastadas. Tan Gryffindor como su pequeño Aaron, testarudo defensor de causas perdidas, ya fueran escarabajos agonizantes medio aplastados por una piedra en el jardín o un soufflé despachurrado sin posibilidades de recuperación. El benjamín de la familia había sido una inesperada sorpresa para sus padres. Especialmente para Harry. Dos meses después del nacimiento de Mandy, y tras innumerables noches dedicadas solo a biberones, pañales e intentos de hacer dormir a una llorona y escandalosa bebé con pulmones de acero y de sofocar los infantiles celos de Nadia que volvía a plantarse en su cama una noche si y otra también, Draco tuvo un acceso de desenfrenada pasión pocos días antes de Navidad, una noche que tras cerrar el restaurante y que todo el mundo se hubiera ido a casa, se habían quedado los dos solos en _La Petite Etoile_. La impoluta mesa de la cocina fue testigo de una de las sesiones de sexo más volcánicas que habían compartido desde hacía tiempo, teniendo en cuenta las obligadas restricciones a las que el embarazo de Draco les había obligado y aquellos dos últimos y agotadores meses desde el nacimiento de Amanda. Lástima que en aquel momento de enajenada lujuria, ninguno de los dos recordara que los efectos de la poción que había tomado Draco se extendían a un año y medio aproximadamente y que una de sus principales cualidades seguía siendo que quien la tomaba podía quedar o dejar en estado a su compañero. Así que tiempo después, Harry se encontró luciendo una hermosa e inesperada barriga para deleite de Severus. El Profesor todavía se revolcaba de risa cada vez que por algún motivo el tema salía a colación. Quería mucho a Harry, después de todos aquellos años ya nadie podía dudarlo. Pero solo recordar la cara que se le había puesto al Gryffindor al enterarse de la noticia, hacía que su alma Slytherin no pudiera dejar de carcajearse hasta la extenuación. Al fin y al cabo las nauseas de Harry, que Draco y el 99,9 de los embarazados con aquella poción no sufrieron, esta vez tenían una causa con un final mucho más feliz. Era Potter después de todo. Y él siempre iba contracorriente. Aarón tenía sus mismos ojos, su mismo pelo, no tan oscuro sino más parecido al de Mandy. Pero igual de indomable y rebelde para desesperación de sus padres. Y así como el pasatiempo favorito de sus dos hijas era el Quidditch, sazonado con grandes dosis de discusiones sobre ropa y chicos, Aaron era un ferviente experimentador culinario. Hasta que descubrió el sublime arte de las pociones de la mano de su abuelo Severus. Desde pequeño habían tenido que tomar precauciones para evitar encontrarle encaramado a una silla intentando abrir alguno de los armarios de la cocina donde su padre guardaba todos los trastos e ingredientes que a él le fascinaban. También el caldero que prudentemente habían decidido instalar en el sótano de la casa, fue una fuente de sustos y sobresaltos. A pesar de todo, con seis años y bajo la supervisión del cocinero oficial, Aaron ya era capaz de preparar una comida decente para su familia, sin recibir ninguna queja del resto de sus miembros cosa que, porque no decirlo, hacía babear de orgullo y satisfacción a papá Draco. Y también algunas pociones sencillas, que alimentaban el optimismo de Severus sobre que lo único que tenía ese niño de Potter era su apariencia física. A Draco le gustaba pensar que al menos uno de sus hijos había heredado su destreza tanto en la cocina como en pociones. Tenía la secreta esperanza de que Aaron continuara con el negocio familiar: los tres restaurantes, el de París y los dos de Londres (muggle y mágico) y ahora la escuela de cocina, gracias a la que Malfoy Manor había sufrido aquella profunda transformación.

La propiedad había permanecido olvidada por años. Pero cuando Draco empezó a darle forma a la idea de la escuela, Harry le recordó que la mansión en la que había crecido tenía las dimensiones y las características adecuadas para convertirla en lo que él deseaba. Y allá estaba, muerta de asco. Nunca se les pasó por la cabeza que aquella inmensa casa pudiera llegar a ser un hogar para ellos. Pero la idea de reconvertir un edificio con un pasado oscuro, demasiado doloroso y triste para Draco, en un lugar completamente nuevo y con un fin tan diferente animó al rubio a sucumbir ante la idea de su esposo. Habían conservado una zona privada, que habían adaptado como vivienda y que habitaban durante el curso escolar de sus hijos. Pero antiguos salones y habitaciones se habían transformados en aulas, comedores y cocinas por las que deambulaban alumnos tanto muggles como magos, éstos últimos previamente advertidos de que cualquier desliz con respecto a su condición significaría su expulsión inmediata. Harry había pasado semanas "limpiando" de cualquier tipo de magia todas y cada una de las estancias de la inmensa mansión antes de poder iniciar las obras que había que realizar. Habían tardado más de un año en terminar toda la remodelación y meses antes de su inauguración, su esposo ya había empezado a recibir un montón de solicitudes. No en vano Draco Malfoy se había convertido en aquellos últimos años en un Chef de renombre internacional.

Apenas veinte minutos después de su llegada a sus habitaciones privadas, Draco entraba en el estudio donde se encontraba su esposo enfundado en su impoluta indumentaria blanca. En más de una ocasión Harry le había dicho que levantara el hechizo de limpieza con que impregnaba sus ropas, ya que era incomprensible que un cocinero no se manchara. Por muy cuidadoso que fuera. Pero lucir manchas no estaba en la naturaleza de Draco.

–Hola cariño. –se inclinó sobre el sillón y le besó.

Después se sentó en sus rodillas, esperando. Harry sintió la cariñosa caricia en su pelo y alzó el rostro. Tenía una mirada dolida en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

–Nadia me mandó una lechuza. –dijo al fin Draco ante el silencio de su esposo.

–Ha tardado poco. –murmuró Harry en tono molesto– Entonces ya sabes lo retorcida que puede llegar a ser tu hija.

–¡Vaya! Ahora es mi hija. –rebatió Draco con algo de sorna– ¿Tan grave ha sido para que la expulsaras?

Harry suspiró con desánimo.

–Intentó tirar al otro buscador de su escoba.

–¡Oh, vamos, Harry! –casi se rió su esposo– Tú y yo hicimos cosas peores...

La mirada de Harry hizo que algunas alarmas sonaran en la cabeza de Draco.

–Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, Draco. Pudo hacer que ese chico se matara. –dijo Harry con gravedad– Cuando tu encantadora hija no pudo tirarle, lo intento con un hechizo sacudidor.

Draco alzó una ceja sorprendido.

–¿Desde cuando dejan que los jugadores lleven sus varitas durante el juego?

–Nadie lleva su varita durante el juego. –en este punto el enfado de Harry fue más evidente– Tu hija no necesita varita para llevar a cabo sus travesuras¿no lo sabías?

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, asombrado y asustado a la vez.

–¡Merlín¿Desde cuando lo sabes? –preguntó.

–Desde que ese chico empezó a sacudirse encima de su escoba hasta casi perder el equilibrio. –respondió él con enojo– ¡Y a ella le pareció divertido!

Harry resopló con impotencia.

–No sé que hacer con ella. –confesó– Hoy me ha puesto al límite. –guardó un pequeño silencio para después continuar– Este verano ya fue difícil. Pero desde que ha empezado el curso... no sé. Parece que está esperando cualquier oportunidad para sacarme de quicio. Juraría que disfruta haciéndolo.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro. Sabía que Harry tenía razón. El comportamiento de Nadia estaba dejando bastante que desear desde que había empezado el curso. Varios profesores ya se habían quejado de su actitud. Incluido el siempre paciente Remus. Y que no hubiera visitado todavía el despacho de su otro abuelo, ahora Director de Hogwarts, sabía que había sido el mismo Harry quien lo había impedido, todavía esperanzado en lograr que su hija corrigiera su comportamiento. Y que su esposo y su hija mayor habían chocado continuamente aquel verano también había sido más que evidente. Los desacuerdos habían sido continuos en todos los ámbitos. El móvil, por ejemplo. Las facturas de teléfono se habían incrementado de forma desorbitada y ambos habían intentado por todos los medios inculcar un poco de sentido común en la cabeza llena de pajaritos de su hija mayor. Hasta que por fin Harry había agotado su paciencia y se lo había confiscado.

–_Nadia, tu padre te ha llamado a comer ya tres veces. –le advirtió Harry en tono enojado_– _Todos estamos en la mesa esperándote._

_Nadia siguió hablando por su móvil, haciendo que si con la cabeza, pero sin colgar._

–_Nadia…_

_Ella le lanzó una mirada molesta y con un mohín de resignación colgó por fin._

–_Estaba hablando con Alysha y era privado –le dijo en tono fastidiado._

–_¡Alysha acaba de marcharse hace media hora! _–_se exasperó su padre– No le veo el punto a que tengas que llamarla cuando habéis estado hablando toda la mañana_

–_Tu nunca le ves el punto a nada, papá. _–_le desafió ella con toda tranquilidad._

_Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el móvil estaba en la mano de su padre._

–_El punto es –dijo Harry irritado–_ _que ya puedes ir despidiéndote de esto para el resto del verano._

O la guerra de la hora de llegar a casa…

–_Creí que te había quedado claro cual era tu hora de volver a casa._

–_Oh, vamos papá, solo me he pasado diez minutitos. –dijo ella melosa._

–_Nueve y media Nadia. –le recordó Harry intentando no perder la paciencia nuevamente– Porque estas de vacaciones y como excepción tu padre y yo acordamos dejarte llegar a las nueve y media. ¿Puede mirar por favor que hora es?_

_Nadia resopló con fastidio._

–_Diez menos diez. –respondió con desgana._

_Había intentando retrasarlo para fingir que su reloj no funcionaba bien sin conseguido. Estaba segura de que alguno de sus padres (y sin dudar apostaba por papá Harry) le había lanzado algún tipo de hechizo para evitar sus manejos._

–_¿Sabes? –dijo Harry en un tono que no presagiaba nada bueno– Como me doy cuenta de que tienes ciertos problemillas en recordar que las nueve y media es cuando la aguja mayor marca el seis y la pequeña está cerca del diez, voy a darte todo el fin de semana para que repases como iba esto de las horas. Y después volveremos a la antigua hora de llegada de las nueve. –su hija dejó escapar un enojado resoplido_– _Porque las horas en punto son más fáciles de recordad¿verdad?_

–_¿Y si prometo que no volverá a suceder?_

–_Tuvimos esta misma conversación la semana pasada, Nadia. Y hace dos semanas. Y Creo recordar que un mes atrás también. No pienso volverla a tenerla._

Después habían discutido por el desorden en su habitación (Draco hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no perderse a Harry recriminando a sus hijos el desorden) y Nadia se había defendido diciendo que aquel era SU espacio y que nadie tenía derecho a invadirlo y que allí las cosas estaban como ELLA quería. Por las camisetas ajustadas que dejaban el ombligo al aire y los pantalones demasiado bajos que mostraban el color de su ropa interior. Por la música a todo volumen. O por pasarse el día enclaustrada en su habitación pegada al ordenador o todo el día fuera de casa con sus amigos, pasando de padre y hermanos. Había sido un verano verdaderamente difícil. Draco lo había achacado a cosas propias de adolescentes. Que era la edad, le decía a Harry. Y le recordaba que, aunque él no hubiera podido disfrutar su adolescencia por todas las razones que los dos sobradamente conocían y no querían recordar, no podía impedir que su hija se comportara como lo que era: una adolescente de quince años. A pesar de todo, se había dado cuenta de que Nadia no tenía la misma actitud con él. Sus peticiones eran obedecidas con mucha más facilidad que las de su esposo. Y como él había estado bastante ocupado entre sus restaurantes y la preparación de los cursos que se iniciaban en septiembre, a excepción de las dos semanas en la playa que habían pasado todos juntos, a Harry le había tocado lidiar con sus tres hijos en París prácticamente durante todo el verano. Y Draco reconocía que no había sido tarea fácil.

–Hablaré con ella. –prometió– Averiguaré qué le está pasando. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

Harry le miró durante unos instantes y después negó con la cabeza. Pero Draco tuvo la impresión de que todavía se estaba callando algo.

–Sería de gran ayuda saber que es lo que pasa por su testaruda cabecita. –Harry sonrió con amargura– Ya que por lo visto a mi no piensa volver a dirigirme la palabra.

Sábado, 9.00 de la noche, Sala de los Menesteres en Hogwarts.

–Os dije que estarían aquí. –dijo Artie con aire satisfecho.

Nadia, Penie y Alysha volvieron la cabeza desde el sofá donde estaban sentadas. Pennie y Alysha habían estado intentando consolar a Nadia después de la discusión con su padre y se habían encerrado en la Sala de los Menesteres, sin siquiera bajar al Gran Comedor para la cena. La discusión tenía que haber sido terrible, porque Nadia raramente lloraba y esta vez no había parado de hacerlo durante un buen rato. Aunque no habían logrado sacarle demasiado sobre la discusión en sí. Nadia miró a su hermana y primos y resopló con hartura, intentando borrar las huellas de su rostro.

–¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó Pennie a su gemelo sin demasiada amabilidad.

–Asamblea de crisis. –respondió él con una sonrisa.

–Hemos pensado que a lo mejor deseas que discutamos las mil y una formas de amargarle la existencia a Paul Adams. –dijo Orlando Weasley esperanzado, dirigiéndose a Nadia– Oliver y yo tenemos algunos trucos que todavía no hemos experimentado.

Su gemelo sonrió con la misma expresión maliciosa que su primo Marcus.

¡Oh, cállate Orl! –le ordenó Mandy molesta– Sólo nos falta que papá eche al resto del equipo de Gryffindor por una de vuestras bromas.

Bueno, Slytherin se lo agradecerá. –intervino Alysha con una mueca burlona.

En tus sueños, guapa. –le respondió Marcus Wealsey con un guiño– La copa, por encima de nuestro cadáver.

¡Oh, por Merlín! –Alysha alzó exageradamente las manos– tanta aglomeración de Gryffindors asfixia.

La puerta de la Sala volvió a abrirse justo en ese momento.

–Aquí está Ravenclaw para suavizar el ambiente. –sonó la voz de Frank Longbotton, al que seguía su hermana Alice.

–¡Los que nos faltaban! –Alysha rodó los ojos y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá en un gesto teatral.

–Oye, serpiente¿tienes algo que decir en contra de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw? –Beth Weasley se había encarado con los brazos en jarras frente a la Slytherin amiga de su prima.

–¡Haya paz! –suplicó Pennie. Y después miró a toda su colección de primos y amigos– Se supone que a esta hora deberíais estar todos en vuestra sala común.

–¡Ya salió doña perfecta! –ironizó su hermano– ¿Acaso no vale lo mismo para ti y estás aquí?

–Te recuerdo que soy Prefecta.

–¡La gran cosa! –contestó Artie con ironía, dándole un codazo a su hermano menor Albert– ¿Nos vas a castigar a todos, hermanita?

La puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse para dejar asomar el tímido rostro de Aaron Potter. Seguido de Juliette Weasley, Claus Weasley y Evan Longbotton.

–¡Hasta los pringados de primero conocen este sitio! –gimió Alysha exasperada– ¿Es que ya no hay respeto por los cursos superiores en esta escuela?

–¡No llames pringado a mi hermano! –Mandy le mandó un cojinazo a la Slytherin, que ésta esquivó hábilmente.

–Esto es un gabinete de crisis Weasley-Potter –le aclaró Artie– Y Longbotton. –añadió después del carraspeo de Frank– Y de sobrar alguien aquí, esa eres tú, maja.

Aaron había logrado llegar hasta su hermana mayor, esquivando Weasleys y Longbottons. Nadia tenía los ojos enrojecidos y una expresión tan triste en su rostro que el niño casi sintió ganas de ponerse a llorar también. Aunque aquel verano su hermana tampoco había sido demasiado agradable con Mandy y con él, no soportaba ver a su hermana de aquella forma. Nadia nunca lloraba. Era fuerte y siempre tenía la palabra justa en la punta de la lengua. Bastante mordaz, la mayoría de las veces. Aaron sentía por ella una ferviente admiración de hermano menor. Además, Nadia siempre le defendía cuando Mandy, que era un poco mandona, trataba de sobrepasarse con él.

Papá no está enfadado de verdad, seguro que no. –le dijo con voz algo insegura en un intento de animarla– Seguro que pronto juegas.

Nadia le dirigió una mirada indescifrable durante unos instantes. Se sentía algo molesta por el inesperado público, cuando lo que quería era estar sola. ¿Por qué tenían que ser todos tan condenadamente Gryffindors? Pero Aaron tenía una expresión tan preocupada y triste en su cara, que no pudo evitar dejar asomar su vena fraternal y sentir ganas de abrazarle.

–Ven aquí, enano. –dijo por fin.

El niño sonrió y abrazó a su hermana, feliz.

–¡Precioso! –se burló Oliver– Pero para lo que nos hemos reunido hoy aquí –continuó con un gesto dramático– es para buscar un justo castigo para nuestro ahora odiado compañero Paul Adams y para nuestro señor tío, Harry Potter, por haber expulsado a nuestra amada prima del equipo, aun incluso reconociendo que ello no favorece los intereses de Gryffindor.

–Pero la familia, es la familia. –añadió Orlando en tono resignado.

–Oye, guapo, que tu señor tío es mi padre –le recordó Mandy frunciendo el ceño, viendo la mirada asustada de Aarón.

–Y mi padrino. –intervino Pennie– Y de lo que se trata es de lograr que readmita a Nadia en el equipo por las buenas. Sin soluciones, ex-tre-mis-tas. –recalcó la última palabra.

–¿Has pensado en disculparte con Paul? –preguntó Beth a Nadia.

–¡Antes muerta! –respondió Nadia con enojo– Ese piojoso gusano no sabe que esto solo acaba de empezar.

–Esa es la vena Malfoy... –susurró Orlando a su primo Albert– ... hay que tener mucho cuidado cuando asoma... No me gustaría estar en el lugar de Paul.

–Si, –asintió Oliver– ... si hacemos caso a las historias que se cuentan sobre tío Draco cuando estaba en Slytherin, ese Adams está perdido.

–Ya no digamos entre tío Harry y tío Draco. –colaboró Artie– Por lo visto andaban todo el día a la greña, hechizándose por los pasillos...

–... parece que se odiaban a muerte. –continuó Oliver– Dicen que en tercer curso, durante una clase de duelo, tío Draco le lanzó un...

–¡Mis padres no peleaban! –gritó de pronto Aaron dándole un empujón al primero de sus primos que alcanzó– ¡Mis padres se quieren!

–¿Veis lo que habéis conseguido? –les reprochó Pennie furiosa.

–Eso pasa por admitir niños en reuniones de mayores. –se burló Alysha con desdén.

–¡Cállate Alysha! –el tono de Nadia había sido tan seco y helado que todas las voces de la sala enmudecieron.

Tiró de Aaron cariñosamente, quien seguía empeñado en arremeter contra el otro gemelo y dirigió una mirada confortadora a Mandy, que también parecía algo trastornada por las palabras de sus primos.

–Y ahora escuchadme todos. –unos fríos ojos grises recorrieron los rostros de todos los presentes– Los problemas que yo tenga con mi padre, son cosa mía. Os agradezco sinceramente vuestro apoyo, pero yo lo resolveré¿de acuerdo? Y en cuanto al imbécil de Adams... –dirigió una mirada maliciosa a sus primos– ... tal vez acepte alguna ayuda. Pero yo decidiré cuando. ¿Queda claro?

–¿Admitirás sugerencias? –preguntó Orlando esperanzado.

Nadia le dirigió una mirada glacial y todos entendieron que había llegado el momento de irse. La Sala de los Menesteres fue vaciándose en silencio en pequeños grupos, para no ser sorprendidos por algún Profesor.

–¿Les acompañas Pennie?

–Por supuesto. –dijo su prima rodeando a Aaron y a Mandy con sus brazos– No te preocupes.

–Eran todo mentiras¿verdad Nadia?

Los ojos de Aaron brillaban con una ligero desasosiego. Tan hermosos y tan verdes como los de su padre Harry. Mandy le dirigió la misma mirada inquieta que su hermano menor. La misma mirada verde. A Nadia se le encogió un poco el estómago antes de contestar.

–Oliver y Orlando son unos bromistas. Y Artie es un cretino. –Pennie apoyó el adjetivo con un contundente movimiento de cabeza– Y siempre están inventando cosas y hablando de más. No tenéis que hacerles el menor caso.

Aquellas palabras parecieron dejar al pequeño Potter más tranquilo. Al igual que a Mandy. Después de que Pennie y sus hermanos se marcharan, Nadia se quedó unos minutos ensimismada en sus pensamientos. También ella había oído historias. Muchas desde que había ingresado en Hogwarts hacía seis años. Y nunca les había dado importancia ni hecho el menor caso. Hasta el pasado verano. Salió por fin de la Sala de los Menesteres y se dirigió con sigilo a su sala común.

Los días siguientes fueron incómodos para los tres hermanos. Para Nadia, porque seguía enfadada con Harry y no se hablaban. Para Mandy y Aaron, porque aunque se solidarizaban con su hermana mayor, les era difícil mostrarse indiferentes con su padre. Especialmente para Aaron, mucho más sensible e impresionable, para quien la presencia de Harry en Hogwarts durante su primer año en la escuela, a pesar de contar con sus hermanas, era un apoyo extra. Ver a su padre Harry continuamente en las clases de vuelo de primero (que él evidentemente no necesitaba), por los pasillos o en el Gran Comedor durante las comidas, le ayudaba a olvidar un poco que su padre Draco no estaba con él. Además, a pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras de su hermana, la conversación de sus primos todavía rondaba por su cabeza, causándole una incómoda inquietud. Y ganas de volver a patearles.

Por otro lado, había un pobre Gryffindor de sexto curso, cuya vida se había convertido en un pequeño infierno gracias a Sortilegios Weasley y a los avispados herederos de tan prestigiosa firma. La mañana que no se levantaba con el pelo verde, su ropa había sido misteriosamente teñida de ese mismo color. Su libro de Pociones, asignatura que se le atragantaba bastante al pobre chico, había perdido todas sus letras justo el día antes de un difícil examen y había tenido que ir corriendo a la biblioteca para que le prestaran uno. Increíblemente, cuando llegó a su sala común y lo abrió, todas sus hojas estaban en blanco. Se había paseado un día entero con un letrero intermitente que aparecía en su túnica, a la altura de su trasero, con la palabra PATEAME, que oportunamente desaparecía cuando algún Profesor andaba cerca. Durante una semana seguida, el azúcar que ponía en su café con leche de la mañana, se había convertido en sal cuando lo tomaba. Y por más que revisó el azucarero, donde lo que había era azúcar sin lugar a dudas, el mismo que tomaban sus compañeros, no pudo descubrir como llegaba a convertirse en tan asqueroso aditivo para tal bebida cuando hundía la cuchara en él. Y en todas las ocasiones, sus ojos tropezaron después con los de una rubia de ojos grises que le observaba burlona desde la mesa de Slytherin.

La mañana de su cumpleaños Nadia se levantó moderadamente contenta. Mandy y Aaron la esperaban en lo alto de las escaleras que descendían a las mazmorras para desearle feliz cumpleaños. Y la tribu de Weasleys organizó un buen escándalo de felicitaciones tan punto puso el pie en el Gran Comedor. Seguramente nadie en todo Hogwarts se habría quedado sin saber que ese día era su cumpleaños, pensó algo avergonzada. El único momento tenso fue cuando su padre Harry se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin para felicitarla también.

–Feliz cumpleaños, hija. –fue todo lo que dijo.

G –racias papá.

Y Nadia se encontró añorando los besos y los abrazos de su padre, como en todos sus cumpleaños. Pero no los recibió. Apretó los labios con firmeza y volvió a su desayuno. Bien, después de todo, ella seguía enfadada. Podía guardarse sus besos y sus abrazos para Mandy y Aaron. Ella no los necesitaba.

Cuando esa tarde Nadia fue llamada a las habitaciones de sus abuelos, dio un salto de alegría al ver que era su padre Draco quien se encontraba allí. Se lanzó a sus brazos con un irreprimible grito de euforia.

–Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

–Oh, papá¡cuánto te he echado de menos! –dijo mientras le llenaba de besos.

Draco apenas pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante aquella actitud tan poco Slytherin. Desde que Nadia había crecido, sus demostraciones de cariño habían disminuido. Era lógico, pensó. Pero a él le encantaba que Nadia todavía se colgara de su cuello y le llenara de besos, igual que cuando era pequeña. Acarició el pelo de su hija con ternura. Tenía que reconocer que se parecía mucho a él. Demasiado a veces.

–He decidido traerte personalmente tu regalo de cumpleaños. –dijo sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño paquete.

Nadia lo desenvolvió con impaciencia. Abrió el pequeño estuche para encontrar el hermoso brazalete de oro con un pequeño zafiro engarzado, que había pertenecido a la abuela Narcisa y que había enamorado a Nadia aquel verano cuando lo descubrió.

–¿De veras ahora es mío? –preguntó emocionada.

Draco asintió, sonriendo. Y abrochó la delicada joya en la muñeca de su entusiasmada hija. Nadia se lanzó a su cuello otra vez.

–Gracias papá. –dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Draco acarició la mejilla de su hija. Su niña ya tenía dieciséis años. ¡Merlín¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan rápido? Se les escaparía de las manos antes de que pudieran darse cuenta.

–¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó cuando las entusiásticas demostraciones de su hija se calmaron– Creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme¿no es cierto?

Nadia le dirigió una sonrisa encantadoramente inocente. Pero no por nada era también una Slytherin y sabía de sobras por donde iba su padre.

–Hemos recibido quejas de algunos de tus profesores, Nadia. –le dijo Draco adoptando una actitud más seria– Tus abuelos no están demasiado satisfechos contigo. Y después está ese pequeño asunto con tu padre durante aquel partido de Quidditch. –en este punto su hija perdió la sonrisa. Confirmó que su padre no había venido a verla tan solo para darle su regalo de cumpleaños personalmente– Me gustaría saber qué está pasando.

Nadia se encogió de hombros y no miró a su padre.

–¿No tienes nada que decirme? –insistió Draco. Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros– ¿Es una –especie de rebeldía adolescente¿Tú contra el mundo y el mundo contra ti? –Draco frunció el ceño– Mírame cuando te hablo, por favor.

Nadia alzó los ojos y miró a su padre con fastidio. Había esperado que un Slytherin como él le demostrara su apoyo, dado que su Casa había perdido los dos partidos que habían jugado desde que ella no estaba. No que viniera a echarle un sermón. Después de todo, su otro "padre" ya se había encargado de castigarla sin poder hacer lo que más le gustaba en el mundo: volar. Ahora necesitaba que papá Draco la consolara y comprendiera, no que la reprendiera.

–No fue justo. –se quejó– Cometí una falta. Me expulsó. Punto. ¿No es suficiente¿Por qué no me readmite?

–Creo que aun le debes una disculpa a ese chico. Y otra a tu padre por faltarle al respeto como Profesor y arbitro en ese momento. –le recordó su padre.

–No pienso disculparme con ese cretino. –Draco alzó peligrosamente una ceja y su hija se apresuró a aclarar– ¡Me refiero al Gryffindor!

–Me temo que no te quedará más remedio si quieres que tu padre te permita volver a jugar. –le advirtió.

–Claro –dijo Nadia con retintín– Como si nadie supiera que él fue un Gryffindor también. Y que me odia por estar en Slytherin.

Draco miró a su hija con estupor.

–Tu padre no te odia, Nadia. ¿De donde has sacado esa absurda idea?

–¡No me quiere! –aseguró, sintiéndose de pronto al borde de las lagrimas– Finge hacerlo, pero no es verdad. ¡Ni siquiera estaba cuando yo nací¡Te dejó solo! –acusó.

Draco se tomó unos momentos antes de responder, intentando reponerse de aquel sorpresivo ataque a Harry.

–¿Quién te ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza? –preguntó muy serio.

–¿Acaso no es cierto? –ahora las lágrimas rodaban libres por sus mejillas– La verdad es que él no estaba. Que nos dejó solos. Pero si estaba cuando nació Amanda.

–Y a ella si la quiere, claro. –dijo Draco entrecerrando los ojos.

–¡Por supuesto¡Y adora a Aaron¡Se pasa el día jugando con él!

No podía creerlo. ¿Nadia tenía un ataque de celos?

–Aaron tiene once años, Nadia y tu dieciséis. No pretenderás que tu padre se revuelque contigo sobre la alfombra fingiendo una pelea, como hace con él. Yo tampoco lo hago, cariño.

Nadia no respondió. Simplemente apretó los labios en un gesto que le recordó demasiado a él mismo.

–Tu padre te quiere, Nadia. –le aseguró– Y lamento que ya no recuerdes cuando te cargaba a su espalda y corría por el jardín haciendo piruetas mientras tu chillabas entusiasmada. O cuando te montaba en su escoba y te llevaba a volar con él, en contra y a pesar de lo que yo opinaba sobre que una niña de apenas cinco años no tocara de pies en el suelo durante tantas horas, volando de esa forma. –Draco dirigió un dedo acusador en dirección a su hija– Y sé que lo hacíais a mis espaldas, granujas. ¿O es que pensabais que no me enteraba?

–También ha llevado a Mandy y a Aaron. –dijo a pesar de todo Nadia con despecho.

–¡Por supuesto que lo ha hecho! También son sus hijos.

–Tú lo has dicho –dijo la adolescente poniéndose en pie, secándose las lágrimas con rabia– ¡Mírame! Tengo tu pelo, tus ojos, mi piel es tan pálida como la tuya. ¿Qué tengo de él? Yo te lo diré¡nada! –Nadia reprimió un sollozo– ¡Pero mira a Mandy y a Aaron! Al menos tienen sus ojos. Su pelo es más oscuro. ¡Se parecen a él!

Por Merlín, pensó Draco¿qué era aquello¿Una crisis de identidad?

–Si, y a Aaron no hay peine que lo peine, cosa de la que creo tu padre no se siente especialmente orgulloso. –dijo intentando mantener la calma– ¿Qué estás insinuando exactamente, Nadia? –preguntó.

La joven miró a su padre, pero no contestó.

–Ven aquí. –ordenó Draco señalando nuevamente el sofá.

Nadia obedeció y se sentó demostrando que lo hacía con disgusto. Draco tomó la barbilla de su hija y la obligó a mirarle.

–¿No le soltarías a tu padre estas absurdas ideas cuando discutisteis después del partido? Nadia enrojeció y bajó los ojos– ¡Por Merlín Nadia¡No puedo creerlo!

Si no fuera porque no lo había hecho nunca, aquel habría sido uno de esos momentos en que le habría dado a su hija un buen bofetón. Respiró hondo y decidió contar hasta diez, haciendo acopio de la sangre fría de los Malfoy. Después miró a su hija, que se mordía los labios, cabizbaja, repasando las uñas de sus manos con gran interés.

–Primero, –dijo en aquel tono frío y cortante por el que Nadia comprendía siempre cuando su padre estaba verdaderamente enfadado– eres tan hija mía como de tu padre Harry. Y como te atrevas a ponerlo en duda, te sacudiré de tal forma jovencita, que te juro que no volverás a sentarte al menos en un mes.

Nadia miró a su padre con aprensión. Sospechaba que estaba hablando completamente en serio.

–Segundo, tienes más cosas de tu padre de las que puedas llegar a imaginar. Pero por nombrar algunas te diré, que a pesar de que tus hermanos son muy buenos con la escoba y jugando al Quidditch, solo tú has heredado la habilidad de tu padre para volar, su manera de moverse en el aire, la destreza que siempre le diferenció de los demás. A parte de esa otra habilidad con tus manos, que todavía no te has dignado mencionarnos y que tu padre te sorprendió utilizando de forma muy poco ortodoxa.

Nadia enrojeció con más intensidad.

–Tercero, pero no menos importante, tu padre te adora. –Draco suavizó en este punto su tono de voz– Siempre has sido su debilidad y lo sabes. Tal vez sea precisamente porque no pudo verte nacer y se perdió los tres primeros años de tu vida, cosa que nunca ha dejado de lamentar. No te atrevas a dudar jamás del amor que tu padre siente por ti, Nadia. Si no estaba cuando tú naciste fue porque no podía. No porque no te quisiera.

Nadia miró a su padre con los ojos brillantes todavía por las lágrimas, librando en su interior una pequeña batalla.

–Leí la carta. –balbuceó al fin bajando la mirada, avergonzada de reconocer que había leído algo tan privado y al mismo tiempo tan devastador para ella.

Draco palideció al comprender a que carta se estaba refiriendo. Y también comprendió muchas cosas más. Tenía que haber sido a principios de verano, cuando hizo limpieza de trastos viejos y vació los armarios de su habitación de ropa que ni Harry ni él usaban ya. Le había estado enseñando a Nadia viejos recuerdos de su madre, de la abuela Narcisa y entre la infinidad de papeles que Draco guardaba, habían aparecido la carta de Harry y el documento que en su momento el Ministerio de Magia había emitido para exonerarle de aquellos desagradables acontecimientos que llevaba años sin recordar. A pesar de que los había vuelto a guardar inmediatamente, supuso que la tristeza que esos recuerdos le habían causado no debió pasar desapercibida por su hija que, por algo era hija suya y que en algún momento de descuido la curiosidad de Nadia había hecho el resto. Ahora entendía aquel tira y afloja que ella y su esposo habían tenido durante todo el verano.

–Bueno, tal vez ya tengas edad para saber y comprender algunas cosas. –dijo Draco evaluándola. Miró su reloj– Pediremos al elfo de tus abuelos que nos traiga un poco de té. Creo que esto nos va llevar un poco de tiempo.

Entre sorbo y sorbo de té, la vida de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy fue cuidadosamente desgranada para los atentos oídos de Nadia. Sí, sus padres se habían odiado. Y sí, también habían intentando herirse a la menor ocasión y lo habían conseguido en algunas de ellas. Pero también habían llegado a comprenderse y a amarse profundamente. Nadia se retorció de angustia sólo de pensar en la mano destrozada de su padre; pero la tranquilizó que hubiera sido su otro padre quien le acogiera en su casa y le hubiera ayudado a recuperarla. No pudo evitar reírse con solo imaginar a sus padres inmovilizados uno en cada esquina de la cocina y al abuelo Severus intentando poner paz. O esa divertida cena en la que ni tío Ron ni tía Hermione sospecharon a quien tenían realmente delante. Esbozó una soslayada sonrisa de satisfacción cuando por fin su padre Harry acabó su relación con un jugador de quien su padre Draco no se molestó ni en decirle el nombre y que poco después, en Navidad, le regalara aquel baúl con las cosas de la abuela Narcisa. Su padre Harry tenía ya que querer mucho a su otro padre en ese momento. ¡Y aquella hermosa declaración en la Torre Eiffiel! Ignoraba que su padre Harry pudiera ser tan romántico. Al igual que siguió ignorando los acontecimientos que desembocaron en esa declaración, porque Draco no se los contó.

–Sigue papá. –rogó Nadia acurrucándose entre sus brazos– ¡Esto es mejor que una telenovela!

Draco frunció el ceño.

–No creo que a tu padre Harry le hiciera mucha gracia considerar su vida como una telenovela. Ni a mí tampoco, jovencita.

–Sólo bromeaba... –se excusó ella, temerosa de que la historia se cortara allí.

–En serio Nadia. Tu padre no tuvo una vida fácil. Su infancia no fue feliz. A diferencia de ti y de tus hermanos, de mí mismo, creció sin familia. Sin que nadie se preocupara realmente por él. Sin todo el amor que tú has recibido, hija. Sus tíos no se lo hicieron pasar muy bien por lo que tengo entendido. Aunque él nunca habla de ello. Y en su adolescencia no hubo móviles, ni ordenadores, ni vacaciones, ni siquiera ropa que fuera de su talla. Así que sería todo un detalle de tu parte que dejaras de provocarle con todas tus pequeñas tonterías. Al menos hasta donde tus hormonas adolescentes lo permitan. –acabó enarcando una ceja de forma acusadora.

Nadia meditó que realmente sabía bastante de la infancia y parte de la juventud de su padre Draco. Su rubio padre había accedido a contarle cosas sobre sus abuelos y como era su acomodada vida en la mansión Malfoy. Anécdotas y cosas graciosas, que también las hubo, mientras los Malfoy fueron una familia que podría considerarse normal dejando a parte su tendencia a las artes oscuras. Y se dio cuenta de que de su otro padre no sabía absolutamente nada.

–A papá Harry no le gusta mucho hablar de su pasado¿verdad? –reflexionó Nadia.

–No. –dijo Draco suavemente– Hay demasiadas cosas dolorosas en él.

–¿Por qué se fue?

Draco miró fijamente a su hija durante unos momentos.

–Porque en ese momento creyó que era lo mejor que podía hacer. –dijo al fin– Y no tuvo nada que ver en no quererme a mí o en rechazarte a ti, como te has empeñado en creer durante todo este tiempo. –Draco sonrió– Que se confundiera de poción y tú vinieras en camino sin haberlo deseado, no significa que no te quisiera.

Nadia apretó los labios en un pequeño gesto de hastío. La particular forma en que Nadia fue concebida, formaría parte del folklore de aquella familia para siempre jamás. Estaba convencida. Al abuelo Severus le encantaba recordárselo a su padre Harry cada vez que éste le pedía una poción para algo.

–_Pero yo te la traeré, Potter. –solía decirle en tono burlón– Todos sabemos lo que pueden ocasionar tus confusiones._

–Cuéntame más cosas de papá. –pidió Nadia tras unos momentos de silencio.

–Si quieres saber más sobre tu padre –le dijo su otro padre tras meditarlo unos momentos– te aconsejo que le pidas primero disculpas. Y después podrás pedirle que te cuente él mismo lo que quieras saber.

Nadia asintió y abrazó a Draco. Se disculparía con papá Harry. Y después le freiría a preguntas. Pero antes, había algo más que tenía que arreglar...

Sus hijos le matarían de llegar a enterarse, pero la tentación era demasiado grande. Abrió el último cajón de su despacho después de pronunciar el poderoso hechizo que lo mantenía cerrado y sacó como otras veces el mapa de los merodeadores para saber que estaban haciendo sus retoños, antes de irse a casa. Mandy se encontraba en la biblioteca y Aaron en su sala común. A primera vista, no había rastro de Nadia. Después de un rápido vistazo la localizó. Torre de Astronomía. Y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio el nombre que flotaba al lado del de su hija: Paul Adams. ¡Dios! Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno. Metió apresuradamente el mapa en el cajón y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de su despacho. Se cruzó con varios alumnos que se volvían sorprendidos para ver al Profesor Potter corriendo por los pasillos como si le persiguiera una bludger enloquecida. Cuando llegó al final de la escalera resollaba como un condenado. Sólo espera llegar a tiempo de impedir algún hechizo poco recomendable. No era por su hija por quien temía. Bueno en realidad sí. Temía que según lo que se le ocurriera hacer a su pequeña serpiente, su abuelo no tuviera más remedio que acabar expulsándola. La puerta tenía un hechizo lo suficientemente potente como para impedir curiosos. Y en él identificó fácilmente la magia de Nadia. Nervioso, levantó el hechizo de su hija y abrió la puerta. Pero lo que le sorprendió no era nada de lo que esperaba. Sus gafas resbalaron hasta la punta de su nariz de puro estupor. Y decir que su mandíbula se desencajó hasta lo impensable, era decir poco. Durante unos momentos se quedó con la mano en la manilla de la puerta, estático, incapaz de proferir una palabra. Adams estaba sentado en el suelo, recostado contra la pared y su hija, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, devoraba su boca de una forma demasiado entusiástica como para ser decente. O mucho se equivocaba, o los placenteros gemidos que dejaba escapar el chico se debían al suave balanceo que Nadia ejercía sobre sus caderas, apoyándose con las manos en la pared. Y las manos de Adams estaban debajo de... un momento ¿dónde coño creía ese crío que podía meter las manos?

–Adams, o quita las manos de donde las tiene en este momento, o se verá colgando del aro del campo de Quidditch, sin saber como ha podido llegar hasta allí.

Los dos adolescentes dieron un respingo. Nadia se levantó de un salto, enrojeciendo hasta límites insospechados, acomodando su falda con movimientos rápidos y nerviosos, mientras que Adams perdía todo el color que alguna vez pudo tener en su rostro. Buscó desesperadamente la túnica que había quedado abandonada a su lado para cubrir el vergonzoso bulto que se adivinaba a través de sus pantalones. Todavía puestos y con la cremallera cerrada, para alivio del Profesor Potter. Nadia miró a su padre mordiéndose inquietamente el labio sin saber que esperar. Había planeado una maravillosa disculpa en cuanto se presentara la ocasión y ahora tenía la ligera sospecha de que todo acababa de irse al traste. Su padre todavía la miraba como si no pudiera creérselo.

–Papá, puedo explicarte... –intentó decir.

Su padre alzó peligrosamente una ceja, cortando la débil justificación que había empezado.

–Señor Adams, –dijo Harry en tono seco– espéreme en mi despacho. Usted y yo vamos a tener una pequeña conversación en unos minutos.

–Señor, yo...

–He dicho a mi despacho, señor Adams. Ya me dará allí todas las explicaciones que crea necesarias.

El chico tragó salvia y tras dirigir una mirada de cordero degollado a Nadia, desapareció por la puerta de la torre.

–En cuanto a ti, –Harry miró a su hija con aire severo– será mejor que vuelvas a tu sala común antes de que diga algo de lo que después me arrepienta. Hablaremos mañana, jovencita.

Nadia obedeció en silencio y desapareció por la puerta, tal como había hecho segundos antes Adams. Harry se dio unos minutos para tranquilizarse antes de seguirla. Bien, había llegado el momento de comprobar si la valentía seguía siendo la principal cualidad de Gryffindor. Porque había uno esperando en su despacho al que pensaba ponérselos por corbata.

Un par de horas después, Draco no sabía si reírse o escandalizarse.

–¿Y que te ha respondido? –preguntó.

–¡Que se aman! –bufó Harry– ¿Puedes creértelo¡Que se aman! –repitió con un gesto de exasperación– ¡Si hace un par de semanas se estaban matando!

–Bueno, del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Tú lo sabes. –dijo su esposo entregándole una copa de brandy.

Harry le dirigió una mirada enojada.

–¡Pues entre sus manos y el trasero de mi hija va a haber mucho más que un paso a partir de ahora!

Draco se sentó en el sofá junto a él y le atrajo contra su pecho.

–Cálmate amor. Tenía que suceder un día u otro. –le consoló.

Harry resopló otra vez. Draco sonrió, pensando que el pobre Gryffindor habría necesitado de todo su coraje para enfrentarse a la furia de su esposo.

–Además, si les separas, lo único que conseguirás será que se vean a escondidas. Y entonces no podrás saber donde está poniendo las manos ese chico. –le dijo.

Oh, si, claro que lo sabría. Para eso tenía el mapa, refunfuñó Harry mentalmente.

–¡Eres increíble! –se quejó– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

–Soy realista. –respondió Draco con calma.

–Es mi niña... –dijo Harry.

–Lo sé.

–¡Sólo acaba de cumplir dieciséis! –reiteró.

–También lo sé, amor.

–No quiero perderla. –acabó débilmente.

–Yo tampoco. –Draco suspiró– Pero después será Mandy. Y Aaron. Y tendremos que aceptar a quien nos traigan.

Harry dio un largo trago a su copa.

–Tú si que sabes cómo animarme. –le reprochó.

¡Oh, vamos cariño¿Qué hacías tú a los dieciséis?

–¿A parte de pelearme contigo e intentar sobrevivir a Voldemort?

–Aja...

–Pues... pelearme contigo e intentar sobrevivir a Voldemort. –después puso expresión de estar intentando recordar algo con mucho esfuerzo– ¡No, espera! Los sábados y domingos me hacía una paja. ¡No sabes como esperaba el fin de semana! –acabó con sorna.

Draco suspiró nuevamente. Deslizó sus dedos entre el rebelde pelo de su esposo.

–Habla con Nadia mañana¿de acuerdo? –dijo– Sin perder los estribos.

–Ya...

–No discutáis, por favor, Harry.

–No...

–Escucha lo que tenga que decirte.

–Bien...

–Dale una oportunidad¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo...

–¿Me estás siguiendo la corriente como a los tontos, Harry?

–No...

Nadia paseaba nerviosa por la salita, esperando a su padre. Debía haber acabado ya con la clase de vuelo con de los de primero. Estaría a punto de llegar. Aquella mañana durante el desayuno se había acercado a ella para decirle que comerían juntos en las habitaciones de sus abuelos. Y allí estaba ella, sintiéndose como si estuvieran a punto de mandarle una Imperdonable (suponiendo que remotamente pudiera saber cual podía ser esa sensación). Sólo había logrado cruzar dos palabras con Paul, en un cambio de clases, así que tampoco sabía exactamente lo que había pasado entre él y su padre la noche anterior. Pero Paul parecía estar entero, lo cual la tranquilizó. Oyó la puerta abrirse y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

–Hola. –saludó su padre.

–Hola papá.

Harry se quitó la túnica de Quidditch y la dejó sobre uno de los sillones.

–¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Harry sentándose a la mesa que los elfos habían preparado.

Nadia le siguió en silencio y también se sentó. Durante unos minutos comieron sin hablar. Nadia deslizaba soslayadas miradas a su padre, que en apariencia estaba muy tranquilo.

–Tuve una interesante conversación con Adams ayer. –dijo de pronto Harry y el corazón de Nadia se encogió. Especialmente cuando los profundos ojos verdes de su padre se clavaron en ella de forma penetrante– De entre todos sus balbuceos me pareció entender que estáis sentimentalmente involucrados.

Las dos últimas palabras fueron dichas en un tono cercano a la ironía. Nadia asintió, observando atentamente a su padre, intentando adivinar en que momento iba a explotar.

–De hecho, lo de ayer por la tarde fue bastante gráfico. –prosiguió Harry recuperando su tono desprendido, sin mirarla– Y tengo la impresión de que no era la primera vez¿me equivoco?

Nadia negó con la cabeza.

–Salimos desde finales del curso pasado. –reconoció cuando encontró su voz.

Harry alzó los ojos de su plato para mirar fijamente a su hija.

–Entonces lo que vi durante ese partido no era más que ¿una pelea de enamorados? –preguntó con un ligero sarcasmo.

–Si... –volvió a reconocer Nadia, enrojeciendo.

Harry también asintió, con un exagerado gesto de entendimiento.

–Claro, –dijo– lo más lógico cuando uno se pelea con su "enamorado" es intentar tirarle de su escoba, a ver si con un poco de suerte se abre la cabeza.

–Ya le pedí disculpas... –musitó Nadia con voz débil.

–Si, ya vi cuan convincente puede ser mi hija pidiendo disculpas. –dijo él enarcando una ceja.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio. Bueno, más que comer, Nadia removía su plato, intentando encontrar las palabras. Unas que no humillaran demasiado su orgullo. Aunque lo veía un poco difícil.

–Papá... –Harry alzó los ojos y le dirigió una mirada penetrante– ... siento... lo siento, de veras. Tenías razón cuando me expulsaste. Y te pido disculpas.

Ya está. Lo había dicho. Tal como le había prometido a su padre Draco. Y sintió como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. La mitad de ese peso, en realidad.

–Bien, me alegra de que por fin te hayas dado cuenta. –le dijo Harry.

Sin embargo, el tono de voz del hombre frente a ella todavía no era el de siempre. No era cariñoso ni afectuoso, tal como solía serlo. Cuando no le cabreaba, claro está. Había escuchado poco de ese tono el pasado verano. Su otro padre Draco le había dicho que el Sombrero Seleccionador había querido poner a Harry en Slytherin y que no lo había hecho solo porque él le había rogado que no lo hiciera. Supuso que la parte Slytherin de su padre Harry era la que estaba viendo en ese momento. Bueno¿a quién podía extrañarle que ella misma estuviera en Slytherin?

–Tampoco me siento muy orgullosa de todo lo que te dije después. Supongo que también te debo una disculpa por eso.

Harry retiró su plato y observó a su hija con atención.

–Has estado hablando con tu padre¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

–Papá Draco me contó muchas cosas. –se envalentonó viendo la expresión de curiosidad de Harry– Vuestras peleas, como os encontrasteis después, que finalmente os enamorasteis, como te le declaraste en París... –Nadia no pudo evitar soltar una risita ahogada, producto del nerviosismo más que de otra cosa y Harry frunció el ceño, por lo que su hija rápidamente la reprimió– Leí tu carta este verano –dijo después. Y viendo la expresión de desconcierto de su padre añadió– La que le escribiste a papá Draco cuando te marchaste. Y ese papel del Ministerio también.

De pronto Harry sintió que la comida en su estomago se convertía en pesadas piedras.

–Esa carta fue bastante confusa para mí. –reconoció Nadia, a quien no se le escapó la expresión desencajada que de pronto tenía su padre– Después de oír durante tantos años que el que yo naciera había sido una equivocación de pociones... creí que dejabas a papá Draco por mi culpa. Con buenas palabras para no herirle... pero que le abandonabas al fin y al cabo. Que no me querías. –confesó avergonzada– Aunque ahora ya sé que no fue así.

–¿Y que te contó tu padre sobre todo ello? –quiso saber Harry, intentando dominar aquel desagradable vacío en la boca de su estómago.

–En realidad no mucho. –respondió Nadia– Me dijo que te preguntara a ti.

Harry dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Así que su querido esposo se deshacía de la pelota y la dejaba sobre su tejado. ¡Perfecto¿Qué coño pensaba Draco que podía contarle a su hija de aquella oscura etapa de su vida?

–Dijo que me contarías lo que creyeras oportuno que supiera. –insistió Nadia anhelante.

Harry miró a su hija y contempló las dos estrellitas plateadas que también eran sus ojos. Y entendió que Nadia necesitaba saber. Que no podría eludir sus preguntas si quería que comprendiera y siguiera confiando en él. Que siguiera siendo su niña. Así que armándose de valor, se levantó y extendió en silencio la mano hacia su hija. Por segunda vez en poco tiempo, Nadia se sentaba en el mismo sofá con uno de sus padres, para conocer el resto de la historia. Un parte mucho menos divertida. Horas después, cuando Severus volvió a su habitación para buscar un libro de su biblioteca privada que necesitaba, encontró a ambos todavía sentados en el sofá. Nadia acurrucada contra el pecho de su padre, llorando silenciosamente. Harry acariciando el sedoso y rubio cabello, con la mirada húmeda. Severus se sentó en el sillón frente a ellos y dirigió a Harry una mirada interrogante. Sin embargo, fue Nadia quien alzando sus hermosos ojos plateados murmuró:

–Gracias por devolverme a mi padre, abuelo.

Severus no volvió a su despacho esa tarde.

La mañana de Navidad siempre era una verdadera algarabía desde bien temprano en casa de la familia Potter-Malfoy. La cama de Harry y Draco era asaltada por sus tres nerviosos y alborozados hijos, hasta lograr que ambos se levantaran y bajaran al salón para abrir los regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad. Puro teatro, sonreía Draco mientras bajaba las escaleras de la mano de su esposo. Porque Harry estaba deseando que llegara ese momento tanto o más que los niños. Pero le encantaba hacerse el remolón y recibir besos y cosquillas que le inspiraran a levantarse. Incluso Nadia se dejó caer a los pies de la cama, con gesto lánguido, como quien no quiere la cosa. Pero acabó envuelta en la guerra familiar, riendo y chillando como la que más, enredada entre sabanas, piernas, brazos y almohadones hasta lograr levantar a sus padres.

Una vez en el salón, empezaba la segunda guerra. La de los papeles, lazos y cajas desparramándose a lo largo y ancho de la estancia y la de los infructuosos intentos de Draco por mantener el orden en su perfecto y pulcro salón. Inútilmente, por supuesto. Harry no era de mucha ayuda. Porque esos momentos se convertía en el cuarto niño de la casa y no hacía más que alborotar todavía más a sus ya muy alborotados hijos.

–¡Este viene a nombre de los tres! –gritó Aaron nervioso, alzando un pequeño paquete, plano y muy delgado– ¿Puedo abrirlo yo¡Dejad que lo abra yo!

Sus hermanas se encogieron de hombros, ya muy ocupadas abriendo sus propios paquetes. Aaron rasgó el papel del flaco paquete con dedos impacientes. Después se quedó mirando su contenido con expresión decepcionada.

–¿Para que queremos un pergamino? –preguntó mirando a sus padres desilusionado.

Draco dirigió a Harry una mirada sorprendida. Éste sonrió. Días atrás, Draco le había dicho que no era justo que privara a sus hijos del Mapa de los Merodeadores. Al fin y al cabo era herencia de su abuelo James y de Remus. Y que sus hijos tenían derecho a "divertirse" también en Hogwarts.

–Al fin te decidiste… –dijo con una sonrisa.

–No sólo es un pergamino, Aaron. –explicó Harry– Sino un mapa. Un mapa de Hogwarts. –sus dos hijas gatearon hasta donde se encontraban sentados Harry y Aaron para observar con curiosidad el vacío pergamino– Lo hicieron vuestro abuelo James, el abuelo Remus, mi padrino Sirius y otra persona que no viene a cuento mencionar.

–¿Para que se supone que sirve? –preguntó Nadia, que había abierto el pergamino que estaba completamente en blanco.

–Sólo sirve si estáis en Hogwarts. –aclaró Harry– Te permite ver todo el castillo y las personas que están en él y donde se encuentran en cada momento. Algo muy útil en ciertos momentos.

Nadia miró a su padre, de repente con un brillo acusador en sus ojos.

–¡Eres un tramposo!

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada.

–Por supuesto, –admitió– los padres siempre jugamos con ventaja. Pero... –y miró a sus tres hijos con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos– Ni una palabra a los abuelos. Especialmente al abuelo Severus.

–¡Y yo que creía que este mapa era producto de la retorcida imaginación de los gemelos! –exclamó Mandy entusiasmada.

–Como la mayor –prosiguió Harry– Nadia será quien lo guarde. Pero es de los tres¿de acuerdo? –recalcó mirando a Nadia.

–Y por lo que más queráis –intervino Draco con expresión dramática– que no caiga en manos de los gemelos. O vuestro abuelo Severus va a estar maldiciéndonos hasta el fin de sus días.

La familia estalló en carcajadas.

–Ha sido un hermoso gesto. –susurró Draco minutos después cuando todos se dirigían a la cocina para desayunar.

–Que te crees tú eso. –susurró Harry a su vez con expresión traviesa– Tengo una copia.

Draco sonrió satisfecho.

–No esperaba menos de ti.

Horas después, la familia Potter al completo colaboraba en la preparación de la comida navideña. Aunque, sin duda, el ayudante más eficiente era Aaron. Tenían invitados a comer. Después de que la relación de Nadia y Paul se hubiera hecho pública en la familia, Draco pensó que si su hija se había ensañado tanto con el pobre Gryffindor durante su riña de enamorados, seguramente quería decir que significaba para ella más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer. Una característica muy Malfoy, se dijo con cierta diversión. Así que había invitado al chico y a sus padres a comer el día de Navidad. Quería conocerles, saber que tipo de familia eran. En definitiva, para que engañarse, verificar si estaban a la altura de su hija. Concentrado en su asado, era completamente ajeno a las miradas apuradas que de vez en cuando Nadia lanzaba a su padre Harry y como éste le sonreía, tranquilizador. A pesar de todo, a medida que la hora de comer se acercaba, Nadia estaba más nerviosa.

–Oh, papá¿y si se enfada? –gimió Nadia abrazándose a su padre después de seguirle hasta la bodega– ¿Y si los echa a todos de una patada?

–Vamos Nadia... –la calmó Harry– ¿cuándo has visto a tu padre perder los nervios? Un Malfoy jamás pierde la compostura.

O casi nunca, pensó recordando el poco comedimiento que su esposo había demostrado la noche anterior. Desde que tenían a sus hijos, se había acabado el retozar junto al árbol la mañana de Navidad. Así que la costumbre navideña no había tenido más remedio que trasladarse a la privacidad de su habitación. Por su parte, Nadia reconocía para si misma que en eso su padre Harry tenía razón. Papá Draco podía tener la sangre de hielo cuando se lo proponía.

–Pero... ¿y si no le acepta? –siguió inquieta– ¿y si no me deja seguir viéndole?

Harry sonrió nuevamente a su hija.

–Por Dios, Nadia. Tu padre jamás haría eso. No sin una buena razón, al menos. Y no la tiene. Créeme.

Nadia le miró con expresión de no estar muy convencida.

–Yo me ocuparé de tu padre llegado el momento¿de acuerdo? –beso a su hija con ternura y ella le abrazó con absoluta devoción– Tú sólo ocúpate de nuestros invitados. Ponga la cara que ponga tu padre¿de acuerdo?

Nadia asintió y ya un poco más sosegada, siguió a su padre escaleras arriba. Lo que Harry jamás confesaría a su hija, es que a pesar de todo tampoco él las tenía todas consigo. No por nada había hecho desaparecer discretamente la varita de Draco. Así que cuando una hora después sonó el timbre de la entrada, Nadia no fue la única que respiró hondo.

–¡Ha llegado tu novio¡Ha llegado tu novio! –canturrearon los dos pequeños dando saltitos alrededor de su hermana.

–¡Vosotros dos! –advirtió Draco en tono serio– No quiero oír ni una palabra más. El que no se comporte comerá en la cocina.

Mandy y Aaron ahogaron risitas mirando a Nadia, quien sin hacerles el menor caso se dirigía nerviosa hacia la puerta. Harry rodeó la cintura de Draco con su brazo y le atrajo hacía él mientras el rubio dirigía una última mirada de advertencia a sus dos hijos menores.

–Abre Nadia. –dijo Harry suavemente.

El matrimonio Adams y sus dos hijos aparecieron sonrientes tras la puerta, con los abrigos cubiertos de nieve. Paul parecía estar tan nervioso como Nadia.

–Bienvenidos –dijo Harry esbozando una amplia sonrisa, al tiempo que sentía como el cuerpo de su esposo se tensaba a su lado– Pasad, por favor.

Draco tardó apenas dos segundos en reaccionar.

–Neal, cuanto tiempo. –extendió la mano con su perfecta sonrisa Malfoy en los labios.

Neal estrechó su mano vivamente y Draco reconoció en ese apretón el deseo de ocultar una evidente inquietud.

–Creo que no conocíais a Steven –presentó el ahora entrenador de los Chudley Cannos a su esposo.

–Y tú eres Paul, supongo. –Draco estrechó la sudorosa mano del chico, a pesar del frío.

–Si, señor. –balbuceo Paul, buscando con la mirada el apoyo de Nadia, que le sonreía de manera angelical junto a su padre.

–Y este es Andy, el benjamín. –dijo Neal.

El niño, algo menor que Ethan esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

–Tenéis una casa preciosa –admiró Steven mientras se dirigían al comedor, tras desprenderse de los abrigos.

–Gracias.

Y haciendo gala de su exquisita educación, Draco respondió a las preguntas de Steven sobre algunos de los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes del amplio comedor y mantuvieron seguidamente una amigable conversación sobre sus hijos. Veinte minutos después se sentaban a la mesa en un ambiente distendido y amable. Nadia estaba radiante. Cruzó su mirada con la de su padre Harry y éste le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Al cabo de un rato también Paul parecía haber superado sus nervios y la conversación fluía con naturalidad en la mesa. Neal y Harry hablaban de Quidditch; Steven elogió todos y cada uno de los platos que Draco había preparado y después le habló sobre su aburrido trabajo en el Ministerio, escuchando después con gran interés todo lo referente a la escuela de cocina que Draco había inaugurado hacia apenas dos años. Nadia y Paul mantenían su propia conversación, y Ethan y Andy la suya. La única que parecía algo descolgada era Mandy. Así que Harry no tardó en acudir en su ayuda y la niña estuvo encantada de ser incluida en una conversación adulta sobre Quidditch con nada más y nada menos que el entrenador de su equipo favorito (por supuesto) y con el mejor buscador que éste jamás había tenido. Que, además, era su padre. En un momento determinado, las miradas de Harry y su esposo se cruzaron y Draco le sonrió de forma encantadora. Por un momento, Harry tuvo un _déjà vu_ de otra cena, algunos años atrás, en la que tres de los comensales en esa ocasión eran los mismos que se sentaban a su mesa en ese momento. Y para que el _déjà vu_ fuera completo, llegados los postres, Draco le pidió que le acompañara a la cocina para ayudarle.

–Dime que no lo sabías, Potter. –susurró apenas entraron en la cocina en tono amenazador– O tú y el sofá de la sala os vais a hacer muy amigos en las próximas semanas.

Harry intentó esbozar una de esas sonrisas que sabía que le derretían, para desarmar los ojos gris tormenta que le estaban taladrando sin piedad.

–Cariño, –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si no sintiera la oleada de furia que Draco batía sobre él– tú mismo lo dijiste. Tenía que suceder un día u otro. Y después será Mandy. Y Aaron. Y tendremos que aceptar a quien nos traigan.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió una mirada airada al sentirse atrapado en sus propias palabras.

–Además, fuiste tú quien se empeñó en invitarles. –le recordó– Así que tienes que darle una oportunidad al chico. Si Nadia se ha enamorado verdaderamente de él, no creo que tu animadversión por su padre la detenga. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Draco suspiró con aire derrotado, aceptando por fin el cálido abrazo de Harry.

–Si te sirve de consuelo, yo no relacioné el apellido de Paul con Neal hasta hace apenas un par de semanas. –le dijo– Cuando el propio Paul le mencionó a Nadia que su padre y yo habíamos salido juntos...

–Hicisteis algo más que salir. –refunfuñó Draco, dejándose mimar a pesar de todo entre los brazos de su esposo.

–... pero tú ya les habías invitado, amor. Y no hubiera sido muy correcto desdecirse después.

–No, supongo que no. –admitió Draco. Después levantó su todavía airada mirada plateada y añadió– Pero si ese tipo pone una sola vez la vista en tu trasero, va a tener serias dificultades para encontrar el suyo.

Harry reprimió una carcajada para no herir la susceptibilidad de su esposo.

–Ya deberías saber, que al único que le permito interesarse por mi parte posterior es a ti, mi amor. Y creo que eso a Neal le quedó muy claro hace mucho tiempo. –sonrió Harry, sin poder evitar sentirse halagado por los celos de Draco a pesar de todo.

–Por si acaso. –replicó el rubio con un delicioso fruncir de labios.

–Tontito... –murmuró su esposo.

Y no le dio tiempo a protestar por el cariñoso insulto porque Harry ya estaba reclamando su boca y devorándola con absoluta pasión. El sonido de risas y aplausos les llegó desde el comedor, devolviéndoles al momento presente. Siguieron abrazados sin palabras, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Te imaginas cuando todos nuestros hijos vengan a vernos en Navidad, con sus parejas, nuestros nietos... –empezó a soñar el moreno en voz alta.

De repente una fuerte palmada en su trasero le devolvió duramente a la realidad.

–¡Hey! –se quejó.

–Deja de elucubrar, Potter. Todavía falta mucho para eso. –Draco enarcó una ceja con expresión coqueta– ¿O es que me has visto ya cara de abuelo?

–Por su puesto que no, amor –se apresuró a asegurar Harry– Tu jamás parecerás un abuelo. Ni siquiera cuando lo seas.

–Mejor no te atrevas ni a insinuarlo –le advirtió Draco con gesto irónico– sino quieres llegar realmente a cierto grado de intimidad con el señor sofá del salón.

Harry sonrió mientras le echaba una glotona ojeada al delicioso pastel de chocolate adornado con motivos navideños y colocaba platos y cucharillas en el carrito. Después de todo el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Y empezaba a sospechar que en un futuro no muy lejano su adorado rubio tal vez tuviera que enfrentarse al hecho de tener a Neal Adams por consuegro. Después, de ahí a los nietos solo habría un paso...

_Pero por favor, que nadie se lo mencione a Draco. El sofá del salón es muy cómodo. Pero creo que a Harry le gustaría seguir durmiendo en su cama, pegadito a su rubio. Con un poco de suerte, hasta que la dentadura postiza acompañe a sus gafas sobre la mesilla de noche._

**FIN**


End file.
